Magia Liberal
by Simona Polle
Summary: Una historia de indiscreción y descubrimiento, que desafía a Hermione Granger alejarse de lo seguro y a enfrentar el estereotipo que el mundo mágico tiene de ella. Rating M por futuros capítulos.
1. Último primer día

Disclaimer: Me encantaría vivir de escribir, pero les puedo asegurar que no estoy lucrando con esta historia, todos los personajes son propiedad de la ídola J. , al igual que el universo en el que está inmersa la historia.

Aquí, todo es exactamente igual al libro excepto por el pequeño detalle peludo de que Remus no murió en la batalla final.

* * *

**Último primer día**

Hermione, a diferencia de Ron y Harry, había decidido terminar su enseñanza en Hogwarts. Muchos le habían insistido en que no era necesario y había recibido ofertas laborales en el Ministerio, pero ella era fiel a su deseo por aprender. Su novio Ron también intentó disuadirla, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, no porque algo estuviera mal en su relación, Ron estaba enamorado y también lo estaba Hermione, pero eso no iba a quitar el hecho de que la chica no tenía todo resuelto. A veces envidiaba a Ron y Harry que tenían todo claro, ambos estaban decididos en convertirse en Aurores.

Y es que todos esperaban que ella fuera la mejor estudiante, fuera exitosa y que tuviera una perfecta vida mágica al lado de un mago como Ron, con muchos hijos pelirrojos. Nada de eso le desagradaba, incluso creía firmemente que sería completamente feliz con una vida así, el problema era que si le preguntaban que iba a ser de ella en un año más, no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Hermione dejó de pensar en su futuro y se enfocó en el presente. Traspasó la barrera para llegar a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos seguida de su novio y sus amigos, Ginny y Harry.

\- No me agrada saber que estarás lejos, ¿sabes? - le comentó Ron cuando tuvieron que despedirse - aun puedes arrepentirte, ¿sabes?.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado, Ron - insistió la chica dándole un suave beso en los labios - solo será un año y me verás en todas las fiestas. Además siempre puedes aparecerte en Hogsmeade y yo puedo escaparme para verte.

\- ¿Hermione Granger está insinuando que quiere romper las reglas? - preguntó el chico agarrándola por la espalda para atraer su cuerpo hacia él y dándole un gran beso.

\- Te amo, tonto - río la chica suspirando - pero ya es hora.

Hermione le sonrió para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Ginny que la miraba algo ansiosa. Ambas subieron al tren y se despidieron de Harry y los Weasley por la ventanilla del vagón que compartían con Luna. Era extraño para Hermione concebir un año de su vida mágica sin sus dos mejores amigos, pero estaba segura que tomaba una buena decisión, necesitaba ese año de paz, de no pensar en guerra y de disfrutar del estudio, porque luego de recibir tantas ofertas de trabajos y cartas para escribir su biografía, Hermione se dio cuenta que no tenía idea que quería hacer con su vida.

Y es que ya nada tenía tanto sentido como antes. Siempre había tenido una vida mágica llena de aventuras y peligro. Desde el primer año en que se encontró con un troll y buscaron la piedra filosofal hasta el año anterior que lo había pasado en una carpa rodeada de peligros. Era extraño sentir que nada iba a ocurrir. No habían dementores en el tren, ni mortífagos y por primera vez nadie la molestaba. Probablemente se debía que ahora intimidaba algo a la gente por ser parte de los rostros visibles de la lucha con Lord Voldemort. Notó que los Slytherin ni siquiera intentaban asustarla, cosa que le parecía poco natural, después de tanto tiempo escuchando a la gente llamarla "sangre sucia".

El viaje fue tranquilo, pasaron al club de Slug por un tiempo, conversaron con Luna que actuaba tan extraña como siempre, se rieron don Dean, fue un viaje realmente agradable para Hermione. Cuando llegaron, Hermione vio a los de primero que estaban siendo guiados por Hagrid, mientras ellos se subían a los carruajes. Ese sentimiento de llegar a Hogwarts la emocionaba, cruzó la puerta, exploró el Hall y se sorprendió al ver que no había marcas de la batalla que se había realizado hace unos meses. Con Ginny llegaron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sonrieron.

Fue el primer momento en que dimensionó que habían muchas caras que extrañaba. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya había salido de Hogwarts, siendo muy pocos los que repitieron el año, se sentía algo fuera de lugar con todos y era algo que le habían advertido, no todos los alumnos habían vivido lo que ella había vivido y eso se iba a notar.

McGonagall los recibió con un discurso elocuente y de paz, lleno de agradecimientos a las personas que hicieron posible que Hogwarts y el mundo mágico volvieran a ser lo que eran antes. El momento de silencio hizo pensar a Hermione lo agradecida que debía estar por estar viva, porque muchos de sus conocidos no habían tenido la misma suerte y lo mismo debió haber estado pensando Ginny porque le agarró su mano con firmeza y soltó una lagrima silenciosa. Hermione sabía que su amiga aun no superaba lo que le había ocurrido a Fred, no pudo evitar girar su cabeza a la mesa de los profesores, era extraño no ver a Albus Dumbledore o a Severus Snape en la honorable mesa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a Remus Lupin, el nuevamente asignado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con la cabeza gacha, evidentemente pensando en su difunta esposa. No pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, empatizando con su dolor.

Luego de vivir todas las ceremonias de inicio de curso Hermione ayudo juntó al resto de los prefectos a guiar a los de primero, enseñándoles el camino a la sala común, hablándoles sobre cómo el castillo podía ser algo temperamental, sobre la casa del León y obviamente les presentó a la Dama Gorda. Dentro de la sala común habló de reglas y se sintió algo vieja al ver la diferencia de edad que tenía con los de primero. Y es que algunos niños pensaron que ella era profesora y no una alumna. No le sorprendió tanto, ella estaba apunto de cumplir diecinueve años y sabía que en el año anterior la había cambiado, tenía un rostro algo más duro y más maduro.

Ginny la había esperado en la sala común para subir juntas a su habitación, era la primera vez que compartirían un cuarto en Hogwarts y las hacía sentir como si estuvieran en la madriguera. Subieron las escaleras casi en una competencia y se rieron al notar que las otras dos chicas de su habitación ya estaban durmiendo. Se cambiaron rápidamente, se lavaron los dientes y se lanzaron como unas fieras a una de las camas y se acostaron juntas como buenas amigas, mientras hablaban bajo las sabanas.

\- ¿Lista para este nuevo año? - preguntó Ginny desde su cama con doseles.

\- Extrañaré a los chicos - contestó la aludida.

\- No me lo recuerdes, ya me había acostumbrado a tener a Harry al lado mio - se quejó la pelirroja - pero si ya pude con el año pasado, siento que podré soportar un último año separados.

Después de haber pasado un año agotador y separado de Harry, Ginny había disfrutado al máximo todos los días de verano con su novio, pero ahora sería algo diferente, el año anterior no era tan pública su relación y ahora que el mundo mágico había recobrado su paz, no tenían demasiadas noticias importantes de las que hablar, así que había muchas personas curiosas sobre su relación con el niño que vivió. Constantemente recibía cartas de Corazón de Bruja pidiendo una entrevista y gente en la calle la detenía para preguntarle cosas sobre Harry.

\- Ron y Harry se las arreglarán para venir a vernos - le recordó Hermione - conociendo a Harry, mañana estará pasando por el sauce boxeador.

\- No sé que harán esos dos sin ti - Ginny se tapó con las sabanas - No podrán pasar ningún ramo teórico de la Academia de Aurores sin ti para corregir sus ensayos.

Justo en ese momento Crockshanks maulló quejándose de que su dueña no estaba en su cama, Hermione se vio obligada a salir de su escondite bajo las sabanas de Ginny y fue a su cama. Crockshanks se acomodó en sus piernas y comenzó a ronronear.

\- Extrañaré a Ron - confesó finalmente Hermione acomodando su almohada - pero no se lo digas a Ron, me lo sacaría en cara por siempre.

\- Ni una palabra - río la pelirroja - Mejor enfócate en lo positivo, sin Harry este será el primer año en que no temerás por tu vida.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - dijo entre risa y un bostezo - definitivamente será un año diferente.

* * *

Para los que me han leído, a "Esto es 1977" le quedan pocos capítulos para terminar (Ya era hora) y lo mismo está pasando con "Creer en un final feliz", por lo que es hora de comenzar un proyecto que está en mi cabeza hace muchísimo tiempo y que le tengo bastante fe, porque estoy obsesionada con una historia Remus/Hermione que no involucre viajes en el tiempo, así que aquí está la primera piedra y espero la disfruten. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron inbox en mi gran tiempo de ausencia y espero compensarlos con una nueva historia de amor.

Espero besen con pasión, sueñen en el aire y que sonrían como nunca

_**Simona Polle **_


	2. Lectura ligera

**Lectura ligera**

Las primeras semanas del año escolar fueron extraños para Hermione, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con gente menor a ella, incluso algunas clases le parecían algo básicas a pesar de haber tomado la mayoría en nivel avanzado. Sus profesores le asignaban algunas tareas extras para entretenerla, pero nada parecía saciar su gusto por conocimiento.

Sin duda la trataban distinto. Quizá no era novedad que ella fuera a ver a Hagrid y que hablaran como amigos, porque lo eran, además él estaba muy solo ya que Madame Maxime estaba en Francia y Grawp había vuelto a la vida de gigantes. Tampoco era algo inesperado que hablara con Slughorn que había accedido a hacer un nuevo año de pociones. Él la llamaba no solo para ser parte del club de Slug, sino que tenía una foto de ella entre sus fotos de alumnos destacados. Remus Lupin, por otro lado, ya la tenía casi como ayudante en su clase y le daba trabajos distintos que a otros alumnos. No se sentía como una alumna normal, porque nadie la trataba como tal, incluso McGonagall la invitaba a tomar té en su oficina. Conversaban de cosas sobre el castillo, clases y cosas banales. Hermione sospechaba que ella esperaba que se volviera profesora en el colegio en algún momento de su vida y no le parecía una mala idea.

Cuando Hermione no estaba con Ginny, en sus rondas o en la biblioteca, la chica escribía y recibía cartas de Ron que le contaba como Harry y él estaban disfrutando de la Academia de Aurores y cómo se pasaba su turno en Sortilegios Weasley haciéndole bromas a George o a los clientes. Ron estaba algo preocupado por George porque a pesar de que él se había ofrecido a tomar más turnos en la tienda para que su hermano se tomara unas vacaciones, George se había negado y se pasaba largos tiempos en la tienda, sacando cálculos financieros innecesarios, reorganizando los artículos, encerrándose en su oficina y a pesar de que se pasaba largas horas en la sala de creación, no había sacado ningún nuevo producto.

Ron y Harry habían viajado casi todos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade para ver a las chicas y pasar un rato juntos, pero ya les habían mencionado que ahora no podrían hacerlo más de una vez al mes porque comenzarían con actividades en terreno con la academia y además, tal y como Ginny le había dicho a Hermione, los chicos empezaban a sentir la presión de tener ramos teóricos sin la ayuda de su amiga.

\- ¿Estás segura que tomaste una buena decisión quedándote en Hogwarts? - le preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade a mitad del mes de Septiembre - No me mal interpretes pero acaba de pasar tu cumpleaños y no te veo tan entusiasmada y tus cartas solo dicen que estás estudiando mucho.

Hermione se quedó pensando un poco en su respuesta, sin lugar a dudas aun no se sentía desafiada en el castillo, pero no se arrepentía se su decisión, no creía que un trabajo en el ministerio cambiaría esa sensación. Aunque no podía negar que se lo había preguntado muchas veces en los últimos días, quizá un trabajo en el ministerio no sería algo desafiante pero por lo menos le permitiría estar al lado de Ron.

\- No creo que McGonagall se enoje si ya no quieres volver - le volvió a insistir Ron ya que la chica no le había respondido nada.

\- No seas tonto, Ron, estoy bien en el castillo - sonrió la chica acercándolo y dándole un suave beso - solo te he extrañado un poquito más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

Ella no era de muchas emociones, ni de ser melosa, pero era cierto que le gustaría tener a Ron más cerca de ella, incluso para revolver su pelo aleonado o burlarse de ella por lo preocupada por los deberes. Ahora lo único que quería era besar al pelirrojo y eso hizo, sintió como el chico le agarró con fuerza la espalda y la beso apasionadamente. Ella se sujeto de su cuello y se sintió feliz de tener ahí a su novio.

Lamentablemente oyó la voz de Ginny gritándole que era hora de irse.

\- A veces odio a mi hermana - se quejó Ron separándose.

\- No quiero irme - confesó Hermione volviendo a acercar a Ron.

\- No lo hagas.

Hermione río y besó a su novio por última vez. Por un momento deseó ser irresponsable e impulsiva, pero sabía que no lo era, no podía quedarse aunque lo quisiera con todo su cuerpo y todo su corazón. Tenía deberes que hacer y se había planteado adelantar algunos problemas de Aritmancia que Séptima Vector le había entregado como trabajo extra.

No podía quedarse.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus novios y caminaron por el puente hacia el castillo, no dijeron ninguna palabra, ninguna de las dos quería dejar Hogsmeade, pero ya se estaba oscureciendo y tenían que volver. Aun no se acostumbraban a tener que despedirse.

Al día siguiente, las lechuzas del desayuno llenaron el Gran Comedor y Hermione notó que muchos alumnos las miraban. A Ginny eso no le gustaba, conocía bien a los adolescentes como para saber que había algo tras esas miradas, no tardó en imponerse y averiguar lo que ocurría. Una chica de Gryffindor le pasó una revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_ y Hermione vio como su amiga se ponía roja de furia.

\- ¡Pensé que tenías controlada a Rita Skeeter! - gritó la pelirroja poniendo la revista abierta frente a Hermione - ¿A caso no tienen vida que tienen que ocuparse de la mía?

Hermione se asustó un poco por la reacción de la pelirroja e intentó calmarla para no hacer una escena en el gran comedor, ya que si antes solo unos cuantos alumnos las miraban, con el grito de la chica la atención de todos, incluso de los profesores, se había enfocado en ellas. Ginny se sentó y no miró a Hermione, se concentro completamente en masticar fuertemente sus tostadas como si al morder estuviera destruyendo a un enemigo. Hermione vio la revista con calma, en primera plana figuraban dos fotos, una de Harry y Ginny y otra de Ron y ella, ambas entrelazadas en una cinta marcada con el título "Héroes Enamorados", brillaba de manera cursi y sintió que quería vomitar. La chica abrió la revista un poco más alterada y justo en las hojas del centro figuraban unas cuantas fotos de el día anterior.

El artículo estaba lleno de fotos de Hogsmeade, hablaba incoherencias sobre el amor, sobre la decisión de Hermione de quedarse en Hogwarts, incluso sobre su cumpleaños. No dejaron de lado del ingreso de los chicos a la academia y, absurdamente, especulaba sobre posibles fechas de matrimonios. Hermione sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba de vergüenza, mientras leía y miraba las fotos de ella besando apasionadamente a Ron.

Se fijó en el autor del artículo, un tal "August Tofty". Jamás había oído hablar de él, pero esto superaba los límites que Hermione tenía con la prensa amarillista, sentía que su privacidad había sido violada.

\- ¡Ahora mamá va a pensar que me voy a casar con Harry! - se quejó Ginny - Creen que estoy embarazada, quieren que a alguien le de un infarto, esto no se puede quedar así, voy a matar a alguien, Hermione, ¡Me las van a pagar!

\- Ginny calma - le pidió Hermione - es solo un estúpido artículo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿Sabes lo que significa? - le preguntó la pelirroja sin esperar una respuesta - que esto es solo el comienzo, ya no podremos estar tranquilos en ningún lugar, olvídate de estar tranquilos en Hogsmeade.

No podía refutar lo que decía su amiga, esto se sentía igual que cuando la gente hablaba de su relación con Viktor Krum, habían tenido unas cuantas citas y todas debían ser muy a escondidas. Lo odiaba, ella no había pedido ser famosa.

Ambas se fueron a clases, Ginny algo más alterada, pero ya no le gritaba a la gente y eso era un avance. En la tarde ambas recibieron cartas de sus novios, preguntando estúpidamente si habían visto la revista. Ron le dijo que no se preocupara y como era típico de él, mencionó que no debía enojarse tanto porque se veía hermosa en las fotos, como si no entendiera que el problema no era algo estético. Por otro lado Harry comentó que había ido a hablar a la revista para quejarse y salió con el trato de que iba a darles una entrevista a cambio de que dejaran de perseguirlos con cámaras. Ginny no parecía muy contenta con la decisión del chico, no soportaba la idea de tener que ceder a los chismosos.

\- Me voy a entrenar - anunció la pelirroja enojada - quizá así deje de pensar en esta estupidez.

Hermione se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a la biblioteca a continuar con los problemas de Aritmancia que había adelantado. No tardó en terminar con el problema del siete y se desilusionó al darse cuenta que era él último. Eran las cinco de la tarde, demasiado temprano, pensó en ir a ver el el entrenamiento de quidditch, pero eso no la iba a hacer que dejara de pensar en el artículo.

Decidió quedarse en la biblioteca y encontrar algo interesante que leer. Recorrió los estantes llenos de libro y vio a alumnos haciendo su tarea. Ayudó a una niña de Ravenclaw con un libro que necesitaba y pasó por el último estante, donde se sorprendió de ver a Remus Lupin que sacaba un un gran libro azul mientras sujetaba a un pequeño niño.

\- Profesor - saludo la chica - no sabía que Teddy estaba en el castillo.

\- Oh, Hermione, hola - sonrió con calma el hombre - si, vino por el fin de semana para estar conmigo unos días, su abuela lo vendrá a buscar mañana.

Hermione se acercó al niño de seis meses que miraba atentamente a Remus Lupin como si fuera la única persona del lugar, reía silenciosamente mientras salía un poco de baba por su boca mojando la manta azul en la que el profesor lo cargaba.

\- ¿Buscando un libro en especifico? - le preguntó Remus sacando a la chica del trance en el que estaba mirando a Edward Lupin.

\- No - dijo la chica meneando la cabeza - la verdad es que no sé bien que estoy buscando, sólo algo interesante, lectura ligera.

\- Eres igual a la madre de Harry, ¿Sabes? - río Remus haciendo que Teddy también lo hiciera - Lily siempre buscaba eso, algo interesante. Si no fuera porque James la sacaba de los libros, se hubiera leído toda esta biblioteca, si es que no lo hizo.

Hermione pensó en sus amigos, quizá sino fuera por Harry y Ron ella seguiría inmersa en libros. Por un momento se sintió como la pequeña niña de once años que acababa de conocer el mundo mágico y que quería saberlo todo, estaba inmersa en los libros y no compartía con nadie, porque los libros le hacían sentir una seguridad que las personas no le daban.

\- Lo sé, quizá paso demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca - se lamentó la chica intentando no pensar en su tiempo sin Harry y Ron.

\- Eso no es malo - se apresuró a decir Remus - no hay nada mejor que alguien que se preocupa de aprender cada día más. Pero puedo adivinar, por las tareas extras que me has pedido, que todavía no encuentras nada que te llame verdaderamente la atención.

\- Exacto - respondió para luego cambiar de tema, no le gustaba ser el centro de conversación - ¿Y usted que hace en la biblioteca?

\- Buscaba algo sobre Metamorfomagia - respondió el profesor mostrando el libro azul - Teddy aun es muy pequeño como para mostrar magia y por ende, saber si tiene los poderes de Dora, pero estoy seguro que ayer su piel tenía otro tono - Hermione no pudo dejar de notar como los ojos de Remus Lupin se entristecieron al nombrar a su difunta esposa, pero con naturalidad volvió a sonreír - La verdad es que me preocupa un poco que de la nada empiece a cambiar su apariencia y se pierda por ahí.

Ambos rieron con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal por lo que Madame Pince hizo un sonora queja con su garganta, lo que hizo que ambos se rieran nuevamente, aunque ahora con mayor discreción. Pero para la mala suerte de ambos, Teddy encontró muy chistoso como se movía su padre, por lo que empezó a reír con hipo, eso entre que lo asusto y lo divirtió aun más, haciendo que Hermione y Remus no pudieran evitar reírse con fuerzas, a pesar de los retos que se escuchaban desde el mostrador de la biblioteca que anunciaban que le estaban quitando diez puntos a su casa.

\- Fuera de mi biblioteca, vuelvan el viernes para dos horas castigo - ordenó con fuerza Madame Pince llegando a la estantería en la que se encontraban- ¡Por Merlin, Remus!

\- Lo siento Irma - se disculpó Remus intentando contener su risa mientras sujetaba a Teddy que aun tenía hipo- es mi culpa, no debí haber traído a Teddy para acá, por favor disculpe a la señorita Granger.

\- No sé como te la has arreglado desde que eras estudiante para que te quite tus castigos, Remus Lupin - dijo la bibliotecaria con el tono severidad que la caracterizaba- No los castigaré, pero estarán vetados de la biblioteca por esta semana y si, profesor, también va para usted, debería ser un ejemplo para los alumnos.

Madame Pince le sonrió tiernamente a Teddy en despedida y le quitó a Remus el libro sobre Metamorfomagía que tenía en las manos. Sin más tuvieron que salir de la biblioteca algo sorprendidos por la severidad de la bibliotecaria. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta que Teddy volvió a tener hipo.

\- Definitivamente tú eres el culpable de todo esto, Teddy - dijo Remus apretándole las mejillas con suavidad - ya te castigaron en Hogwarts y ni siquiera has entrado.

\- Será todo un merodeador, ¿no? - río Hermione.

\- Eso me temo - Remus levantó a Teddy a ver si el movimiento calmaba su hipo pero al parecer no tenía ningún resultado - lamento mucho que te prohíban ir a la biblioteca esta semana, Hermione, te prometo que lo compensaré. - Teddy miró a Hermione - hasta él te esta pidiendo disculpas.

\- No se preocupe, profesor - negó la chica - quizá me hizo un favor y haga algo más que ver libros.

\- Vamos, Hermione, después de todo lo que nos conocemos no puedo creer que aun no te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre de pila - se quejó el profesor mientras volvía a levantar a su hijo - incluso Ginny Weasley me ha llamado por mi nombre en clases.

\- Es la costumbre, creo - sonrió la chica - siempre lo he llamado profesor, incluso fuera del castillo.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de que este pequeño monstruo tome una siesta - anunció Remus viendo como Teddy parpadeaba continuamente y bostezaba suavemente- Si quieres puedes acompañarme y ver si alguno de mis libros te sirve para entretenerte por la semana.

Hermione miró la hora, Ginny probablemente ya había salido de la práctica y la estaba esperando en el Gran Comedor, por lo que se disculpó con Remus de no ir con ellos y se despidió con un suave beso de Teddy que se río con suavidad al sentir el contacto de la chica. Vio como los dos se alejaba y se dispuso a caminar al Gran Comedor. Al llegar, miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y de inmediato pudo divisar a Ginny, que incluso desde esa distancia mostraba en su expresión corporal un enojo digno de Molly Weasley.

\- Una empresa de túnicas de galas me mandó una carta para saber si me interesa un acuerdo para utilizar una de sus elegante túnicas en mi matrimonio - se quejó Ginny mostrándole un pergamino timbrado- si tú no matas a ese August Tofty, yo lo haré.

\- Por lo menos deberías aprovecharte y que te manden túnicas de muestra - río Hermione mientras se servía vegetales - y de pasada pide que te contacten con alguna pastelería para que te manden muestras de pastel.

\- Lo dices como si fueses gracioso, Hermione - Ginny clavó el tenedor fuertemente sobre el pergamino - odio que se metan en mi vida, es como cuando Ron se metían en mis relaciones cuando estaba en quinto.

\- Lo digo para que no te lo tomes a mal, Ginny, esto ya pasará- le dijo Hermione - Sólo no pienses en ello y quizá Harry arregle las cosas.

\- Oh, créeme, más le vale - dijo la pelirroja en un tono que parecía más el de su madre que el de ella - Si no, tendrá las peores vacaciones de navidad de su vida.

Ginny a veces podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero esta vez su enojo superaba a las bromas de sus hermanos, al sentimiento de asco que le daba Lavender Brown cuando acosaba a su hermano e incluso esa vez que su madre la había obligado a pasar tiempo de caridad con Fleur. Tardó un poco en que la chica se calmara pero después de cenar y conversar con Luna Lovegood sobre sus extravagantes planes para Halloween, la pelirroja estaba más alegre y dispuesta de irse a la cama sin quejarse.

Ya en la pieza ambas se pusieron pijama y se prepararon para dormir. Hermione se trenzo su cabello y abrió las cortinas de su cama, ahí vio a Crockshanks a los pies de su cama, recostado sobre un paquete. Sin que Ginny la viera, ya que que ya se había dispuesto a dormir, agarró el paquete y lo abrió preguntándose que sería. Era un libro, un ejemplar de _"Evolución de los derechos de los monstruos, híbridos y otros no humanos Vol. I"_ de Libatius Boothby. Era un libro bastante grande y muy bien cuidado. Sorprendida buscó alguna explicación, así que abrió el libro y se encontró con una pequeña nota con letra perfecta.

**_"Por mi culpa no puedes entrar a la biblioteca, lo siento mucho_**  
**_mi padre dice que este libro te g_****_ustará.  
_****_Edward "Teddy" Lupin"_**

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la divertida nota. Se acostó, cerró sus cortinas y con un silencioso _lumos_, iluminó su al redor para leer el pesado libro. Remus Lupin había acertado con aquel libro, la historia la había atrapado completamente, era sobre un aventurero, Boothby que contaba los cambios en la vida de los no humanos a través de inteligentes anécdotas que involucraban al ministerio, algunas demandas y a personajes entretenidos. Era como si Gilderoy Lockhart no fuese un fraude, e incluso mejor, porque realizaba análisis muy completos sobre jurisprudencia, derechos y deberes. Hermione ya iba en el capítulo veinte cuando se dio cuenta que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Cerró el libro con delicadeza, lo puso debajo de su almohada, apagó la luz de su varita y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que acababa de leer y las cosas que recordó gracias a eso. La lucha contra los puristas, Firenze y el odio que sentía por Dolores Umbridge. También en Growp, Dobby y claro, la P.E.D.D.O.

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, siempre he creído que la gente espera demasiado de Hermione por ser siempre la primera de la clase, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida, es que uno no llega a ninguna parte sin pasión y a Hermione se le había olvidado que era lo que lo movía. Como siempre espero recibir sus comentarios, sus dudas, sus deseos y por que no, sus incoherencias. Espero saber de ustedes y nuevamente agradecerles por los reviews en todas mis historias, los favoritos y los buenos mensajes que me han llegado.

Abrazos, algodones de azúcar y curas del dolor de espalda para ustedes.

_**Simona Polle **_


	3. Fotografías

**Fotografías**

Ginny estuvo molestando a Hermione toda la semana por su castigo de la biblioteca, al fin tenía algo que sacarle en cara cuando ella le reprochaba por pasar por alto algunas reglas del castillo. Además, la pelirroja no dudó por un segundo en comentárselo a Ron, quien se estuvo riendo de ella en cada una de sus cartas y aunque había sido por escrito, la chica leía cada palabra en el tono de su novio. Era chistoso como una carta podía hacerla sentir que él estuviera conversando a su lado y como era que podía extrañarlo tanto, que se alegraba de que él se burlaba de ella.

Pasaron los días y así dos semana y los futuros aurores no habían podido viajar. Para no pensar en todo el tiempo que había estado alejada de su novio, Ginny se había obsesionado con el quidditch, era capitana del equipo, pero además de los entrenamientos, hacía carreras de velocidad antes de desayunar, y tiros libres a los aros cada vez que podía. Hermione, por otro lado, se enfocaba en adelantar aun más sus trabajos, realizar clases extra de preparación de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y se distraía robando nuevos volúmenes de Libatius Boothby. Su profesor de defensa se río cuando cuatro días después de haberle entregado el primer libro, ya se lo estaba devolviendo y exigiéndole un segundo volumen.

Con octubre, llegó el frío, por lo que las sopas de zapallo y de arveja llenaban los estómagos de los alumnos del castillo. Ginny ya iba en su segundo plato cuando una lechuza dejó caer sobre su cabeza una carta, era de Harry. La chica la abrió con emoción pero su rostro pasó de una completa felicidad a una tristeza inminente.

\- No vendrán este fin de semana - le anunció la pelirroja en un tono que iba entre el enojo y la tristeza - mañana entrarán en un desafío de sobrevivencia de una semana, les avisaron hoy para que no pudieran preparar nada.

\- Esto es injusto, no han venido hace tres semanas - se quejó Hermione - ¿Y por qué solo Harry escribe? Voy a matar a Ron.

\- Lo peor es que tienen esa estúpida fiesta de Halloween del ministerio y nosotras estaremos encerradas en el castillo - saltó Ginny - ¿Estás segura de que no podemos ir?

\- McGonagall dice que dejarnos ir, sería sentar las bases para que cualquier alumno pida salir del colegio por eventos sociales - citó Hermione recordando cada palabra que le había dicho la directora - Lo que más me da rabia es que le encuentro toda la razón.

\- No importa, haremos una fiesta de Halloween nosotras con el ED en casa de Hagrid - dijo Ginny - y serán ellos los que lamenten no estar en el castillo.

Hermione intentó recordarle que no se trataba de venganza, ni de hacerle daño a nadie y que definitivamente los chicos no tenían la intención de pasar tanto tiempo sin verlas. Le recordó que la Navidad sería en poco más de dos meses y que eso significaría que podrían pasar un buen tiempo juntos. Pero Ginny era orgullosa, no le gustaba sentirse abandonada y a pesar de las cartas de Harry, así se sentía, abandonada. Solo para hacerla sentir mejor, Hermione le destacó que por lo menos Harry le había escrito, no como Ron, que al parecer pensó que con la carta de su amigo bastaba.

No supieron más de los chicos hasta unos días antes de Halloween, ambos relataron como los habían dejado en medio de un bosque solo con sus varitas y con un montón de criaturas por doquier. La misión era atrapar a un Auror, pero no fue nada fácil, al parecer a Ron lo atacaron unas babosas gigantes y a Harry lo picaron dos acromántulas bebés. Se demoraron en escribir porque ninguno de los dos pasó la prueba y fueron puestos en cuarentena por una semana en San Mungo. A Hermione casi se le cae el pelo de los nervios, solo con pensar que su novio y su mejor amigo casi mueren en un simulacro, pero Ron terminó su carta explicándole que la misión estaba diseñada para que nadie la pasara, que la hacían para que supieran por los terrores que un Auror debía pasar.

Hermione igual se preocupó.

Llegó el día de Halloween y se notaba que el castillo no escatimó ni un galleon en decoraciones, hubo calabazas en los pasillos y telarañas en las puertas de las salas de estudio, incluso la biblioteca tenía murciélagos que volaban cada cierto tiempo por sobre los alumnos. El banquete de esa noche también había sido bien organizado, los fantasmas del castillo habían preparado una trágica obra de teatro con la que todos se rieron, incluso cuando el Barón Sanguinario la transformó en una tragedia al atravesar con su espada a todos los personajes. Los elfos domésticos también se habían superado, la comida era temática, habían globos oculares y baba de troll. Muy pocos alumnos se atrevieron a comerlo, pero al parecer estaban babosos y deliciosos.

Cuando la cena culminó las chicas se reunieron con Luna y otros miembros del ED. Tenían sus mochilas traían escondidas algunas bebidas y algunos dulces de la cena, ya que todos sabían que no podían dejar a Hagrid como encargado de los bocadillos.

\- ¿Y si nos atrapan? - pregunto Dennis Creevey algo ansioso - ¿Nos expulsaran?

\- Después de lo que vivimos el año pasado - le respondió Dean Thomas - vale la pena arriesgarnos por hacer una fiesta.

Eran solo ocho personas, pero eran demasiados como para pasar desapercibidos por la noche, así que se turnaron para pasar en parejas, cubiertos con las capas negras. De dos en dos tocaron la puerta de Hagrid que había aceptado gustoso de ser el anfitrión. Contaron historias de terror, donde destacaron las extravagantes y fantasiosas criaturas que Luna Lovegood afirmaba haber visto. Hubo un momento de tristeza cuando uno de los chicos mencionó que le daba más terror pensar en el año anterior que en cualquier historia de terror.

\- Por el Ejercito de Dumbledore - brindó Ginny levantando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Por la paz - brindó Luna levantando una copa de soda de cereza.

\- Por los que ya no están aquí - continuó Dennis.

Y así todos brindaron por lo que parecía pertinente, por personas en especifico, por el futuro, por Harry, por lo que ahora eran y luego siguieron con los brindis más alocados, por el quidditch, por las arañas de chocolate, por las apuestas, por el whisky de fuego que le habían robado a los Slytherin, por las bromas que algunos tenían organizado para dejarle en claro a McGonagall que no se necesitaba ser Fred y George para hacer reir al castillo e incluso el viejo Fang pareció brindar ladrando.

Estaban todos riendo estrepitosamente, comiendo dulces y disfrutando de un Halloween muy ameno, cuando escucharon ruidos en el exterior.

\- Rayos, quizás nos reímos demasiado - comentó Ginny - Si me pillan me vetarán como capitana del equipo,mi madre me matara, me expulsaran.

\- Cállate Ginny, eso no pasará - río Hermione.

\- Chicos, silencio - los cayó Hagrid que había corrido la cortina de una pequeña ventana para saber que ocurría - es Remus Lupin. ¡Ocúltense!

Como un torbellino empezaron a correr para esconderse. Tras la cama de Fang, bajo el velador, en la esquina de la ropa sucia y bajo la gran cama. Hermione se encargo de mover la varita para hacer desaparecer los vasos, las botellas y el olor a fiesta. Limpió el lugar, pero aun buscaba un lugar para esconderse cuando se escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Hermione evaluó las posibilidades, sus siete compañeros estaban bien ocultos, pero no veía ningún posible lugar para ella.

\- Rubeus, soy Remus ¿Estás despierto? - se escuchó tras la puerta - vi la luz prendida y necesito un favor.

El semigigante miró a Hermione y ella solo atinó a aparecer un juego de té que rápidamente se sirvió solo y una bandeja de bombones. Se sentó en la mesa, arregló un poco su capa e indicó a Hagrid con un gesto de manos, que abriera la puerta. Hagrid se sorprendió pero le hizo caso, en realidad Remus podría entender que la chica estuviera allí y quizá, tenían suerte y decidía pasarlo por alto.

\- Si, en seguida - dijo Hagrid acercándose a la puerta y mirando a Hermione por última vez - pasa, Remus.

Remus entró, estaba en su típica capa remendada y sus ojeras de siempre, Hermione le sonrió desde la mesa, logrando que el profesor se sobresaltara.

\- Hermione vino a verme para traerme dulces de Halloween - comentó Hagrid antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo.

\- Sé que no debería estar fuera de mi sala común, profesor, pero... es Hagrid - sonrió Hermione con inocencia.

Remus miró a su alrededor y luego la mesa que tenía los bombones y las dos tazas de té. Hermione agradeció a sus adentros lo bien escondidos que estaban sus compañeros y tomó de su té para parecer casual, pero lo lamentó al notar que el agua estaba demasiado caliente.

\- No te preocupes, no diré nada - sonrió al fin Remus - aunque espero no se vuelva una costumbre esto de romper las reglas.

\- De ninguna manera, profesor - contestó avergonzada la chica agradeciendo que no recibiría ningún castigo - ¿Y a que venía para acá?

\- ¡Cierto! - saltó Remus volviéndose al semi gigante - es que se acerca la luna llena y a Horace le falta uno de los ingredientes para mi poción. Iba a hablar mañana en la mañana pero como vi la luz de la cabaña prendida, aproveché, porque sino tienes debo mandar a pedirlo con urgencia a la droguería.

\- Solo dime que necesitas y veré si lo tengo - dijo divertido Hagrid - Horace siempre olvida revisar sus suministros, con Pomona estamos acostumbrados que nos avise a última hora que le falta algún ingrediente.

Remus le indicó que lo que faltaba para la poción era Azarollo y mientras Hagrid buscaba en los frascos en el estante bastante desorganizado de la pared del fondo, comentó que según Horace, había una escasez de Azarollo por el mal clima. Hermione volvía a ver los escondites de sus compañeros, pudo ver como Fang empezaba a agarrar un poco del pelo rubio de Luna y por suerte justo cuando Remus iba a mirar hacía allá y probablemente descubrir a los alumnos, Hagrid anunció que tenía varios frascos llenos de ramas, serbas y raíces de Azarollo.

\- Llévale todos los frascos a Horace, siempre me trae buen licor cuando le tengo ingredientes - comentó jovialmente el semi gigante.

\- Muchas gracias, Rubeus - Remus hechizó los frascos para se achicaran y los puso con cuidado en los bolsillos de su túnica - no sabes lo agradecido que estoy.

\- Ni lo menciones - Hagrid se limpió la barba con un pañuelo que deseaba ser lavado - como dije antes, Horace encontrará la forma de agradecerme.

Remus le dio un apretón de manos a Hagrid, indicando que estaba listo para marcharse y Hermione suspiró en alivió. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, como siempre le pasaba cuando le mentía a alguna autoridad, se sentía aliviada de que su profesor no haya descubierto al resto del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

-Adios Rubeus - se despidió y luego miró a la chica - Hermione, no esperarás que Rebeus y yo aceptemos que te quedes más tiempo fuera de tu sala común, ¿verdad?.

\- Cierto, tiene razón - dijo apresuradamente la chica notando que efectivamente, su profesor tenía razón - es solo que se me pasa el tiempo en esta cabaña, me recuerda mucho cuando venía con Harry y Ron.

\- Vamos, yo te llevo a tu sala común - le comentó el profesor haciendo que la chica se levantara y asintiera - no querrás encontrarte sola con Minerva, que está haciendo rondas esta noche. es una de las cosas que ya no debería hacer como directora, pero les aseguro que disfruta atrapar a los alumnos fuera de la cama.

Hermione se despidió de Hagrid, sacó uno de los bombones de la mesa, se colocó su capa para el frío y salió por la puerta, seguida de su profesor. No hablaron mucho en el camino por los pastos.

\- ¿Y cómo está Teddy? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

\- Su abuelo materno lo disfrazo para que fuera a pedir dulces, como un muggle - comentó Remus con una sonrisa algo triste - quizá mañana viaje a verlo, si adelanto algunas correcciones. No sabes cuanto lo extraño.

\- Debe ser complicado que no esté aquí.

\- Si, pero ya sabes, es mejor que este con sus abuelo, es más seguro - dijo Remus dejando a la chica con la sensación que intentaba convencerse con cada palabra - este castillo no está hecho para bebes y bueno, ¿Cómo están Ron y Harry?

\- Les ha ido bien en la academia, a Ron lo atacaron babosas y a Harry acromántulas - relató la chica como si fuera algo normal - Pero ahora deben estar disfrutando una fiesta de Halloween del ministerio.

\- Debe ser complicado estar aquí sin ellos.

\- No me acostumbro - confesó Hermione suspirando- es raro, pero hace un tiempo me di cuenta que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin esos bastardos, incluso extraño discutir con Ron.

\- Queda poco para navidad, es lo que me digo cuando extraño a Teddy - sonrió Remus mientras la ayudaba a subirse a una de las escaleras móviles.

\- Siempre me digo eso - comentó Hermione - lamentablemente, no siempre funciona.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, intentaron no hablar mucho más, por si había algún profesor haciendo guardia. Sabían que si los pillaban Remus podían decir que encontró merodeado a Hermione en los pasillos y que ya le había quitado puntos, pero aun así prefirieron no hablar demasiado para pasar desapercibidos.

\- Debo decir, Hermione - comentó Remus antes de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda - que por mucho que nos conozcamos, la próxima vez no te cubriré y deberé quitarte puntos.

\- Lo sé, profesor - dijo avergonzada - prometo no causarle más problemas.

\- Tampoco es para tanto - sonrió Remus - yo también fui alumno aquí.

\- Y por lo que sé causaba más problemas que yo - se burló Hermione.

\- Si, pero a mi no me pillaban - le corrigió Remus.

Llegaron frente al retrato que despertó de lo que parecía un sueño con un adonis de una pintura renacentista, Hermione dijo el santo y seña para poder entrar y se despidió del profesor. Al entrar a la sala común vio a dos alumnos de tercero que conversaban frente al fuego. Se sintió hipócrita al amenazarlos con darles castigos si no subían a sus habitaciones de inmediato. A penas se fueron de su vista fue a ver por la ventana, la cabaña de Hagrid ya tenía las luces apagadas, eso significaba que los chicos ya debían estar en camino.

Unos quince minutos después escuchó que el retrato volvió a moverse y vio como todos los alumnos de su casa que habían ido a ver a Hagrid estaban ahí. Ginny le comentó que vieron pasar Remus de vuelta de la sala común y casi los atrapa, porque escuchó a Dean chocar con una pared. Por suerte para ellos, la gata de Filch había aparecido cerca de él y se olvidó del ruido.

\- Nos salvamos - sonrió Hermione - ahora todos a dormir.

Así todos subieron agradecidos de la diversión de aquel viernes. Hermione y Ginny se cambiaron y entraron a sus respectivas camas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Estaban tan agotadas que se quedaron dormidas casi inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente se despertaron más tarde de lo normal, ninguna de las dos se levantó hasta que fueron las doce. Estaban muertas de hambre porque no habían ido a desayunar y si había algo que Hermione sabía era que Ginny no debía saltarse ninguna comida o alguien sufriría.

\- Estoy flamélica, Hermione - anunció la pelirroja sentándose en la mesa de los leones y empezando echar alimentos sobre su plato - tengo que entrenar en la tarde.

\- No sé si tienes un problema con la comida o con tu escoba, Gin.

\- Con ambas, Hermione - reconocio la pelirroja - y no tengo miedo en admitirlo.

Tenían tanta hambre que les parecía que todo era doblemente delicioso, el pollo al jugo, la jalea de berries, todo. Iban a levantarse de la mesa para ir a pasear por Hogsmeade y bajar lo que habían comido, pero Ginny escuchó a una chica cinco puestos más allá de ellas hablar de la fiesta del ministerio.

\- Ojala uno reciba invitaciones a esas fiestas - decía la chica - es como la fiesta del club de Slug para navidad, pero diez veces más emocionante, aquí dice que la música estuvo increíble y que incluso vinieron magos de otros países.

Con la sutileza de una piedra, Ginny pidió prestado el ejemplar de "El Profeta" que tenían las chicas, se quedó mirando lo que Hermione supuso era la sección de sociales y se quedó en ella unos minutos. Hermione se rió de lo paranoica que se veía su amiga, no la podía culpar porque si bien confiaba en Harry, sabía lo locas que podían llegar a ser sus admiradoras y no dudaba que podían acosarlo en la fiesta.

No se preocupó de su amiga hasta que vio que volteaba la página y luego de haber fruncido el ceño y haberse acercado al pergamino casi como si necesitara lentes, abrió los ojos con asombro y se quedó así por un momento. Pasaron unos segundos pero la chica cerró el diario y se la devolvió a las chicas con tranquilidad.

\- Pensé que iba a ser más interesante - dijo Ginny con voz descuidada - Hay unas cuantas fotos de Harry, más que nada con personajes octogenarios del ministerio. Parece que nosotras lo pasamos mejor que ellos.

\- ¿Segura que todo bien? - preguntó Hermione - te vi abrir los ojos como si estuvieras viendo al Grim.

\- No, si, nada importante - contestó la pelirroja haciendo que su amiga dudase - solo vi una túnica que me asombró de lo fea que era, eso no más.

Hermione frunció el ceño, dudando un poco de su amiga. Se levantó y se dirigió a las dos niñas que estaban con el diario. Ginny intentó detenerla diciéndole que quería ir a Hogsmeade inmediatamente, pero eso solo la incitó a ver el diario. Al principio todo parecía algo esperable, el relato era solo de qué asistentes habían y que cosas se habían organizado, pero nada más, ya que no era un diario de chismes. Las fotos tampoco eran nada impresionante, Harry salía en por lo menos cinco de ellas. Al dar vuelta la página se encontró con más fotografías, eran más casuales, Harry aparecía de nuevo al igual que otras personas que había visto en el club de Slug e incluso Rita Skeeter se encontraba en una foto con una copa de espumante y sin su pluma mágica. Todo era normal, hasta que vio dos fotografías animadas en la parte inferior de la página.

La chica era de tez clara, pero en ese momento había empalidecido tanto que parecía un fantasma, temió que se iba a desmayar, pero mantuvo la compostura. Ahí estaba viendo una fotografía del ministro, pero se enfocó en el fondo pudo reconocer la espalda de Ron, que sujetaba descaradamente la cintura de una chica. La animación dejaba ver que la chica daba vuelta un poco su cabeza para mirar a su novio coquetamente mientras él apretaba con su mano su cintura para atraerla hacía él. Unas fotos más a la izquierda pudo ver a Ron en miniatura en el fondo del cuadro, yéndose tomado de la mano de la misteriosa mujer, no podía verse bien, pero estaba segura que sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente cuando cruzaban la puerta.

En un torbellino de emociones, la chica se sentó para procesar las cosas, pasó de la negación a la furia, de la culpa a la aceptación, para luego volver a la ira, todo en menos de un minuto. Miró a Ginny que la miraba sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

\- Hermione, vamos a la sala común, hablemos - se atrevió a decir luego de un minuto de silencio - olvídate de ese diario.

Pero Hermione no sentía posible ir a su habitación sin explotar, no estaba entendiendo bien lo que ocurría, ¿Acaso Ron la estaba engañando?. Intentó por enésima vez encontrarle un sentido a lo que había visto, que quizá él solo la sujeto para bailar, que la acompañó afuera tomados de la mano porque ella se sentía mal, pero no, ninguna razón era lógica. Vio a la pelirroja que se iba a acercar a ella.

\- Ni se te ocurra defenderlo, Ginevra - le ordenó Hermione sin importarle que estaba armando una escena - ¿Querías que no lo viera?, ¿Me ibas a ocultar esto?

\- No, no, no - negó Ginny algo asustada, no acostumbraba a ver a su amiga enojada, pero sabía que era peligrosa - Hermione, aquí no, yo no tenía idea, lo vi recién. Sólo no lo hablemos aquí, sabes que la gente habla e inventa chismes, no le demos a la gente de qué hablar.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE HABLEN! - le gritó Hermione, logrando que todo el comedor les pusiera atención - Me da igual, Ginny. Además no es inventar, es cosa de ver las fotos, ¿no?. Si no quiere que hablen de él, entonces que se fije que no hayan cámaras mientras coquetea con una cualquiera.

Se levantó con fuerza y le ordenó que no la siguiera, porque si lo hacía, la hechizaría sin miedo, no le importaba que la expulsaran. Nadie en el Gran Comedor se movió mientras caminaba entre las mesas para salir del lugar, pudo sentir como todos los ojos curiosos la seguían, pero ella siguió su camino, pasó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió afuera del castillo.

Se detuvo un segundo. Como era hora de almuerzo y nadie se había atrevido a seguirla, no había nadie en el patio. El clima era horrible, Hermione sentía que se congelaba, pero tomó aire para calmarse. No le ayudo, solo se liberaron todas sus emociones. Miró a todas partes, seguía estando sola en las escaleras que daban al patio. Tomó una segunda bocanada de aire y lloró. Lloró desconsoladamente. No aguanto más, así que empezó a caminar, pero no sabía bien hacía dónde se dirigía.

Pensó en algún lugar donde se podía sentir segura, donde pudiese estar sola y donde nadie la molestase. No era tan estúpida como para ir al bosque prohibido, menos con ese clima y Hogsmeade iba a estar completamente lleno, tampoco quería ir dentro del castillo, porque no quería cruzarse con nadie. Miró para todos lados, la cabaña de Hagrid, el lago, los árboles. Todos eran lugares donde Ginny buscaría. Nada le parecía adecuado hasta que vio al Sauce Boxeador.

Decidida, se encaminó al Sauce, movió la artimaña para que el árbol no la atacara y entró al pasadizo. Si afuera estaba húmedo, aquel lugar era casi enfermizo. Agitó su varita mientras temblaba entre llantos y prendió luz para guiarse. Llegó a la casa de los gritos, estaba dentro de todo, limpio y ordenado, pero las cortinas estaban rasgadas y la cama estaba mal ubicada.

Sin aguantar más la chica soltó su varita que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo de madera y se largó a llorar tan fuerte que le dio miedo. No fue a la cama, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para moverse, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se sujetó el pecho. Mientras lloraba no podía dejar de ver las imágenes en su mente, no podía encontrar ninguna explicación lógica, nada que la calmara, ni una pequeña esperanza de que nada de lo que imaginaba era cierto.

Y lloró aun más cuando no pudo odiar al pelirrojo, lo amaba, no podía imaginarse con nadie más que Ronald Weasley. No podía dejar de sentir esa presión en el pecho que la estaba lastimando. No podía parar de llorar, se le habían ido todas la fuerzas. No quería creer lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía negar lo obvio.

¿De verdad Ron había sido capaz de hacer esto?

* * *

Aquí ya tienen un nuevo capítulo. Es algo triste el final pero lamentablemente así pasan las cosas en la vida. Sé que todavía no ven nada con Remus, yo igual me frustraría si busco una historia HG/RL y no pasa nada de amor entre ellos, pero prefiero desarrollar bien la historia, mostrar que Remus no es un depravado, además Hermione aun esta con Ron y Tonks no lleva ni medio año muerta. Igual pueden ver que igual en cada capítulo el tiempo pasa rápido, así que la historia no irá para nada lento. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, sus ideas y cualquier cosa que quieran decir.

Amen sin miedo, coman sin culpa y lean sin parar.

_**Simona Polle **_


	4. Desliz

**Desliz**

Hermione se despertó en el frío piso de la habitación de la casa de los gritos. Al ver a través de la pequeña ventana se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscuro y que las estrellas estaban en el cielo, miró su reloj y se asombró al descubrir que ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Intentó levantarse, pero le costó demasiado, sus articulaciones se sentían atrofiadas, sentía una tensión en su cuello y su cabeza le estaba dando una mala jugada.

Soportó las torturas de Mortifagos, pero no soportaba que su novio la engañase.

Agarró su varita que había rodado bajo la cama y miró a su al rededor. Estaba bien querer estar sola, pero tenía esa sensación de estar irrumpiendo en la habitación de alguien. Remus Lupin mantenía aquel lugar muy bien, no había rastros de pelos del hombre lobo, y aunque el cubrecama tenía algunos desgarros estaba completamente limpio.

Como una intrusa, abrió el cajón de la cómoda y se encontró con ungüentos, un paquete de galletas de vainilla y un libro de bolsillo con cubierta de cuero azul. Hermione no pudo resistirse y tomó el libro que reconoció como una popular historia de ficción que había escrito una bruja hace años atrás. Era lo que ella consideraba lectura demasiado que ligera. Le pareció extraño que su profesor tuviera un libro así, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era de él, era de Tonks. En la última página se encontró con una fotografía de ella, tenía una enorme sonrisa, le saludaba y a veces tocaba su vientre embarazado. Se veía tan feliz, tranquila y algo loca, justo como Hermione recordaba a Tonks. Era extraño verla, pensó en cómo Harry se sentía cuando miraba las fotografías mágicas de sus padres, debía ser horrible. Ella, en teoría, ya no tenía padres, pero sabía que estaban vivos y al parecer muy felices trabajando en Australia.

Estaba sufriéndo por unas fotos de Ron como si eso implicase que su mundo se estaba acabando, mientras que otras personas habían sufrido la muerte de amigos, hermanos y esposas. Hermione se odio en ese momento, por ser tan débil y desconsiderada. Volvió a colocar la fotografía en el libro, con mucho cuidado y guardó todo en su lugar, estaba dispuesta a levantarse y volver al castillo, ser fuerte, pero justo cuando tomó iba a levantarse, su cabeza la llevo a esa fiesta del ministerio y el nudo de su garganta volvió a aparecer.

Nunca fue una persona de piel, de dar abrazos por qué si y cuando estaba triste prefería que nadie estuviera con ella, pero ahora quería un abrazo, quería cariño y por irónico que era, necesitaba un abrazo de Ron y sólo de Ron. No quería que nadie la viera así, tan desdichada por algo tan banal. Todo el mundo pensaba que ella era fuerte y lógica y ahora actuaba como una bruja de quince años. Se tumbó en la cama y miró el techo, intentó imaginarse cosas con las vetas de la madera, así intentaría tener la mente en blanco, pero no funcionó tan bien. Veía ojos deformes, un hipogrifo, una escoba y una mano terrorífica, pero aun así no dejaba de soltar lágrimas. Intentó concentrarse en las vetas de la madera, pero ya no veía nada en concreto, contó las manchas, las tablas, los tonos y a pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde sintió sus ojos pesados y volvió a dormir.

Se despertó con frío, miró su reloj y se asombró de que ya fueran las siete de la mañana. Había dormido tanto y aun así se sentía cansada, adolorida y sin energías. Ahora de seguro que estaba en problemas, no había llegado a su cama. Era domingo, no habían clases y los profesores no tendrían por qué saber que no había llegado a la sala común, pero la verdad era que, a pesar de que siempre era una persona muy correcta, no le importaba ni un knut si es que la castigaban. Aun quería estar sola pero sabía que como no había llegado, Ginny estaría preocupada, la conocía. Probablemente Ginny le habría escrito a Harry en la noche y le habría pedido que utilice el Mapa del Merodeador para descubrir dónde se encontraba la chica. Tenía la esperanza de que Ginny respetara sus deseos de privacidad, no se lo dijera a nadie y que no viniera a buscarla, porque de verdad no la quería ver, ni a ella ni a su cabello rojo.

Se volvió a sentar en la orilla de la cama y miró hacía el espejo roto que estaba frente a la cama.

Se sentía fea y poco sociable, probablemente Ron había encontrado a alguien más emocionante, que le corrigiera menos y que gustara de arreglarse. Ron siempre le dijo que era hermosa, pero ahora dudaba de sus palabras. Lavender era curvilínea, con un cabello que se dejaba controlar y era alguien más de piel. Y su busto, todas las chicas habían envidiado el busto de esa rubia. Ron siempre fue más de piel que ella, siempre la abrazaba y ella simplemente lo correspondía, pero nunca era impulsiva, ¿era eso lo que buscaba Ron?.

Le gustaba tomar la siesta con él, besarlo, le gustaba estar con su novio y obviamente acostarse con él, pero sabía que últimamente ella no lo hacía. No era porque no gustara de Ron, era por no se sentía a gusto con ella misma. Cada vez que Ron le sacaba su ropa, ella se enfrentaba a la realidad, a su rostro castigado por el año anterior, a las cicatrices que involucraron la aventura y el brazo con la frase "sangre sucia". Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá eso era lo que Ron quería, era obvio. Había encontrado a otra persona dispuesta a entregarse completamente a él, sin esperas, sin indecisiones, sin escrúpulos. Quizá se merecía lo que ocurría.

Hermione sintió unos pasos que venían desde el pasadizo y se sobresaltó.

\- Ginny, ni se te ocurra venir - amenazó fuertemente intentando disimular que estaba llorando - en serio, no vengas.

Los pasos se siguieron escuchando cada vez más cerca, estaba lista para gritarle a su amiga. Aun estaba enojada con ella por tratar de ocultar las fotografías, le entendía, era la hermana de Ron, pero aun así no quería verla, no antes de que se le pasara la pena y el enojo. Le advirtió de nuevo, pero siguió escuchando los pasos, hasta que se detuvieron y se escuchó como golpeaban la puerta.

\- Ginny, en serio, no quiero hablar contigo - dijo la chica en voz baja - no ahora.

\- ¿Hermione?, No soy Ginny - se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta, Hermione identificó inmediatamente la voz de Remus Lupin - Hermione, ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione entró en pánico, se miró nuevamente en el espejo, estaba peor que nunca, su rostro estaba sucio, tenía el recorrido de sus lágrimas marcadas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su ropa estaba polvorienta por haberse recostado en el piso y su cabello estaba tan salvaje que podrían haber criaturas viviendo en él. Y como si nada de eso fuese suficiente, Hermione aun estaba llorando. Mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas e intentar recobrar algo de compostura, sintió como se abría la puerta lentamente y Remus entró.

\- Profesor - dijo Hermione sobresaltada con la cabeza gacha intentando que no le viera el rostro - yo lo siento, volveré en seguida al castillo, yo de verdad lo siento.

\- Hermione, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Remus entre preocupado y asombrado - ¿Estás bien?

Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza pero aun escondiendo su rostro. Se levantó torpemente, agarró su varita y se dirigió a la puerta arrastrando su capa para marcharse al castillo. Remus estaba anonadado, aun estaba procesando que la alumna estaba en la casa de los gritos, la chica pasó a su lado y mientras se disculpaba por estar ahí cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Antes de que ella empezara a cruzar por la puerta Remus la sujetó del antebrazo para detenerla.

\- Espera, Hermione - le pidió logrando que la chica se detuviera, miró a su al rededor y notó el cubrecamas arrugado - ¿Dormiste aquí?

No recibió respuesta, la chica estaba paralizada en el umbral de la puerta mirando el piso de la habitación como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo mágico. Remus repitió la pregunta y vio como la chica asentía levemente con la cabeza, para luego largarse a llorar.

\- Vamos, Hermione, ¿Qué ocurre? - intentó consolarla sin entender bien qué estaba pasando, sólo recibió un abrazo desesperado que lo descolocó por completo y disculpas sin razones - no te preocupes, no pasa nada, en serio, nada.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo así, Remus no entendía bien lo que había pasado en la habitacción, el había viajado el día anterior a ver a Teddy y vuelto en la noche al castillo. Se había despertado muy temprano extrañando a su hijo y a su esposa, así que decidió levantarse e ir a la casa de los gritos para buscar el libro de Nymphadora Tonks. En realidad iba a buscar su foto, la necesitaba, pero a cambio se encontró con su alumna.

La miró, pero solo pudo ver su cabellera aleonada apoyada en su pecho, puso su mano en el hombro de su alumna y notó que estaba congelada. Se le partió el corazón al ver que estaba así, la rodeó con su brazos para intentar darle un poco de calor. No era muy difícil, porque no faltaba ni una semana para su transformación, así que su cuerpo expedía más calor de lo normal.

Hermione se sentía vulnerable y como la persona más patética del mundo. Y apenas Remus la rodeó con sus brazos ella intentó contener la respiración para no largarse a llorar. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, porque estaba avergonzada de que alguien la viera así y era peor pensar que era su profesor. Intentó juntar fuerzas para zafarse y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo solo siguió aferrándose firmemente del cálido cuerpo de su profesor.

\- No sé que esta pasando, Hermione - le susurró Remus luego de estar por lo menos cinco minutos esperando una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Escuchar a Remus le hacía sentir horrible, él debía creer que había pasado algo horrible, algo trascendental y no se atrevía confesar todo este escándalo se debía a que Ron la había engañado. Todo se debía a una pena de amor. Hermione escuchaba como el hombre intentaba calmarla y le preguntaba como podía ayudarle.

Definitivamente eso le hacía sentir peor.

\- No importa si no me quieres decir - le dijo el hombre que le hablaba suavemente y le sobaba suavemente la espalda para calmarla - lo importante es que sepas que siempre tienes gente a tu al rededor para ayudarte - llevaba un buen tiempo hablándole calmadamente - Porque no hay nada en esta vida, que no se pueda solucionar - Hermione comenzó a regularizar su respiración - o superar - Hermione sentía que podía calmarse al fin - Y siempre habrá gente apoyándote. Ginny, Harry y... - Hermione supo que la siguiente palabra la iba a destrozar - ... Ron.

Hermione empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Remus entendió todo. Sujetó aun más fuerte a la chica para que supiera que él estaba allí sujetándola y le dio una sonrisa a la cabellera de la chica. No era que le divirtiera ver a su alumna llorar, pero no pudo evitar pensar que siempre tuvo una imagen de Hermione que todo el mundo mágico estereotipaba. La inteligente, la heroína, la fuerte mujer que luchó. Se sintió estúpido al olvidar que al fin y al cabo Hermione era una persona normal, una chica nada más.

Remus la hizo caminar para que los dos se sentaran en la orilla de la cama, frente a frente. La chica seguía ocultando su cara, ocultándola entre los risos mal formados. Hermione quería calmarse, pero ahora además de sentirse avergonzada, pensaba en Ron, en las fotos, en esa estúpida de las fotografías, sentía que podía realizar un Avada Kedavra con el dolor y furia que tenía. Se sentía horrible, en todo sentido, como persona, como alumna, como mujer.

Remus sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y se lo pasó a Hermione.

\- Gracias - dijo Hermione con un tono de dolor y por primera vez levantando su cabeza- de verdad, lo siento - empezó a trabarse con sus palabras - Yo sé que no debería estar aquí, perdón, yo limpiaré todo y ...

\- Hermione - le llamó la atención el profesor mientras negaba con la cabeza - no importa, en serio.

Hermione sintió el impulso de abrazar nuevamente a Remus, su cuerpo se apoyo en él y entendió porque Harry siempre acudía a Remus. Era bueno en apoyar a las personas, en reconfortarlas sin exigir explicaciones. No era que no le importase lo que él pensase de ella, porque definitivamente le importaba. Tampoco hacía dejado de sentirse vulnerable, porque seguía sintiéndolo, pero su cuerpo tenía la necesidad de aferrarse de alguien.

\- Yo no soy así - sollozó la chica - se supone que no soy así.

\- No te trates así - le pidió Remus acariciando su pelo - no se supone que seas de ninguna manera

\- No - negó en llanto - no, no debería estar así.

Hubo un silencio, no era incómodo, solo era un momento en que solo se trataba de intentar calmar la respiración de la chica. Como se acercaba la luna llena, Remus podía sentir todo lo que le sucedía a la chica, su respiración, su temperatura, sus latidos, absolutamente todo. El olor a avellana que emanaba de su cabello, cada movimiento que hacía en su pecho.

\- Me lo merezco - escuchó decir a la chica, iba a reprocharle pero decidió que era mejor que ella hablara - Ron me pidió que no volviera a Hogwarts, pude haberme quedado, pero no, me vine para acá, porque soy una terca - Remus sintió como el corazón de la chica empezó a acelerarse - Y ahora me engañó y no sé que pensar - Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire - ¿Acaso soy tan horrible?

Remus tardó un momento en procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Ella se había librado de todos sus sentimientos, aun hablando desde el pecho de su profesor hablaba sobre las revistas, el diario, la culpa y sobre como ella debió haber sido distinta. Remus tenía unos deseos de darle un golpe a Ron, no entendía que había pasado exactamente, pero claramente nadie debería hacer sentir a alguien tan insegura. Y es que aun sin verle el rostro la examinó preocupado, su olfato le permitió saber que la chica había dormido en el piso y además que ella sufría de una mezcla de sentimientos. Olía su miedo, su vergüenza y su dolor.

\- No te mereces nada - le dijo Remus rozando su espalda - nadie tiene el derecho de engañar a nadie.

\- Simplemente me conozco, míreme - le ordenó Hermione separándose de él, apuntando su cara y perdiendo la compostura - tengo ojeras tan grandes que puedo dar miedo, mi pelo no se controla, dirá que eso no importa pero no tengo un cuerpo hermoso, mis piernas son muy gruesas, no tengo un busto decente, mi piel es muy pálida y ¿Sabe? Miré - Hermione se tironeó el cuello de su ropa dejando ver su clavícula con heridas - mi cuerpo está dañado, no puedo quitarme la ropa sin darme cuenta que doy miedo - se subió la manga de su brazo derecho - ¿Cómo alguien puede sentirse atraído por mi cuando mi cuerpo tiene estas marcas?, Sangre sucia, ahí lo dice, son heridas para siempre y no hay nadie que quiera ver a una mujer así.

Remus en un acto de comprensión, agarró a la chica y la abrazó con fuerza nuevamente. Era irónico que le estuviera diciendo eso a él, un hombre lobo que había vivido con marcas en su cuerpo toda su vida. Pensó en el joven Remus Lupin de Hogwarts que odiaba su cuerpo y su forma de ser y luego en el adulto Remus Lupin que se había negado a aceptar que Nymphadora Tonks lo amaba.

\- Si eso piensas de ti - le susurró a Hermione mientras seguía sujetándola - con mis marcas debes pensar que yo soy un monstruo.

\- Jamás pensaría eso - respondió Hermione avergonzada al darse cuenta que, aunque no lo hubiese hecho intencionalmente, estaba insultando a la persona que ahora la estaba cuidando - yo no quise...

\- Hermione, no te disculpes por decir lo que sientes - le dijo para que no lo esquivara con la mirada - nunca más diga que no debes ser como eres - no recibió respuesta de la chica - Eres maravillosa, inteligente, fuerte, eres una persona increíble y nadie tiene el derecho de decirte lo contrario.

Notó que Hermione fruncía el ceño y desviaba su mirada, se sorprendió al notar que ya no sentía el miedo en ella, ahora podía sentir enojo en su respiración y no estaba seguro que había pasado, si había dicho algo indebido. Hermione agarró nuevamente sus cosas y se levantó enojada, caminó hacía la puerta, pero Remus la detuvo con agilidad.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? - preguntó preocupado - ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

\- Es que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, profesor - le respondió la chica dando la vuelta y botando sus cosas al piso - Usted me dejó claro que tengo razón.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - saltó Remus más confundido que antes - Hermione, no estoy entendiendo.

\- Inteligente, increíble, fuerte - enumeró enfurecida - es eso lo que siempre han dicho de mi - Hermione volvió a tener los ojos húmedos - Simplemente eso soy, todo el mundo lo dice: "La bruja más inteligente de mi edad".

A penas escuchó como la chica enfatizaba en la última frase se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Remus se transportó mentalmente a fines de su sexto año en Hogwarts cuando Lily Evans había visto a Amelia Marchbanks acosar a su amigo James Potter y decir "¿Cómo puedo competir con ella, es hermosa y yo no soy así. Yo solo soy la "perfecta prefecta", ¿no, Remus? Siempre me han dicho, siempre y no creo ser más que eso". Recordó lo difícil que era para la pelirroja darse cuenta que era mucho más que solo alguien responsable e inteligente, James Potter se lo hizo notar incluso cuando ella no quería. Miró a Hermione que lo miraba con tristeza y dudó en lo que iba a decir, no sabía si era apropiado, pero al parecer nadie se lo había dicho.

\- Hermione - le dijo Remus haciendo que la chica lo mirara - ¿De verdad crees que tú solo eres eso? - Hermione tardó unos segundos, pero subió sus hombros como respuesta - Eres mucho más que eso.

\- Lo dice porque es mi profesor - le reprochó Hermione aun enojada y con el corazón acelerado.

\- No, lo digo porque es la verdad - Remus hablaba calmadamente pero muy seguro - Eres hermosa y si Ron no se da cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo, es su problema, no tuyo.

Remus no estaba preparado para lo que sus palabras provocaron, así como Hermione no estaba preparada para lo que estaba haciendo, en una mezcla de rabia, confusión y problemas personales, dio dos pasos adelante y se puso de puntillas para poner sus labios sobre los de su profesor. Fue un impulso extraño, con los ojos cerrados rozó su labio inferior y puso los brazos sobre el cuello de Remus. Sintió como un cosquilleó recorrió todo su cuerpo y ese olor que solo pudo describir como estar leyendo frente a la chimenea, era tibio y con un sabor fuerte, completamente diferente a cualquier beso haya dado antes.

El hombre estaba paralizado, sentía como los suaves labios de la chica estaban congelados y al estar tan cerca sintió aun más que su piel expedía un olor a avellana que lo hipnotizó por unos segundos, quería detenerla, pero no estaba preparado para soportar ese tipo de sorpresa estando la luna llena tan cerca. Era el momento de mayor descontrol, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su sangre subía de temperatura, más por instinto que por razón, agarró la espalda de la chica, sorprendiéndola y le correspondió el beso.

No entendían bien que ocurrían pero ambos quisieron olvidar las circunstancias y las consecuencias, se enfocaron en lo que sentían y eso los llevó a apasionarse más y más. Remus levantó con suma facilidad a Hermione para alcanzar mejor su rostro y ella se aferró con sus pierna al cuerpo del hombre, mientras sentía que él bajaba a su cuello y la hacía gemir de placer. Remus dio unos pasos hacía atrás, sin dejar de besar a la chica y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando que ella quedara sobre sus muslos, mirándolo entre besos. Las caderas de Hermione se movieron sutilmente para acomodarse provocando que Remus demostrara físicamente su excitación. Sus instintos se volvían más salvajes de lo que podía controlar, pasó por el cuello de Hermione y tironeó su chaleco, su blusa y besó la piel que estaba justó antes de que comenzara su busto, donde tenía una gran cicatriz. Ella respondió clavando sus uñas en su cabeza en señal de placer.

Separaron sus labios y se miraron un segundo mientras recorrían sus cuerpos con facilidad. Hermione puso sus manos bajo el suéter de Remus y sintió directamente su piel excesivamente cálida. Quiso ir a la espalda y se encontró con una profunda y larga cicatriz al costado izquierdo. Remus cambio por un segundo la mirada, pero Hermione lo calmó con un beso apasionado y tironeó la ropa de Remus para dejar su torso al desnudo.

Hermione contempló el cuerpo del hombre que ahora le sujetaba la cintura, estaba evidentemente cubierto por todo tipo de heridas y cicatrices. Posó sus manos en el pecho del hombre, se sentía tan bien que se acercó a su cuerpo y empezó a besar su piel, subió para rozar su mandíbula, morder su oreja y volver a sus labios. Hermione exploró el cuerpo de Remus, se asombró al notar lo firme que era su abdomen, lo cómoda que se sentía tocándolo y los deseos que se estaban desatando. Su cadera empezó a moverse suavemente sobre Remus y él sintió al hombre lobo que llevaba dentro, la empujó con suavidad para recostarla en la cama y se posicionaba sobre ella, la ayudó a quitase el chaleco y se desesperó al ver como ella se complicaba desabotonando su blusa, así que la tiró con fuerzas haciendo volar todos los botones.

El hombre contempló a la chica por un segundo, estuvo apunto de detenerse y ser un profesor responsable, pero verlo sólo en sujetador lo volvió a descontrolar y se lanzó sobre ella como si fuera su presa. Mordió su cuello con deseo y la oyó un sutil gemido que le indicaba que ella disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando. Sintió cómo los brazos de Hermion pasaban a su espalda y cómo las caderas de ella se elevaban para sentir más el cuerpo de Remus.

\- Esto esta mal - comentó mientras bajaba al abdomen de la chica.

Con cada movimiento de Remus, Hermione sentía el roce de su barba y la hacía estremecer.

\- Lo sé - respondió Hermione evidentemente agitada.

Remus mordió, besó y saboreó a Hermione, que ahora solo se dedicaba disfrutar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podía percibir como se erizaban los bellos de los brazos de la chica, como sus poros se abrían, como se elevaba su presión y temperatura, incluso podía olfatear los deseos de la chica. Agarró su muslo con fuerza y la miró a los ojos y notó sus pupilas dilatadas, volvió a sus labios y se besaron con pasión. Remus sintió como su cuerpo respondía al de Hermione y temió que si seguía, ni siquiera un hechizo aturdidor podría detenerlo.

\- Debemos detenernos - dijo con desesperación.

\- Lo sé - repitió la chica entre un beso.

Remus no supo de dónde había salido su fuerza de voluntad, pero se detuvo. Elevó su cuerpo para que ya no hubiese contacto con Hermione y se quedaron mirando, concursando por quién expresaba más culpa en su rostro. Eran miradas honestas y Hermione pensaba que así, sin decir ninguna palabra, tenían una conversación más profunda que cualquiera que hayan tenido antes. Lentamente y temiendo caer en pecado, Remus corrió su cuerpo y se sentó en la orilla de cama, mientras Hermione se quedó de espaldas mirando el techo.

Ambos debatían en su interior sobre lo que había ocurrido y un incómodo silencio inundo la habitación.

\- Por Merlín - suspiró Hermione luego de varios minutos.

Remus dejó de mirar la pared y giró lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con Hermione en vaqueros y sujetador morado, cubierta por su pelo salvaje. Se sentía un depravado al sentir que su cuerpo volvía a querer estar cerca de Hermione. Debía hacerse cargo de lo que había ocurrido, pero sentía que ninguna palabra podría parecer adecuada.

Remus veía a Hermione que seguía mirando el techo, estaba absorta en la madera y ni siquiera se preocupaba que aun estaba con el torso al descubierto, Remus se fijo en la marca de su clavícula y pudo ver con detención el brazo de la chica llena de heridas cicatrizadas, no era sutil y desentonaba completamente con la chica. Ella estaba preguntándose que decir, pero era difícil saberlo si ni siquiera sabía que pensar. Ella atinó a ver al hombre y se fijo que la miraba directamente, lentamente posó su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho, cubriendo sus marcas.

\- No tienes que avergonzarte por las cosas que viviste - le dijo Remus.

\- Tampoco usted, profesor - le respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama, al lado de él. Por error rozó su hombro con el de ella y sintió un impulso eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo - Yo, no debí, lo siento.

\- No tienes por que disculparte - Remus la miró directamente a los ojos - yo debería.

\- Yo lo besé - insistió.

\- Y yo me aproveché de eso, Hermione, recién terminaste una relación.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y aun sin sus ropas miraron a la pared.

\- Técnicamente, aun estoy en una relación - le dijo la chica con dificultad y viendo como Remus abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa - Por Merlín, soy tan desvergonzada como Ron.

El hombre lobo giró su cuerpo y tomó las manos de la chica, iba a decir algo, probablemente un disculpa o algún consuelo, pero se detuvo. Hermione miró las manos del hombre y en su mano derecha notó que aun tenía la alianza de matrimonio. No reaccionó físicamente, no quería generar otra escena dramática, pero por dentro estaba desquiciada. Hace menos de seis meses que Tonks había muerto y ella se besaba con su esposo, si ella se sentía mal, no quería saber como se sentía su profesor.

\- Nada de esto es su culpa, profesor - Hermione intentando retomar la compostura intentando solucionar las cosas - Digamos que no es culpa de nadie, podemos hacer como si nunca pasó nada - Remus la miró dubitativo - No lo comentaremos con nadie, ni siquiera entre nosotros.

\- Como si nunca hubiese pasado - analizó Remus más para si mismo que para Hermione - ¿De verdad no me odias, Hermione?

\- Acaso, me odia usted, profesor - le respondió segura, recibiendo una negativa de parte de él - Esto no es su culpa, si hay alguien que culpar, es a mi que entré aquí sin invitación, que lo agobié con mis problemas absurdos, que me aproveché de la situación, porque lo besé y no me diga que no profesor, pero me aproveché, tengo claro que queda menos de una semana para la luna llena, que no debe poder controlarse como siempre lo hace, nada de esto es su culpa.

\- Hermione, para - Remus apretó las manos de la chica - no sigas hablando como si fueras una persona horrible - Remus escuchó un ruido que parecía un "lo soy" de parte de la chica - como tú dijiste, esto nunca pasó y no puedes sentirte mal de algo que nunca pasó.

Remus le tendió su mano y entre una pequeña sonrisa de la chica, se estrecharon con firmeza.

El pacto quedó hecho, no hablarían de lo que pasó ni si quiera entre ellos mismo y así comenzaron a colocarse sus prendas que estaban tiradas en el piso. La blusa de la chica estaba rota e irreparable incluso con magia, por lo que solo se colocó el chaleco y la capa encima.

\- Toma - le dijo Remus pasándole su bufanda café - por si alguien te ve.

\- Gracias - agradeció la chica colocándose la bufanda al cuello - yo mejor me voy ya.

Remus recibió un pequeño besó en la mejilla, nada en comparación a lo que había pasado en esa habitación y vio como su alumna pasaba por la puerta para dirigirse al castillo. Era domingo, por lo que era poco probable que hubiesen alumnos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, al menos a esas horas. Él se quedó limpiando el lugar, hizo desaparecer la blusa que él mismo rasgó y arregló la cama para que quedara inmaculada. Se sentó en la orilla, al lado de la cómoda. Miró el cajón con culpa, recordando porque había ido a la casa de los gritos.

No pudo abrir el cajón.

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten, me vuelvo loca pensando en esto, quizá no estoy satisfecha de como quedo pero es lo que tenía pensado que pasaría. Quiero agradecer a quien agrego a favoritos y como siempre espero saber que opinan de la historia.

Declaren su amor, bailen sobre mesas y coman pastel.

_**Simona Polle **_


	5. Doce palabras

**Doce palabras**

Hermione pasó con cuidado por el sauce boxeador y agradeció que las únicas personas que estarían en los terrenos un domingo con ese clima, eran los jugadores de quidditch y por suerte el campo de entrenamiento estaba al otro lado. Tomó un poco de aire y esta vez no lloró, sólo sintió el viento en su cara y siguió su camino al castillo, donde eligió los pasillos menos transitados para llegar a la sala común.

\- Rucula Ridícula - dijo Hermione a la Señora Gorda que la dejó pasar inmediatamente. Ningún alumno en la sala común alcanzó a verla bien porque ella se dirigió rápidamente a la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas. Lentamente entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al verla vacía, ninguna de las chicas estaba en su cama y eso la relajó. Se quitó su capa, se dirigió a su cama y se encontró una nota de Ginny en su almohada: _"Estaré entrenando, cuando sientas que quieras hablar, solo ven a buscarme. Tengo cartas de los chicos. Ginny"_. Su amiga la conocía, le ocultó las cartas y le permitió pasar tiempo sola.

Se sentó en su cama y Crockshanks la quedó mirando fijamente, probablemente porque no había dormido en la cama. Hermione sintió que su propio gato la estaba juzgando. Lo acarició pidiéndole disculpas y el gato solo ronroneó para luego dirigirse a la ventana. La chica suspiró nuevamente y se quedó mirando la bufanda que acababa de quitarse y se sintió intimidada por las circunstancias.

Acababa de besar a Remus Lupin, su profesor, diecinueve años mayor y que aun usaba su anillo de matrimonio. Ya no podría ir a clases sin sonrojarse, no podría mirarlo a los ojos y probablemente reprobaría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Quizá era ilegal y la expulsaban, o peor, echaban al profesor.

\- No, Hermione - se dijo la chica dejando la bufanda en la cama - Hoy no pasó nada, no besé a nadie, no me desnudé frente a nadie, no hice nada.

Hermione entró al baño aun intentando convencerse de que todo estaba bien, prendió el agua caliente y se desvistió. Como siempre, evitó mirar sus cicatrices y su cuerpo en general, se metió a la ducha y sintió como sus problemas se iban. Por primera vez en horas sintió hambre y pensó que eso era una buena señal.

Pasó el día evitando a todos, fue a las cocinas en vez del gran comedor para buscar comida, caminó por los pasillos menos transcurridos y se metió en la biblioteca a leer sobre deformaciones de nariz para su ensayo de Transformaciones, aunque para sus adentros en realidad estaba redactando los ensayos "Qué haré con Ronald" y "Qué hablaré con Ginny".

Primero hablaría con Ginny, no le contaría que había pasado con Remus Lupin (porque jamás pasó nada con Remus Lupin), le diría que no está enojada con ella, que ayer simplemente estaba demasiado alterada y se desquito con ella. Probablemente le echaría la culpa a su cabello demasiado parecido al de su hermano. Luego vendría lo difícil, Ron, no sabía bien que haría con él, no sabía si soportaría escuchar escusas, o leerlas, porque ya la confianza se había roto, ¿O acaso las fotos no hablaban por si mismas?. No sabía si debía esperar a hablar con él cara a cara o si todo funcionaría por carta.

Ron no era como Viktor Krum, no podían terminar por carta. A parte, con Viktor habían terminado muy amigos, con Ron, no lo veía posible.

Hermione cerró el libro de Transfiguración humana, enrolló su pergamino y guardó la tinta, dispuesta a hablar con Ginny. Salió de la biblioteca decidida a arreglar un poco su vida, dobló a la izquierda y a la derecha y se encontró a la lejanía a Remus Lupin. Sintió como su cara se enrojecía y sus ojos se abrían como platos, no espero a que él la viera y reaccionara, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo mientras sentía que no tenía aire en sus pulmones.

Si eso ocurría cuando se lo pillaba en los pasillos, no sabía que pasaría cuando tuviera clases con él.

No se demoró nada en salir del castillo para ir a buscar a Ginny a las canchas, pero si se demoró en calmarse del susto de ver a Remus. Respiró hondo y subió a las gradas para que su amiga la viera. No fue difícil reconocerla entre los jugadores, Ginny volaba velozmente, gritaba con mucha fuerza y su cabello rojo la delataba en cualquier parte.

\- ¡Hermione! - gritó la pelirroja deteniendo con habilidad su escoba - dame tres minutos y voy contigo.

Ginny anunció que la practica terminaba y pidió a uno de los jugadores que ordenara las pelotas y que las devolviera a Madame Hooch.

\- No tienes por qué detener el entrenamiento, Ginny - le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras veía como Ginny bajaba de su escoba.

\- Créeme, los he tenido aquí todo el día - río la pelirroja mientras bajaban juntas de las gradas - deben odiarme.

La pelirroja estaba feliz de ver a Hermione y más aun de que esta no estuviera enojada con ella. Caminaron juntas hacía el Gran Comedor para llenar sus estómagos y dejaron que la cena fuera como cualquier otra, fingieron que nada había pasado esos días, evitaron hablar sobre amor, aurores o pelirrojos. Hermione no pudo evitar ver hacía la mesa de los profesores y notar la ausencia de su profesor de defensa.

\- ¿Vamos? - le pidió a la pelirroja.

Ginny agarró una manzana y se la metió en la túnica de entrenamiento, siguió a su amiga por el pasillo y no dijo ninguna palabra. Ambas sabían que ya no podían postergar la conversación, ninguna de las dos sabía bien lo que iba a pasar, pero Ginny tenía claro que pasase lo que pasase ella estaría allí para su amiga. Quizá su madre la mataría si castigaba a Ron de una manera sádica e ilegal, pero valdría la pena si de verdad había engañado a Hermione.

Por otro lado Hermione no podía tomar en serio todo lo que pasaba, sentía que lo que había pasado el día anterior y este, era una historia de una novela de ficción y no una realidad. Solo pensaba en que pasaría que terminaba con el pelirrojo y se asustaba. Ella no tenía familia, solo tenía a Harry y a los Weasley, y aunque sonase egoísta la idea de pasar sola la navidad no le agradaba.

\- Escribiste que había cartas - dijo Hermione cuando pasaban por un pasillo vacío - ¿las leíste?

\- Ni si quiera la de Harry - aseguró la pelirroja sacando dos cartas de su bolsillo- pero si les escribí de vuelta, que no te escribieran más por el fin de semana.

\- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? - le sonrió Hermione con algo de pena.

\- Pase lo que pase, Hermione - le prometió Ginny - Nada cambiará que te consideré una hermana Weasley.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en un escalón. Estaban en el cuarto piso, en el ala este, el mejor lugar para estar a solas. Ginny se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si estaba lista, Hermione le respondió que jamás lo estaría y le quitó las cartas.

_"Mione,  
necesitamos hablar, por favor veámonos en Hogsmeade mañana  
__Te ama, Ron"_

Hermione leyó la carta por lo menos unas diez veces y se sintió insultada. Ni si quiera era una carta, era una mísera nota de doce palabras, sólo doce palabras y se atrevía a decir que la amaba. Ron no admitía que la había engañado, pero definitivamente admitía algo. Hermione comenzó a soltar lágrimas y a sentir que se iba a desmayar. Definitivamente Ron la había engañado, no había más explicaciones a esa estúpida carta. ¿Y no escribió nada más?, ella llorando todo un día y Ron le respondía con doce palabras.

Miró a Ginny y le pasó la carta.

\- No iré allá, no quiero hablar con él - comunicó Hermione aun entre lágrimas - ¿Qué dice Harry?

\- Muchas cosas, sobre la fiesta, que nos extraña y avisaba que iba a venir a Hogsmeade con Ron hoy.

\- Está oscuro, pero, aun puedes escaparte y pasar tiempo con él - le recomendó Hermione - no tienes que quedarte aquí.

\- Pero quiero quedarme aquí - le corrigió la pelirroja - no te dejaría sola.

Hermione se largó a llorar y fue recibida por los brazos de la pelirroja, se quedaron así un buen tiempo.

\- Yo quiero mucho a Ron - empezó a hablar Ginny - y no lo estoy defendiendo, pero no lo creo capaz de esto.

\- Yo tampoco lo creía - comentó Hermione - pero lo hizo, Ginny y no estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo.

\- Aun no sabes si lo hizo - le insistió la pelirroja - no voy a defender a Ron, créeme, pero no quiero que tomes decisiones apresuradas, tú eres la que siempre me dice que uno tiene que saber todos los lados de una historia.

\- Lo sé, Ginny - le dio la razón en un suspiro - pero ahora, no quiero verlo. Si Ron se aparece aquí en el castillo, saldría corriendo, porque de verdad no quiero escuchar escusas.

Ginny le sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó, le aseguró que no tendría que hablar con Ron si no quería, por lo menos no ahora. Y luego de que la chica se tranquilizara, decidieron ir a la habitación antes de que comenzara el toque de queda. La pelirroja le pasó un pañuelo a su amiga y la ayudó a levantarse, caminaron juntas y llegaron a la habitación.

Una lechuza parda picoteaba con fuerza el vidrió y Hermione fue a recibir la carta. Le dio un poco de alimento a la lechuza y miró a la pelirroja, de inmediato supo que la carta era de Ron.

_"Hermione,_  
_Estuve esperando en las tres escobas, voy a volver a casa porque creo que no vendrás_  
_No me gusta no saber de ti, por favor escríbeme para saber que estás bien_  
_Recuerda que te amo, Ron"_

Hermione estuvo apunto de romper un vidrio, pero ni siquiera grito, solo porque no quería molestar a las otras personas que estaban en la habitación. A cambio, se sentó en el escritorio y se dispuso a escribir con su letra perfecta.

_"Ronald,_  
_Terminamos, si quieres hablar, lo haremos cuando no quiera matarte._  
_Saludos a tu madre, Hermione"_

Con gracia, la chica movió su varita, recortó las imágenes del profeta del día anterior y las adjuntó a la carta. Le ató la carta a la lechuza y vio como voló para entregar su mensaje. Ginny que había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo le sonrió y Hermione confesó que esa carta le quitó un peso de encima. Se metió en la cama, sintió a Croockshanks en sus pies y se quedó dormida pensando en cómo su vida iba a cambiar después de terminar con Ron.

* * *

No quiero que piensen que Ron es un estúpido, pero puedo decirles que es uno de los personajes que menos me gustan de la saga, o por lo menos, siempre he pensado que Ron y Hermione son la peor pareja de todas (lo siento para quienes aman a Romione). Quiero agradecer por el comentario, los favoritos y espero saber que piensan de la historia. Prometo que Hermione no llorará tanto en el futuro.

Griten bien fuerte, lloren con ganas y coman cereales.

_**Simona Polle **_


	6. Wingardium Leviosa

**Wingardium Leviosa**

Era un olor tan fuerte y acogedor, era una mezcla extraña entre leña seca y hojas de libros, un toque de cacao, canela y otras especias. Era una sensación extraña que la hacía sonreír, se sentía bien, algo hipnotizada por el cálido y acogedor olor que estaba junto a ella. Por un segundo se negó a abrir los ojos, no quería tener que salir de su cama y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver que estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza una bufanda café y de inmediato la tiró lejos. Tuvo un minuto para recordar todo lo que había pasado en los dos últimos días: Las fotografías, los gritos, los llantos, Remus Lupin y más gritos, más llantos, las cartas de Ron y haber terminado. Había terminado oficialmente con Ronald Weasley. Inhaló y exhaló, para luego decidir que no iba a pensar en ello, no se iba a dejar caer. Agradeció que era muy temprano como para que alguna de sus compañeras la vieran y fue directo al baño para meterse a la ducha.

Al salir se encontró con sus compañeras esperando sus turnos para usar el baño, preparando su uniforme o arreglando sus bolsos. Ginny la miró antes de meterse a la ducha, cómo preguntándole como estaba. Hermione le sonrió indicándole que estaba bien.

No sabía si lo estaba, si había interiorizado todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero prefería mentirse y decirse que todo estaba bien, porque nada sacaba con convencerse de que todo era terrible en su vida. Hermione ordenó su libros y entró en pánico cuando recordó que tendría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No tenía un plan y eso era raro en ella, necesitaba un plan aunque fuese esconderse debajo de los pupitres. También le entraron otras dudas, ¿Cuándo le devolvería su bufanda?. No podía hacerlo en clases, sería muy sospechoso, tampoco podía andar con la bufanda por todas partes del castillo, quizá alguien la podría reconocer, no sabía que tan intuitivos podían ser los alumnos más jóvenes del castillo.

Remus Lupin había sido...

Recordó algo confundida lo que había soñado, se sonrojó inmediatamente y se maldijo por tener pensamientos indebidos, debía controlarse. No quería admitir lo que acababa de recordar, no quería pensar en que quería repetir lo que había pasado en la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque si seguía con el pacto que había hecho, no quería repetir nada, porque nada había pasado en la casa de los gritos.

Hermione suspiró, hubiese o no pasado algo, admitía que había sido reconfortante despertarse con ese aroma tan tranquilizante, se sintió extraña al pensar que quizá quería quedarse con la bufanda.

\- Hermione, ¿Desayunamos? - la pregunta de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bajaron juntas por la habitación, Ginny aprovechó el camino para analizar a Hermione, que le insistió en que estaba bien o por lo menos mejor y no le estaba mintiendo. Ya no se sentía mal, se sentía mil veces mejor que hace dos días. Ginny se alegró de oírle e insistió que como no tenían siempre las mismas clases, le había dado el día libre al equipo de quidditch para pasar la tarde con ella.

\- Di la verdad - río Hermione - Lo hiciste porque si ponías otro de tus frenéticos entrenamientos, el equipo iba a organizar una revuelta contra su capitana.

\- Quizá, pero me alegra verte riendo.

Era cierto, se sentía bien reír y no podía negar que la imagen de Ginny siendo perseguida en escoba por seis alumnos era realmente delirante. Ambas entraron al gran comedor y lo primero que vio Hermione al entrar fue a Remus Lupin en la mesa de los profesores, estaba leyendo el diario mientras comía un tostada. Se sonrojó al ver que él levantaba la mirada y la miraba. Intentó no pensar en lo que había pasado entre los dos, ni en lo que había soñado. Desvió olímpicamente la mirada y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones.

No tenía apetito, eso no era normal en ella, pero entre Ron, Remus, los engaños, el diario y ahora el sueño que había tenido, lo encontró normal. Literalmente se sentía en un limbo entre una relación, un engaño y su futuro. Jugó un tiempo con los huevos revueltos para que Ginny no notara que no había comido nada, pero algo llamó su atención. Eran las bandadas de lechuzas mañaneras que entraban por los ventanales, lanzando cartas, paquetes, diarios y revistas.

Siempre le había gustado ese momento del desayuno en que el aire se llenaba de mensajes.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no solo le cayó una carta, sino que dos, tres, cuatro y así una docena de cartas cubrían su comida. Cuando pensó que ya habían terminado de caerle cartas encima, una lechuza gris le lanzó un ramo de girasoles, que obviamente estaban hechizados para no dañarse con el frío. Sentía que todas las miradas del castillo estaban sobre ella y su estómago vacío se estrujó de nervios cuando empezó a escuchar murmurar a los alumnos. Todas las cartas tenían la letra de Ron y el ramo de flores tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía _"Eres el sol de mis días, con amor, Ron"_. Miró a Ginny confundida y la pelirroja levantó los hombros dándole a entender que no iba a encontrar ninguna respuesta en ella.

\- Mataré a tu hermano - dijo enojada Hermione mientras amontonaba las cartas y las metía en su bolso - te regaló las flores, me voy clases.

La chica se levantó y evitó mirar a la mesa de los profesores, ya bastante tenía con Ron como para confundirse con Remus Lupin. Agradecía que Ginny no tuviera Historia de la Magia con ella, así no le preguntaría nada y ella podría enfocarse en las clases.

Se sentó sola en uno de los puestos que ella jamás usaba. Justo al lado de la ventana, en medio de la sala, algo alejada de todos los demás. Era el mejor lugar para ella en ese momento, porque definitivamente necesitaba aire. Estuvo sola en la sala un tiempo, hasta que vio como el profesor fantasma aparecia y con el se empezaban a llenar los pupitres. Sacó sus apuntes y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el profesor decía sobre la influencia de las batallas de espíritus. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus ojos se desviaban a su bolso, donde tenía las cartas de Ron.

Sutilmente sacó las cartas y en vez de abrirlas, las examinó con cuidado. Eran bastantes, estaban marcados con números y eran pesadas. Eso la hizo dudar. Sabía que ella no era muy de piel, pero podía asegurar que definitivamente Ron no era un mago de muchas palabras. Sus ensayos eran un ejemplo de ello. Se debatía internamente si empezar a abrir los sobres o tirarlos al lago para que el calamar gigante los destruyera.

Guardó todas las cartas menos la primera, la miró con odio y curiosidad, era más liviana. Se veía realmente tentada a abrirla, pero en ese momento se sentía casi tan orgullosa como Ginny. Abrir esa carta era como darle la oportunidad de Ron de excusarse y de que lo perdonase. Definitivamente, no estaba lista para hacer eso.

La abrió de todos modos y habían dos pergaminos.

_"Hermione,_

_Tengo claro que lo último que quieres es verme. Te conozco demasiado bien, sé que no quieres escucharme y menos leer disculpas que no querrás leer. Pero necesito que sepas que las fotografías que viste tienen una explicación y espero que algún día quieras escuchar mi versión de la historia. _

_Pensé mucho en qué escribirte, porque no soy capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando la persona más importante de mi vida, me odia. Y quizá yo no soy bueno escribiendo y lamentablemente no puedo ofrecerte cartas que estimulen tu hermosa cabecita, pero por eso me pasé toda la noche transcribiendo historias de amor, poemas épicos y cualquier pasaje que me recordara a ti. Lo hice porque quiero que cada vez que estés sola en el castillo y sientas que tienes que odiarme, puedas abrir una carta y recordarte que te amo, que para mi no solo eres mi novia, sino que eres mi mejor amiga y parte de mi familia. _

_Te esperaré hasta que quieras hablar conmigo y cuando quieras escucharme, solo tienes que decirlo. No quiero que pienses en una fecha, simplemente tómate tu tiempo, pero espero que aunque no me hables, recuerdes todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos._

_Te espero,_  
_Ron"_

Algunas de las palabras se arruinaban con lágrimas silenciosas, se limpió la cara con la manga del chaleco y miró disimuladamente al resto de la clase, nadie la estaba mirando, porque la mitad estaba durmiendo con la cátedra del profesor Bunns, pero aun así se sentía observada. Sacó el segundo pergamino del sobre y se dispuso a leer. Era la historia de quién descubrió el hechizo de levitación _"Wingardium Leviosa"_, instrucciones para llevarla acabo y una historia de Rump el mago del bosque que realizó mal el hechizo y su varita voló por los aires para nunca más volver.

Hermione no sabía si llorar o reír, así que hizo ambas.

Eso solo la confundió más, por mucho que le había llegado al corazón las palabras de su ahora ex novio, lo conocía muy bien y no podía creer que él escribiera algo así, era demasiado comprensivo y nada impulsivo, no parecía Ron. Tampoco quería tratarlo de estúpido, pero incluso la idea de escribirle libros, artículos y otras cosas, parecía demasiado para el pelirrojo. Definitivamente se había esforzado.

Y tampoco podía dejar de lado las fotos del profeta, no importaba si él aseguraba que había una explicación, simplemente no lo estaba negando. Probablemente tendría una estúpida explicación con la cual ella no quedaría satisfecha o inventaría una mentira que la enojaría. Prefería mil veces que Ron le dijera que la había engañado a que la creyera tan ingenua como para mentirle.

¿O era acaso que no quería que hubiese una explicación lógica? Porque si Ronald Weasley tenía una explicación, por absurda que fuese, ¿Qué justificación tendría ella del descontrol que tuvo con su profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras en la Casa de los Gritos? Era cierto que según su pequeño pacto, nada había pasado allí, pero entonces, ¿Cómo justificaría la manera en la que despertó ese día?

Se maldijo y guardó las cartas.

* * *

Muchas gracias _Heloisa_ por tu comentario, además agradecer por los favoritos y los follows. Espero les guste este capítulo, es simplemente muchas cosas a la vez, como la vida misma y como siempre, estaré atenta a sus comentarios, opiniones, quejas y maldiciones. Además aprovecho de mencionar, por si alguno de los lectores de "Esto es 1977" está leyendo esto, que se viene un próximo capítulo pronto, no tienen que amenazar con mandarme a Azkaban, aunque lo merezca.

Dense una oportunidad, roben un beso y decidan ser felices.

_**Simona Polle**_


	7. Última prueba

**Última prueba**

Habían pasado cinco semanas y Hermione había sobrevivido, pero apenas. Desde ese lunes, las clases de defensa se habían convertido en un suplicio, Remus Lupin no demostraba ninguna incomodidad pero había notado que evitaba hacerle preguntas directas. Ojalá fuese tan simple para ella disimular la incomodidad, Ginny le había preguntado por qué habían tenido que cambiarse de asientos y ella no podía decirle la verdad.

No ocurría siempre, pero algunas noches, Hermione se despertaba agitada en la noche por pensar en lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos, así que decidió empezar a tomar pociones para no tenes sueños. Se sentía algo perdida, porque las clases siempre habían sido la forma en que evitaba los problemas, pero ahora una de sus clases era su problema.

Hermione intentó calmar su ansiedad por todo lo que estaba pasando estudiando en exceso, pasando largos periodos en la biblioteca e inscribiéndose en todo, practicaba en el club de duelo, se estaba haciendo cargo de actividades del club de Slug e incluso iba a casi todas las practicas de Ginny (que eran demasiadas) para animarla y así no quedarse sola.

Pero no funcionó muy bien, los rumores sobre su supuesta infidelidad no tardaron en esparcirse por todo el mundo mágico, ya se había hecho la idea de que eso iba a ocurrir porque no creía que fuese la única en darse cuenta de los que había pasado, pero al igual que con Ginny, los medios se estaban propasando. Le mandaban cartas pidiendo entrevistas y la gente murmuraba al verla sobre los artículos que ella se negaba a leer. Agradeció eternamente a McGonagall por mandar una orden de restricción al diario y a las revistas, para que dejaran de mandar cartas acosando a Hermione y a cualquier otro alumno del castillo, amparándose en una vieja ley de seguridad estudiantil que Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia habían legislado en 1863. Eso hizo que sus días se tranquilizaran.

Pero un día revisando en su baúl se encontró con una foto de los dos en la Madriguera, ambos se abrazaban y saludaban felizmente. Su pecho se apretó y estuvo apunto de llorar y lo hubiera preferido, pero una voz en su interior le recordó las cartas de Ron. Casi arrepintiéndose inmediatamente tomó la carta que tenía marcado el número dos y la leyó.

Reconoció inmediatamente lo que estaba leyendo, era el capítulo trece de _"Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos"_ de Wilhelm Wigworthy, ella le había mostrado el libro en cuarto año, cuando él le había preguntado por deportes del mundo muggle. Hace unos meses él había admitido que solo le había preguntado por ello para que no tuviera tiempo de ir a ver a Viktor Krum.

Tres días después decidió abrir más cartas, se encontró con el final de "Magía en Londres", un libro de amor que había comprado en Julio y que al parecer Ron se había dignado a leer en esos días; la letra de "Caldero burbujeante" la primera canción lenta que habían bailado en el matrimonio de Fleur en Bill y "Balada de los duendes" la canción que habían escuchado en la tienda el año pasado, cuando se besaban mientras Harry dormía; Una recopilación de cartas de amor de magos viajeros a sus parejas que hicieron que Hermione quisiera ir corriendo hacía su ex novio, pero se contuvo; Recetas de todas los postres mágicos que en algún momento dijeron que iba a hacer juntos; y por último la historia de _"Oppugno", _el hechizo que Hermione le había lanzado en sexto año.

No quiso seguir abriendo cartas, no podía soportar leer tantos recuerdos de su relación con Ron. Se dio cuenta, por mucho que le dolía aceptar que Ron tenía razón, que no podía ser tan orgullosa, que por lo menos por todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, debía hablar con él.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó su amiga cuando le comentó la idea de juntarse con Ron - yo sería la persona más feliz si se arreglan, pero no quiero que te apresures a solucionar las cosas.

\- Primero, esto no significa que las cosas se vayan a arreglar - le corrigió Hermione - y ya ha pasado más de un mes, creo que es razonable que hablemos.

Hermione se pasó dos días escribiendo la carta para Ron. Le costó mucho comenzar, las palabras no le parecían las correctas, las cartas que escribía le parecieron o muy formales o demasiado desesperadas. Pero después de usar casi todo un bote de tinta, Hermione logró escribir una carta que le pareció adecuada, completamente perfecta.

Le dijo a Ron que creía que era tiempo para que hablaran, pero que aquello no significaba que iban a volver. No quiso mencionar que pensaba de las cartas, pero agradeció el gesto. Le dijo que no podrían verse en Hogsmeade, por lo que debía esperar a la semana siguiente, donde se verían para la fiesta de navidad del club de Slug, ella debía asistir y gracias a que ella era una de las personas que estaba organizando el evento, sabía que Ron asistiría.

Firmó la carta, solo con su nombre y la ató a una lechuza que empezó a volar con gracia.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo en la fiesta de navidad? - saltó sorprendida Ginny cuando le contó sobre la carta que había enviado - ¿No es muy público?

\- No tengo confianza en Hogsmeade y ya te dije que no iré a la madriguera para navidad - le recordó Hermione - Estarán Harry, Luna, Neville, tú. Si me acobardo puedo juntarme con cualquiera y evitarlo. Sé que será raro, pero no hay más opciones.

\- Siempre hay opciones - dijo la pelirroja - por ejemplo, ir a la casa de los gritos.

Hermione trató de no alterarse, pero sintió que casi se iba a desmayar.

\- No - negó Hermione intentando crear alguna mentira - no me gustaría estar en un espacio así con Ron, sin escapatoria, además es para las transformaciones del profesor Lupin, ¿Qué pasaría si aparece de la nada?

\- Si, es verdad - sonrió relajada la pelirroja - y tienes razón, cualquier cosa que ocurra en la fiesta, Luna y yo podemos encargarnos. Me encanta cuando tengo una excusa razonable para maldecir a Ron.

\- Pero estoy nerviosa, Ginny - confesó Hermione - En serio, no me gustar así, siento que cuando vea a Ron olvidaré por qué estoy enojada y no puedo, no puedo permitirme hacer eso.

\- Sólo hablarán - le reconfortó Ginny - y si entras en pánico, siempre puedes gritar y correr por toda la fiesta.

\- Muy elegante de mi parte - río Hermione golpeando a su amiga - Una manera digna de no llamar la atención.

Ginny se sobó el codo y luego miró seria a su amiga.

\- ¿Y si las fotografías no son lo que pensamos que son - Ginny escupió las palabras como si temiera la reacción de su amiga.

\- No creo que eso pase, Ginny - respondió la chica con un tono triste - Ron hubiese dicho algo en su carta y creo que Harry también te hubiese mencionado algo.

A Ginny no le quedó más que admitir que su amiga tenía razón, así que decidió cambiar del tema y hablar sobre la nieve que había empezado a caer en los terrenos del castillo, tratar de convencerla de que no pasara la navidad sola y estudiar para los pruebas que se venían antes de navidad.

Ambas estaban muy preparadas para las pruebas, pero aun así la época de pruebas era un momento de sumo estrés para todo el castillo, siempre habían alumnos con ataques de pánicos, la biblioteca se llenaba más de lo normal y ni hablar de la enfermería, que tenía que revisar las consecuencias de las prácticas de los alumnos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? - le preguntó Ginny algo preocupada en el desayuno - te ves algo pálida.

Hermione no estaba bien, estaba aterrada. Su última prueba antes de las vacaciones era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y era un examen práctico e individual. Entendía que se debía a que los de séptimo necesitaban prepararse para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., pero la colocaba en una situación muy complicada, había pasado casi mes y medio evitando al profesor y ahora estaría a solas con él.

\- Si, este, yo - tartamudeó Hermione - creo que tengo algo de dolor de estomago, se pasará.

\- Aun tienes una hora antes de que te toque a ti - le recordó Ginny mirando el pergamino con los horarios - podrías ir a la enfermería.

\- No, no creo que sea para tanto - le respondió Hermione poniendo mermelada a una tostada - sólo necesito algo de comida.

La pelirroja sonrió, comió junto a su amiga y cuarenta minutos después se levantaron para dirigirse a la sala de defensa. Se pillaron con otros cinco alumnos nerviosos al lado de la puerta de la sala. Al parecer, ya habían pasado casi la mitad de los alumnos. Un momento después de su llegada al lugar, vieron como Remus Lupin salía y llamaba a un alumno. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que su estómago se apretaba con muchísima fuerza. Cada alumno estaba ahí dentro por diez minutos, diez largos minutos en los cuales Hermione probablemente se desmayaría. Pasaron tres alumnos más y solo faltaba una persona para que le tocase.

\- Te ves terrible - le anunció la pelirroja - de verdad siento que deberías ir a la enfermería, yo puedo decirle a Remus que te sentías mal.

\- No, no - negó con la cabeza Hermione mientras presionaba con su brazo el estómago - sólo queda una persona y ya quiero terminar con las pruebas.

\- Quizá son nervios - adivinó Ginny - ¿Puede ser eso? La fiesta de Navidad es en dos días.

Hermione ya estaba preocupada por estar a solas con su profesor de defensa y ahora Ginny le recordaba que vería a Ron en tan solo dos días, su estómago no le estaba ayudando a mantener la compostura. Habían por lo menos otros seis alumnos más ahí y ella no quería hacer una escena, se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó con los brazos presionando el abdomen, sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta que intentó hacer desaparecer respirando hondo.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala, a solo dos metros de ellas y salió una alumna seguida por Remus Lupin quien miró la lista y llamó a Hermione.

\- No creo que pueda entrar ahora, Remus - le dijo Ginny que estaba en cuclillas viendo como su amiga sufría un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Hermione? - se acercó Remus para ver que ocurría - ¿Estás bien?

A penas escuchó esa pregunta, Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban con silenciosas lagrimas. Ginny dejó que el profesor pudiera acercarse a su amiga. La examinó rápidamente, se levantó para entrar a la sala y en no más de cinco minutos volvió con una pequeña botella azul, que le obligó a beber a Hermione.

\- Esto la debería calmar un poco - dijo el profesor cerrando la poción y viendo como la respiración de la chica se tranquilizaba - llévala a la enfermería y que la revisen, vuelve para tu prueba, a ella la evaluaré al final si Poppy lo encuentra adecuado - Remus se levantó y miró al resto de los alumnos que murmuraban - Las pruebas siguen de inmediato.

Remus ayudó a Ginny a levantar a Hermione, quien avergonzada caminó apoyada de su amiga hacía la enfermería. Escucharon como el profesor llamaba a otro alumno y Ginny decidió hablar.

\- ¿Algo que quieras decirme? - preguntó la chica.

\- No, solo quiero llegar a la enfermería - dijo Hermione agradeciendo que la poción que le habían dado había eliminado el nudo de la garganta y su estómago se había relajado - no puedo creer que esto este pasando.

En la ala de enfermería no había nadie más que Madame Pomfrey quien en seguida mandó a Ginny a su prueba. La enfermera la reviso con mucho cuidado, le dio una nueva poción y le sonrió.

\- Hace tiempo que no la veía por aquí, señorita Granger - le comentó - supongo que el señor Potter era el imán de accidentes.

\- Supe que lo atacaron acromántulas bebes - río Hermione ahora más relajada.

\- No me sorprende - exclamó la señora recostándola - Solo es un poco de estrés, descansa unos cuarenta minutos para que la poción haga efecto y estarás lista para tu prueba.

Hermione sintió que jamás estaría lista para esa prueba pero aun así se acomodó en la cama e intentó relajarse. Se repitió que debía ser valiente, entrar a esa sala y dar la prueba, si no lo hacía por ella, debía hacerlo por sus calificaciones perfectas. Después se encargaría de relajarse por ver a Ron, ahora no podía darse ese lujo. Ahora solo tenía que enfocarse en dar una buena prueba. Sintió sus parpados cada vez más pesados, supo de inmediato que era efecto de la poción que le había dado la enfermera y lentamente comenzó a soñar que estaba otra vez en la casa de los gritos.

Al abrir sus ojos, meneó la cabeza para olvidar lo que había soñado. Increíblemente, se sintió muy liviana y con mucha energía, la poción había hecho un buen trabajo. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce del día, definitivamente había dormido más de cuarenta minutos.

\- Querida, no quise despertarte, tenías que descansar - sonrió la enfermera - el profesor Lupin entenderá.

\- ¿Cree que estaré bien para dar la prueba? - preguntó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

La enfermera le dijo que no iba a tener ningún problema, que su desempeño dependía completamente de sus conocimientos. A Hermione le hubiese gustado creerle, pero no comentó nada más. Se abrochó los zapatos, dio unos golpes a su falda y el chaleco para acomodarlas, se puso la mochila en la espalda y se dispuso a ir a la sala de defensa, no sin antes agradecer a Madame Pomfrey por todo lo que había hecho.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos, demorándose más de lo normal en llegar a la sala de defensa. Se encontró con alumnos de primero que comentaban sus respuestas a sus pruebas de encantamiento y unos de tercero que se quejaban por unas preguntas de Historia de la Magia. Se encontró con la puerta de la sala y no entró en pánico.

Definitivamente era una buena poción.

\- ¿Profesor? - llamó Hermione mientras tocaba la puerta de la sala de defensa - Vengo a dar la prueba.

Espero unos segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Remus Lupin que le indicaba que pasara. Pasó lentamente y colocó su mochila en uno de los pupitres. No estaba en pánico, pero estaba nerviosa. Evitó todo contacto visual con el profesor y respiró hondo.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó Remus después de cerrar la puerta.

\- Si, solo fue algo que comí - mintió Hermione - Madame Pomfrey pudo arreglar todo.

\- Entonces, ¿lista para la prueba?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sacó su varita para indicar que estaba lista. El profesor se puso frente a ella y le explicó que la prueba consistiría en que ella tuviera que enfrentarse a algunos maleficios que él mandase y que luego le pediría hacer algunos hechizos para comprobar su nivel en hechizos. Además agregó que ya la había visto enfrentar cosas más difíciles y conjurado hechizos que superaban el nivel de exigencia de la prueba, pero que lamentablemente, debía hacerlo.

Asó comenzaron la prueba. Ella estaba concentrada en enfrentarse a los "ataques", se imaginó que estaba practicando en el ED frente a Ginny, en vez de el profesor y le funcionó, realizó excelentes hechizos de defensa, esquivó muy bien todo lo que se le estaba lanzando y no tardó en desarmar al profesor.

\- Te dije que sería fácil - comentó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora solo unos cuantos hechizos y estarás lista.

El profesor hizo que la chica hiciera explotar algunos objetos, crear ráfagas de viento, agua y fuego, crear lazos que atrapan a las figuras de entrenamiento y finalmente le pido generar un patronus.

\- Expecto Patronum - dijo la chica pensando en recuerdos que siempre utilizaba. Era un hechizo que hacía casi por inercia.

De su varita salió una forma plateada y vaporosa, que brillaba en exceso. La figura empezó a recorre toda la sala y Hermione se confundió al notar que no se trataba de la nutria que siempre había salido de su varita. No se esperaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Su patronus era un lobo.

* * *

Debo viajar por dos o tres días, así que me atreví a escribir este capítulo muy rápidamente y me encantó. Ya quiero terminar el capítulo que viene, porque mi mente esta deseosa de seguir escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias por leer, como siempre espero sus comentarios, sus deseos y quejas.

Viajen aunque sea a la esquina, cuenten un chiste y saquen la lengua.

_**Simona Polle**_


	8. Dos tercios

**Dos tercios**

Después de que se terminó de desvaneces el patronus, tanto Remus como Hermione parecían ser incapaces de decir algo, se miraba con la misma expresión de asombro y nerviosismo. La chica estaba debatiéndose entre pedir perdón y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía petrificado y le impidió hacer cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Todo había ido tan bien antes, había logrado dar su prueba con excelencia, no tener nudos en la garganta, ni un estómago adolorido. No creía que se merecía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Yo... - empezó a decir Hermione sin tener claro lo que iba decir.

Pero ninguna otra palabra salió de su boca, era desesperante, no podía ni siquiera desviar la mirada de su profesor. Estaban a metro y medio de distancia, ella podía apreciar detalles que jamás había visto en su profesor. Su ojos color miel tenían pequeñas manchas en el iris, su barba estaba levemente desigual y su pelo era una mezcla de colores que incluían el marrón claro, el rojizo y el gris. Pudo diferencias entre cicatrices antiguas y sutiles arrugas, notó un tic que tenía su comisura derecha del labio, se fruncía milimétricamente cada cierto tiempo y que su mano manos temblaban un poco.

¿El podría ver tanto detalle en ella?. Se preguntaba si Remus Lupin caería en la cuenta de los nudos de su cabello, que su ceño ya tenía una arruga permanente o que sus pestañas eran demasiado cortas. Además, a pesar de que ya había pasado un buen tiempo, sentía que sus mejillas seguían demasiado sonrojadas. Él probablemente debía estar pensando que ella estaba siendo el ridículo.

\- Hermione - tartamudeó Remus sin quitar el nerviosismo de su rostro - no tienes que decir absolutamente nada.

El hombre dio dos paso, se arrodilló y recogió la varita que ella había dejado caer, tomó la mano de la chica que aun no reaccionaba y depositó la varita en ella. Hermione sintió que desde su mano aparecía un impulso eléctrico que estimuló todo su cuerpo. Su mano reaccionó y sujetó la mano del profesor con fuerza, sin dar una explicación verbal de lo que hacía. Él no trató de zafarse, solo miró directamente a la chica, sin hacer ni decir nada.

Hermione comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva desde cien, para tratar de alejar cualquier pensamiento indebido de su mente. Era muy difícil, porque su profesor estaba muy cerca y sintió ese aroma a leña, pergamino y especias que la transportó a la casa de los gritos. Dejó de mirarlo y bajó la mirada hacía su mano que aun se aferraba a su profesor, de seguro él podía sentir el pulso acelerado. Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo otra vez, se encontró con una cara comprensiva, amigable y que ella realmente admiraba. Recobrando un poco la compostura, dejó de ejercer presión con su mano.

Remus pudo haber sacado su mano en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Presionó su mano contra la de la chica y sin brusquedad, la acercó hacía él para abrazarla con ternura. Hermione apoyó su rostro en el pecho del hombre y se embriago en el olor de su chaleco y los potentes latidos que podía sentir. Todo le recordaba a la casa de los gritos, a la piel cálida, a la barba recorriendo su abdomen, lo viva que la hizo sentir.

Sentía algo, lo había admitido, pero no dejaba de ser incorrecto. Se maldijo al pensar que lo que sentía era mayoritariamente una superficial atracción física. No podía negar que encontraba al profesor una persona maravillosa, amable, una persona con la que se sentía cómoda hablando (o lo hacía antes) y que además era sumamente interesante, alguien que admirar. Pero en ese momento lo que sentía, eran ganas de lanzarse sobre él y repetir lo que había pasado antes.

Estaba mal, ella no era así. Empezó a separarse unos centímetros de él, sin sacar sus brazos de los costados de sus profesores.

\- Ginny debe estar preocupada por mi - dijo Hermione armándose de valor.

\- Cierto - secundó el hombre - Será mejor que aproveches la hora de almuerzo.

Nuevamente la sala se inundó en su silencio e incomodidad. Hermione se apoyó nuevamente en el pecho en el profesor y sintió como este acariciaba su cabellera con tanta delicadeza que Hermione quiso quedarse así por el resto del día. Debía decir algo, debía decir lo que pensaba, por muy nerviosa e intimidada que estaba.

\- No puedo hacer como si nada pasó - confesó Hermione sin levantar su rostro - sé que yo propuse que ninguno de los dos hablara, que hicieramos como si nada pasó, pero la verdad es que algo pasó y yo no puedo dejar de...

Remus detuvo sus caricias al ver que la chica no podía seguir hablando, separó sus cuerpos para poder mirarla a los ojos y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de chica.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Hermione - dijo el hombre con una cara de resignación y algo de pena que hizo que Hermione se cuestionara lo que estaba pasando - Debió haber sido terrible para ti, fui muy irresponsable, debes estar aterrorizada conmigo. Entenderé si me tienes miedo y quieres ir a hablar con Minerva...

\- ¿Por qué hablaría con la profesora McGonagall? - saltó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

\- Para denunciarme - respondió Remus como si fuera hombre - entendería completamente si lo haces, he visto como me miras con miedo en clase.

\- ¿Por qué siempre termina haciendo que todo sea su culpa? - preguntó sin pensar Hermione - Siempre buscando un pretexto para minimizarse como persona, para fingir que es un monstruo y que todo es su culpa.

Hermione no sabía de donde había sacado lo que acababa de decir, lo había dicho muy decidida, más de lo que había estado en muchos días. Y es que no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, ¿En verdad pensaba que lo denunciaría?, no podía dejar que se llevara toda la culpa por algo que ella comenzó, que ella quiso, aunque no sabía que lo quería en ese momento.

\- Me he metido en tu cabeza y eso no esta bien - comentó Remus mirándola a los ojos - Tu patronus es miedo y lo entiendo, yo no quiero ver que estés sufriendo porque no pude controlarme.

\- ¡No estoy sufriendo! - gritó Hermione - Quizá para que el mundo mágico no lo discrimine, debería comenzar por no odiarse usted mismo - Hermione estaba realmente enojada, así que se soltó del profesor, dio media vuelta, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta - Debería considerar que quizá no es miedo lo que siento.

Hermione no supo que reacción tenía su profesor, porque simplemente estaba demasiado enojada como para hablar. Había mentido, si estaba sufriendo, pero no por lo que él decía, ella sufría porque habían pasado demasiadas cosas que no comprendía y él estaba utilizándola para poder convertirse en el monstruo que siempre pensó que era. No le gustaba que la utilizasen así, menos cuando ella sabía que gran parte de lo que había pasado, era su culpa.

Y de Ron Weasley.

Estaba caminando hacía el Gran Comedor y vio a más alumnos, no tenía ganas de llorar, pero si tenía mucha rabia. No sólo contra Remus Lupin, sino también porque ahora debería prepararse para lidiar con Ron. Respiró hondo y siguió caminando, con una sonrisa que casi parecía real. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, se pilló con Ginny que estaba atragantándose con una chuleta de cerdo.

\- ¡Hermione! - saltó aun con comida en su boca - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza alegrándose de ver la loca alegría de su amiga. Le comentó que había dado la prueba y omitió el pequeño accidente de su patronus, prefería dejarlo de lado por el momento y enfocarse en lo feliz que estaba la pelirroja y es que Ginny estaba extremadamente feliz y era obvio que debía estarlo. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido su último examen antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y eso solo significaba una cosa: Al fin podría pasar tiempo con Harry Potter.

Nada mejor que celebrar con buen ánimo y un montón de comida de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

\- Debes acompañarme a Hogsmeade - le dijo la pelirroja hablando muy rápido - Necesito comprar algunos regalos de navidad y necesito un pinche que convine con mi túnica, ya sabes para la fiesta - Ginny sonreía a más no poder - y además deberíamos celebrar en las tres escobas ¡Al fin vacaciones!

Hermione dudó un momento en que decir, no se sentía tan afortunada como su amiga, pero debía admitir que por lo menos las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo serían un momento tranquilizante para ella. Remus Lupin no estaría allí, recordaba que había dicho que pasaría las fiestas con su hijo, así que no tendría miedo de recorrer el castillo por encontrárselo en los pasillos.

Miró a la mesa del fondo y notó el asiento vacío de su profesor. Quizá había sido algo dura con él, al fin y al cabo, él simplemente estaba preocupado y ella ya lo conocía suficiente como para saber que siempre iba a atribuirse la culpa.

\- Si, te acompañaré, me hará bien ir - comentó Hermione.

A penas Hermione y Ginny pisaron las calles de Hogsmeade, se arrepintieron de no haber hecho las compras navideñas antes. Las tiendas estaban repletas de magos y brujas, no sólo alumnos. La navidad siempre había sido una fiesta muy importante para los magos, porque era el momento de compartir con sus seres queridos, pero esta navidad era mucho más importante, era la primera navidad después de la guerra.

Hermione compró regalos para Luna, Hagrid, Neville, Harry y los Weasley, incluso para Ron, porque no importaba lo que había pasado, sentía que todos esos pelirrojos eran su familia. Era difícil pensar que no estaría con ellos en navidad, pero ante todo, los Weasley eran primero la familia de Ron, no la de ella, su familia estaba en Australia.

\- Mi madre dice que no le agrada la idea de que pases las fiestas sola - le advirtió Ginny, mientras se probaba accesorios para el cabello - Y debo decir que a mi tampoco.

\- No estaré sola - alegó Hermione mientras miraba confundida lo que parecía un arbusto rosado para el pelo - Habrá otros alumnos, Hagrid y otros profesores. Incluso un hermoso árbol de navidad.

\- Hermione, hablo en serio - Ginny miró un broche negro con plumas - no solo es por ti, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó algo asustada Hermione al ver la cara de pena de su amiga.

\- Yo quiero que estés con nosotros porque eres parte de mi familia, con o sin Ron. Mamá, papá y todos consideran que Harry y tú son dos Weasley más - le dijo la chica apretando un poco los labios - Siento que no es que mamá no quiera que pases la navidad sola, sino que no quiere que su familia esté separada, no para la primera navidad sin Fred.

\- Oh, Ginny - Hermione fue directo a abrazarla - sé que todo esto es difícil, créeme. Lo último que quiero es pasar la navidad sin ustedes...

\- ¿Entonces vendrás para navidad? - insistió Ginny utilizando un pañuelo para secar la lágrima que había salido de sus ojos.

\- Ginny, ni siquiera sabes que piensa Ron al respecto - contestó Hermione - terminamos hace muy poco y de verdad no sé si estoy lista para verlo esta noche, menos para saber si puedo pasar las fiestas en su casa.

\- También es tu casa - le corrigió la pelirroja - sino, no estaría compartiendo mi habitación contigo.

\- Mira - Hermione suspiró hondo maldiciendo internamente a su amiga por siempre obtener lo que quiere - espera a que hable con Ron y lo pensaré. - Ginny iba a decir algo pero la detuvo - No hablaremos mal de tema hoy, ni de Ron, ni de Navidad, hoy solo será un día para las dos.

Ginny sonrió a su amiga, sabía que Hermione era una persona que difícilmente podía cambiar de opinión, pero también se conocía a ella, vivir con seis hermanos mayores la convirtió en una de las personas más insistentes del mundo mágico. Era difícil que no obtuviera lo que quisiera, por lo menos, no sin antes insistir.

Pagó el broche y le dijo a Hermione que se merecían unas cervezas de mantequilla, ella aceptó inmediatamente. En el camino a las tres escobas se encontraron con Luna a quien obligaron a acompañarlas. La chica vestía una túnica roja y verde y en su cabello tenía muérdagos que se sujetaban por arte de magia. Hermione pensó que algún día se acostumbraría a las extravagancias de la rubia, pero aun le sorprendían como el primer día que la conoció.

Luna les contó los planes para sus vacaciones, viajaría con su padre a Dinamarca para ir en busca de unas criaturas que nadie jamás ha visto, estaba muy emocionada. Estaba por empezar una divertida historia sobre pistas que tenía sobre un snorkack de cuerno arrugado, cuando se detuvo abrúptamente y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

\- ¡Harry! - saltó la rubia mirando hacía la entrada del locas.

\- ¿Harry? - preguntaron Ginny girándose para ver a Harry que se acercaba a ellas - ¡HARRY!

Ginny saltó de su asiento y fue directo a abrazar a su novio. Tardaron un poco en volver a la mesa, ya que muchos magos y brujas del lugar quisieron saludar al niño que vivió. Hermione vio a su al rededor en busca de cierto pelirrojo, se le paró el corazón de solo pensar que tendría que ver a Ron antes de tiempo, pero al parecer su mejor amigo no traía compañía.

\- Harry - saludó Hermione abrazando a su amigo que al fin lograba zafarse de la gente del local - ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

\- Hey, calma - río Harry - una pregunta a la vez.

El chico les explicó que pidió el día libre para ir a verlas, que esa noche se quedaría en Hogsmeade y al día siguiente iría al castillo antes de la fiesta de navidad. Iba a escribirles, pero viendo el mapa notó que no estaban en el castillo, así que decidió buscarlas por el pueblo, suponiendo que estaban ahí.

\- Pero la verdad, es que hay otra razón por la que estoy aquí - dijo algo más serio - quería hablar con Hermione.

La aludida miró extrañada a su mejor amigo, preguntándose a que se debía que Harry faltara a un día en la academia de aurores, lo conocía y a pesar de no ser un alumno tan aplicado, no era una persona que faltaría por gusto. Sin que la chica dijera algo Harry pidió a Ginny y Luna que los disculpasen por tener que salir, pero que volverían lo antes posible.

Ginny miró de reojo a su novio, tratando de adivinar que tenía en su mente, él simplemente le prometió que no era nada grave, que sólo quería hablar con Hermione e inmediatamente todas entendieron que se debía a Ron.

\- Los esperamos aquí - sonrió Luna, levantando una botella individual de cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry y Hermione se colocaron sus capas de invierno y salieron a la calle que estaba llena de gente y de nieve. Caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra, Hermione veía como su amigo apretaba sus labios en señal de nerviosismo, si no fuera porque ella también estaba nerviosa, se hubiese reído de su amigo.

\- Harry - dijo Hermione al ver que su amigo no iba a decir nada y que ya estaba terminando el camino de las tiendas comerciales - ¿Es sobre Ron?

\- Si y no - respondió lentamente Harry- en realidad venía a pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Perdón? - repitió la chica - lo siento, pero no te estoy entendiendo, no creo que haya algo por lo que debes disculparte.

\- Si, si lo hay - insistió Harry sentándose en una piedra - No he sido un buen amigo - Hermione frunció el ceñó preocupada - no te he hablado por dos meses, Hermione, no te escrito, no te he preguntado como estás. Tú eres tan importante para mi, como lo es Ron y no te lo he demostrado. No quiero que dejes de contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Nunca dudó de su amigo, tampoco lo culpó por no escribirle, sabía que mientras volvía habitable Grimmauld Place vivía con Ron en la madriguera y que debía ser complicado para él estar entre la ruptura de sus dos amigos. Se había conformado con saludos que él le había dejado en las cartas de Ginny y si era sincera, ella tampoco le había escrito.

Sabía que Harry sabía la verdad y aun no estaba lista para que nadie le confirmara lo que sospechaba.

\- No eres un mal amigo - dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Harry - es más eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener. Sé que debe ser difícil para ti todo lo que está pasando.

\- No te voy a permitir hacerme a mi la victima, Herms - río Harry - yo estoy bien. Me importa más saber como estás tú.

Hermione dudó en contestar, no porque no quisiera abrirse emocionalmente con Harry, sino porque no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Él quería saber como estaba sobrellevando a Ron, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de que aun le dolía, era Remus Lupin quien la tenía confundida.

\- Estoy bien - contestó decidida - y lo digo en serio, Harry, no porque no quiera preocuparte. No te voy a mentir, me duele lo que paso, aunque... - Hermione pensó un segundo lo que acababa decir - ...ni siquiera sé que pasó, ¿sabes?

\- Ron será inmaduro y a veces insensible, pero jamás querría hacerte daño - comentó Harry - él te ama.

\- Lo hizo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione dejando ver unos ojos húmedos- me engañó con esa cualquiera del diario, ¿no?

Harry abrazó a Hermione con fuerza mientras la chica empezaba a llorar.

\- En la fiesta de Halloween yo estaba conversando con Kingsley Shacklebolt y otras personas del ministerio, no estaba con Ron y cuando quise encontrarlo no estaba - relató Harry aun sosteniendo a la chica - yo lo encaré después de que Ginny me dijera lo de las fotos, pero Ron lo negó.

\- No me lo negó a mi - Hermione se separó un poco de su amigo y se limpió las lágrimas - en dos meses, no me lo negó.

\- Ron te extraña, mucho.

Hermione proceso por unos segundos lo que había dicho Harry y pensó en lo que ella sentía. Pensó en Ron y no le dolía tanto, pero pensaba en la casa de los gritos o en su patronus y su estomago empezaba a tener retortijones.

\- Yo no sé si lo extraño - confesó Hermione más para ella que para Harry - no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero cuando vi las fotos estaba dolida, lloré y ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, no sé por qué estaba con Ron - por un segundo pensó en decir lo que había pasado con Remus, pero no quería que pensar mal del amigo de su padre - No me gusta admitirlo, pero quizá Ron y yo no éramos el uno para el otro.

\- No digo que vuelvas con Ron, ni que lo perdones - le dijo su amigo - pero no destruyas los momentos que tuvieron juntos. Aun si terminan, no pienses que no tuvieron nada. A veces las cosas terminan mal, pero eso no significa que fueron malas.

Hermione se quedó apoyada en el pecho de su amigo en silencio, ya no habían lágrimas, solo un buen momento de franca amistad. No sabía en que momento Harry se había vuelto más sabio y era sorprendente como había crecido en unos meses. La muerte había jugado tanto tiempo con él, que ahora que no temía por su muerte, por fin podía ser una persona normal, dar consejos con una nueva perspectiva y sentirse afectado por problemas comunes como peleas amorosas.

Agradecía enormemente tenerlo como amigo.

\- ¿Sabes? - le dijo Hermione con un tono travieso - no quiero saber lo que saldrá en _"Corazón de Bruja"_ por estar abrazados en una roca en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Había escrito algo nada que ver y se borró. Ahora nació esto y espero les guste. Creo que lo que más me agrado fue incluir a Harry que lo tenía algo botado, pero en mi cabeza tengo muy claro que él es muy distinto ahora que en los libros aunque solo hayan pasado seis meses de la guerra. Harry tiene mucho más potencial ahora. El próximo capítulo será el baile de navidad y por lo que tengo pensado, es un capítulo que yo misma espero con ansias. Espero sus comentarios, sus dudas, sus deseos y obviamente, tus chocolates. Gracias a los comentarios, a los que agregan a favoritos y a los que siguen la historia.

Agarren el ramo de la novia, coman muchos chocolates y abracen a un desconocido.

_**Simona Polle**_


	9. Compensación

**Compensación **

Estaba rodeada de un montón de magos y brujas ilustres, algunos bailando, otros conversando y unos cuantos disfrutando del ponche. Le había dicho a Harry y Ginny que no se preocuparan por ella, que disfrutaran, bailaran y conversaran con la gente, que si ocurría cualquier cosa gritaría. Lo había dicho broma, pero sentía que apenas viera a Ron lo iba a hacer.

Se sentía feliz al ver a sus dos amigos bailando y sonriéndose con tanta sinceridad, se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

El lugar era impresionante, el árbol de navidad tenía decoraciones tan grandes como Flitwick, parecía que cada objeto en el salón brillaba por si mismo y la música era divertida. Hermione caminó por la fiesta y algunas personas la detuvieron para saludar, decirle lo encantadora que se veía en su túnica celeste e incluso la felicitaban por todo lo que había hecho en la guerra. No era un tema de conversación que le gustase abordar, pero agradecía tener distracciones de la conversación que tendría con Ron.

No veía al chico por ninguna parte, comenzó a desesperarse y enojarse. Si Ron no aparecía iría a pasar la navidad en la madriguera solo para matarlo. Vio nuevamente su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado más de una hora desde el comienzo de la fiesta.

Ron no vendría y si lo hacía, lo mataría por ser impuntual.

Sin despedirse de nadie se dispuso a salir del salón e ir a su sala común, ya no podía disfrutar de la fiesta. Cruzó el umbral y no hizo caso a los muérdagos que se movían por el techo molestándola por retirarse tan temprano del lugar, llegó a la parte donde ya no habían invitados y apenas dobló en la esquina del pasillo, chocó contra alguien, quedando en el piso.

\- Hermione - sintió que le decía una voz familiar desde arriba - ¿estás bien?

\- Creo que es una pregunta que me hago demasiado últimamente - respondió Hermione recibiendo la mano del hombre para levantarse del piso - ¿Está usted bien, profesor?

\- Si, lo siento fue mi culpa, iba muy apurado - se lamentó Lupin - me quedé atrapado en unas correcciones y se me hizo tarde. Horace me mataría si no asisto a su fiesta.

Hermione se quedó mirando al profesor, no usaba una ostentosa túnica, pero era completamente distinta a lo que Remus Lupin usaría a diario. No tenía parches o arreglos caseros, se ajustaba al cuerpo con buenos cortes y como no llevaba su típico bolso de profesor, destacaba su buena figura. Se veía como un mago casual, no como el cansado profesor que siempre había visto.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Ya te ibas? - preguntó Remus intrigado al ver la hora en su reloj - ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, solo, debo irme - dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza - que tenga unas excelentes fiestas, profesor, saludos a Teddy.

Remus observó a la chica que bajaba la vista y lo esquivaba para irse en dirección opuesta a la fiesta. Decidido con lo que había pensado en su despacho, alcanzó a sujetar a la chica de una de las muñecas. Hermione lo miró confundido, frunciendo el ceño como siempre lo hacía cuando no comprendía algo de inmediato.

\- Hermione, tenías razón - le dijo algo más serio - tenemos que hablar.

\- No - le corrigió Hermione sin poder despegar el brazo del profesor - lo último que necesito en este momento hablar, profesor, lo siento, yo sé que no debí tratarlo como lo hice y me disculpo, pero ahora solo necesito irme de aquí.

Remus le sonrió con comprensión y soltándole el brazo. Sintió como unos pasos firmes y ruidosos se escuchaban desde el pasillo, acercándose a ellos. Hermione se había dado vuelta para ver de quién eran esos tan estrepitosos pasos y entró en estado de shock al ver que se trataba de un agitado Ronalds Weasley.

\- ¡Hermione! - dijo con la respiración entrecortada deteniéndose a su lado - aquí estás.

Hermione aun no reaccionaba, miraba a Ron como si fuera una de las criaturas de la que Luna hablaba todo el tiempo.

\- Remus, buenas noches - saludó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo - ¿vas a la fiesta?

\- Ron - dijo algo asombrado Remus, se sentía incómodo porque había besado apasionadamente a Hermione en la casa de los gritos, pero debía controlarse, mostrar cordura - Si, iba atrasado, cuando me encontré con Hermione. ¿Qué tal la academia?

\- Perfecto, lo mejor que pudimos haber elegido con Harry - sonrió el chico - ¿Hermione estás bien?

\- Si, claro - dijo por fin la chica - yo solo...

\- Te ibas a tu sala común - le recordó Remus intentando salvarla al ver su mirada desesperada - no se sentía bien.

Ron miró intrigado a su ex novia y se puso nervioso, se disculpó con Remus diciéndole que Hermione y él tenían una conversación pendiente. Remus miró a Hermione preocupado y ella le asintió con la cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Me dejas hablar con ella primero? - dijo Remus sorprendiendo a los dos chico - no tendré oportunidad de verla en vacaciones y es algo importante. Te prometo que no serán más de cinco minutos.

\- Claro - respondió Ron algo sorprendido por la petición de su ex profesor - Hermione te espero en la entrada de la fiesta.

Vieron como el futuro auror caminaba hacía la fiesta dejando a los dos solos.

\- ¿Por eso te ibas de la fiesta? - le preguntó apenas sintió que Ron no podía escucharlos, la chica asintió con la cabeza - Hermione, si no quieres hablar con él, estás en todo tu derecho en no hacerlo.

\- Profesor, es algo que debo hacer - respondió la chica evitando su mirada - como dijo, también tengo que hablar con usted, pero, una persona a la vez.

\- Sólo quería saber si en verdad ibas a estar sola con Ron por voluntad propia - comentó Remus con una sonrisa- es bueno que solucionen las cosas, le diré a Ron que lo esperas aquí.

Remus le dio una sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar hacía la fiesta.

\- Profesor - le llamó Hermione con voz ahogada, haciendo que el hombre volviera hacia a ella - Yo...

\- De verdad tienes miedo, ¿no? - preguntó Remus con compasión y la chica solo subió sus hombros como respuesta - no estás obligada a nada.

\- Quiero hacerlo, debo hacerlo - siguió Hermione algo más decidida - yo, solo necesito calmarme.

Ver a Ron por primera vez en tanto tiempo le había afectado. Si no fuera por lo tranquilizante que era sentir los brazos de Remus Lupin sosteniéndola, probablemente ya habría salido corriendo a su dormitorio. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hablarle a Remus, pero agradecía haberlo hecho, en ese momento no quería estar sola en un pasillo esperando Ronald Weasley.

Sabía que Remus la apoyaría y lo hizo, se quedó con ella, sosteniéndola y embriagando todos sus sentidos con su esencia. Cuando ya sintió que su respiración se calmaba Remus fue a buscar a Ron, no sin antes decirle que todo estaría bien y que si quería, le pediría a Harry que estuviera atento. Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que se quedará allí con ella, que no quería hablar con Ron, pero recapacitó. Tenía que enfrentar a su ex novio.

Ron caminó hacía ella, lucía tranquilo, firme, nada como él.

\- Hermione, amor - sonrió acercándose a ella y abrazándola sin recibir una respuesta - te he extrañado tanto.

\- Ronald, terminemos con esto - hasta Hermione se sorprendió de lo fría que había sonado - solo, hablemos.

\- Si - siguió Ron sentándose en una de las bancas de piedra y pidiéndole a la chica que lo acompañara - me demoré porque estaba nervioso y tuve que tomar una poción tranquilizante.

\- No quiero ser cruel, Ron, pero solo quiero saber la verdad - Hermione sintió el nudo de la garganta y se maldijo por lo débil que se sentía. Al notar que no estaba recibiendo ningún relato de parte del chico, se aferró de todo el valor que tenía y enfrentó al pelirrojo - ¿Quién era ella?

\- Nadie importante, lo juro - respondió Ron pero al ver que la chica se levantaba y se disponía a marcharse la detuvo con un brazo - Hermione, hablo en serio.

\- No vine a que me mientas, Ron.

\- Su nombre es Pippa Honks, trabaja en el _Centro de Control de Pociones Complicadas,_ en San Mungo - explicó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica con compasión - puso Amortentia en mi ponche, Hermione, de verdad no es nadie importante.

La chica se soltó del chico y volvió a sentarse a su lado, no sabía si confiar en él. Le dolía no poder hacerlo porque era una explicación lógica de lo que había pasado y por sobre todas las cosas porque lo conocía desde los once años. Se habían confiado sus vidas y le dolía sentir que no podía confiar en alguien tan importante.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo - Ni siquiera se lo dijiste a Harry.

\- Me sentía pésimo, Hermione, no sabía como enfrentarlo, no sabes lo horrible que es engañar a alguien que amas cuando no quieres hacerlo - dijo el chico mirando el piso - Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era yo mismo, tienes que creerme, amor. Yo sé que no soy la persona más inteligente y que a veces crees que soy insensible, pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás te haría esto a propósito.

\- ¿Y esperaste dos meses a decírmelo? - insistió Hermione roja de irá, estaba muy enojada - cuando ya no puedes hacerte exámenes para verificar que estabas bajo la influencia de una poción. Muy inteligente.

\- Todo lo contrario - le corrigió Ron sacando un sobre de su bolsillo - te lo dije, quería que tuvieras tiempo para pensarlo. Todo este tiempo lo tuve para hacer todas las pruebas que supuse que querrías. Aun no se lo he dicho a Harry, ni a nadie, porque hoy me entregaron los resultados y porque honestamente, Hermione, no me importa lo que piense nadie, sólo me importa lo que pienses tú.

Ron le pasó el sobre, era pesado y tenía el timbre de San Mundo. Temerosa, Hermione abrió el sobre y sacó el primer pergamino, eran las pruebas de pociones que habían en el cuerpo de Ron. Era una larga lista, porque incluyeron todas las pociones sanadoras que había tenido que tomar por las babosas gigantes que lo habían atacado. Justo al final de la lista decía, _"Amortentia (no autorizado)". _Siguió leyendo los detalles, que explicaba el nivel de la poción, su composición y la duración del efecto, ocho horas.

Las otras hojas eran papeles legales, donde explicaban la expulsión inmediata de la pocionista Pippa Honks del Centro de Control de Pociones Complicadas de San Mundo y un acta del ministerio donde explicaba que en Enero enfrentaría juicio por envenenar a Ronald Weasley.

\- Es verdad - murmuró Hermione asustada - no me mentiste.

\- Hermione jamás te mentiría - Ron la había envuelto en sus brazos - tú lo sabes y no seré tan inteligente como tú, pero me sorprende que creas que lo hubiese hecho en un lugar tan público.

Hermione estaba en shock, Ron había sido envenenado y era innegable, ahí frente a ella tenía todas las pruebas y no le gustaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón, ¿Quién engaña a alguien en un evento público?

Y ella casi se acuesta con Remus Lupin.

\- ¿Leíste mis cartas? - le preguntó Ron con ternura.

\- Fueron hermosas - confesó la chica aun sin reaccionar correctamente a todo lo que pasaba - lloré con unas cuantas.

\- Estuve toda la noche escribiéndolas - Ron empezó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la chica - pensando en ti, en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

\- Yo... - Hermione no tenía palabras.

\- No digas nada - le susurró Ron antes de empezar a besarle el cuello - extrañaba esto.

Ron subió lentamente y con suavidad le besó sus mejillas, su nariz, su mentón, su frente y por último sus labios. Hermione se dejó llevar, se sentía demasiado culpable como para no corresponder su cariño. Torpemente, la chica rodeó con sus brazos al pelirrojo y lo besó.

Era el beso más incómodo que se habían dado.

\- Salgamos de aquí - le dijo Ron levantándola desde la cintura - debe haber un salón desocupado.

No podía negarse, por muy prefecta, por mucho temor a que alguien los viera, por más que aun discutía por dentro si quería hacerlo, siguió a Ron a una de los salones desocupados, tres pasillos más allá. Hermione vio como el chico cerraba la puerta con magia y realizaba un hechizo silenciador.

Se acercó con lentitud a ella y sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo.

\- Te ves hermosa - le dijo Ron mientras posaba su mano en su cabello - te extrañé tanto.

Hermione se convenció de lo que debía hacer, de lo que era correcto o por lo menos, lo que podía compensar lo incorrecto de sus acciones pasadas. Besó al chico con un poco más de fuerza de lo que generalmente hacía, sintió como él le desabrochaba la túnica de gala dejándola en un vestido de manda larga celeste. Se preguntó si podría aparecer un poco de ponche para sentir un poco de coraje.

Ron la levantó y la colocó sobre el escritorio cerca de la ventana y vio como la chica le sonreía con timidez. Se sacó la túnica y la lanzó lejos. La volvió a besar con toda la pasión que tenía. Hermione aun sentada en la orilla del escritorio, rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacía ella con fuerza, Ron exclamó con emoción mientras sus manos bajaban por todo su torso.

Sintió como sostenía con sus manos su busto y se entretenía bajando hacía sus caderas. Bajó el cierre de su vestido con delicadeza y con su boca tironeó el vestido para que dejara sus hombros al descubierto y no pudo dejar de notar que beso toda su piel, menos esa cicatriz en su clavícula. Le mordió el hombro y su propio cuerpo reaccionó con placer. Se dedicó a sentir las caricias de Ron mientras desabotonaba con prisa su camisa, dejando ver ver una piel pálida, lisa, con algunas pecas y sin tantas marcas como Remus.

Debía dejar de pensar en su profesor.

\- Hazlo - le dijo Hermione intentando encontrar la forma de quitarse a Remus Lupin de su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Ron.

Pero no esperó una respuesta, bajó su mano y empezó a juguetear debajo del vestido. Acarició sus muslos como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, los apretó y Hermione cerró sus ojos al sentir que el calor de la excitación la inundaba, que el aroma de la colonia de Ron le recordaba al verano que habían pasado juntos y que debía enfrentar lo que iba a pasar.

Ron tironeó la parte superior del vestido, liberó sus brazos y desabrochó el sujetador. Sus cuerpos se unieron y reaccionaban fácilmente a todos los movimientos de la pareja. Hermione sintió como las partes intimas del pelirrojo mostraron rápidamente su entusiasmo.

\- En serio, ¿quieres? - volvió a preguntar Ron mientras desabrochaba rápidamente su pantalón.

\- No - respondió Hermione con honestidad - pero hazlo.

\- Te amo, mi amor.

* * *

Pensé que apreciarían que actualizará antes de que pasaran veinticuatro horas, así que me apuré en inspirarme un poco. Alguien por ahí había pedido una escena más hot con Remus, al estilo de la casa de los gritos, lo siento pero espero que igual disfruten a Ron. Nunca he sido muy sórdida al escribir escenas más subidas de tono y depende de ustedes hasta que punto quieren que llegue, así que espero sus comentarios al respecto. Y bueno ya deben imaginarse como se sentirá Hermione después de esto. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leerme, por escribir y agregar a favoritos.

Comas nieve con leche condensada, hagan morisquetas y floten en el mar.

_**Simona Polle**_


	10. Escritorios, libros y whisky

**Escritorios, libros y whisky**

\- Te extrañaba tanto - le repitió por enésima vez Ron, pero ella solo sonrió - ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

\- Creo que yo voy a ir a mi dormitorio - se disculpó la chica que con la varita se arreglaba el suave maquillaje que se había aplicado - pero los chicos te deben estar esperando - agregó al ver la cara del pelirrojo - y de seguro Hagrid querrá verte.

\- ¿No quieres que te lleve a la sala común? - Ron tenía una voz esperanzada que hizo que Hermione se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía - no es ningún problema.

\- No, no te preocupes - sonrió Hermione colocándose su túnica celeste - la gente querrá verte y no tengo problemas con caminar por el castillo, ni siquiera tan tarde.

Tardó un tiempo en convencer a Ron de que podría volver sola al dormitorio, pero como siempre, logró que los argumentos lógicos lo convencieran. Ya vestidos, arreglados y dejando todo ordenado, salieron del salón y se miraron por última vez.

\- Me encanta que estemos juntos otra vez - le dijo Ron despidiéndose de la chica - mañana te iré a buscar a la estación.

Ron le dio un suave beso en los labios y ella solo sonrió. Cada uno siguió su camino, el pelirrojo hacia la fiesta y ella por los oscuros pasillos del castillo para ir a su dormitorio. Se sentía tan insensible y tan sucia que estaba apunto de ir al baño de los prefectos a tomar un baño, pero prefirió llegar rápido a la sala común y recostarse.

Aunque la idea de dormir tampoco la tranquilizaba, solo haría que el mañana llegara más rápido y eso también le daba miedo. Ron tenía la impresión de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que iría a la madriguera a pasar la navidad y que todos celebrarían como la familia que siempre han sido. Se detuvo en el baño más cercano y se lavo la cara, para aclarar el pensamiento, estuvo a punto de volver a la fiesta solo para encontrar un poco de whisky de fuego de contrabando, pero pudo darse cuenta que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, ¿O podría decirle a Ron que tenía una resaca tan grande que no tomo el expreso de Hogwarts?.

Obviamente él le diría que la iría a buscar al castillo.

¿De verdad había vuelto a tener una relación con Ron?, no habían dicho nada al respecto, pero tener relaciones sobre un escritorio claramente significaba algo para el pelirrojo. Para cualquiera. Y él no la había engañado o por lo menos no apropósito, no podía culparlo por pensar que todo estaba bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar que en esos dos meses había aceptado el hecho de no ser la pareja de Ron, de que nadie más pensar en ella como la futura señora Weasley.

Una parte de ella estaba feliz de no estar con él y la otra parte se había dado cuenta que no amaba a Ron como ella creía que lo había hecho.

Si esos pensamientos de sinceridad no la hicieron llorar, encontrarse justo frente la puerta del despacho de Remus Lupin, lo hizo. Se maldijo por no haber tomado un camino más largo para evitar pasar por ahí.

Aun para frente a la puerta, se repitió unas cuantas veces que lo que había pasado, que los sueños y que su patronus no significaban nada más que culpa, no significaban nada de nada. Pero era demasiado inteligente como para mentirse a si misma, había leído por lo menos media docena de libros sobre patronus como para saber que significaba todo.

¿Sentía algo por Remus Lupin?

Hermione comenzó rápidamente una lista de contras sobre tener sentimientos hacía Remus Lupin: diecinueve años de diferencia, era su profesor, probablemente era ilegal, aun debía amar a su esposa que murió hace menos de un años y tenía un hijo de solo unos meses.

Se río internamente al pensar que en ningún momento agregó cierto problema peludo que aparecía cada luna llena. Y se entristeció aun más al pensar que ninguna de las razones hacía que le atrajera menos. Inconscientemente empezó una nueva lista de aspectos, pero esta vez, positivos: las estimulantes conversaciones, lo tranquila que se sentía a su lado, la admiración y respeto, ese olor a lectura frente a una chimenea, lo bien que lo había pasado en la casa de los gritos, su cuerpo firme, los roces de su barba, lo firme de su...

Hermione meneó la cabeza maldiciéndose a si misma por pensar lo que estaba pensando.

Decidida con que por lo menos debía hacer algo, aunque sea hablarle sobre lo que pasaba, se acercó a la puerta y golpeó tres veces la madera con suavidad, pero no hubo respuesta. Miró el piso y se sintió avergonzada, no sabía bien qué estaba haciendo ahí y que esperaba de su profesor, pero golpeó nuevamente.

Aun sin respuesta, se quedó pensando. No importaba si él insistía en que lo llamase por su nombre, él era su profesor y de seguro era ilegal tener una relación más allá de lo estrictamente profesional con una alumna.

No, no lo era.

Hermione se sabía de memoria todas las reglas de Hogwarts, incluso las antiguas y revocadas, sabía que estaba prohibido tener una relación entre un profesor y un alumno menor de diecisiete años. Ella ya tenía dieciocho años, no podían castigarle por haberla besado, simplemente no había nada ilegal respecto a eso.

Ahora, moralmente.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Estaba razonando como si Remus Lupin quisiera algo con ella. Si, la había besado, si la había desnudado y de seguro se hubiese acostado con ella, pero él mismo se detuvo, él mismo le dijo que no podía ser. Además había ocurrido muy cerca de la luna llena y todos sabían que un hombre lobo es más impulsivo cuando la luna llena se acerca.

\- ¿Hermione? - le preguntó una voz tan cercana que la sobresaltó - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Estás bien?

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver que Remus Lupin estaba a no más de veinte centímetros de distancia de él y pudo sentir ese aroma que la volvía loca. Y ella estaba frente a su puerta, había perdido la noción del tiempo que había estado parada ahí.

\- Si, estoy bien- respondió con la voz más segura que pudo sacar en ese momento - ¿ya se fue de la fiesta?

\- Yo, este, si - tartamudeó el profesor aun sonando intrigado - la verdad quiero dejar todos los trabajos y planificaciones listas, para estar con Teddy sin que nada me distraiga.

Definitivamente ese comentario iba directo a la lista de aspectos positivos del profesor.

\- Hermione, vi a Ron en la fiesta - continuó el profesor algo más serio - ¿todo bien con él?

\- No - confesó la chica sin pensarlo - profesor, ¿podríamos hablar?

\- Claro, Hermione - sonrió el hombre mientras abría la puerta de su despacho y dejaba pasar a la chica.

Ya había estado allí, había ido a entregar trabajos, pedido consejos, iba a buscar los libros de Libatius Boothby, incluso había tomado té ahí. Era solo un despacho más del castillo, pero aun así se estremeció al entrar. Dejó su pequeño bolso en la mesa de la entrada y Remus agitó su varita para prender el fuego y luego indicarle que tomara asiento en la silla que acababa de aparecer.

\- ¿Té? - sugirió el profesor - hace un frío horrible y luces congelada.

Estaba tan avergonzada que Hermione no tenía nada de frío, solo sentía calor por sonrojarse en exceso. Para no se descortés aceptó el brebaje con una sonrisa incomoda. Él profesor se sentó frente a ella y con la varita se sirvieron sus tazas.

Eran raras las veces en que Hermione no sabía como hablar de algún tema, o por lo menos siempre tenía posibilidades en su cabeza, pero en ese momento, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. No era que no sabía cómo decir lo que ocurría, sino que ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

¿Profesor, creo que siento algo por usted?, ¿Ron jamás me engañó y besarlo me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad no quiero estar con él?, nada parecía correcto, pero era la verdad, tanto como su deseo por besarlo otra vez.

Debía calmarse.

\- Creo que cometí un gran error - dijo Hermione dejando su taza sobre el escritorio.

\- Hermione, no tienes que decir nada más, sé lo que quieres decir - la detuvo él hombre meneando su cabeza y sorprendiendo a la chica - Ron nos comentó que volvieron a estar juntos y sé que debes estar preocupada de que se entere de lo que ocurrió, pero no hay nada que discutir, te prometo que yo jamás podría hacerte de daño y por ende mencionar lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué Ron dijo qué?- saltó Hermione asombrada de que Ron ya había comentado su aparente reconciliación - Profesor, no está entendiendo, ese no fue mi error. Mi error fue Ron - Remus la miró confundido - ya sé que todo lo del engaño fue un malentendido, pero yo no quiero volver con Ron.

\- Hermione - dijo lentamente el profesor con un tono serio y lleno de preocupación - por favor dime que esa decisión no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada y el silencio se encargó de dar explicaciones correspondientes. En teoría, no era culpa de Remus que no quisiera estar con Ron, pero no era buena mintiendo y la verdad era que si tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado.

\- Yo si puedo hacer como si nada hubiese _pasado_ \- dijo finalmente Hermione nerviosa pero sabiendo que debía librarse de lo que pensaba - pero no puedo hacer como si no hubiese _sentido_ nada - Hermione respiró hondo - no estoy esperando nada de usted, profesor, pero tengo que ser honesta, ya vio mi patronus, yo no me esperaba que eso pasara y no sé bien qué pensar, qué hacer, qué decir y me aterra, de verdad me da miedo y lo único que se me ocurre es hablar al respecto.

Remus la miró sorprendido, no porque todo lo que decía significaba que ella sentía algo por él, un viejo hombre lobo, viudo y con un hijo, sino por la manera en que había enfrentado todo. No era impulsiva, no era cobarde, era la manera más responsable que había visto a alguien resolver un problema. Él jamás podría enfrentar algo de esa manera, menos a su edad.

\- Eres impresionante - Remus no podía creer que había dicho eso en voz y se apresuro a hablar para que pasara desapercibido- Yo no tengo la respuesta a todo lo que pasa, Hermione, pero no quiero que cometas un error tan grande como dejar de lado todo lo que has vivido con alguien, por lo que paso en un solo momento.

Hermione procesaba cada palabra y cada gesto. Habían dos cosas que no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. La primera era que en ningún momento mencionaba que la estaba rechazando, todo lo contrario, le había dicho que era _impresionante_. No sabía bien que significaba o por qué le había dicho eso, pero le bastaba para sentirse bien. Y segundo y quizá más intimidante, él ya no llevaba su alianza de matrimonio.

\- No dejo a Ron por lo que pasó - aclaro la chica aun decidiendo lo que iba a decir - No puedo estar con Ron porque lo que pasó me hizo darme cuenta que nunca seré, ni quiero ser, la persona adecuada para él. Yo no lo haré feliz y puedo asegurar que él no será capaz de hacerme feliz - Hermione recién descubría lo que acababa de decir y se sentía muy bien decirlo en voz alta - lamentablemente eso no quita que yo lo haya engañado.

Ahí estaba, nuevamente demostrando lo madura que era para tener solo dieciocho años. Remus la miró otra vez y se preguntó en qué momento Hermione había pasado de ser una niña de trece años a ser toda una mujer. Se quitó los pensamientos inapropiados de su cabeza e intentó pensar en algo inteligente, algo que no incluyera lo hermosa que se veía de gala, ni lo atractivo que era como desviaba su mirada avergonzada, ni algo que le recordara a la casa de los gritos.

Todo le recordaba a la casa de los gritos.

\- No quiero ser la persona que justifica algo así, pero tú pensaste que él te engañó, no creo que debas mencionarlo - dijo algo nervioso - menos si terminarás con él. Pero si sientes que tienes que decirle - Remus pensó bien lo que iba a decir, era un consejo difícil de dar - aunque claramente me perjudique, puedes decirle la verdad si eso te hace sentir mejor.

\- ¡Jamás haría nada que lo perjudicara! - saltó Hermione levantándose de su asiento y luego volver a su lugar - lo siento, simplemente no pensé que pensaría que yo le haría algo así.

\- No te disculpes, yo solo digo que si debes...

\- Nada de eso, no tengo que hacer nada - le cortó la chica con la fuerza que la caracterizaba - creo que me siento mal, de no sentirme mal por él. ¿Está eso bien?, ¿No debería sentirme mal por dañar a Ron?

Remus empezaba a cuestionarse cómo había llegado a este punto. En qué momento tenía una conversación así con una alumna. Claro, en el momento en el que él estúpidamente la había besado. Iba a responder algo, pero tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

\- ¿Remus? - dijo una voz masculina - ¿Estás aquí? Soy Horace.

Ambos se miraron cómplices, ninguno quería que los vieran, ambos entraron en su propio estado de shock.

\- Debajo del escritorio - susurró Remus con cara de preocupación mientras escuchaba que golpeaban nuevamente - En seguida - respondió abriendo y cerrando la puerta del dormitorio para simular con el sonido que había estado allí - voy en seguida, Horace.

Hermione se movió rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido, agitó su varita para hacer desaparecer su taza y vio como su profesor desaparecía una de las sillas y cambiaba su túnica de gala por una de noche. Ya oculta escuchó como el hombre respiraba hondo antes de abrirle la puerta a su profesor.

\- Remus, lo siento, espero no te haya despertado - se disculpó Horace entrando al despacho como si fueran las tres de la tarde - es que era urgente.

\- No te preocupes - le respondió Remus siguiéndolo - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Mejor dicho, en qué puedo yo ayudarte - río Horace, sonaba como si se hubiese pasado un poco las copas y conociéndolo, era muy probable que fuese así - es que como no te voy a ver estas vacaciones y faltaré a la primera semana de clases por un viaje de investigación, quería pasarte la poción mata lobos - Hermione oyó el sonido de frascos de vidrio, probablemente el hombre revolvía su bolsillo buscando la poción indicada - no sabía si podría encontrarte mañana y ya sabes lo que opino de enviar pociones por correo. ¡TODO UN RIESGO! Ya te contaré de la vez que una lechuza bebió mi frasco de suerte líquida.

\- Claro, claro, muchísimas gracias - sonrió Remus recibiendo el frasco con la poción - que bueno que lo recordaste.

\- También venía por otra cosa, Remus - agregó el profesor con una mirada pícara - no creas que no vi que estuviste solo una hora y media en la fiesta.

\- Ya sabes como soy, Horace, no me agrada estar en lugares con tantas personas - se excusó Remus sin mostrar nada de nerviosismo.

\- ¡Es por eso que traje esto! - el hombre sacó de su bolsillo obviamente hechizado, una gran botella de whisky de fuego - no puedes irte de vacaciones sin disfrutar un poco.

Remus se puso nervioso al ver que el hombre caminaba al fondo de su despacho para tomar unos vasos. Si llegaba al final, de seguro podría ver a la chica debajo del escritorio y ni Sirius hubiese podido dar explicaciones.

\- Lo siento, Horace - le detuvo Remus apresuradamente - mañana tengo que viajar muy temprano y no quiero estar mal para navidad.

\- Nada de eso - le negó Horace que estaba extremadamente feliz - recuerdo muy bien como tus amigos y tú me robaban mis botellas de mis reservas de la oficina, ¡Aun intento saber como lo hacían! - Remus se apresuró en colocarse justo al lado del escritorio para taparle la vista - me lo debes, Remus, por irte tan temprano de la fiesta.

\- No lo sé, Horace, no creo que...

\- Vamos, no puedes negarte ¿no eras un Gryffindor? - se burló el señor agarrando los vasos, apareciendo hielo y sirviendo los tragos - listo, ya están servidos.

Remus no tuvo más opción que aceptar el trago. Slughorn se sentó donde él estaba antes y él se sentó en la silla que estaba en el escritorio, intentando correr la silla lo más atrás posible para no molestar con sus piernas a Hermione. Lamentablemente no tenía tanto espacio, ya que todo lo ocupaba la estantería llena de libros que se extendía por toda la pared.

Horace era una de esas personas que le gustaba compartir, estaba muy feliz de poder compartir con el hombre lobo, mientras que Remus solo intentaba crear alguna excusa creíble para acortar su estancia en su despacho. Ya lo había convencido de llenar por tercera vez sus copa e iba por la cuarta anécdota sobre Minerva McGonagall cuando Horace recorrió con la vista todo el despacho y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su mirada se posó en la puerta.

\- ¿Y ese bolso? - preguntó de manera pícara el profesor, apuntando el bolso de fiesta que Hermione había dejado en la mesita al lado de la puerta - no me digas que dejaste la fiesta para estar con alguna de mis invitadas. ¡No me digas que estoy interrumpiendo algo y que hay alguien en tu habitación!

Entre el alcohol y nerviosismo Remus sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mientras el hombre se levantaba para ir a ver el bolso miró a Hermione quien se mordió el labio en señal de vergüenza. Remus intentó no encontrar sexy el gesto, pero era difícil considerando que ella estaba atrapada entre sus piernas.

El whisky definitivamente le estaba jugando en contra.

\- No, no, no - negó Remus moviendo la cabeza mientras intentaba idear alguna explicación creíble - cuando venía para acá la encontré en el pasillo y pensé que mañana podría pasársela a Minerva por si alguien la reclama.

Aveces Remus agradecía todos los años de experiencia en crear explicaciones creíbles que Peter, Sirius y James le habían dado en sus años de merodeadores. Estaba seguro de que incluso Minerva le creería.

\- Ah - exclamó en un tono de decepción el profesor - bueno, creo amigo mio que cuatro vasos nos dejarán listos para dormir, es un whisky bastante fuerte.

\- Me doy cuenta - dijo rápidamente Remus al notar que al levantarse se había mareado un poco - muchas gracias por la poción.

Remus se apresuró en llegar a la puerta y abrírsela a su colega.

\- Ni lo menciones - se despidió el hombre alejándose por el pasillo para luego hablar consigo mismo - creo que volveré a la fiesta.

Remus río un poco al ver que Slughorn iba a volver a la fiesta. Esperó a asegurarse de que no volvería y cerró la puerta aliviado. Vio el vaso en su mano y respiró hondo. Definitivamente, con todo lo que había pasado merecía otro trago, inmediatamente levantó el vaso y lo tomó de un sorbo. Dejó el vaso vacío junto al bolso de Hermione y se acercó al escritorio.

\- ¿Hermione? - llamó Remus alejando la silla del escritorio para que ella estuviera libre - ya puedes salir, Horace se fue.

La chica aceptó la mano que Remus le ofrecía e intentó salir del pequeño espacio que había sido su escondite, pero entre el alcohol y el peso, Remus perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente al piso no sin antes chocar con la estantería de la pared. Hermione vio como algunos libros caían sobre y él.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - saltó Hermione recuperando el equilibrio y acercándose al hombre - ¿Está bien?

Remus se sentía mareado por el ponche de la fiesta, el whisky de Slughorn y los golpes que había recibido de sus propios libros. Se sentía perdido y algo enojado de lo torpe que había sido. Sintió que Hermione lo acomodaba para que estuviera sentado, apoyado en la pared y le revisaba la cabeza con suavidad y preocupación. Sus dedos recorrían su cuero cabelludo y su pecho estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su mirada. Estaba apunto de pedirle que no se acercara tanto, porque tenerla sobre él le hacía pensar de una manera que un profesor no debía pensar de su alumna, pero se contuvo para no parecer un pervertido.

\- Parece que no ocurrió nada grave - dijo Hermione luego de realizar un hechizo de evaluación médica - solo una pequeña herida que ya curé ¿Puede decirme algo para por lo menos asegurarme que está bien?

\- Te ves hermosa en túnica de gala - respondió el hombre en un tono adormilado - en realidad te vez hermosa todos los días, Hermione.

\- Lo dice porque se golpeó la cabeza, profesor- comentó Hermione sonrojándose y se dispuso a levantarse para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación, pero Remus le agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él - ¡Profesor!

\- Quédate - le susurró el hombre sujetándola con la firmeza suficiente para no presionarla demasiado - quédate un poco más.

Hermione temió que le diera un ataque cardíaco de la emoción, su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas le ardían como si un dragón escupiese fuego desde sus entrañas. Ella figuraba sobre las piernas de su profesor, mientras él la sujetaba desde su cintura y cada cierto tiempo murmuraba algunas tiernas palabras que la hacían sonrojarse aun más. Por un segundo se preguntó si era un sueño o si había muerto y estaba en el cielo, porque no había mejor sensación que la cercanía que en ese momento tenía con Remus.

Sabía que se estaba aprovechando se la situación, pero estaba cansada y cada vez que intentaba zafarse sentía como Remus la presionaba un poco más fuerte hacía él para que no se moviera. No podía decir que había hecho todo para salir de la situación, pero por lo menos lo había intentado, así que acomodó su cuerpo en el cálido pecho de su profesor y aun sintiendo que el fuego de la chimenea cubría su espalda, se dedicó a sentir como los latidos de Remus se calmaban paulatinamente, mientras le susurraba en el oído.

Lentamente y sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos, cada uno con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Cualquiera que me conoce sabe que tengo una debilidad con hacer a Remus un poco débil frente al alcohol, pero esta vez no fue por que lo mirara como alcohólico, sino porque él es muy centrado como para meterse con Hermione sin que haya un catalizador, ya sea el alcohol o la luna llena, por lo menos al principio. No me gustaría que la historia se viera demasiado falsa como para hacer el típico argumento de que alguien de 37 años acepta rápidamente todo lo que esta sintiendo por una joven de tan solo 18 años, más si perdió a su esposa hace menos de un año y tiene un hijo. _**Necesitaba aclarar eso.**_

Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer y por sus comentarios, quizá esperaban más Hermione y Remus, pero vamos creo que todos hubiésemos encontrado algo anti higiénico que se metiera con él si no hace más de unas horas había estado con _Ron-no-te-engañé-Weasley_. Pero ya he tomado nota de sus comentarios de que quieren más acción y estaré atenta a cualquier recomendación, pregunta, ataque personal, amenaza o declaración amorosa. (en especial las últimas, me encantan)

_Escuchen conciertos en acústico, masajeen sus pies y roben un dulce de alguna tienda._

_**Simona Polle**_


	11. Segundas oportunidades

**Segundas oportunidades**

Remus pensaba en la última vez que había despertado con una tortícolis tan fuerte y no pudo recordar. Su cabeza parecía adolorida y sintió como bombeaba sangre, pidiéndole que nunca más tomara whisky con Slughorn. Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de darse cuenta que estaba en el piso de su despacho abrazando a Hermione Granger.

Por suerte no se sobresaltó y no la despertó, pero definitivamente su corazón se aceleró en señal de nerviosismo. Intentó recordar como había llegado a dormir así, con ella o por lo menos porque su cabeza le dolía de una manera más allá de una simple resaca, pero mientras más intentaba recordar, más puntadas atacaban su cabeza.

Iba a soltar uno de los brazos que rodeaba a Hermione, pero apenas se movió un milímetro la chica murmuró un dulce y adormilado _"no, quédate"_ que lo descolocó. Se preguntó si había pasado algo más que dormir entre los dos y se enojó consigo mismo por no recordar lo que había pasado. Se convenció que probablemente nada había pasado porque ambos estaban con sus túnicas, pero aun así quedó con la duda, ¿Por qué habían tantos libros a su al rededor?

Miró el reloj que tenía en la esquina, eran diez para las seis de la madrugada, no había perdido el tren. Respiró hondo pensando en que debía hacer y sintió como la chica se acomodaba en su pecho, definitivamente eso no ayudaba a calmarse. Las mañanas eran una debilidad para él y tener a una mujer apoyada en todo su cuerpo, hacía que sus hormonas reaccionaran.

Suavemente movió su brazo para colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y quedó encantado con lo angelical que se veía dormida. Temeroso y sabiendo que era algo incorrecto, acarició su piel y se divirtió como el contacto de sus dedos hizo que la chica sonriera levemente. Tenía unas ganas enormes de besar esos labios y temió que no podría contenerse a las excitaciones mañaneras.

\- Hermione - le susurró suavemente para no asustarla - Hermione, despierta.

\- No quiero - murmuró aun en sueños.

Su inesperada respuesta le hizo reírse internamente.

\- Hermione, debemos levantarnos - insistió con suavidad mientras sentía que la chica se aferraba más fuerte de su ropa, probablemente pensando que eran sus sabanas - Hermione.

\- Un poco más - agregó la chica moviendo su cabeza como un gato disfrutando del pecho de Remus - sólo un poco más.

Remus sintió como su sangre bajaba a sus partes intimas por los roces que involuntariamente hacía Hermione, definitivamente él también quería un poco más.

\- Hermione - dijo algo más fuerte - vas atrasada a clases.

Inmediatamente la chica abrió los ojos asustada y confundida. Levantó su cabeza, vio el rostro de Remus y se sonrojó casi tanto como él. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer por unos momentos. Cuando su mente pudo conectar los hechos y entender que había dormido toda la noche sobre su profesor reacciono rápidamente, pidiendo perdón y levantándose torpemente.

\- Profesor, yo, lo siento - se disculpó aceleradamente la chica - Por Merlín.

\- Hermione, sólo quiero saber que ocurrió - le comentó Remus levantándose y sintiendo que un troll había pasado sobre el anoche - ¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo?

La chica respiró hondo para ordenar su mente e intentando no hablar demasiado rápido por el nerviosismo le explicó como Slughorn había llegado, le había obligado a tomar whisky y como al intentar ayudarla a salir de debajo del escritorio, había perdido el equilibrio, caído al piso y sido golpeado por todos los libros que podía ver en el piso.

\- Necesito saber si - Remus estaba muy nervioso de hacer la pregunta, se sonrojó de solo insinuarlo - ¿qué pasó después?, digo, entre nosotros.

Cuando por fin logró comprender a que se refería Remus, se avergonzó aun más y meneó la cabeza.

\- Nada - le aseguró bajando la mirada - solo dormimos, literalmente, nada más -Hermione vio como el hombre se aliviaba y se sintió mal por no haberse marchado la noche anterior - yo creo que debo volver a mi dormitorio, antes que las chicas no me encuentren en mi cama.

\- Si, claro, tienes toda la razón - comentó Remus al fin sintiendo que su cuerpo se volvía a relajar completamente - sólo déjame ver si no hay nadie en los pasillos.

Remus se dirigió a la puerta con prisa, sacó su cabeza por la puerta y verificó que no hubiese nadie en los pasillos. Entró nuevamente y le aseguró a la chica que era seguro salir. Hermione le deseó una feliz navidad y salió por la puerta. El hombre lobo analizó su situación. Su despacho olía a whisky, usaba la ropa del día anterior y habían libros desparramados.

Iba a realizar un hechizo de orden cuando escuchó que golpeaban su puerta. Agradecido que Hermione ya no estuviera, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando salir solo su cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver que era Hermione que había vuelto.

\- ¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó haciéndola pasar rápidamente por si alguien pasaba en los pasillos.

\- Mi bolso - respondió la chica avergonzada - olvidé mi bolso.

Remus tomó el bolso celeste de la mesa junto a la puerta y se lo pasó a la chica, rozando suavemente la piel de sus manos. La chica le sonrió, le dio un besó en la mejilla y se fue del lugar, dejando al hombre lobo sintiéndose como un niño que acababa de comprar todo Honeyduckes.

Hermione llegó a dormitorio, entró lentamente, temiendo que alguna de sus compañeras estuviera levantándose, pero por suerte era demasiado temprano para que estuvieran despiertas, menos después de la fiesta de navidad.

Se sacó la túnica y se metió a la ducha, salió en toalla y miró su baúl con preocupación. Ya no le quedaba tiempo para decidir si ir a la madriguera o quedarse en el castillo.

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? - saltó Ginny a sus espaldas - no estabas aquí cuando llegué.

\- Llegué más tarde - le aseguró Hermione intentando parecer casual - después de la fiesta fui al baño de prefectos y bueno, se me pasó un poco el tiempo, no quise despertarte.

\- ¿A qué hora? - preguntó indicando que no estaba convencida con la respuesta de su amiga.

\- No lo sé, Ginny - respondió Hermione levantando los hombros restándole importancia al asunto - ¿Tarde?

Ginny pareció creerle a la chica o por lo menos ya no le importaba porque tenía aun demasiadas preguntas para hacerle a Hermione.

\- ¿Ahora me puedes explicar que ocurrió con Ron? - preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Irás a casa?, ¿de verdad se reconciliaron?, ¿cómo es que lo perdonaste?, ¿estás segura?

Hermione se mareó con solo escuchar el bombardeo de preguntas que le hacía su amiga, ¿Por dónde empezar?, por la verdad, ¿no?, definitivamente debía saltarse la parte de_ "me besé con nuestro profesor de defensa"_ y "_ayer no dormí porque me quedé dormida sobre él"_. No era que no quería contarle, pero no podía hacerle eso a su profesor, sentía que si lo contaba, estaba contando un secreto de él. Lo estaría traicionando.

\- Ginny tenemos que hablar, muy en serio - dijo finalmente Hermione - exactamente, ¿qué te dijo Ron?

\- Nos explicó lo del filtro de amor - relató Ginny frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que al parecer no debió haber confiado en todo lo que dijo su hermano - qué lo entendiste después de todas las pruebas irrefutables que hizo, que lo perdonaste, que se besaron y que irás a casa - Ginni miró muy sería a su amiga - ¿no fue lo que pasó?

\- Creo que si fue lo que paso - respondió Hermione dudando que decir.

\- ¿Crees?

La cabeza de Hermione dio unas cuantas, le dijo a Ginny que se metieran a una de las camas para aplicar un hechizo silenciador y así el resto de las chicas no escucharan nada. Cerró las cortinas y le contó lo que sentía, que Ron la había sorprendido, que lo había besado y que se había acostado con él. Estuvo apunto de decirle que lo había hecho por culpa, pero eso implicaría contarle lo que había pasado con Remus Lupin. Le dijo que lo había hecho porque Ron no la había engañado, porque estaba confundida, pero que en el fondo ya no sentía lo mismo por Ron que hace dos meses atrás.

Era la verdad.

\- Hermione, tienes que decirle lo que sientes - le dijo la pelirroja - nadie te culpará por no amar a alguien.

\- Yo me puedo culpar - le dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco mejor solo por haber liberado un poco de culpa.

\- Esto es lo que harás, esperarás a que yo me levante y ordene el desastre que tengo como baúl - le ordenó Ginny - me vestiré, bajaremos a desayunas e iremos a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts para ir a pasar la navidad juntas.

\- Ginny, en verdad no sé si es lo...

\- JUNTAS, HERMIONE - le interrumpió con fuerza - no me importa Ron, me importa que no estés aquí sola, haciéndote la victima - Ginny estaba histérica - Quieras o no, en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar a mi hermano y prefiero que lo hagas en mi casa, pasando una navidad en familia y si todo va mal, te encierras en la habitación.

No iba a decir que nunca había visto a Ginny hablar así. Era la forma en que regañaba a Ron, a sus hermanos, incluso a Harry ese día que le hizo una broma. Pero jamás le había hablado así a ella.

\- No tengo poder de decisión en esto, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Hermione resignada.

\- Ni en lo más mínimo - le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara- no pienso pasar una navidad sin una mujer que me ayude a soportar tanta testosterona - por fin logró sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione - Fleur, no cuenta. Se ve muy femenina con su poder de veela, pero es tan ruda e insensible como cualquiera de mis hermanos.

\- Oh, querida, te sorprendería saber lo parecida que son - río Hermione recibiendo un almohadazo en la cara.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar al ataque Ginny que tenía un estado físico mejor que ella, ya estaba encerrada en el baño, preparándose para levantarse. Hermione ordenó su baúl y se recostó en la cama. Las otras chicas ya estaban levantándose y comentando como lo habían pasado en la fiesta. Como siempre habían un montón de rumores respecto a alumnos, ex alumnos y profesores.

Ginny salió rápido de baño, vestida como muggle y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas.

\- ¿Has visto mi bufanda? - le preguntó Hermione cuando ya estaban abrigándose para salir del dormitorio - pensé que lo había dejado en el escritorio y ahora creo que el otro día la deje en la biblioteca.

\- No sé, pero aquí tienes una - le dijo Ginny apuntando a su cómoda - ¿De cuando usas café? - Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente y lamentó haberlo hecho porque a veces, Ginny era demasiado intuitiva - ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Hermione?

\- Cuando terminé con Ron sentí la necesidad de cambiar un poco - mintió inmediatamente la chica levantando los hombros - necesitaba un cambio de imagen, ya sabes, una de esas ideas que no son buenas ideas. Por suerte ya devolví esa capa acuadrille que compré con esa bufanda.

\- Un cambio bastante masculino, debo decir - comentó la pelirroja con una mirada que dejaba claro que no le convencía la respuesta de Hermione - será mejor que bajemos o no alcanzaremos a desayunar.

La verdad era que no estaban atrasadas, aun tenían bastante tiempo, pero Hermione sabía que la única razón para que Ginny la apurara era la comida. Probablemente estaba con el estómago vacío y no iba a contradecirle. Bajaron rápidamente y entraron al gran comedor que ya tenía bastante alumnos vestidos como muggles, listos para tomar el tren.

\- Slughorn no está desayunando - comentó Ginny divertida - Siempre disfruto ver a mis profesores pasados de copas, te lo perdiste, Hermione.

Hermione le hubiese gustado haberse perdido a Slughorn ebrio, quizá hubiese dormido en su habitación si el hombre no hubiese llegado al despacho del profesor Lupin, quien todavía no aparecía para desayunar. Ginny siguió comentándole sobre la fiesta mientras comían. Neville le mandaba saludos y la pelirroja insistió en que ahora estaba mucho más guapo y que creía que estaba coqueteando con Luna.

\- Y Gwenog Jones me consiguió una audición para las Arpías de Holyhead - dijo la chica rápidamente como si la noticia no tuviera ninguna importancia.

\- ¿En serio? - saltó Hermione emocionada y casi asustando a la niña de segundo año que estaba cerca de ellas - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

\- Han venido a los juegos aquí en Hogwarts, ya había hablado con una de sus cazatalentos a principio de año y no lo mencioné porque no era nada seguro - dijo sonrojada Ginny, era raro verla así - si apruebo la audición puedo estar entrenando con ellas para la temporada de primavera.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, la temporada de primavera era en marzo, no quedaba ni tres meses. ¿Ginny iba a dejar el castillo para seguir sus sueños como jugadora de quidditch?. No quería ser egoísta pero no quería quedarse sola en el castillo y no se imaginaba sin ella.

\- ¿Dejarás Hogwarts? - preguntó Hermione intentando, sin mucho exito, ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- No - respondió rápidamente Ginny y Hermione inmediatamente se relajo - tienen programas para alumnos, como lo hizo Oliver Wood con Puddlemere United en su séptimo año o Alicia Spinnet con los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Solo debo bajar mi carga académica para poder seguir con el equipo de Gryffindor y tener dos días de entrenamiento con las Arpías.

\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti - comentó Hermione dándole un enorme abrazo, aun se preguntaba si Ginny tendría tiempo para ella, pero sentía que no podía ser egoísta, Ginny en verdad soñaba con ser parte de las Arpías de Holyhead - Sé que te has esforzado para esto.

\- Tampoco es que vaya a jugar en esta temporada - le comentó la pelirroja calmando a Hermione - seré reserva.

Hermione le insistió que conociéndola no tardaría en ser titular del equipo. Le prometió que ella misma la apoyaría para decirle a su madre que tendría que bajar su carga académica y le recordó que si los gemelos no habían terminado su educación y Ron no había vuelto para su séptimo año, Molly Weasley estaría feliz de saber que por lo menos ella no iba a dejar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de lado.

Ginny solo sonrió y siguieron disfrutando del desayuno como si fuera un día normal. Hermione solo se distrajo cuando vio a Remus Lupin entrar al Gran Comedor y sentarse para desayunar. No supo descifrar su expresión, parecía demasiado enfocado en su comida. Solo sonrió cuando McGonagall le hablo y Hermione se alegró de verlo feliz, no podía dejar de sentir culpa por no verlo feliz, ella sabía que él estaba esperando las vacaciones para poder ver a su hijo.

\- Vamos a la estación - Ginny la sacaba de sus pensamientos - si nos vamos ahora podemos tomar un buen compartimiento en el tren.

Hermione meneó la cabeza para sacar a Remus de su mente y se dirigió a Hogsmeade junto a Ginny y una vistosa Luna que vestía un poncho de lana amarilla, se metieron en el tren y eligieron el último compartimiento. Ginny habló todo el viaje, Hermione supuso que solo estaba evitando que ella pensara en Ron y se le alegró saber que lo estaba intentando.

Luna por otro lado les habló de los cambios que había tenido su viaje, estaba extremadamente emocionada de hacer una expedición tan grande que ni siquiera dedicó algo de tiempo a negar los rumores de Ginny sobre Neville y ella.

\- ¿Estás lista para ver a Ron? - le preguntó Ginny cuando ya habían llegado a la estación y había esperado a que algunos alumnos bajaran del tren.

\- No - confesó la chica mientras cargaba su baúl afuera del compartimiento - pero cierta pelirroja me obligó a venir, así que no tengo muchas otras opciones.

Ginny rodó sus ojos y siguieron avanzando por el corredor del tren. Luna se despidió de ellas apenas se bajaron del tren, abrazando a su padre quien les dio una enorme sonrisa a las dos chicas.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, Ginny le había dicho que debía decirle la verdad a Ron y había decidido hacerlo antes de llegar a la madriguera. No podría fingir una relación con Ron ni siquiera por los treinta minutos que les tomarían llegar a la casa de los pelirrojos.

Y ahí los vieron.

Muy cerca de la barrera que los llevaría a Londrés estaban Harry y Ron moviendo sus manos para llamar su atención, ambos se veían felices y Hermione sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Quizá podía fingir un poco y pasar las fiestas siendo la novia de Ronald Weasley. Ginny la miró con una cara que le decía claramente _"Ni se te ocurra"_. Vio a Ginny abrazar a Harry como si no se hubiesen visto la noche anterior y notó que le hablaba en el oído, probablemente para decirle que ella debía hablar con Ron. Habían quedado en que Harry y ella esperarían al otro lado de la barrera y que si tenían que esperar una hora, lo harían y lo agradecía completamente.

Como si estuviera caminando a su ejecución, Hermione daba cortos pasos hacía Ron, él le sonreía y se acercaba a ella con energía. Pronto la cara de seriedad de la chica advirtió al pelirrojo que quizá no debía sonreír.

\- ¿Hermione? - la llamó cuando quedaron frente a frente - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Tenemos que hablar, Ron - le advirtió Hermione con unos ojos de preocupación.

Ron frunció su ceño y le indicó que se sentaran en una de las bancas que ahora se desocupaba. La gente estaba saliendo de la plataforma y no los interrumpirían.

\- Ron, no fui honesta contigo - comenzó Hermione recordando toda la conversación que había practicado mentalmente todo el día - Ayer fue...

\- ... lo mejor que me ha pasado en dos meses - interrumpió Ron - lo siento, Mione, pero no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo, pensé que estábamos bien.

Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban húmedos y su cara era de extrema preocupación. Hermione la reconocía bien, era el mismo gesto que había puesto cuando ella estaba en peligro, cuando pensó que estaba con Harry, era una cara que le destrozaba el corazón.

\- Ron, yo, lo siento - se disculpó la chica tomando aire para darse fuerzas - Ron tienes que entenderme - Hermione pensó todas sus palabra con cuidado - ayer estaba confundida con todo lo que pasaba, pasé dos meses pensando que me habías engañado y de repente no era así - Hermione sintió que su mejilla se humedecía - de repente pensé que podía sentir lo mismo que sentía antes de ver esas fotos, pero aunque no haya sido tu culpa, no puedo.

\- Yo te amo - la interrumpió Ron con un abrazo - yo no...

\- No puedo hacer como si esto no pasó, Ron - le detuvo Hermione en medio de un llanto sin poder evitar pensar que eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Remus Lupin - no puedo llegar a la madriguera y besarte, no quiero fingir que soy tu novia si no siento que pueda ser tu novia. No puedo mentirte.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazándose, Hermione no podía sentirse peor, le estaba rompiendo el corazón a Ron y no se lo merecía, el prácticamente no había hecho nada malo, simplemente había sido engañado.

\- Esto va a pasa, Mione - le susurró Ron - yo te entiendo, debió ser difícil pensar que te había engañado, pero va a pasar y te prometo que esperaré a que pase, a que me puedas aceptar de nuevo.

\- Las cosas no funcionan así, Ron - le negó Hermione mientras aun se abrazaban - nunca va a ser lo mismo.

\- Entonces, que sea diferente - agregó Ron apretándola aun más - me niego a perderte, me niego a perder lo que teníamos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ron se separó de Hermione y ambos se vieron con detención, estaban llorando en silencio, ambos sabían que se querían, que habían vivido demasiado juntos como para no quererse, como para no querer lo mejor para el otro. El pelirrojo sorprendió a la chica colocándose de rodillas frente a ella y eso la asustó un poco, temió que el chico sacara un anillo que tendría que rechazar.

\- Yo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, me comprometo a enamorarte otra vez a ti, Hermione Jane Granger - Ron sostenía la mano de su ex novia y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que parecía un caballero de la mesa redonda - a esperar a que el tiempo nos sane y a volver a intentarlo como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Ron, yo no puedo - Hermione no sabía que decir, no se esperaba esto - no puedo ser tu novia.

\- No puedes ser mi novia, ahora - le corrigió Ron con una sonrisa - y lo entiendo. Yo no necesito que seas mi novia ahora, no necesito llegar a mi casa y que finjas algo que no quieres. Yo quiero que me dejes enamorarte otra vez, cortejarte como es apropiado y ser la persona que te ayude a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado ¿Me dejarías intentarlo? - Ron besó la mano de la chica con delicadeza y la volvió a ver a los ojos - ¿Nos darías una segunda oportunidad?

Hermione había dejado de llorar y se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras el pelirrojo le hablaba. Nunca lo había escuchado tan sensato, tan seguro, tan sincero. ¿En qué momento Ron había madurado? Ella siempre había sido la lógica, la que convence y esta vez Ron logró mostrarle que quizá, había estado equivocada, que quizá Ron si merecía una nueva oportunidad.

\- Creo que no puedo promete nada, pero que con tiempo - dijo Hermione algo nerviosa pero de alguna manera convencida - podríamos volver a intentarlo.

Ron no la besó, no la tocó, no le dijo que la amaba. No hizo nada de lo que siempre hizo, no actuó como ayer, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió.

* * *

Soy como Remus, estaba estancada escribiendo y todo mejoró cuando descubrí que me habían dejado unos chocolates. Ok, debo disculparme por los errores que se que he tenido al escribir, pero tiempo no es algo que todos tengamos. Aun así estoy muy feliz de que me lean, que me escriban y que quieran más capítulos. Espero escuchar que quieren leer, porque siempre lo considero al escribir. Y de verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de este capítulo, porque este el verdadero dilema de la historia, que Hermione tiene que decidir entre Ron, quien está madurando por su amor y Remus, que no se dejará sentir tan fácilmente. Y en este momento prefiero decir que yo no sé con quién terminará.

Corran a los brazos de alguien, soplen burbujas de jabón y hagan pociones de amor.

_**Simona Polle**_


	12. Jurará solemnemente

**Jurará solemnemente**

Nada estaba pasado como había esperado que pasara en la casa de los Weasley. Primero, nadie discutía sobre la ruptura entre Ron y ella, todos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. George era el único que no parecía el mismo de siempre, pero era de esperarse, el resto era exactamente igual, Fleur seguía igual de bella, Charlie estaba lleno de piel de dragón y la señora Weasley la abrazó como siempre lo hacía, diciéndole que estaba muy feliz que no decidiera quedarse en el castillo. Segundo, y quizá lo más impresionante, es que no estaba siento incómodo pasar tiempo con Ron. Él no había intentado seducirla, no había intentado tener un contacto más allá del que ella misma tenía con Harry y le hablaba como a cualquier otra persona de la casa. No iba a negar que extrañaba ser perseguida por el chico y que la estaba sorprendiendo gratamente lo controlado.

Sentía que había hecho lo correcto al ir a la casa de los Weasley y pasar las fiestas con ellos. Ahora disfrutaban de la cena de noche buena, Molly había preparado una cena que hubiese satisfecho a un troll, así que todos estaban felices en la mesa, brindando y agradeciendo. Brindaron por estar juntos, por el amor, por la gente que ya no estaba, por Fred, por seguir adelante.

\- Yo quiero brindar - dijo Ginny levantando su copa y llamando la atención de todos los pelirrojos - en realidad tengo un anuncio por el cual brindar, hasta el momento Hermione es la única que sabe y obviamente Harry...

\- Estás embarazada - saltó George haciendo que el señor Weasley se atragantara con su pollo asado y que Harry abriera los ojos como plato.

\- ¡No estoy embarazada, George! - gritó Ginny enfurecida mientras George subía sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué? - se quejó el aludido - creo que todos pensamos que ibas a decir eso.

Todos intentaron no reírse por el comentario porque la mirada asesina de la señora Weasley estaba sobre todos los de la mesa, pero era muy difícil, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que George dijera una broma en la mesa. Harry, en cambio aun estaba en shock por el comentario.

\- George, no quiero castigarte en noche buena - le regaló la señora Weasley - Ginevra, querida, por favor dinos.

\- Quería decir que...

\- ¡Se van a casar! - saltó Charlie divertido desde el extremo de la mesa - Hasta en Rumania llegan los chismes, hermanita

\- ¡Por Merlin que no es una adivinanza! - gritó Ginny enojada mientras miraba a su pobre novio que parecía que iba a desmayarse - Y no me voy a casar, Harry no me a propuesto nada y no puedo creer que le hagas caso a los rumores.

\- Charlie, ya eres bastante grande como para... - se quejó la señora Weasley.

\- No te preocupes, mamá, solo lo dice porque él no tiene con quién casarse - rió Ron ganándose una futura venganza de parte de Charlie.

\- Ronald Weasley, no hables así de tu hermano - le retó el señor Weasley mientras intentaba de calmar las risas de sus hijos.

De repente hubo una bulliciosa charla entre todos los Weasleys, apostaban sobre cuál iba a ser el anuncio de Ginny, reían por las especulaciones y peleaban por cualquier cosa. No supieron quién, pero alguien inició una batalla de puré de papas que cayó sobre el cabello de Fleur y así comenzó la tormenta. Nadie se callaba. Harry y Hermione intentaron calmar a Ginny que se había vuelto a sentar y movía la cabeza mientras se la sujetaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡TENGO UNA AUDICIÓN PARA LAS ARPÍAS DE HOLYHEAD! - gritó más fuerte que nadie en la mesa - Y ME GUSTARÍA PENSAR QUE A MI FAMILIA LE IMPORTA.

Todos se callaron, incluso Fleur detuvo sus histéricos gritos. De pronto todo se lleno de alegría, aplausos, abrazos y preguntas para Ginny. Incluso Percy que nunca se interesó por el deporte fue a abrazar a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - preguntó George levantando los brazos como loco - ¡Eso es casi mejor que estar embarazada!

George sufrió de una catapulta de puré de papa de Ginny que aterrizó justo en su ojo y empezó a reír a carcajadas. La señora Weasley iba a castigar a su hijo por tan inapropiados comentarios, pero se detuvo, porque no pudo dejar de sentir que su corazón crecía al ver a su hijo volver a ser el bufón de siempre. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír con tanta sinceridad desde la muerte de Fred.

Así pasaron la noche, riendo, comiendo y celebrando el futuro deportivo de la pequeña de la familia. El primer objetivo de todos era molestar a Harry para que dijera cuando se iba a arrodilla y proponer matrimonio a Ginny, ya que era de lo más divertido ver como se avergonzaba por las preguntas. Los señores Weasley decidieron dejarlos para disfrutaran en el salón y fue así como empezaron los juegos con cerveza muggle, las apuestas con whisky de fuego y las risas descontroladas. Recién a las cuatro y media de la madrugada todos estaban demasiado cansados y uno a uno fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, felices de haber compartido la primera navidad tranquila desde hace bastante años. Solo en familia y sin miedo de que los atacasen.

\- ¡Ya se perdieron el desayuno! - se escuchaba la voz de la señora Weasley desde la cocina - Son todos unos flojos perezosos.

Ginny mandó un gran aullido como queja de que no quería levantarse. Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió la resaca que le había dejado el juego alcohólico en el que había aceptado a participar la noche anterior. Sus tripas vibraban y le llamaban la atención, así como las de Ginny, así que le comentó que iría a robar furtivamente unas tostadas o alguna fruta para comer algo.

Ya tenía demasiada confianza como para bajar en pijama, además conociendo a todos los Weasleys, los únicos levantados serían Percy, y los señores Weasley. Ni siquiera esperaba ver a Fleur porque por como la vio ayer junto a Bill, probablemente no durmieron cuando llegaron a su dormitorio. Sintió algo de frío al bajar las escaleras y se lamentó de no colocarse un jumper o por lo menos una bufanda.

Abrió la puerta de los chicos y se encontró con la perturbadora imagen de Charlie, George, Ron y Harry apretados en una cama, a pesar de que ese dormitorio en específico tenía tres. Se rió y saludó a Percy que subía las escaleras y le deseaba una feliz navidad. Le sonrío mientras veía que en la mesada de la cocina había un montón de emparedados amontonados.

\- ¡Es una santa, señora Weasley! - exclamó Hermione. No sabía como había pensado que que Molly los dejaría sin un desayuno apropiado. Aunque se levantara a las cuatro de la tarde, ella se encargaría de alimentarlos.

Pero al último escalón y tener una imagen completa de la cocina, se dio cuenta que Molly Weasley no estaba sola. Justo a su lado estaba Remus Lupin cargando a su ya bastante grande hijo mientras dormía. Sintió inmediatamente como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se fijo en su atuendo poco recatado.

\- Profesor, que sorpresa Feliz Navidad - saludó Hermione intentando parecer casual para luego dirigirse a la señora Weasley y desearle también unas buenas fiestas.

\- Feliz Navidad, Hermione - sonrió Remus sin poder ocultar la incomodidad de ver a la chica recién levantándose.

\- Feliz Navidad, Hermione, que bueno que se están dignando a levantarse - le sonrió la dueña de casa entre una mezcla de amabilidad y severidad - iré a levantar a los chicos antes de que Arthur llegue con el pavo para el almuerzo - Molly se giró a Remus - tendrás que perdonar que nuestro almuerzo de hoy sea más tarde, Remus, pero ya sabes como son estos niños.

Ambos vieron como Molly subía decidida por la escalera.

\- Hermione, no sabía que estarías aquí, pensé que estarías en el castillo - le dijo Remus rápidamente y en un susurro - no quería incomodarte, es solo que ya pasamos la navidad con mis padres y con Andrómeda, pero Harry quería ver a su ahijado en las fiestas.

\- No diga más - se apresuró a detenerle Hermione mientras cogía uno de los emparedados - es Navidad, no tiene que disculparse, además siempre es bueno ver a Teddy.

Ambos se quedaron incómodos en la cocina, esperando a que alguien bajara y los interrumpiera pero solo escuchaban a Molly gritar y al parecer usar su varita para lanzar agua a sus hijos. Remus miró a la chica con más detención, estaba armándose una trenza apresurada para controlar su cabello, permitiendo que cualquiera pudiese ver por el pijama blanco que se traslucía. Podía ver la figura que ya conocía de la chica y no pudo dejar de sentir que su corazón se delataba.

Hermione se estremeció de frío y Remus aprovechó la ocasión para encargarse de suprimir sus pensamientos.

\- ¿No tienes frío? - le preguntó con calma - Ahí está mi abrigo si lo necesitas.

\- No, no muchas gracias - dijo sorprendiendo al profesor de que no aceptar taparse, ¿acaso le estaba provocando? - puedo usar magia y aparecer algún abrigo.

Remus se sintió como un estúpido mientras Hermione sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama y hacía aparecer un chaleco navideño que lucía muy abrigador, no alcanzó a abrocharlo porque, por suerte para él, Molly bajó junto a Charlie y Harry mientras se quejaba del resto de sus hijos.

\- Ya verás cuando Edward crezca - le advirtió la señora a Remus - y no sea tan tranquilo como ahora.

\- ¡Teddy! - gritó Harry corriendo hacía Remus y arrebatándole a su hijo - como te extrañe, ¿me extrañaste?

\- ¡Harry estaba dormido! - se quejó Hermione, pero vio que el niño despertaba y le sonreía a su padrino.

Ni Remus ni nadie podía hacer nada, Harry le hablaba a su sobrino como si fuera una mascota y le preguntaba si quería abrir sus regalos de navidad. Teddy empezó a reír por como Harry lo levantaba como lo movía como si estuviera volando en una escoba. Remus solo sonrió y meneó la cabeza encariñado por como Harry cuidaba de su hijo.

\- Mamá - comentó Charlie de manera risueña mirando a Molly - Harry se lleva demasiado bien con los niños, se ve algo... paternal. Deberías tener una charla con Ginny.

Charlie recibió la mirada severa de Molly y levantó las manos para mostrar que era inocente, mientras Remus y Hermione rieron por lo bajo y se encaminaban al árbol de navidad para ver a Teddy abrir sus regalos. Remus tomó asiento en unos sillones y Hermione se sentó en el suelo para ayudar a Harry.

\- Mira todos tus regalos, Teddy - insistía Harry mientras le movía una caja tras otra frente a él - todos son tuyos.

\- Harry, exactamente ¿cuántos regalos le hiciste? - le preguntó Remus casi desesperanzado cuando notó que casi la mitad de los regalos del árbol eran de su hijo - espero no te hayas excedido.

\- Vamos, Remus, es su primera navidad y yo soy su padrino - le dijo Harry orgulloso prestando más atención a como su ahijado desgarraba una papelería para dejar ver un peluche de león que se movía.

Remus se limitó a reír mientras veía como Teddy era instruido para desgarrar los envoltorios y se alegraba al ver juguetes, peluches, ropa, una escoba de juguete que probablemente no podría usar hasta que tuviera dos años y bastantes dulces de bebé con los que tendría que lidiar luego. No quiso alegar contra nada, al fin y al cabo era verdad, Harry era su padrino y simplemente quería a Teddy. Harry quería que tuviera la mejor infancia, que disfrutara como él no pudo hacerlo en Privet Drive y que tuviera recuerdos con su padrino, como el los tuvo con Sirius.

No pudo evitar ver como Hermione doblaba de manera muggle los papeles destruidos por su hijo y le pasaba otro regalo, no podía dejar de mirar lo bien que se llevaba con Teddy. Pero los Weasley lo sacaron de su pensamiento, empezaron a bajar por la escalera y desearles feliz navidad. Todos tenían una cara que Remus recordaba de sus noches alocadas como merodeador, era innegable que habían pasado una noche divertida. Ninguno quiso abrir regalos hasta que Teddy terminara su enorme montaña de regalos a la que todos habían contribuido.

\- Tiene que aprovechar - dijo Ron - mientras más crece, menos regalos.

\- Harry ¿Le compraste una túnica en miniatura del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor? - preguntó Bill que estaba abrazando a Fleur - ¡Eso si que es un buen regalo!

\- Iba a darle una snitch, pero creo que Remus me hubiese matado - comentó Harry mientras le movía otra caja al niño - Ya verán para su cumpleaños, será épico.

Todos empezaron a dar ideas sobre como celebraría el primer año de Teddy y Remus temió que todo se le fuera de las manos. Por fin, Harry y Teddy terminaron de abrir todos los presentes y Remus se preguntó cómo llevaría tantos regalos a casa.

\- Creaste un monstruo al nombrar a Harry su padrino - río George quien ya comenzaba a abrir sus propios regalos y los otros le siguieron - Teddy, serás un consentido por un buen tiempo, ni siquiera creo que dejemos de consentirte cuando nazca otro bebé.

\- ¡No hablemos de eso! - gritó Ginny dejando claro que aun estaba enojada por la conversación del día anterior - nada de bebés, para nadie por un buen tiempo, confórmense con Teddy.

Todos rieron y se acercaron al árbol, Remus se levantó para ir a buscar a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que el niño se le había adelantado y gateó directamente a los brazos de Hermione que lo recibió con amabilidad. La miraba chistoso y se dio cuenta que le dio hipo, lo que lo hizo reír recordando el incidente en la biblioteca. El niño ya empezaba a agarrarle el pelo y jugar con él.

\- Teddy, no juegues con su pelo - le dijo Remus acercándose a ambos - lo siento Hermione, yo me encargo.

Remus sujetó a Teddy, pero este se aferró con fuerza a Hermione mientras balbuceaba y jugueteaba divertido sobre su alumna, no podía sacar a su hijo sin tironear el pelo de la chica.

\- No se preocupe, profesor - le sonrió Hermione- no es ningún problema cargarlo.

\- ¡Hermione, aquí en la madriguera nada de usted o de profesor! - le ordenó Charlie mientras abría lo que parecía un kit anti quemaduras mágicas - Remus es Remus, no profesor, ni Lupin. Es como si a Minerva le dijeras profesora McGonagall. ¡Sacrilegio!

Hermione se sonrojó aun con el niño en su pecho, todos rieron divertidos, comentando cuánto le costaría a Hermione acostumbrarse a tutear a sus profesores.

\- Deja que Hermione se encargue de Teddy un momento, tú pareces que no has dormido nada en la noche - le comentó Molly con ojos soñadores - ya me acuerdo yo de esta edad, él único que dormía de noche era Charlie y era porque dormía todo el día.

Remus se resignó ya que Teddy no soltaba a Hermione y la miraba divertido, como si el cabello de Hermione fuera un juguete del cual no quería despegarse. Se veía sumamente feliz y no pudo evitar sentir un calor en el pecho, una alegría por ver así a su hijo y una pena de recordar que Dora no estaba ahí para jugar con su hijo. Remus parpadeó un poco y pensó en las palabras de Molly, tenía razón, como siempre la tenía en temas de paternidad, Teddy insistió en pasar casi toda la noche despierto porque se había alegrado de verlo llegar, así que él no había dormido nada por intentar pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hijo.

Ahora estaba cansado.

\- Mira, Remus - río George logrando despertarlo de sus pensamientos - _"Teddy jurará solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas"_, todo un pícaro tu hijo, todo un merodeador.

Remus se avergonzó al ver que su hijo había aprendido a desabotonar la camisa del pijama de Hermione y quería meter su pequeña mano en ella. Hermione no le tomaba el peso como él lo hacía, simplemente reía mientras con una lo sujetaba y con la otra se arreglaba su pijama para que nadie pudiera ver nada. Ni siquiera se asustó, simplemente le dijo con suavidad que no lo hiciera más. Teddy probablemente no entendía lo que había hecho, pero se notaba que Hermione lo divertía porque su cabello había tonado un todo azulado, que había aprendido a interpretar como una buena señal.

_"Igual que su padre"_ pensó Remus negando con su cabeza.

* * *

Dicen por ahí que de tal palo tan astilla, ¿no? Espero disfruten del capítulo, lo hice porque alguien en algún momento me preguntó que pasaría con Teddy y pues aquí está. Recuerden que el niño tiene solo ocho meses, así que no puede tener conversaciones y es aun muy pequeño como para mostrar demasiada magia, recién ahora está empezando a mostrar sus dotes como metamorfomago. También quería mostrar un poco a George y espero no les haya molestado, porque en verdad quería un momento para él, para mostrar como superaba sus penas. Espero me den sus comentarios porque los que han mandado me han emocionado y me han dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Les cuento que ¡No puedo esperar a que lean el próximo capítulo!

Inventen un nuevo idioma, viajen en su mente y gruñan, gruñan, gruñan.

_**Simona Polle**_


	13. Chocolate caliente

**Chocolate caliente**

Ya habían abierto todos los regalos, habían divertido a Teddy quien luego de un tiempo llamó la atención de su padre quien lo fue a buscar. El señor Weasley había llegado y todos fueron directamente a ducharse y vestirse. La señora Weasley mandó a todos a limpiar el lugar y arreglar la mesa mientras ella terminaba el almuerzo.

\- Feliz navidad, Mione - escuchó que le decía Ron entregándole un paquete dorado - muchas gracias por tu regalo.

La chica se sonrojó al sentir como el pelirrojo le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y se iba al otro extremo de la habitación para colocar el mantel de la mesa. Hermione se río de como las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro y mientras todos se movían por la sala, ella se sentó en el sillón y abrió el pequeño paquete para encontrarse con una bolsita de terciopelo celeste.

_"Pensé que sería mejor que un libro, Ron" _decía una tarjeta con letra desprolija. Curiosa, abrió la bolsa de terciopelo y se encontró con un collar con un dije de nutría, era hermoso. Lo quedó mirando, sonrió y luego vio a Ron que no le estaba prestando atención y se preguntó otra vez en qué momento Ron estaba siendo tan atinado. Guardó el collar en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dispuso a ayudar al resto.

\- Gracias - le dijo cuando pasó a su lado mientras colocaba las copas en la mesa - es hermoso.

\- De nada - fue su única respuesta.

Hermione se sentía extraña teniendo a Ron y a Remus en la misma habitación, mientra Ron parecía un joven tranquilo, Remus estaba notoriamente incómodo con su presencia, habían cruzado miradas unas cuantas veces y ambos se esquivaban intentando pasar desapercibidos. En la mesa era lo mismo y era aun más incómodo ahora que todo le corregían cada vez que le llamaba profesor o lo trataba de usted.

\- ¿Quidditch? - preguntó Charlie luego de terminar su tarta de manzana - Así vemos quien aguanta el almuerzo en su estómago.

\- Charlie - le regañó Molly levantando los platos.

\- Era una broma - se defendió Charlie - tenemos que hacer que Ginny no pierda la práctica para su audición.

La señora Weasley cedió y los dejó marchar no sin antes decirles que debían ordenar todo. Hermione se rió al ver como todos corrieron muy rápido a limpiar, ordenar, despejar la mesa y subir las escaleras para cambiarse. Hermione y Percy rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo cuando vieron como bajaban por la escalera un montón de pelirrojos en poleras de verano y equipos de quidditch.

\- ¿De verdad son tus hermanos? - rió Hermaione mientras le pasaba un chocolate caliente a Percy.

\- Siempre me lo pregunto - comentó con jovialidad Percy - ¿Cómo va Hogwarts?

\- Tranquilo - respondió la chica - a veces extraño estar al borde de la muerte o salvando a Harry.

Hermione siempre había disfrutado las conversaciones con Percy, a veces era algo arrogante y era verdad que había traicionado indirectamente a su familia, pero Hermione lo justificaba porque comprendía lo que era ser diferente, que no te gustara el quidditch y que prefirieras los libros. Él era completamente distinto a sus hermanos, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Ambos se quedaron conversando animadamente, tomando chocolate caliente, mientras se reían de lo congelado que debían estar los jugadores de quidditch. Era agradable conversar con Percy, porque conversaban sobre el trabajo en el ministerio, los profesores del castillo, el futuro de Hermione y eso hacía que

\- ¿Teddy ya se durmió? - preguntó Percy cuando vio bajar a Remus por la escalera.

\- Si - sonrió Remus sentándose en el sillón abatido - tiene los horarios cambiados y no quería tomar siesta, pero ya se durmió.

Remus y Percy comenzaron una amena conversación sobre legislaciones hasta que una lechuza anaranjada tocó la ventana. Hermione fue a ella y se dio cuenta que era para Percy, cuando le pasó la carta y vio que la abría, se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que Percy se sonrojaba y se disculpaba con ambos por tener que volver a su habitación.

Hermione no sabía bien que hacer, si irse a su cuarto o salir a la nieve a ver a los chicos. Decidió ser digna y quedarse allí, porque tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar sus miedos. Al fin y al cabo aun le quedaban meses de clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- ¿Chocolate caliente? - preguntó Hermione para evitar un silencio incomodo.

\- Si, por favor - agradeció Remus con una sonrisa.

Remus vio desde el sillón como Hermione hacía el chocolate de manera muggle en el mesón de la cocina. Todo en ella le pareció interesante desde el momento en que le dio la espalda para alcanzar dos tazas desde las repisas más altas. Le hubiese gustado que las tazas estuvieran en otro lado porque mientras se estiraba para alcanzarlas, pudo apreciar demasiado bien lo bien que sus pantalones se ajustaban a sus muslos.

Ella volvió al mesón, concentrada en revolver bien la mezcla de chocolate y agua hirviendo, de pronto levantó su cara y miró a Remus para preguntarle tímidamente si quería crema en su chocolate.

_La quería a ella._

Remus volvió a la realidad, asintió con la cabeza y espero a que la chica se acercara con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y crema. Mientras caminaba hacía el, ella saboreó su chocolate y Remus cerro los ojos para evitar pensar en los labios de la chica. Los volvió a abrir justo cuando vio que la chica, a solo un metro de él, tropezaba con la alfombra mal estirada del salón. Ágilmente se levantó y alcanzó a sujetarla, pero todo el chocolate caliente cayó encima de él.

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó Hermione mientras aun sujetaba las tazas ahora vacías - Los siento mucho.

Sin que Remus dijera nada corrió a la cocina, dejó las tazas en el mesón y volvió con dos paños de limpieza mágicos. Remus intentó detenerla pero la chica se sentía demasiado culpable, empezó a colocar el paño en la ropa de Remus quien cayó sentado en el sillón. Los paños inmediatamente empezaron a absorber el chocolate haciendo que ni siquiera quedaran marcas del accidente en su ropa.

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en la tarea de limpiar su torpeza y Remus solo pensaba en que la chica debía detenerse, no podría contenerse si ella insistía en presionar sus manos sobre sus piernas. Lentamente y con pequeños golpes Hermione fue subiendo por los muslos hasta empezar a secar el viejo chaleco y se detuvo cerca del cuello, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se quedó congelada mirando a su profesor.

Se quedaron así por un momento, sin decir nada, sin moverse, simplemente escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas. Hermione ladeó lentamente su cabeza y frunció el ceño, quería descifrar que podría estar pensando en ese momento Remus, pero él no parecía tener ninguna reacción, parecía petrificado en el asiento. Y es que era eso o arriesgarse a perder el control. Remus sentía el olor a chocolate e intentaba en pensar en Hagrid para no excitarse por la posición de la chica.

La chica puso su mano sobre la rodilla del hombre lobo con la intención de levantarse y largarse, pero apenas lo hizo sintió como se le estremecía el cuerpo por el contacto con el cuerpo de Remus, fue tanto que cuando se impulsó con el pie derecho, se tropezó nuevamente con la alfombra y torpemente cayó sobre Remus.

Él la sujetó para que no se cayera al piso, la rodeó con sus brazos y nuevamente quedaron petrificados, en una posición extraña.

Remus no tenía una excusa, la luna no estaba apunto de salir, no había alcohol en su cuerpo, no lo habían golpeado libros en su cabeza. Simplemente estaban allí en un sillón de la madriguera, él rodeándola con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo y con su rostro a no más de cinco centímetros del de ella.

_Cuatro centímetros._

Hermione sintió la temperatura agradable de Remus y ese aroma que seguía asociando a leer un libro frente a una chimenea. Y es que estaba tan cerca que pudo ver otra vez la diferencia entre las marcas de la edad y las cicatrices, su barba, los ojos con manchas y por alguna razón, ahora su cabello estaba algo más claro que antes.

_Tres centímetros._

Su pecho parecía que iba a partirse en dos por los potentes latidos de su corazón, sentía como la sangre fluía y sus sentidos se agudizaban. Sentía en el aire el chocolate que la chica había hecho, pero aun así, estaba esa esencia a avellana que le hacía recordar a la casa de los gritos. Y como siempre, se maldijo por recordar la casa de los gritos. La chica parpadeó y se preguntó si eso significaba algo, pero no podía pensar, estaba demasiado concentrado en maldecirse por estar en esa situación.

_Dos centímetros._

Remus sentía que la chica se resbalaba un poco, así que por instinto sujetó un poco más fuerte. Hermione no pudo evitar morderse el labio, era su manera de contenerse, pero solo lo había empeorado la situación para el hombre lobo.

_Un centímetro_

Hemione cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de que estaba en la sala de los Weasley, eliminó todo el espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los de su profesor. Se sintió aliviada de al fin poder sentir otra vez esa emoción de contacto físico, ese sabor fuerte que era tan diferente que ni siquiera podía describirlo y por un momento consideró creer en las criaturas mágicas que le hablaba Luna, porque era más posible que un Snorkack existiera a que él le correspondiera el beso.

_Y lo hizo._

Remus presionó con sus brazos a Hermione y la acomodó para que se sentará en sus rodillas, sintió como ella colocaba sus brazos en su cuello y lo empujaba para que quedara apoyada en el respaldo del sillón. El beso era mejor que lo que recordaba, podía sentir el sabor del chocolate que nunca alcanzó a beber y la suavidad de los labios le hacían querer morderlos.

Sin abrir los ojos bajó al cuello de la chica e inmediatamente escuchó un gemido suave. Se movió a sus hombros, cubiertos por la ropa de invierno y apretó sus dedos en su espalda. No podía detenerse, menos al escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica, era rítmica y vigorizante. Su pantalón comenzaba a apretarse e involuntariamente soltó en un jadeo un suave _"Hermione"_. Se sintió vulnerable por no poder controlarse, pero no le importó, movió sus manos a las caderas de la chica y se dedicó a presionar fuertemente, a subir y a volver a presionar, pero ahora en las costillas, justo bajo el busto, provocando que Hermione arqueara la espalda por la excitación.

Él recorría su cuerpo con tal fluidez que le parecía anti natural detenerse y no pensaba hacerlo. Quiso tomar la iniciativa y fue de apoco besando su boca, su comisura, su mejilla, su mandíbula y finalmente llegó al lóbulo de la oreja. Pudo sentir como se estremeció de placer y eso la emocionó, se sintió en control de la situación.

Decidida, movió sus caderas para que sus pechos quedaran más cercanos y luego la separó para provocar a Remus. Sintió un pequeño gruñido que la hizo insistir con sus caderas y al sentir que el hombre ponía sus manos bajo su jumper para tocar su piel, le mordió el cuello.

\- Estamos en la sala - comentó Remus sin aliento.

Y como si fuera una señal que mandó Dumbledore escucharon un llanto desde el piso de arriba.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a ver como está Teddy - dijo Hermione agitada.

\- Si - comentó Remus - deberíamos.

Hermione salió del regazo de Remus con rapidez y ambos se dispusieron a subir las escaleras como si fuera una carrera. Al entrar a la habitación Hermione notó que el cabello de Teddy estaba algo rojizo y movía las manos con desesperación.

Remus cerró la puerta y respiró hondo para poder controlarse. Miró a su hijo y fue directo hacía él. No tardó en darse cuenta lo que ocurría y desde el piso recogió un peluche que al parecer se había caído. A penas el niño volvió a tenerlo, dejó de llorar y ahora solo sonreía. El hombre lobo se rió y movió la cabeza mientras le decía cosas a su hijo. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentirse una intrusa en la situación y pensó que quizá era mejor marcharse de ahí.

Iba a hacerlo, solo tenía que dar vuelta el picaporte, abrir la puerta, ir a la sala, a su propia habitación o al patio con los chicos, hacer cualquier cosa, pero no pudo. Se quedó mirando a Remus hablarle a su hijo, ladeó la cabeza para contemplarlo en otro ángulo mientras lo volvía a tapar con una manta, le empezó a susurrar hasta que Teddy se quedó dormido. Se quedó ahí mirando como su hijo dormía por un buen tiempo.

La chica sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio que Remus se levantaba y se daba vuelta. Se quedaron mirando y se preguntó que pasaría. Él se acercó con una mirada seria, Hermione la interpretó como la mirada que usaba cuando quería dar una explicación o excusarse. Probablemente le diría que todo lo que había pasado era un error y ella no tenía fuerzas para soportar esa conversación.

\- Podría volver a preparar chocolate caliente - comentó Hermione intentando no parecer triste.

\- Si, podrías - respondió Remus dejando ver un sutil dejo de decepción en su rostro.

Hermione pensó en sus posibilidades, en lo que quería, en lo que no quería y decidió que esa mirada de decepción era la única señal que necesita y la iba a aprovechar.

\- O quizá podría volver a tropezarme con el chocolate caliente - agregó Hermione usando todo el atrevimiento que tenía en su cuerpo, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su profesor.

Tomó la iniciativa, dio dos pasos al frente y depositó un suave beso en Remus. No era apasionado, ni fuerte, pero era una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas que aparecían en su cuerpo. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando confundidos y sin saber como actuar. Últimamente les pasaba muy seguido. Ninguno quería dejar de mirarse y tenían ganas de besarse, pero también querían entender lo que ocurría.

Querían besarse y unir sus cuerpos ahí mismo, pero ¿por qué si era tan incompatibles?

Remus puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició, haciendo que se sonrojara rápidamente. Hermione se acercó más a él y se apoyó en su pecho. Se sentía segura ahí, era el lugar más relajante en el que había estado. Remus por otro lado, se sintió joven, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que volvía a ser un merodeador.

Escucharon lo que parecía una manada de elefantes en el primer piso, el partido debía haber terminado y pronto preguntarían dónde estaban. Ambos se miraron y se separaron.

\- Quizá sea mejor que baje a la cocina - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione no esperó a que Remus le dijera algo, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y mojó toda su cara. Se quedó frente al espejo analizando lo que había pasado. Ya estaba cansada de pensar y generar teorías, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Ya no podía decir que era algo que pasó una vez, que fue un accidente y ahora no podía negar sus deseos de tener contacto físico con su profesor, con Remus Lupin, un hombre diecinueve años mayor que ella.

Pero tampoco podía negar que había una posibilidad de que ese hombre quisiera lo mismo que ella.

Se secó el rostro con una toalla e intentó acomodarse el cabello, agarró la horquilla en su cabello para volver a colocarla, pero no tuvo éxito. Enojada agarró la horquilla y la guardó en su bolsillo, solo para sorprenderse al encontrar el collar que Ron le había regalado. Lo sacó de su bolsillo con cuidado y lo colgó frente a sus ojos.

Ron no solo era la persona con la que todos esperaban que estuviese, sino que era la persona con la que había compartido toda su vida mágica. Disfrutaba reírse con él y tenía que darle crédito por todo lo que estaba intentando para volver a estar con ella. Él estaba cambiando por ella, estaba madurando y haciendo las cosas que siempre pensó que mejorarían su relación. En solo un día había logrado demostrarle que podía ser un excelente novio, pero lamentablemente Hermione tenía claro que las cosas había cambiado de un manera irreversible.

Ya no sentía nada por Ron.

* * *

Espero disfruten mucho y que comenten para poder saber que quieren leer y respecto a eso escribir los próximos capítulos. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus comentarios, han sido increíbles y espero poder subir algo antes de semana santa.

Coman camarones, bailen polka y bibidi babidi bu.

_**Simona Polle**_


	14. Cuenta regresiva

**Cuenta regresiva **

Cuando Hermione salió del baño y bajó le anunciaron que Remus ya se había ido, que lamentablemente le había prometido a su familia que él y Teddy volverían ese mismos día. Ella sabía que era mentira, que simplemente estaba escapando de lo que había pasado, estaba escapando de ella y no lo iba a culpar.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante rutinarios, desayunaban, conversaban, almorzaban, se divertían, recibían visitas, veía como George y Ron hacía competencias de quién comía más bolitas de carne en cinco minutos, cenaban y dormían. No había tenido señales de Remus ni esperaba tenerlas, sabía que debía estar luchando contra su propio código de ética, como ella lo hacía todos los días.

\- Sé que algo te molesta - le sorprendió Ginny el último día del años mientras se levantaban - ¿Sabes que sea lo que sea, puedes hablar conmigo?

\- No pasa nada - mintió Hermione - solo he pensado en mis padres, ya sabes, tú eres como mi hermana, siento que tus padres me adoptaron, pero sigue siendo difícil pasar las fiestas sin ellos.

Ginny le sonrió, había creído lo que había dicho, ¿Quién no creería una excusa como esa?. Se sentía mal mintiéndole pero a pesar de que tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba sintiendo, Ginny era la hermana de Ron y aunque no se lo dijo expresamente, Hermione había notado que se había entusiasmado con cómo se estaba comportando su hermano para reconquistarla. Al parecer la pelirroja tenía las esperanzas que ella no tenía.

¿Tenía algún amigo que no estuviera relacionado con Ron?

Hermione sólo pudo pensar en su familia. Quizá su madre no estaría feliz de enterarse que sus problemas rondaban al rededor de un hombre de treinta y ocho años, pero como siempre lo hacía, la sentaría en la mesa de la cocina, tomarían un té de frutos rojos y le diría su opinión sobre todo lo que ocurría. Insistiría que toda decisión debía nacer de ella misma y no de lo que su madre o cualquier otra persona le dijera, pero le aconsejaría.

Al quedarse sola en la habitación, se sentó en el escritorio miró el collar de Ron y pensó en qué le diría su madre. Obviamente ya sabía lo que le diría _"Yo no te daré las respuestas, hija, porque no las tengo"_. Siempre que ella tenía una duda sobre cualquier cosa en su vida le decía eso. Incluso cuando tenía miedo de dejar a sus padres para ir a Hogwarts, su madre se sentó frente a ella y le dijo que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero que debía decidir por ella misma _"Tómate tu tiempo y simplemente piensa en qué es lo que sientes correcto"_.

¿Era correcto pensar en Remus Lupin?, definitivamente no, ¿Se sentía correcto pensar en Remus Lupin?, si, claro que si. Por fin entendía que quería decir su madre con eso de _"debes sentirlo". _El problema ahora era Ron, siempre era Ron, no sentía que fuese correcto dejar de lado todo lo que habían vivido juntos por lo que fácilmente podía definirse como un capricho, por muy correcto que se sintiese pensar en Remus, no se sentía bien traicionar al pelirrojo.

Su madre le insistiría en que no tenía por qué apurarse, que uno debe pensar primero antes de hablar y antes de actuar (ojalá ella hubiese pensado antes de actuar en la sala de los Weasley). Diría algo como _"Perder la paciencia, mi niña, es perder la batalla" , l_uego le serviría otra taza de té y le comentaría con una risa armoniosa que lamentablemente sabía que ella testaruda y que querría las respuestas de inmediato, como su padre.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que quizá no le había mentido a su amiga, de verdad extrañaba a sus padres.

\- ¿Hermione? - se escuchó desde la puerta abierta.

A pesar de estar de espaldas, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Ron, intentó secarse las lágrimas pero él ya se había acercado y posado su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ron - le dijo sin mirarlo - no te preocupes, no es nada.

\- Mione, mientes tan mal - rió Ron sentándose en la orilla de la cama para estar frente a ella y viendo - vamos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Ron no podía estar haciéndole esto, lo único que quería era que se comportara como antes, como un tonto con algún comentario inapropiado, así sería fácil decirle que pensaba que ya no había posibilidades entre los dos. Quizá no podría decirle lo que ocurría con Remus, pero si podía hablarle de cualquier otro tema, quizá eso ayudaría a ser amigos, de alguna manera extraña.

\- Mis padres - suspiró Hermione.

Sintió que su pecho se liberaba, solo de decir algo en voz algo. Ron la escuchó tranquilo mientras le contaba que los extrañaba. Ella le comentó que había pensado en devolverles la memoria, pero que no era tan fácil. El hechizo _obliviate_ que había realizado era muy profundo, no había eliminada un momento, sino que había cambiando toda la línea de tiempo de sus padres. Habían sido diecisiete años que había reconstruido en sus mentes bajo la premisa de que ellos no tenían una hija.

\- Tratar de volver su memoria, sería peligroso - le dijo Hermione que ahora estaba en los brazos del pelirrojo, sintiendo como él hacía círculos en su espalda - lo hablé con los medimagos que atienden a Gilderoy Lockhart antes de entrar a Hogwarts y me dijeron que sin verlos no podían decir nada decisivo, pero que por lo que yo les había contado, sus mentes podrían colapsar tratando de recobrar sus vidas anteriores, más siendo muggles.

\- No sabía que habías ido a San Mundo, ¿fuiste sola? - preguntó Ron con honesta preocupación, Hermione asintió - yo te hubiese acompañado, era tu novio.

\- No quería a nadie cerca - reconoció Hermione aun sujeta en el pecho de Ron, era firme y musculoso probablemente por el entrenamiento de auror - ya antes de ir sabía la respuesta, lo sabía antes de hacer el hechizo. No quería dar pena - Hermione se separó un poco del chico y lo miró - gracias, por escuchas, pero ¿podríamos hablar de cualquier otra cosa?

El pelirrojo la separó aun más para que ambos estuvieran sentados, cara a cara, en la orilla de su cama. Sujetó las manos de la chica y Hermione notó que las orejas sus orejas estaban tan rojas como su cabello. Por fin veía algo del antiguo Ron, vulnerabilidad.

\- La verdad, Hermione, subí para preguntarte si querías ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo - comentó Ron mirando las manos de la chica en vez de sus ojos - George va a probar la nueva línea de pirotecnia aquí en la casa, dicen que es fabulosa y... - Ron no podía decir las palabras correctas - Sé que estará toda la familia en casa, pero podríamos estar, no sé, estar los dos juntos cuando George lancé sus fuegos artificiales - Ron levantó la mirada esperando alguna respuesta - no es una cita, sería como amigos y solo si tú...

\- Me encantaría - le interrumpió Hermione poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico - como amigos.

Ron le sonrió y su sonrojo disminuyó. Iba a abrazarla pero escucharon un gritó desde la cocina, era la señora Weasley.

\- Bueno, también subí para decirte que debíamos bajar a desayunar - rió Ron revolviéndose el cabello de una manera cómica.

Ambos bajaron y Hermione notó que todos la miraban por debajo de sus platos. No le extrañaba, en todo el tiempo que había pasado en la madriguera, no había pasado tiempo a solas con Ron y probablemente se preguntaban si iba a pasar algo entre ellos. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y rodó los ojos cuando su amiga le preguntó por debajo si ya la podía volver a llamar cuñada.

Hermione intentó concentrarse en sus tostadas, pero mientras todos hablaban de los planes de esa noche ella solo pensaba en lo que acababa de aceptar. No era una cita, pero estar a solas con Ron sería intimidante. No podía evitar recordar la sala desocupada de la fiesta de navidad, no podía creer que la culpa la había llevado a hacer eso.

Pero era solo estar juntos en año nuevo, no era una cita y el resto de los Weasley estarían en el mismo lugar que ellos, no debía preocuparse por cometer un error tan grande como el de la fiesta de navidad.

\- Me gustaría que la Academia tuviera la misma cantidad de vacaciones de navidad que Hogwarts - comentó Harry mientras ordenaban la mesa - tienen tanta suerte de aun ser estudiantes.

\- Ya verás cuando no tengas libre entre navidad y año nuevo - comentó Bill - es parte de crecer.

\- Pero no te preocupes, Harry, cuando seas ministro de magia podrás auto imponerte feriados cuando quieras - le dijo George - Lunes, feriado para los que se llaman Harry, martes, feriado para la familia Potter, miércoles, feriado para los que tienen cicatrices malditas en la frente. De verdad espero que los jueves nos des algún feriado por acostarte con nuestra hermana.

\- ¡GEORGE! - le gritó el señor Weasley con las orejas color escarlata.

Pero Ginny ya había apuntado su varita y había mandado un hechizo silenciador a George.

\- Percy, tú eres el asistente del ministro - comentó Charlie intentando cambiar el tema - podrías prepararle las tostadas, para que te vayas acostumbrando.

A los Weasley les encantaba molestar a Harry con su popularidad en el mundo mágico, porque al igual que el tema de la formalización de su relación con Ginny, lo incomodaba. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a comentarios así, pero aun se sonrojaba. Percy por otro lado rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo el profeta. Era realmente un desayuno normal en la madriguera y a pesar de que a veces George podía cruzar la línea de lo apropiado, Hermione y todos en realidad disfrutaban del caos que se producía.

Siendo honesta, le gustaba el caos.

\- ¿Remus ya contestó a que hora llegarían? - preguntó la señora Weasley evitando ver a George que hacía mímicas detrás de ella - Necesito saber si incluirlo para el almuerzo.

\- Llegarán para la cena - contestó Harry ayudando a Molly a mover los platos - Vendrá con Andrómeda y Teddy, sus madre prefirió evitar el mundo mágico.

Con la sorpresa de la conversación, Hermione dejó caer un plató y todos la miraron. Se disculpó y movió la varita para realizar un _"Reparo"_ que hizo que el plato volviera a estar como si nunca hubiese tocado el piso.

No sabía como no había pensado en que Remus no sería invitado en la madriguera, Harry probablemente insistió para poder tener a su ahijado con él en una noche tan especial. Hermione meneó la cabeza y movió su varita para que los platos comenzaran a moverse rítmicamente entre el agua y el jabón. Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviera que verlo, era verdad, pero pensaba que tendría que ser en clases de defensa y no en año nuevo, no cuando tendría una _cita no romántica y sólo como amigos_ con Ron Weasley

Ya no le gustaba el caos en la madriguera.

Hermione se las arregló para estar en el dormitorio cuando Remus llegó con su hijo y Andrómeda Tonks. Por un momento consideró disculparse por no ir a cenar e inventar alguna excusa, como que no se sentía bien del estómago, pero probablemente insistirían en revisarla o dale alguna poción. Cuando entró Ginny a ala habitación diciéndole que la cena estaría lista en poco tiempo supo que ya no escapatoria. Se miró al espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello, no quería recibir el nuevo año con el pelo descontrolado, miró su vestido, era largo, verde y recatado, nada demasiado especial pero lo suficiente como para celebrar un nuevo años. El primer año libre de Lord Voldemort.

Sintió que bajar por la escalera era como caminar hacía el beso del dementor, su sentencia de muerte. Por suerte los Weasley tenían muchos invitados y no solo Remus. Aun en los sillones en los sillones pudo a todos los Weasley y sus parejas, a Kingsley Shacklebolt conversando animosamente con Remus Lupin y el señor Weasley, Andrómeda cargando a Edward Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher que al parecer hacía apuestas con George y en el fondo de la habitación Aberforth Dumbledore hablando con Arabella Figg.

\- La cena está lista - anunció la señora Weasley - a la mesa.

Todos se movieron a la gran mesa, Ron le indicó a Hermione que se sentara con Harry y él. Sonrojada y viendo como Charlie movía sus cejas de una manera comprometedora se sentó entre sus dos amigos.

Había tanta comida como siempre había habido en las festividades de los pelirrojos, las conversaciones rondaron entre como estaban capturando a ex mortífagos, los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley (que cada día se hacían más populares), noticias de Hogwarts, un montón de frivolidades. Hermione no pudo evitar ver a Fleur ayudando a Andrómeda con Teddy, era demasiado obvio que la rubia quería una familia.

Ya en el postre Ron y Harry empezaron a contarle sobre las nuevas actividades en la academia, que ahora eran más prácticas. Insistían en que Hermione debería entrar en la academia porque sería excelente como auror.

\- Sería un honor que el próximo año quisieras trabajar en el ministerio - le comentó Kingsley escuchando la conversación - cualquier departamento estaría feliz

\- San Mungo también querría entrenarla - comentó a señora Weasley con una sonrisa - nos falta un medimago en la familia.

\- ¡No acosen a mi futura socia! Sortilegios Weasley sería un reto para ti, Hermione - le comentó George moviendo su varita para hacer aparecer una tarjeta frente a la chica - y no es una broma, son muchas bromas. La creación de productos mágicos es una de las ciencias más interesantes y siempre habrá un puesto para ti en la tienda.

Todos parecían demasiado interesados en su futuro, como es que la veían como investigadora, trabajando en Gringotts o como periodista del profeta, incluso Mundungus le insistió en los placeres de su trabajo en el bajo mundo. Todos parecían tener una opinión al respecto y eso la mareaba, se sintió pequeña y desorientada.

\- Ya no molesten a Hermione - les detuvo Ron notando como la chica se mordía el labio tratando de controlar el nerviosismo - ella hará lo que quiera, cuando decida que es lo que quiera.

Hermione sintió que Ron ponía su mano sobre la chica y todos los miraron con enormes sonrisas. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban e intentó mirar hacía Ginny que le lanzaba una mirada pícara y ahí lo vio, Remus Lupin él único que no tenía una sonrisa en la cara, su rostro estaba neutro, evitando cualquier expresión.

\- Si todos sabemos cuál es el futuro que quieres para Hermione, Ronnie - río Charlie haciendo que el chico sacara inmediatamente su mano de la de Hermione.

\- ¡Habla cuando dejes de ser un solteron! - reclamó Ron con las orejas rojas - consigue una novia para ti.

\- ¿Para qué quiero una novia si puedo tener cuñadas? - respondió Charlie haciendo reir a todos - pero es verdad dejemos a Hermione decidir su futuro y ya son las once, debemos prepararnos para los fuegos artificiales de George.

Todos se animaron la idea y empezaron a levantarse con sus copas en mano. Hermione agradeció que la disputa por su futuro terminara y se levantó para ir al patio. Ron se le acercó para entregarle su capa de invierno y ella solo sonrió.

Estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, todos se agruparon en medio con sus copas de sidra mágica y las parejas empezaron a distanciase del grupo. Bill y Fleur fueron a una banca cerca del sauce, Percy y Audrey, una chica de cabello oscuro que el chico había presentado ese día caminaban cerca de las plantaciones de verduras, Harry y Ginny se susurraban cosas unos pasos más allá y Ron le tomó la mano para sacarla del grupo.

Tímidamente y evitando pensar en todas las personas que lo miraban lo siguió notando que empezaba a aparecerse gente desconocida en el patio. El pelirrojo le explicó que George había invitado a los trabajadores de la tienda, amigos y algunas otras personas de la comunidad para la inauguración de la nueva línea de fuegos artificiales.

Ron no le importo la gente, hizo aparecer una manta en la tierra y le indicó a la chica que se sentara con él y eso hizo. Sin hablar vieron como aparecía George con su capa de Sortilegios Weasley y unos lentes protectores gigantescos, que lo hacían parecer un inventor chiflado y apuntaba con su varita a su garganta para aumentar su voz. Empezó un discurso chistoso que hizo reír a todos y luego con una sonrisa les comentó que todo era en honor a su hermano.

Los aplausos, sonrisas y las copas empezaron a aparecer mientras Hermione veía un sin fin de cámaras al rededor de George que con ayuda de Angelina que había aparecido hace solo unos momentos para ayudarle con la pirotecnia.

\- Ron - dijo Hermione mientras recibía una copa del pelirrojo - ¿Esos son reporteros?

\- Si - respondió Ron como si no tuviera ninguna implicancia - Todo el mundo mágico habla de esta nueva línea, Mione y George dice que podrán verse incluso en Hogwarts.

\- No me hace gracia, Ron - le comentó Hermione tomando un sorbo de su copa algo alterada - Ya sé que no me engañaste, pero ¿Sabes lo que es que todo el mundo te mire con lástima porque las revistas dicen que me engañaste? y ahora solo van a vernos juntos y seremos un nuevo reportaje.

\- Te entiendo, - dijo Ron con firmeza y algo de enojo cuando notó que la chica quería levantarse - ¿Crees que para mi fue fácil? A mi me miraban como la persona que engañó a Hermione Granger, heroína del mundo mágico - Ron la había detenido para que no se levantara - de verdad lo estoy intentando y no creo que sea justo que mi novia me haga pasar por todo esto.

\- Ron, no soy tu novia - le corrigió Hermione volviendo a sentarse.

\- Eso tampoco es justo, ¿sabes? - Ron estaba rojo de furia, pero no hablaba atacando, sino que liberando sus emociones, muy cerca de la chica - ¿Terminar porque alguien me envenenó? No fue mi culpa y soy yo el castigado, ni siquiera quieres volver conmigo. Un problema en la relación y ni siquiera luchas por mejorarla, ninguna relación es perfecta, Hermione.

\- Ron, tú ni siquiera me explicaste - le regañó Hermione procurando no hacerlo tan fuerte como para llamar la atención - Estuve llorando y por si fuera poco me llegaban cartas de _Corazón de Bruja_ todos los días, ¡Estaba herida!.

\- ¡No me dejaste explicarte! - saltó Ron acercándose a ella para que nadie más los escuchara - Te mandé una carta, fui a Hogsmeade, cuando me di cuenta que no querías hablarme, te di tiempo y me esforcé en esas cartas para impresionarte y que no me odiaras. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Que te mandara un vociferador?.

\- Quería que no me hicieras daño - le dijo Hermione con la respiración agitada y con sus rostros muy cerca.

\- Te esperé dos meses, Hermione y para ser sincero, hubiese esperado mucho más por ti - le susurró Ron más calmado - porque las relaciones se arreglan, uno no escapa al primer problema y no sabes lo difícil que es tenerte aquí y no besarte, así que espero que por lo menos hagas un esfuerzo por lo que tuvimos y te quedes conmigo.

Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Hermione no supo que decir, todo lo que decía el pelirrojo era cierto, pero aun así no lo sentía correcto, no podía seguir mintiéndole, no podía seguir dándole esperanzas. Se separaron y Ron esperó una cachetada o un golpe como los que ella le daba a Draco Malfoy pero simplemente se quedaron mirando.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el chico sin aumentar la distancia entre sus rostros en más de cinco centímetros - yo te dije que esto era como amigos y de verdad, no te enojes, no te invité aquí para aprovecharme.

\- No te disculpes - le ordenó la chica - no estoy enojada, solo creo que tienes razón - Ron aun muy cerca de ella abrió los ojos impresionado - Esto no fue justo para ti, tienes razón con que la relaciones pasan por problemas y que se debe luchar por superarlas - Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta y que sus ojos empezaban a empañarse - Ron, lo siento, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes, no sé si hay que luchar por lo que teníamos, no lo sé.

Hermione esperó alguna reacción, pero el chico se quedó inmóvil frente a ella. La espera por alguna respuesta la estaba matando, sentía como la gente conversaba animadamente lejos de ellos y no sabía ya había pasado el año nuevo.

\- Quizás tú no lo sepas, pero yo si - le dijo Ron mientras con su pulgar limpiaba una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la chica - Hermione, nunca he sabido que hacer sin ti y no quiero saberlo.

\- Ron, estoy en Hogwarts, mientras tú estás en la academia, no nos podemos ver nunca y simplemente no funciona.

\- Podemos hacerlo funcionar - Ron miró a la chica con esperanza - podemos esperar a que te gradúes, luego decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré y podemos vivir juntos. Harry y Ginny lo hacen funcionar, por qué nosotros no, que serán unos meses...

\- Ron, unos meses estando separados - Hermione intentaba que el pelirrojo entrara en razón pero él insistía- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

\- Yo esperaré - le dijo decidido.

\- ¿Y no estarás con nadie durante esos meses? - rió Hermione sin poder creerlo.

\- Claro que no estaré con nadie, te esperaré - Ron la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Tú quieres estar con alguien más? - Hermione se quedó sin palabras y sin aire - ¡Tú quieres estar con alguien más! - Ron estaba histérico - Todo este tiempo me culpaste, yo mismo me culpé por caer en una estúpida poción de una maniática y me esforcé por ser la mejor persona para la _perfecta Hermione Granger_, porque por muy injusto que fuera que hayas terminado creí que te había hecho daño y quería hacerte sentir mejor - Hermione agradeció que no estuviera gritando, pero tenerlo tan cerca, encarándola le daba miedo - y ahora ¿me dices que quieres estar con alguien más?.

Hermione tomó las manos del chico y lo miró, ambos estaban llorando silenciosamente. No podía creer que le estaba haciendo daño, no esperaba que esto pasara.

\- Ron, yo...

\- Ahora soy yo el que no quiere escuchar escusas, Hermione - le dijo Ron soltando sus manos y limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- No, así es como se arruinaron la cosas - insistió Hermione - por no hablar.

\- Discúlpame por no querer hablar de cómo es que soy tan fácil de olvidar - se quejó Ron - me gustaría que respetaras eso.

\- Ron, escucha, yo no estoy con nadie más - le dijo la chica intentando sujetarlo - ni trato de estar con nadie más, solo que lo que pasó me afectó mucho, pensé que me habías engañado y nada probaba lo contrario, Ron, nada. Me dolió, pero me hizo cuestionarme si de verdad quería estar contigo.

\- Terminamos, Hermione.

\- Ron, no seas inmaduro.

\- Inmaduro, es como soy - insistió Ron levantándose - Ya entendí que nunca seré suficiente para Hermione Granger.

\- Ron, ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Hermione al ver que el chico se marchaba.

No tuvo ninguna respuesta, el mago siguió caminando y se desapareció. Hermione se levantó hizo desaparecer la manta y agradeció que todos estaban enfocados en George que presentaba otros productos antes del año nuevo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la casa sabiendo que nadie estaría allí, sintió como las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Odiaba haberle hecho daño a Ron.

Al abrir la puerta notó que en la sala estaba Remus de espalda a ella cargando a Teddy que dormía profundamente. Caminó hacía él y sintió que su corazón se aceleró y se quedaba otra vez sin aire.

-¡Diez, nueve! - se escuchó que todos gritaban desde el patio - ¡ocho, siete!...

Miró hacia la escalera y luego a Remus que todavía no la notaba por el ruido del patio, estaba apunto de correr a su habitación, era su mejor opción.

\- ¡Seis, cinco, cuatro!

Hermione estaba completamente inmóvil, aun llorando por haberle hecho daño a Ron y notó que Remus empezaba a darse vuelta probablemente para ver los fuegos artificiales de George.

\- ¡Tres, dos, uno!

* * *

Siento que algunas personas me matarán por haberlo dejado hasta ahí, pero vamos, ya eran casi cuatro mil palabras y el suspenso es importante.

Hace mucho quería disculparme por dos errores garrafales que he tenido en los capítulos. Uno es que reviví a Ted Tonks en un comentario de Halloween. La verdad me da un poco de flojera arreglarlo así que si hacen como si estuviera muerto para seguir el canon sería increíble (el comentario no tenía ninguna relevancia en la historia). Segundo en uno de los capítulos puse que Hermione tenía dieciocho, en ves de diecinueve y bueno, simplemente piensen que siempre puse diecinueve, fue un _lapsus brutus_, incluso sabiendo que había cumplido años en Septiembre. Hay gente que no considera importante esos detalles, pero bueno, a mi me afecta y quería disculparme por ellos. Si se preguntan, pero no creo que lo hagan, Aberforth ahora siempre es invitado por los Weasley después de salvar al trío de oro y por ayudar al Ejercito de Dumbledore.

Quiero agradecer por la cantidad de comentarios que cada vez me alegran más y quiero que sepan que ya se viene lo que piden (como cierta escena en la biblioteca que obviamente no puede pasar en la madriguera). Me gustaría saber que creen que pasará cuando llegué el año nuevo, porque créanme que cualquier cosa puede pasar, si lo quieren desde la perspectiva de Hermione, de Remus o de ambos. Además me gustaría saber si tienen alguna otra historia Remus/Hermione que sea de sus favoritas, para poder leer algo, me está costando encontrar buenas historias.

Y bueno ni hablar que la pascua ayudó para escribir, porque el conejito pasó por mi casa y creo que Remus me envidiará por una semana por mi nueva dotación de chocolates. Mi esposo me consiguió mis chocolates favoritos que son una explosión de inspiración, espero que ustedes también estén llenos de chocolates.

Schokoladeneier, Österhasse und Fröhe Ostern.

_**Simona Polle**_


	15. Orden del ministro

**Orden del ministro**

\- ¡Tres, dos, uno!

Antes de que Remus terminara de darse la vuelta Hermione se apareció en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, sabía que él la había visto por una milésima de segundo pero contaba conque sintiera que haya sido una ilusión óptica, un pensamiento, cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse cara a cara.

¿Por qué Remus Lupin siempre aparecía en los momentos menos adecuados? O quizá se trataban de los momentos más adecuados. No sabría decidir si era adecuado o no, pero sabía que justo en ese momento no podía enfrentar el rostro de su profesor de defensa. Aun sentía vergüenza por haber llorado frente a él en la casa de los gritos y no quería que la viera en ese estado otra vez.

Hermione pensó en lo que ahora le preocupaba, a dónde pudo haber ido Ron, pero no se le ocurría ningún lugar. Se dio cuenta que ya que no pasaban tiempo juntos, no sabía los lugares que frecuentaba y a parte de Harry, no sabía a quién había podido recurrir en un momento así. Antes era fácil saber de él, habían compartido una carpa por meses, antes de eso había vivido en la misma torre en el castillo e incluso en los veranos estaban en la misma casa, era imposible no saber de él.

Ahora, en cambio, no sabía nada.

Por la ventana podía ver como el cielo se iluminaba y era como una lluvia dorada bastante hermosa, George de verdad había hecho un verdadero acto teatral con pirotecnia. Maravillada y casi olvidando todo lo que había pasado, se acercó a la ventana y vio como de un fuego artificial salían algunas cadenas doradas y plateadas que jugaban con los magos del lugar. Algunas molestaban a los invitados, hacían bromas o escribían palabras en el aires, otras unían parejas para obligarlos a besarse y una al parecer era tímida y se escondía tras un árbol.

Habían otros fuegos artificiales que formaban personajes semi transparentes, como fantasmas, que bailaban y gritaban cánticos de año nuevo. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en cuando los gemelos habían interrumpido sus T.I.M.O.S. para molestar a Umbridge y despedirse de una forma única del castillo.

Se imaginó como sería su año nuevo si jamás hubiese terminado con Ron. Estarían besándose bajo las chispas de las pirotecnias de Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione suspiró y se maldijo porque inmediatamente después pensó en como sería estar con Remus Lupin allí en el patio, siendo forzados por las cadenas de luces a abrazarse, besarse y a hacer otras cosas que sabía que no debía pensar.

Meneó su cabeza para sacar los pensamientos indebidos de su cuerpo y se preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera pensar en eso cuando estaba preocupada por Ron. Por suerte para ella, George anunció el último cometa y eso la distrajo. Muy cerca del vidrio de la ventana, vio como el pelirrojo sacaba una caja y con la varita y una sonrisa, encendía unos torpedos con formas divertidas. Al principio parecía un fuego artificial normal, pero de repente, vio como en el cielo se formaba una figura fantasmagorica en el aire, era gigante y dorada.

Era Fred Weasley.

Hermione bajó la mirada al terreno y vio como George saludaba a la imagen de su difunto hermano, lo saludó y le lanzó una morisqueta para luego lanzar otro fuego artificial. Ahí al lado de Fred apareció una oreja bastante grande y Hermione no pudo evitar reir ante la divertida imagen de Fred y la oreja de George jugando en el cielo.

Manteniendo la sonrisa, se recostó en la cama, la diversión de los fuegos artificiales no duro demasiado. Había olvidado lo importante: Ron. Quizá no lo amaba, quizá al fin hubo un cierre en su relación, pero eso no quitaba que lo quería como un hermano y de que siempre se iba a preocupar de él. Lo conocía, era testarudo e impulsivo, eso lo podía llevar a hacer una locura. Como cuando se alejó de Harry y ella en la búsqueda de horrocruxes, eso fue peligroso. Útil, pero peligroso.

Y volvió a caer en la cuenta de que ya no conocía a Ron y no tenía como saber dónde estaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a Ginny y Harry que entraban torpemente mientras se besaban. Hermione se sentó en la cama sorprendida y se dio cuenta que los chicos no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Vio como Harry movía su varita, sin dejar de besar a la pelirroja, cerraba la puerta con llave y conjuraba lo que creía que era un hechizo silenciador.

Hermione hizo notar su presencia con su garganta y no pudo evitar reír cuando ellos la vieron. Harry dejó caer su varita y se separó de la pelirroja rápidamente mientras se cuadraba los lentes. Ginny abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían del rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto como su cabello y se apresuró a arreglarse las tiras de su vestido que caían por su hombro.

\- ¡Hermione, pensé que estabas con Ron! - dijo Ginny al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mudo y Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta - ¿Pasa algo, Herms?, ¿Dónde está Ron?

No lloró, pero sus dos amigos supieron de inmediato que algo había pasado, Harry rodeó a su amiga y Ginny se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Hermione les explicó todo lo que había pasado. La no cita, el beso, ella intentando explicarle que no creía que lo suyo funcionaría y el enojo de Ron porque creía que ella quería estar con otra persona. Hermione intentó convencerse mientras hablaba de que de verdad no quería estar con otra persona, sino que no quería estar con nadie, pero aun así se sentía culpable.

Les dijo que la había dejado en el patio luego de desaparecer sin decirle a dónde iba y que ahora estaba muy preocupada porque sabía lo impulsivo y poco cuidadoso que podía a llegar a ser Ron.

\- No te preocupes por Ron, a lo más va a volver con una resaca que recordará hasta el próximo año nuevo o con marcas por una pelea en un bar muggle - le intentó animar Ginny - en serio, Charlie desaparecía enojado y volvía golpeado y con una resaca, pero sano y salvo, está en nuestra sangre.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y luego se enfocó en Harry que la miraba más serio.

\- No deberías preocuparte por él - comentó Harry - creo que necesita un tiempo solo después de la conversación que tuvieron.

\- ¿Y si le pasa algo? - insistió Hermione.

\- Si le pasa algo, él será responsable, no tú - le recordó Harry - tú también necesitaste tiempo para estar sola cuando vistes las fotos del profeta, ahora el necesita tiempo para procesar que ustedes terminaron.

\- Sabes que me voy a preocupar igual - le dijo Hermione encontrándole lógica a lo que su amigo había dicho - y ¿de cuándo que te volviste tan sabio y maduro? se supone que yo era la que te daba consejos de pareja.

Harry le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y los tres rieron ante el comentario.

\- Mione, no te martirices y vamos a la fiesta que hay abajo - comentó Harry ofreciéndole el brazo para que la acompañara fuera de la habitación- dicen que Kingsley está convenciendo a Percy de tomar whisky de fuego.

\- No - Hermione meneó su cabeza con una sonrisa - yo voy, ustedes estaban en algo antes de que los interrumpiera.

Harry miró el piso avergonzado y la chica le dijo que no importaba, les deseó un feliz año y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Espera - le detuvo Ginny - ¿Y tú como estás?

\- ¿Yo? - Hermione se giró para ver a la pelirroja y frunció el ceño - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esto también es un cierre para ti, Hermione. Terminaste con Ron, ya no hay esperanzas de "tendrá una explicación" o "me volverá a enamorar", debes sentir algo.

Hermione se quedó pensando, en realidad no sentía nada al respecto. Lo único que le preocupaba era la pena por hacerle daño a Ron, aunque Ginny tenía algo de razón, había terminado una relación larga, debería sentir algo. Tristeza, desdicha, miedo al futuro. No, no era nada como eso, en realidad se sentía _libre_.

No podía decirle eso a los chicos, sería cruel.

\- No lo sé, Ginny - respondió intentando sonar relajada - pero te puedo asegurar que no me siento mal.

No esperó que le dijeran nada, simplemente les agradeció por el apoyó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarles que cerraran la habitación y volvieran a colocar el hechizo silenciador.

Cerró la puerta y se sintió abrumada, escuchaba a la gente en el piso de abajo y ruidos dudosos en los piso de arriba. No sabía a dónde ir, arriba probablemente interrumpiría a alguien y abajo probablemente se encontraría con algún reportero y cámaras, dos cosas que le producían un ataque de pánico. La gente en ese momento le producía un ataque de pánico.

Pero no tuvo que elegir, porque de repente vio a George y Charlie subir por las escaleras directo hacía ella con unas miradas asesinas que la hubiesen asustado si no los hubiese conocido antes. Charlie llegó, la levantó en sus hombros, sin importarle sus gritos y la llevó al primer piso.

\- Deberías estar divirtiéndote - le gritó George mientras seguía a su hermano por la escalera - y nos falta gente sobria para emborrachar.

\- Y no te preocupes no hay reporteros - comentó Charlie como si le hubiese leído la mente - solo la familia y algunos invitados.

Hermione se sintió algo mareada por la posición en los hombros del chico, veía el piso y le preocupaba que su vestido se corriera dejando ver algo más que un poco de sus muslos. Al llegar al primer piso, Charlie decidió que no quería bajar a la chica de sus hombros, así que empezó a girar y saltar por los sillones del salón. Hermione intentó agarrar su varita, pero no podía por los movimientos del chico.

\- ¿Y dónde esta Ronnie? - preguntó George que ahora había traído a Angelina desde el patio para bailar chistosamente mientras Charlie trataba a Hermione como una muñeca de trapo - Pensamos que los íbamos a encontrar como a Pottie Potter y nuestra pequeña hermana.

\- Ron se fue, enojado - gritó Hermione entre los giros, quería ser honesta - terminamos.

Charlie se detuvo completamente y por fin bajo a la chica de sus hombros. Hermione sintió que todo el lugar le daba vueltas, ahí estaban dos pelirrojos y una morena mirándola perplejos. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para intentar enfocar mejor y pudo ver por las ventanas de la cocina que todas las personas estaban fuera, bailando y conversando.

\- No me miren así - les regañó Hermione.

\- Pero los vimos juntos en el patio - le dijo Charlie algo preocupado.

\- Y ahora terminamos, desapareció y me dejó preocupada por saber dónde pudo haber ido - relató la chica recobrando al fin su equilibrio.

\- Si es como yo - le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa - volverá con una resaca y algunos golpes.

\- Vamos par de zanahorias - les retó Angelina - dejen a la chica tranquila, lo que necesita es un poco de baile y cervezas muggles.

\- Por comentarios como esos es que ayudas a administrar la tienda - comentó George abrazando a la morena.

No importó si les decía que no tenía el corazón destrozado, los chicos lograron que tomara dos litros de cerveza como si fuera agua diciendo que era el mejor remedio para una ruptura, sea cual sea la causa de esta. Angelina llamó a otras personas desde el patio de la casa. Algunos trabajadores de Sortilegios Weasley y ex compañeros y amigos de Charlie, Bill, George y Percy.

Pronto la fiesta empezó a formarse en el salón de los Weasley, todos reían tomaban y en algún momento empezaron a jugar a hacerse preguntas ridículas como lo más extraño que habían comido gracias a Hadrid, que es lo más extraño de trabajar con dragones o los lugares más extravagantes en los que habían tenido relaciones. Hermione debía admitir que dentro de todo, la cerveza y lo que sea que le estaban sirviendo en ese momento, habían servido para que dejara de pensar y preocuparse, incluso no le había molestado que le preguntaran si de verdad había salido con la gran estrella del quidditch, Viktor Krum y se ganó unas cuantas aprobaciones femeninas cuando corroboró la historia.

Se sentía libre, estaba sentada en el regazo de Charlie mientras veía como su vaso se rellenaba mágicamente y escuchaba la conversación que se formaba en el grupo.

\- ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir un profesor de Hogwarts para pasar una noche de pasión ¿a quién elegirías?

\- Mi amor platónico desde que me dio mi primer castigo, Minerva - saltó George sin vergüenza y Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no le agradaba la imagen mental que se había creado en su cabeza - no me mires así, Hermione. Sólo imagínenla como la dominante de la relación. Debe ser una bestia en la cama, una navidad, con Fred, le regalamos un conjunto de lencería rojo y dorado, muy Gryffindor, incluía un látigo. ¡Por los fundadores! Aun espero verla usándolo.

\- Si fuera por eso, yo elijo a Snape - intervino una chica rubia, haciendo que todos la miraran extraño e hicieran sonidos de asco - ¿Qué? Daba miedo, si, pero si quieres que te dominen, ese era el hombre indicado. Podría imaginarme jugando un poco a la alumna y el profesor con él.

\- Además ya saben lo que dicen de las manos de los pocionistas - agregó otra chica tomando un sorbo de algún trago desconocido - Esas manos firmes harían maravillas en mi cuerpo.

\- Dicen por ahí que tenía un amorío con Madame Pince - comentó un joven de lentes, que Hermione reconoció como un Ravenclaw de la época de Percy - nunca lo creí, porque esa mujer si que se merecía algo mejor con ese cuerpo de veela, definitivamente tendría detención con ella todos los días.

\- Yo voy por Gilderoy Lockhart - dijo otra bruja- si hay una foto que quiero que me dé autografiada, es la de su retaguardia.

\- Madame Hooch - gritó Charlie asustando un poco a Hermione que se apoyaba en su cuerpo - corre el rumor que de verdad sabe como tratar la escoba de un alumno, si entienden lo que les digo.

\- Vamos Charlie- le llamó la atención una rubia - todos sabemos que tú creaste ese rumor.

\- Corrección - río Charlie mientras brindaba con Hermione - yo fui parte del rumor, que no era tan rumor y era más realidad.

Todos rieron y Hermione se sintió la persona más inocente y pura de todo el castillo en comparación a Charlie que contaba una atrevida historia en el que él y Madame Hooch rompían unas cuantas reglas del castillo.

\- ¿Y ninguna va a mencionar a Lupin? - preguntó una chica de pelo corto y un cuerpo envidiable - Yo estaba en séptimo cuando me hizo clases y por Merlin, era la única clase que me sentaba en primera fila. Un día hicimos que nos diera castigo y elevamos la temperatura de la sala para que se sacara la túnica. ¡El cuerpo que oculta debajo de esas ropas!

\- Y debe ser un dios en la cama con esos sentidos lobunos - saltó otra chica mostrando los dientes - dejaría que me mordiera ahora mismo.

\- Y puedes, Katie, está en el patio - le gritó George apuntando hacia afuera - fue a dejar a su hijo a casa, pero Kingsley lo hizo volver a la fiesta.

Un montón de chicas chillaron ansiosas y miraban por la ventanilla como si Remus se tratara de algún famoso, hacían comentarios descarados sobre su cuerpo, sus capacidades masculina y lo que podrían hacer para atraer su atención. Incluso una osada ex compañera de Bill iba directo al patio para ir a ver más de cerca al tan mencionado Remus John Lupin.

\- Cinco galleons a que no te atreves a ir a coquetear un poco con Lupin - le dijo un chico a la bruja.

\- Si está en el mismo estado que Shacklebolt - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa pícara - te apuesto 10 galleons a que logró llevármelo a los arbustos.

\- ¡NO! - gritó impulsivamente Hermione.

No sabía de dónde había salido aquel grito, pero logró que todas las personas en la sala quedaran en silencio y la miraran intrigados. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían y probablemente estaban tan rojas que combinaban con Charlie. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el cerebro de la chica empezó a intentar crear alguna explicación a su grito, una explicación que todos estaban esperando.

\- Charlie - le susurró Hermione cuando se le ocurrió algo que decir - Tonks.

\- Es cierto, chicas - dijo en voz alta el pelirrojo - lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que apuesten algo así, el pobre recién perdió a su esposa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que inundo la sala, miradas incómodas entre los jóvenes y por suerte alguien comentó sobre uno de los nuevos inventos de George y todos volvieron a animar el festejo. Hermione agradeció que nadie comentara nada sobre su reacción y que no fuera el centro de atención. Agradeció aun más que las chicas de las apuestas no insistieran.

\- ¿Sabes, Charlie? creo que necesito un poco de aire.

\- No me vas a engañar, quieres irte a sufrir por Ron -le dijo incoherentemente Charlie con un evidente grado de alcohol en su sangre - si quieres aire, yo te llevaré. Bailaremos.

Hermione se lamentó haberle dicho algo al pelirrojo porque debió suponer que haría algo estúpido. Charlie se levantó y sin permitirle agarrar su varita para detenerlo, colocó a Hermione en sus hombros y corrió entre la gente para llevarla a fuera, no sin antes incitar a todo el mundo para que los acompañasen a bailar y animar la fiesta del patio.

Escuchó como todos se emocionaban y quizá en esa posición no veía más que la gran espalda de Charlie, su trasero y eventualmente un poco del piso, pero si podía escuchar como una gran masa de gente los seguía. Sintió el cambio de temperatura al cruzar por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacía la fiesta y agradeció a Godric Gryffindor por no ser golpeada en la cabeza en el camino.

\- Nuestra misión - le comentó Charlie moviendo su varita para que la música se pusiera algo más movida - es que todos bailen, pequeña.

Charlie bajó a la chica de sus hombros y antes de que pudiera recuperarse del mareo, la agarró de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella. Charlie parecía tratar a Hermione como un juguete, la hacía girar entorno a su eje, enrollarse en sus brazos y la levantaba un poco para bailar sin que ella tocara el piso. Hermione solo podía reírse al darse cuenta que Charlie de verdad estaba logrando que todos bailasen.

George bailaba como si fuera un pájaro en celo al rededor de tres chicas que se divertían con él, los señores Weasley se mecían abrazados con sonrisas en sus rostros, Aberforth y Arabella Figg parecían enamorados e incluso Percy, que por lo que pudo ver estaba pasado de copas, bailaba alegremente frente a una bruja.

\- Hay una rubia por allá, pequeña - le indicó Charlie apuntando hacía una despampanante bruja de túnica rosada - creo que me agrada como despedida antes de volver a Rumanía.

\- Y el dragón eligió su presa - le sonrió Hermione agradeciendo que el chico dejara de darle vueltas - Ve, yo me las arreglaré.

\- El dragón no te dejará sola hasta encontrar a alguien para que bailes - le dijo el pelirrojo - alguien digno de Hermione Granger.

Charlie la sujetaba del brazo mientras miraba para todas partes con una pose que Hermione podría haber asociado a la de un dragón en caza. Le hizo recorrer el lugar tomados de la mano y solo se detuvieron para agarrar unos vasos y tomar unos tragos. Chocaron con alguna personas, estuvo a punto de presentarle alguno de sus ex compañeros, pero le oyó murmurar un _"no te dejaré con pervertidos"_ y la guió a dónde todo había comenzado.

Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba obstinado en encontrar a alguien, porque según él, no permitiría que la chica se deprimiera por lo que había ocurrido con Ron. No importaba cuanto le decía que no iba a deprimirse y que no tenía por qué encontrarle a alguien, Charlie parecía demasiado concentrado en encontrar a alguien para bailar.

\- Remus - le dijo en algún punto de la búsqueda.

Apenas escuchó la insinuación de Charlie deseó que le hubiese presentado a uno de los pervertidos antes de sugerir a Remus, pero el pelirrojo la sujetaba con fuerza y la tironeó hacía la mesa donde conversaban Remus Lupin con Kingsley Shackleboth. El corazón le latía tanto que por un momento pensó que George había puesto algo en su trago.

\- ¡Remus Lupin! - gritó Charlie asustando a los dos hombres - eres el hombre indicado.

\- ¿El indicado? - repitió el hombre lobo viendo al chico algo preocupado - ¿a qué te refieres, Charlie?

\- Te tengo una misión - comunicó Charlie con seriedad, tanta que por un segundo no parecía ebrio - pero te advierto que es de vida o muerte.

\- Como adoro las misiones de vida o muerte - rió Kingsley mirando como el hombre lobo se confundía - ¿De qué se trata?

\- Hermione terminó con Ron y me niego a que no disfrute de la noche - explicó Charlie mientras tironeaba a la chica para que dejara de ocultarse tras de él - Yo tengo una bruja a la cual impresionar y no puedo dejar sola a Hermione. ¡Y por Merlin que no la voy a dejar con cualquier depravado!

La chica sentía que era un dragón y que pronto sus mejillas expulsarían fuego, no podía suceder algo más embarazoso que lo que estaba ocurriendo. Vio el rostro de Remus que pasó de la confusión, al asombro y por medio segundo vio el terror para terminar en la vergüenza. No pudo seguir mirándolo, así que se enfocó en el pasto congelado que mágicamente no enfriaba ni siquiera su meñique.

\- Pero que interesante misión - comentó Kingsley con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Oh, yo - se empezó a disculpar Remus - no creo que sea...

\- No tienes que hacerlo - dijo Hermione aun mirando el piso - en serio.

\- ¡Remus Lupin! - le llamó la atención Kingsley - no puedes dejar a la señorita Granger así, ya oíste al señor Weasley, es de vida o muerte.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que deje a Hermione con Hubert o algún otro ebrio de la fiesta? - preguntó Charlie intentando mantener la seriedad sin éxito - O peor ¿quieres dejarla conmigo? - el pelirrojo se largó a reír - he sido demasiado responsable al traerla aquí, imagina lo que pasaría si se quedara conmigo ¡Hoy es mi último día antes de volver a Rumanía!

Hermione se quería morir, Bellatrix debió haberla asesinado en la mansión Malfoy. Pensó en desaparecer, correr, incluso recibir el beso de un dementor parecía una idea tentadora en ese momento. Pero Charlie la mantenía sujeta al brazo y eso significaba que si se aparecía en algún lado, él vendría con ella y por lo que había entendido, el pelirrojo andaba con el deseo de estar con una bruja que no fuera rumana, eso lo convertía en el compañero menos seguro para aparecerse.

Sabía que no se le estaba insinuando, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el galán de los Weasley coqueteaba hasta con un colacuerno húngaro y en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora podía incluso ser pícaro con la tía Muriel.

\- ¡Merlin, Remus, no la dejarás así! Si logré hacer que el joven Percy se divirtiera, lograré que esta misión se cumpla. - Kingsley se levantó con solemnidad - Como Ministro de Magia electo, demando que te hagas cargo de esta misión, Remus y es una orden - miró al hombre lobo que no reaccionaba a sus palabras - Remus, es sólo bailar, necesitas divertirte.

Remus miró al ministro y rodó los ojos, sabía que no podría contra ellos. Se levantó y miró a la chica quien intentó mostrar con su rostro que no era su intención molestarlo, que esto no lo había planeado ella y que probablemente mataría a Charlie antes de que pudiera volver a Rumanía.

Charlie la soltó y le dio un pequeño pero exagerado sermón a Remus sobre lo importante que era que cuidará a la chica con su vida. Y solo porque Charlie parecía siempre empeorar las cosas, le recordó que había terminado definitivamente con Ron y que necesitaba diversión y alcohol. Remus lo miró serio, intentando evitar reírse, llorar o sorprenderse, solo asintió mientras Kingsley lo empujaba para que bailaran.

\- No tienes que hacer esto - le dijo Hermione cuando ya se encontraban bailando con el resto de los magos - en serio.

\- Kingsley ya lo ve como una misión - le sonrió Remus con amabilidad - si te dejo sola, no quiero saber que me espera mañana y si me voy contigo no quiero saber que va a pensar.

Remus la hizo girar con suavidad y Hermione sintió que el cielo estaba en sus pies, las estrellas en sus muñecas y el rostro de su compañero de baile demasiado cerca de ella.

\- Lento, por favor, estoy algo mareada - confesó la chica avergonzándose aun más de lo que ya estaba - Charlie y George se empeñaron en tener una noche animada.

Hermione estaba algo mareada y esperaba que no se le notara demasiado, pero era difícil tener a la persona que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza en frente de ella. Sentía que le ardía la piel de la cintura donde él posaba su mano para bailar y deseaba internamente que esa mano hiciera algo más. Podía sentir que él también había bebido un poco, ¿hidromiel?, ¿vino?, en realidad no sabía mucho de licores como para identificarlos, pero sabía que había tomado, no tanto como ella o tenía por lo menos mayor control sobre el mismo. ¿Era un momento para hablar de lo que había pasado entre los dos?, no era un buen momento para nada, estaba demasiado concentrada en no pisar al hombre.

\- ¡Parece que ganaste 5 galleons, Hermione! - le gritó una bruja que reconoció como la ex compañera de Bill, la de la apuesta - Te ganaste el premio mayor con nuestro querido profesor.

\- ¡Se una buena alumna! - agregó su compañero.

Hermione miró al suelo, no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Quiero saber de eso? - preguntó Remus llamando su atención.

\- Solo digamos que algunas alumnas te recuerdan - dijo Hermione agradeciendo la valentía que el alcohol le estaba dando para enfrentar la situación - con _demasiado_ entusiasmo.

Remus tardó en darse cuenta lo que insinuaba, pero cuando lo hizo se sonrojó y Hermione considero que era lo más tierno que había visto en mucho tiempo. Remus había perdido su capacidad de mantenerse tranquilo, ese rostro que siempre era correcto y amable, ahora estaba avergonzado.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen del profesor Snape y Madame Pince? - preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar el tema.

\- No, claro que no - se apresuró a decir Remus - era Séptima Vector y en realidad ella era la que acosaba a Severus´, el nunca pareció interesado.

\- ¿Y lo de Madame Hooch con Charlie? - insistió Hermione.

\- Solo digamos que no me sorprendería - comentó Remus.

\- Ya no podré ver a ningún profesor del castillo - se quejó Hermione con gracia - George se encargó de darme una imagen poco agradable de McGonagall y un látigo.

Remus soltó una carcajada que lo hizo ver muy más relajado y joven. Hermione sintió por un momento que estaban solos, que no había nadie a su al rededor, solo se quedo apreciando como se movían sus cicatrices cuando él sonreía, se sintió que quería saber si aun en la fiesta, con los tragos y todo, podía sentirse ese aroma adictivo que emanaba del profesor.

Inconscientemente la chica acortó el espacio entre los dos y su corazón se aceleró. Ahí estaba, podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca de mi, las chispas de la chimenea, el paso de las hojas de pergamino, un poco de tinta y canela. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione estaba con las manos sobre el pecho de su profesor con una sonrisa y ojos adormilados mirando el rostro de Remus. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Él se quedó quieto y nervioso, con los brazos en alto mientras sentía como la chica se había acercado a él, se había soltado para posar sus pequeñas manos en el pecho y pudo notar el olor a cerveza muggle y otros licores, los ojos de la chica no enfocaban bien y se movía descoordinadamente. Él la rodeó con sus brazos para estabilizarla mientras aun bailaban. Solo tenía diecinueve años era normal que estuviera así en una fiesta, no estaban en el castillo, tenía todo el derecho de divertirse, pero tenerla en sus brazos otra vez le traía demasiados recuerdos.

Pero debía controlarse.

Esto solo era una atracción sexual debido a la cercanía de la luna y el alcohol, por no haber tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. Ocho meses, ocho largos meses. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de Dora? Sentía que solo ayer estaba ahí con él, presentándole a su hijo. Como extrañaba tener el cuerpo de Dora a su lado en las noches.

No quería pensar que consideraba a Hermione solo como un objeto sexual, era obvio que era más que eso, era una persona inteligente, demasiado madura para su edad y muy interesante, pero tenía claro que las cosas que habían pasado con ella y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento eran solo por un impulso sexual que debía mantener controlado a toda costa. A ella debía pasarle lo mismo, había terminado con Ron, se encontró con él en la casa de los gritos y simplemente se dejaron llevar por un momento de vulnerabilidad y deseo.

No eran sentimientos, eran hormonas adolescentes después de una ruptura, se trataba del concepto de tener a alguien en vez de a Ron. Charlie lo dijo, estaba mal por haber terminado con Ron y probablemente ahora simplemente busca consuelo.

Si, eso era lo que ocurría.

Pero entender lo que pasaba no quitaba el hecho que la chica ahora estaba acurrucada en su pecho, casi dormida, perdida en el tiempo y el espacio. Se puso nervioso al ver que Hermione movía sus delicadas manos y las metía entre sus túnica para ocultar sus brazos entre sus ropas. La chica frotaba su rostro en su pecho haciendo que los ocho meses sin sexo empezaran a afectarle.

\- Me gusta esto - murmuró Hermione, obviamente adormilada.

Remus se puso nervioso, esa voz que ronroneaba desde su pecho y los brazos que ahora lo rodeaban estaban volviéndolo loco. Respiró hondo, agradeció que el alcohol no nublara su buen juicio y miró para todos lados, nadie les prestaba atención. Todos estaban bailando ebrios porque Lee Jordan había colocado más alcohol en el ponche y los que no lo estaban ya se habían ido a a sus casas.

\- ¿Sabes? - le susurró Hermione desde su pecho- tienen razón las amigas de Charlie.

\- ¿Razón en qué? - preguntó calmadamente y algo curioso.

\- Si hay un cuerpo envidiable debajo de todas la túnicas - balbuceó Hermione volviendo a acomodarse entre las ropas del hombre lobo.

Sintió que el cuerpo de la chica pesaba un poco más y se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida, intentó llamar su atención con suavidad pero la chica no respondía, reconoció ese rostro perdido e inconsciente como las consecuencias del alcohol. Había tenido que recoger a Peter, James y Sirius demasiadas veces como para entender que no reaccionaría.

Con facilidad agarró a la chica desde sus rodillas y su espalda para cargarla. Tardó en decidir que haceral final decidió entrar a la casa y por suerte se encontró con Charlie que hablaba galantemente con tres brujas en el salón.

\- Hermione necesita dormir - anunció Remus intentando - ¿Dónde está su habitación?

\- Lobo descarado - río Charlie abrazando a una chica de pelo negro - aunque no te culpo, Hermione no está nada mal.

\- No seas ridículo - le retó intentando no elevar demasiado su voz - es mi alumna.

\- Como si nunca te hayas aprovechado de una alumna - le respondió el pelirrojo notablemente ebrio - Con Sirius como amigo debes estar

Las chicas lo miraron con picardía y se mordían el labio seductoramente. Remus sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Charles Weasley - le llamó indignado - ¡Jamás vuelvas a insinuar algo así! Ahora dime dónde está .

\- Calma, Remus, no volveré a insinuar nada, ya entendí - amortiguó Charlie con una sonrisa despreocupada - No creo que quieras ir a la habitación de Hermione.

\- ¡Vamos, Charlie, que no voy a hacer nada con Hermione! - Remus empezaba a desesperarse, sentía que el alcohol que había tomado le empezaba a afectar.

\- No, no, no es eso - le detuvo Charlie - verás, Harry y Ginny subieron allí.

Remus rodó los ojos y empezó a mover su pie con impaciencia.

\- La habitación de Harry no es una opción, porque también es la habitación de Ron - razonó Charlie - La habitación de George es donde todos los ebrios se quedarán - Remus le mandó una mirada asesina - Vale, llévala a mi habitación, cuarto piso, última puerta. Hay dos camas, puedes usar la otra, es peligroso aparecerse después de tomar.

\- No te preocupes, usaré la red Flu - sonrió amablemente Remus - nos vemos.

Sujetando con cuidado a Hermione, empezó a subir la escalera, cuidando de no golpear su cabeza. La madriguera era un lugar arquitectónicamente ilógico y había tantas habitaciones que confundía a su cabeza mareada por el vino que había bebido con Kingsley, pero luego de varios escalones y de pillarse con el fantasma de la familia, logró llegar a la última puerta de la casa.

Movió la la varita para que la puerta se abriera, y con cuidado entró. No quiso prender la luz para no molestar a la chica, pero por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna, casi llena y dejaba ver las decoraciones de quidditch y dragones en las paredes y las dos camas de la habitación. Con cuidado acomodó a Hermione sobre la cama.

Se quedó mirando a la chica, su vestido tenía una mancha de alcohol y su pelo empezaba a descontrolarse. Instintivamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó mirando como el pecho de la chica subía y baja lentamente, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Era tan ingenuamente sexual que le daban ganas de sujetarla con fuerza y besarla, recorrer otra vez su cuerpo, morder ese cuello que ahora palpitaba tranquilamente.

Debía controlarse, necesitaba una ducha fría, necesitaba bajar, ir a la chimenea y volver a casa y dejar de ver a Hermione Granger.

Iba a levantarse pero Hermione se estremeció y decidió que antes de bajar debía tapar a la chica para que no pasara frío en la noche de invierno. Fue a sus pies y procurando no despertarla comenzó a desabrochar sus zapatos y sacárselos. Sintió sus pies fríos y la chica volvió a estremecerse. Dejó los zapatos con cuidado en el piso bajo la cama y se dispuso a levantar a Hermione para abrir la cama. La volvió a dejar sobre el colchón y se sintió estúpido por no haberla levantado con la varita. Con cuidado la tapó.

Vio como la chica se giraba, se colocaba en posición fetal abrazando la almohada y hacía muecas por su cabello que había caído en su cara. Remus sonrió y delicadamente movió el mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Su piel era tan suave y sintió como su cuerpo vibraba al tocarla. Sería tan fácil besarla en ese momento y con la luna tan cerca le era difícil no hacerlo.

Pero, no, ella era su alumna y no podía dejarse llevar por un impulso sexual. Extrañaba tener a alguien a su lado, Dora lo había acostumbrado a tener a alguien para dormir, para sentir y ahora que no estaba, tener a una chica tan así de hermosa, tan cerca, le estaba afectando.

Hermione gimió en sueño.

Había sido débil pero con sus sentidos activos por la luna lo había escuchado con facilidad. Había sido excitante, el sonido había entrado a su cuerpo y lo hizo estremecerse. No era justo que esto sucediera, pero nada en su vida había sido justo. Pensó en darle un beso, sentir su piel, solo un poco, nada que ya no hubiese hecho antes.

\- Buenas noches, Hermione - le susurró besándo la frente de su alumna y saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Necesitaba alejarse de esa habitación lo antes posible y tomar un baño frío.

* * *

¡Ta dah! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, debo confesar que siempre quise escribir comentarios de los profesores de Hogwarts, así que este capítulo fue un poco como un capricho y tuve que modificar algunas cosas que pasarán en el futuro por esto, pero no me arrepiento, me divertí demasiado al escribirlo, además que pude agregar un poco de los pensamientos de Remus. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus comentarios y quise demostrarles mi compromiso con este capítulo que se extendió bastante más de lo que esperaba (bueno también fue porque no quería estancarme por tres capítulos en una noche)

Espero saber sus opiniones y también me gustaría saber más de ustedes, por eso las invito a decirme qué personaje de la saga les gustaría tener una noche de pasión (o dos) y el por qué, espero divertirme escuchando sus razones.

Descorchen un espumante, amen el vodka tanto como yo y disfruten del tequila.

_**Simona Polle**_


	16. Único hogar

**Único hogar**

Hermione sentía que su cabeza palpitaba, su garganta ardía, necesitaba agua y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, le molestaba la luz que provenía por la ventana. Se quejó con un gruñido y empezó a estirarse para levantarse.

Aun sin abrir los ojos sintió que no estaba sola, sintió que a su izquierda había algo o alguien y que sobre su abdomen había lo que podía deducir era un brazo. Esperaba con toda su alma que solo fuera un algo, pero tenía pocas esperanzas, podía sentir el calor humano de quién sea que ocupaba cómodamente su espacio personal.

_"No, no, no, no seas Ron, no seas Ron, por favor no seas nadie"_

Intentó recordar que había pasado el día anterior y ciertas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza. La desaparición de Ron, Los fuegos artificiales, George y Charlie, las cervezas muggles, la conversación subida de tono en el salón, Minerva McGonagall dominando a George, los hombros de Charlie, más alcohol, el baile con Charlie, su búsqueda de pareja y el baile con...

_"No seas Remus Lupin, por favor no seas Remus Lupin"_

Se maldijo internamente por no recordar toda la noche. Sintió miedo de abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentar la realidad, sabía que no le iba a agradar lo que iba a ver. Lentamente movió su mano bajo el cubrecama y agradeció a cada uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts porque pudo sentir que aun llevaba su vestido. Por un momento pensó que estaba desnuda.

Ya un poco más confiada empezó a abrir sus ojos, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y la luz le molestaba. Se frotó los ojos y miró directamente el techo de madera. El mismo techo de madera que tenía la habitación que compartía con Ginny, pero definitivamente no era su habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro y tenía distintas decoraciones, ¿La habitación de Bill y Charlie?.

Aun no quería enfrentar la realidad así que se enfoco en mirar a su derecha. En la cama contigua habían tres personas no muy bien tapadas por el cubrecama que identificó como amigas de Charlie. Estaban en posiciones bastante incómodas porque la cama no estaba hecha para tres personas, pero parecían profundamente dormidas.

En el piso pudo ver que habían bolsos y capas que suponía que les pertenecía a ella.

Lentamente y con miedo, empezó a girar la cabeza a su izquierda y se encontró con un bulto cubierto con frazadas. Su corazón latía con nerviosismo mientras veía como el bulto a su lado se movía de arriba a abajo por la respiración de su compañero de cama. Cerró los ojos mientras acumulaba la fuerza para descubrir con quién había dormido.

_Porque solo durmieron, nada más. _

Intentó convencerse de que no había pasado nada más mientras sentía los ronquidos a su lado. No había de qué preocuparse, excepto quizá por el hecho de que no recordaba todo de la noche anterior, tenía una jaqueca que hubiese matado a Lord Voldemort y había alguien en la cama donde había dormido. Intentó volver a recordar algo que le diera indicios de quién estaba a su lado, algún detalle, pero mientras revivía los eventos borrosos en su mente, sintió que el brazo que la sujetaba la empezaba a atraer mientras agarraba con fuerza su abdomen.

Hermione entró en pánico pero reunió todo el valor de una Gryffindor y girando su cuerpo hacía su izquierda destapó la sabana para descubrir a Charlie Weasley aun durmiendo mientras la sujetaba como si fuera un oso de pelucha.

\- ¡Charlie! - gritó asustada mientras el pelirrojo la atraía con fuerza hacía él - Charles Weasley.

El aludido no despertó, simplemente acomodó el cuerpo de la chica para que calzara con el de él y frotó su rostro en el pelo de Hermione, quien le hablaba y le daba golpes sin poder zafarse de él. Los Weasley siempre molestaban a Charlie por tener un sueño pesado, pero nunca creyó que fuera para tanto. Entre enojada y algo asustada pudo ver que su varita estaba en la cómoda. Con un poco de dificultad estiró su mano y con un _"Aguamenti" _despertó al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - saltó el chico soltando a Hermione y sobándose el rostro para quitar el agua que le caía - ¡Merlín! Te voy a matar.

A penas Charlie la soltó, Hermione salió de la cama y agradeció que nadie de la cama de al lado se había despertado. No quería despertar al día siguiente con un escándalo en "Corazón de Bruja", ya podía imaginar el titular _"Año nuevo, escándalo nuevo: Hermione Granger va por su segundo Weasley"_.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó el chico cuando sacó sus manos del rostro - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- ¡Estabas agarrándome! - le regañó Hermione intentando no levantar demasiado la voz - me asustaste.

\- La costumbre de abrazar dragones en la mañana - comentó Charlie despreocupado y agarrando su varita para secar su cuerpo y la cama - No tenías que tirarme agua por eso.

Hermione respiró hondo, quería entender a Charlie, pero sus conversaciones siempre tenían la lógica de Luna Lovegood. Si no fuera porque lo conocía pensaría que la estaba seduciendo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama porque su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas otra vez y pensó que quizá aun estaba ebria.

\- Charlie - le llamó Hermione tono preocupado y mirándolo con seriedad - Tú y yo... este, podrías decirme, necesito decir - balbució torpemente - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, pequeña? - le preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa pícara - Esto será divertido.

La chica temió por la diversión que mostraba el criador de dragones que algo de verdad había pasado entre ellos. Pero era poco probable, Charlie siempre coqueteaba con todas, pero jamás dejaría que pasara algo con la novia (o ex novia) de su hermano, ¿cierto?. Aunque por otro lado estaba muy consciente, gracias a las punzadas en su cabeza, de que ambos había bebido bastante y quizá el alcohol potencio el mal juicio.

_No, no, no. _

\- Hablo en serio, Charlie - le rogó algo alterada - Sólo recuerdo hasta que me hiciste bailar con el profesor Lupin y luego... - Hermione intentó recordar pero todo era muy borroso en su memoria - luego desperté a tu lado y ¡Por Merlín dime que no pasó nada entre nosotros!

\- Calma, pequeña - le pidió el pelirrojo colocando sus manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla - No pasó nada entre nosotros.

Esas palabras hicieron que todo su cuerpo sintiera un alivio casi divino. Se sintió más liviana, como si la preocupación de haber propasado las barreras de la amistad con Charlie hubiese desaparecido mágicamente. Pero aun le quedaban demasiadas dudas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y puedes decirme por qué dormimos en la misma cama?

\- Es que por más que quise esas tres chicas no quisieron compartir la cama conmigo, dijeron que era muy grande - río Charlie apuntando a la cama de al lago. Hermione lo miró indignado y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro - Hablo en serio, pequeña. Subí con las chicas, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, todos estábamos cansados, ellas no estaban en condiciones de aparecerse y ya sabes que la red Flu te marea incluso estando sobrio, así que subimos y ellas insistieron que tres personas en una cama era suficiente - Charlie parecía contar la historia como si fuera algo que le pasara todos los días y Hermione empezaba a sentir que estas situaciones en verdad eran comunes para él - Vi la cama de al lado y ahí estabas, no creí que fuese un problema.

\- ¡Y si Ron se entera! - saltó Hermione - Ya no estamos juntos, pero ya sabes como se pone.

\- Por Merlín, fue dormir y nada más - le tranquilizó el chico dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro - bueno, y uno que otro cariño mientras dormíamos, pero nada más.

\- ¿Uno que otro Cariño? - Hermione estaba alterada y se quedó sin aire.

\- Solo bromeaba, pequeña - río Charlie haciendo enojar aun más a Hermione, estaba incitándola solo por diversión - Hermione, eres como Ginny para mi, no podría...

Hermione tuvo que concentrarse mucho para no agarrar su varita y maldecir al muchacho. Todo le parecía una broma, todo le parecía gracioso, no podía tomar nada con seriedad.

\- Está bien, no pasó nada - repitió la chica más para si misma que para el pelirrojo - ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?, yo decidí venir o tú me trajiste aquí, ¿no?

\- No, Remus - respondio Charlie - Remus te trajo aquí.

Hermione palideció instantáneamente al escuchar la respuesta. Podía vivir con la idea de que Charlie había dormido en la misma cama que ella, incluso era una historia que probablemente la haría reír en una semana, pero la idea de que Remus Lupin la hubiese llevado a la cama y la haya acostado, probablemente en un estado deplorable y vergonzosos, era el fin de sus posibilidades de poder concentrarse en la clase de defensa.

_Sus calificaciones iban a ser las de un Troll. _

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? - preguntó Charlie al ver que no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Remus Lupin? - repitió la chica moviendo su cabeza asustada - Por favor, Charlie dime que no hice nada vergonzoso.

\- No hiciste nada vergonzoso, además nada que hicieras se compararía con las cosas que hizo Percy anoche - río Charlie, quien a penas vio la cara de seriedad de la chica, intentó centrarse - Hermione hablo en serio, relájate, no pasó nada. Mira, dime lo que recuerdas.

\- Estábamos en el comedor, quería tomar aire y ¡Me cargaste afuera! - Hermione parecía furiosa al recordar los detalles - Eso no fue divertido, Charlie, creo que me saldrán marcas por tu culpa - la chica volvió a tomar aire e intentó seguir con su recuento de eventos - bailamos, o mejor dicho tú me hiciste bailar y después querías estar con una rubia y ... ¿Fuimos con Kingsley Shackleboth?, No me digas que hice el ridículo frente al ministro de magia, esto cada vez es peor.

\- No estás tan perdida, pequeña - sonrió el chico - Y no te preocupes, no hiciste nada vergonzoso, es más, creo que él es el que probablemente está avergonzado por como actuó ayer. ¡Es mi ídolo por emborrachar a Percy!

\- Ustedes nos obligaron a bailar - saltó Hermione recordando a Kingsley dándole una orden a Remus - al profesor Lupin y a mi - Hermione cerró los ojos intentando recordar que había pasado después, pero solo tenía la imagen de Remus, la música, ¿Se había apoyado en su pecho?, no eso era imposible - Y no recuerdo nada más.

\- Es que no pasó nada más - declaró el pelirrojo que se apresuró a hablar antes de que Hermione siguiera preguntando - Nos quedamos viendo un rato, Shackleboth estaba muy feliz porque logró animar un poco a Remus y yo me encontré con mis amigas y ustedes siguieron bailando, eso es todo.

\- ¿Y cómo llegué aquí? -insistió la chica, aun estaba preocupada - ¿Qué ocurrió después?

\- Remus llegó al comedor contigo inconsciente, supongo que habías tomado demasiado - siguió relatando Charlie - no recuerdo bien lo que dijo, yo estaba concentrado en otras cosas, pero le dije que podía dejarte aquí, subió y luego se fue por la chimenea, nada más - Hermione palideció, no había ninguna información que le dijera que no había pasado nada en la habitación. No podía vivir con la duda de que ebria le hubiese hecho algún escándalo o alguna declaración incómoda a Remus - En serio, Hermione, ¿tienes cuándo, dieciocho, diecinueve? Sé que eres correcta y prefecta y premio anual y todo lo que quieras, pero es una fiesta, fuera del colegio, incluso mi madre está feliz de tener una fiesta alocada, si quieres emborracharte y hacer alguna...

\- No quiero hacer nada de eso, Charlie, yo no soy así ¿Cómo se supone que ahora vaya a clases?

\- Te sientas y sigues sacando _Extraordinarios_, como siempre. No pasó nada, ni siquiera hiciste algo vergonzoso, solo te quedaste dormida - Charlie intentó sonar lo más tranquilizador que pudo, no acostumbraba ser alguien serio, pero sintió que Hermione lo necesitaba - cuando yo estaba en quinto estábamos celebrando que ganamos el partido contra Slytherin y terminé vomitando en el despacho de ...

\- ¡No me hables de despachos! - le interrumpió Hermione - ¡No quiero saber que hacías con ningún los docentes!

La conversación quedó hasta allí porque las tres chicas de la cama de al lado se despertaron. Las tres tres chicas despertaron y sin mucho escándalo se despidieron de Charlie con coquetería, le sonrieron a Hermione y desaparecieron. Charlie se levantó de la cama y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que el hombre estaba solo con unos pantalones de pijama, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Charlie tenía una espalda ancha, la piel tostada y los músculos tan definidos, que Hermione pensó que sus abdominales se podían usar como tabla para lavar ropa. Incluso las quemaduras y heridas de dragón simplemente aumentaban su atractivo. Pudo ver en su espalda alguna runas marcadas permanentemente, probablemente protecciones antiguas que le ayudaban en el trabajo. ¿Sería muy inapropiado preguntarle por esas runas?

\- Podrías cerrar la boca - le informó Charlie divertido y nada afectado por la mirada de la chica - Ni más ni menos, ya dormimos juntos.

\- Eres tan Weasley.

\- A todo esto, mamá me matará si sabe que dormimos juntos. Diremos que tú dormiste en la otra cama - le dijo mientras apuntaba a la cama donde hace unos minutos habían tres chica - Querrá matarme por dormir en la misma habitación, pero échame la culpa, total hoy tengo que volver a Rumanía.

\- Charlie, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero ¡Es tu culpa!

El criador de dragones se colocó una camiseta y le indicó que bajar para desayunar. Ella nunca subía hasta allí, porque su habitación quedaba en el segundo piso, así que era extraño tener que bajar tantas escaleras, más cuando aun se sentía mareada. Le dijo a Charlie que bajaría en seguida y entró a su habitación, donde por suerte no se encontró con un Harry desnudo o una escena vergonzosa.

Claramente las escenas vergonzosas estaban reservadas para ella.

Ginny figuraba boca abajo en su cama, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada y en su cama estaba Angelina en posición fetal. Con cuidado de no despertarlas se sacó su vestido y se puso unos pantalones, una camiseta y un chaleco. Pasó al baño y se mojó la cara para disminuir el dolor de cabeza y mientras se secaba se acordó de Ron. ¿Habría llegado a la casa ya?

Cuando bajó se encontró con todo el lugar ordenado, limpio y una señora Weasley muy feliz mientras cocinaba dando pasos de baile. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así, desde que Fred murió no sonreía tanto e incluso a veces la encontraban llorando haciendo las labores del hogar. Cuando ella le dio los buenos días, la señora Weasley le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le preguntó como lo había pasado el día anterior. Ella simplemente sonrió y prefirió omitir el incidente con Ron.

Charlie estaba sentado con George y el señor Weasley. Hermione los saludó y no pudo dejar de notar que George estaba riéndose por lo bajo y su padre lo miraba con seriedad.

\- George le puso unas gotas de poción de felicidad a su té - le susurró el señor Weasley - es su manera de prevenir castigos. Molly estaba muy enojada anoche por como dejaron a Percy, incluso retó a Kingsley. Mi mujer es la única que le puede gritar a un ministro.

La señora Weasley sonreía excesivamente mientras limpiaba y cocinaba para un batallón de guerreros hambrientos. De repente lanzaba comentarios sobre la noche anterior como _"George, creo que superaste tus limites con la fiesta de ayer"_,_ "Percy, al fin nos presentó una hermosa bruja", "Lástima que debas irte_,_ Charles, podrías quedarte un poco más", "Ginevra se veía hermosa en su vestido" _y un doloroso_ "Y tú, Hermione, me sorprendieron ayer con Ron"_

Todos empezaron a bajar de apoco y las miradas siempre iban desde Molly a George. Hermione no vio señales de dos personas, Percy, que aun debía estar sufriendo las consecuencias de las ordenes del primer ministro y Ron. La chica le dio una seña a Harry, pero el solo le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que en el lugar que estuviera, Ron estaría aun roncando o comprando un desayuno adecuado para un gigante.

\- ¿Dónde está Ronald, querida? - preguntó Molly con una sonrisa y mirando a Hermione - Querida, me alegra tanto que ustedes volvieran.

Hermione sintió que se formaba un nudo en el estómago y miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, luego a Ginny y entró en desesperación. Charlie y George se miraron preocupados. El resto no tenía idea de lo que en verdad había pasado el día anterior entre ella y Ron, así que la miraban curiosos.

\- Lo siento, Molly - murmuró Hermione en un tono lúgubre, mientras sentía la mano de Ginny en su hombro - pero Ron y yo no volvimos, terminamos para siempre.

Una noticia así, hizo que la poción de felicidad dejara de funcionar y todos lo notaron cuando la gran sonrisa de Molly que casi le causaba calambres, desapareció. Angelina y la chica que había acompañado a Percy se miraron nerviosas, ellas no estaban acostumbradas completamente a los Weasley y no sabían que esperar de la situación. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, algunos miraban su comida y jugaban con el tenedor y otros miraron preocupados mientras esperaban a que alguien reaccionara.

La expresión de la señora Weasley era de sorpresa y decepción, Hermione volvió a sentir que nunca debió haber vuelto a la madriguera, que nunca debió haber escuchado a Ginny o dado esperanzas a Ron. Ahora debería estar en el castillo, controlando a los rezagados, haciendo castillos en la nieve, preparando sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. o leyendo un libro en la sala común.

Después de todo lo bueno de la navidad y el año nuevo, ella traía nuevamente malas noticias a la familia, bajando los ánimo. Recordó lo feliz que se veía la matriarca Weasley con su esposo, bailando ayer y ahora volvía a tener ese pequeño gesto de tristeza permanente. Era todo su culpa.

\- Le escribiré a la profesora McGonagall para preguntarle si puedo volver antes al castillo - farfulló Hermione después de un largo e incómodo silencio - Discúlpenme.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y casi corriendo fue directo a la habitación, acababa de notar que estaba llorando. Se limpió el rostro con la manga del chaleco y empezó a mover su varita para empacar. Su ropa ya estaba casi toda ordenada, por lo que solo debió meter unos cuantos libros que había leído y algunos productos de higiene. Escuchaba los ruidos desde la mesa de la cocina y le dieron más ganas de llorar.

Empezó a escribir la carta a la directora del colegio, le decía que sabía que era inusual, pero que por razones personales necesitaba volver lo antes posible al castillo. Le preguntaba cuales eran sus opciones para ir al castillo, si debía dirigirse por su cuenta a Hogsmeade y desde allí dirigirse al castillo o si había alguna otra forma.

Estaba firmando la carta cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y decidió ignorarlo, no quería escuchar a nadie, no iba a dejar que la convencieran de algo que sabía que era incorrecto, nunca debió haber viajado a la madriguera. Nunca podría quitarse la cara de angustia de Molly Weasley

\- Querida - escuchó detrás de la puerta, era la señora Weaslley - ¿Puedo pasar?

No había forma de negarse, estaba en su casa y más que mal estaba. Dejó de lado su pluma y cerró el frasco de tinta mientras escuchaba a la señora Weasley preguntando si podían hablar. Sin mucha rapidez se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para ver el rostro de Molly Weasley. Sin decir nada la mujer le dio un abrazó muy apretado y Hermione se vio obligada llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lo siento - sollozó Hermione - yo no quise... pensé que podría... ¡lo siento tanto!

La bruja la separó de su cuerpo y la sujetó de los hombros para verle su rostro, estaba lleno de recorridos de lágrimas y su respiración estaba descontrolada.

\- Cariño, no tienes nada por lo que disculparte - le dijo la señora Weasley - y no tienes que irte de aquí.

\- Es lo mejor - murmuró Hermione desviando la mirada - no creo que pueda ver a Ron y el no merece no estar con su familia porque yo estoy aquí. Ustedes son su familia.

\- Querida, escúchame - le dijo Molly obligándola a verla a los ojos - hace años que tú eres parte de esta familia, seas la novia de Ronald o no.

Hermione volvió a largarse a llorar y abrazar desesperadamente a la bruja que tenía al frente. para ella ellos también eran como su familia. Nunca remplazaron a sus padres, pero ellos la aceptaron en los veranos, en navidad, la cuidaron, le mostraron partes del mundo mágico que jamás aprendería en los libros. Y ellos estaban tan felices de la relación que había forjado con Ron, que ahora que estaban separados, le parecía que se estaba separando de ellos.

\- No quise decepcionarlos - lloró Hermione - de verdad no quise que esto pasara, debí intentarlo más.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? - le preguntó Molly frotando su espalda.

\- Ron - contestó Hermione ocultándose aun más en la ropa de la señora Weasley - vi su cara de decepción cuando supo que terminamos con Ron. Ayer estaba tan feliz y lo arruiné todo, debí esforzarme más.

Molly dejó que Hermione siguiera llorando y sacara todos sus pensamientos negativos. Como madre aprendió a saber cuando debía consolar a sus hijos, cuando debía decir algo, cuando callar y cuando debía castigar a Fred y George. Hermione en ese momento, necesitaba desahogarse, llorar hasta quedar sin energías y después podría escuchar cualquier palabra.

Cuando pasaron unos buenos minutos de llantos, respiraciones agitadas y lamentaciones, Molly se las arregló para cerrar la puerta y sentar a ambas en la orilla de la cama, era hora de hablar.

\- Hermione, quiero que me escuches bien - le dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para secarse la cara - El amor no se trata de tratar de tratar de agradarle a los demás, no puedes vivir una relación porque otras personas creen que es lo mejor para ti - Molly colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja - no te voy a negar que ayer me alegró verlos juntos, creo que eres una de las mejores cosas que le pasó a mi hijo - Hermione sintió que el pecho le dolía y una lágrima caía de su pecho - pero la única forma de que me decepciones es que trates de estar con Ronald sin que tú quisieras.

\- Pero hubiese visto la cara de Ron - comentó Hermione usando el pañuelo - estaba muy enojado, debe odiarme.

\- Ron está dolido, querida - le corrigió Molly dándole una sonrisa - eso no significa que te odie, solo necesita tiempo.

\- Y yo también - aclaro Hermione - sé que puedo quedarme aquí, pero creo que prefiero volver al castillo, por lo menos hasta que pase un poco de tiempo.

Molly le sonrió como una madre le consuela a sus hijos. Hermione le agradeció y volvió a repetir su deseo de volver al castillo. McGonagall respondió inmediatamente su carta, diciéndole que podía ir a Hogsmeade y que solo debía mandarle una carta a Hagrid para indicarle a que hora llegaría allá, para que él la escoltase al castillo.

Hermione estaba terminando de arreglar su equipaje cuando Ginny le aviso que Ron había mandado una carta avisando que estaría en la casa de uno de sus compañeros de la academia y que estaba bien. Una sensación de alivió recorrió su cuerpo, por lo menos ahora sabía que Ron no había hecho alguna tontería, o por lo menos no una tontería morta.

Le escribió una carta a Hagrid avisándole que estaría a las dos de la tarde estaría en Hogsmeade justo en el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts y empezó a despedirse de todos. Era triste para ella irse de esa casa, sabía que no volvería en mucho tiempo, porque por mucho que Charlie la abrazara, George le sonriera y Percy le decía que tenía que escribirle, sentía que no vería los pelirrojos por un buen tiempo.

Ginny fue la última en despedirse antes aparecer al autobús noctambulo, le recordó que tendría su audición en dos días y que en menos de una semana ya podrían volver a verse en el castillo y podrían clavar agujas en un muñeco con forma de Ron.

El viaje le hizo querer vomitar, había olvidado lo horrible que podía ser viajar en autobús noctámbulo, pero no había tiempo para un traslador y no se sentía con fuerzas para aparecerse en Hogsmeade, no con un gato a cuestas y equipaje. Por suerte el viaje no duró demasiado y llegó justo cuando Hagrid apareció en el camino al castillo.

Hagrid estaba muy feliz, le comentó a Hermione que acababa de volver de unas vacaciones con Olympe y que llegó al castillo para enterarse de que pronto nacerían nuevos unicornios. Hermione intentó sonreír y seguir su conversación, incluso le prometió que le ayudaría en el parto, pero por dentro lo único que quería era llegar a su cama y dormir hasta que comenzaran las clases.

\- Hogar dulce hogar - suspiró Hermione cuando llegó a su habitación - mi único hogar.

* * *

Ok, la parte de Charlie fue porque en verdad debe volver a trabajar, por lo que no saldrá en mucho tiempo en esta historia (si es que vuelve a aparecer) y no podía dejar de hablar de su cuerpo, ¡Bendito cuerpo!. Para mi es como un Sirius, pero mejorado porque se involucra con dragones y eso le suma demasiados puntos. En ningún caso quiero emparejar a Hermione con Charlie, aquí es en realidad una relación casi de hermanos/mejores amigos con una dinámica que me encanta, además que Charlie no se enamora, el es un dragón libre.

Y bueno se viene Hogwarts y las cosas más interesantes para estos dos, pero debo decirles que aunque no me agrada Tonks, el luto de Remus es importante. No por eso no van a ver algo de HG/RL en el próximo capítulo, pero solo consideren que Tonks no lleva ni un año muerta, eso significa que aunque se transgredan los límites, no quiere decir que se acepten.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y debo decir que los lectores al parecer tienen un fetiche con los hombres mayores, porque Snape, Sirius, James y Remus fueron sus respuestas. Creo que compartimos el gusto. ¡Espero sus alegatos, indecencias, confesiones de amor y por qué no, sus comentarios!

Viajen a Hawaii, bailen como locos y griten en el océano.

_**Simona Polle**_


	17. Miedos inesperados

**Miedos inesperados**

La mayoría de las familias querían a sus hijos cerca para las fiestas por lo que no había mucha gente en el castillo y mucho menos en la sala común. Los alumnos que debían quedarse aprovechaban de salir para hacer guerras de nieve entre ellos o pedían permisos para ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione lo agradecía, porque así ella podía tener tiempo para ella, sin que nadie la interrumpiera.

Así pasó los días dedicándose ha rehacer los deberes que le habían dejado para las vacaciones, adelantar lecturas y apoderarse de todas las mesas de la sala común para ordenar sus apuntes, resúmenes y esquemas. Se autoconvenció que debía de dejar de pensar en chicos como Ron y hombres como Remus, eso solo la distraía de lo que había decidido a principio de año: Concentrarse para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Lo único que la distrajo en sus cinco días de aislamiento personal pre clases, fueron las cartas diarias de Ginny. La primera carta fue para preguntarse como estaba el castillo y para informarle que Ron había vuelto, sano y salvo. Pero no le dio más detalle al respecto. Hermione se sentía bien al saber que Ron estaba bien, aunque la odiase.

La siguiente carta se basó básicamente en las audiciones para las Arpías de Holyhead, estaba feliz de todo el apoyo de sus hermanos y de Harry quienes la ayudaban a entrenar incluso con toda la nieve que caía. Ginny le contó que a pesar de que ya había pasado la navidad, el día anterior a la audición, Harry había desaparecido en la mañana y había vuelto antes del almuerzo con una escoba nueva para su novia.

George le pidió a Harry que se casara con él.

Ginny ocupó por lo menos medio metro de pergamino en describir con sumo detalle su nueva _"Saeta de Fuego Suprema",_ le recordaba que era la escoba que usó el equipo Búlgaro en el mundial de Quidditch y que Harry había sido muy romántico porque le había mencionado que pensó en regalarle una _"Saeta de Trueno"_ pero que no creía que no era una escoba segura para su novia.

Y ahí llegó la cara del día viernes, Ginny le contaba cómo le había ido en las audiciones y tal como esperaba la pelirroja quedó como una reserva escolar y futuro talento en el equipo. Al parecer las audiciones habían sido muy concurridas, por lo menos 50 brujas se habían presentado y tuvo que probarse tanto como cazadora, como de buscadora y después de cuatro horas de vuelo, lanzamientos y de atrapar la snitch, quedó entre las tres personas que habían seleccionado.

Hermione estaba feliz, su amiga estaba cumpliendo su sueño, incluso mencionó que le iba a dar un pequeño sueldo que le permitiría tener buenos accesorios de quidditch, pagar transporte y comprar todos los chocolates que quisiera. Era maravilloso, pero al leer la parte en que la pelirroja le explicaba que las prácticas ya iban a comenzar, que ya había disminuido sus ramos al mínimo (tres asignaturas esenciales y dos optativos) y que todos los fines de semana tendría entrenamientos excepto para los partidos de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

No le gustaba ser egoísta, pero la carta de su amiga le dejaba claro que Ginny no tendría tiempo para ella. Luna era su amiga y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero la rubia le gustaba su tiempo a solas, haciendo cosas que Hermione no entendía, por lo que la dejaba a ella en una posición muy solitaria. El lado positivo, claramente, era que podría enfocarse en sus calificaciones, hacer cosas para el club de Slug, en decidir que hacer con su vida y no pensar en hombres.

Hermione Granger no necesitaba un hombre.

Se tomó un tiempo de responderle a su amiga, decirle lo feliz que estaba por haber sido seleccionada en el equipo y que debían celebrar cuando volviera el domingo al castillo. Le pidió además que le mandara saludos a todos y sin más amarró su carta a la lechuza de los Weasley y siguió trabajando hasta que sintió que sus parpados no podían abrirse. Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y ya no podía concentrarse para seguir resumiendo o leyendo. Debía dormir para aprovechar el día siguiente, porque el domingo en la tarde llegarían los alumnos al castillo y volvería a encontrarse entre una multitud, entre miradas y clases con Remus Lupin.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó agitada y agradeció que su habitación estaba vacía. Sentía el sudor en su frente y una presión en la parte baja de su abdomen, estaba excitada y solo podía culpar a un hombre lobo. Había soñado cosas tranquilas sin sentido, incoherencias que ya iba a olvidar en la mañana, pero en algún punto de la noche apareció él, Remus Lupin.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó su sueño, estaba terminando la hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando escuchó la voz de su profesor: _"¿Sería posible tener unas palabras con usted?"_. La chica asintió nerviosa y esperó que todos sus compañeros salieran del aula para acercarse al escritorio. A penas sus miradas se cruzaron y gracias a la lógica de los sueño, el lugar se transformó en el despacho de su profesor y él estaba sobre ella besándola, tocándola y mordiéndola sobre el escritorio dónde generalmente estaba corrigiendo ensayos.

Hermione recorría con sus manos la espalda de su profesor, mientras él desabotonaba su blusa con sus dientes. Se sentía salvaje y no podía pensar en nada más que dejarse llevar por el momento, en dejar que Remus Lupin la despojara de su sujetador, lo lanzara lejos de ellos y se dedicara en aprovechar de su cuerpo. Sus labios bajaron rápidamente de su cuello a su busto, rozando sus pezones y logrando que ella mandara un gemido de placer.

Y despertó, simplemente despertó asustada de lo que había soñado. Hermione había pasado todos esos días convencida de que debía dejar de preocuparse por hombre y su subconsciente la traicionaba con sueños demasiado explícitos y que parecían reales, tanto, que tuvo que tocarse el cuello porque aun sentía la mordida inexistente de su profesor.

Frustrada y algo enojada tiró sus sabanas hacía un lado y sentó en la orilla de cama, con las manos en su cabeza y pensando en ir a la enfermería por una poción sin sueños. No creía que Madame Pomfrey se negara, sabía que en el segundo año de Ginny le había dado unas cuantas botellas por las horribles pesadillas que tenía sobre la cámara de los secretos y Tom Riddle.

No podía comparar esas pesadillas con sueños húmedos sobre un profesor, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?. Exhaló un poco, vio su reloj en la mesa de noche y ahí estaban, al lado del reloj marcando las once con veintitrés, estaba el libro _"Evolución de los derechos de los monstruos, híbridos y otros no humanos Vol. IV"_ de Libatius Boothby y la bufanda café que le había pasado Remus después de su encuentro en la casa de los gritos.

Era incómodo despertar y tener sus cosas ahí, le daba vergüenza y le enojaba. Era difícil, más cuando Ginny le había preguntado por la bufando, pero nunca se había atrevido a devolverle sus cosas, nunca había encontrado un momento adecuado. Por un momento consideró que aun tenía las cosas ahí porque en el fondo era una prueba irrefutable de que su mente no había inventado lo que había ocurrido.

\- No más - murmuró agradeciendo que estaba sola - simplemente no más.

Enojada consigo misma se dirigió al baño, se duchó y se puso la ropa muggle que siempre usaba para los fines de semana en el castillo. Tomó las cosas de Remus y se dirigió decidida hacía el despacho de defensa. Iba a aprovechar que las clases no habían comenzado para entrar en el despacho de su profesor y simplemente dejar las cosas ahí.

Pensó que la puerta necesitaría una clave y que tendría que adivinar entre nombres de merodeadores, pero un simple _"Alohomora"_ la dejó pasar al despacho. Dejó el libro y la bufanda sobre el escritorio, sintiendo que había triunfado en su misión. Iba a salir del lugar cuando escuchó un ruido que la hizo estremecerse de miedo. Se dio vuelta para ver que era y se encontró con un baúl que temblaba como si algo estuviera atrapado.

Sacó su varita y como si eso hubiese activado el baúl, dejó salir una sombra obscura. Inmediatamente recordó su tercer año y la lección sobre los boggart, probablemente el baúl dejaba salir al boggart cuando alguien lo apuntaba con la varita y ahora debía enfrentarlo. No tenía miedo, era un simple boggart, quizá no había enfrentado uno en años, pero era una criatura poco poderosa y estaba lista para enfrentarse a McGonagall diciéndole que había reprobado, o quizá alguna persona del ministerio informándole que sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. habían sido tan mediocres que estaban considerando romper su varita. Su mayor miedo siempre había sido el fracaso y el rechazo.

Pero no sé encontró con nada parecido, no estaba ningún profesor, ni alguien del ministerio, la sombra obscura se transformó en Bellatrix Lestrange y en toda la habitación retumbó su risa histérica.

\- Riddi... - apuntó Hermione - ¡Riddikulus!

Pero no funcionó, apuntó muchas veces, veía salir luces de su varita, pero el Boggart-Bellatrix le afectaba demasiado. Pronto se encontró en el piso llorando con miedo, tocándose el brazo derecho y sin poder detener la risas desquiciadas, su mente se trasladó a las torturas que recibió en la mansión Malfoy. No estaba lista para enfrentarse a esos recuerdos, su mente jugaba con ella, sentía que su brazo le ardía.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - la voz de Remus Lupin se escuchó desde la puerta que daba a los aposentos del profesor, que se abrió unos segundo después - ¿Hermione?

La chica no dijo nada, solo lloraba de rodillas y se tapaba sus oídos para dejar de escuchar las carcajadas diabólicas de su torturadora. Remus estaba confundido al ver a Hermione en su despacho, pero aun más de ver a la prima de su mejor amigo. Por instinto realizó un escudo mágico para Hermione, pero al ver que el baúl donde guardaba al boggart estaba abierto y entendió lo que ocurría, se apresuro a interponerse entre la criatura y Hermione. El Boggart-Bellatrix ahora se transformaba en un bebé que se contorsionaba y se transformaba entre gritos de dolor en un pequeño lobo.

\- ¡Riddikulus! - apuntó Remus.

El lobo rápidamente se convirtió en una pelota peluda de múltiples colores que rebotaba desde el piso y con un movimiento de varita, Remus lo envió al baúl que volvió a cerrarse, sin dejar salir a la criatura.

Remus se apresuró a ir donde Hermione y sin preguntarle que hacía en su despacho, se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba, no como cuando estaba en la casa de los gritos, esto era un llanto de terror que podía desgarrar el corazón de cualquier persona. Harry le había contado de lo que Hermione tuvo que pasar en la casa de los gritos y él mismo había visto la cicatriz en el brazo de la chica, se sintió impotente por no poder hacer mucho para calmarla.

\- Ya pasó - le susurró mientras sobaba su espalda - no era real, ella ya no puede hacerte daño.

\- Era tan real - se quejó Hermione con dificultad mientras se apoyaba en el hombre lobo - lo sentí... mi brazo.

\- Es el hechizo _cruciatus_ \- intentó explicarle con calma, sin dejar de sujetarla - revivir esos momentos puede hacer que las cicatrices ardan, es magia oscura.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Hermione se calmara y él simplemente espero a que se calmara mientras la sujetaba y le decía palabras de consuelo. A penas sintió que era apropiado la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a la silla de su escritorio.

\- Toma - le dijo Remus ofreciéndole un chocolate - te ayudara, créeme.

Temblorosa, la chica tomó el chocolate que le ofrecía y lo comió. Para su sorpresa, era verdad, una sensación de energía la reconfortó su cuerpo a penas el dulce tocó su boca. Remus le sonrió con amabilidad e hizo aparecer una silla para poder sentarse y quedar frente a ella.

\- Hermione, ¿Qué hacías en mi despacho? - preguntó Remus sin una pizca de enojo.

\- Yo... - Hermione respiró hondo y decidió decir la verdad - yo tenía que devolverle sus cosas - Remus vio sobre su escritorio el libro que le había prestado y la bufanda café que ya había olvidado que le había pasado- pensé que llegarías mañana y que no tendría que verte para devolverte tus cosas, la puerta no estaba protegida y de verdad, lo siento, simplemente lo dejé en su escritorio y después el boggart salió del escritorio...

Hermione tuvo que detenerse, la imagen de Bellatrix apareció en su mente y su pecho se sintió apretado. Aun se sentía aterrorizada, su risa retumbaba dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¿Hermione? - le llamó Remus tomando su mano - tú lo dijiste, Hermione, era un boggart, no era real.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Hermione y sintió como una lágrima caía por sus mejillas - es que no sabía, no tenía idea que me afectaba tanto.

\- Lo que viviste no es algo fácil de sobrellevar, Hermione - le dijo Remus limpiando la lágrima que caía de su mejilla - y no solo me refiero a Bellatrix, sino a todo lo que has vivido junto a Harry, no tienes que disculparte - con cuidado puso su mano sobre el de ella y la acarició con sus pulgares para calmarla - Ahora solo tengo una duda - Remus sentía que sabía la respuesta pero necesitaban hablar del tema- ¿Por qué no podías devolverme las cosas en persona?

\- Porque... - no había nada en su cabeza más que la verdad, estaba muy afectada como para inventar mentiras y la realidad era que la pregunta le molestaba - ... porque, me daba vergüenza - Hermione se soltó de las manos de Remus, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar mientras trataba de explicarle a Remus y a ella misma lo que ocurría - Ni siquiera entiendo lo que pasa, cada vez que te veo pasa algo, la última vez estaba ebria, no recuerdo lo que pasó y yo no soy así, antes de eso, bueno, nos besamos en medio de la casa de Ron, que por cierto ¡Es mi ex novio!

\- Hermione, detente - le interrumpió Remus viendo como la chica caminaba de un lado para otro.

\- No, no, no me digas que me detenga, hay mucho más que eso, no estás entendiendo lo difícil que esto es para mi, porque tú eres Remus Lupin, quien siempre está calmado y siempre tiene una respuesta ¡Pues yo no tengo una respuesta!- le dijo Hermione enojada y apuntando el fondo del despacho - Fue ahí, justo ahí donde dormimos abrazados para la fiesta de navidad justo antes de que Ron me explicó que no me había engañado, por lo que me sentí culpable y me ac...

\- ¡Hermione! - le gritó Remus levantándose y sujetándola con fuerza para que dejar de caminar por todo el lugar - lo sé, Hermione, sé todo lo que ha pasado, yo también estaba allí ¡Pienso en ello todos los días! - Ambos se quedaron miraron directamente - Aun pienso en Tonks ¿sabes? la recuerdo todos los días, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo, he estado besándote y ¡Merlin sabe lo que casi terminamos haciendo! Con una adolescente, veinte años menor que yo - la vergüenza se apoderó de todo su cuerpo - no puedo justificarme en meses de no tener sexo, eres la mejor amiga de Harry, el hijo de mis mejores amigos, tú podrías ser mi hija, Hermione - Remus la miró a los ojos - no me digas que no sé lo difícil que es esto.

Ya ninguno de los dos estaba enojado, habían liberado todo lo que tenían dentro y ahora solo quedaba la culpa, la vergüenza y la confusión. Se quedaron pidiéndose perdón con la mirada, mientras Remus aun la sujetaba de las muñecas. Querían decirse algo, peor ninguno de los dos entendía lo que ocurría.

\- Lo siento - murmuró Hermione aun mirándolo directamente a los ojos - de verdad lo siento.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendes tú, Hermione - le dijó el hombre lobo dándole esa sonrisa tan característica de él, como le gustaba esa sonrisa - tú no eres la que debe disculparse.

\- Tú tampoco eres el que debe disculparse - agregó la chica acercándose a él, posando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo - ya ni siquiera se por qué deberiamos disculparnos - fue inevitable no sentirse mejor con abrazarlo, el aroma la embriagara - ¿Y si simplemente esto está bien?

\- Eres mi alumna y soy hombre lobo.

\- Escuche demasiadas historias de Charlie como para saber que no sería extraño en Hogwarts - comentó Hermione maldiciendo el pésimo argumento - y creo que hace mucho que sé que eres un hombre lobo y no veo un problema en eso.

\- Hermione, tengo treinta y ocho - le recordó Remus con una risa de tan solo pensar lo que la chica sugería - tú tienes diecinueve años

\- La edad no me importa y teóricamente tengo veinte años - le corrigió Hermione levantando la vista desde el cálido pecho de un hombre lobo - en mi tercer año usé un giratiempos.

\- Tengo un hijo, Hermione, mi única prioridad es Teddy y no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

\- Remus, jamás querría que dejaras de lado Teddy y no estoy pidiendo que me ofrezcas nada - le dijo la chica un poco más seria - Solo pido que dejemos de engañarnos, porque algo está pasando y por más que lo neguemos, seguirá pasando. Por más que me encierre en mi habitación y me siente en los últimos asientos de la clase, creo que seguirá pasando - Hermione pensó un poco en lo que iba a decir - no te estoy pidiendo una relación.

\- ¿Qué estás pidiendo?

\- Estoy sugiriendo, algo práctico - explicó la chica - nos llevamos bien, es fácil hablar contigo, me siento bien a tu lado y simplemente digo que podríamos dejar detenernos cuando este pasando lo que sea que nos este pasando. Sin compromisos, sin decirle a nadie, simplemente eso...

Un silencio inundó el despacho y Hermione hizo un recuento personal de lo que había vivido ese día y aun no entendía bien como había llegado a insinuar directamente tener una relación con un hombre diecinueve años mayor. Remus por otro lado no entendía por qué estaba considerando lo que Hermione le decía. Un lado de él, decía que debía disculparse, asegurarle de que el evitaría que cualquier otra pasaría y que aun así, él estaría para ella siempre que lo necesitase. Por otro lado, no podía negar que ya no era un accidente lo que estaba pasando y que por alguna estúpida lógica en su cabeza, _veinte años sonaba mucho más que diecinueve. _

La oferta era tentadora.

\- Olvida lo que dije - pidió Hermione sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaba - creo que debo irme.

Como no tuvo respuesta, se distanció un poco para irse del lugar, pero apenas dejó de sentirla, Remus sintió un vacío en su cuerpo, reaccionó sujetándola y atrayendo a Hermione nuevamente hacía él.

\- No te vayas - le susurró sin pensar bien en lo que decía - por favor, quédate.

* * *

Pensé mucho en este capítulo, es como el inicio de todo, al fin enfrentar la realidad de lo que está pasando. Y bueno quería agregar un poco de Bellatrix, no es que una tortura se olvida tan fácilmente, la guerra aun no sana en la mente de nadie. Y si alguien se pregunta los profesores tienen reuniones el día antes de volver al castillo. por eso Remus estaba allí.

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero sus comentarios!

_Vean un musical de los buenos, coman pollo frito y besen a un pelirrojo._

_**Simona Polle**_


	18. Miradas cómplices

**Miradas cómplices**

_\- No te vayas - le susurró sin pensar bien en lo que decía - por favor, quédate._

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca se sintió egoísta, culpable, inconsciente y por sobre todas las cosas, estúpido. Sabía que no debía ni siquiera considerar lo que Hermione había insinuado, pero ahí estaban en medio de su despacho abrazados, simplemente esperando que algo pasara.

Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo, sus latidos y su olor suave y delicado. Había días que despertaba alterado por soñar con lo que había pasado en la casa de los gritos. No sentía a una mujer hace nueve meses, nueve largos meses. Era algo difícil para un hombre lobo pasar tanto tiempo sin alguien. Antes de Dora era fácil, podía buscar algo casual, insignificante. Podía pasearse por las manadas nómadas o por los carnavales que siempre tenían mujeres dispuestas a liberar las energías de los hombres lobos, más si era un hombre lobo que tenía una varita para realizar magia.

Pero después de la muerte de Dora, era incapaz de buscar a alguien, no importaba cuanto le afectaba en sus transformaciones o como lo volvía más irritable, simplemente no podía deshonrar a su esposa y sabía que Hermione tampoco se merecía estar en medio de uno de sus problemas de hombre lobo. Esto no era ella, era sangre maldita.

\- Hermione - le susurró Remus.

\- No digas nada - le interrumpió la chica - no quiero discutir, no ahora.

Remus frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Hermione estaba dando una orden o simplemente pidiéndole. Se quedó un momento pensando, bajando la mirada y observando el cabello salvaje de la chica. Sentía como el corazón de la chica volvía a calmarse y lo firme que se sujetaba de su chaleco.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Se veía inocente, sus ojos lo miraban con cuidado y pudo ver como tenían el color de whisky de fuego. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a controlar sus urgencias como hombre lobo si ella lo miraba con tanta intensidad?. Debía enfrentar la vergüenza y decirle lo único que podría cambiar su parecer, la verdad. Lo que probablemente debió decirle a Dora desde el principio si quería que se alejara de él.

La llevó a una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y se agachó hasta que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que su la de ella.

\- Voy a ser sincero contigo - le dijo Remus con la voz tranquila mientras jugaba con las palmas de la chica - probablemente pierdas todo el respeto que me tengas, si es que aun queda un poco después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros - Hermione lo miró confundida - quiero que escuchas bien lo que te voy a decir y que no me interrumpas, ¿entendido?.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza y vio como su profesor dudaba un poco en lo que iba a decir. Esperaba el discurso de _"Soy un hombre lobo, viudo, con un hijo, pobre y que tiene diecinueve años más que tú" _y ella estaba lista para defenderse e incluso gritarle por ser tan testarudo.

Pero Remus no dijo su típico discurso.

\- Primero, Hermione, quiero que mientras escuchas lo que te voy a decir, recuerdes que te respeto no solo como alumna, sino como la increíble bruja en la que te has convertido. Te respeto no solo por todo lo que has pasado, sino por lo que eres.

Hermione volvió a asentir con la cabeza, aun más confundida que antes.

\- Si quieres saber si quiero besarte, no lo voy a negar, si, quiero besarte con más ganas de las que me gustaría aceptar, sin importar que seas mi alumna, sin importar que puedo ser tu padre, nada de eso impide que quiera besarte, tocarte o tenerte - Hermione no pudo evitar dejar caer un poco su mandíbula, mientras Remus seguía manteniendo su mirada - Quiero besarte, quiero tenerte en mis manos, en serio, Hermione, si dejará que mis deseos me controlasen, estarías encima de ese escritorio conmigo encima en este instante - Remus intentó evitar imaginarse lo que decía - pero es eso, Hermione, deseos, nada más que eso, soy un hombre. No eres una niña, Hermione, puedo ver que no lo eres, pero por eso, sé que puedes entender que esto no ha sido nada más que necesidad - Remus cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de continuar - Soy un hombre lobo y sé que eso no te importa, estás loca por eso, pero no trataré de convencerte de nada ahora. Pero quiero que sepas que como hombre lobo, tengo aun más necesidades que un mago, hay instintos de por medio y llevo meses sin estar con una mujer, mis transformaciones son horribles aun con la poción mata lobos. Quiero que entiendas que cuando dices que no podemos detenernos, no es cierto, no es algo de _"tú y yo",_ es algo que me pasa con cualquier mujer que se me acerque, es deseo sexual, es mi maldición que hace más difícil que me controle y te vea solo como una forma de liberarme del estrés.

Remus se detuvo, estaba esperando la cachetada, la maldición o un puño en la cara. No era experto en mujeres, no tenía tanta experiencia con ella, pero no había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que si hablas de una mujer como un pedazo de carne probablemente salgas herido. Miró a Hermione que aun no reaccionaba y espero. Era lo único que podía hacer, se sentía extraño diciéndole esto a alguien de solo diecinueve más, ni siquiera a Dora le había dicho tan fríamente sus necesidades como hombre lobo.

\- Entiendo - dijo finalmente Hermione.

De todas las posibilidades en las que Remus pensó que ella reaccionaría, esta era la que menos esperaba. Comprensión. Sabía que Hermione era madura, que generalmente pensaba antes de decir algo, pero tenía todo el derecho a no entenderlo, a asustarse, a gritarle.

\- ¿Entiendes? - preguntó Remus viendo como Hermione asentía lentamente con la cabeza - quiero que sepas que de alguna me controlaré y podrás seguir...

\- No - negó la chica.

\- ¿No? - repitió incrédulo.

\- Me dijiste que no importaba nada, solo que tenías necesidades - explicó Hermione mientra jugaba con las manos de su profesor - que las transformaciones son horribles, que hay instintos que no puedes detener. Yo puedo ayudar.

\- Hermione - se levantó Remus con seriedad - no soy un elfo doméstico al cual tienes que ayudar, no soy un proyecto de derechos y esto no es un juego.

\- Lo sé - respondió Hermione siguiéndolo - Remus, yo te escuche, ahora escúchame a mi, por favor.

Remus se dio vuelta, estaba indignado, estaba intentando todo para que que todo este problema se solucionara pero no, Hermione Granger, siempre tenía algo que decir. Tomó aire y se volvió a sentar en la silla.

\- Estamos igual, Remus. No seré un hombre lobo, pero en este momento lo último que quiero es una relación, lo último que necesito es estar en mi habitación preocupándome por la atracción que tengo por ti, porque tienes toda la razón, no hay nada entre nosotros, pero creo que ambos nos necesitamos, yo lo necesito. Distraerme un poco - Hermione lo miró a los ojos tal y como él la había visto a ella - ver a Bellatrix frente a mi, escucharla, solo me hizo pensar en como estoy. Duermo con mi varita en mano, hay veces que de reojo, las túnicas negras de los alumnos me asustan porque creo que son mortífagos y no tengo nadie. Harry no está, Ron no está y Ginny ahora estará en un equipo de quidditch y no podrá estar conmigo.

Hermione había dejado caer algunas lágrimas solitarias , no se había dado cuenta de todo por lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora. Las manos de Remus se posaron en las suyas, las sujetaban firmes y pudo sentir el apoyo y la comprensión a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Quizá tú te sientas mal de tratarme solo como una necesidad, un deseo sexual, o cómo quieras llamarle - siguió Hermione - pero es lo mismo que yo necesito. Eres la única persona en este castillo que podría entenderme un poco y cuando he estado contigo, por más error o por más que se deba a que sea un hombre lobo, no me importa porque me siento bien y no me he sentido así en mucho tiempo - Hermione soltó una mano y se limpió la mejilla - Sin compromisos, sin decirle a nadie, solo si lo necesitamos. Yo me estaría aprovechando de ti, tanto como tú de mi.

No pasó ni un segundo, ninguno de los dos supo quién había comenzado, probablemente porque ambos lo hicieron al mismo momento, pero se besaron. Sin separarse, Remus botó con su brazo todo lo que había sobre su escritorio y la levantó para sentarla en el mueble. Remus estaba entre sus piernas mientras la besaba y recorría con sus manos su espalda, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza. Sabía que había perdido el control, ya no había vuelta atrás, con la luna tan cerca y con ella respondiendo gratamente a cada uno de sus movimientos, era imposible que su cuerpo se detuviera.

Remus puso sus manos bajo la ropa de la chica e inmediatamente ella lo atrapó con sus piernas haciéndolo gemir, podía sentir como aumentaba la presión de su pantalón gracias la excitación. Empezó a empujarla con cuidado, para que se recostara en el escritorio y mientras ella levantaba los brazos, empezó a quitarle su jumper y su polera, para luego tirar cada prenda al piso. Remus se quedó sujetado los brazos de la chica sobre su cabeza y contempló su cuerpo, su olor, su agitación y se sorprendió al no sentir ni un poco de culpa por tenerla solo para él. Iba a dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

Aun sujetando sus brazos, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios. Sintió como la chica se estremecía al pasar por su abdomen y que sus caderas empezaban a presionarlo para que fuera un poco más allá, pero quiso jugar un poco más con ella, desesperarla, sentir un poco más su esencia. Con su boca tironeó su sujetado para descubrir sus pechos. No eran grandes, eran de un tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo y sin querer perder más el tiempo acercó su boca y empezó a besar su pecho izquierdo.

Escuchó como su nombre salía con desesperación de la boca de Hermione y empezó a morder olvidando la sutileza. Siguió con el otro lado, succionó con fuerza, disfrutó cada segundo, hasta que escuchó nuevamente su nombre. Entre besos empezó a bajar nuevamente por la cintura, el abdomen, las caderas y finalmente llegó al inició de sus jeans.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Remus agitadamente.

\- Remus, por favor - rogó la chica.

No necesito ninguna palabra más, empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los de ella. Estaban tan desesperados por sentir más que ninguno terminó de desvestirse, Hermione solo alcanzó a sacar una pierna de sus jeans, cuando Remus se abalanzó contra ella para besarla con fuerza. Sin separarse Remus intentó encontrar su varita y al hacerlo, apuntó su vientre para realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo.

Hermione iba a decirle que no se preocupara, que ella tomaba su poción, pero decidió que hablar estaba de más. Ese sabor fuerte en sus labios y la mano que la recorría la hicieron gritar de excitación. Remus dejó su varita aun lado y se apresuro en acomodarse entre sus piernas. La miró a los ojos, solo para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema y como respuesta, Hermione rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, aun con su pantalón colgando de su cuerpo. Le sonrió mientras él entraba en ella.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir la presión entre sus piernas, un poco de dolor recorrió sus intimidades, pero apenas su cuerpo se acomodó empezó a disfrutar como Remus se movía con ritmo dentro de ella. Sentía como aumentaba la velocidad, escuchaba su placer y ella se sintió deseada, no había ninguna preocupación más que estar disfrutando ese momento.

Remus agarró con fuerza sus caderas para tener aun más control y la atraía a él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Hermione sentía como su espalda chocaba una y otra vez contra la madera y entre la desesperación que le producía el placer y el miedo de caerse, agarró los costados del escritorio con toda la fuerza que sus manos le daban.

Sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo, como sus piernas sentían calambres y por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar de placer. Gimió de placer al sentir los pequeños espasmos y el cosquilleo que la recorrieron desde su intimidad hasta la punta de sus dedos. Pero Remus no se detuvo, sus manos subieron a su espalda y sin aviso, la levantó mientras el mismo se sentaba y ella quedaba sobre él. Hermione se sujetó de su cuello y empezó a besarlo en su cuello, morderlo con lujuria y se emocionó al escucharlo decir su nombre y se preguntó por qué no le había quitado su chaleco, porque en ese momento quería sentir su piel contra la suya.

Remus la llamaba una y otra vez, entre gemidos guturales y besos desesperados. La atrajo hacía él, sintió como sus manos presionaban su piel con tanta fuerza como lo hacía con sus caderas y mientras emitía un gruñido bastante bestial, Hermione sintió la calidez entre sus pierna y Remus detuvo gradualmente sus movimientos, sin soltarla de sus brazos.

La alejó un poco para encontrarse con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ambos estaban agitados y despeinados, pero sonrientes. Le besó la frente y con cuidado de no tropezarse con sus propios pantalones que ahora estaban en sus tobillos, la dejó sobre su escritorio. Se subió sus boxers y pantalones y mientras acomodaba su cinturón, vio como la chica acomodaba su sujetador e intentaba volver a colocarse los pantalones.

Tuvo ese impuso de disculparse, pero sentía si lo hacía la chica lo iba a golpear o maldecir. Cerró los ojos para poder relajarse un poco, necesitaba pensar. Quizá era un error lo que había hecho, pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba descubrir que hacer ahora, qué decirle a una alumna semi desnuda en su despacho. Casi pudo escuchar a Sirius diciéndole _"pregúntale cuándo será la próxima vez"_, pero ya había aprendido a nunca hacerle caso a la voz de su amigo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Hermione agitando su varita e inmediatamente el escritorio de Remus empezó a volver a lucir como antes, los pergaminos volaban ordenadamente para amontonarse en una esquina, las plumas, algunos cuadernillos y todos los objetos bailaban en el aire para colocarse en el escritorio.

\- Gracias - sonrió Remus cuando ella se dio vuelta con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas - está más ordenado de lo que estaba antes.

Hermione vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar y que ella no había desayunado. Remus la acompañó a la puerta y antes de abrirla, se quedaron mirando, no dijeron nada, pero de repente ambos sintieron ganas de reí. Luego de calmarse, se miraron cómplices, no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que significaban esas miradas, se estaba comprometiendo a no decir ninguna palabra de lo que había ocurrido.

_O lo que ocurriría después. _

Remus abrió la puerta y mientras decía un cordíal _"Adiós", _Hermione_ le dio _un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer por los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

Sé que hay mucha gente que estaba esperando esto, incluyéndome. Ahora que terminó el capítulo recuerdo el de navidad y creo que tengo un problema con los escritorios, no quiero matar sus deseos sexuales ni nada por el estilo, pero si utilizan una mesa, escritorio o incluso el suelo, tengan cuidado con su espalda y prepárense para andar adoloridas y con rasmillones.

Dejando de lado mis experiencias sexuales, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo constante, por sus increíbles comentarios y espero me puedan decirme que piensan de esto, porque aun no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas explicitas y me gustaría recibir feedback en cuanto a eso, si está muy simplón, si creen que se puede ir un poco más allá o si están escandalizadas y quieren convertirse en curas y monjas.

_Háganle cosquillas a alguien, escuchen Mika y por favor compren un escritorio nuevo_

_**Simona Polle**_


	19. Hermione Rompecorazones Granger

**Hermione Rompecorazones Granger**

Hermione se alejó del despacho y fue a las cocinas en vez de al Gran Comedor. Se dirigió a su habitación con una cesta llena de comida para todo el día. Se duchó y siguió en sus estudios, sin ir a cenar porque tenía todo en la cesta. Cuando fue acostarse y se preparaba para dormir, se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas acalambradas de tanto sonreír. Era inevitable, no soñaba despierta, ni nada por el estilo, pero de repente recordaba lo que había sentido unas horas antes y era imposible no sonreír. Esa como si hubiese tomado una poción de la alegría.

Al día siguiente despertó tarde, era extraño despertar tarde, no era algo que ella hacía, no era lo esperable, pero quería intentar ser perezosa por lo menos una vez. Quería disfrutar tener esa habitación para ella sola, quería pasar todo el día en pijama, comiendo lo que había sacado de las cocinas, mientras simplemente descansaba sin que su cabeza empezara a fabricar cadenas de pensamientos sobre Ron, Remus o nadie.

Se sentía tan libre de problemas.

Lamentablemente, ella se dio cuenta que era incapaz de ser perezosa, quizá no se levantó y aun estaba en pijama, pero se encargó de hacer ejercicios de Aritmancia, preparar una un plan de estudio para unos alumnos de quinto que le habían pedido ayuda en Runas y gracias a eso empezó a leer nuevamente la herencia de Dumbledore _"Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"_ y empezó a hacer una traducción de cada historia.

A pesar de no haber logrado tener un día libre de productividad, Hermione sintió que era la primera vez en meses que se sentía completamente relajada y concentrada y aunque sonaba extraño, lo único que había cambiado en su vida era su encuentro con Remus.

Quizá Ginny Weasley tenía razón cuando decía que casi todo podía solucionarse con sexo.

A las seis ordenó sus cosas y se colocó su uniforme para ir a recibir a Ginny al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos aun no llegaban, pero ahí estaba Remus en la mesa de profesores. Decidió verlo solo por un segundo, estaba hablando con Flitwick y aunque no la miraba ella se sonrojó.

\- ¡Hermione! - escuchó que le gritaba Ginny para luego sentir que se le abalanzaba encima - Te extrañé tanto.

\- ¡Fue menos de una semana! - se quejó Hermione sin entender como no había caído al suelo - ¡Felicidades Arpía!

La cena comenzó y Luna aprovechó de cambiar de mesa para sentarse con los leones. Se vieron atrapadas en historias de Ginny sobre las audiciones y Luna que parecía que en unos días se había convertido en una persona nueva. Les relató todo su viaje, que generalmente no les hubiese interesado tanto, pero Luna comenzó la historia con un "conocí a alguien" y ambas chicas se miraron confundidas y atraídas por cada palabra de la rubia.

Al parecer Luna y su padre se perdieron en el sur de Francia en el segundo día de su travesía y fueron encontrados por Rolf Scamander, un magizoologista cuatro años mayor que ella y que Xenophulius Lovegood reconoció inmediatamente como el nieto de Newton Artemis Fido Scamander.

\- Está recorriendo el continente, haciendo investigaciones y nos invitó a quedarnos en su refugió para compartir sus nuevos descubrimientos - comentó Luna sonrojándose. Las Gryffindor se miraron incrédulas ¡Nunca la habían visto sonrojarse! - todo nuestro viaje cambio y nos quedamos con él por todas las vacaciones.

Luna no paraba de hablar de animales que parecían más amigos imaginarios de un mago de cinco años y plantas con efectos tan impresionantes que Sprout se sentiría en el paraíso. Ginny le dio un golpeó en el hombre y le obligó a hablar más de Rolf.

\- Olvida los animales ¡Exijo detalles! - chilló Ginny mientras apuntaba con un tenedor a su amiga - ¡Jugosos detalles!

\- Yo no quiero jugosos detalles - comentó Hermione que por primera vez se cuestionó si debía hablar con Ginny sobre lo que había pasado con Remus - pero sigue con la historia.

Luna les contó como Rolf y ella terminaron paseando casi todas las noches, "conversando" hasta muy tarde y que para año nuevo, mientras Xenephulius conversaba animadamente con otros investigadores del lugar sobre nuevas publicaciones, Rolf le tomó la mano y le pidió que bailaran. No había música y ambos estaban vestidos como si fuera un día cualquiera, pero bailaron por un buen rato hasta que él la beso justo a las doce de la noche.

\- Mi padre insistió en que debía venir a visitarnos y Rolf prometió que vendría para las pascuas - dijo aun con las mejillas sonrojadas - y ya me ha mandado unas cuantas cartas.

\- ¡Pero que romántico! - saltó Ginny con voz soñadora- Yo también quiero una historia así de emocionante.

\- Lo dice Ginny Weasley que conquistó al niño que vivió - se burló Hermione - creo que no puedes pedir una historia más emocionante.

Ginny rodó los ojos mientras Luna y Hermione se burlaban de ella. Siguieron hablando, comiendo y Hermione tenía unas ganas enormes de contarles a Luna y Ginny lo que le había pasado. Pero no podía, quizá Luna lo aceptaría, pero Ginny era la hermana de Ron y además, debía quedar como un secreto, aunque el reglamento de Hogwarts solo castigaba relaciones profesor y alumnos menores de edad, Hermione no dudaba que si alguien se enteraba generaría un escándalo que podía dejar al hombre lobo sin trabajo.

Miró a la mesa de profesores y se sonrojo al ver que Remus la miraba, ambos desviaron su mirada y siguieron con sus platos. Definitivamente no podía decirle nada a sus amigas sobre lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Hermione? - le llamó Luna - te ves como si un Hiump-Hiump invadiera tus orejas, ¿estás bien?

Todos habían aprendido a no preguntar cuando Luna hacía referencia a algún ser desconocido, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa. Quizá Luna estaba loca, quizá no, pero así como tenía una facilidad por pensar en cosas completamente imposibles, la rubia siempre sabía cuando algo pasaba. Hermione a veces creía que Luna sabía Legeremancia, era una explicación factible al hecho de que ella siempre te miraba e incomodaba cuando estabas pensando.

Terminaron de cenar y se separaron de Luna para volver a los cuartos. En el camino Ginny comentó que sentía algo de lástima por Neville que llevaba uno meses cortejando a la rubia. Pero por otra parte, estaba feliz, Rolf Scamander sonaba muy interesante y ninguna de ellas podían evitar pensar que quizá, Luna se estaba enamorando.

Hermione se acostó completamente convencida que su vida había cambiado, que nada iba a cambiar tranquilidad, ni Bellatrix, ni Ron, ni el poco tiempo que estaría con Ginny por los entrenamientos, nada le iba afectar. Y mañana tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, eso la emocionaba un poco. Hermione rodó entre sus sabanas y hundió su cara sobre su almohada.

_Quizá en unos días podía ir a pedirle un libro y..._

No habían dicho nada concreto sobre volver a verse, pero tampoco se lo había negado. Ya no perdía nada con intentarlo, lo peor que podía decirle era que se arrepentía y que no podía pasar más, pero incluso ese pensamiento parecía no afectarle el buen humor. Hermione se durmió pensando en las posibilidades y se despertó muy temprano, sin haber tenido ningún sueño perturbador.

Siempre era la primera en levantarse y sin despertador, algo que le quedó por haber vivido en una carpa por todo un años. Se dirigió al baño y se arregló para el primer día de clases. Vio que Ginny luchaba con sus sabanas para levantarse y arregló su bolso, agregó los deberes que le habían dejado para vacaciones y se puso a leer un poco mientras esperaba que su amiga se arreglara. Ginny no era una persona de mañana, por lo que pudo adelantar dos largos capítulo de uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, antes de que Ginny estuviera frente a ella.

\- Muero de hambre - alegó Ginny agarrando su bolso y sacando a Hermione de su lectura - según una de las chicas del equipo me harán entrenar tanto que debo aumentar la cantidad de alimentos que ingiero.

\- ¿Más aún? - se burló Hermione recibiendo un cojín de parte de la pelirroja.

\- Tendré entrenamientos con el equipo de Gryffindor además de lo que haga los fines de semana con las Arpías - comentó Ginny mientras salían de su dormitorio - Dicen que los ejercicios son brutales y que si no aumento los alimentos caeré desmayada en cualquier momento.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron donde siempre lo hacían, Hermione se sirvió panqueques y disfrutó de su té de hierbas, mientras que Ginny comió tostadas con huevos revueltos y jamón, fruta, algunos embutidos y le robo un poco de los panqueques a Hermione. Al parecer su nuevo lema era _"El desayuno es la comida más importante del día". _

\- A veces me impresiona el parecido que tienes con Ron, Ginny - comentó Hermione cuando veía que Ginny pensaba en atacar los brownies.

Ginny comenzó a alegar que no estaba siendo comprensiva y volvió a explicar por qué empezó una nueva dieta y que era completamente normal que jugadores de quidditch comieran la cantidad de dos o tres personas. Empezó a nombrar jugadores, sus equipos y fechas con rutinas diarias de cada uno. Hermione le insistió que si supiera con tanto detalle sobre las materias que se impartían en Hogwarts, probablemente sacaría solamente Extraordinarios.

Mientras conversaban animadamente las lechuzas a volar por el Gran Comedor. Ese día habían más lechuzas que las que normalmente llegaban, porque al ser el día después de volver de las vacaciones, los padres enviaban todas las cosas que sus hijos habían dejado en casa. Plumas, guantes, algunos lentes, libros, objetos mágicos e incluso ropa interior.

Hermione se puso a leer el profeta que era lo único que le había llegado ese día, mientras que Ginny revisaba todo lo que le había llegado.

\- Harry me mandó el paño para pulir mi escoba, me lo había robado porque él había perdido el suyo - comentó Ginny enumerando todos sus envíos - mi chaleco de navidad que había dejado apropósito en casa, mamá te manda este libro que habías dejado y que yo olvidé meter al baúl, perdón - Ginny metió el libro en la mochica de Hermione - una carta de Percy y la nueva edición de _"Corazón de Bruja"_, debo dejar de leer esa porquería.

\- Probablemente dice que te escapaste durante las fiestas para casarte en secreto con Harry - comentó Hermione mientras leía la sección de proclamaciones magisteriales de "El Profeta" - o peor, con Malfoy.

Ginny hizo un gesto de asco y dejó la revista lejos para que cualquier alumno cogiera la revisara. Desde la edición anterior que Ginny había decidido dejar de leer la revista, inventaban demasiadas cosas de su relación con Harry, al principio le pareció chistoso, incluso habían hecho una competencia entre la familia sobre quién inventaría la historia más escandalosa sobre Harry y Ginny. George ganó con una historia algo perturbadora sobre Harry siendo un vampiro y que todo este tiempo había sido el amante de Lord Voldemort usando a Ginny solo para aparentar, pero no sabía que Ginny en realidad solo era una amante de los vampiros que lo usaba para ser convertida.

Pero ya no era chistoso, los periodistas le hacían la vida imposible, su madre tenía que espantar lechuzas y de alguna manera siempre encontraban las fotos en que salía menos agraciada. Definitivamente iba a hacer lo que Hermione hizo desde cuarto año y simplemente, evitar leer y escuchar cualquier cosa que viniera de la revista.

\- Percy te manda saludos - comentó Ginny leyendo la carta de su hermano- ¿Algo interesante en el diario?

\- Nada hasta ahora - murmuró Hermione - pero debo decir que sonamos como adultas evitando una revista, recibiendo cartas de Percy y comentando el diario.

Ginny solo rió y siguió leyendo la carta de Percy mientras mordía una nueva tostada. Hermione empezó a resolver los puzzles de aritmancia del diario cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Algo le incomodaba, pero no tenía idea qué era. Siguió apuntando con su varita para resolver el puzzle cuando empezó a sentir que el ambiente en el Gran Comedor cambiaba, ya no había tanto ruido de gritos o charlas mañaneras, pero nacía un océano de murmullos. Sin levantar la cabeza del diario intentó simplemente escuchar:_ "Siempre lo supe", "Qué envidia", "¿Con su hermano?"_.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, cada vez escuchaba palabras más asombradas. Estaba acostumbrada, quizá _"Corazón de Bruja"_ de verdad había inventado un escándalo nuevo. No tenía por qué asustarse, solo evitar las miradas y concentrarse en terminar su puzzle. Incluso cuando los murmullos aumentaron y escuchaba comentarios algo más alarmantes como: _"Matrimonio, le pidio matrimonio", "Yo también tendría Extraordinarios así" y "Es el ministro". _Hermione se asustó un poco, le preocupaba que inventaran algo de Shacklebolt, sería injusto que opacaran el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo como ministro solo porque alguien se le ocurrió inventar alguna estupidez.

Hermione meneó la cabeza y se enfocó en descubrir si el flujo mágico que había colocado en sus números calzaba con las respuestas del diario.

\- Hermione, tenemos que salir de aquí - le tocó el hombro Ginny - Ahora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione.

No recibió respuesta, Ginny metió sus cartas y paquetes en su bolso, sujetaba la revista _"Corazón de Bruja"_ en una mano y se levantó a toda velocidad, Hermione tuvo que dejar el diario botado en la mesa para seguir a su amiga. Salieron del lugar y Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que absolutamente todos estaban mirándola y murmurando. Incluso los de primero.

\- ¿Ginny? - preguntó Hermione cuando ya habían pasado por cuatro pasillos y la pelirroja entró a una sala que no se iba a ocupar en toda la mañana - ¿Puedes decirme qué ocurre?

\- Esto, todos murmuraban y miraban la revista, aun no quiero ver que escribieron - dijo Ginny preocupada - no quería leer enfrente de todos.

\- Haz como yo y simplemente no lo leas - comentó Hermione agarrando la revista y colocándola detrás de su espalda para que Ginny no pudiera agarrarla- no puede ser nada importante.

\- Eso pensé al principio, pero no viste sus caras, parecían horrorizados - comentó Ginny preocupada - no era como las miradas que siempre me mandaban y no quiero que nada afecte lo que las Arpías piensan de mi.

\- Si, es verdad era más que simples miradas - murmuró Hermione - pero no te preocupes, pueden inventar cualquier cosa, pero sigues siendo una jugadora increíble y eso es lo que debe importarles a las Arpías - Hermione miró como la pelirroja estaba cabizbaja - si quieres lo leemos juntas y luego quemamos la revista y miramos a todos como si fuésemos superiores.

\- Por favor - agradeció Ginny con una sonrisa - eres la mejor.

Hermione se sentó en en el escritorio principal y Ginny lo hizo a su lado, suspiraron juntas para relajarse, pero ninguna dejo de estar extremadamente tensa. Hermione sacó la revista y buscó el artículo principal que siempre estaba en la página veintidós y casi le da un ataque al ver el título.

\- Calma - le dijo Ginny - leamos y luego tengamos el ataque de pánico.

_**o  
Hermione Granger: Rompecorazones del siglo  
**por August Tofty_

_Desde los catorce Hermione Granger, Orden de Merlín primera clase, nos ha sorprendido con su vida amorosa y hoy se ha consolidado como una rompecorazones indomable que muchos galanes quieren tener entre sus brazos._

_Comenzó figurando en nuestras páginas cuando se descubrió que el niño que vivió y actual estrella de la academia de aurores, Harry James Potter, tenía una relación más de amistad con nuestra popular heroína. Durante el torneo de los Tres Magos muchos alumnos testificaron que ambos pasaban tiempos a solas y sin la compañía de Ronald Weasley. Era común verlos dando paseos románticos por el lago y los rumores indican que acostumbraban ir a la torre de astronomía después de los toques de queda._

_Lamentablemente para nuestro siempre galán Harry Potter, el prometedor romance llegó a su fin cuando el búlgaro y prodigio del quidditch Viktor Krum se interesó en Hermione, robándose su corazón al invitarla al baile de Navidad de 1994. La relación llegó a tal punto, que para la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hermione se convirtió en "La persona de más valor" en la vida del jugador búlgaro. _

_Después de un romance entre cámaras y envidiosas chicas, Viktor Krum volvió a Bulgaria, pero ambos mantuvieron una relación a distancia a bases de apasionadas cartas de amor y promesas de verse lo antes posible. Según nuestras investigaciones y documentos del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional, pudimos descubrir que ese verano, Viktor Krum volvió a Inglaterra para visitar a su novia y conocer a los padres de la chica, reunión en la que presume que Viktor, que ese verano cumplió diecinueve años, pidió la mano de Hermione, de tan solo quince años, para ser su esposa y volver juntos Bulgaria. __Pero ni el pretencioso anillo, la fama del jugador y el físico envidiable de Krum lograron atrapar el corazón de Hermione. Viktor volvió a Bulgaria solo, donde se presume que sufrió una depresión que casi le impide volver a ser seleccionado nacional de Bulgaria._

_Después de volver a Hogwarts, la hija de muggles se concentró en sus estudios, su posición de prefecta y en crear el Ejercito de Dumbledore, un grupo de preparación de batalla ilegal que buscaba instruir a alumnos para defenderse y luchar contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus seguidores. Si bien se desconocen los detalles, fuentes cercanas al ED, aseguran que la chica tuvo amoríos discretos con algunos integrantes (foto izq.), presumiblemente con Fred y George Weasley, gemelos que al ser rechazados por la chica abandonaron sus estudios para poder alejarse de nuestra ídola. _

_Podríamos decir que los gemelos fueron el inicio de la predilección de Hermione por la familia de los pelirrojos, porque a pesar de que se dice que en sexto año tuvo un breve amorío con Cormac McLaggen, sobrino del prestigioso Tiberius McLaggen, fue el año en que Hermione comenzó su relación con Ronald Weasley, quien en ese entonces tenía como novia a Lavender Brown, una compañera de curso que quedó devastada por perder a su pareja sin mayor aviso. _

_Al parecer nadie se puede resistir a los encantos Hermione Granger. _

_Ronald Weasley fue la relación más duradera de la chica, vivieron junto a Harry Potter (ver biografía amorosa en pág. 47) la lucha contra quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y muchas veces se escucharon los rumores de matrimonio entre la sólida pareja. Pero sin mayor aviso y en una fecha aun desconocida para nosotros la relación se termino. Solo pudimos enterarnos cuando el joven Weasley nos sorprendió en la fiesta de Halloween del Ministerio de Magia al pasar toda la noche con una bruja desconocida._

_Pensábamos que no sabríamos nada más de Hermione hasta que saliera de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, pero incluso estando en el castillo, la chica se encargó de sorprendernos._

_Para año nuevo, en el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de fuegos Artificiales Weasley, nuestros corresponsales pudieron capturar a Ron y Hermione (foto izq.) acaramelados esperando la llegada del nuevo año. Entre besos y lágrimas se esperaba el anuncio de la reconciliación de una de nuestras parejas favoritas, pero nos equivocamos. _

_Esa misma noche se vio a Ronald Weasley lejos de la fiesta familiar en un bar con sus compañeros de la Academia de Aurores (foto dcha.). Pudimos hablar con Mirtha Flucks, camarera del local, que aseguró que al joven galán estaba siendo consolado por sus compañeros porque le habían roto el corazón esa noche. _

_¿Se preguntaran qué pasó con la supuesta reconciliación Granger-Weasley?_

_Al parecer, todo fue un juego para Granger, que no duda en manipular corazones de los galanes más codiciados del mundo mágico. Nuestra corresponsal pudo ver a Hermione Granger disfrutando de la fiesta en casa de los Weasley sin tener compasión por los sentimientos de Ronald Weasley. Se la vio bailando con distintos personajes e incluso se ve al Ministro de Magia electo, veintitrés años mayor que ella, Kingsley Shacklebolt (foto dcha.)_ coquetear con la chica,_ para luego bailar comprometedoramente por nada más y nada menos que el salvaje hombre lobo, Remus Lupin, diecinueve años mayor que ella, héroe de guerra, viudo y ¡Su actual profesor en Hogwarts!_

_¿Cree que eso fue suficiente para nuestra rompe corazones?_

_Nuestra heroína, ídola y gran referente para las pequeñas de nuestro mundo, no es la recatada bruja que todos pensábamos, pudimos desenmascarar a la muchacha que ha ido de hermano en hermano hasta llegar al cuidador de dragones, Charlie Weasley (elegido según nuestra edición de noviembre como el Weasley más guapo). Los encontramos durmiendo juntos (foto izq.) sin que les importase dañar el corazón del pobre Ronald Weasley._

_Después de cinco años de romances y escándalos, solo podemos prepararnos para los futuros escándalos de quien consideramos deberíamos reconsiderar nuestra admiración. No sabemos cuales son sus trucos, pero si podemos decir que quizá Rita Skeeter fue muy acertada en destacar las extremadamente superiores habilidades de la no tan agraciada Granger en hechizos y pociones con los que posiblemente atrapa magos famosos y codiciados. _

_¡Cuidado Bill y Percy Weasley, son los dos hermanos que hasta ahora sabemos que no han caído en sus garras!  
**o**_

Aun sin hablar, pero con un severo ataque de nervios, Hermione revisó las fotos. Ella con Harry conversando en cuarto año en la prueba de los dragones y fotos que no sabían que existían de ella y Viktor. Algunas eran de la fiesta de navidad y otras de ellos tomados de la mano o él sujetándola seductoramente en su escoba cuando él intentó quitarle, sin exito, su miedo a volar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una foto actual de Viktor a torso descubierto mientras entrenaba entrenando para el equipo búlgaro.

La siguientes fotos solo servían para alimentar chismes infundados. Ella sonriendo, mientras cada gemelo le besaba una de sus mejillas bajo un muérdago y otra en que George (o quizá Fred) la cargaba en su espalda mientras recorría la sala de menesteres. Ambas eran fotografías que Colin Creevey había sacado para la despedida de navidad en el ED y que nunca habían salido al público. Además se encontró con una fotografía del odioso de McLaggen para la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias de 1996 y por un segundo se preguntó en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó ir con él.

_Ah, cierto, Ron._

Se quedó unos instantes mirando las innumerables fotos de su relación con Ron: en el funeral de Dumbledore (bastante inapropiado usar una fotografía de un momento así para difundir mentiras), en casa de los Weasley, en Hogsmeade, el matrimonio de Bill y Fleur, en la ceremonia en que les dieron la Orden de Merlín y un sin fin de otros momentos que ella seguía valorando.

Se dio cuenta que había una foto de ella y Ron conversaban en el patio en la fiesta de navidad y que el fotógrafo logró capturar justo el momento en que se habían besado. Bajo esa foto, se entristeció al ver una de Ron con sus compañeros aurores en un bar, evidentemente ebrio. Debía admitir que esa parte si había sido su culpa.

Pero las fotografías no terminaban, solo empeoraban. Se encontró con una de Charlie cargándola en su hombro (agradeció que se había preocupado de no mostrar nada), otra en que se veía a Kingsley Shackleboth mirándola pícaramente (obviamente un acierto fotográfico que distorsionaba los hechos) y como si pensaba que ya las fotos no podían ser más terrible, podía verse con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Remus Lupin mientras bailaban. No había forma de no ver la fotografía y no pensar que era un baile romántico, pero ella sabía que solo había sido así porque ella estaba ebria y una segunda foto con Remus en la que él la cargaba inconsciente adentro de la casa.

Las últimas foto era sin duda las que iba hacer que cualquier alumno perdiera el respeto hacía ella, era la más grande y la que más le había aterrado. Casi toda la página mostraba a unos dormidos Hermione y Charlie acurrucados en una cama. Por la forma de su vestido ella parecía como si estuviera desnuda, mientras Charlie la atraía dormido hacía ella y movía su cabeza entre su cabello.

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar, se sentía completamente enferma.

\- Mierda - era la primera vez que Hermione decía una vulgaridad con tanta naturalidad - Ginny ¿De dónde salieron estás fotos?

\- Hermione, ¿Dórmiste con Charlie? - le preguntó Ginny de una manera demasiado sería.

\- ¡Claro que no! - saltó Hermione ofendida - No quiero creer que te creas algo de este tal Tofty a quien demandaré y maldeciré hasta que sea incapaz de poder escribir una sílaba. ¡Merlín! Mira la siguiente página, Harry y tú subiendo las escaleras besándose antes de entrar a la pieza ¡Estaban dentro de la casa!

\- Hermione, tienes un segundo para explicar esa foto con Charlie - repitió la pelirroja con una mirada asesina.

Hermione no podía creer que Ginny seguía enfocada en una pequeñez como esa. Estaba sintiendo como subía su presión, pero luego de contar hasta diez se dio cuenta que si estuviera en sus zapatos también se preguntaría lo mismo que la pelirroja. La foto parecía una prueba fehaciente de un romanee oculto con su hermano mayor y Ginny debía creer que le había ocultado algo.

\- No es lo que crees - le aseguró al fin y hablando muy rápido para que Ginny no la interrumpiese - Tú estabas ocupando la pieza con Harry - Ginny pareció calmarse un poco al oír que todo partió por ella, pero Hermione seguía sintiendo que estaba tensa - Ginny, tus hermanos me dieron demasiado alcohol y me quede dormida, me llevaron a dormir ¡sola! en la cama de Charlie porque no querían interrumpirlos a ustedes. Al parecer Charlie dejó que una de sus amigas durmieran en la cama continua y él no encontró nada mejor que meterse en la cama conmigo porque mejor yo que ellas - Ginny seguía mirándola como si estuviera en un juicio - no pasó nada, yo estaba con ropa. Cuando desperté él estaba ahí y si te hace sentir mejor, le lancé agua y le grité.

\- Y no me dijiste nada porque... - comentó Ginny esperando que su amiga continuara la oración.

\- Porque dijimos que tu madre no debía enterarse si no queríamos que le diera un infarto y yo no quería más dramas con Ron - contestó Hermione - Yo iba a contarte casi inmediatamente, pero me volví al castillo improvisadamente, de verdad, Ginny, lo olvidé por completo porque no fue nada más que eso, puedes preguntarle a Charlie.

\- Me asustaste - le alegó Ginny que pareció relajarse - Te creo, es algo que Charlie haría y confió en ti, solo es que esa foto es... - Ginny vio como Hermione asentía con la cabeza - Lo siento tanto Hermione, este artículo es horrible.

\- Ginny, escucha, ¡estaban en la casa!, sacaron las fotos mientras dormía... - Hermione se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Ginny dándole a entender que había descubierto algo - Voy a matar a Charlie en este instante o me las va a pagar - Ginny la miró preocupada pidiéndole explicaciones - ¿no lo entiendes? Te apuesto diez galleons a que Charlie conoció a una de las chicas ese mismo día, probablemente _"la corresponsal"_ de la que hablan en la revista.

\- ¡Oh, no! Mamá tiene los álbumes de foto en el estante del comedor - saltó Ginny conectando los hechos como si fuera una novela de misterio - no debió ser difícil sacar las fotos tuyas y de Ron de allí, así también tuvieron las de Bill con los dragones, las del matrimonio de Bill y las del ED. Sacarles una copia mágica no toma más de un segundo - Ginny tenía una cara aterrada - Probablemente tienen fotos mías y de todos.

Hermione respiró hondo y le bajó la adrenalina que había venido con la sorpresa del artículo, ahora sentía el nudo en la garganta. Todo había ido perfecto, había despertado con tanta energía, con tantas esperanzas de tener una vida tranquila, pero ahora sentía que prefería volver a la búsqueda de Horrocruxes antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de este desastroso artículo.

No quería llorar, pero era demasiado para ella.

\- Ginny, nunca me ha importado lo que otros piensen de mi, pero esto es demasiado - Hermione estaba realmente angustiada mientras explotaba sobre el hombro de su amiga - Es el invento de una vida amorosa inexistente, Viktor y Ron han sido las únicas parejas que he tenido y si, Viktor de verdad quería algo muy serio pero ¿matrimonio?. Puedo entender que hablen de Harry, Skeeter se encargó de meter la idea cuando estábamos en cuarto, pero ¿Fred y George?, ¡No tienen respeto!, no ha pasado ni un año desde que Fred... - ni siquiera podía decirlo, estaba triste y muy enojada - hablar de que Lavender estaba con Ron cuando empezamos a salir, nunca fui la amante de nadie. Ginny, hablan de Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia, ya no son chismes adolescentes, esto puede dañar incluso la imagen del Ministerio.

Hermione lloró en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Lo sé y McLaggen fue una simple pareja para una fiesta, no sé de cómo inventan tanto - comentó Ginny - Y Remus Lupin, ¡Merlin! no tienen consideración por el pobre hombre, tiene un hijo y su esposa murió hace menos de un años - Hermione siguió llorando intentando no decir nada por ese último comentario - Lejos lo de Charlie es lo peor, demasiados Weasley involucrados ¡Les faltó decir que te involucraste conmigo o peor, con papá! - la pelirroja sobó su espalda y se dio cuenta que no estaba ayudando - Mira - Ginny le indicó que mirara al frente y con habilidad lanzó la revista lejos y apuntando con la varita hizo que explotara y desapareciera en el aire - Todos saben que la mitad de lo que dicen en Corazón de Bruja es falso.

\- Ginny, casi todo es falso y viste cómo me miraban en el Gran Comedor.

\- La gente lo olvidará, Mione, yo he pasado por esto - le dijo la pelirroja viéndola a los ojos - Casi todas las ediciones tienen un segmento de _"Ginny y Harry"_, donde inventan que estoy embarazada, comprometida, como si quisieran darle a mamá un infarto - Ginny suspiró - ¿Recuerdas cuando Harry y yo comenzamos a salir formalmente después de la guerra? - Hermione asintió - a los tres días tenían una edición especial sobre nosotros con un reportaje bastante horrible de mi quinto año, ya sabes, cuando salí con gente para no pensar con Harry. Fue un artículo perverso y agregaron por lo menos tres personas a la lista de _"contrincantes de Potter" _y uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy.

\- Eso suena tan horrible como lo mio - comentó Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas mientras intentaba hablar sin ser interrumpida por su respiración - ¿Por qué yo no supe?

\- Fuiste inteligente y no leías tonterías.

\- Lo siento, debí estar ahí y apoyarte.

\- La gente lo olvidó - la confortó la pelirroja - hasta yo lo olvidé en algún punto.

\- Será mejor que le escriba a tu madre para que sepa de inmediato que nada pasó con Charlie.

\- Créeme, en este instante mamá debe estar en Rumanía pidiendo explicaciones, pero si, sería apropiado, yo le escribiré a Ron.

Hermione sonrió, agradecía a cada santidad mágica por tener a Ginny y que ella entendiera que en ese momento lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con Ron y su esperable ataque de celos. Probablemente debía mandarle una carta de todas maneras y a Harry, quizá también a George. Lo peor sería Remus, todo lo bueno del día anterior se había destruido con ese artículo. ¿Y sería adecuado mandar una carta a Kingsley Shacklebolt?, ¿Cualquier persona puede mandar una carta a un ministro de magia?, ¿Un ministro de magia sabrá de los chismes de una revista?. Hermione empezó a desesperarse, por un segundo pensó en mandarle una carta a Fleur solo para asegurarle que todo era mentira y que no estaba en sus planes hacer algo con su esposo. Tal vez la mejor movida sería mandar una carta al profeta aclarando todos los asuntos, pero recapacitó. Eso solo avivaría los rumores. Debía seguir el consejo de su amiga y dejar que la gente se olvidara.

Al fin se había calmado de su ataque de ansiedad cuando Ginny empezó a reír sin control. Hermione levantó una ceja pidiéndole una explicación.

\- Debes admitir que lo de Shacklebolt es divertido - rió la pelirroja recibiendo un golpe en el hombro - ¡Admítelo!

\- Ya veo el titular _"Hermione Granger: conquistando hombres para dominar el mundo mágico". _

Ninguna pudo contener la risa.

* * *

Tenía hace mucho este capítulo en la cabeza, uno donde se comenta por primera vez sobre Luna y Rolf y personalmente creo que el periodismo amarillista del mundo mágico acosa al Trío de Oro en exceso y no quiero dejar de mostrarlo en la historia. Me divertí escribiendo el artículo sensacionalista, pasar de alagar excesivamente a Hermione para luego pisotearla en el piso, es exactamente lo que espero de los envidiosos periodistas de _Corazón de Bruja_. Al fin y al cabo así se tratan a los héroes y líderes siempre. También me gusta agregar referencias del futuro que nos dijo JKR, como que Hermione iba a realizar una traducción fiel de su libro en runas de _"Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"_, espero noten esos pequeños detalles.

Espero sus comentarios, lamento si alguien esperaba más Remus/Hermione, pero hay cosas importantes en este capítulo para después y creo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más que suficiente acaramelamiento para satisfacer cualquier necesidad de los lectores. Nuevamente les agradezco por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos, espero sigan haciéndolo para seguir apoyando.

_Jueguen al limbo, tarareen y luchen por sus pasiones._

_**Simona Polle**_


	20. Ayuda ministerial

**Ayuda ministerial **

\- Merlín, estamos atrasadas - le dijo Ginny lograron dejar de reír - si quieres puedo decirle a Remus que fuiste a la enfermería por una poción tranquilizadora o algo, no creo que se moleste.

Hermione analizó sus posibilidades. No quería ver a nadie y definitivamente una poción tranquilizadora era una elección tentadora, pero las poción le duraría por unas horas y si la presión seguía, al terminar los efectos se sentiría peor y no ver a nadie ahora, significaban más rumores después, más cuando la clase era dictada por una de las personas involucradas el artículo. ¿Los profesores se habrán enterado del artículo?.

Mejor enfrentar su destino, en algún momento debía enfrentar al mundo y mientras antes mejor.

\- Soporte un _Crucio_, podré con los chismes de una revista - comentó decidida Hermione mirando su reloj - solo estamos cinco minutos tarde, vamos.

Agarraron sus bolsos y casi corriendo fueron a la sala de defensa. No les tomó más de tres minutos, pero Hermione tomó cada segundo para imaginarse las cosas que tendría que soportar esa semana o quizá, ese mes. Ginny la miró preocupada y le pidió que se calmara, le repitió que todo iba a ir bien y que todavía podía ir a la enfermería o hablar con McGonagall. Hermione negó con la cabeza, debía enfrentar la situación, era una Gryffindor y una estúpida revista no iba a cambiar eso.

La pelirroja tocó la puerta, esperaron y Ginny tomó la mano de Hermione al notar que estaba temblando de nervios. Un momento después el profesor apareció en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido al verlas. Remus podía ver que Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados, era evidente que había estado llorando y recordó que había visto salir a ambas saliendo del Gran Comedor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se preocupó, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione dispuesto a preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Hermione y Ginny pudieron ver que algunas cabezas de alumnos se daban vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos.

\- ¡Remus, cierra la puerta, ahora! - ordenó Ginny desesperadamente.

La pelirroja no esperó que él hombre le obedeciese, agarró la puerta y le dio un portazo para que nadie pudiera verlos o escucharlos.

\- Señorita Weasley, sé que nos conocemos fuera de este castillo, pero eso no significa que puedan llegar tarde a clases y menos que me grites de esa manera - Remus no acostumbrado a elevar su voz, pero no podía creer la insubordinación - 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor a cada una por el atraso y lo siento, Ginny, pero tendré que darte castigo por gritarle a un profesor.

\- No lo sabe - comentó Ginny como si no hubiese escuchado lo del castigo - Remus, digo, profesor Lupin - se corrigió Ginny mirando al profesor - lo siento, pero creo que lo agradecerá - Remus dejó de estar enojado, pero las miró pidiendo una explicación - ¿No ha notado que los alumnos actúan extraño?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Remus asustado mientras pensaba que habían transcurrido diez minutos de clases y ya había quitado por lo menos cincuenta puntos por hablar en clases.

Si, los alumnos estaban actuando extraño.

\- Es mi culpa, profesor, hablan de mi - dijo Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos - es un estúpido artículo en una revista.

Remus podía notar el nerviosismo de Hermione. ¿Qué podían decir una revista que fuera tan malo y tuviera a todos los alumnos hablando sin que les importara que les quitaran puntos?. No le tomó demasiado tiempo pensar en algo que podían escribir y que afectaba directamente a la chica.

Él.

Esto era malo, muy malo. Sabía que había estado mal y se sintió estúpido al pensar que podía seguir pasando. Iba a perder su trabajo, Molly Weasley iba a asesinarlo, Minerva iba a encontrar una forma de resucitar su cuerpo para volver a matarlo y Andrómeda encontraría la forma de tener la custodia completa de Teddy y no lo dejaría verlo. Esto estaba mal, realmente mal.

\- Remus, te incluye - le anunció Ginny olvidando otra vez el protocolo alumno/profesor. Remus sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, se veía sin trabajo y con Molly y Minerva asesinándolo. Ginny debió haberse dado cuenta porque se apresuró a continuar - Oh, no es sobre ti, solo saliste mencionado - Remus sintió que podía volver a respirar - Pero por eso cerré la puerta, para nosotras o para Harry y Ron es normal que pongas tu mano sobre el hombro, que te llamemos por tu nombre, pero apenas saliste estaban listos para mandar nuevos rumores a Corazón Bruja y no voy a permitir que eso pase.

\- Claro, claro - balbuceó Remus intentando recobrar la compostura - no tienes castigo, pero ¿de qué...?

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto y volver a clases? - le interrumpió Hermione levantando la cabeza - Lo último que quiero es hablar de esto.

Remus asintió y abrió la puerta para que entraran a clases. Todos los ojos esetaban sobre ellos, las chicas buscaron dos asientos vacíos y él se apresuró a continuar con la clase como si nada hubiese pasado. Nunca había tenido que quitar tantos puntos, quemar tantas notas que se enviaban los alumnos y al finalizar la clase terminó con dos revistas requisadas.

Cuando terminó con la parte teórica, distribuyó distintos objetos marcados con números a los alumnos y cada uno debía practicar el hechizo detector que les indicaría si un objeto contenía magia oscura, debían hacerlo por lo menos con veinte objetos. Los alumnos murmuraban mientras trabajaban, pero agradeció que los hechizos detectores necesitaban mucha concentración porque sino hubiese tenido una sala de chismes y murmullos.

Como acababan de volver de vacaciones no tenía trabajos que corregir mientras los alumnos trabajan. Empezó a revisar detalles de su siguiente clase con los de tercer año y recordó el Boggart-Bellatrix. Se estremeció y con cuidado vio a Hermione concentrada en sus objetos, pasaba rápidamente de un objeto a otro y tomaba distintas anotaciones. Era increíble como cuando se concentraba olvidaba el nerviosismo, miraba cada objeto con suma detención y le recordó la mirada que le había dado el sábado.

Cerró los ojos y pudo ver en su mente a Hermione semi desnuda sobre el escritorio, gritando su nombre, liberando todas sus tensiones.

Remus movió su cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en el escritorio, lo último que necesitaba era pensar en Hermione de _esa_ manera. Si, había sido increíblemente placentero y si, se sentía mucho más relajado para la transformación que se venía al día siguiente, pero debía mantener la calma, las apariencias. Aun no hablaba con ella, el día anterior se la había pasado pensando si había estado bien o mal y aunque no se arrepentía completamente, le saltaban dudas sobre si se había aprovechado, si Tonks se enojaría o si Hermione era virgen. Nunca había pensado en la virginidad de sus alumnos, pero ese día ni se molestó en preguntarle o en comentarlo, quizá había sido el primero.

Y ahora había llegado nerviosa porque habían escrito sobre ella y por cómo actuaba el alumnado, debían haber escrito cosas muy horribles. Ginny había dicho que él había sido mencionado. Remus se preguntó que habrá sido lo que escribieron y enfocó su mirada en las revistas que había requisado. Miró nuevamente a sus alumnos, nadie lo miraba. O estaban concentrados trabajando o hablaban entre ellos con la sutileza de un troll. Tomó los ensayos que debía devolver en otros cursos y lo puso frente a él, tomó la revista y la abrió ocultándola entre los ensayos para que sus alumnos no notaran que lo estaban leyendo.

No le costó encontrar lo que buscaba, era la hoja que casi estaba marcada por haber sido leída. Empezó a leer y sintió un nudo en el estómago de tan solo leer el título, él nunca leía este tipo de revistas porque eran para brujas y porque era sabido que distorsionaban la realidad. Cuando Harry iba a ver a Teddy siempre comentaba los nuevos rumores que inventaban sobre él y su relación con Ginny, pero nunca pensó que podían llegar a tal punto, era un ataque bastante bajo hacía Hermione.

Sabía que no había salido con Harry, pero ¿De verdad había salido con Viktor Krum?. Las fotos de verdad decían que si, no como las de Harry que a lo más los mostraba abrazados en una competencia para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿De verdad le había pedido matrimonio? quizá eso era mentira, pero tenían la fotografía del anillo y sabía que los búlgaros eran una sociedad patriarcal. ¿Cómo iba a competir con un jugador de quidditch profesional, que además era joven y famoso?. Remus casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando.

Él no estaba compitiendo con nadie.

Siguió leyendo y todo parecía demasiada cizaña, las fotos no eran nada comprometedoras, solo mostraban amistad y eso de _"fuentes cercanas"_ parecía más un _"fuentes inventadas". _Remus siguió viendo las fotos y leyendo, dudaba mucho que McLaggen fuera algo más que una pareja a un baile y dudaba de la historia de cómo ella había empezado con Ron y tampoco incluían que Ron la había engañado o que por lo menos que había aparecido con alguien en una fiesta cuando todavía estaba juntos. Eran esos detalles lo que sus _"investigaciones"_ no sacaban a la luz.

Remus se encontró con los párrafos de año nuevo y por suerte tenía un nivel de control espectacular gracias a su trabajo en la orden y por como siempre tuvo que ocultar su condición, porque sino estaría con una cara de pánico y hubiese gritado. Iba a matar a Charlie y a Kingsley por obligarlo a bailar, no había duda que la foto se veía comprometedora, demasiado comprometedora. Y luego una de él cargándola. Iba a tener que hablar con Minerva para aclarar la situación, esperaba que su suegra no leyera estas tonterías.

_"El salvaje hombre lobo, Remus Lupin, diecinueve años mayor que ella, héroe de guerra, viudo y ¡Su actual profesor en Hogwarts!_"

No sabía si _"salvaje"_ estaba usado como un alago o un insulto, supuso que esa duda era justo la reacción que querían obtener de los lectores. No quiso pensar más en ello, no era la primera vez que hablaban de el como salvaje y se rehusaba a que le afectase, al fin y al cabo él solo aparecía en una oración, no en todo un artículo como Hermione.

La foto de al lado le hizo cuestionarse si Kinsley de verdad había estado coqueteando a la chica, sabía que jamás se propasaría con Hermione o con ninguna chica, pero haciendo memoria de verdad habían ciertos comentarios y miradas que podían apuntar al Ministro como alguien _"interesado"_. Pero no, conjeturas así eran las que hacían artículos de tan mal gusto como ese.

Vio a los alumnos y luego de ver su reloj les recordó que quedaban veinticinco minutos para que tuvieran que entregar el trabajo. Todos los que habían estado conversando se enfrascaron rápidamente en los objetos o escribían rápidamente en los pergaminos. Remus volvió a enfocarse en la revista, no podía creer lo largo que era el artículo, dio vuelta la página y vio la foto que ocupaba la mitad de la página. El impacto fue tanto que solotó un _"¡¿Qué?!"_ que llamó la atención de sus alumnos.

\- Lo siento, un alumno de tercero y una horrible respuesta en su tarea de verano - se excusó el profesor agradeciendo nuevamente sus dotes merodeadores para inventar excusas - vuelvan a su trabajo.

Todos volvieron a trabajar y a escribir, mientras él se aseguraba de acomodar nuevamente los pergaminos para que nadie notara que veía la revista. Miró a Ginny y Hermione, ambas hablaban entre ellas y Hermione escribía sin parar. Era obvio que no estaba escribiendo su tarea, probablemente ya la había terminado. Bajó la vista a la revista, con la esperanza que lo que había visto, lo había visto mal.

Pero no, ahí estaba la gran fotografía de Charlie y Hermione en una cama, él con el torso desnudo y con el brazo sobre ella, que estaba cubierta completamente por las sábanas. Momentos como ese hacían que odiara las fotografías mágicas, podía ver como Charlie se acomodaba y movía su cabeza en el pelo aleonado de Hermione o subía un poco su mano acomodándola.

Rápidamente leyó los dos últimos párrafos del articulo. Ahora entendía a la perfección por qué el alumnado estaba escandalizado y por qué Ginny Weasley le había gritado para cerrar la puerta de la sala. Esa fotografía era comprometedora y él se sentía culpable. Cerró la revista y la colocó sobre la otra que había sido confiscada.

Remus Lupin se sentía horrible, él había confiado en Charlie, él la había llevado a esa cama, ella estaba dormida, probablemente inconsciente. No quería pensar que Charlie se había aprovechado de Hermione, pero ¿Qué significaba esa foto?. Iba a tener que escribirle a Charlie, exigir una explicación. Remus recordó que Charlie no estaba en el mejor estado cuando había hablado con él, pero eso no era excusa, solo apoyaba la idea de que si se había aprovechado de Hermione.

\- ¿Profesor? - escuchó que le decían - mi trabajo.

La alumna de Slytherin que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos le entregó el trabajo y él le agradeció con una sonrisa. Pronto algunos alumnos también se acercaban a entregar sus trabajos y él los ordeno y luego se levantó para hablarle a la clase.

\- Escuchen - les dijo Remus - estos objetos no eran tan difíciles de identificar, o no tenían nada de magia oscura o tenían bastante. La próxima clase trabajaremos con objetos más difíciles y no solo tendrán que identificar si es o no un objeto peligroso, sino que tendrán que medir la cantidad de magia oscura, tal y como les pedirán hacerlo en sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. - Remus miró su reloj y algunos alumnos se acercaban a su escritorio para entregar sus trabajos - Para la próxima clase espero un ensayo sobre como localizar objetos maldecidos en una habitación. Los que terminaron pueden marcharse.

Las sillas se movieron, los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y escuchó como algunos lanzaban un_ "Hasta luego, profesor"_ o un simple _"Adios". _Vio como Ginny y Hermione le sonreían torpemente y salían de la sala rápidamente. Un alumno se le acercó para hacerle algunas preguntas y mientras le respondía el resto de los alumnos entregó sus trabajos y se despedía.

Debía hablar con Minerva, ella cada día se parecía más a Dumbledore, algo tenía el puesto de director de Hogwarts que los convertía en personas que sabían todo lo que pasaba en el castillo, no había forma de que no se enterara de este escándalo. Miró su reloj y tenía tiempo hasta su próxima clase, debía hablar con Minerva, no podía esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo, no cuando sabía que un escándalo podía afectar su trabajo. No era que mucha gente apoyara que un hombre lobo fuera profesor de sus hijos y que además hubieses rumores de que estaba con una alumna (por más que había sido cierto), no ayudaba.

Fue a la puerta que daba a su despacho, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de cerrarla y usó los polvos Flu para llamar a la directora. Iba a empezar a hablarle, cuando Minerva le comunicó que ya sabía que él quería. El mismo Ministro de Magia le había llamado por red Flu para asegurarle que él era el culpable de todo y que Remus no tenía ningún.

¡Bendito Kingsley Shacklebolt!

\- Pensaba que me conocías mejor como para saber que jamás creería lo que dice una revista adolescente - le reprochó Minerva antes de despedirse - pero, Remus, debes tener cuidado, por más que me desagrade, hay magos que pueden creer una necedad como esta. Ahora vuelve a clases.

Remus sintió un relajo por solo un segundo, agradecía a Kingsley su intervención, además del apoyo de Minerva que le aseguraba que jamás pensaría mal de él, pero no pudo dejar de pensar que de hecho si había hecho algo mal. Miró el escritorio de su despacho y pensó en lo que había pasado justo ahí con Hermione.

Por suerte una lechuza lo sacó de su sentimiento de culpa, entregándole un sobre color ciruela, el color ministerial. De inmediato supo que se trataba de Kingsley.

_"Remus,_

_Supongo que ya supiste del desastre mediático que nos involucra, quisiera disculparme por todos los problemas que mis acciones pudieron haber causado y __quiero que sepas que si crees que hay algo que pueda hacer por ti respecto al tema, espero que me lo menciones porque me encargaré personalmente de ayudarte en todo lo que menciones. __Me gustaría que pudiésemos conversar de esto personalmente dentro de la semana y que le mandes los horarios que puedan ser adecuados para ti a mi asistente. _

_Debo pedirte que, ya que no soy una persona extremadamente cercano a Hermione Granger, puedas extender mi ayuda en cualquier sentido y haré todo lo que está a mi alcancé para disminuir la gravedad de los hechos. Mi equipo de riesgos comunicacionales cree que se han violado una cantidad considerable de sus derechos y me gustaría que Hermione supiera que si quiere tomar acciones legales, mi equipo y yo estamos __a su disposición. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
__Ministro Británico de Magia"_

Remus sabía que Kinsley estaba obligado a escribir con tanta formalidad por su puesto y que por lo mismo le había pedido que se reunieran personalmente. Él era un gran amigo para el hombre lobo, uno de los mejores y de los últimos que le quedaban. Era divertido, oportuno, pero por sobre todo un estratega y él no iba a permitir que jugaran con su imagen. Jamás había sido parte de un escándalo y eso se debía a que era precavido, todas sus juergas han sido con la con amigos, en casas o con la Orden del Fénix, jamás en eventos con jefes de departamento o bailes ministeriales.

Y la carta corroboraba que Kingsley tenía un plan, no era difícil de descubrir. Cuando le pedía que hablara con Hermione no era solo porque se sentía responsable, sino que probablemente el ministerio sabía que podían demandar a la revista, hasta él podía ver las violaciones a la privacidad, no era que Charlie y Hermione hayan estado durmiendo en un lugar público. Pero que necesitaban que Hermione tomara cartas en el asunto por ser la afectada directa.

¿Pero a qué costo pedirían justicia?

Si, el ministerio asesoraría, probablemente hasta financie el juicio, pero ellos eran una institución, un ministro, tenían influencias y poder, no los atacarían como a Hermione que era solo una bruja. Desde el momento que ella aceptase luchar contra un periodista o una revista, buscarían cualquier cosa contra ella, se convertiría en el centro de atención, hablaría mucho más, la hostigarían e intentarían quebrarla. Sabía que Kingsley tenía buenas intenciones, pero esperaba que pensara más allá de la mancha de imagen que estaba sufriendo.

Remus agarró su pluma y un pergamino, escribió los horarios en que podría reunirse con Kingsley y lo mandó a su asistente con la misma lechuza que le había traído la carta ciruela. Iba a asegurarse que su amigo supiera que no iba dejar que se aprovecharan de Hermione.

\- ¿Profesor Lupin? - le llamó un joven de trece años desde la puerta que daba a la sala - estamos esperándolo.

* * *

Espero disfruten los pensamientos de Remus, esta es mi manera de mostrarles las inseguridades de Remus, sus dudas sobre si Hermione era virgen, que se comparé un poco con Remus Lupin y que este dispuesto a protegerla de cosas como lo favores políticos. Pero lo mejor es que debe parecer indignado ante todos sobre que digan que tiene algo con Hermione, cuando dos días antes estaban dele que dele sobre el escritorio.

Gracias infinitamente por su apoyo y comentarios. Si todo va bien, mañana o incluso en unas horas, subiré otro capítulo porque solo me falta el final.

_Coman alcachofas, regalen una piedra y pidan un deseo. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	21. Distracciones

**Distracciones**

Hermione le había pedido a Ginny que la dejara sola durante el almuerzo, se lanzó en su cama y suspiró, no iba a ir al Gran Comedor para almorzar, no después del desastre de Historia de la Magia, donde lo único que aprendió fue que el alumnado tenía la capacidad de un troll para ocultar sus opiniones. No importaba si estaba en la primera fila intentando escuchar al fantasma, no hubo ningún momento en toda la hora que no escuchara un comentario sobre ella y su supuesta vida amorosa.

_"Percival es el siguiente, él ya tiene un cargo de autoridad en el Ministerio",_"_Para qué, si el Ministro ya le ofreció ser Jefa de un Departamento el próximo año", __"¿Viste las fotos de Charlie Weasley y los dragones?","Cómo es que Ginny sigue siendo su amiga", "Krum será transferido a los Chudley Cannons para poder estar cerca de ella", "Olvidó hacer la poción y ahora está embarazada de un Weasley y no sabe de cual"._

Dudaba que soportaría estar en Hogwarts si los comentarios seguían y es que además solo compartía dos clases con Ginny, la única que podía ayudarla a sobrepasar la situación. Odiaba el nuevo horario de su amiga, sus entrenamientos diarios y su ausencia los fines de semana la iban a matar.

Hermione se sentó y abrió las cartas que habían llegado a su habitación, todos marcados como _"urgente"_, así que llegaron directamente a su habitación. Eran muchas cartas, enseguida desechó las que tenían marcadas como cartas del profeta, de revistas o estaciones de radio mágicas e hizo una nota mental para hablar con McGonagall para saber cómo habían pasado la orden de restricción de acoso al alumno.

Se quedó mirando el resto de las cartas.

Harry estaba muy preocupado por ella y aunque no le pidió una explicación sobre Charlie, el comentario_ "no importa qué hayas hecho, no tienen derecho a publicar algo así"_ le daba a entender que necesita escribirle para explicarle todo. También le dijo que Ron estaba muy enojado, pero que él intentaría impedir que hiciera alguna estupidez.

Molly Weasley, se había comunicado con Charlie antes de escribirle, así que sabía lo que en realidad había pasado, pero eso no la salvó del sermón sobre lo que la gente puede pensar de una joven bruja en un fiesta y le aseguró que no le importaba que Charlie no viviera bajo su techo, se aseguraría de que lamentara el momento de haber propasado una de las reglas de la casa y causarle todos estos problemas.

George le agradeció por la relación que habían tenido y le preguntó por qué habían tenido que terminar con tan hermoso noviazgo.

Percy no le habló de su vida amorosa, le escribía para informarle lo qué pasaba en el Ministerio. Al parecer la media oración sobre Kingsley y la foto adjunta del artículo fueron suficientes para cambiar el curso de la planificación ministerial y ahora la crisis comunicacional era considerada prioridad en todos los departamentos. Le recomendó que intentara enfocarse en los estudios y que si algo pasaba en el ministerio le informaría si se lo permitían.

Charlie le escribió un testamento. En Rumanía no llegaba _"Corazón de Bruja"_ y aunque llegara él jamás la leería_,_ pero Molly había aparecido en su chimenea exigiendo que volviera a la madriguera en ese mismo instante, no tuvo tiempo ni de vestirse, cuando Molly le lanzó un traslador por la chimenea y trece segundos después, aun es pijama, estaba frente a su madre dando explicaciones. Le aseguró que le explicó todo, en especial que todo había sido su culpa. Terminó la carta pidiéndole que si tenía algún problema, se comunicara con él, porque era capaz de mandar un dragón a Hogwarts para que atacara a todo aquel que se metiera con ella por su culpa y que se iba asegurar en explicarle a todos lo sucedido, en especial a Ron.

Las últimas dos cartas eran de Remus y de Ron. Ambas le aterrorizaban, pero luego de mirarlas por unos minutos abrió la de Ron.

_"Hermione,_

_No esperes que no dude de ti después de ver esa fotografía. Sé que tú terminaste conmigo y que ya no soy tu novio para exigir nada, pero ¿mi hermano?, no puedo creer que de todas las personas que pudiste usar para seguir adelante, eligieras a Charlie. Una de las cosas que amaba de ti era que podía confiar en que jamás nos haríamos daño, pero al parecer no te conozco de verdad._

_Esta vez soy yo el que no espera ninguna explicación, Hermione, terminamos y no hablo de ser novios, estoy hablando de que destruiste cualquier posibilidad de que seamos amigos._

_No respondas, no quiero saber nada de ti. _  
_Ron"_

La carta no era larga, pero cada palabra era una puñalada al corazón. Entendía la reacción de Ron y sabía que aunque él no iba a leer una carta de ella, Charlie y todos los demás se encargarían de explicarle, pero en ese momento eso no la consolaba en los más mínimo.

Respiró hondo y abrió la carta de Remus.

_"Hermione,_

_Lamento mucho lo que está pasando y sé que probablemente no quieres hablar con nadie en este momento, pero Kingsley me pidió que te diera alguna información y necesito que hablemos en privado ¿puedes venir a las siete a mi despacho?_

_Solo responde si no puedes,_  
_Remus J. Lupin"_

La carta la llenó de dudas. ¿Shacklebolt? Si sabía algo del Ministerio era que aun habían leyes extrañas en el mundo mágico y que no era imposible que hubiese una antigua ley sobre manchar la imagen de un Ministro de la Magia y que ahora la mandarían a Azkaban o romperían su varita.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas, debía esperar a hablar con Remus y enfrentar su destino.

Hermione pasó gran parte de la hora de almuerzo respondiendo las cartas, hasta que mucho antes de que empezaran las clases Ginny llegó con comida. Le preguntó cómo estaba y ella le contó como actuaban todos los alumnos y le entregó todas las cartas para que las leyera.

\- Ron va a entender, Charlie probablemente esté hablando con él ahora - le aseguró Ginny - el resto se lo tomó bien, yo tengo entrenamiento después del almuerzo, pero puedo ir a la lechucería y mandar tus cartas.

\- Gracias, sería muy útil, tengo clases hasta tarde - comentó Hermione - y después ir a la oficina de Remus, no puedo dejar de pensar qué debe decirme de Shacklebolt.

\- Ya leíste a Percy - le indicó la pelirroja - si fuese algo grave, él te avisaría, de seguro no es nada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, ambas sabían que si fuera _"nada"_ el Ministro no estaría preguntando por ella. Pero Hermione no quería pensar en ello, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en su cabeza, como por ejemplo, ¿Cómo soportaría el resto del día?

\- ¿Cómo estaba el Gran Comedor? - se atrevió a preguntar.

\- No te voy a mentir, todos comentan y dicen cosas horribles - relató Ginny - como no te vieron pensaron que estábamos peleadas por el amor de Harry o por mis hermanos, pero no te preocupes, me aseguré de que lamentaran haberlo pensado.

La sonrisa malévola de Ginny la calmó un poco. Se dedicó a prepararse para las clases. Ginny se colocó su túnica de entrenamiento, agarró las cartas de Hermione y su escoba y dejó a Hermione en la puerta de su sala, no sin antes entregarle en secreto el mapa del merodeador.

\- No aumentemos los rumores - le susurró antes de irse - que nadie te vea salir del despacho de Remus.

Hermione sonrió y entró a su clase, que no fue mejor que Historia de la Magia, pasó toda la tarde escuchando como hablaban a sus espalda, sintiendo como las miradas que la juzgaban. Cuando estaba en los pasillos para ir a la biblioteca algunos se atrevieron a decirle lo que pensaban a la cara. Se contuvo de llorar, de ir al baño de Myrtle o de matar a alguien.

La biblioteca fue la mejor elección que podía haber hecho, la gente la miraba un poco pero nadie murmuraba porque Madame Pince los echaría, así que pudo concentrarse en terminar los deberes que le habían dado en ese primer día. No eran muchos y no eran difíciles así que pudo repasar dos veces el ensayo sobre cómo localizar magia oscura a distancia, corroborar sus resultados en Aritmancia y releer la lectura de historia de la magia.

Guardó sus cosas al ver que ya eran veinte para las siete y dando un gran respiro salió de la biblioteca. No habían muchos alumnos en los pasillos y gracias al mapa del merodeador no se cruzó con más de tres grupos de alumnos que le hicieron notar que aun hablaban de ella. Mantener el rostro como si no le importara los murmullos empezaba a cansarla no solo emocionalmente, sino que también físicamente. No haber almorzado apropiadamente tampoco ayudaba con su nivel de energía, pero su cabeza no pensaba en comida, solo se enfocaba en calcular cuándo acabaría esta pesadilla.

Esperó a que un alumno saliera del pasillo que daba a la oficina del profesor de defensa, dijo _"Travesura Realizada" _guardando el mapa y con un poco de nerviosismo tocó la puerta.

Remus abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

\- ¿Té? - le ofreció Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora e indicándole que se sentara en una de las sillas del escritorio

Hermione asintió al té y se desplomó en la silla del escritorio, era el primer momento de la tarde que se sentía segura de que ningún alumno la viera. Una taza de té y un plato con galletas apareció frente a ella y vio como el profesor se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Lo vio tomar su taza, su rostro no mostraba signo de preocupación en su rostro, estaba completamente calmado, como siempre. O bueno casi siempre. Hermione nunca pudo olvidar a Remus en Grimmauld Place discutiendo sobre acompañarlos en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Nunca pensó mal de él por eso, todos tenían derecho a enojarse, a tener ataques de ira y él sobre todo, era un hombre lobo. No había mucha literatura actualizada sobre hombres lobo, pero todo apuntaba a que sufrían de cambio de ánimos e impulsos de agresividad.

Fenrir era así, pero él no. En la casa de los gritos, él se detuvo, cuando ella le grito, él pidió perdón y ahora se veía involucrado en un escándalo un día antes de la luna llena y tomaba el té como si fuera un día normal.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? - balbuceó Hermione sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Remus bajando su taza de té y mirándola.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? - explicó Hermione - No te alteras, te tomas el tiempo necesario. No me mal entienda, no quiero insultar a nadie, ni acudir a estereotipos, pero ¿no se supone que siendo un hombre lobo debes ser impulsivo, guiarte por tus instintos?

\- Créeme, Hermione, soy impulsivo y mis instintos son tan persistentes como en la luna llena - le respondió Remus con calma - Pero de apoco, he podido luchar contra esos instintos, pensar, analizar las situaciones, dar un paso atrás si es debido. Es difícil, pero...

\- ¿Pero cómo? - le interrumpió Hermione, nunca se había cuestionado tanto la forma de ser de Remus.

Hermione fruncía el ceño y ladeaba la cabeza, Remus sonrió al reconocer el gesto que hacía cuando necesitaba más información, era el mismo que había visto hace cinco años cuando una niña de trece años lo invadía con preguntas antes y después de sus clases. Cada respuesta la llevaba a más interrogantes, tenía una necesidad insaciable por saber más.

\- Años de practica - le contestó con paciencia - Pero enfoquémonos en lo que viniste, ¿te parece? - Hermione sintió nerviosa, le hubiese gustado no hablar sobre ella pero hoy todos hablaban sobre ella - Kingsley me escribió y me pidió que dijera que lamenta mucho lo que él...

\- Él no tiene la culpa de nada - saltó Hermione algo alterada - son esas estúp...

\- Lo sé, Hermione, sólo el mensajero - le detuvo Remus sin elevar su voz, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara avergonzada - Kinsley no creyó que fuese apropiado mandarte una carta o comunicarse contigo porque podría empeorar la crisis mediática del ministerio, por eso me mandó en su nombre para pedirte perdón y que espera que si necesitas ayuda, él hará todo lo que esté en su poder para apoyarte.

\- ¿Ayuda? - repitió Hermione - ¿A qué se refiere con ayuda?

Remus abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó el sobre color ciruela y se lo pasó a Hermione quién empezó a abrirlo rápidamente. Bajó la mirada mientras desdoblaba con cuidado el pergamino y empezaba a leer rápidamente. No era una carta larga, por lo que Remus supuso que Hermione la estaba releyendo y vio como fruncía el ceño como si algo le hubiese llamado la atención.

\- Esto no se trata de ayudarme - comentó Hermione sorprendiendo a Remus - No me mires así, conozco al ministerio, recuerdo todo lo que le hicieron a Harry porque quería mejorar su imagen. Ellos no ayudan sin esperar algo a cambio. No deberían estar preocupados por cómo un artículo afecta a una bruja que está aun en Hogwarts. Debo asumir que no mencionan _"tomar acciones legales"_ solo por que si, deben querer demandar pero en realidad no atacaron los derechos de privacidad del ministro, sino que los míos y los de los Weasley - Hermione suspiró - Sé que si acepto demandar será como volver a tener a Rita Skeeter acosándome como en cuarto año.

\- A veces olvido que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad - le dijo Remus con una sonrisa - Mira, Hermione, no puedo asegurarte lo que piensa el ministerio, porque aun no me reúno con él, pero si te puedo decir que creo que no deberías estar preocuparte por ellos, no debes hacer nada que no quieras hacer y que tampoco deberías estar tomando decisiones al respecto ahora.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó Hermione con el rostro muy serio, Remus asintió - cuando veas a Shacklebolt puedes decirle que no tiene por qué disculparse y que lo buscaré si necesito ayuda - Hermione miró la carta otra vez, estaba algo enojada con lo que había leído - pero que si él necesita algo de mi prefiero que me lo diga directamente.

\- Se lo diré - le prometió Remus - pero tampoco quiero que pienses mal de Kingsley, el Ministerio es un lugar donde a veces la gente se olvida de los costos de hacer lo correcto.

\- Créeme, Remus, no pienso mal de él - le aseguró Hermione - incluso me siento culpable. Si no fuera por mi no tendría un... - Hermione leyó desde la carta - ..."desastre mediático"

Hermione suspiró y bajó su mirada, no quería desplomarse, no quería sentir que un artículo en una revista le afectara tanto pero de verdad era un desastre mediático, no eran simples palabras malvadas contra ella, eran historias y fotografías de ella que llegaron a afectar a un Ministro. Ahora Ron la odiaba, nunca se había sentido odiada.

\- Hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo - comentó Remus sacándola de sus pensamiento - yo necesito saber si... - Remus dudó lo que iba a decir pero necesitaba saberlo - si no quieres hablar de ello no te preocupes, no soy quien para juzgar pero yo te llevé ahí y no puedo dejar de culparme... - Remus se detuvo y Hermione lo miraba confundida - Charlie y tú... él no se aprovechó de ti, ¿cierto?

La chica empalideció mientras Remus balbuceaba sobre como él la había llevado ahí, que temía que Charlie había hecho algo sin su consentimiento y que él mismo se encargaría con él si era así. Hermione había olvidado que Remus no sabía lo que de verdad había pasado. Recién se percataba que hasta la abuela de Neville Longbottom debía pensar que ella y Charlie habían intimado.

\- No pasó nada - le detuvo la chica sonrojada - absolutamente nada.

Se apresuró de explicarle lo que había pasado y vio como el hombre se relajaba con cada palabra. También le explicó que ella no culpaba a Charlie y que probablemente Molly Weasley se encargaría de hacer su vida más difícil.

\- No sabes lo aliviado que estoy - suspiró Remus - casi dejo las clases para ir a encarar a Charlie.

\- Eso definitivamente hubiese ayudado con los rumores - dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

El sarcasmo era notorio, pero también la tristeza, ella ya no lo miraba, miraba una de las galletas que tenía en frente. Quizá algunas personas pensarán que él había tenido alguna relación inapropiada con una alumna o lo habían llamado salvaje, pero ningún alumno le diría algo a un profesor. Hermione, por otro lado, debía estar enfrentando el escrutinio público, siendo atacada por cosas que ni siquiera habían pasado.

\- No debes haber tenido un buen día - comentó Remus.

\- Puedo decirte que estoy apunto de pedirle a Shacklebolt que me vuelva a ofrecer los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. honorarios - suspiró Hermione recordando todo lo que había pasado en el día - pero quizá sería demasiado pedir, porque según lo que escuché él ya me ofreció la jefatura de un Departamento del Ministerio.

Remus se levantó de su asiento al notar que a Hermione se le cortaba el aire y fue donde ella. Hermione se arregló la falda y evitó mirarlo, estaba enojada por cómo se sentía, impotente de no poder hacer nada para que su vida fuese normal. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca había tenido una vida normal.

\- No sé si pueda soportar otro día como este, Remus - confesó Hermione - estuve todo el día escuchando cosas sobre mi, recibiendo miradas de gente que no me conoce y ahora tengo miedo, no, terror de ir al Gran Comedor. Me siento patética.

\- Hermione - le dijo Remus tomando sus manos - No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a insultarte. No eres patética, cualquier persona se sentiría así en tú lugar. Si yo me sentí intimidado hoy, no puedo imaginar por lo que tú estás pasando - Remus seguía jugando con sus manos que temblaban un poco - ¿Sabes? Sirius pasó doce años de su vida en Azkaban siendo acusado de traicionar a sus mejores amigos y cuando salió todos hablaban de él. Me contó que aveces encontraba retazos de diario con historias increíbles sobre él, habían algunas muy extrañas, como que en verdad él era el padre de Harry y estaba enamorado de Lily y otras historias más terribles, como las que aseguraban que le gustaba torturar muggles al desayuno.

\- Eso es terrible - exclamó la chica horrorizada - pobre Sirius.

\- Si, pero nunca le afectó que la gente hablara de él - relató Remus con un todo triste - lo que le afectó fue que yo no supiera la verdad, el resto no importaba, porque al fin y al cabo, lo único importante es que tú y tus amigos sepan la verdad - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - Sirius siempre decía que era mejor que hablaran de uno a que no lo hicieran,

\- Debo recordarte que a Sirius y a todos ustedes, les gustaba pavonearse por el castillo - sonrió tímidamente Hermione - a mi me gusta mi privacidad, soy feliz con mis amigos, mis libros y con un ocasional chocolate caliente.

\- Entonces, chocolate caliente para ti - sonrió Remus mientras se levantaba y agitaba la varita con habilidad - ¿crema?

Hermione asintió mientras fruncía el ceño confundida. Dos tazones aparecieron en el escritorio y se rellenaron solos con un líquido café espeso y humeando. Cerró los ojos y sintió que el aroma a chocolate inundaba sus fosas nasales y todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - le preguntó Hermione al abrir los ojos - ¿Y si hubiese dicho amigos, libros y un hipogrifo?

\- Hubieses tenido que esperar un poco pero de seguro Hagrid me hubiese prestado uno - contestó mientras agregaba crema con sus varitas - pero hablando en serio, Hermione, necesitas distraerte, dejar de hablar de lo que pasó y llenar tu cabeza de cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que me dijiste esto puede servir, puedes elegir cualquier libro de mis estantes, yo quiero creer que soy un amigo y aquí - le entregó una de las tazas - tienes chocolate caliente.

Hermione tomó la taza, sintió el sabor del chocolate y vio como Remus, sentado frente a ella, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de su taza. Compartieron el silencio, era agradable sentir el calor de la chimenea, tomar chocolate y simplemente estar ahí en el mismo lugar. Ella recordó cuando habían tenido un accidente con chocolate caliente en la madriguera y luego pensó lo que habían estado haciendo en ese mismo lugar el fin de semana. Miró la pared del despacho, la cubierta de libros y casi pudo sentir en su piel el recuerdo de Remus durmiendo sobre ella para la fiesta de navidad.

Meneó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en tener una amena conversación con Remus. Fue fácil olvidar todos los rumores de aquel día, su mente solo se concentró en conversar con Remus sobre los nuevos libros que él había encargado, las nuevas leyes que aseguraban la paz del mundo mágico y sobre cómo había sido utilizar un gira tiempos.

No sólo era fácil hablar con Remus, sino que apreciaba que no hicieron conversaciones ligeras sobre temáticas como el clima o el quidditch, cada comentario era bien fundamentado, hacía pensar a la otra persona y les daba un placer intelectual que Hermione encontraba facinante. No era que las conversaciones con Ginny no le gustaran, con ella era distinto, eran dos chicas que les gustaba hablar sobre lo que les pasaba, sobre lo que han vivido, lo que esperaban del futuro. Con ella le gustaba reírse y hablar estupideces, como con Harry, Ron, Luna o el resto de sus amigos.

Con Remus podía mover sus neuronas y concentrarse en algo más que sus problemas. Era liberador poder hablar sin que la otra persona se sorprendiera cuando citaba algún libro de memoria, sacaba un dato técnico de hace más de doscientos años y que simplemente entendiera completamente lo que hablaran. Y es qué Remus mostraba interés en las temáticas y complementaba la conversación con sus amplios conocimientos y basta experiencia en todos los mundos. Al ser mestizo conocía el mundo mágico y el muggle a la perfección, pero además, por ser hombre lobo, conocía el bajo mundo, lugar del cual no puedes aprender desde los libros.

Estaban en la segunda taza de chocolate e inmersos en una conversación sobre la poca regulación del Ministerio en la realización y comercialización de pociones ilegales cuando Hermione miró su reloj. Eran veinte para las diez, cuarenta minutos pasados del toque de queda de los alumnos.

\- No puedo creer que sea tan tarde - comentó Hermione dejando su tazón en el escritorio y levantándose - creo que debo irme.

\- Tienes razón - agregó Remus al ver su propio reloj - espero no te encuentres con nadie en el camino.

\- No tendré problemas - aseguró Hermione mientras ambos iban a la puerta - los merodeadores se encargarán de que no me encuentre con ningún profesor.

\- Eres consciente que como profesor no debería permitir que tengas el mapa, ¿cierto? - preguntó Remus antes de abrir la puerta - sería muy irresponsable de mi parte.

\- No sé de qué me está hablando, profesor - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona - yo no he mencionado ningún mapa.

Remus se río y se dispuso a girar la manilla de la puerta para que ella pudiera volver a su sala común, pero Hermione le detuvo con un fuerte abrazo. Remus se sorprendió pero lo correspondió, le gustaba sentir a alguien en sus brazos, el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione calzaba perfectamente en el suyo, su cabello descontrolado tenía el agradable aroma a avellana y no pudo evitar que sus brazos la atrajeran peligrosamente hacía él.

\- Remus, gracias - le dijo Hermione desde su pecho - No sabía como podía superar todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer - le aseguró Remus acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la chica - solo prométeme que no dejarás que gente que no te conoce defina quién eres.

Hermione levantó su cabeza y asintió con una tímida sonrisa, algunos mechones se habían encargado de cubrir su rostro y Remus se encargó de despejar su rostro. La observó con cuidado, su nariz tenía un par de pechas y sus ojos le recordaban a dos tragos de whisky de fuego. Hermione se sonrojó, pero no quiso desviar su mirada, su cuerpo le pedía que se arriesgara su pecho latía potentemente y sintió un tibio ardor en el abdomen.

Manteniendo la mirada, Hermione se puso de puntillas y se atrevió a darle un pequeño y corto beso en la mejilla. No ocultó su sonrisa al ver como Remus se sorprendía y sus mejillas se sonrojaba. Se quedaron mirando como si el tiempo no importara y Remus se atrevió a dar otro beso en la mejilla. Hermione le respondió poniéndose nuevamente de puntillas pero aunque se dispuso a alcanzar su mejilla, Remus movió su rostro y sus labios se encontraron.

Ninguno se separó, juguetearon con sus labios, sintiendo lo bien que reaccionaba cada uno a los movimientos del otro. Remus olvidó que era un profesor y que ella debía volver a su sala común, sintió la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. El beso se volvió más apasionado y Hermione dejó caer su mochila al suelo para colocar sus brazos al rededor se su cuello.

Remus la acorraló contra la puerta y recorrió su cuerpo con ansiedad, Hermione jugaba con el pelo de Remus y elevó un poco su pierna, frotandola con la de Remús que presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella permitiéndole sentir su excitación.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda, descendiendo con experiencia hasta el muslo de la pierna levantada y Hermione dejó caer su cabeza contra la puerta para dejar su cuello completamente a disposición de la boca del hombre lobo. Remus no esperó otra invitación besó su cuello con entusiasmo, mientras sus manos se atrevían a explorar bajo la falda del uniforme.

\- Creo que debes volver a tu sala común - comentó Remus sin dejar de presionarla contra la puerta - se hace tarde.

\- Remus - gimió la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Ella respiraba agitadamente incitándolo a seguir adelante y él se sintió incapaz de controlar sus instintos, su cuerpo la deseaba y la erección que amenazaba con romper su pantalón lo demostraba. La volvió a besar con fuerza y sin decir nada la levantó con habilidad haciendo que Hermione rodeara su cuerpo con sus piernas. Con una mano en un muslo y la otra en la espalda, caminó hacía sus aposentos sin dejar de besarla.

Con cuidado de no dejarla caer abrió la puerta y la cerró. Pasaron por la antesala, un sector acogedor con dos sillones individuales, un diván y una mesa. Hermione no alcanzó a contemplarla porque Remus la llevó por una de las dos puertas del lugar, para entrar a la habitación principal, un cuarto amplio, ordenado y bien iluminado. Las paredes estaba cubiertas con un tapiz color vino y crema, y estaban decoradas con algunos estantes de libros y algunas banderillas de Gryffindor.

En la pared de la puerta había un escritorio con papeles y algunos cuadernillos abiertos, en la izquierda podía verse un armario angosto y una cómoda de tres cajones con algunas fotografías y objetos sobre ella. La cama estaba en medio de la pared del fondo, era grande y combinaba con el tapiz de la habitación y la acompañaba una mesita de noche que tenía un libro y frascos vacíos de pociones. A la derecha había una cuna con un móvil de estrellas sobre ella y una puerta que Hermione supuso daba al baño.

Hermione sentía el suave aroma de la habitación, una mezcla de pergaminos y robles. Remus cerró la puerta y aun cargándola la llevó a su cama. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de la cama en su espalda y se dejó llevar por la presión que Remus ejercía sobre ella. Le gustaban las caricias atrevidas y sus apasionados besos. La mano de Remus subió la falda del uniforme de la chica y Hermione no pudo evitar que su pierna se tensara.

\- Lo siento - se detuvo Remus separando sus cuerpo.

\- Quiero esto - insistió Hermione - no te detengas.

\- Hermione - le advirtió Remus con una mirada severa - Mañana hay luna llena.

\- Es decir que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti - respondió la chica colocando sus manos en su rostro - tú necesitas liberar tus instintos y yo necesito distraerme de lo que está pasando.

Las suaves palabras de Hermione lo dejaron estupefacto, era imposible negar que la necesitaba y ella estaba ahí ofreciéndose, casi rogándole que estuviera con ella. Intentó controlar su cuerpo, ser el profesor responsable, pero Hermione lo atrajo hacía ella y él no hizo nada para impedirlo.

\- Por favor - le susurró Hermione cuando ya no había más que un centímetro entre sus rostros - te necesito.

Remus la besó con fuerza, volviendo a presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Hermione estaba en éxtasis mientras el hombre la despojaba de su ropa y lanzaba cada prenda lejos de ellos. Se quitaron los zapatos torpemente y Hermione tironeó el chaleco de Remus y pasándolo por sobre su cabeza. Se dispuso a besarlo mientras desabotonaba su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sus manos sintieron la piel cálida y los músculos firmes de Remus y aunque no podía verlas mientras lo besaba, podía sentir las cicatrices de su torso. Remus pasó sus manos bajo su espalda, desabrochó su sujetador, dejando escapar un gruñido de placer cuando Hermione mordió su labio.

\- Eres increíble - exclamó Remus con deseo mientras sus manos apretaban sus piernas.

Besó su cuello y bajó a sus pechos, se concentró en besar y morder sus senos, mientras sus manos jugaban entre sus piernas. Apretó con fuerza la parte interior de sus muslos y Hermione no pudo contener un gemido de placer. Remus subió sus manos y sintió el borde de la ropa interior de Hermione. Dejó de besarla para ver su rostro mientras tironeaba el elástico de la prenda y jugaba a su al rededor, sin tocarla directamente. Su rostro era de puro deseo y mientras arqueaba su espalda en busca de contacto físico, Hermione no pudo evitar chillar en desesperación.

\- Por favor, Remus - rogó Hermione - por favor.

Volvió a besar sus senos y encaminó sus dedos hacia su sexo. Apartó sus ropa interior y suavemente invadió su cuerpo con sus dedos. Mordió su pezón con fuerza al sentir su humedad y estrechez, estaba excitado. Se movió con delicadeza dentro de ella, disfrutando como Hermione respondía a sus caricias. Guió su pulgar a su punto de placer y se encargó de masajearlo con pequeños círculos.

Los gritos de Hermione eran agudos y descontrolados, se sentía avergonzada de que Remus la escuchara, pero no podía reprimir sus gritos si él seguía tocándola de esa menara y definitivamente no quería que se detuviera. Sintió que habían pasado horas cuando por fin logró controlar su respiración, pero Remus la sorprendió besándola apasionadamente y aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de sus impactos, haciendo que el poco control que había logrado tener desapareciera.

Remus disfrutaba de su boca cuando sintió que la chica colapsaba al rededor de sus dedos y bajó la intensidad para que la chica se recuperara. Sonrió cuando ella intentó decir algo, pero solo lograba balbucear algunas palabras sueltas. Se separó de ella y empezó a besar su abdomen.

Hermione lo agarró del cuello y lo besó con desesperación mientras sus manos lo sorprendían encargándose de desabrochar su pantalón. Remus se deshizo rápidamente de su pantalón y sus bóxers. Estaba completamente excitado y preparado, quería sentirla, tocarla, darle placer y nada lo iba a detener. Agarró su varita y apuntó hacía el vientre de Hermione e hizo el hechizo anticonceptivo para luego lanzar su varita lejos de él.

La contempló por un segundo, si no fuera por la falda que nunca se dignaron a sacar, estaría completamente desnuda. Sus senos pequeños pero firmes, su pequeño abdomen y su rostro colorado por el placer. Ella lo miraba con deseo y él se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla con lujuria.

\- Eres hermosa - le susurró entre besos.

Con cuidado separó sus piernas y mirándola en busca de alguna señal de rechazó, entró dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina y Hermione se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer. Con cada embestida Hermione dejaba de lado algún problema: Bellatrix, los rumores y murmullos, el Ministerio, Corazón de Bruja, Ron. Todo quedó de lado, solo tenía pensamientos sobre Remus y lo que él le hacía sentir: los besos apasionados, sus caricias impacientes, los ataques a su cuello y como sus manos la sujetaban. Lo sentía tan dentro de ella que quería llorar de dolor y placer.

Cuando Remus salió del cuerpo de Hermione, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron de espaldas sobre la cama, calmando sus respiraciones y mirando el techo por varios minutos. Hermione quería moverse pero su cuerpo estaba literalmente inhabilitado para realizar cualquier acción.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó temerosamente Remus.

\- Si, solo un poco... - Hermione pensó en la palabra adecuada - ...agotada.

Después de un silencio ambos se levantaron y sin hablar buscaron sus prendas y varitas. Hermione miró a Remus y notó que su espalda tenía algunos arañazos que se camuflaban con algunas de sus cicatrices y se sonrojó. Se miró antes de colocarse la blusa y notó que tenía algunas zonas enrojecidas en las caderas y los brazos, hizo aparecer un espejo y revisó rostro, tenía los labios algo hinchados, pero agradeció que no había ninguna marca en su cuello o en su rostro.

\- Merlín - saltó Hermione cuando ya se había vestido - son las once.

Remus la guío hasta el despacho, donde Hermione buscó su mochila y sacó el mapa del merodeador para revisar que nadie estuviera en el pasillo.

\- Hermione - le dijo Remus antes de dejarla ir - esto no puede salir de...

\- Ninguna palabra de mi parte - le interrumpió Hermione - ni siquiera a Ginny y espero tú tampoco.

Ambos asintieron y sonrieron avergonzados, Hermione se colocó su mochila en la espalda y miró a Remus que tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Ella no se aguantó y lo besó suavemente. Remus le correspondió sujetando su rostro con ternura.

\- Debo irme - suspiró Hermione con un sonrisa - Buenas noches, Remus

\- Buenas noches, Hermione - respondió Remus abriendo la puerta y dejándola salir.

Hermione se apresuró, solo se dio vuelta antes de doblar en la esquina para notar que Remus aun la estaba mirando y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir adelante. Gracias al mapa no se encontró con Peeves o algún profesor, solo fue regañada por la señora Gorda, pero agradeció haber llegado a una hora en que la sala común estaba vacía.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Se sintió nuevamente atacada con las miradas cuestionadoras de sus compañeras de cuarto, pero no les dio el lujo de saber que le afectaba, solo siguió hasta la cama de Ginny.

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas? - le preguntó Ginny preocupada - ¿todo bien?

\- No soportaba a la gente, así que fui a Hogsmeade para estar sola - mintió Hermione entregándole el mapa del merodeador - quería distraerme un poco.

\- Me alegro que rompieras un poco las reglas - sonrió Ginny feliz de ver a Hermione más tranquila - ¿te sirvió?, ¿pudiste distraerte?

\- Oh, absolutamente - respondió Hermione.

* * *

Me gustaría que el próximo capítulo se llamara _"saludar a alguien en la mejilla cuando ya te lo comiste hasta con pan"_ pero creo que es demasiado largo. Espero saber que opinaron del capítulo, personalmente creo que lo mejor del capítulo fue la carta de George, pero cada cual con su gusto. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.

_Griten bajo el agua, pidan un deseo a un caracol y recuerden sonreírle al espejo. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	22. Salvando a Winky

**Salvando a Winky**

Los siguientes días Hermione se resguardó en Ginny, Luna y sus libros, evitaba lucir incómoda cuando la gente la miraba y por lo menos ahora los comentarios y miradas sugestivas ocurrían en los pasillos y no en los salones de clase. El miércoles sintió el valor de volver a levantar la mano en clases y para el jueves había aprendido a ignorar cualquier comentario sobre ella.

No era que no le afectaran, pero no se sentía tan atacada como el primer día. Ahora la gente que le importaba sabía la verdad, Charlie se había encargado de explicar a todos su conocidos lo que en realidad había pasado, incluso a personas de la Orden que probablemente no estaban interesados en su vida privada. También se tomó el tiempo de hablar en persona con Ron, pero según Ginny, no se lo tomó muy bien.

\- Papá dice que tuvieron que mandarlo a San Mungo para revisarlo - le relató su amiga - no podrá volver a Rumanía por tres días.

Charlie no se lo había dicho en sus cartas, pero Ron lo golpeado en la cara y lo maldijo demostrando que su entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores estaba dando frutos.

\- Mamá iba a castigar a Ron, pero Charlie no la dejó - siguió su amiga - dice que se lo merece.

Charlie le aseguró que le explicó todo a su hermano, que incluso le había dicho que hablaría con ella, pero había pasó más de una semana y él no le había respondido ninguna de sus carta. Harry le comentó que había hablado con él y que necesitaba tiempo, que estaban muy presionados en la academia de aurores y que al parecer Ron también estaba sufriendo el acoso de los periódicos.

Sabía que solo le quedaba esperar, pero ella era conocida por su inteligencia, no por su paciencia. Por suerte sus amigos la ayudaban. Viktor Krum le escribió para saber cómo estaba, si podía hacer algo para ayudarla y con algunos errores gramaticales el húngaro se disculpó porque su relación siempre le había traído problemas con la prensa. Hermione le respondió agradeciéndole por sus palabras y le aseguro que jamás había pensado en culparlo por lo que otros inventaban.

George se encargó de contestar las preguntas de los corresponsales que lo acosaban. Él respondía que no podía recordar la relación que había tenido con Hermione porque entre Fred y él habían tenido un total de cincuenta y tres novias en su periodo escolar e insinuó que incluso habían recibido halagos de Fudge y algunas famosas figuras del quidditch. Obviamente las respuestas eran una parodia que ayudó a desacreditar a _Corazón de Bruja_, además de generar publicidad gratuita para Sortilegios Weasley.

George era un genio.

El ministerio también se tranquilizó, Percy le mencionó que después de haber capturado unos mortífagos una semana después del articulo y de abolir algunas leyes, la gente se olvidó del impasse inventado del Ministro de Magia. Aun así Shacklebolt, que se había dignado a escribirle directamente, insistía que cualquier cosa que ella necesitara de él, se lo comunicara y que a pesar que ella había decidido no hacer una batalla legal del asunto, Molly y Arthur Weasley si lo harían, ya que fue su casa la que fue vulnerada.

Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando tres semanas después de lo sucedido recibió una carta de Lavender Brown. A pesar de haber compartido dormitorio por seis años, ser compañeras en el ED y ser parte de la batalla final, nunca habían sido amigas y recibir una carta de ella era un verdadera sorpresa. La carta le aseguraba que jamás había hablado con _Corazón de Bruja _y que a pesar de que hubo algún momento en que la había culpado por el fin de la relación con Ron, sabía que Hermione jamás estuvo con él mientras estaba con ella.

\- Won-won - río Ginny cuando vio la carta - había olvidado ese sobrenombre.

Hermione le dio un golpe con la almohada de su cama, no quería pensar en Ron. Eran las ocho con treinta minutos, había terminado los trabajos que se había propuesto realizar y Ginny había vuelto hace unos diez minutos de la cena en el Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Ginny? - le dijo Hermione cerrando su libro - ¿Me prestas el mapa?

\- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade? - la interrogó la pelirroja levantando una ceja - ¿Otra vez?

\- No, a las cocinas - respondió Hermione - no cené y aunque no me gusta molestar a los elfos domésticos, quiero ver cómo está Winky.

\- Fantástica idea - saltó Ginny levantándose de su cama - voy contigo.

\- No, tú no te moverás de aquí hasta que vea que hayas terminado el trabajo de Encantamientos - le regañó Hermione levantándose de su cama - le prometí a tu madre que no dejarías de lado tu deberes académicos y tu última entrega fue un aceptable que por lo que revisé debió haber sido un insatisfactorio, así que cuando vuelva quiero revisar ese ensayo y espero ver que hagas tus trabajos de Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

\- A veces pienso que Percy es tu hermano y no mío - se quejó Ginny rodando sus ojos - ¿De qué me sirve haber sido seleccionada para las _Arpías_ si aun debo hacer deberes? ¡No tiene sentido!

Ginny seguía quejándose, pero sabía que no le ganaría a Hermione, era verdad que su último trabajo había sido mediocre y que no le había dedicado el tiempo suficiente, pero entre sus entrenamientos con el equipo de Gryffindor, sus ejercicios auto impuestos y los fines de semana con las Arpías, no le alcanzaba el tiempo para tener _Extraodinarios_ como su amiga, a penas al cansaba a escribirle a Harry.

\- Solo agradece que no le he comentado nada a tu madre - siguió Hermione con una sonrisa casi maternal - cuando vuelva te puedo ayudar con Encantamientos y Estudios mágicos, pero no esperes que miré algo de Adivinación.

Entre regaños y quejas Ginny sacó sus libros de su bolso y el mapa de su baúl. Hermione lo tomó, deshizo el hechizo silenciador que siempre utilizaban para que sus compañeras no las escucharan y salió de la habitación.

La sala común estaba repleta y agradecía que luego de tres semanas los Gryffindor se habían dignado a dejar de murmurar frente a ella. Al principio la gente incluso la encaraba pero luego de que Ginny les recordó que Hermione no solo tenía la capacidad de castigar y quitar puntos, sino que también era Hermione Granger la bruja capaz de atacar a un mortífago sin piedad, los alumnos empezaron a ser más sensatos y solo hablaban si ella no estaba presente. Ginny también se encargó de que todos supieran que ella estaba dispuesta a tirar a cualquier por la ventana si seguían molestando.

Y todos sabían de lo que Ginny era capaz.

Hermione salió por el retrató de la Señora Gorda y caminó por los pasillos con ayuda del mapa, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Si hubiese querido ir a las cocinas debía haber tomado la escalera de la izquierda, la que la podía llevar a la sala común de los Hufflepuff, pero en cambio siguió por el pasillo del segundo piso y dobló a la izquierda. Se arregló la falda e intentó insatisfactoriamente de controlar su cabello. Apuntó con su varita al mapa diciendo _"Travesura realizada"_ y golpeó la puerta que tenía en frente.

\- En seguida - escuchó que le decían desde el despacho.

Escuchó unos pasos y no tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos para que Remus Lupin le abriera la puerta. Estaba sorprendido de ver a su alumna, pero era una sorpresa grata. La hizo pasar al despacho, cerró la puerta y la trabó para que nadie los molestara. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron por medio segundo hasta que Hermione botó el mapa del merodeador y se lanzó encima de su profesor quien la recibió con un beso apasionado.

\- No te esperaba hasta mañana - dijo Remus entre besos y caricias.

\- No podía esperar - confesó Hermione despojándolo de su chaleco - ¿Estabas ocupado?

\- Corrigiendo ciertos trabajos de séptimo año - contestó Remus mientras disfrutaba como Hermione invadía su cuello - Merlín, Hermione, me estás matando.

\- Si quieres me detengo - bromeó Hermione alejándose de su cuello.

Remus la cayó con un beso, podía corregir trabajos a las tres de la mañana y no dormir si eso significaba poder disfrutar el cuerpo de Hermione en ese momento. Llevaban dos semanas encontrándose en su despacho o a veces en pasillos deshabitados del castillo. No era algo de todos los días y menos algo romántico, era tal y como Hermione le había dicho, un beneficio mutuo. Ella podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y él podía liberar las energía antes de las transformaciones, era una relación de negocios.

A veces pensaba que debía sentir culpa, pero después de haber tenido la transformación más tranquila en ocho meses, se dijo que Hermione tenía razón, él la necesita y si ella también se beneficiaba del _"acuerdo"_, quién era él para negarse.

En clases actuaban como profesor y alumna, sin que nada pareciera distinto. No habían miradas ocultas, ni notas insinuadoras en sus trabajos. Él daba su clase con tranquilidad, poniendo la misma atención a cada uno de sus estudiantes. Hermione no insinuaba nada, seguía con su hábito de responder todas las preguntas y sus deberes eran marcados con un_ "Extraordinario"_ por su mente brillante y no por su desempeño extracurricular.

Aunque si fuera por él, también tendría _"Extraordinario"_ en ese ámbito.

Ginny no sospechaba nada, aunque se preocupaba de su amiga, estaba muy concentrada en su carrera como jugadora de quidditch, la relación con Harry y no tener insatisfactorios. A veces le preguntaba a Hermione dónde estaba, pero quedaba tranquila cuando ella le decía que quería estar un tiempo a solas por todo lo que estaba pasando y que por eso iba a Hogsmeade, a las cocinas, a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts o a la torre de Astronomía.

Hermione se encargaba de llevarse el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse que nadie los viera y para que su amiga no viera que estaba con Remus. No era que Ginny estuviera atenta al mapa, pero Hermione no quería tomar ningún riesgo innecesario, no solo se arriesgaba a un desastre como el de _Corazón de Bruja_, sino que estaba en juego la carrera académica de Remus y su propia expulsión. Quizá no había una regla en el castillo sobre relaciones entre un profesor y una alumna mayor de edad, pero la junta de gobernadores podía decir lo contrario.

\- Tengo que pasar a las cocinas, Ginny me preguntará por qué mi estómago ruge de hambre si supuestamente estaba en las cocinas- dijo Hermione algo alterada mientras recuperaba su ropa desde el piso de la habitación - ¿Has visto mi corbata? No puedo volver sin mi corbata.

\- Debe estar con mi calcetín perdido - comentó Remus moviendo su varita - _Accio corbata_.

Uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Remus se abrió y una corbata azul voló hacía él.

\- ¿Seguro que eres profesor? - rió Hermione moviendo su varita haciendo que su corbata apareciera de debajo de la cama - ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

\- De verdad tienes que saberlo todo ¿no? - se burló Remus guardando la corbata azul en la cómoda - no te aconsejo ir a las cocinas.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Hermione preocupada - de verdad lo necesito, no como desde el almuerzo.

\- Pomona está de guardia hoy y siempre se queda cerca de su sala común, ni con el mapa podrás pasar sin que te vea - respondió Remus colocándose los zapatos - pero si quieres puedo pedir que un elfo doméstico te traiga algo para que cenes aquí.

Hermione dudó un poco, eran las diez y la ronda de la profesora Sprout acababa de comenzar y no terminaría hasta la media noche. Tocó su estómago y lo sintió vacío, necesitaba comer algo o moriría mientras dormía. De seguro tenía algunas galletas en su mesa de noche y si Ginny preguntaba podía decirle que Winky estaba demasiado borracha y que pasó toda la tarde haciendo una poción para ayudarla.

\- Gracias, pero creo que mejor vuelvo a la sala común - dijo al fin Hermione con una sonrisa - no quiero molestarte más y habías dicho que estabas corrigiendo trabajos.

\- Debiste pensar eso antes de saltarte la cena - le regañó Remus paternalmente - si no mal recuerdo, no pasaste más de veinte minutos en el Gran comedor para el almuerzo.

\- ¡Quería ir a la biblioteca! - se defendió la chica cruzando sus brazos indignada - ¿Y de cuándo te fijas en si estoy comiendo o no?

\- Hermione, saliste corriendo del Gran Comedor, fue imposible no fijarme - le explicó Remus con calma - y no te pongas así, no te estoy atacando - Remus se acercó a ella al ver que aun estaba alterada y la rodeó con sus brazos - Pero si me preguntas, no deberías saltarte comidas, no es saludable - Hermione sintió como el hombre le besaba el cuello - ¿Cenarás?

\- Si, pero estás asiendo trampa - sonrió la chica mientras se relajaba con los suaves besos de Remus - y me lo pagarás.

Remus se separó de la chica y llamó a un elfo doméstico para pedirle que trajera algo para cenar. Diez minutos después estaban en la pequeña sala de estar de los aposentos del profeso. Remus leyendo trabajos en el diván y Hermione comiendo estofado con papas asadas en uno de los sillones. Hermione no quería admitir lo grandioso que era tener un elfo doméstico a su disposición para pedirle comida, pero cuando Tweety, la elfina doméstica, trajo la cena con una botella de jugo de manzana y un plato de pastelillos, Hermione consideró aprovecharse más seguido de los beneficios de Remus como profesor.

A veces Remus elevaba la vista y veía como Hermione disfrutaba cada bocado como si no hubiese comido en días y no pudo dejar de pensar en que a veces la chica olvidaba cosas tan cotidianas e importantes, como comer, porque se concentraba en algún libro, trabajo o conversación. Bajó la vista a los últimos trabajos, vio la letra desprolija de Thomas McLagger y consideró la posibilidad de mandarle al Slytherin deberes de caligrafía.

Estaba concentrado leyendo las conclusiones de McLagger cuando sintió unas suaves manos en su cuello y que lentamente comenzaban a darle un masaje en los hombros. Sin levantar la cabeza miró hacía el sillón donde antes estaba Hermione, pero ella no estaba, solo veía el plato vacío sobre la mesa. Sonrió sin mirarla y siguió trabajando en silencio mientras sentía que la chica pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

Era agradable corregir y escribir anotaciones mientras le daban un masaje, pero el cuerpo de Remus empezó a reaccionar cuando las manos de Hermione empezaron a bajar lentamente hacía sus pectoral. Sintió el cabello salvaje de la chica a un costado de su cabeza y sus labios contra su cuello.

\- Hermione - le dijo Remus cuando se dio cuenta que había leído el mismo párrafo por tercera vez - debo terminar de corregir esto, es para mañana.

\- Lo sé, Remus - le susurró Hermione en tono seductor y dándole un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja - y vas a seguir corrigiendo mientras yo te distraigo, porque hiciste trampa y te dije que me las pagarías.

Remus se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si debía detenerla, regañarle o botar los pergaminos y lanzarse encima de ella. Hermione empezó a masajear sus brazos y morder sutilmente la piel del hombre lobo.

\- ¿Y si mejor te beso y no sigo corrigiendo? - preguntó Remus cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba como Hermione jugaba con él.

\- Entonces tendré que irme - contestó la chica - no debo interrumpir a un profesor.

\- Eres malvada - opinó Remus controlándose para no soltar los trabajos que estaba sujetando - ¿Segura que no eres de Slytherin?

\- Sigue corrigiendo- le advirtió Hermione besando su cuello - o me voy.

El hombre lobo sintió como su cuerpo volvía a animarse y se maldijo por lo fácil de manipular que había sido. Pensó en simplemente detenerse y dejar ir a la chica a su sala común, pero quería los masajes y los besos, la necesitaba. Vio preocupado los tres trabajos que le quedaban y resignado tomó el más grueso. Empezó a leerlo y sonrió al reconocer la delicada y perfecta caligrafía de la chica.

El trabajo tenía tenía una narrativa atrayente, una ortografía perfecta y había llegado al máximo de extensión permitido, como siempre. Remus, riendo en su mente, empezó a marcar con tinta roja algunas oraciones al azar mientras Hermione lo presionaba hacía ella haciendo que su nuca sintiera sus senos. Disfrutando las caricias de la chica, empezó a escribir comentarios como "punto de vistas poco original", "demasiado general" y "¡En tercer año lo hacía mejor!".

Hermione estaba concentrada en distraer a su profesor, pero cuando notó que escribía como si nada ocurriera levantó la vista y pudo ver su trabajo cubierto en tinta roja.

\- ¡Hey! - chilló la chica separándose de él - ese es mi trabajo.

\- En algún momento Sirius te advirtió que no jugaras con un merodeador - le recordó Remus con una sonrisa mientras marcaba una gran S en la esquina superior - puntos menos por molestar al profesor.

\- ¡Remus John Lupin! - le gritó Hermione dando la vuelta al diván para quedar frente al hombre lobo - tienes diez segundos para cambiar esa calificación.

Hermione tenía los brazos en las caderas, como cuando la señora Weasley retaba a sus hijos. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Remus que no pudo contener una fuerte carcajada al ver lo alterada que estaba Hermione.

\- No es gracioso, Remus - insistió la chica - si no arreglas mi trabajo te juro que lo lamentaras.

Aun riéndose Remus dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y tomó su varita para transformar la gran S en una E. Sé lo mostró antes de volver colocar el pergamino y la varita en la mesa y la rodeó con sus brazos como lo había hecho para convencerla de cenar.

\- ¿Sabes, Hermione? - le dijo dándole un beso en la frente - si te enojas cuando pierdes, te pierdes toda la diversión.

\- No fue divertido, señor merodeador - se quejó Hermione aun con las mejillas ardiendo - lo hiciste sabiendo que antes mi boggart era McGonagall.

\- No, lo hice porque tu empezaste - río Remus dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho - había olvidado completamente tu miedo a la desaprobación, Hermione, lo lamento mucho - Remus la miró con el gesto más tranquilizador que Hermione había visto - y quiero que sepas que nunca he pensado en alterar una calificación.

\- Y yo lamento - se disculpó Hermione más tranquila - no debí interrumpirte mientras trabajabas.

\- Oh, no lo lamentes - le pidió el hombre lobo volviendo a reír - es poco productivo, pero deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y lo besó.

\- Es tarde, tengo que irme - le dijo al separarse - pero nos vemos mañana en clases.

\- Podrías pasarte por aquí después de clases - sugirió el hombre lobo con picardía.

\- ¿No tienes que trabajar después de las clases? - cuestionó Hermione.

\- Exacto - sonrió Remus sugerentemente.

Recibió un pequeño golpe en el pecho de parte de la chica y la soltó para acompañarla a la puerta. Hermione recogió el mapa del merodeador, corroboró que no hubiese nadie y se despidió de Remus con un beso en la mejilla, como si simplemente fueran dos amigos y no dos personas que se aprovechaban del uno del otro.

\- No digas nada - le dijo Hermione a Ginny cuando llegó a la habitación - no quieres saber como estaba Winky.

Ginny la miró intranquila, pero no la cuestionó, había visto a Winky unas cuantas veces como para saber que a veces había que salvar a la elfina de una sobredosis de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione se sintió culpable mientras respondía las preguntas preocupadas de la pelirroja sobre Winky. Habló sobre síntomas de alcoholismo y se apuró en recordar nombres de pociones. Hermione se puso su pijama y luego de revisar que su amiga hiciera sus deberes, se ocultó entre sus sábanas y se prometió que más pronto que tarde, iría a ver a Winky.

* * *

Voy a aclarar una cosa, que quizá no les interese, pero que igual quiero aclarar: para mi el libro es más importante que la película, por ende Lavender no está muerta en mi mente, solo fue atacada por Greyback.

Espero les guste ver a los tórtolos en su relación secreta y de beneficio mutuo. Como dijo Ginny_ "Casi todo se puede solucionar con sexo"_, pero recuerden que también _"Todo se puede complicar con sexo". _Y todo se complicara, se vienen muchas cosas para esta historia: Teddy, San Valentín, los cumpleaños de Ron y de Remus, se vienen problemas y mucho más. No puedo parar de escribir y por eso estoy actualizando relativamente rápido últimamente, pero creo que esperaré un poco sus comentarios entre capítulos porque sino no me entero lo que piensan. Muchas gracias por comentar, es genial leer comentarios contundentes y espero sigan haciéndolo.

_Coman sus vegetales, escuchen "The Remus Lupins" y distraigan a alguien. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	23. Verdaderas necesidades

**Verdaderas necesidades **

Empezó a amanecer y como todos los meses Remus se quejó internamente de su sangre maldita. La transformación duraba un minuto con trece segundos. Peter, James y Sirius lo habían cronometrado hace más de veinte años en ese mismo lugar. No importaba si ese mes la luna no era tan potente, si su mente estaba relajada y libre de problemas o si tomaba la poción matalobos, ese minuto con trece segundos se encargaba de desgarrar sus músculos y quebrar cada uno de sus huesos.

Aun desnudo y tirado en el piso de la Casa de los Gritos, Remus se inspeccionó. No tenía ninguna herida que no desapareciera con la habilidad de Poppy, solo unos moretones y un dolor que le impedía levantarse. Se arrastró adolorido y con punzadas hasta la mesa de noche, abrió el cajón y sacó su varita. Se recostó con dificultad en la cama y con un movimiento de su varita las sabanas lo cubrieron.

Estiró la mano para encontrar en el cajón un frasco de poción. Un poco de dolor desapareció y sus parpados empezaron a pesarle. La experiencia de más de treinta años de ser un hombre lobo le decía que debía dormir si quería sentirse mejor.

Trescientas noventa y ocho transformaciones en su cuerpo y aun no se hacía más fácil. Aunque cada mes pasaba por lo mismo, los minutos antes de su transformación lo llenaban de miedo, la luna llena lo aterraba, nada de eso iba a cambiar, no importaba cuanta experiencia como hombre lobo tuviera.

Remus despertó en una camilla con la cara de Poppy encima.

\- No importa cuantas veces te haya visto así, Remus - comentó la enfermera - siempre pienso que no vas a despertar.

No tenía fuerzas para responder pero le dio una sonrisa débil. La mujer movía su varita, examinando cada parte de su cuerpo, untando ungüento en algunas heridas y eligiendo pociones que dejaba en la mesa de al lado de la camilla. Trabajaba con habilidad y cariño, hablándole Remus pero sin esperar una respuesta. Le conversaba sobre los alumnos irrespetuosos que tendían a caerse de sus escobas o ser envenenados por alguna planta en Herbología.

Remus era como un hijo para la enfermera, ambos llegaron a Hogwarts el mismo año y ella era la encargada de que él pudiera recuperarse después de cada transformación. Ahora que existía la poción matalobos y que Remus era adulto llegaba a la habitación de la enfermería con muy pocas heridas, pero cuando era joven Poppy temió incontables veces por la vida de Remus.

\- Mi pequeño, Remus - sonrió la enfermera - ya no eres tan pequeño, ¿eh?

Verlo en la camilla le hizo recordar su primera transformación en Hogwarts, tanto Remus como ella estaban nerviosos. Él nunca había estado al cuidado de alguien que no fueran sus padres y ella, aunque había ayudado a uno o dos hombre lobos en su internado en San Mungo, jamás había tenido a un niño con licantropía a su cargo. Fue una transformación horrible, la inexperiencia, el miedo del pequeño Remus Lupin por no estar con su familia y el temor de que lo descubrieran, hizo que se descontrolara en la la Casa de los Gritos.

Aun reconocía las cicatrices de esa transformación, fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que no podría curar todas sus heridas y se sintió impotente. Esa mañana lloró, no era profesional pero no podía evitarlo, porque no quería creer que un niño de once años tuviera que pasar por todo ese dolor todos los meses, no era justo. Remus no entendía bien porque lloraba, pero a penas tuvo fuerzas, el chico sacó un chocolate de su mochila y le dijo que su madre siempre le daba uno cuando él estaba triste.

Desde ese momento Poppy siempre tenía chocolates en su escritorio y en cada transformación le daba uno a su alumno preferido.

\- Poppy - balbuceó Remus sacándola de sus recuerdos - quiero a Teddy.

\- Oh, mi pequeño - le susurró Poppy acariciando su cabello - tienes que recuperarte primero.

\- Lo necesito aquí - insistió Remus entre los delirios provocados por las pociones - conmigo.

Remus estaba cansado, las pociones hicieron efecto y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir. Poppy soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y fue a la chimenea. Si Remus necesita a su hijo, ella se encargaría de traerlo al castillo y cuidarlo cuando él estuviera en clases, ya lo había hecho en tres ocasiones antes de navidad y la sonrisa de Remus cuando tenía a Teddy en brazos era suficiente para ella.

Habló con Minerva y luego con Andrómeda a quien ya conocía de sus años en Hogwarts y porque la torpeza de su hija la hizo una visitante recurrente de la enfermería del castillo y muchas veces había tenido que comunicarle sobre sus _"pequeños"_ accidentes. No fue fácil convencerla de separarse de su nieto, más cuando Remus se acababa de transformar, pero Andrómeda cedió, aunque no le gustaba separarse de lo único que le recordaba a Nymphadora, sabía que Teddy tenía que pasar tiempo con su padre.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Poppy cargaba a un niño de nueve meses con el pelo azul eléctrico y que movía una sonajero que cambiaba de color con cada movimiento. Andrómeda se quedó conversando con ella un buen tiempo, pero cuando vio que llegó un alumno con la cabeza hinchada por un hechizo mal realizado, se despidió de la enfermera para aprovechar su viaje e ir a tomar té con McGonagall.

\- Dile a Remus que quiero que me escriba todos los días para saber como está mi nieto - sonrió Andrómeda antes de irse - Y que tenga cuidado, porque ya está moviendo algunos objetos con magia, nada muy fuerte, pero mejor que lo sepa.

Poppy transfiguró una de las camillas en un corral para Teddy jugara mientras ella trabajaba, retó al alumno de la cabeza hinchada y a su amigo, por estar haciendo magia irresponsablemente y con un sencillo contra hechizo a cabeza del alumno volvió a la normalidad. Teddy gateaba, balbuceaba y llamaba la atención de cada persona que entraba a la enfermería. Había descubierto que si cambiaba de color cabello, las alumnos le prestaban atención.

Cuando la enfermería estaba vacía y Poppy alimentaba a Teddy, escucharon que Remus despertaba.

\- ¿Poppy? - escuchó que la llamaba detrás del Biombo que lo ocultaba de los alumnos - Creo que ya puedo volver a mi despacho.

\- No sin que te revise - le recordó Poppy viendo como Teddy que ya sonreía al escuchar la voz de su padre - además alguien quiere verme.

\- ¿Verme? - preguntó Remus aun adolorido - por favor dile a quién sea que quiera verme que no estoy disponible.

\- Él no aceptara un no por respuesta - insistió Poppy mientras llegaba al niño a la camilla - dice que no te ha visto hace un mes.

Remus la miró confundido por un segundo y luego enfocó su vista en Teddy que apenas vio a su padre empezó a balbucear y mover sus manos en busca de su Padre. El hombre lobo se apresuró a incorporarse en la cama y tomar a su hijo en sus brazos.

\- Mira cuánto has crecido - le dijo Remus a su hijo que ahora cambiaba su cabello a morado - eres todo un mago.

\- Andrómeda dice que ya ha hecho magia involuntaria - le comentó Poppy viendo como Remus lo miraba incrédulo y con una sonrisa de felicidad - y debo decir que le gusta llamar la atención de las alumnas.

Teddy río como si supiera que estaban hablando de él y luego golpeó a su padre con su sonajero. Poppy le hablaba al niño como si le entendiera, le decía que no debía atacar a su padre y que debía cuidarlo. Mientras lo hacía, revisaba a Remus para saber si estaba en condiciones de volver a su habitación. Después de unos cuantos hechizos y una lista de pociones y horarios, le permitió a Remus irse de la enfermería.

\- Sabes que deberías descansar - le recordó Poppy - que estés bien no significa que no haya dolor.

\- Puedo soportarlo - sonrió el hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla y cargando a su hijo - eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes?

\- Solo hago mi trabajo, Remus - sonrió la enfermera - mañana lleva a Teddy a desayunar, me lo traeré para acá y lo vienes a buscar después de tus clases.

\- Si, señora - contestó Remus como si estuviera en el ejercito.

Teddy había decidido dormir en sus brazos mientras volvía a su habitación, su cuerpo aun le dolía y sabía que podía hacer levitar a su hijo en vez de cargarlo como lo había hecho con el bolso que Andrómeda había arreglado para Teddy, pero no quería separarse de él, quería cargarlo, sentir como roncaba sutilmente en su hombro. Podía notar los cambios de un mes sin ver a su hijo, estaba más grande y por como había notado en la enfermería, ahora no le gustaba que lo cargaran, quería gatear por todos lados y _"hablar"_ con todo aquel que se le acercara.

Cuando llegó a su habitación dejó a Teddy en la cuna para que siguiera su siesta mientras se recostaba en su cama y se rodeó de pergaminos con deberes. Apareció un té y empezó a corregir trabajos y planear clases hasta que Teddy se despertó.

\- Ya adelanté trabajo - le habló Remus tomando su hijo - ¿que quieres hacer?

Remus se rió de si mismo por estar esperando una respuesta de Teddy, que ahora miraba la mesita de noche y cambiaba su cabello de morado a rosa chicle, igual que el de la mujer de la foto que él estaba mirando.

\- Tenías que usar ese color, ¿verdad?, déjame decirte que si tu madre estuviera aquí - le dijo Remus con una sonrisa acercando la foto - quemaría todos estos pergaminos y nos diría que necesitamos divertirnos - el niño empezó a reírse - oh, no Teddy, no voy a quemar mi trabajo para que te diviertas, pero buen intento.

Los Lupin pasaron horas viendo fotografías, jugando con magia, con sus juguetes y dejando rastros de comida de bebé por toda la habitación. Para desgracia de Remus, Teddy descubrió lo entretenido que era gatear debajo de la cama y salir por el otro lado cuando su padre estaba apunto de alcanzarlo para sacarlo de ahí. Se hizo de noche cuando Teddy empezó quejarse, como lo hacía siempre que quería dormir. Su padre se preguntó cómo es que su hijo terminó con tantos adhesivos mágicos de figuras que cambiaban de color en cara y decidió que era momento de bañarlo.

Luego de prepararlo para ir a la cama, darle leche y acostarlo, Remus se encargó de hacerlo dormir contándole historias sobre su madre. Nunca iba a dejar de contarle sobre las locuras de Nymphadora Lupin, aunque quizá iba a omitir algunas vergonzosas caídas por las escaleras.

\- Buenas noches, Teddy - se despidió Remus dándole un beso en la nariz - nos vemos en unas dos horas, cuando empieces a despertarte en la noche.

Remus ordenó su trabajó y se durmió con los músculos adoloridos, sentía que su cuerpo iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en la cara. No importaba el dolor, ni tener que interrumpir su sueño unas cuantas veces porque Teddy se despertaba, él lo valía.

\- Desayuno en el Gran Comedor y luego con Poppy - anunció Remus en la mañana mientras despertaba a su hijo - no me mires así, Teddy, hay que levantarse.

Teddy lloró y chilló, al igual que su madre, no era una persona de mañanas. Fue una lucha prepararlo, pero luego de unos minutos y varios cambios de color de pelo, Teddy empezó a reír. Remus dejó el bolso cerca de su hijo para que eligiera que quería ponerse, como siempre lo hacía. Cuando vio que su hijo tomó el uniforme en miniatura del equipo de Gryffindor que Harry le había dado para navidad, intentó ocultarlo y elegir otra cosa, pero el niño no se calmó hasta que su padre lo vistió con su elección.

\- Eres tan terco como tu madre, ¿seguro que quieres elegir eso? - le preguntó viendo a su hijo cambiar su pelo a rojo, como el de su ropa - creo que solo quieres impresionar a la novia de tu padrino, Teddy, pero te recuerdo que ella tiene novio.

Remus tomó a su hijo y se dirigió al gran comedor. En el camino su hijo se encargó de que una cantidad considerable de alumnas cayera a sus pies y lo piropearan. Hogwarts no estaba acostumbrado a tener menores de once años, menos bebés, por lo que las alumnas siempre amaban que Teddy viniera a visitar a su padre.

Al entrar al gran comedor, Remus sentó en la mesa de profesores con su hijo en sus piernas porque al parecer al pequeño Lupin no le agradaba la silla alta que tenía a su lado.

\- Edward podría ser un magnifico Ravenclaw - comentó Flitwick cuando lo vio con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

\- No te apoderes del niño, Filius - se quejó Sprout - Nymphadora era sin duda una Hufflepuff, torpe a más no poder, pero una Hufflepuff por completo y su hijo podría serlo también.

Horace Slughorn, que acababa de llegar a su asiento miró al pequeño que acababa de lograr que su padre le diera el juguete que quería.

\- ¡Boberias! Miren como domina a su padre para obtener lo que quiere, reconozco a un Slytherin cuando lo veo - comentó Slughorn - No deberías presionarlo con ese uniforme de Gryffindor, Remus.

\- Créeme, Horace, es culpa de Harry - río Remus mientras su hijo metía las manos y su juguete en su plato - Teddy no quiso usar usar nada más que su uniforme de quidditch.

\- ¿Ven? - sonrió Minerva con una sonrisa orgullosa - El bebe ya sabe cual es la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

\- No es bueno que un director de Hogwarts comente sus preferencias, Minerva - le recordó Flitwick- el próximo año deberás encontrar un remplazo para Jefe de Casa de los leones, sabes que solo te permitieron mantener todos tus cargos por este año.

Remus se encargó de cuidar a su hijo y alimentarlo, mientras los jefes de casa continuaban una inofensiva y bastante recurrente batalla sobre casas de Hogwarts.

\- ¡Remus Lupin! - gritó una pelirroja que se había acercado corriendo a la mesa de los profesores - ¿Teddy está aquí y no me avistaste? No lo veo desde las vacaciones y lo ocultas de su divertida tía Ginny, exijo pasar mi desayuno con esta hermosura.

\- Ginevra Weasley, es profesor Lupin en el castillo ¿recuerdas? - le regañó Hermione que acababa de llegar donde su amiga - ahora volvamos a la mesa de Gryffindor y dejemos a Teddy con su padre para que nosotras lo veamos después de clases, ¿Te parece? - Hermione miró a Remus - intenté detenerla, en serio, pero corrió y es más rápida que yo - su mirada se dirigió al pequeño que ahora balbuceaba y estiraba sus manos hacía las dos chicas - ¡Oh! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Mira que grande estás, Teddy, te extrañé tanto.

\- Sabía que no te resistirías a sus encantos- se burló Ginny con una sonrisa - ¡Mira su uniforme!, quiere entrar al equipo - la chica se acercó aun más al pequeño y le agarró sus cachetes haciendo que Teddy cambiara su pelo a verde - como capitana del equipo te nombro jugador honorario de Gryffindor.

\- Buenos días a ustedes también, chicas - río Remus al igual que el resto de los profesores - un gusto verlas esta mañana.

Teddy seguía con las manos extendidas hacía las dos chicas mientras cambiaba sin parar el color de su cabellera y resignado, Remus se levantó, dio la vuelta a la mesa de los profesores y le entregó su hijo a Ginny.

\- Si él también nos extrañaba - comentó Ginny abrazando al pequeño - No puedo creer cuánto ha crecido en solo un mes.

Remus miró a su hijo mover sus manos hacía su nariz cada vez que la pelirroja se la tocaba y le decía que se la había robado. Al parecer todo el castillo lo miraba, porque varias cabezas se enfocaron en los tres. En todas partes, su hijo se convertía en el centro de atención, era un niño nacido en medio de una guerra y todos lo conocían y sabían su historia. Cada mujer quería llenarlo de afecto y Teddy lo disfrutaba. A veces Remus creía que su pequeño hijo se aprovechaba de la situación.

Si, su hijo se aprovechaba de ser tan adorable. Esta vez logró que Ginny sacara una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo mientras se alejaba de Hermione y Remus para pasear a Teddy por el Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hermione sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos - luces como si no hubieses descansado y ayer fue tu transformación, por favor no me digas que no descansaste porque...

\- Poppy trajo a Teddy ayer y no pude descansar bien en la noche - se apresuro a decir Remus con una sonrisa amable - pero no te preocupes, me revisó y estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

\- Remus, si no te recuperas completamente al principio de tu transformación - insistió Hermione pasando su brazo en el de su profesor - debes descansar bien o tendrás un mes muy difícil y tu próxima transformación será...

\- Lo sé, Hermione, no necesito el sermón - le cortó el hombre con seriedad y soltando su brazo de la chica - llevo años haciendo esto, se las consecuencias de lo que hago, gracias.

Hermione trató de no mostrar ningún sentimiento, estaban en medio del Gran Comedor, muy cerca de otros profesores, quería decirle a Remus que solo estaba preocupada por él, pero no podía. Intentó mantener la sonrisa y vio a Ginny acercarse nuevamente a ellos, ajena a las frías palabras de Remus.

\- Parece que te estás preparando para los siete hijos que quiere Harry - bromeó Hermione cambiando de tema - tu madre ya quiere nietos, ¿sabes?

\- No lo digas ni en broma - respondió Ginny con una mirada amenazante - no seguiré los pasos de mi madre, me conformo con consentir a este bombón, rompe corazones que Remus tiene por hijo.

Remus evitó mirar a Hermione, se sintió culpable de lo que le había dicho, sabía que solo se preocupaba por él, pero nadie le iba a decir que estaba mal dejarlo todo por su hijo. Tampoco quería pensar en ella, no era el momento para tener una crisis valórica de todo lo que había hecho con la chica. Lamentablemente, al contrario de él, su hijo parecía no querer ver a nadie más que a Hermione. Teddy que ahora tenía la cara manchada con chocolate miraba a su alumna con entusiasmo, estiraba sus brazos y hacía ruidos para llamar su atención.

Teddy se estiró hasta que Ginny lo dejó en los brazos de su amiga y al igual que en navidad empezó a jugar con su cabello como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Hermione le hablaba tranquilamente mientras lo paseaba por el pasillo del Gran Comedor, agitando su varita para sacar chispas que hacían reír al pequeño metamorfomago.

\- Teddy es justo lo que Hermione necesitaba - comentó Ginny mientras limpiaba su blusa manchada con chocolate - ¿no crees?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Remus por primera vez quitando la vista de su hijo.

\- Hermione se ha preocupado más de cómo otros se ven perjudicados y se olvida de que ella es la principal afectada de lo que ha pasado, siempre ha sido así - relató Ginny con un tono de preocupación - Yo intento estar para ella, pero no estoy en la mayoría de sus clases y los fines de semana tengo entrenamiento con las Arpías. Ella se encierra entre libros o vaga sola por el castillo y Hogsmeade, no se acerca a nadie, no es saludable - Remus nunca había visto a la pelirroja hablar tan seriamente - Y ahora Teddy la hace sonreír, le da lo que ella necesita y que no ha aceptado de nadie: _cariño_. Es obvio que no es lo mismo que amar a una pareja pero tu hijo es una fuente inagotable inagotable de alegría y Hermione lo necesita después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Ella estará bien, simplemente necesita tiempo ¿no crees? - murmuró Remus intentando no mostrar más emoción que la de apoyo - tiene a mucha gente que la quiere.

\- No es tan así - le corrigió Ginny logrando la atención de Remus - con la guerra perdió muchas cosas, entre ellas, a sus padres y la sustituyó con mi familia y nosotros la amamos pero conozco a mi amiga, siempre intentará que todo esté en paz y en armonía sin importar si eso significa hacerse daño. Me temo que intentará alejarse de nosotros para no molestar a mi celoso hermano, o peor, se cerrará tanto al amor que hará algo estúpido, como estar con alguien sin esperar amor a cambio - Ginny miró a su amiga con algo de lástima - Hermione ha pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que no busque amor ¿no luchamos esta guerra por amor? - Ginny lanzó una carcajada y le dio unos golpes al hombro de Remus - lo siento, Remus, no debería estar diciéndote estas cosas, tienes razón, estoy siendo melodramática, ella estará bien, solo necesita tiempo.

Remus sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo a su estómago. Se enfocó en Hermione que ahora caminaba hacía a ellos, no miraba a nadie más que a Teddy que estaba en sus brazos sin parar de reír y cambiar su cabello de color. Se veía feliz, honestamente feliz, pero si Ginny hablaba en serio y estaba seguro que así era, Hermione estaba mal, verdaderamente mal.

Ella había logrado que sus transformaciones fueran un poco más llevaderas al eliminar sus necesidades sexuales y lo había convencido de que ambos se estaban beneficiando con lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora era obvio que se había engañado, que había justificado lo injustificable. Ella necesitaba mucho más que solo una relación carnal para liberar tensiones, ella necesitaba cariño y él estaba claro que él no se lo podía dar, si hace solo unos momentos él la había tratado fríamente solo porque ella se había preocupado por su bienestar.

Debían terminar.

_Él_ debía terminar.

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo, supongo que ya saben que se vienen problemas y bueno, confieso que quería mostrar un poco de la relación de Remus con Poppy, además que quería explicar como era que a veces Teddy estaba en Hogwarts (no puede quedarse solo cuando Remus da clases). También estoy desarrollando en mi cabeza el carácter de Andrómeda, porque es un personaje difícil. Es una Black, casada con un hijo de muggles que murió en la guerra al igual que su hija que se casó y tuvo un hijo con un hombre lobo que la abandonó durante el embarazo. Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes de Andrómeda. Y lamentó pedirles más cosas pero busco historias Kingsley/Hermione en inglés, español o alemán, sé que es una pareja inesperada, pero me he encontrado con unas historias bien escritas de los dos y me interesan.

Creo que hubo una confusión cuando hable de las actualizaciones, jamás dejaré de actualizar porque hayan o no hayan comentarios, solo dije que esperaría un poco entre cada capítulo (había actualizado con menos de 24 horas de separación), porque me gusta leer comentarios al escribir. En fin, ¡Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios!

_Griten bajo el agua, pidan un deseo a un caracol y recuerden sonreírle al espejo. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	24. Carnaval de viejas costumbres

No acostumbro a hacer notas de autor al principio, pero creo que debo hacer un recordatorio: **AUN NO SOY DUEÑA DE HARRY POTTER. **

* * *

**Carnaval de viejas costumbres**

Siete días después de su llegada, Teddy se fue en los brazos de Andrómeda y dejó a Remus con un vacío en su habitación y su corazón. Aunque estuvo poco tiempo en el castillo, Remus ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de terminar sus clases, ir a la enfermería y buscar a su hijo. No dormía mucho, pero disfrutaba jugar con Teddy, tenerlo a su lado y verlo crecer.

En toda la semana en que estuvo con su hijo, no recibió ninguna visita de _"distracción"_ de Hermione, supuso que ella tampoco creía que fuera adecuado (o cómodo) hacer algo con Teddy presente. Aun así, ella y Ginnyla lo visitaron unas tres veces para jugar y consentir al pequeño Edward Lupin.

Mientras ellas jugaban y disfrutaban del pequeño, él aprovechaba de corregir trabajos y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, mirarla de reojo. Debía descubrir que decirle, hablar con ella para explicarle que debían detenerse, que a ella no le estaba haciendo bien. Pero ya conocía el cuerpo de la chica y soñaba con ella casi todos los días, iba a ser más sencillo decirle que se iba a detener, que realmente hacerlo.

En un momento Teddy logró manchar a Hermione con comida y ella se quitó inocentemente su chaleco, haciendo que su blusa se levantase un poco, dejando ver la piel de su abdomen. Remus sintió que su cuerpo se excitaba rápidamente y tuvo que mantenerse tras su escritorio un buen tiempo para ocultar su gusto por el cuerpo de la chica.

Ahora, estaba solo en su despacho, habían pasado dos días sin su hijo y su cabeza se había dedicado a pensar todo el día en qué decirle a Hermione y en qué iba a hacer ahora que no iba a tener su cuerpo para liberar sus horribles tensiones por falta de sexo. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ella y si ahora que llevaba una semana sin ella sentía que iba a explotar cada vez que la veía, no quería saber qué pasaría luego de un mes.

Intentó convencerse de que estaba equivocado y que Ginny en realidad estaba exagerando en el Gran Comedor. Quizá Hermione necesitaba una relación fría y sin complicaciones, llena de experiencia física y falta de verdadero amor con un hombre casi veinte años mayor que él.

Le hubiese gustado creer lo que pensaba, pero no, él sabía que Ginny tenía razón, sabía que Hermione merecía más y sabía que solo estaba siendo egoísta por priorizar su satisfacción sexual en vez del bienestar de la chica.

Una lechuza picoteó su ventana,la dejó pasar para desatar el sobre de su pata y abrir la carta rápidamente, pensando que una carta era la distracción perfecta para dejar de pensar en su no relación con Hermione.

_"Remus, _

_¿Cómo estás?, supongo que estás bien porque Ginny me dijo que Teddy estuvo toda una semana contigo en Hogwarts, me alegro que puedas tenerlo a tu lado y que utilice el uniforme que le regalo. Aun así tengo algo de miedo de lo emocionada que sonaba Ginny en sus cartas, creo que estar con Teddy le ha hecho pensar en hijos y es un tema que no me gustaría tener que hablar con ella en este momento. _

_Te escribo para decirte que ya terminaron las remodelaciones en Grimmauld Place, al fin pudimos sacar a la madre de Sirius de la sala y que tú y Teddy tienen una habitación lista para ser usada en cualquier ocasión. Sé que me dirás que no puedes aceptarla, pero no solo lo hago porque Teddy sea mi ahijado, sino porque esta casa también es de Sirius y a él le hubiese gustado tenerte aquí. Ya esta amueblada, así que si algún día te cansas de Andrómeda o de tus padres, quiero que sepas que siempre eres bienvenido (En serio, esta casa es demasiado grande solo para mi). _

_Además estoy pensando en juntar a todos para reinaugurar la casa y me gustaría que pudieras venir con Teddy. Será en vacaciones de pascua, para que Ginny y todos puedan asistir. No será nada grande, solo amigos cercanos y en verdad me gustaría que vinieras. _

_También quería pedirte un gran favor. Le he escrito a Hermione varias veces y la noto extraña, cuando le escribí para decirle lo de la inauguración de la casa me contestó que se quedará estudiando en Hogwarts y que no cree que pueda asistir. He intentado disuadirla, pero nunca he podido convencerla de nada, es demasiado llevada a sus ideas, pero tú eres su profesor favorito, siempre te ha respetado y quizá te escuche a ti._

_Creo que está pasando por más cosas de las que me cuenta a mi o a Ginny y que trata de no molestarnos porque somos cercanos a Ron. Por favor habla con ella, tú siempre has dado buenos consejos y hablar contigo siempre me ayudó con mis problemas. _

_En fin, espero puedas hablar con ella y si no tienes tanto trabajos el próximo fin de semana podríamos juntarnos en las Tres Escobas, si no tomo un día libre de la academia para estar con Ginny, me matará. _

_Nos vemos pronto.  
__Harry"_

Remus golpeó su cabeza con el escritorio, no era una carta que lo alejara de pensar en Hermione, era lo contrario, era justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse de que terminar lo que sea que estaba teniendo con Hermione era la decisión correcta.

¡La chica estaba mal!

Empezó a escribirle a Harry de vuelta, lo felicitó por su nuevo hogar, le agradeció por siempre considerar a Teddy en su vida y le prometió que hablaría con Hermione. Terminó la carta aceptando su invitación a verse en las Tres Escobas y diciéndole que no se preocupe por Ginny, que según lo que había escuchado, no quería seguir los pasos de Molly Weasley y que Teddy saciaba todo instinto maternal que pudiera tener.

Estaba atando la carta a la lechuza de Harry, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

\- En seguida - dijo mientras le daba un poco de comida a la lechuza y le dejaba la ventana abierta para que volara cuando terminara de tomar agua.

Remus respiró hondo, sabía que era Hermione. Si fuera un alumno escucharía un "¿Profesor Lupin?" y si fuera un colega lo llamaría por su nombre. Hermione siempre tocaba la puerta sin decir nada. Abrió la puerta y como siempre la chica entró y el cerró la puerta, la trabó y puso los hechizos de privacidad correspondiente.

\- ¿Estás ocupado? - sonrió tímidamente Hermione acercándose peligrosamente a Remus.

\- Alto, Hermione - se apresuró a decir el hombre lobo intentando contener sus instintos masculinos - necesitamos hablar.

Hermione retrocedió y lo miró intentando descifrar lo que ocurría. Él estaba nervioso, se pasó sus dedos por el cabello y no la miraba, eso era una mala señal. al igual que la frase _"tenemos que hablar"_. La luna no estaba cerca y él siempre mantenía la calma en toda situación, más en esas fechas. Ahora parecía preocupado y nervioso.

Algo había sucedido, algo malo y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

\- ¿Alguien nos descubrió? - saltó la chica llevando sus manos a su boca - Oh, por Merlín, dime que no te despidieron.

\- No, no - negó Remus yendo a su escritorio para sentarse y tener un mueble separando sus cuerpos, disminuyendo la tentación de tocarla - ¿quieres sentarte?

\- No era lo que tenía pensado - comentó Hermione intrigada mientras tomaba asiento - Remus, solo dime que ocurre.

Remus apoyo sus codos en el escritorio y miró a Hermione. Había llegado el momento, pero cuando intentó hablar, encontró que no tenía palabras. El silencio se apoderó de su despacho.

\- Tenemos que dejar de juntarnos - dijo Remus con los ojos cerrados y aun con sus manos en su mentón.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta, ningún grito exigiendo una explicación, no recibió una cachetada, ni un puñetazo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro neutro de Hermione, mirándolo sin emociones. Sintió que la conversación no iba a terminar bien, cuando una mujer no reaccionaba, era una mala señal.

\- Esta bien - dijo finalmente la chica sin dejar de mirar directamente al hombre lobo - sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar, porque no somos nada, pero me gustaría saber por qué, ¿tiene que ver con que Teddy estuviera en el castillo? o ¿tuviste una mala transformación?

\- No, Hermione, no es nada de eso - le aseguró Remus aun sin entender cómo era que no le estaban gritando - todo lo contrario, he tenido las mejores dos transformaciones en meses - el rostro de Hermione cambió de calma a duda, frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza, iba a decir algo pero Remus se apresuró a hablar - Pero creo que esto no te está haciendo bien a ti.

\- ¿A mi? - preguntó Hermione - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ginny me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, que te estabas alejando de todos - explicó Remus intentando elegir bien sus palabras, estaba preocupado por ella - supuse que era algo normal con todo lo que te ha pasado, pero hoy me escribió Harry y me pidió que hablara contigo porque no irás a Grimmauld Place en vacaciones - Hermione abrió un poco sus ojos en señal de sorpresa - No podemos engañarnos más, Hermione, este _"arreglo"_ que teníamos era porque supuestamente no nos traería problemas, pero creo que solo te está dañando.

\- Al parecer todos tienen una opinión sobre mi - murmuró la chica sin una pizca de enojo en su rostro - para todos, o soy una aprovechadora come hombres a quien deben odiar o soy una victima deprimida que inspira lástima y preocupación - Hermione se levantó del asiento dispuesta a salir del despacho - creo que todo está claro y que ya no hay nada que deba estar haciendo aquí.

\- Espera, Hermione, no quiero que te vayas sin conversar bien las cosas - intentó detenerla Remus alcanzándola y tomándole el brazo - quédate para que podamos hablar de lo que está pas...

\- No hay nada que hablar, Remus - le corrigió la chica con una sonrisa y soltando su brazo - desde el principio dijimos que esto no era algo por lo que nos complicaríamos, siempre supimos que podía terminar en cualquier momento y si crees que no debemos hacerlo más, no estoy en posición de insistir - Hermione iba a abrir la puerta para irse, pero antes se dio vuelta y miró a Remus que la veía con preocupación - aun así, muchas gracias por todo, profesor Lupin, nos vemos en clases.

Hermione salió del despacho dejando a Remus inmerso en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente la conversación no había salido como él se lo esperaba, pensó que Hermione iba a querer hablar más, que iba a exigir explicaciones y que hubiesen algunos gritos. Los gritos siempre lo convencía que había tomado una buena decisión, pero ahora, en vez de eso ella logró de alguna manera se cuestionara todo lo que creía, pero se convenció de que debía dejar el tema de lado, ella estaría mejor sin él.

No podía ser egoísta.

Se sentó en el escritorio e intentó enfocarse en su trabajo, tenía atrasadas las correcciones de los exámenes de preparación para los T.I.M.O.S., pero a pesar de que eran respuestas de alternativas y que no necesitaba pensar mucho para terminarlas, se vio recurrentemente pensando en las palabras de Ginny, mirando de reojo la carta de Harry y suspirando al ver el escritorio que estaba usando.

Era difícil trabajar en el lugar donde Hermione había estado desnuda.

Aun era temprano y no había terminado con la corrección, pero decidió ir al Gran Comedor para cenar, necesitaba ver a otras personas, alejarse de sus pensamientos. Quizá una conversación ligera con Horace o un debate histórico con Filius lo ayudaría a centrarse. Pero cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y Horace le habló sobre como uno de sus ex alumnos le había regalado entradas para un importante partido de quidditch, Remus no lo escuchaba, miraba de reojo hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Había soportado meses sin relaciones sexuales y ahora que solo había pasado una semana no podía controlarse. Estaba obsesionado como un adolescente con el cuerpo de Hermione, que ahora hablaba con Luna Lovegood con cotidianidad. Se sintió incomodo cuando ella se quitó su chaleco, preguntándose si lo había hecho apropósito y perdió el apetito cuando se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo recuerdos demasiado vividos al ver como Hermione llevaba lentamente su tenedor a su boca.

\- Minerva - dijo tomando una decisión drástica - saldré del castillo esta noche.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber? - preguntó la directora al darse cuenta de que no era una pregunta.

\- Un inesperado incidente - respondió con seriedad - debo visitar una manada de hombres lobo, pero volveré en la madrugada.

Minerva McGonagall arqueó sus cejas en sorpresa para luego volver a la normalidad. Asintió con la cabeza, aprobando su viaje y pidiéndole que se cuidara. Remus seguía con la mirada seria, quizá había tomado una decisión precipitada, pero era la mejor forma de hacer lo correcto (o al menos, lo menos incorrecto). Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación y se cambió su atuendo de profesor por ropa más cómoda, tomó su túnica de viaje y luego de asegurarse de llevar algo de dinero y su varita se dispuso a salir del castillo.

Cuando estaba fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, en la zona donde podía aparecerse, Remus miró su mano izquierda, desnuda. Hace un buen tiempo que había dejado de usar su alianza de matrimonio, pero eso no quería decir que no pensaba en Tonks todos los días y que ahora no sentía que la estaba traicionando.

\- Lo siento, Dora - murmuró antes de aparecerse.

Remus apareció en los límites de Wetherby. Era el inicio de febrero y él sabía que en esas fechas una de las manadas que conocía usaba ese lugar como punto de asentamiento. Caminó decidido por el camino, sin importarle el frío o la humedad.

Veinte minutos de caminata pudo ver las fuertes luces del carnaval nómada y siguió avanzando. Mientras más se acercaba a las luces, más personas aparecían, se escuchaban los gritos y carcajadas de los niños y el olor a caramelo. Niños corriendo con algodones de dulce y palomitas, familias muggles que volvían a la ciudad y parejas tomadas de la mano que se apegaban para abrigarse.

Estaba en el lugar correcto.

Los carnavales eran uno de los estilos de vida que algunas mandas de hombre lobo tomaba, era una manera de eludir el estricto registro del Ministerio de Magia y una forma de financiar sus vidas a través de espectáculos de fenómenos, venta de alimentos y en algunos casos drogas ilegales. Si bien era un carnaval de hombres lobo, los carnavales contaban con otros miembros del bajo mundo mágico. Squibs que no pudieron establecerse con los muggles, magos cuyas varitas habían sido destruidas y algunos muggles que actuaban en los espectáculos.

Después de la muerte de los Potter, él se quedó solo, creyendo que Peter había muerto y que Sirius lo había traicionado. Mientras todo el mundo mágico celebraba la caída de Lord Voldemort, Remus sentía que todo lo bueno de su vida había terminado. Quiso alejarse del mundo mágico y llegó a ese carnaval. Al principio costó que el resto de la manada lo aceptase, no era común que un hombre lobo que había sido mordido en su infancia tuviera una varita y eso los intimidaba, pero Remus demostró ser trabajador y logró conectarse con el resto. No estaba orgulloso del estilo de vida que había llevado ahí, parecía decente vivir trabajando en un carnaval, pero era un ambiente tóxico, lleno de odio y adicciones.

\- Pensé que tu guerra había terminado, Lupin - escuchó a su espalda - ¿O ahora vienes a interceder por tu Ministerio?

\- Ulmer - dijo Remus antes de darse la vuelta - es un insulto que creas que vengo en nombre del Ministerio.

Remus se dio vuelta y le sonrió al hombre fornido y de cabello oscuro que tenía en frente. Ulmer era el jefe de la manda y dueño del carnaval, un hombre lobo desde los nueve años, edad en que su padre, el antiguo líder de la manada, lo transformó para seguir con el linaje. El hombre se acercó a Remus y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Aunque vivían vidas completamente diferentes ambos se consideraban grandes amigos.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprende verte - comentó el hombre lobo - dejemos que el resto se encargue de cerrar los puestos y despachar a la gente, debemos celebrar tu visita.

Ulmer lo llevó al final del carnaval, donde estaban instalados los carros de la caravana y carpas de la gente del carnaval. Habían fogatas y mesas donde algunas personas conversaban y tomaban sin detenerse. Remus reconoció a los hombre lobo de inmediato, muchos habían sido sus compañeros y compañeras en su época de depresión, los que lo acompañaban con alcohol barato y jugando a las cartas. La mayoría estaba vestido con ligeras ropas a pesar del frío y gruñían mientras apostaban, tomaban o discutían.

\- Supongo que aceptaras unos tragos - insinuó Ulmer invitándolo a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías y Remus asintió - ¿Te quedarás?

\- Tengo que trabajar en la mañana - respondió Remus mientras veía que el hombre lobo levantaba la mano para que le trajeran una botella - será una visita corta.

\- Una lástima, siempre me ha gustado que vengas - se quejó Ulmer - ¿un buen trabajo?

\- Profesor en Hogwarts - sonrió Remus - contrato indefinido.

\- Siempre apuntaste alto, Lupin - río el hombre lobo - un héroe de guerra, por lo que he oído.

\- Sabes que no me gustan esos términos - le recordó Remus justo cuando los interrumpió una mujer de no más de veinticinco años.

La mujer se acercó a la mesa con dos vasos y una botella sin etiqueta. Ulmer le dio una palmada en el muslo y ella miró a Remus con deseo. Usaba una polera rasgada, ajustada y con más escote que el necasario. Su minifalda de jeans dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y sus botas de invierno estaban cubierto con piel de animal. Su piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices, algunas aun rosadas, por lo que debían ser recientes.

Era una de las chicas que seguía a la manada, siempre habían chicas así en una manada, prostitutas que eran o muy valientes o muy estúpidas por estar dispuestas a saciar las necesidades de los hombres lobos. Siempre les interesaba ver a un extranjero y más si sabían que tenían una varita. Remus era el epítome sus deseos y la mujer se encargó de insinuarse descaradamente mientras le servía un gran vaso de un líquido amarillento.

\- La última vez que viniste tu hembra estaba esperando - comentó Ulmer tomando un gran sorbo.

\- Esposa, no hembra - le corrigió Remus lamentando que su esposa sea el primer tema de conversación - Dora murió en la guerra, pero Edward va a cumplir un año en abril.

\- Una lastima lo de tu... esposa - dijo Ulmer intentando mostrar respeto ante la muerte de una pareja - ¿Edward es de los nuestros?

\- No - negó Remus luego de sentir que su garganta se quemaba con el alcohol barato - su madre era metamorfomago, creemos que eso ayudó a que no fuera uno de nosotros.

\- Bueno, Lupin, estoy integrado - saltó el hombre luego de un silencio en que ambos tomaban - aun no sé que haces aquí, no es que no lo aprecie, pero siempre has tenido una razón para venir a mi carnaval.

\- La tengo - dijo Remus con seriedad .

\- No es la guerra, no es el ministerio, dudo que quieras que tu hijo conozca este lugar y si fuese algo de vida o muerte ya me lo hubieses mencionado - empezó a deducir Ulmer mientras miraba a Remus en busca de algún indicio - lo único que se me ocurre que querrías de este lugar es... - Ulmer miró a una de las muchachas que caminaban coqueteando con los hombres de la manada - ... cubrir necesidades.

\- No es algo que me enorgullezca - aceptó Remus bajando su vaso y mirando a su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con eso de controlar los instintos? - se mofó el hombre sirviendo más más alcohol - debes estar desesperado - Remus bajo la mirada a su vaso - ¿Malas transformaciones?

Remus estaba relajado, siempre sintió la confianza de hablar con Ulmer sobre todo lo que le ocurría como hombre lobo, quizá no compartían visiones, ni valores, pero él lo comprendía, entre todas sus burlas por ser un hombre lobo amansado siempre habían buenos consejos y había aprendido a confiar en él. Además el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto y le ayudó a decidirse a hablar de su actual problema.

\- En este caso no se trata de tener mejores transformaciones - comentó Remus logrando la atención de su compañero - se trata de evitar asaltar a una mujer por saciar mis instintos.

\- ¿Demasiadas tentaciones en tu gran castillo? - se burló Ulmer lanzando una gran carcajada - Hace un año me hubieses dicho que una sola mujer te bastaba.

\- Esa mujer está muerta - recalcó Remus tomando un nuevo sorbo de su vaso - estuve varios meses negándome a cubrir mis necesidades, no quería traicionar a Dora y por un momento todo estaba bien, pero...

\- El lobo fue más que el hombre - le interrumpió Ulmer - no tienes que avergonzarte, Lupin, es parte de lo que somos.

\- Es mi alumna - saltó Remus

Ulmer arqueó sus cejas y le sirvió más alcohol a Remus que se sentía asquiado al admitir que había estado con una alumna y a la vez libre al haberlo dicho en voz alta. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien. Ambos chocaron sus vasos y tomaron un gran sorbo. Remus dejó que el ardor lo llevara dieciséis años en el pasado, cuando tenía el hábitos de emborracharse con otros de su clase.

\- Eso no me lo esperaba - confesó Ulmer - ¿quince años?

\- Dicinueve o veinte - respondió Remus intentando decidir si tomar la edad con el gira tiempo o sin él - ¡Jamás estaría con una niña de quince años!

\- Esa alumna es una mujer, Lupin - le increpó el hombre lobo - es por eso que no nos regimos por reglas de ese ministerio, te estás culpando por algo natural.

\- Nunca debí tocarla, nunca debí permitirme aceptar sus insinuaciones - se lamentó Remus tomando otro trago - antes de ella estaba controlado y luego empezamos esa estúpida relación oculta de sexo libre y sin sentimientos.

\- Suena maravilloso - admitió el hombre tomando un trago - el sueño de cualquiera.

\- Ella no es cualquiera, ella no está bien, terminó con su pareja hace poco y los medios la persiguen, ella creía que yo la ayudaba a liberar tensiones como ella me ayudaba a mi - relató Remus con rapidez - pero no la ayuda, solo me estuve aprovechando y lo terminé, era lo correcto, pero ahora que estuve con alguien además de Dora... ya no me puedo controlar.

\- Los magos son tan sensibles - se quejó Ulmer pidiendo otra botella - escucha, Lupin, tienes una varita, puedes elegir a la que quieras de este lugar, puedes elegir a más de una si te gustan ese tipo de entretenimiento, pero creo que primero debes sacarte de la cabeza esa emotividad innecesaria que tienes, porque te conozco, saldrás de aquí avergonzado por algo que es parte de ser un hombre lobo.

\- No me gusta ser controlado por mis instintos - gruñó Remus.

\- Entonces no dejes que te controlen - comentó el jefe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - hazlos parte de ti, Lupin, acepta tus instintos - Ulmer tomó la botella que le pasó una rubia de no más de veinte años - todos aquí lo hacemos y ninguno a mordido a alguien en años.

Remus miró a su amigo servirle otro vaso mientras él procesaba lo que había escuchado. Había llegado a aquel lugar convencido de que haría algo incorrecto, de que deshonraría la memoria de su esposa, que avergonzaría a su hijo, que sería menos humano, pero Ulmer tenía razón. Su manada era de las más tranquilas de Inglaterra, cazaban, les gustaba jugar con personas, pero jamás las transformaban y aunque vivían en lo que el consideraba un ambiente tóxico, eran los pocos derechos que el mundo mágico les daba los que lo llevaban a estar ahí, no sus valores.

Miró su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha tomaba su vaso. Tenía que aceptar de una vez que Dora ya no estaba a su lado, que estaba solo y que no podía ir en contra de lo que era: Un hombre lobo.

\- ¡Tú! - gritó Ulmer apuntando a una chica - Debo ir a revisar los puestos ¿Por qué no acompañas a mi amigo?

Ulmer se fue y Remus sintió como unas manos se posaron en su cuello. Eran manos pequeñas y heladas que lo hicieron estremecer mientras intrusaban por debajo del cuello de su chaleco. Remus lanzó un gemido cuando la muchacha se puso frente a él y se sentó sobre él, posando cada pierna al lado de sus muslos y presionando sus caderas contra su cuerpo.

La contempló mientras ella pasaba sus uñas por debajo de su chaleco, como si supiera que tenía que ser ruda con un hombre lobo. Tenía la piel tostada y al igual que las otras chicas, tenía marcas por toda la piel, algunas de otros hombres lobos, pero Remus reconoció las marcas de drogas es su ante brazo. Era extremadamente delgada, senos pequeños, una retaguardia firme y llevaba un vestido diminuto que apenas cubría lo necesario.

Remus le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos mientras ella jugaba moviendo sus caderas sobre él. Su pelo era negro, liso y lo llevaba suelo, olía a nicotina y caramelo. Sus labios eran carnosos, su nariz recta, ojeras profundas y sus ojos café tenían algunas marcas rojas probablemente por el abuso de las drogas. Ella no podía tener más de veinte años, es más dudaba que tuviera más de diecisiete.

Era evidente que Ulmer lo había querido así, solo para mostrarle que tenía razón y él no se lo iba a refutar ahora que tenía a la chica encima. La besó con fuerza sintiendo un sabor a anestesia y alcohol en su boca. La chica se levantó y lo tomó de un brazo para llevarlo a uno de los carros de la caravana.

No hubo nombres, ni palabras y menos escrúpulos, solo Remus reviviendo sus días de carnaval, saciando sus instintos más salvajes, liberándose de años de represión y olvidándose de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Siento que me van a llegar comentarios sorprendidos por este capítulo, pero personalmente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, además que me encanta el nombre. Espero saber lo qué opinan y nuevamente, gracias por leer y agregar a favoritos.

No sé si alguien se lo ha preguntado pero ahora estoy usando un calendario lunar de 1999, Ulmer es un nombre nórdico que significa "gloria del lobo" y la idea del carnaval proviene de otra historia de la usuario _TheBookBully_ que tiene una historia Remus/Hermione increíble. Siempre he tenido una fascinación por el bajo mundo mágico, la vida nómada, los squibs, los magos sin varita, ya saben, Mundungus Fletcher. Creo que Remus sabe mucho de ese mundo y es parte de él, así que creo que es importante mostrarlo.

_Escuchen Given to Fly de Pearl Jam, coman gomitas de osito y seduzcan a la vida. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	25. De orgullo, alcohol y confianza

**De orgullo, alcohol y confianza**

Hermione era considerada una buena persona. Correcta, lógica, justa, amable y como todos sabían, inteligente. Pero ella también era orgullosa, muy orgullosa. Esta característica la llevó a tomar algunas decisiones drásticas en su vida, como cuando a los cinco años no quería aceptar que no sabía atarse los zapatos, así que usó zapatos con hebillas o con velcro hasta que llegó a la edad en que aprendió a hacer nudos o cuando a los siete años, en la escuela muggle, decidió que no saldría al patio para no enfrentar su miedo a los balones de football.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts su orgullo trajo consecuencias más radicales que cambiar sus zapatos o alejarse de un patio. En su primer año no quiso admitir frente a sus profesores que no tenía amigos, así que dijo que ella había querido enfrentar a un Troll de las Montañas. Y si eso no parece algo extremo, a los quince años no soportó que Ron Weasley no la invitara al baile de Navidad, así que aceptó ir con Viktor Krum, quien a pesar de ser una gran persona que terminó siendo su primer novio, no tenía absolutamente nada en común con ella.

Ahora, con diecinueve años, Hermione sentía que su orgullo estaba dañado otra vez. Remus Lupin le había dicho que debían terminar lo que tenían. Le habló de supuestos problemas que ella tenía, de algo que Ginny le había contado y sobre la nueva casa de Harry. No le importaba las escusas que él le había dicho, siempre supo que en algún momento Remus-soy-demasiado-poco-para-cualquiera-Lupin iba a terminar lo que tenían, era cuestión de tiempo. Lo que si le había importado y lo que había dañado su orgullo, era esa mirada de lástima que el hombre lobo había tenido sobre ella.

No podía soportar que alguien sintiera lástima por ella.

¿Quién era Remus Lupin para sentir compasión por ella? No había sobrevivido a siete años de guerra para que ahora alguien no quisiera acostarse con ella por lástima. Pero no iba a reclamar ni rogar, su orgullo no se lo permitía, iba a mantener la frente en alto, como lo hizo en su oficina, porque sabía que sin importar si las razones de Remus eran incorrectas, ella no tenía ningún derecho de exigir landa.

Y es que sus razones si que eran incorrectas. Él había dicho que ella no se beneficiaba de lo que ocurría y Hermione sabía que no era verdad, ella si se beneficiaba y mucho. No solo dejaba de pensar en sus problemas cuando estaba con Remus, sino que había aprendido bastante, no porque Remus fuera un profesor sexual, porque no lo era. Pero sentía que en ese mes había logrado conocer más sobre su cuerpo, sus gustos, sobre lo que pensaba y sobre qué era estar con alguien aunque no hubiesen sentimientos románticos.

Ella no era virgen cuando estuvo con Remus, su primera vez había sido con Ron y obviamente lo habían hecho más de una vez, pero era distinto, porque aunque ella disfrutó haber estado con Ron, Remus le hacía sentir confiada con su cuerpo, con sus marcas, con todo lo malo en ella. También era distinto porque había estado con Ron enamorada, lo hizo por amor, en cambio con Remus era por placer.

Nada más que placer.

Podía ir a hablar con él, explicarle que en verdad era ella la que estaba utilizándolo por placer, mientras que él lo hacía por necesidades biológicas, pero no podía, porque seguía siendo demasiado orgullosa para rogarle a alguien cualquier cosa.

No podía depender, no, no, no.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Ginny sacándola de sus pensamiento - ¿Estás bien? Te he estado hablando de los planes para mi fin de semana libre de las Arpías y creo que no me estás prestando atención.

\- Lo siento, Ginny, aun no despierto del todo - mintió Hermione volviendo a enfocarse en su desayuno - ¿Qué me decías?

\- Que si vas a dejar de lado tus estudios el domingo para ver a tu mejor amigo en las Tres Escobas - sonrió Ginny - debemos aprovechar que no tendré entremiento este fin de semana y que Harry puede venir a vernos.

\- Ginny, por más que quiera ver a Harry, no quiero estar entre ustedes dos - se quejó Hermione recién notando que Ginny ya iba por su segunda ronda de huevos revueltos - ¿Hay un gen Weasley para comer una tonelada de comida y no engordar?

\- No cambies el tema, Hermione - se quejó Ginny - extraño pasar tiempo contigo y Harry se muere por verte.

\- Si, pero es San Valentín, ustedes deberían pasar tiempo entre ustedes - insistió Hermione - ¿No quieres estar a solas con Harry?

\- Para eso está el sábado - contestó la pelirroja colocando más huevo en sus tostadas.

\- Pero no tenemos permitido salir el sábado - Hermione notó la mirada picara de Ginny y entendió a lo que se refería - Vas a escaparte el sábado para ver a Harry ¿verdad?, ¡Oh, Ginny! Sabes que quiero que pases tiempo con Harry, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas, le dije a tu madre que te cuidaría.

\- No seas cínica, Hermione, tú has estado saliendo del castillo todo este mes - se burló Ginny y Hermione empalideció al darse cuenta lo hipócrita que había sido - con Harry creemos que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, todos los periodistas esperarán que salgamos juntos el domingo y no nos dejaran tranquilos - Ginny se acercó a su amiga para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba - saldré en la mañana y volveré antes del toque de queda, vamos a ir a Londres muggle para que nadie nos siga, nunca he ido sin mi familia a Londres muggle.

Hermione sonrió al ver a su amiga sonrojada. Ginny nunca tenía tiempo a solas con Harry, no era que las vacaciones en la madriguera fueran sinónimo de privacidad, además que no importaba si Harry fuese el niño que vivió, Ginny seguía siendo la hermana de cinco pelirrojos que vigilaban en cada momento donde estaban las manos de Harry.

\- Solo espero que sean cuidadosos - sonrió Hermione - pero sigo sin querer interrumpirlos el domingo.

\- Hermione, Luna también estará - insistió Ginny rodando los ojos - así que no tienes excusa.

\- Entonces si - aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa - hubieses comenzado que Luna estaría allí. Ahora termina eso, tenemos clases.

\- Hablando de clases, ¿Sabes dónde está Remus? - preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas? - saltó Hermione algo paranoica.

\- No está en la mesa de profesores - respondió Ginny sin hacer hincapié en la reacción de su amiga.

Hermione dejó de escuchar a la pelirroja y miró por primera vez la mesa del fondo. Desde que llegó había evitado mirar para allá, no quería ver a Remus Lupin, pero ahora veía el puesto vació de su profesor y se preocupó.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Teddy? - sugirió Ginny asustándose.

\- No es como si nunca ha faltado a alguna comida - le tranquilizó Hermione aunque preguntándose por qué faltaría un día lejano a la luna llena - lo verás a las once, tenemos defensa a la segunda hora, Ginny, de seguro simplemente se saltó el desayuno.

Ginny tenía Adivinación, mientras ella tenía Aritmancia, pero su cabeza no pudo seguir el ritmo de la teoría que Septima Vector explicaba, estaba enfocada en generar innumerables teorías de por qué Remus Lupin no había ido a desayunar. Era normal que Remus no fuera a cenar, pero nunca había faltado a los desayunos, excepto cuando se recuperaba de sus transformaciones.

Cuando terminó la clase, Hemione se repitió que Remus podía haberse quedado dormido o simplemente tener que ir al Ministerio por algún trámite e insistió en que no era de su incumbencia las razones por las que él se saltaba una comida en el Gran Comedor.

Salió de la clase y se encontró con Ginny antes de entrar a la sala de defensa y se sorprendió al ver a Remus Lupin en su escritorio, con unas ojeras prominentes y unos cuantos arañazos visibles en el cuello. Parecía como si hubiese estado en una pelea callejera.

Quizá si le había pasado algo.

\- Buenos días, alumnos, hoy habrá una actividad práctica - anunció el profesor cuando todos los alumnos habían llegado - Hay veintitrés objetos con magia oscura en Hogwarts y tienen hasta el fin de la clase para rastrear, identificar y eliminar la magia oscura de los objetos. Es un trabajo individual y los esperaré aquí para que traigan los objetos. Solo para hacer esto más interesante decidí que por cada objeto que traigan se les recompensarán con veinte puntos para sus casas - los alumnos sonaban entusiasmados con la nueva tarea y los puntos que podían ganar para sus casas - El tiempo comienza ¡ahora!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse y salir del aula con sus varitas levantadas. Hermione, por otro lado, se quedó quieta.

\- Hermione - la llamó Ginny casi saliendo de la sala - ¿no vienes?

\- No debemos trabajar juntas, no se permiten los trabajos en pareja - le dijo Hermione aun sentada - saldré en seguida.

Ginny levantó los hombros y sonrió antes de irse de la sala. Hermione esperó a que un alumno que se había demorado en guardar sus cosas saliera por la puerta para dirigirse al escritorio donde Remus corregía pergaminos sin darse cuenta que no estaba solo en la sala.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Remus? - preguntó la chica haciendo que el hombre levantase la cabeza.

\- Hermione, tienen dos horas de trabajo en el castillo - repitió Remus notablemente cansado - aunque no encuentren objetos deberán hacer un trabajo sobre que técnicas utilizaron, así que deberías ir a trabajar.

\- No iré hasta que me digas qué ocurrió - insistió la chica aun con un tono calmado, acercándose a su profesor - Ayer en la cena estabas bien, ahora luces como si hubieses estado en una pelea y no estamos cerca de la luna llena. Solo te he visto así cuando volvías de las misiones de la Orden.

\- Y como en esos tiempo, no tienes por qué saber - le respondió Remus en un modo gentil - estoy bien, ahora creo que deberías empezar con la búsqueda de objetos.

\- ¿No me puedo preocupar? - insistió Hermione sin ocultar el tono angustia.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte - le sonrió Remus - estoy bien, Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se quedó mirándolo. Los arañazos del cuello eran acompañados por leves moretones. Miró a un lado, buscando algo que explicara lo que había pasado y no demoró en enfocar su vista en la capa de viaje apoyada en un lado del escritorio. Antes de que Remus pudiera evitarlo, la chica se acercó y la tomó sin importarle lo descortés que podía ser. No tuvo que acercarse mucho a la prenda para sentir el olor a alcohol, humo de cigarro y tierra.

Remus se maldijo por haber no haber desaparecido la capa de viaje. Cuando había llegado esa mañana fue directo a su sala de clases para preparar la clase de los de primero y luego fue a cambiarse y tomar una poción recuperativa, olvidando su capa ahí.

\- ¿Alcohol? - murmuró Hermione sacando conclusiones apresuradas - ¿En serio, Remus, de nuevo? No me digas que esto es una estúpida pelea en un bar, porque esta vez si que...

\- ¡Hermione Granger, ¿A qué te refieres al decir _"de nuevo"_?, no voy a permitir que insinúes algo así - le retó Remus mirándola con severidad, levantándose de su asiento y moviendo su varita para hacer desaparecer su capa de viaje - ahora vuelve a tu trabajo si no quieres que te quite puntos o imponga un castigo.

\- Esta bien, Remus, iré a trabajar - contestó Hermione con firmeza dando la vuelta al escritorio y poniéndose cara a cara a su profesor, sin miedo - pero antes debo decirte, no como alumna, sino como alguien que te vio tirado en el piso de la madriguera, borracho después de la muerte de Sirius y como la persona que acompañó a Harry a cuidarte y sanarte después del funeral de Tonks que esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas.

Remus tenía sus manos a sus lados, inmóviles, mientras Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza. Estaba aturdido con el abrazo y con la información. No sabía que Hermione lo había visto en el peor de sus estados, ebrio. No podía negarlo, era cierto que después de la muerte de Sirius bebió hasta que su hígado necesitó ir a San Mungo, pero siempre se aseguró de nunca interrumpir a nadie, excepto a Dora que lo cuidaba todas las noches.

Claro, excepto la vez que Arthur lo encontró intentando entrar a Grimmauld Place. El mago lo había llevado a La Madriguera, pero nadie lo vio, todos estaban dormidos, Arthur se lo había asegurado a la mañana siguiente cuando le entregó una poción para la resaca. Se lo dijo antes de decirle que Molly estaba preparando el desayuno por si quería quedarse, que había hecho más comida que de costumbre porque... Hermione había llegado la noche anterior.

¿Era posible que lo hubiese visto?

Después de la muerte de Dora pasó dos semanas culpándose, encerrado en el ex departamento que Dora tenía cuando era soltera y tomando como si revivir a su esposa dependiera de cuanto alcohol tuviera su sangre. Harry se encargó de dejar a Teddy con Andrómeda y de quedarse con él dejando de lado cualquier responsabilidad que tuviera por haber vencido a Lord Voldemort. Por eso ahora era tan unido con Harry, él se encargó de ordenar el departamento, de llevarle pociones, de alimentarlo y de curar las heridas que se hacía en peleas con hombres lobos o en un bar. Se encargó de sanarlo después de la transformación, de que cada herida se cerrara y no dejara marca.

Los brazos de Hermione lo aprisionaban y se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta que era obvio que Harry no había podido hacer esas cosas solo. Él era bueno en Defensa, sería un fantástico Auror, pero jamás había demostrado ninguna habilidad en hechizos curativos, era imposible que él hubiese podido sanar sus heridas producidas en su transformación, en cambio Hermione era la persona más capaz para hacerlo.

¿Ella lo había visto así de vulnerable?

\- Hermione - susurró Remus por primera vez moviendo sus brazos para rodearla - te prometo que no es lo que crees, que no...

\- ¿Y debo creerte? - le preguntó Hermione enojada y separándose de él - les prometí al señor Weasley y a Harry que no diría nada, ni a ti, ni a nadie, acepté porque supuse que era difícil para ti perder a tu mejor amigo y a tu esposa, que necesitabas una forma de desahogarte, por muy insana que fuese - Hermione temblaba de rabia - pero te vi, Remus, acostado con esa misma túnica de viaje en el sofá de los Weasley, inconsciente por horas en el departamento de Callejón Diagon y no te cuidamos para que vuelvas a lo mismo, ¡no hay excusa! - Hermione tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos húmedos - ¿O pasó algo para que volvieras a hacer esto?

\- Escúchame - le dijo Remus posando sus manos en los hombros de la chica para calmarla - Lamentó que hayas tenido que verme así, esos fueron momentos bastante difíciles para mi, pero créeme cuando te digo que no he vuelto a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¡Prefiero que me digas que estas drogándote en poción alucinógena a que me mientas! - le gritó Hermione olvidando completamente que ella era la alumna y él el profesor - No sé que piensas de mi, pero no soy estúpida, tu túnica huele a alcohol, es obvio que saliste del castillo ¡un día de semana! y no sé si te has mirado en el espejo pero parece como si hubieses sido parte de una pelea.

Remus pensó en cómo decirle que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, cómo explicarle lo que en verdad había pasado, pero no podía decirle_ "estuve con una manda de hombres lobo buscando como liberar tensiones sexuales con una prostituta ya que ya no puedo tenerte a ti para hacer el trabajo". _

No podía decirle la verdad.

\- No es lo que crees, todo esto tiene una explicación - le dijo Remus con voz calmada volviendo a acercarse a la chica - pero tengo mis razones para no decirte ¿Puedes simplemente confiar en mi, cuando te digo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse?

\- Siempre he confiado en ti - murmuró la chica como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba pensando - pero te escuché decirle a Harry que todo estaba bien, cuando no lo estaba - Hermione desvió su mirada, no quería mirarlo, no podía - Lo siento, Remus, pero no puedo confiar, no puedo creerte.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando sintió que dos brazos la atrapaban en un fuerte abrazo y aunque aun estaba muy enojada con Remus, Hermione no luchó para alejarse de él.

\- No sabes lo horrible que es escuchar eso - le susurró Remus apretando sus brazos.

Era horrible escuchar a alguien decir que no confiaba en él, pero era peor cuando lo decía Hermione, porque ella fue la que siempre había confiado ciegamente en él. Nunca olvidó como en tercer año descubrió su secreto y se lo ocultó al resto del colegio y a sus propios amigos. Ni siquiera lo comentó con otro profesor, temiendo que ellos no supieran.

Nunca nadie había sido así con él.

Sus amigos tardaron dos años en descubrir su condición y aunque lo aceptaron, ellos mismos reconocieron que al principio dudaron si él era peligroso y cómo no hacerlo si a todos los habían asustado en las noches con que el hombre lobo vendría a morderlos si no se comportaban. Y aunque eran amigos, Remus nunca pudo olvidar que cuando se supo que Lord Voldemort tenía hombres lobo en sus líneas, sus amigos desconfiaron y le ocultaron que el verdadero guardián de los secretos iba a ser Peter y no Sirius.

Era obvio que la Orden confiaba en él, que Dora incluso lo había amado y que ahora no recibía tantas cartas alegando que un hombre lobo no debería estar enseñando a sus hijos, pero eso se debía a que ellos no lo descubrían de un día para otro, siempre había alguien que lo explicara antes de que lo descubrieran y siempre tuvo a sus amigos o a Albus respaldándolo.

Hermione era la primera persona que descubría por si misma que él era una hombre lobo y que no había corrido, gritado o maldecido. Y ahora, la escuchaba decir que no podía confiar en él y Remus sintió que algo se rompía en su pecho.

\- No puedes pedir que confíe en ti, cuando no me puedes decir por qué estás ebrio - le dijo la chica desde su pecho, aun sonando enojada - obviamente tú no confías en mi.

\- No estoy ebrio, Hermione - le corrigió Remus - y puedo decirte que hay muy pocas personas en las que confíe tanto como confío en ti - le respondió Remus acariciándole el cabello - pero no quiero que estés preocupándote por asuntos que no deben preocuparte.

\- Es como si me pidieras que no me preocupara por Harry o por Ron- insistió la chica relajándose con las caricias del profesor - ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

\- Muy seguro - sonrió Remus al fin pensando en algo que podría tranquilizarla - ¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que Minerva sabe a dónde estuve anoche?

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? - preguntó la chica mirándolo desde su pecho.

\- Porque jamás te mentiría - le aseguró Remus dándole una sonrisa.

\- No me mientes, pero omites la verdad - cuestionó Hermione - muy conveniente, ¿seguro que no eres un Slytherin?

\- No quiero quitarle puntos a Gryffindor porque has insultado a un profesor.

Ambos habían olvidado el enojo y estaban conteniendo la risa, mirándose y abrazándose. Hermione sintió la anticipación, la misma anticipación que sentía cada vez que se escabullía por los pasillos del castillo para ir al despacho de Remus, sentía un cosquilleo que recorría su columna y sus mejillas empezaban a acalorarse.

No debía estar sintiendo nada, pero se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, era tan correcto y tan incorrecto al mismo tiempo. Quería decirle que quería darle un beso, que quería entrar a su habitación en ese instante y disfrutar como lo habían hecho durante todo ese mes. Pero no podía, no debía, porque él ya no quería y ella no iba a rogarle a nadie.

\- Perdón por entrometerme - se disculpó Hermione separándose de Remus y mirando el suelo para evitar que él notara sus mejillas - solo me asusté, pensé que habías vuelto a... no sé, eso, pero no soy nadie para exigir explicaciones y ...

\- No tienes que disculparte - le interrumpió Remus colocando su mano en su hombro - sé que solo te preocupabas y te lo agradezco, pero espero que confíes en mi cuando te digo que no pasa nada malo.

Remus sonrió con gentileza, como siempre lo hacía. Omitió comentar sobre que él creía que Hermione tenía todo el derecho del mundo de exigir explicaciones, si lo había visto en sus horribles borracheras. Respiró hondo pensando en todo lo que la chica había visto de él, estaba avergonzado, ahora no solo se había aprovechado de ella, sino que también lo había visto inconsciente y en un estado deplorable.

Definitivamente no iba a decirle que había ido al carnaval, pasaría de la vergüenza a la completa humillación. Además ahora no podía detener sus viajes, tendría que planear mejor cuando salir del castillo y claramente debía tener más cuidado con sus marcas. No había previsto que la chica que Ulmer le había presentado fuese tan salvaje pero si quería mantenerse de las tentaciones del castillo tendría que ver a las chicas unas tres veces al mes.

\- Creo que debo empezar la búsqueda de objetos - comentó Hermione separándose de él al darse cuenta que la _"anticipación"_ aumentaba - no quiero que Ginny me gané.

\- Toda la razón, señorita Granger - sonrió Remus dejando que la chica caminara en busca de su mochila - Aun con este retraso espero que vuelva con algunos puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione solo sonrió antes de encaminarse a la puerta con rapidez, Remus se quedó mirando como la falda de la chica se movía rozando sus muslos y supo inmediatamente que iba a tener que volver al carnaval antes de lo que había esperado.

\- ¿Sabes, Remus? - dijo Hermione antes de salir la puerta - aunque no me digas qué pasó, sigo confiando en ti.

Sin esperar una respuesta o algún comentario, la chica salió por la puerta, dejando a Remus paralizado en medio de la sala, confundido y sin saber que pensar. Esas palabras lo llenaron de algo indescriptible, algo confuso y no quería descubrir qué era.

* * *

Ay, por Merlín, ¿Están empezando los sentimientos? No sé ustedes pero después de escribir esto iré a decirle a mi pareja que confío en él ciegamente y que siempre lo haré. Estoy con el amor en las nubes últimamente y eso solo quiere decir que se vienen un poco de romanticismo, si les molesta, lo lamento, pero culpen al amor.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no es de mis preferidos, pero siempre quise escribir sobre lo orgullosa que es Hermione, porque al final el Troll y Viktor, todo fue por orgullo. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que escribir sea maravilloso.

_Bacardí, hielo, limón y Coca-Cola_

_**Simona Polle**_


	26. Déjà vú

**Déjà vú**

Los días que siguieron fueron sin eventos, Remus se tomó el tiempo de borrar las cicatrices y arañazos que no había alcanzado a tratar antes de sus clases del miércoles y aunque tuvo clases con Hermione el viernes, ninguno de los dos parecía insinuar incomodidad. Ginny seguía comiendo y entrenando como siempre, preparándose para el partido contra Revenclaw de la siguiente semana y Hermione simplemente estudiaba y seguía sintiendo que todos hablaban de ella.

\- Aquí tienes - le dijo a una niña de quinto que le había pedido ayuda con Aritmancia - marqué tus errores, pero tú debes descubrir como corregirlos. Apunté los capítulos que deberías profundizar para los T.I.M.O.S.

\- Muchas gracias, Hermione - sonrió la rubia - no sé que haría sin ti.

Hermione devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentaba sola en la sala común. No le gustaba estar ahí sola, porque siempre estaba concurrida y se sentía el centro de atención, además, siempre que se sentaba ahí extrañaba a Ron y Harry.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¿Dean? - dijo Hermione - hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias - respondió colocándose frente a ella - y tú, ¿todo bien?

\- Si, claro - contestó la chica frunciendo el ceño al notar que el chico estaba nervioso - ¿pasa algo?

\- No, todo bien, solo que quería saber si tú, ya sabes - Dean empezó a tartamudear y jugar con los dedos de sus manos - quería preguntarte si quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade el fin de semana.

La boca de Hermione formó una "O" y quedó paralizada ante la invitación. Pensaba que Dean le iba a pedir ayuda con sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. o con algún deber, incluso, por un momento pensó que Dean le iba a dar una mala noticia, porque estaba acostumbrada a recibir malas noticias, pero jamás había imaginado que le iba a pedir una cita.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Dean seguía parado frente al sillón jugando con sus dedos y ella lo miraba asombrada sin poder decidir que responder. Con todo lo que había pasado con Ron, Remus y lo que la gente creía, lo último que había pensado era en tener citas. ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría salir con ella si supuestamente estaba hasta con el Ministro de Magia?

\- Yo, Dean, este - farfulló la chica sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban - yo no estoy lista para salir con nadie, ¿sabes?

Dean bajó el rostro y formó un pequeña mueca, lucía decepcionado, pero rápidamente sonrió y le deseó un buen día a Hermione que sintió pena por el chico. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ser honesta, pero aun así, ver la decepción en su cara y que fuera por su culpa, era horrible. Vio a Dean subir a su habitación y se enfocó en el fuego de la chimenea, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

La invitación a Hogsmeade le hizo pensar en cuándo estaría lista para tener una nueva relación y cuándo sería correcto comenzar una nueva relación. Meneó la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No necesitaba una nueva relación, acababa de terminar con Ron, hace un mes o hace tres, no sabía en qué momento había sido la verdadera ruptura.

En un ataque maniático obsesivo, Hermione se encontró haciendo una lista de razones de por qué habían terminado después de Halloween y por qué lo habían hecho en Año Nuevo. Y como era de esperarse, Hermione se encontró otra vez moviendo su cabeza para alejar las estupideces que pensaba. La realidad era que no le importaba cuando había sido su ruptura oficial, lo que importaba es que Dean le pidió una cita y eso hacía real el hecho de que había terminado con Ron.

Tenía una vacío en el pecho, una desesperación e incertidumbre de lo que sería su vida ahora que todos los planes que había formado en su cabeza tendrían que cambiar porque todos involucraban a Ron a su lado. Ahora no tenía un plan, ni siquiera sabía dónde iba a vivir después de Hogwarts, porque ya no iba a alojarse en la madriguera y eso significaría que tendría que aumentar sus gastos, por lo que tendría que conseguir un trabajo de inmediato. Tenía bastante dinero en su bóveda, le alcanzaría para vivir, pero no para financiar más estudios. Debía encontrar un trabajo.

¡Merlín! Tenía menos de cinco meses para decidir qué hacer con su vida.

El pecho se le apretó, le costaba respirar y su pulso se aceleró estrepitosamente. La sensación de ahogo era desesperante y sus manos le temblaban. Inmediatamente Hermione colocó su cabeza en sus rodillas, intentando calmarse, pero solo empeoraba. El cuello de su estómago ardía y sintió un poco de nauseas. Era como si su cuerpo dejara de funcionar correctamente.

Miró desesperada para todos lados, en busca de algún conocido para pedirle ayuda, pero la rubia que había ayudado estaba lejos, Ginny seguía en su práctica y Dean había subido a habitación. Todos los demás estaban concentrados en sus actividades.

\- Tú - dijo con la voz agitada apuntando a un niño que estaba cerca - llévame a la enfermería, por favor.

El chico que había apuntado era un alumno de tercer año que abrió los ojos asustado y se acercó a Hermione como si le estuviera dando un infarto. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que él no tenía idea que hace, así que llamó a uno de los prefectos que la llevó directo a la enfermería. Camino rápidamente, sin poder recobrar un ritmo calmado en su respiración y aun sintiendo las nauseas que la hacían detenerse cada un, dos por tres.

Cuando llegaron a las enfermería Madame Pomfrey despachó al prefecto y sentó a Hermione en la orilla de una camilla sabiendo de inmediato lo que ocurría con la alumna. Le dio una poción para calmarse, la misma que le había dado antes de navidad y antes de que la enfermera pudiera hacerle preguntas o examinarla en profundidad, Hermione cayó dormida sobre la camilla.

Despertó algo confundida, no había nadie más en la enfermería y estaba oscuro. Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que eran casi las nueve con treinta y que había dormido dos reponedoras horas.

\- ¿Puedo irme? - preguntó Hermione cuando vio pasar a Madame Pomfrey - Ya me siento mucho mejor y aun alcanzo a estar ir a la sala común.

\- Primero necesito que me responda algunas preguntas, señorita Granger, este no es su primer ataque de ansiedad - le recordó la enfermera - necesito saber si hay algo que este causando tu estado - Madame Pomfrey movió su varita y una tableta con una ficha médica apareció en su mano - ¿Ha comido correctamente, Granger? - Hermione asintió y Pomfrey escribió - ¿Ha dormido lo suficiente?.

\- Nunca duermo mucho - respondió Hermione con honestidad - pero últimamente mi sueño a mejorado.

\- ¿Comió algo extraño? - siguió Madame Pomfrey y Hermione negó con la cabeza - ¿Está bajo situaciones de estrés?

_"... los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. se acercan, el mundo mágico me odia, mis padres están en Australia sin saber que tienen una hija, me acostaba con mi profesor de defensa, pasé por una guerra, terminé con novio que era mi mejor amigo pero que ahora me odia, a veces tengo pesadillas sobre Bellatrix Lestrange... no la verdad es que no sufro de estrés"_

\- No más de lo normal - contestó al final - sabe que siempre he estado en situaciones de alta tensión, ¿no cree?

\- Claro, claro - aseguró la enfermera para luego seguir con el interrogatorio- ¿Hay posibilidades de embarazo?

Hermione empalideció, dejó de respirar y empezó a sacar cálculos. Claro que no estaba embarazada, era imposible, tomaba su poción y si eso no fuera suficiente, Remus siempre hacía un hechizo contraconceptivo, ¿Podía eso afectar el funcionamiento de la poción?. No, no lo hacía, sabía que no lo hacía, alguien se lo hubiese mencionado, probablemente habría una docena de alumnas embarazadas en el castillo si fuera así y Remus hubiese preguntado si tomaba la poción. Aunque por otro lado, Teddy había sido un accidente, ¿no?.

No, no, no.

_Imposible._

\- No lo creo - tartamudeó Hermione aun pálida.

\- Son preguntas de rutina, querida - le aseguró Madame Pomfrey al ver que la chica temblaba - ¿es posible o no es posible?

\- Tomo mi poción cada mes - respondió la chica - pero supongo que es posible.

Madame Pomfrey apuntó a su útero, haciendo una figura bastante complicada con su varita. Un flujo helado jugueteó por su abdomen y Hermione se sintió invadida, atacada y ultrajada. Por instinto colocó sus manos cubriéndose el abdomen y la enfermera le dio una mirada amenazante para que las quitara. Luego de los dos minutos más largos que Hermione haya vivido dentro de esa enfermería, vio como de la varita salieron círculos morados e intentó recordar qué significaban, pero nunca había estudiado esos hechizos.

¿Por qué nunca había estudiado esos hechizos?

\- No estás embarazada - anunció Madame Pomfrey - supongo que fue solo un ataque de ansiedad, querida. Minerva me ha dicho por todo lo que has pasado, pero me preocupa que esto sea algo recurrente, es la segunda vez que llegas aquí por algo así y no podemos hacerte dependiente a las pocio...

Hermione no escuchaba a la enfermera, estaba inmersa en su imaginación. Antes había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad por su falta de planificación para su futuro, pero ahora estaba aterrada, aun no se le iba el terror de pensar en que hubo una pequeña posibilidad de haber estado embarazada. Se imaginaba rindiendo los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. con una panza inmensa, a Remus gritándole con Teddy en brazos mientras era despedido de su puesto como profesor. Podía ver la cara de asombro de Harry y Ginny, la de odio de Ron, la de decepción de McGonagall y Molly Weasley.

Por un segundo vio como su vida se derrumbaba mientras ella cargaba un niño muy parecido a Remus y sin saber que es lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Señorita Granger? - le picoteó la enfermera con la varita - ¿Me ha escuchado?

\- Lo siento, es que me ha dado un susto con la pregunta del embarazo - se disculpó Hermione con honestidad - no acostumbro a responder este tipo de preguntas.

\- Oh, lo siento querida, exámenes de rutina - insistió la enfermera con una mirada severa - no puedo apoyar el hecho de que las alumnas estén sexualmente activas en el castillo, lo sabe, señorita Granger - Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban - pero si toma su poción responsablemente no tiene de qué preocuparse - Hermione volvía a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración - ¿De dónde saca la poción?

\- La mando ha pedir a la droguería de San Mungo - contestó tímidamente Hermione - soy capaz de prepararla, pero prefiero asegurarme de que no hayan errores.

\- Perfecto - contestó la enfermera - bastante sensato, solo necesitaba asegurarme, hay algunas alumnas que hacen la poción a escondidas y no toman las precauciones necesarias, he tratado a bastantes intoxicadas a lo largo de mis años en Hogwarts.

No entendía bien por qué la enfermera le estaba dando esta conversación si había tenido un ataque de ansiedad hace tan solo dos horas, porque si quería tranquilizarla, no lo estaba logrando, es más, lo estaba empeorando.

\- Te voy a dar una poción de emergencia por si tienes un nuevo ataque de ansiedad - anunció Madame Pomfrey volviendo al tema principal - la calmara lo suficiente para que pueda dormir o venir a la enfermería y si la llega a tomar quiero que venga por una evaluación - le ordenó entregándole un frasco redondo en las manos - Esto no es la solución, lo único que puede hacer es relajarse, comer bien, dormir lo suficiente y no sobre exigirse, ¿me entendió? - Hermione asintió - Bien, ahora, ¿alguna pregunta?

Hermione quería decir que no, quería irse a su habitación y dormir, pero sintió el impulso de curiosidad que siempre tenía en clases. Se maldijo por tener preguntas en su cabeza y no poder contener sus deseos de conocimiento.

\- Si, tengo una pregunta - respondió nerviosamente - quería saber si el hechizo anticonceptivo afecta a la poción.

\- Para nada, la poción actúa sobre tu ciclo, en cambio la poción detiene el funcionamiento de tu útero - contestó Pomfrey con seriedad - Lo que si debe saber es que el hechizo es algo invasivo y avanzado, no cualquiera lo puede realizar bien, pero conozco sus habilidades - Madame Pomfrey sonrió en aprobación - lo que si puede afectar es el uso de otras pociones, la que le di solo afectará si la toma con frecuencia, por eso es una poción de emergencia. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Hermione quería preguntarle si algo cambiaba si se trataba de una relación con hombres lobo, pero no podía. Sería bastante sospechoso que una alumna preguntara por algo así y podría causarle problemas a Remus. Así que negó con la cabeza y se despidió de la enfermera para salir de la enfermería.

Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, era la hora en que solo los prefectos o premios anuales tenían permitido deambular haciendo guardias, así que aprovechó para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Lo último que había esperado de ese día era tener una conversación sobre métodos anticonceptivos con Poppy Pomfrey. El miedo de pensar, aunque sea por un segundo, de que podía estar embarazada, le hizo reflexionar aun más sobre el futuro.

Amaba a los niños, pero no quería un hijo, por lo menos no ahora. No quería ser madre joven, menos cuando como bruja su expectativa de vida aumentaba considerablemente. Le gustaba la idea de sus padres, quienes se conocieron cuando tenían veintisiete y treinta y tres. La tuvieron seis años después cuando ambos estaban consolidados profesionalmente y como pareja. Incluso con Ron se imaginó esperando mucho tiempo antes de empezar a formar una familia.

Porque si, había considerado tener una familia con Ron.

Su cabeza empezó a imaginarse que hubiese pasado si en verdad hubiese estado embarazada y sin darse cuenta, se encontró llorando desconsoladamente mientras caminaba. Se pasó los puños del chaleco por los ojos y apresuró el paso mientra hipaba por la falta de aire.

\- ¿Hermione? - dijo una voz tras de ella y no quiso darse vuelta porque lo reconoció de inmediato - ¿Hermione, qué ocurre?

Siguió caminando como si no hubiese escuchado y maldijo a todo a su al rededor por la mala suerte de que Remus Lupin estuviera haciendo rondas en ese pasillo justo en ese momento. Merlín la odiaba.

\- ¡Hermione! - escuchó más cerca de ella.

Intentó acelerar el paso, pero Remus le tomó del brazo y le dio vuelta, dejándola cara a cara con él. Hermione no quería verle la cara, no quería ser la vulnerable chica que lloraba frente a su profesor, ya había pasado demasiadas veces ese año. Así que simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su túnica mientras trataba, sin éxito, de no llorar. Las manos de Remus se acomodaron inmediatamente en la espalda de la chica, acariciándola para calmarla.

\- ¿Estabas en la enfermería? - preguntó el hombre ya que aun estaban cerca del ala de enfermería, Hermione asintió desde su pecho - ¿Alguien te hizo algo? - Hermione negó - ¿Quieres conversar? - Remus volvió a sentir una negativa desde su pecho - ¿Te llevo a tu sala común? - los hombros de Hermione se levantaron en indiferencia - Oh, Hermione, solo dime que necesitas.

Remus acarició su pelo mientras la escuchaba ocultar sus sollozos. Podía sentir como la agitación de la respiración y el olor a avellana de su cabello. Ella lo apretaba con desesperación, sin querer salir de su escondite. El pasillo estaba oscuro y hacía frío, pero Remus solo se enfocaba en la pequeña mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

\- ¿Confiarías en mi si te digo que no es nada? - preguntó Hermione cuando había dejado de hipar en llanto.

\- Claro - contestó Remus apoyando su mentón en el cabello de la chica - pero aun así me voy a preocupar.

\- ¿Y si te pido que no te preocupes? - insistió la chica temblorosamente.

\- Te diría que ambos somos unos hipócritas - rió Remus recordando esta misma conversación en la sala de defensa, un inesperado déjà vú - porque ninguno de los dos va a dejar de preocuparse.

La respiración de la chica comenzó a suavizarse, pero aun no quería salir en el pecho de su profesor. No quería enfrentar su cara, que él la viera con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas, no otra vez. No podía decirle que estaba llorando porque Pomfrey le había preguntado si estaba embarazada, era demasiado vergonzoso. Se separó lentamente del hombre colocando sus manos al rededor de su estómago y enfocándose el piso.

\- Solo tuve un ataque de ansiedad hace un par de hora - explicó la chica aun mirando el piso - pero ya estoy mejor.

\- ¿Poppy te dio algo para que te calmaras? - preguntó Remus preocupado y la chica asintió - ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan alterada si tomaste algo?

Hermione no respondió, no podía pensar en una mentira en ese momento, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansada a pesar de haber tomado una siesta en la enfermería. Apretó su abdomen en señal de nerviosismo, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, solo atinó a quedarse paralizada en medio del pasillo, dispuesta a enfrentar su destino. Remus notó su nerviosismo y se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla y la levantó con suavidad para que estuviera obligada a mirarlo.

\- Si no quieres hablar, no tienes que hacerlo - sonrió Remus con gentileza - pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa estoy para ti.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y marcadas por el llanto. Remus sintió el impulso de posar su mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar borró el rastro de las lágrimas. Hermione ya no estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza, sino que por el contacto de los dedos de su profesor.

\- Gracias - murmuró la chica sonriendo.

Se quedaron mirando en lo que pareció una eternidad y Hermione volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo de anticipación por su columna. Impulsada por el deseo, olvido su orgullo, dejó de lado el temor al rechazo y tomó la iniciativa. Dio un paso adelante, se puso de puntillas buscando los labios de Remus y le dio un beso corto pero lleno de ansiedad. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y se mordió el labio nerviosa por la reacción del hombre lobo.

La mano de Remus soltó la mejilla de Hermione, estaba perplejo, asustado, pero Hermione volvió a darle un pequeño beso que le recordó cuanto extrañaba el contacto con esos labios y se se atrevió a acercarla a ella y darle un beso de verdad. La sujetó por la espalda baja y la trajo para sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él. Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió el fuerte sabor de los labios de Remus.

Los extrañaba.

Se movieron torpemente entre sus besos hacía un costado, ocultándose tras la estatua de Gnog, el duende del siglo diecisiete que lideró una revolución que a Hermione no le importaba y empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Las manos de Remus se encargaron de acaricias los pechos de la chica y Hermione se atrevió a incursionar por debajo del chaleco de su profesor.

Hermione movió suavemente sus caderas contra su cuerpo y Remus gruño de place placer para luego mover sus manos por sus muslos. Subió lentamente su falda y Hermione tuvo que morder su cuello para ahogar un gemido.

\- Eso dejará una marca - susurró Hermione sin remordimiento.

\- Esto también - rió Remus abordando su cuello y mordiéndola.

Hermione tuvo que morder la parte interior de su mejilla para no gritar en medio del pasillo, estaba desesperada por sentir a Remus más cerca de ella y no pudo resistir un agudo gemido cuando el hombre lobo bajó con desesperación hacía su busto. Aun estaba vestida pero se podía sentir la piel turgente por la excitación a través del chaleco y como si eso fuera una invitación, Remus agarró a Hermione de las caderas y con autoridad la levantó para que lo atrapara con sus piernas. Ella acomodo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y Remus la arrinconó contra la pared de piedra.

No era la primera vez que hacían esto en un pasillo, pero nunca lo habían hecho en uno tan transcurrido, con tantas posibilidades de ser descubiertos, menos sin el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. En ese momento no les importaba, querían ese contacto, ese beso apasionado y aunque ninguno lo iba a aceptar, era excitante vivir el riesgo de ser encontrados.

La espalda de Hermione sentía el frío de la piedra, pero por dentro ella ardía de pasión por los besos y las caricias que Remus colocaba en cada centímetro de su piel. No tardaron en darse cuenta que había demasiada ropa entre ellos y que necesitaban sentirse más cerca, así que sin dejar de besarse con pasión, se deshicieron de todas las prendas que sobraban, Remus sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo anticonceptivo para luego incursionar dentro del cuerpo de Hermione.

\- Extrañaba esto - gimió la chica entre una de las embestidas.

\- Yo también - gruñó el hombre lobo sin detenerse.

Ninguno de los dos le tomó el pesó a las confesiones que acababan de hacer, eran palabras involuntarias pero honestas que no buscaban una explicación inmediata. Estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro como para pensar en explicaciones, así que se olvidaron de las dudas y como si nada hubiese pasado Hermione volvió a olvidar sus problemas y Remus sació todas sus necesidades.

* * *

Para ser honesta, este capítulo salió muy diferente a lo que esperaba, pero al parecer Remus y Hermione tienen vida propia en mi cabeza y se mandan solos. Ahora decidieron que no iban a esperar ningún capítulo más para _"beneficiarse mutuamente"_ y ¿quién soy yo para negarles eso?. Incluso Dean se suponía que iba a pedirle salir en otro momento, ¡Mi imaginación se volvió loca!

Como siempre, estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus fieles comentarios y espero poder escuchar sus comentarios de este capítulo.

_Vivan por siempre, sueñen de por vida y gruñan cuando quieran. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	27. Piuckinsgaggers y torposolos

**Piuckinsgaggers y torposolos**

A pesar de haber llegado tan tarde, Hermione se despertó veinte para las nueve de la mañana, encontrando una nota de Ginny que le decía que se había ido para encontrarse con Harry, que volvería antes de la cena y que si alguien preguntaba, le dijera que iba a pasar el sábado en cama. Por un momento pensó en mandar un patronus a su amigo para recordarle lo útil que era el hechizo anticonceptivo, pero se contuvo.

Sus compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente, aprovechando el sábado entre las sábanas. Hermione no disfrutaba quedarse en cama, le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar y para recordar. Así que cada mañana se despertaba temprano e iba a ducharse, el único momento del día que se permitía pensar en el pasado, en sentirse mal, porque era el momento en que veía su cuerpo.

Pudo ver algunas marcas nuevas en su cadera y sintió el dolor lumbar del ejercicio de la noche anterior, pero esas marcas eran buenas, desaparecerían rápidamente dejando a la vista solo las marcas de la guerra. Durante esos seis minutos de agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo ella se dejaba llevar por sus cicatrices. Eran marcas imposibles de eliminar porque estaban hechas con magia oscura. Frotó su muslo izquierdo, donde estaba la marca de la maldición que Dolohov le había hecho en la _Batalla del Departamento de Misterios_, cuando Sirius murió. Pasó por cada cicatriz de la maldición Cruciatus de Bellatrix, cuando se sintió más vulnerable y algunas marcas de la _Batalla Final, _el día en que todo acabo, o quizá, cuando todo volvió a empezar.

Pero el peor momento de la ducha era cuando veía su antebrazo. En el día estaba cubierto con un hechizo _"no-me-notes"_, pero en la ducha lo dejaba a la vista. Era la marca que más le afectaba, que le recordaba que para otros ella no era más que una _"Sangre Sucia"_ y que no importaba si hubiesen ganado la guerra, ella había sido marcada como un judío en un campo de concentración nazi, como Umbrige a sus alumnos desobedientes o a otros magos y brujas en la _Comisión de Registro de Nacidos Muggles._ Como un hombre lobo, que era marcado como bestia por el _Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_, incluso en sus días que no había luna llena.

Esos seis minutos eran el momento en que se permitía llorar, el único momento del día en que se exponía a ser vulnerable.

Todos le decían a Harry, Ron y a ella que eran personas valientes, que eran los salvadores del mundo mágico, que eran tan fuertes y resilientes, pero todo era una máscara que cada mañana en la ducha ella se sacaba para volver a colocársela cuando se vestía y se preparaba para enfrentar al mundo que supuestamente habían salvado.

Esas marcas eran el recordatorio de todo lo que habían perdido por ser el Trío de Oro. Harry perdió a su familia, sufrió con los Dursley, le ocultaron quien era y a los once años descubrió que todos sabían más de su vida que él mismo. Tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que no iba a tener una infancia normal, una adolescencia despreocupada, porque era_ el niño que vivió_. Tuvo que morir por otros y como buen Gryffindor estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ron, por otro lado, solo parecía alguien inmaduro, pero no lo era. Vivió a la sombra de sus hermanos, solo para después estar a la sombra de Harry Potter y a pesar de que a veces su mal genio lo dominó y los había abandonado en la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, siempre volvió como fiel compañero, luchando con valentía, poniéndose en riesgo por ayudar a su amigo.

Ron siempre había sido más de lo que todos veían.

Ella había perdido su cuerpo, no era por ser vanidosa, pero de verdad le afectaba tener su cuerpo marcado y había perdido a sus padres, porque después de todo, era imposible reconstruir sus vidas en Inglaterra. La verdad era que los tres habían perdido su inocencia y a veces creía que también habían perdido la sanidad mental, porque saltaban al ver una túnica oscura, tenían pesadillas de carroñeros y esperaban que el peligro apareciera en cualquier esquina.

Hermione meneó su cabeza para quitar los pensamientos de la guerra, porque ya habían pasado los seis minutos de ducha en los que se permitía sufrir por lo que había vivido. Apagó el agua, se envolvió en la toalla y se empezó a vestir sin desempañar el espejo, porque no le gustaba ver sus marcar en el reflejo y aunque era vanidoso, tampoco le gustaba ver sus ojeras marcadas o lo suelto que tenía el abdomen.

_Aunque a Remus no le importó eso anoche._

La noche anterior había sido intensa. Se sonrojó al pensar en cómo sus manos la habían tocado en lugares que nadie lo había hecho antes, en cómo ella desafió el hechizo silenciador que habían colocado sobre ellos cuando le chilló y rogó que no se detuviera. Estaba algo avergonzada por las cosas que había hecho y dicho, pero a la vez estaba orgullosa de no haber detenido lo que ocurría, al fin y al cabo, había pasado una vida limitándose y por primera vez se permitió hacer algo no por que debía hacerlo, sino porque quería hacerlo.

_Ambos se miraron temerosos después de haber caído en tentación y se entendieron a la perfección, se habían extrañado._

_\- Lo sient... - comenzó a murmurar Remus mientras se separaban_

_\- No, no lo digas - le interrumpió Hermione arreglando su falda. _

_\- Debemos hablar de esto, Hermione - le dijo Remus arreglando su pantalón - no quiero que creas que esto es..._

_\- Mañana - le susurró Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos - ahora debo volver a mi habitación, son casi las..._

_No pudo terminar la oración, estaba nerviosa. Terminaron de arreglarse en silencio, Remus estiró su túnica y Hermione enrrolló su bufanda. Se miraron en la oscuridad como niños temerosos, intentando descifrar que era lo apropiado en un momento como ese, ambos esperaban el rechazo del otro, pero sus miradas solo tenían curiosidad y anticipación. _

_\- De verdad creo que tenemos que hablar de esto - comentó Remus apretando sus labios y dudando de lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Puedes venir después de desayunar a mi oficina?_

_\- Por supuesto - respondió Hermione - nos vemos mañana. _

_La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor esperando que nadie le preguntara dónde había estado, qué había estado haciendo o peor, con quién. _

Hermione suspiró pensando en la conversación que tendría en unas horas y se tocó las mejillas solo para corroborar que estaban ardiendo a pesar del frío de la mañana del sábado. Salió del baño sin mirarse al espejo, se colocó un jersey y enrolló su bufanda para salir a desayunar. Los pasillos estaban helados y con alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Quizá era temprano, pero era el día antes de San Valentín, muchos chicos esperaban juntar suficiente entereza para preguntarle a una chica que lo acompañe a Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

Casi al llegar al Gran Comedor se encontró con Luna Lovegood. Era imposible no verla porque vestía un conjunto estrafalario, lila y verde, su cabeza estaba cubierta de pequeñas flores incrustadas en su cabello y estaba descalza. La chica levantó su mano saludando y Hermione sonrió amigablemente. Había aprendido a no solo pasar por alto las extravagancias de la rubia, sino que también a disfrutarlas.

Nada mejor que las sorpresas visuales de Luna para olvidar las tristeza de la guerra.

\- Un día encantador - comentó Luna con la mirada perdida mientras entraban al Gran Comedor - ¿no crees?

\- No sé si llamar encantador a este día - rió Hermione sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor - muy frío para mi gusto y nublado.

\- Pero lleno de sorpresas - sonrió Luna sentándose a su lado - Hubo Piuckinsgaggers en mis sueños y eso solo quiere decir buenas noticias, madre siempre soñaba con Piuckinsgaggers cuando habían buenas noticias.

\- ¿Por eso estás descalza? - preguntó Hermione intentando no preguntar qué era un Piuckinsgagger.

\- Oh, no, no tiene ninguna relación - exclamó la rubia - a veces es necesario liberar los pies un poco y sentir el camino, para no perdernos.

Si era honesta, envidiaba un poco la capacidad de Luna de imaginar cosas imposibles, de perderse en sus pensamientos y no tener ninguna vergüenza de lo que opinaba. No tener vergüenza le serviría. Por lo menos le permitiría poder girar un poco su cabeza y ver a Remus Lupin, pero no podía, sentía que si lo hacía, él la haría sonrojarse en medio segundo o lograría que se atragantara con la avena.

Luego de unos minutos de pequeña conversación y dos alumnos haciendo el ridículo en público para obtener un cita con alguna alumna, las acostumbradas lechuzas mensajeras empezaron a sobrevolar el lugar y dejar caer cartas, paquetes y regalos. Hermione recibió el profeta y una encomienda de Flourish y Blotts con la colección de libros de investigación de Catallus Spangle que había solicitado hace unas semanas.

Miró a Luna que estaba con una enorme sonrisa leyendo una carta que había recibido con una copia de la nueva edición del Quisquilloso.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Los Piuckinsgaggers nunca se equivocan, Hermione - sonrió Luna - Rolf Scamander adelantó su viaje, dice que ahora está con mi padre planeando una expedición para semana santa y me ha preguntado si quiero verlo mañana en Hogsmeade.

Hermione se había acostumbrado a muchas cosas con Luna. Ya era normal verla con zapatos de distintos colores o incluso descalza, ya no le sorprendían sus tenidas que combinaban colores suplementarios y sus comentarios ilógicos no le hacían fruncir el ceño como a Minerva McGonagall.

Pero jamás se acostumbraría a ver a Luna sonrojarse como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Luna guardó la carta en su bolso tejido y siguió comiendo mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre. Le daba risa ver a la rubia así, se veía como una chica que le gustaba otro chico, se veía normal y era extraño. Si bien Hermione sabía que su amiga había salido con Neville, nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada y tan parecida al resto de las chicas del Gran Comedor que en ese momento lanzaban miradas y risas coquetas a los chicos para que las inviten a una cita para San Valentín.

Hermione se atrevió a mirar a la mesa de profesores, Remus estaba hablando con la profesora Sprout. Verlo era hipnotizante, movía sus manos como lo hacía cuando explicaba algo en clases, lo hacía sin exagerar, modulando cada palabra a la perfección y con esa sonrisa jovial que lo caracterizaba.

Era adictivo mirarlo, sus movimientos le recordaban a la noche anterior y ...

\- ¿También lo notas? - le preguntó Luna mirando a la misma dirección que Hermione - no me sorprende, ¡Son demasiados!

\- ¿Qué? - se sobresaltó Hermione intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Torposolos - contestó la rubia como si fuera obvio - desde noviembre que he visto que el profesor Lupin tiene unas cuantas colonias de torposolos flotando a su al rededor.

\- ¿Torposolos? - cuestionó Hermione casi arrepintiéndose de preguntar - ¿Qué son los torposolos?

\- Son criaturas invisibles que flotan hasta tus oídos y confunden tu cerebro - explicó Luna sin dejar de mirar a la mesa de los profesores - Todos tenemos unos pocos rondándonos, pero Lupin tiene tantos que no necesito mis gafas para verlos.

Un cerebro confundido explicaría bastante bien todo lo que había pasado con Remus Lupin. Quizá ella misma tenía unos cuantos torposolos entrando por sus orejas, eso también explicaría por qué estaba tomando en serio las explicaciones de Luna Lovegood.

\- Yo me voy a buscar una lechuza - comentó Luna levantándose de la mesa - tú podrías alcanzar a Lupin, tienes que hablar con él, ¿no?

Hermione abrió los ojos llena de paranoia, miro a la mesa de profesores y vio como Remus se levantaba de la mesa para salir por la puerta de académicos. ¿Cómo era posible que Luna supiera que tenía que hablar con él?.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que...? - tartamudeó Hermione - ¿a que te...? yo y Re...

\- Tú debes decirle sobre los torposolos ¿no? - sonrió Luna inocentemente mientras se giraba para salir del lugar - podrías decirle que se van cuando tomas decisiones, es eso o bailar con duendes bajo una cascada. Se lo diría yo pero debo contestar la carta de Rolf, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Hermione asintió confundida, mientras miraba como Luna tarareaba y saltaba alegremente hacía la puerta del Gran Comedor, dejándola con la duda de si Luna sabía algo de lo que pasaba entre Remus y ella o si solo se trataba de una increíble coincidencia.

Hace tiempo que había dejado de creer en coincidencias, aunque hace aun más tiempo que había decidido no cuestionar los comentarios de Luna.

Miró el puesto vacío de Remus en la mesa de profesores, tomó el profeta y su encomienda de Flourish y Blotts y salió del Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaba hacía el despacho pensaba en qué hablarían. Estaba preparada para darle una cachetada a Remus si le decía que debían detenerse, no iba a permitir que le dijera eso después de tener sexo contra una pared de piedra.

Esta bien, quizá no una cachetada, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un profesor.

Se quedó en frente de la puerta, se acomodó la bufanda de Gryffindor y apretó los labios perdiendo un poco de valentía con cada segundo que pasaba. Quizá era ella la que necesitaba una cachetada para quitarse el nerviosismo que aumentaba estrepitosamente. Tocó la puerta y se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba como si fuera una Hufflepuff.

\- Hermione, pasa - sonrió Remus cuando abrió la puerta.

Entró a la oficina que estaba tal y como la recordaba. Le ponía nerviosa hablar ahí o mejor dicho, ansiosa. Al fin y al cabo cada vez que entraba a ese despacho terminaba contra una pared, sobre el escritorio, debajo de Remus.

Con cuidado puso su capa, la encomienda y el profeta sobre la mesa cerca de la puerta. Remus se apoyó en el escritorio y le indicó que se sentará en una de las sillas. Se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo, sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra. A veces cruzaban sus miradas y Hermione apretaba los labios pensando que decir y Remus pasaba sus manos por su cabello canoso en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Sé que... ayer... honestamente no sé que pasó, cómo paso o ... - empezó Remus con torpeza - solo sé que debemos hablarlo.

\- Opino lo mismo - sintió Hermione con suavidad.

Volvieron a un silencio incomodo, era obvio que ambos sabían que debían hablar, pero ninguno sabía bien cómo empezar la conversación. Ni siquiera podían tomar té porque sería ridículo si ambos acababan de desayunar. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su columna, una mezcla entre el frío de aquel día y el nerviosismo de estar en esa oficina esperando un sermón.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Remus con una honesta preocupación - acabo de llegar del Gran Comedor y no prendí la chimenea.

\- Un poco - murmuró Hermione acomodando su bufanda y viendo que Remus movía su varita para prender la chimenea - gracias.

Las llamas de la chimenea no tardaron en calentar la oficina, llenando el silencio entre los dos con el sonido de la leña chispeando. Hermione se sintió un poco más relajada y con cuidado empezó a desenrollar su bufanda para dejarla sobre su regazo.

\- Merlín, yo hice eso - saltó Remus mirándola aterrorizado - oh, Hermione, lo siento, yo no ...

\- Remus, ¿qué pasa? - le interrumpió Hermione intentando entender que le ocurría a su profesor.

\- Tu cuello, Hermione - dijo Remus esquivando la mirada de la chica - lo siento mucho, de verdad.

\- Mi cuello - repitió Hermione palpando su cuello con desesperación - ¿qué pasa con mi cuello?

Remus movió su varita e hizo aparecer un espejo. Se lo pasó a la chica intentando desviar su mirada. Hermione lo tomó con cuidado, nerviosa y lo levantó frente a ella para mirarse. Al lado derecho tenía una fuerte mancha roja y morada, con las marcas de dientes. Sorprendida miró a Remus y recordó sus propias palabras: _"Eso dejará una marca"_. Y las de Remus _"esto también"_.

Se sonrojó, como lo había hecho todo el día por recordar la noche anterior. Por suerte había hecho frío y había usado una bufanda, pero no entendía por qué Remus estaba tan preocupado, quizá no era algo estéticamente hermoso, no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero era normal que ocurriese.

\- De verdad lo siento - repitió Remus, mirando el suelo y apretando sus manos en la orilla del escritorio.

\- No hay ningún problema, Remus - le dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño - un simple hechizo lo borrara, no es nada grave.

Hermione agarró la varita de su bolsillo y uso el hechizo que le había enseñado Ginny en el verano, pero cuando levantó el espejo para mirarse otra vez notó que la marca de pasión en su cuello no había desaparecido. Volvió a mover la varita, esta vez aun sujetando el espejo frente a ella para asegurarse de apuntar bien a su cuello, pero aunque podía ver las chispas amarillas del hechizo, la marca seguía ahí bajando un poco el tono morado, pero sin desaparecer.

Siguió intentándolo una y otra vez, casi desesperada, convencida de que estaba moviendo mal su muñeca. Intentó realizar el hechizo diciendo las palabras, creyendo que quizá estaba asustada y por eso hacer el hechizo no verbal no funcionaba.

\- No funcionará, Hermione - dijo Remus entre dientes.

\- No entiendo - exclamó la chica bajando el espejo y mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿Por qué no funciona?

\- ¡Porque soy un maldito hombre lobo! - gruño Remus volviendo a girar su cabeza para no verla a la cara - por eso.

Fue como un golpe de realidad para Hermione, claro que no podía hacer desaparecer la marca. La magia podía hacer desaparecer cicatrices comunes, realizadas por besos fuertes, golpes de una quaffles o un golpe normal, pero la marca en su cuello tenía la magia de un hombre lobo, así como las marcas de su cuerpo que estaban realizadas por maldiciones, los dientes de Remus no se borrarían.

No significaba que ahora ella era un hombre lobo, eso solo podía ocurrir si Remus la mordía en luna llena, pero aun sin transformarse, sus garras y dientes no eran comunes y corrientes, por eso Bill había sufrido con el ataque de Greyback en la batalla de la torre de Astronomía.

\- Remus - se apresuró a decir Hermione notando como el pecho de Remus subía y bajaba con rapidez - no es tu culpa, yo no te culpo.

\- Pues deberías - le dijo Remus acercándose a la chica y tocando su cuello - desaparecerá en una semana o un poco más.

\- ¿No es para siempre? - cuestionó Hermione después de soltar un suspiro de alivio - pensé que...

\- No fue hecho en un ataque y no soy tan salvaje como Greyback - explicó soltando a la chica y sentándose en la otra silla para quedar frente a ella - Hermione, lo siento mucho.

\- No te culpes - le pidió Hermione - esto pasó tanto por ti, como por mi, ambos somos responsables de esto.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente esto? - preguntó Remus, pero no obtuvo una respuesta de la chica - ese es el problema, Hermione, no tengo idea qué estamos haciendo, ayer... ayer fue... - Remus paso su mano por su cabello - no sé, Hermione, no sé, no me gusta no saber.

\- Yo tampoco sé que es esto, Remus - le dijo Hermione intentando sonar calmada - generalmente sé que esperar de cualquier situación y ahora estoy aquí sin saber si esperar un beso o un discurso sobre por qué eres peligroso. Aunque para ser honestos, generalmente obtengo ambas cosas y otras cosas más... - Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?

Un nuevo silencio los rodeó, Remus no sabía como contestar esa pregunta, sabía que no había una opción correcta, si decía que si, sonaba con un insulto, si decía que no, sonaba como un repugnante pervertido. Solo sabía que era incorrecto, porque estaba complicando la vida de Hermione y la suya, porque era un hombre lobo, tenía un hijo, era diecinueve años mayor y ¡Merlín, era su profesor!, pero por otro lado, un lado completamente egoísta e inmoral, estar con Hermione era ...

\- Es complicado - confesó Remus evitando su mirada - me prometí que no te iba a mentir, Hermione, que iba a ser completamente honesto, pero tienes que entender que no importa si me arrepiento o no, lo que importa eres tú, eres mi alumna, eres la mejor amiga de Harry, eres una bruja maravillosa y yo... mira lo que te hice, Hermione, imagina alguien lo hubiese visto esta mañana - Remus apuntó su cuello, la miró con atención y le entró una gran duda - Es bastante notorio, ¿cómo es que no lo notaste antes? debiste verlo de inmediato.

Hermione se sonrojó y Remus la siguió mirando esperando una respuesta. La chica empezó a tartamudear, la respuesta era vergonzosa.

\- No, yo, este - farfulló Hermione avergonzada - evito mirarme al espejo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - insistió Remus confundido - ¿Por qué?

\- Mis cicatrices - confesó la chica mirando al piso - no me veo al espejo para no ver mis cicatrices.

La miró cabizbaja y supo de inmediato lo que ella sentía, la chica abrazaba su abdomen con fuerza, protegiéndose mientras miraba el piso, visiblemente avergonzada. Él más que nadie sabía como se sentía no querer mirar su cuerpo, él mismo había pasado por ello por años y aunque ella ya le había demostrado que no le gustaban las marcas de su cuerpo, jamás había pensado que el trauma era tan grande como para no verse al espejo.

Preocupado, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

-_ "Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes, las personas más resistente tienen cicatrices"_ \- citó Remus arrodillándose frente a Hermione - eso me dijo mi madre a los ocho años, cuando le pedí que quitara el espejo de la sala de la casa - Remus puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, obligando a que lo mirarse - Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero no tienes que avergonzarse por lo que viviste - Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta - Cuando miro tu cuerpo, no pienso en tus cicatrices, pienso en la increíble bruja que luchó por lo que creía, pienso en lo fuerte y valiente que eres - Remus pensó en si era correcto decir las siguientes palabras - eres hermosa, con o sin tus cicatrices.

\- No lo dices en serio, solo lo dices porque...

\- Porque es la verdad, Hermione - le detuvo Remus - ¿quieres que hable en serio?, ¿que sea honesto? Esta bien, te diré la verdad, te diré que no me arrepiento de lo que hemos hecho, pero sé que es incorrecto, se que está mal, que te hace mal, sé que soy un hombre lobo, que puedo ser tu padre, que tengo un hijo y que por sobre todas esas cosas soy tu profesor y así como me pueden despedir, te pueden expulsar del castillo - Remus cerró los ojos por un segundo - Pero aun así, de lo único que me arrepiento es el enredo que he causado en tu vida.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, su corazón latía a mil por hora y ambos se quedaron mirando, sin importarles el tiempo. Era un intercambio perfecto e intimo, era como si pudieran hablarse sin decir una palabra, solo mirándose a los ojos y se sonrieron sabiendo que eso significaba que se aceptaban el uno al otro.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento - confesó Hermione tímidamente - yo... yo creo que... que quiero seguir con esto, Remus.

\- ¿Y que es esto? - preguntó Remus - creo que ya pasamos por esa pregunta, ¿no?.

\- Esto, Remus, es que tú me agradas y yo te agrado, nada más - respondió Hermione con una tierna sonrisa - y creo que no necesito más eso.

\- No puedo creer que estoy de acuerdo en esto - comentó el hombre lobo tomando las manos de Hermione y acariciándolas suavemente - ¿Estás segura que quiere seguir con esto?

\- No, no estoy segura, así como sé que tú no estás seguro de esto - contestó la chica - pero creo que es aceptarlo o que nos encontremos desprevenidos en un pasillo y no nos podamos controlar. De verdad quiero seguir con esto y me gustaría saber si tú también quieres o si tengo que obliviarte para no morir de vergüenza en clases.

\- No hay necesidad de que ataques a un profesor, Hermione, yo también quiero esto - le aseguró el hombre con seriedad - pero quiero que antes entiendas que yo no puedo darte una relación de verdad.

\- Tienes una cantidad enorme de torposolos que confunden tu cabeza - alegó Hermione haciendo que Remus levantara una ceja confundido - Olvídalo, una de las criaturas de Luna - Hermione cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza para concentrarse - Remus, te lo dije antes, no necesito una relación, lo último que necesito en este momento es una relación seria. Solo quiero pasarlo bien, relajarme y honestamente, el mes pasado fue la primera vez que estuve relajada en meses y creo que tú también.

\- Bueno, no te voy a mentir, Minerva me dijo que me veía más joven - rió Remus sacándole una risa a la chica - pero de verdad necesitaba que lo supieras, que esto no puede ser un noviazgo y eso me mata porque no mereces esto, mereces una relación, mereces amor y ser feliz. Mereces alguien que te pueda ofrecer un futuro...

\- Para - le detuvo la chica - no busco un futuro, ni enamorarme, ni nada de eso, Remus, ¿Podemos simplemente apoyarnos? Estar juntos porque queremos divertirnos, porque ambos tenemos tantos problemas y responsabilidades que necesitamos ...

\- ¿sexo? - rió Remus - Hermione, ¿Cómo se supone que funciona una relación así?

\- El mespasado funciono a la perfección, pero quizá sería bueno establecer algunas reglas, como por ejemplo, que esto sea secreto, no debemos cambiar la forma en que nos hablamos en público y no podemos decirle a nadie. Yo no se lo diré ni siquiera a Ginny, ¿te parece?

\- Me parece una buena regla - asintió el hombre lobo - propongo que esto no puede afectar tus estudios.

\- Como si creyeras que soy tan irresponsable - comentó Hermione rodando los ojos - pero si dices eso, creo que otra regla debe ser que no quiero escuchar ningún comentario sobre ser un hombre lobo - Remus iba a reclamar pero Hermione no se lo permitió - hablo en serio, si quieres terminar esto, lo haces porque quieres, pero si escucho una vez más que me haces mal porque eres un hombre lobo te juro que te echaré una maldición tan fuerte que no podrás volver a sentarte en un mes.

El hombre lobo no sabía si reírse, excitarse o protestar por la amenaza que le acababan de hacer, pero como buen merodeador sabía exactamente cómo responder a la petición de la chica.

\- Te lo concedo, solo si prometes que irás a Grimmauld Place para vacaciones de semana santa - sonrió de manera burlona Remus recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la chica - le prometí a Harry que te convencería.

\- Eres un tramposo y aprovechador, Remus Lupin, pero si eso significa que nunca más te escucharé culpándote de todo por tu condición - dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano solemnemente - tenemos trato.

Estrecharon las manos como si fuera un negocio que estaban negocios.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Remus acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la chica - ¿No vas a pedirme que te califique todos los trabajos con E?xtraordinarios.

\- Como si lo necesitara - le contestó la chica deteniendo a Remus - pero hablando en serio, si hay algo más.

\- ¿Y qué sería eso? - dijo curioso Remus.

\- Quiero que me prometas algo - le explicó Hermione con seriedad - quiero que me prometas que si por cualquier motivo Teddy se ve afectado por esto, lo terminaremos de inmediato.

La respuesta de Remus fue agarrarla con fuerza de la cintura y besarla apasionadamente, intentando decirle con cada movimiento que era maravillosa y considerada, que aceptaba el trato y Hermione entendió a la perfección.

* * *

Sé que me demoré más de lo normal en actualizar, pero estaba en un viaje sorpresa y aunque tenía acceso a internet, creo que si sus parejas los invitaran a una isla para descansar y tomar sol, tampoco querrían ir hacía un computador, ¿no?. Ahora volví con un bronceado fascinante y muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero me disculpen por el retraso y quiero agradecer por los comentarios, por haber agregado a favoritos y por los Private Messages preguntando por qué no había actualizado.

Debo comntar que la conversación entre Hermione y Remus fue reescrita por lo menos tres veces, fue muy difícil de escribir. Me gustaría que me dijeran **quién creen que se enterará primero de lo que ocurre entre Hermione y Remus y cómo creen que reaccionarán**. O pueden decir que reacción tendrá algún personaje X. Espero divertirme leyendo sus respuestas.

_Bailen bajo una cascada, exploten globos de goma de mascar y sueñen con piuckinsgaggers._

_**Simona Polle**_


	28. Cucharita

**Cucharita**

Todo Hogsmeade era un mar de parejas tomadas de la mano y vitrinas decoradas con guirlandas de corazones, Honeydukes estaba quedando sin sus famosas rosas de chocolates y el salón Tudipié estaba era más cursi y rosado que de costumbre. Las Tres Escobas no era la excepción, Rosmerta había cambiado cambiado las decoraciones e incluso las típicas servilletas blancas ahora eran rojas con decoraciones remilgadas y con cada botella de Cerveza de mantequilla regalaba tarjetas en forma de corazón para que cualquiera pudiera escribir el nombre de su Valentín.

Harry y Remus compartían una cerveza de mantequilla después de un almuerzo conversando sobre Grimmauld Place, el entrenamiento en la Academia de Aurores, Hogwarts, algunas historias del pasado, Teddy, Ginny y Hermione. Era algo incómodo para Remus estar frente al hijo de uno de sus mejor amigos sabiendo que el día anterior había vuelto a establecer una relación secreta con su mejor amiga, pero como buen merodeador, Remus J. Lupin ocultaba su pudor a la perfección.

\- Ya he visto tres fotógrafos - se quejó Harry mirando por la ventana - por suerte pude salir con Ginny ayer.

\- Harry, aun soy su profesor - le recordó Remus - no debería saber que una alumna se escabullo del castillo para estar con su novio, aunque ese novio.

\- Pero debes aceptar que esto es absurdo, ¿Sabes que cuando llego al Departamento de Aurores siempre hay un periodista? - preguntó Harry - Como Ginny está con sus amigas comprando ahora, esos trolls deben estar escribiendo sobre una nueva ruptura o peor, deben estar creando el titular: _"El elegido elige a un hombre lobo como su Valentín"._

Remus soltó una risa fuerte, pensando en que _"Corazón de Bruja"_ era, en efecto, capaz de publicar una estupidez como esa. Remus pensó en que quizá Harry se parecía físicamente a James y tenía sus arrebatos, pero en cuanto atención, era exactamente igual a Lily, preferían pasar desapercibidos, aunque ninguno podía evitarlo. No pasas desapercibido cuando eres el niño que vivió y no pasas desapercibido siendo novia de James Potter.

\- No me siento orgulloso, pero no serías el primer hombre en ser mi Valentín - se burló de si mismo Remus - Canuto siempre me regalaba los chocolates que le llegaban en esta fecha y decía que yo era su Valentín preferido- Harry dio una mirada curiosa - créeme, no quieres saber.

\- Siempre quiero saber, hasta que me cuentas la historia y quiero salir corriendo - comentó Harry - pero hablando en serio, tuve que hacer guardias nocturnas extras para tener este fin de semana libre, solo para ser perseguido por cámaras que esperan tener algo comprometedor de mi como lo hicieron con Hermione.

Y ahí estaba la palabra que le apretaba el estómago:_ "Hermione"_. Había aceptado estar con ella en secreto pero eso no le quitaba la incomodidad de hablar sobre ella con Harry Potter quien consideraba a la chica una hermana.

\- Estoy preocupada por ella, ¿sabes? - comentó Harry tomando algo más de cerveza de mantequilla - a veces me gustaría estar en el castillo para acompañarla, debe ser difícil terminar una relación, pero debe ser peor que se haga público y que se creen historias conspirativas sobre con quien supuestamente lo engañaste.

\- No te voy a mentir, si yo tuve que escuchar el cotorreo de alumnos desvergonzados sobre mi y Hermione - comentó hipócritamente Remus - Hermione debió pasar por un infierno, pero todo a disminuido, la gente no ha dejado de hablar, pero ya no es tan evidente y si te hace sentir mejor, la convencí de pasar semana santa en Grimmauld Place.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! - se alegró Harry - Hermione será la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero es una obstinada, no hubo forma de que la convenciera, pero si alguien iba a cambiar su opinión eres tú, te respeta demasiado, eres su profesor favorito - Remus intentó no sonrojarse ante el comentario - ¿Qué le dijiste para convencerla?

Remus tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla solo para ganar algo de tiempo para formular una respuesta plausible y más adecuada que la verdad, porque decirle que fue por un intercambio de peticiones mientras decidían las reglas de su relación carnal no era una opción.

\- La verdad solo se lo pedí, le dije que era importante para ti - mintió el hombre lobo.

\- ¡Yo también le dije eso! - reclamó Harry resignado - pero como dije antes, eres tú, a mi jamás me escuchara.

Remus iba a cambiar del tema cuando aparecieron Ginny y Hermione con sus propias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Ambas saludaron con una sonrisa y Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Harry, como si no lo hubiese visto en años y Ginny le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que no podían tener demostraciones de cariño en público.

La pelirroja tomó el asiento al lado de su novio, mientras que Hermione, dejando su capa en el asiento y acomodando su bufanda, se sentó junto a Remus sin demostrar ningún signo de incomodidad.

\- Cuidado con sentarte junto a Remus, Hermione, ahora que Luna no viene, pensarán que esto una cita doble - comentó Ginny, visiblemente enojada - aunque ahora que lo pienso si te sientas a mi lado, pensarán que engaño a Harry contigo.

\- No te preocupes por mi - sonrió Hermione - de seguro solo hablarán de cómo la novia de elegido atacó a uno de sus trogloditas con una maldición mocomurciélago solo por estar haciendo su noble labor de preguntar si estabas embarazada.

\- Ginny, solo dime que no lo hiciste en público - rogó Remus ya resignado a que no podía cumplir con su rol como profesor - y sino, recuérdame incluir una clase de sigilo la próxima semana.

\- No te preocupes, Remus, creo que me darías una Extraordinario por mi uso de magia no verbal - respondió Ginny con malicia - además, me aseguré de primero atacar al fotógrafo para que no hubiesen pruebas.

\- No sé por qué dudé de ti - rió Remus.

\- Y por eso y mucho más es que eres mi novia - aseguró Harry tomando su mano con cariño.

\- Lo sé, Harry - sonrió Ginny con un tono de arrogancia fingida - sé que estás conmigo porque te da miedo lo qué te haría si te atreves a terminar.

Todos rieron con el comentario, Remus no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que la pelirroja le hacía a Harry. Ella era alguien de carácter fuerte, confiada y de alguna manera lograba transmitirle eso a Harry. Lo hacía sonreír y fue ella la que se preocupó de que Harry no se sintiera culpable por seguir con su vida después de todas las muertes de una guerra que a veces él consideraba eran su culpa.

Sus amigos serían felices de ver a Harry enamorado, porque era claro que lo estaban.

\- ¿Y por qué Luna no viene? - preguntó a Harry sacando a Remus de sus pensamiento - pensé que la vería.

\- Eso si que debería estar en _"Corazón de Bruja"_ \- comentó Ginny picaramente - Luna tiene una cita.

\- ¿Una cita? - repitió Harry confundido - Pensé que Neville estaba ocupado haciendo su maestría en Herbología, ¿Está aquí y no está con nosotros?

\- Neville quedó en el pasado, Harry, te lo dije en una carta - le recordó Ginny - Luna conoció a alguien en navidad, cuando viajó con su padre y tienes que verla, ¡se sonroja!

\- ¿Luna se sonroja? - cuestionó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que oía - no me lo imagino.

\- Lo juro por los pantalones de Merlín - dijo Ginny levantando su mano en juramento - es un magizoologista, se llama Ralph o Rolf o algo así.

\- Rolf - le ayudó Hermione después de tomar un sorbo de su trago - Rolf Scamander.

\- ¿Scamander? - preguntó Remus sorprendido - ¿Cómo Newt Scamander?

Hermione asintió y apuntó a la ventana donde además de algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, podían ver a Luna y un joven de unos aparentes veinte años, bailando un vals en medio de la transcurrida y decorada calle de Hogsmeade. Todos miraron curiosos a la rubia que sonreía mirando al mago con el que bailaba sin importarle que algún fotógrafo le sacara una foto.

\- Eso si que no me lo esperaba - comentó Harry dejando de ver la ventana - Sacamander... el nombre se me hace familiar, pero no puedo recordar por qué.

\- En serio, Harry, a veces creo que no tomaste ninguna clase en el colegio - le sermoneó Hermione - el abuelo de Rolf fue director de Hogwarts y es famoso por escribir _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos", _el cual, si no lo recuerdas, era parte de las lecturas reglamentarias de las clases de Hagrid. Además ayudó a crear leyes respecto a criaturas mágicas, como el Estatuto y Vigilancia de Dragones, el Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos y el Registro de homb...- Hermione detuvo sus palabras al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir y se maldijo internamente por su capacidad de citar libros de memoria - lo siento, Remus, no fue mi intención.

\- No entiendo - comentó Harry mirando a su amiga avergonzada - ¿Por qué te disculpas?, ¿Scamander hizo algo malo?

\- No tienes que disculparte, Hermione - sonrió Remus a la chica para luego dirigirse a Harry - Scamander es el responsable del registro de hombres lobo y algunas de sus investigaciones se convirtieron en las bases para que los hombres lobos seamos catalogados como bestias.

Harry, como muchas veces en su vida, sintió que jamás debió haber preguntado y Hermione miraba avergonzada la mesa como si repentinamente algo de ella le hubiese llamado la atención.

\- No se sientan mal, el hombre nació el siglo pasado - comentó Remus relajadamente - recuerden que en esa época aun existían los lazos de esclavitud en matrimonios y se creía que los muggles contagiaban enfermedades. No tengo rencor contra Scamander, incluso he leído sus libros e investigaciones. La mayoría de las cosas que menciona son correctas, ayudó a dar a conocer realidades de los hombres lobo que antes eran completamente tabú y hay que agradecérselo. Además... - Remus apuntó a la ventana - aunque no fuera una persona de mi agrado, les puedo asegurar que no tendría nada en contra de su nieto, menos cuando tiene el coraje de bailar en medio de la calle, sin música y con Luna. Es más, creo que ya me agrada.

\- Es cierto, por eso propongo un brindis - comentó Ginny intentando mejorar los ánimos - ¡por Luna!.

Los cuatro levantaron sus botellas y brindaron por la nueva pareja. Siguieron charlando sobre los planes para Grimmauld Place, Teddy y la carrera en quidditch de Ginny, quien acababa de anunciar que si todo iba a bien, jugaría oficialmente en un partido a fines de junio. Cuando iban a pedir una nueva ronda de botellas para celebrar a Ginny, Rosmerta se acercó a la mesa y repuso la botella de Hermione con una que tenía una tarjeta rosada colgadaal cuello y le entregó una caja de plumas de azúcar.

\- Al parecer tienes un admirador - molestó Ginny - ¿Quién es?, ¿es Dean? me contaron que quería salir contigo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se sintió incómoda por la atención que estaba recibiendo. No solo no le gustaban las sorpresas o la atención de desconocidos, sino que le incomodaba que Remus estuviese ahí.

\- ¿Dean?, ¿en serio? - preguntó Harry - Ron va a matarlo.

\- Ron no tiene ningún derecho sobre Hermione - criticó Ginny - sé que es mi hermano, pero terminaron prácticamente desde noviembre y oficialmente hace más de un mes, no es como si Hermione no pudiese salir con nadie más, ¡Está en todo su derecho!.

\- Gracias por defenderme, Ginny, pero no quiero salir con nadie - le aseguró Hermione sonrojada - menos cuando el mundo mágico cree que poco más me acosté con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

\- No me mienta, Hermione, ¿crees que no vi esa marca en tu cuello? - preguntó Ginny sorprendiéndolos - esa bufanda no estaba cuando abrí tus cortinas ayer para avisarte que saldría con Harry - Ginny se acercó a su amiga y movió la bufanda para que Remus y Harry vieran la marca en el cuello - no puedes decirme que no estás viendo a alguien, es bastante notorio, Mione ¡ojalá Harry hiciera eso!

Harry escupió el trago que había tomado y miró para todos lado corroborando que nadie hubiese escuchado a su novia. Hermione acomodó nerviosamente su bufanda pensando en algo que decir, mientras que Remus, pálido y nervioso, consideraba la opción de excusarse diciendo que ese era el límite que no debía cruzar como profesor y que probablemente debería ayudar a supervisar a los alumnos.

Pero sería bastante cobarde dejar a Hermione encargándose de un problema del cual él era responsable.

\- No es lo que crees - empezó a decir Hermione sin soltar su bufanda - yo no salgo con nadie... solo... solo

\- ¿Tú eres la alumna que Hagrid dijo que fue atacada por escreguto de cola explosiva? - saltó Remus acercándose a Hermione y fingiendo examinar la marca en su cuello - Hagrid lo comentó ayer en el almuerzo, me dijo que no quería dar nombres, no pensé que habías sido tú, pero esa marca claramente es de un escreguro.

Hubo un silenció en el que Remus esperaba que Hermione reaccionara y siguiera con la absurda fachada que había formado en su cabeza. Harry seguía afectado por el comentario de su novia, tanto por el posible nuevo romance de Hermione, como por la insinuación que quería que le marcara el cuello. Ginny, en cambio, miraba acusadoramente a la chica, claramente esperando una explicación.

\- Fue un accidente bastante estúpido, casi absurdo - reaccionó la chica bajando la mirada temiendo que si miraba a la pelirroja notaría la mentira - fui a ver a Hagrid el viernes cuando estabas en práctica de quidditch, siempre voy a verlo para saludarlo o ayudarle con sus hechizos ¿sabían que quiere tomar los T.I.M.O.S. dentro de un año? - señaló la chica levantando la cabeza - en fin, me preguntó si podía ayudarlo con los escregutos y me distraje alimentándolos. Tuve la suerte de que Hagrid actuó rápido cuando uno me mordió.

\- Y no me dijiste porque... - pidió Ginny aun procesando la información.

\- ¡Porque es vergonzoso! - saltó Hermione como si fuera obvio - me atacó una criatura de la cual aprendí a los trece años y tengo una marca que parece hecha por alguien...

Remus no mostraba ninguna emoción pero sintió la necesidad de pasar su mano por su cabello mientras veía que Ginny aun parecía desconfiar de la información que le entregaban.

\- Ginny, no estoy saliendo con nadie, si lo hiciera, serías la primera en saberlo - le aseguró Hermione - y si no me crees, intenta borrar la marca con uno de tus famosos hechizos cosméticos - le desafió Hermione - los escregutos muerden con magia, no se borrará. Si fuera de alguien desaparecería facilmente. Madame Pomfrey dice que se borrara en una semana.

\- ¡Y yo que me había ilusionado! - se quejó Ginny con una carcajada - pensé que tenías una aventura por el castillo mientras yo estaba en práctica, pero solo era un escreguto, que decepcionante - Hermione pudo sentir el suspiro de alivio de Remus - pero tengo una duda, ¿Si no estás con nadie quién mandó la cerveza y los dulces?

\- ¡Si! - saltó Harry - quiero saber quién se atreve a salir con Hermione, para decirle que debe debe pedirme permiso primero, ya saben, dar mi bendición.

\- Claro, Harry, como si Hermione necesitara tu permiso - le reprochó Ginny para luego enfrentar a su amiga - ¡Ve quién lo mandó!

Hermione dejó de lado sus ganas de decirle a Harry algo por creer que tenía alguna autoridad en su vida amorosa y se aventuró a ver los regalos en la mesa. Incómoda por los ojos de todos, en especial los de Remus, abrió la tarjeta e inmediatamente, dio un gritó de terror que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar. Asustada le pasó la tarjeta a de la tarjeta estaba la marca tenebrosa y las palabras _"__Sangre Sucia"_ en lo que la chica esperaba fuese solo tinta roja.

Ya entrenado Harry sujetó su varita y mandó un patronus, le dijo a Remus que revisara si la caja y la botella tenían magía oscura y se alejó de ellos para decirle a un alumno que llevaba la insignia de Premio Anual que mantuviera la calma de la gente mientras llegaba el personal de la Oficina de Aurores. Ordenó que nadie se acercara a la mesa, ni saliera del lugar y luego se acercó a Rosmerta para interrogarla.

Ginny fue directo a Hermione que estaba sentada en estado de shock. La abrazó con fuerza mientras Remus se encargaba de realizar un muffliato, hacer que las ventanas se oscurecieran para impedir que externos vieran lo que estaba pasando y enfocarse en los objetos.

\- No tienen magia oscura y se pueden manipular, aun así, sin un analisis no podemos saber si tienen algún veneno- anunció Remus luego de unos cuantos movimientos de muñeca.

Hermione vio como Remus giraba la botella y la veía de cerca. La dejó de lado y se enfocó en la caja de plumas de azúcar, la levanto para examinar su peso y con cuidado, la abrió y sacó un pergamino. Mientras leía, Remus no mostró ninguna expresión, pero luego de volverla a guardar, apretó los labios y pasó su mano por su cabello.

\- Qué dice - murmuró Hermione temblando - Remus, dime qué dice.

\- Hermione, no nos preocupemos de eso ahora - le dijo Ginny acariciando su espalda - esperemos a Harry, ¿te parece?

\- No, quiero saber qué está pasando - chilló Hermione soltándose de su amiga y mirando a Remus amenazantemente- necesito saberlo, Remus, dime.

Remus se sentó al lado de Hermione, le dio esa mirada que transmitía tranquilidad y posó su mano en el su hombro.

\- No quiero repetir ninguna palabra de lo que leí, menos decírtelas a ti - le dijo Remus - pero si aun así quieres saber, te lo diré. Pero no aquí, lo haré cuando estemos más calmados y en el castillo, no mientras todos nos estén mirando.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, había estado tan asustada que no se había fijado en la gente que los miraba, volvió a fijarse en su profesor y asintió. Remus vio como la chica temblaba y se tocaba el brazo, así que se acercó a ella con cuidado y acarició su hombro. Hermione se quebró, se sintió vulnerable y para que nadie la viese, se refugió en Remus. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en la guerra, en Bellatrix, en las batallas, en las muertes, en...

\- ¿Hermione?

La chica se tensó de tan solo escuchar esa voz, no podía ser cierto, debía ser una broma, estaban jugando con ella, el destino la golpea poniéndole una marca tenebrosa en frente, para luego apuñalarla con él.

\- ¡Merlin, Hermione!

Aun sin abrir los ojos empezó a despegarse de Remus, que puso su mano en su antebrazo como si le estuviera diciendo que tenía todo su apoyo. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió el impacto de un abrazo que la separó de su profesor. Unas manos apretaron su espalda y sintió el olor a pastel de calderos.

\- ¿Ron? - susurró Hermione.

\- Cuando escuché que eras tú estaba tan preocupado - exclamó Ron apretando el cuerpo aun en shock de Hermione - Merlín, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo.

Todo era surreal, el auror a cargo del escuadrón de Ron, Proudfoot, saludó a Remus como si fuera un amigo íntimo le preguntó por los objetos, mientras Ron le hablaba y le pedía perdón por no responder sus cartas y dejarse llevar por una fotografía. Ella no escucha, solo estaba como un inferi, apenas reaccionando a lo que pasaba, abrazando su abdomen nerviosa.

Ron solo la soltó cuando se le ordenó revisar a las personas del local. Hermione vio que Harry se les acercaba e intentaba explicarles lo que ocurría. Al parecer Rosmerta no sabía nada, era normal en San Valentín encontrar regalos en el mesón con un nombre, ella siempre los entregaba porque creía que era romántico.

\- Son fanáticos desesperados, tenemos una gran lista de sospechosos - explicó Harry que se había sentado entre Ginny y Hermione para hablarles - yo he recibido unas cuantas cartas y paquetes como ese, Ron igual, pero nunca son peligrosos, solo palabras y manifiestos absurdos.

\- ¿Ron y tú han recibido esto antes? - saltó Hermione asustada - nunca me han mandando algo así.

\- Se equivoca, señorita Granger, nunca los ha recibido, pero si se los han mandado - le corrigió Proudfoot - el correo del castillo es revisado y todas estas cartas son eliminadas.

\- ¿A mi igual? - preguntó Ginny para ver como su novio asentía con la cabeza - ¿Y no pensaban decirnos?

Escuchó como Harry se disculpaba con su novia que lo golpeaba en el pecho por por no decirle antes lo que ocurría, Proudfoot les daba explicaciones sobre las ordenes ministeriales sobre el correo en el castillo, pero ella no puso mucha atención, menos cuando Ginny empezó a decir que podía haber correo que le llegaba a su casillero con las Arpías o que los lunáticos podían decidir pasar de molestar a atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Entiendo lo que dicen - les dijo Ginny más calmada - pero, creo que me gustaría sabes si tengo que tener cuidado cuando camino.

_"Alerta Permanente"_ escuchó Hermione en su cabeza.

\- Todas las personas fueron entrevistadas y se revisó el lugar - anunció Ron acercándose a la mesa - los premios anuales y los profesores se encargaron de devolver a los alumnos al castillos y Madame Rosmerta está más calmada.

\- Buen trabajo, Weasley - felicitó Proudfoot al pelirrojo para luego dirigirse a Remus - ojala nos viéramos en otras circunstancias, Remus, ¿necesitas que los escoltemos al castillo?

\- No, no creo que sea necesario - contestó Remus.

\- Es mi día libre, pero yo los acompañaré, señor - agregó Harry mirando a su novia - aunque puedo decirle que entre Hermione y Ginny, creo que son los magos tenebrosos los que necesitarían escoltas.

\- Sigo enojada, Potter - gruñó Ginny levantándose del asiento y colocándose su capa - un halago no compensa que me hayas ocultado algo así.

\- Claramente eres tú el que necesita un escolta, Potter - comentó Proudfoot también levantándose - lamento los inconvenientes y estaremos en conversaciones con Minerva para ver si se requiere más vigilancia en Hogsmeade.

Todos empezaron a levantarse del asiento, colocarse sus respectivas capas y salir del lugar. Hermione, aun algo perdida, buscó las bolsas con sus compras, se colocó su capa y se aferró al brazo de Ginny.

\- Señor - dijo Ron antes de que salieran por la puerta de Las Tres Escobas - quisiera pedir permiso para escoltarlos.

\- Tu turno no termina hasta en dos horas, Weasley - le reprochó el auror - y no se requieren escoltas.

Las orejas de Ron se colocaron coloradas, pero en vez de mostrar alguna reacción apresurada como los chicos estaban acostumbrados, asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente. Hermione lo miró con culpa, queriendo decir algo, pero no sabiendo qué.

\- Darius - interrumpió Remus mirando al auror a cargo - quizá la señorita Weasley apreciaría la compañía de su hermano al castillo, ¿no es así, Ginny?

Ginny se sorprendió, inmediatamente miró a Ron y luego a Hermione que dio movió su cabeza para darle a entender que estaba bien.

\- No quisiera molestar su entrenamiento, pero le agradecería si permite que Ron nos acompañe - comentó la pelirroja - además, quizá Ron evite que de aquí al castillo ataque al señor Potter al punto de que no pueda volver al entrenamiento.

\- Una amenaza a un auror, me agrada esta chica, Potter - sonrió Proudfoot para luego mirar a Ron - quedas libre por hoy, Weasley.

Vieron como Proudfoot se despedía y desaparecía para dejarlos libres para volver al castillo. Ginny y Hermione estaban abrazadas caminando seguidas a unos pasos por Ron, Remus y Harry. Iban en silencio, sin ninguna interrupción ya que los premios anuales y los profesores se habían encargado de llevar a todos al castillo.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con Ron? - le preguntó Ginny cuando ya iba a la mitad del camino.

\- No lo sé - dudó Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga - creo que debería aprovechar que al fin me habla.

Luego de dudas y alientos de Ginny, ambas aminoraron el paso para quedar a la altura de Remus, Ron y Harry. Hermione sentía las miradas de Ron y mientras miraba el piso dudo de poder hablar con él.

\- Remus, Harry, creo que debemos dejarlos hablar - dijo la pelirroja sin anestesia - ¿Por qué nosotros no nos adelantamos un poco el paso y hablamos de como le está yendo a Gryffindor en el Quidditch?

Harry miró a Hermione preguntándole con la mirada si debía o no hacerle caso a su novia y ella solo asintió. Remus le sonrió con apoyo y después de posar su mano en el hombre adelantó el paso para darles privacidad.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien dijera algo, ambos siguieron los pasos de sus compañeros, hasta que Ron decidió tomar la iniciativa y detenerse.

\- Te debo una disculpa - le dijo Ron posando sus manos sobre la chica - sé que las fotos fueron malinterpretadas y que debí contestar tus cartas, pero...

\- No, Ron - interrumpió Hermione - está bien, yo hice lo mismo que tú, ¿Recuerdas?

Remus, Harry y Ginny se alejaban cada vez más y ellos se quedaron mirando pidiéndose perdón en silencio.

\- No sabía que te extrañaba tanto - confesó el chico - cuando llegó el patronus de Harry, tuve miedo, Hermione, no sabes cuanto miedo tuve - Ron se abalanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó con fuerza - me prometí que nunca te iba a permitir que te pasara nada, que nunca más te escucharía sufrir, nunca más y ahora te vi temblando otra vez, escondías tu brazo...

Hermione entendió inmediatamente que se refería a la Mansión Malfoy, sabía que hablaba de los gritos causados por la maldición Cruciatus y aunque no era consciente, sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón, que probablemente en Las Tres Escobas estuvo ocultando su brazo o sujetándolo como un reflejo de protección.

Una secuela.

\- No es tu culpa, Ron - murmuró la chica entre la túnica de entrenamiento del pelirrojo - no podías hacer nada.

\- Si les hubiese advertido antes sobre el tabú - explicó Ron - quizá nunca hubiesen llegado los carroñeros.

\- Y no hubiésemos sabido que la copa estaba en Gringotts, no hubiésemos tenido a Griphook, no hubiésemos destruido un Horrocrux - enumeró Hermione levantando la cabeza para ver a Ron - todo pasa por algo, lo bueno y lo malo.

\- Hubiese preferido mil veces ser yo - confesó el chico - cada vez que te veo ocultar tu brazo, pienso en que debí haber sido yo y no tú.

Y ahí lo entendió, todas las inseguridades sobre su cuerpo ahora tenían una nueva perspectiva, porque no se trataba de Ron rechazando su cuerpo por ver sus cicatrices, era Ron sintiendo culpa cada vez que las veía. Todo este tiempo se sintió poco atractiva, pensaba que la repudiaba por sus marcas, pero en realidad no la desnudaba por completo porque sentía que le había fallado.

\- Y yo hubiese cargado el relicario por más tiempo para que tú no tuvieses que llevarlo puesto - agregó Hermione - quizá así no te hubieses ido, no hubieses sufrido.

\- No, eso no es tu culpa, además si no me hubiese ido, no hubiésemos... ¡Oh! Merlín lo dices solo para probar tu punto - se quejó el pelirrojo con un sonrisa - sigues siendo una autoritaria sabe lo todo, ¿no?

\- Siempre voy a ser así, Ron, así como a tú siempre serás temperamental y tendrás... - Hermione se detuvo solo para recordar las palabras exactas que había usado en cuarto año - ...la gama emocional de un cucharita.

\- Y aun así, me quieres.

\- Siempre te voy a querer, tonto.

\- Yo también, sabe lo todo.

Hermione pensó en decirle a Ron que ahora creía que su gama emocional había pasado de ser una cucharita a un cucharón, pero si se lo decía se lo sacaría en cara de por vida. Así que simplemente continuó con el abrazo sabiendo que acababan de dejar claro que a pesar de que se querían incondicionalmente, eran demasiado incompatibles para ser una pareja. Que quizá, poco a poco y con inevitables peleas, podrían volver a ser mejores amigos.

* * *

Si, lo sé, pasaron muchas cosas en el capítulo, pero creo que necesitaba mostrar un cierre con Ron, necesitaba mostrar que sin importar qué, se aman y sorprendentemente Ron a madurado un poco. Gracias por los comentarios y mensajes, me hacen feliz y por eso actualicé tan rápido.

Solo para avergonzarme, voy a decirles que tengo una crisis porque nunca había sido tan consciente de lo extraña que es la palabra "cuchara" y "cucharita", es tonto pero estuve diciendo en voz alta la palabra por lo menos unas cien veces.

_Hagan cucharita con alguien especial, tomen chocolate caliente con marshmellows y lloren con una película_

_**Simona Polle**_


	29. ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!

**¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor!**

El regalo de San Valentín de Hermione llegó a la edición del lunes de _El Profeta _y gracias a Merlín los alumnos fueron respetuosos y no comentaban. Probablemente más que respeto era que nadie se tomaba a la ligera una marca tenebrosa, menos tan cerca de Hogwarts. Lamentablemente, los alumnos no tuvieron tanto recato cuando la nueva edición de _"Corazón de Bruja"_ llegó dos semanas después, comentando la maldición moco murciélago de Ginny, la nueva relación de Luna con el nieto del famoso Newt Scamander y una fotografía de Ron abrazando a Hermione.

-_ "Rescatando a la doncella: Weasley lucha por Granger" _\- leyó Ginny recostada en el pasto - por lo menos está vez no hablan mal de ti, pero ahora te describen como la victima a punto de quebrarse, rescatada y consolada por mi hermano. Nunca he entendido por qué hablan de él como si fuera un gran galán, debe ser porque nunca han visto sus modales al comer.

Hermione rodó los ojos, definitivamente, no iba a leer el artículo, tenía otras preocupaciones como para molestarse por un periodismo de segunda.

Una de sus primeras preocupaciones era el conocimiento de las amenazas, porque no importaba cuantas veces Harry, Ron y el ministerio trataran de decirle que no había ningún peligro, había vuelto a tener algunas pesadillas terrorificas y unos tics nerviosos que había pensado que había superado. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que implicaba recibir amenazas. Significaba que había gente que aun pensaba en la pureza de la sangre, que creía que tenían más derechos que otros y que estaban dispuestos a algo más que simplemente comentarlo en una cena con amigos.

No se sentía segura, si, al fin y al cabo, los padres de Neville habían sido atacados por Bellatrix cuando Voldemort ya había desaparecido, ¿no podía pasar lo mismo ahora?, el solo hecho de pensar que había una posibilidad de que tuviera que sentir nuevamente la maldición _Cruciatus_ la aterraba. Muchas veces debía repetirse que Bellatrix estaba muerta, que Molly Weasley la había asesinado y que jamás volvería a escuchar su risa desquiciada.

\- Me gusta que Ron tú se hablen de nuevo - confesó Ginny sin levantar la vista de la revista - quizá no seamos cuñadas, pero me gusta que ahora no elimines completamente las posibilidades de ir a la Madriguera, necesito más mujeres en casa - Ginny sacó una pluma y se displuso a contestar un cuestionario de la revista - Fleur ha mejorado un poco pero sigue siendo Flegggrr.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, ella no tenía hermanos pero siempre había tenido más amigos que amigas o mejor dicho, por mucho tiempo sus únicos amigos eran Harry, Ron y ocasionalmente Neville, así que podía entender que Ginny necesitara apoyo femenino. Y tenía razón, ahora era un posibilidad acompañarla, después de San Valentín, ella y Ron se habían escrito unas cuantas veces y aunque aun no volvían a la amistad que tenían antes, por lo menos no se sentía tan temerosa de la idea de ir a Grimmauld Place o a la Madriguera. Si se encontraba con Ron, podrían hablar e incluso podría criticarle por hablar con la boca abierta y él podría burlarse de ella por aun estar en el colegio.

\- Aunque aun podemos ser cuñadas, ¿no? - siguió Ginny despreocupada, como si hablar del clima - Charlie es un gran partido, es muy guapo y ya tienen una historia juntos. O tal vez George, siempre le has agradado, sino no te molestaría - Ginny marcó una respuesta del cuestionario de la revista y siguió hablando - A Percy le gusta leer...

\- Si no quieres que te maldiga justo antes del partido contra Hufflepuff, te aconsejo que te detengas en Percy.

Sabía que Ginny decía solo porque le gustaba molestarla, pero de verdad no quería escuchar insinuaciones de posibles parejas, porque aunque estaba extremadamente preocupada por la cercanía de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., aun era consciente del posible peligro que corría por algún fanático de la pureza de la sangre y estaba volviendo a tener pesadillas y tics de sus traumas por la guerra, se sentía completamente feliz con su vida tal y como estaba.

Y es que todo iba bien. Empezando por sus amistades hasta los estudios. Había dejado de alejarse de la gente y ahora había empezado una política personal de escribir constantemente y sin razón alguna a Harry y Ron, con quienes ya tenía programado hacer algo solo los tres, como los viejos tiempos. Las clases también iban bien. Si, le preocupaban los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., pero estaba adelantada en la mayoría de sus materias, como siempre y a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo, se las arreglaba no solo a tener la mayoría de sus trabajos en tiempo record, sino que se había convertido en tutora de diversos alumnos del castillo.

El futuro también estaba mejor. Los alumnos de séptimo año volvían a tener Orientación como en quinto año, pero esta vez no se enfocaba en lo académico, sino que llanamente a lo laboral. McGonagall la sorprendió en su sesión de orientación informándole que algunos de sus profesores habían mandado sus trabajos a conocidos y habían diversos magos interesados en que ella fuera su aprendiz. Le había entregado formalmente los sobres de dos historiadores, un mago encargado de certificar maestrías en aritmancia, un descubridor de encantamientos y le aseguró que probablemente llegarían más ofrecimientos durante el resto del año escolar.

\- ¿En verdad cree que lo merezco? - le había preguntado a la directora - no me mal entienda, pero ¿no es solo por ser Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter?

\- Tienes las notas, las experiencias extracurriculares y cargos de responsabilidad, no eres Premio Anual, solo porque no quisiste aceptarlo ya que no era tu año respectivo y no querías quitarle la experiencia a la señorita Viridian, pero aun así tienes la recomendación de todos tus profesores - le recordó la directora - estas propuestas son obra de tu trabajo, esfuerzo y talento, Hermione.

Además McGonagall le había entregado una lista con los Departamentos del Ministerio de Magia que habían pre aprobado su ingreso a diversos cargos y adjuntaban las hojas de postulación. Hermione se sorprendió al ver una carta del mismísimo Ministro de Magia en la que le decía que a pesar de que había rechazado la propuesta en el verano, aun albergaba la esperanza de que considerara la carrera de auror y que por eso volvía a enviarle la invitación y las hojas de aplicación.

Estaba claro que el Ministro Shacklebolt estaba preocupado del bajo número de aurores, muchos habían muerto durante la guerra y ahora había un déficit significante. Aunque para ser sinceros, todos los departamentos del Ministerios tenían problemas para llenar los cargos.

\- No puedo creer que haga esto, pero es mi deber entregar todas los ofrecimientos - siguió la animaga acercándole un sobre naranjo y morado - George Weasley quiso expresar formalmente su deseo de que trabajes en su laboratorio de productos de bromas.

Al abrir el sobre un montón de confeti saltó en su cara y se escuchó una música alegre y estrepitosa por toda la oficina. Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver que la directora rodaba los ojos pero sonreía casi orgullosa. Movió su varita para hacer desaparecer el confeti y empezó a leer la carta que usaba distintas tipografías y algunas informalidades e incoherencias muy típicas de una tienda de bromas. George había adjuntado la descripción de tres distintos cargos: _"Directora de Experimentos Experimentales"_, _"Directora de Sustancias Maravillosas" _y el, al parecer puesto más importante de toda la tienda,_ "Mascota Esponjosa y Gruñona"_.

Dentro de la broma que podía ser la carta, las descripciones de los dos primeros cargos eran bastante interesantes e incluso desafiantes, le aseguraba el porcentaje de algunas patentes de posibles descubrimientos, el sueldo era bastante sustancioso y aunque no creía que podría seguir con la locura de George, Hermione pensó que su vida estaba cambiando tanto últimamente que era una propuesta que no iba a descartar.

Al fin podía sentir que tenía un futuro, o un camino a uno.

Hermione de verdad estaba feliz con su vida y la realidad era que la razón no no eran sus actividad, amistades o proyecciones de un buen futuro. No, Hermione sabía que lo que le estaba ayudando era Remus.

Remus John Lupin.

La primera semana fueron encuentros pasionales y casi diarios, no hablaban mucho, se miraban y tocaban como si se necesitaran. Hermione intentó vengarse por la marca que aun llevaba en el cuello, mordiéndole el costado de su torso, pero solo termino indignándose al darse cuenta que en vez de hacerle daño o dejarle una marca, solo había logrado hacerle cosquillas.

\- Es injusto - se quejó Hermione frunciendo el ceño - yo tengo que llevar una bufanda todo el día y tú solo tienes cosquillas.

\- La vida raramente es justa - le respondió Remus - pero podría ser peor.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - preguntó Hermione asustándose al ver que Remus se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa malvada - ¿Remus?

\- Tú podrías tener más cosquillas que yo - respondió el hombre lobo abalanzándose sobre ella, tocando sus cosquillas para hacerla retorcerse de la risa.

Para cuando el cuello de Hermione dejó de necesitar una bufanda ambos tenían una rutina. Eran extremadamente cuidadosos con sus encuentros, trataban de que no fuera diario y no tenían un horario fijo. A veces Remus le dejaba una hora marcada junto a una calificación o simplemente acordaban juntarse bajo la excusa de tomar un poco de té y conversar como Hermione lo hacía con Minerva o Hagrid.

Nadie sospechaba nada, porque nadie podía negar que Hermione era más que una simple alumna para sus profesores. La mayoría de los alumnos la veían como la tutora a la que buscaban cuando no entendían una materia o la persona de la que debían alejarse si querían planear alguna broma.

Además, aun sabiendo que Ginny estaba inmersa en sus entrenamientos y ponerse al día con sus estudios y que difícilmente los descubriría, Hermione siempre tomaba el mapa del merodeador y cada cierto tiempo comentaba medio de una conversación que disfrutaba de ir a meditar a la torre de Astronomía, caminar por Hogsmeade o ir a la Casa de los Gritos. Ginny no parecía sospechar nada, incluso le decía lugares que ella usó cuando quería estar sola en segundo año cuando todavía no superaba lo que había vivido en la Cámara de los Secretos. .

También se aseguraba de siempre tener tiempo para estar con su amiga, no se perdía las comidas en el Gran Comedor, jamás se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de Remus, establecía horarios para ayudarle con sus deberes y estudios y a pesar de que no sabía de dónde sacaban tiempo entre los estudios y los entrenamientos, ambas trataban de pasar tiempo juntas aunque fuera acurrucadas en sus camas a las doce de la noche.

\- ¿Mañana verás a Remus? - preguntó Ginny mientras se colocaba el pijama - tengo que irme temprano a la práctica con las Arpías y Harry me pidió que le dijera a Remus que quiere traer a Teddy a Hogsmeade para su cumpleaños.

\- No tenía planeado verlo - mintió Hermione relajadamente agradeciendo internamente que al parecer Ginny no sospechaba nada - pero puedo pasar a su oficina antes de ir a la biblioteca, ¿qué debo decirle exactamente y por qué Harry no puede decirle?

\- Está en una misión incomunicado hasta el nueve, pero se llevó a escondidas el espejo de Sirius para hablar conmigo - respondió Ginny con una sonrisa orgullosa - en fin, debes decirle que debe mandarle el horario de ese día para saber a que hora debe esperarlo con Teddy.

\- Le diré a penas lo vea - le aseguró Hermione mientras permitía a Crookshanks ponerse en su regazo - que bueno que Harry traiga a Teddy, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Remus.

\- Si, además Harry quiere aprovechar de pasar tiempo con Teddy, no siempre puede ir a la casa de Andrómeda y creo que extraña consentirlo - comentó Ginny - ya sabes cómo es Harry, no gasta ni un galleon en él, pero es capaz de comprarle todos los dulces de Honeydukes a su ahijado.

\- Harry es lejos el mejor padrino del mundo - opinó Hermione - un poco exagerado, pero se nota que adora a Teddy.

\- Lo sé - le aseguró la pelirroja - es increíble como nunca he tenido celos de las fanáticas de Harry, pero si de un pequeño de menos de un año.

Remus también tomaba precauciones, aunque no tenía mucho que ocultar, nadie sospechaba de las juntas con Hermione, todos sabían que se conocían fuera del castillo y ambos eran muy apegados a las reglas como para que alguien empezara a realizar conjeturas. El hombre lobo solo se aseguraba de que Hermione no estuviera cuando Remus realizaba su llamada diaria por Red Flu a Andrómeda y Teddy, aunque eso se debía más que nada a que Hermione no quería invadir su privacidad.

La única preocupación que tuvieron, fue que no tenían tanto tiempo. Hermione perdía mucho tiempo en ir y volver de la biblioteca, más cuando tenía que ducharse y arreglarse para no levantar sospechas. Después de unos días de tener que ir y volver por los pasillos del castillo, Hermione se cansó y empezó a llevar deberes y lecturas para estudiar allí y no tener que perder el tiempo de trasladarse de un lado para otro.

La chica se acomodaba en el diván de Remus mientras él trabajaba en el escritorio revisando ensayos y preparando sus clases. Ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, a Hermione le gustaba tener un lugar tranquilo en el que trabajar y Remus apreciaba no tener que corregir en soledad. Además a ninguno se molestaba cuando el otro decidía que debían tomar un descanso o que tenían que distraerse.

Así fue como, sin darse cuenta, Remus y Hermione empezaron a pasar tiempo más allá de sus encuentro pasionales. Habían días en que Hermione efectivamente pasaba solo a tomar té, robar un libro de la colección privada de Remus o conversar sobre estudios, contingencia y cualquier temática que surgiera. Tenían una regla de jamás discutir lo que ocurría entre ellos, ni lo que podía implicar su relación, ya que eso solo complicarlos, pero a pesar de esa regla, hablaban de sus vidas con libertad, empezaron a conocerse más allá de lo que se habían imaginado y ambos simplemente disfrutaban de la fantasía de una relación relajada y sin problemas.

\- Tengo una nueva regla - comentó Hermione el día después de la transformación - y la quiero escrita en alguna parte para que no la olvides.

\- Dime - pidió Remus levantando la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo.

\- Quiero que me prometas que no habrán más mordidas de escregutos de cola explosiva - se quejó Hermione acercándose al escritorio de Remus - sé que el día antes de tu transformación estás un poco ... salvaje, pero hoy en la mañana, mientras tú te recuperabas en la enfermería, yo descubría que tenía esto.

Hermione estaba al lado de Remus, levantando su jumper, dejando al descubierto un poco de su abdomen donde tenía una pequeña marca de dientes. Remus la miró sorprendido, nunca le gustaba ver lo que podía hacer cerca de la luna llena. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y agradeció que Hermione se lo tomaba a la ligera y con humor.

\- Acepto la regla y te pido perdón por las inconveniencias - se disculpó Remus tomando a Hermione de la cintura y sentándola en su regazo - no volverá a pasar, ¿te parece?.

\- En realidad no me molesta mucho - confesó Hermione acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y dejando que el hombre la acariciara - el problema es que comparto el cuarto y el baño con otras chicas y hay posibilidades de que lo descubran. A veces me maldigo por no haber aceptado ser premio anual, tendría mi propio cuarto y no tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué llegó tan tarde a la habitación.

\- ¿Has tenido problemas por llegar tarde? - preguntó el hombre preocupado.

\- No, solo no me gusta mentir - contestó Hermione mientras Remus masajeaba su sien - Remus, si sigues haciendo eso, me voy a quedar dormida.

\- Por como te ves, puedo decir que quizá necesitas quedarte dormida - le reprochó gentilmente Remus - necesitas descansar un poco.

\- Yo no soy la que volvió de la enfermería hace tan solo una hora - murmuró Hermione cerrando los ojos - eres tú el que necesita descansar, no deberías estar trabajando.

Luego de un intento de discusión, balbuceos, incoherencias y más caricias, Hermione se quedó dormida en los brazos de Remus. No siempre ocurría, pero a veces Hermione iba a conversar con el hombre lobo después de un día agotador y sin darse cuenta se encontraba en los brazos de Remus recibiendo caricias y quedándose dormida profundamente, despertando una o dos horas después llena de energía, lista para seguir trabajando o para ir a sus labores de prefecta.

\- ¿Cuánto dormí esta vez? - preguntó Hermione cuando se despertó sobre el diván tapada por una frazada muy fruesa.

\- Una hora - contestó Remus con una sonrisa desde su escritorio - iba a despertarte pero dijiste que no tenías rondas antes de la cena y te veías cansada.

\- Si, un poco cansada - bostezó Hermione estirando los brazos y parpadeando para de despertar - ayer no dormí muy bien.

\- ¿No? -preguntó Remus - ¿alguna razón en especial?

Hermione se dio cuenta que había respondido semi dormida y no había pensado en lo que había dicho. No quería que Remus supiera que le costaba dormir cuando había luna llena. Desde tercer año, cuando escribió el ensayo sobre los hombres lobo y leyó la descripción de sus transformaciones, que le costaba conciliar el sueño porque sabía que había gente que estaba sufriendo mientras el resto de los magos descansaba.

Debía cambiar el tema.

\- Ayer me quedé despierta decidiendo qué poción presentaré para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., Slughorn quiere que elijamos pronto ya que algunas pociones requieren semanas de preparación - comentó Hermione relatando lo que le había pasado hace unos días - y aunque no recuerdo bien, creo que tuve una pesadillas en la que los ingredientes de la poción multijugo me perseguían por el castillo.

\- Desvelarte no te hace bien, Hermione - le reprochó Remus - soñar que te atacan ingredientes de pociones debería ser una señal.

\- ¿Has visto los ingredientes de la poción multijugos? ¡Son terroríficos! - se defendió Hermione para luego enfocarse en el reloj de la pared - creo que tengo que prepararme para ir a cenar, Ginny termina su práctica en diez minutos y debo pasar a la biblioteca, mañana tengo una interrogación en Herbología y quiero estar preparada.

\- Y escuché que además tienes una gran entrega para Defensa - se burló Remus desde el escritorio - una muy difícil.

\- ¿Te refieres al ensayo que tengo listo hace cinco días? - preguntó Hermione divertida - ¿O la bitácora de maldiciones que no solo terminé, sino que le agregué por lo menos veinte maldiciones más de las que era obligatorio?

\- Y yo que pensé que mi clase era desafiante para ti - exclamó Remus fingidamente dolido.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la expresión, se colocó su mochila al hombro y se dirigió hacía el escritorio para despedirse antes de ir a cenar.

\- Trataste, aunque debo admitir que la bitácora me tomó más tiempo del que planeé - comentó Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla - deberías dejar de trabajar e ir a recostarte, saliste de la enfermería hace solo tres horas.

\- Lo dice la persona que pasó toda la noche pensando en ingredientes de pociones - se quejó Remus agarrándola de la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas - te aseguro que puedo trabajar.

\- No seré yo la que esté sufriendo mañana porque no me recuperé como debía - le advirtió Hermione presionando suavemente las costillas del hombre y viendo la expresión de dolor en su cara - ¿ves? ahora entiendo por qué Madame Pomfrey no le gusta dejarte ir de la enfermería.

\- Y ahora yo entiendo a Harry cuando dice que eres autoritaria - agregó Remus sacándole la mochila y rodeando su cintura - cuando era estudiante tardaba días en estar como estoy ahora, créeme que sé cuando necesito reposo - le dio un beso en la mejilla - además no puedes decir que corregir y escribir sea una actividad de mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es que me estés dando explicaciones? - preguntó Hermione jugando con el pelo de Remus - tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Remus.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? - repitió Remus con una mirada malvada - se me ocurren algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer.

Remus posó su mano en la espalda de la chica, la atrajo hacía él y le empezó a dar suaves besos en el cuello. De apoco fue recorriendo su espalda con sus manos y empezó a mover sus besos hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de sus orejas.

\- Ginny me debe estar esperando, no puedo quedarme - le recordó Hermione intentando no dejarse llevar - y tú definitivamente deberías recostarte y recuperar tu fuerza, no puedes estar haciendo esto.

\- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor - murmuró Remus desde su cuello y empezando a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas - por insubordinación.

\- ¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso ¡devuélveme mis puntos! - chilló Hermione entre las carcajadas y los pequeños golpes con los que intentaba liberarse - Remus, odio las cosquillas, en serio, Ginny me está esperando...

Como el hombre lobo no le hacía caso y no quería golpearlo por temor a hacerle daño en medio de su recuperación, empezó a buscar lugares para hacerle cosquillas a él. Remus intentando contener la risa, puso una mano bajo las rodillas de la chica se levantó y la cargó en sus brazos. Hermione cerró los ojos e instintivamente se aferró al cuello de Remus aterrada.

A Hermione no le gustaba no tener los pies en la tierra y ahora sentía que el pánico la invadía aunque no estaba a más que a metro y medio del suelo. No era que le temiera a las alturas, pero siempre era consciente de las posibilidades de caer, por eso nunca le gustaba volar en escobas o en thestral o incluso en Buckbeak. Estaba segura que la única razón de que no se desmayó encima del dragón de Gringotts era porque tenía niveles exorbitantes de adrenalina en el cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Remus la había dejado sobre el diván y estaba dándole suaves besos por todo el cuerpo. Empezó en el rostro, las mejillas, su frente, la punta de la nariz y luego empezó a bajar al cuello,y siguió a su pecho y su abdomen. Hermione se mordió el labio, dudando, sabía que tenía que ir a cenar, que Ginny la debía estar esperando, pero Remus lo hacía difícil, quería decirle que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se detuviera.

\- ¿De verdad crees que necesito recuperarme? - preguntó Remus mordiendo el cuelloprocurando dejarle una marca.

Morderla fue una provocación que Hermione no pasó por alto, reaccionó inmediatamente, se levantó con agilidad e hizo que Remus se sentara. Sin entender bien lo que pasaba, el hombre lobo vio como la chica se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él con la mirada más íntima y poderosa que había visto en su vida. La sangre empezó a dirigirse con fuerza a su entrepierna, presionando su pantalón y el cuerpo de Hermione.

Se besaron mientras se tocaban con expertise, Remus ya conocía a la perfección cada punto sensible de la chica, que en ese momento empezaba a respirar con dificultad y anticipación. Las manos del hombre lobo se colocaron en su espalda y la atrajo a su cuerpo generando la fricción suficiente para hacerla gemir en su oreja. El sonido era como una droga extremadamente adictiva, necesitaba escucharla una y otra vez.

Las caderas de Hermione se movían con ritmo sobre su erección y Remus sintió la presión de su corazón acelerándose, era una locura que una persona tan pequeña pudiera causarle tanto placer. Cerró los ojos mientras la bruja aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre él, su pierna empezó a entumecerse pero no hizo caso, de todas formas en una hora más debía tomar una nueva dosis de poción para el dolor.

Agitado y algo desesperado, Remus empezó a desabotonar su blusa e invadir su clavicula. Su piel era hipnotizante, el olor a avellanas era irrefutablemente de ella, siempre lo hacía, se preguntaba si tenía un jabón o shampoo de avellana porque era imposible que esa esencia fuera natural, a veces podía percibir su fragancia incluso cuando ella estaba en una de las sillas del fondo de la sala. Intoxicado por el placer y sin pensarlo bien, Remus levantó su cadera para excitarla más y la escuchó gemir con fuerzo, pero el sonido estuvo acompañado del crujido de algún hueso de su espalda y una dolorosa punzada en la espalda.

Quizá si necesitaba recuperarse después de todo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Hermione deteniéndose al notar la expresión de dolor en su cara - Oh, Remus.

\- Estoy bien - le aseguró Remus avergonzado y llevando una mano a su espalda - solo, un poco... auch.

Era obvio que había vuelto a sentir otra punzada, asustada, la chica se levantó rápidamente para que Remus pudiera estirarse, pero apenas lo hizo otra punzada apareció en su espalda. Remus no podía sentirse más avergonzado, se sintió impotente y consciente de que quizá no solo se trataba de su estado post transformación, sino que también de la edad. Era un golpe bastante bajo no poder satisfacer a alguien, pero debía admitir su derrota.

\- Creo que tenías razón - dijo Remus evitando la mirada de la chica - ¿Por qué no vas al Gran Comedor? Ginny debe estar esperándote, yo iré a recostarme.

Hermione se mordió el labio preocupada, podía notar la vergüenza de Remus mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido con cada pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo. El hombre miró hacia la puerta de su habitación aun evitándola y Hermione se dio cuenta de que no se trataba del dolor de la espalda, sino de su orgullo masculino y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? - preguntó Hermione con preocupación - no puedo dejarte así.

\- No, no te preocupes, solo necesito _recuperarme _\- murmuró Remus remarcando con odio la última palabra - en serio voy a estar bien.

\- Remus, creo que no estás entendiendo - dijo Hermione acercándose al hombre - no puedo dejarte así.

Remus miró como Hermione se arrodillaba frente a él y se acercaba lentamente a su pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los delicados dedos de la chica empezaron a manipular su cinturón y desabrochar su pantalón. Se notaba en sus movimientos que estaba indecisa y eso hizo que Remus entrara en pánico.

\- ¿Hermione? - tartamudeó sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a acelerar - ¿Qué haces?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, ella seguía encargándose del pantalón y la ropa interior como si fuera una misión que debía completar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Remus había bajado más de una vez para darle placer y cada vez había sido indescriptíblemente extraordinaria, pero él nunca había pedido que le devolviera el favor y, en parte, lo agradecía porque, aunque Ron se lo había insinuado en más de una ocasión, nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Ahora sentía que con Remus habían llegado a un punto de intimidad en el que ya no se sentía avergonzada con su cuerpo, ni sus acciones y creía que Remus necesitaba algo para que no se sintiera mal consigo mismo. Ese era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, después podría pensar en qué le diría a Ginny cuando le preguntara por qué había faltado a la cena.

\- Pensé que quizá... - dijo lentamente Hermione levantando su cabeza para verlo con inocencia - yo podía encargarme de ti mientras tú te... _recuperas_.

Remus estaba sin palabras, Hermione seguía mirándolo mientras se encargaba de tomar con cuidado su, ahora, sólida erección. Desde ese ángulo podía ver su busto por la blusa que el mismo había desabotonado. Notaba su nerviosismo por cómo su pecho temblaba y por como sus manos desconocían la cantidad de presión que debían aplicar. Podía ver en sus ojos que nunca había hecho algo parecido y se sintió culpable de que la chica creyera que tenía alguna especie de obligación con él.

\- No tienes que hacerlo - susurró Remus casi sin poder hablar por como la chica lo sujetaba - no quiero que hagas esto solo porq...

\- Remus - le detuvo Hermione - se que no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero.

No pudo hablar más, la chica bajó su cabeza y él solo pudo ver los rizos salvajes sobre él. Hubo un tiempo en que no ocurrió nada, podía sentir la respiración sobre él y estuvo apunto de tomarla de los hombros para repetirle que no debía hacer nada con lo que no se sintiera cómoda, pero todo pensamiento de detenerla se alejó cuando sin aviso, el calor y la humedad de la boca de la chica lo envolvió y su lengua empezaba a jugar temerosamente con su erección.

\- ¡Merlin! - gruñó Remus sin aliento y cerrando los ojos - cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

* * *

Sé que es un capítulo de relleno, pero era necesario, creo que explica muy bien como pasan de sexo, a conversaciones, hasta la intimidad. También sentí que era importante mencionar que dentro de todo, Remus es un hombre lobo y aunque con la poción, los avances de los medimagos y la experiencia de los años, sigue necesitando recuperarse bien de sus transformaciones, su maldición es horrible para él.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y nuevamente por los PMs (los que mandaron uno recibieron un adelanto de este capítulo que espero los haya entusiasmado). Espero saber que opinan y como siempre me gustaría saber si está escrito muy sexual o si quieren más intimidad, en este caso escribí más detallado pero lo cambie para dejarlo a su imaginación, de ustedes depende que tan explicito sean lo encuentros de estos dos.

El próximo capítulo ya estarán en la segunda semana de marzo, ya saben lo que significa: _¡Cumpleaños de Remus!_ Espero comenten qué le regalarían a nuestro querido hombre lobo en su cumpleaños.

_Dibujen corazones, salten por la calle y ganen algunos puntos para sus casas. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	30. Treinta y nueve

**Treinta y nueve**

Remus había pedido librarse de sus responsabilidades como profesor después de las cinco de la tarde para estar unas horas con su hijo, pero Minerva McGonagall lo obligó a salir del colegio a la hora del almuerzo y le prohibió volver hasta que Harry tuviera que devolver a Teddy a la casa de Andrómeda.

Cuando llegó a Hogsmeade vio a Harry que estaba esperándolo fuera de las Tres Escobas con Teddy en brazos. No pudo evitar correr hacía él y quitárselo a Harry, había pasado más de un mes desde que lo veía físicamente y las llamadas por la Red Flu no eran suficientes para saciar su instinto paternal. Necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos, extrañaba escucharlo reír descontroladamente, que estirara los brazos para estar con él, que le diera hipo sin razón, lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía.

\- Estás tan grande - le dijo Remus para luego ver a Harry - gracias por traerlo, sé que es tu día libre.

\- Ni lo menciones, no es ningún problema - le aseguró Harry abriéndole la puerta para entrar a las Tres Escobas - sé que debe ser difícil no poder tenerlo cerca y además Teddy es lo único que aceptarías como regalo de cumpleaños, tú política de nada celebraciones, ni regalos es demasiado estricta.

\- Y aun así Minerva me regaló calcetines - se quejó Remus entrando al local - es tan estricta, pero a la vez tan testaruda, no me sorprendería que cuando vuelva al castillo me tuviera una fiesta en la sala de profesores.

El local estaba lleno por ser hora de almuerzo, pero Harry ya había reservado una mesa para ellos, transfiguraron una silla alta y Rosmerta se les acercó para alagar a Teddy y pedir la orden.

\- Eres igual a tu papá, cariño - le dijo la mujer apretando sus cachetes suavemente.

Era cierto, a pesar de que a veces tuviera el cabello morado, verde o multicolor y que a veces cambiaba sus rasgos involuntariamente, era innegable que se parecía a su padre, tenía los ojos caídos y la sonrisa traviesa. Pero lo más impresionante era que a pesar de que se veían poco, compartían los mismos gestos cuando se alegraban, se enojaban e incluso cuando tenían hambre.

Rosmerta tomó el pedido de dos almuerzos, jugos y para sorpresa de Remus, una porción de helado para Harry.

\- Helado, ¿en serio? - preguntó Remus levantando una ceja - no quiero juzgar tus hábitos alimenticios, pero...

\- No es para mi, es para Teddy, él ya comió - explicó Harry - pero tuvo una rabieta mientras comía y le prometí un postre si se lo comía todo.

\- Tan débil, Harry - se burló Remus mirando a su hijo - debes aprender a negarle cosas.

\- ¿Acaso tu puedes negarle algo? - se defendió Harry haciéndole morisquetas a su ahijado.

\- Cuando tengas hijos vas a ser el padre mas manipulado del mundo mágico - le aseguró Remus - y si tienes una hija... será tu perdición.

\- ¡Ni lo menciones! - se apresuró a decir Harry entrando en pánico - creo que últimamente la señora Weasley está lanzando algunas insinuaciones al respecto y créeme, Ginny y yo no estamos ni cerca de pensar al respecto.

\- Igual debes saber que estás llegando a la edad en que tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti - le recordó Remus - vas a cumplir diecinueve en unos meses.

Harry empalideció, nunca había pensado en la edad en que sus padres se casaron, menos en la edad en que lo tuvieron. Haciendo las sumas y restas correspondientes se dio cuenta que Remus Lupin tenía la razón, a su edad sus padres ya estaban casados y a punto de quedar embarazados.

\- Oh, Harry, no entres en pánico - le pidió Remus - era solo una broma.

\- Lo sé, solo, nunca había pensado en ello - confesó Harry retomando un ritmo cardíaco normal - ¿por qué se casaron tan jóvenes?

\- Tú sabes que tus padres se amaban - le explicó Remus - y tú padre fue criado en una familia muy tradicional, él siempre pensó en casarse y en tener hijos, así que cuando salimos de Hogwarts él consideró que casarse era el paso adecuado que dar.

\- ¿A los dieciocho años? - cuestionó Harry.

\- Tienes que entender que estábamos en guerra, no sabíamos si nos íbamos a ver al día siguiente, muchas parejas se casaron apresuradamente - agregó Remus un poco nostálgico - y además tus abuelos, los padres de Lily, murieron cuando estábamos en séptimo año, tu tía y ella no tenían una relación muy buena y supongo que eso ayudó a que tu madre quisiera empezar su propia familia, con tu padre y contigo.

La comida llegó, Teddy estaba hipnotizado con su helado multisabor y ellos siguieron hablando de Lily y James. Remus disfrutaba contarle historias de sus padres a Harry, sentía que así Lily y James vivían entre ellos, además Harry siempre lo escuchaba con atención. Él disfrutaba escuchar algo más que la glorificación de sus padres, no quería saber que eran héroes valientes que lo amaban, quería saber la realidad y las historias de Remus le hacían ver que sus padres eran personas comunes y corrientes, que su madre era hermosa, pero que podía ser muy temperamental y que su padre era divertido, pero que a veces era muy infantil.

Teddy empezó a llamar la atención cuando se le acabo el helado y Remus estuvo feliz de cargarlo.

\- Ya quiero que termine el año para estar contigo todas las vacaciones - sonrió Remus hablando con su hijo - Vamos a rayar las paredes, comer chocolates hasta que nos duela el estómago y quizá permita que tu padrino te deje probar esa escoba de juguete.

Harry se quedó mirando a Remus hablar con su hijo, riendo por las actividades poco maduras que proponía el hombre lobo. Adoraba a Teddy y tenía claro que en algún momento quería tener una familia e hijos, en plural, pero definitivamente iba a esperar más que sus padres para tener hijos y para casarse.

\- Hablando de vacaciones, Teddy ya vio su nueva habitación en Grimmauld Place - comentó Harry mientras seguía comiendo - y quería saber si has considerado mi propuesta.

\- Si y lo he hablado con Andrómeda - respondió Remus volviéndose algo más serio - no se lo tomó muy bien, pero a decir verdad, pudo habérselo tomado peor. Le aseguré que Teddy estará a su cuidado casi todo el año y que el hecho de que me vaya a vivir contigo no iba a impedir que lo viera en todas las vacaciones y que soy capaz de llevarlo todos los días a verla si lo cree necesario.

\- ¿Entonces vivirán conmigo en la vacaciones? - preguntó Harry emocionado y Remus asintió - ¡Oh! No sabes cuánto me alegro, la casa es demasiado grande para mi solo y los Weasley no quieren que Ron se venga a vivir conmigo.

Remus miró curioso y Teddy lo imitó, cambiando su cabello al rubio arena y canoso de su padre.

\- ¿Ron no es mayor de edad? - preguntó Remus.

\- Estamos hablando de Molly Weasley, no importa si eres mayor de edad - sentenció Harry levantando las manos - no es que tengan problemas de que Ron viva conmigo, pero Percy me me explicó que Molly se lo prohibió para no sentar precedentes.

\- Ginny - adivinó Remus y Harry asintió - ¿Querías que ella se viniera a vivir contigo?

\- Cuando empezaron las remodelaciones en Grimmauld Place, lo hice pensando en mi, en Ron o en Hermione, nunca para llevarme a Ginny y ella tampoco lo ha comentado, nunca lo hablamos - contestó Harry avergonzado - sé que ninguno de los dos quiere apresurar nada, Ginny me dijo en una ocasión que ella no necesita que le diera regalos o que estuviera preocupada por ella, que quería que mientras ella estuviera en el castillo me tomará un tiempo para mi. Al principio no me lo tomé bien, pensé que quería terminar conmigo, pero luego me dijo que ella estaría siempre para mi y me di cuenta que era la primera vez en mi vida que no tenía verdaderas preocupaciones y que de verdad necesitaba tiempo para mi... Merlín, Ginny sabe lo que necesito incluso cuando yo no sé lo que necesito.

Harry empezó a explicarle que por lo mimo había entrado a la academia, porque era algo suyo, por su futuro y que también por eso había reconstruido Grimmauld Place, siempre iba a considerar a la Madriguera como su hogar, pero quería tener un espacio suyo. Remus lo entendía, era la misma razón por la que no podía vivir con Andrómeda, necesitaba algo nuevo después de la guerra y estar con Harry era lo indicado, desde que Dora murió, Harry lo estuvo apoyando y Remus entendió que quería pasar tiempo con Harry, que necesitaba retribuir el tiempo perdido con el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

\- Y no sé si te lo mencioné o si ella te lo mencionó - empezó a decir Harry dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato - Hermione también vivirá en Grimmauld Place, según ella es solo hasta que consiga un trabajo y pueda tener su propio lugar, pero honestamente no creo que la dejaré vivir sola, aun no es seguro - Remus no dijo ninguna palabra, Hermione no le había mencionado nada sobre vivir en Grimmauld Place - no te molesta, ¿cierto?. Es solo que ella no tiene dónde vivir y se llevan tan bien, Teddy la agrada y la casa es tan grande que no creo que se molesten.

\- Claro, que no me molesta, es tu casa Harry, además Teddy adora a Hermione - comentó Remus fingiendo tranquilidad y mirando a su hijo - Si a papá no le molesta a ti tampoco, ¿verdad?

Teddy miró a su papa, confundido.

\- Papa - balbuceó el niño levantando las manos y mirándolo fijamente - papa.

Remus miró a Harry atónito y luego a su hijo que seguía repitiendo la palabra cada cierto tiempo. Quizá el pequeño no entendía lo que acababa diciendo y a pesar que parecía que lo apuntaba, podría ser que el niño solo juntó las dos sílabas sin razón, pero no le importó, su hijo lo llamó _"papá"._

\- Si, yo soy papá, Teddy - le dijo Remus sin contener las lágrima - papá.

\- Definitivamente, Teddy superó mi regaló de cumpleaños de traértelo - rió Harry dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Ambos cancelaron el almuerzo y pasaron la tarde por Hogsmeade, pasaron por distintas tiendas, cambiaron a Teddy y se instalaron a conversar cerca de la casa de los gritos. Teddy estaba sobre una manta que había traído Harry, moviendo sus juguetes y pidiendo la constante atención de los adultos. Era un niño inteligente y aprendía rápido, descubrió que cuando decía _"papá"_ le ponían atención rápidamente y que si intentaba pararse le aplaudían, él no entendía por qué, pero le gustaba la atención de los adultos que siempre dejaban de conversar para mover sus varitas y divertirlo.

Lamentablemente, más rápido de lo que Remus hubiese querido, empezó a oscurecer y la hora de despedirse llegó inevitablemente. Harry guardó las cosas de Teddy y se dirigieron a uno de los locales con conexión a la red Flu y apenas Remus empezó a estrujar a su hijo en un apretado abrazó, Teddy se dio cuenta que se trataba de una nueva despedida, por lo que hizo lo que cualquier niño hubiese hecho para que su padre se quedara a su lado: _lloró_. Remus sintió que se le partía el corazón mientra entregaba al niño a Harry y los veía desaparecer a través de las llamas verdes.

El camino al castillo era solitario y extenso. Remus se tomó el tiempo en pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sonrió al escuchar la palabra _"papá"_ en su mente, estaba tan orgulloso que consideró pedirle el pensadero de Hogwarts a la directora para revivir el momento, pero luego pensó que quizá era algo un poco obsesivo.

Se entristeció al recordar el llanto de su hijo cuando se separaron, quería poder hacer algo al respecto pero no podía abusar de las visitas de Teddy al castillo y aunque Minerva accediera, Andrómeda no estaba muy feliz con él por querer mudarse con Teddy a Grimmauld Place y probablemente no haría las cosas más fáciles si le pidiera a cada momento que trajera al pequeño al castillo.

A veces pensaba en renunciar a su trabajo, para estar todos los días con su hijo, pero sabía que no era una opción, porque por más héroe de guerra y Orden de Merlín primera clase, él seguía siendo un hombre lobo a los ojos de la gente. La sociedad mágica estaba cambiando y arreglando sus prejuicios, pero cuando empezó a buscar trabajo después de la guerra, se dio cuenta que aun no estaban listos para un hombre lobo.

No podía ilusionarse, el ministerio aun mantenía el registro y Minerva había tenido que mover algunas influencias para que los gobernadores de Hogwarts lo dejaran trabajar como profesor. Definitivamente, no podía dejar el único trabajo que tenía, menos cuando tenía una paga decente para mantener a su pequeño.

_"__Hermione también vivirá en Grimmauld Place"_

La voz de Harry retumbó dentro de su cabeza y le quitó cualquier otro pensamiento que estuviera teniendo. La noticia de que conviviría con Hermione en la misma casa le había sorprendido, pero no sabía si la sorpresa había sido buena o mala. Ya habían compartido el mismo techo durante algunas vacaciones, pero no era lo mismo que vivir en la misma casa y definitivamente no sería lo mismo cuando en el colegio ella se escabullía de su mejor amiga para acostarse con él.

¿Hermione esperaría que su relación siguiera después de Hogwarts?, o más importante, ¿esperaba él que la relación siguiera después de Hogwarts?. No tenía idea hasta qué punto podrían mantener una relación como la que tenían, pero sabía que la respuesta no sería _"para siempre", _menos cuando era consciente de que acababa de cumplir treinta y nueve años. Técnicamente y obviando el giratiempos, Hermione era nuevamente veinte años menor que él y ni la madures de la chica podía disminuir esa diferencia de edad.

Y es que a pesar de que seguía con la relación, que disfrutaba conversar con ella y que sus transformaciones de verdad mejoraban cuando pasaba tiempo con ella, no había día que no se preguntara si estaba si debía detenerse, incluso, tuvo que guardar el cuadro con la fotografía de Dora en el cajón de la mesita de noche porque cada vez que la miraba se sentía culpable y aun así no se detenía.

Débil, era débil.

\- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Remus! - escuchó que le decía Hagrid que le permitía entrar al castillo - Si recuerdo cuando solo tenías once años y ahora eres todo un hombre de familia.

Remus fingió una sonrisa y le dio un comentario divertido antes de disculparse por no aceptar su invitación a la cabaña y dirigirse a sus aposentos. No quería hablar con nadie, menos que le dijeran que era un _"hombre de familia",_ solo quería llegar a su cuarto, lanzarse a su cama para dormir y dejar pensar.

Con esa mentalidad entró a su cuarto, lanzó su túnica al piso y sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos se lanzó a su cama. Su cara se hundió en la almohada y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un sobre largo y delgado de color azul marino y la frase _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ escrita en una elegante letra cursiva en la parte inferior del gran sobre.

Rodó los ojos, casi indignado por recibir un regalo de cumpleaños. No iba a enfrentar y discutir con la persona que le mandara un regalo, sabía que nadie mandaría un regalo con mala intención, pero de verdad no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

Cuando era estudiante, James, Sirius y Peter se enteraron de que no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños y en vez de respetar sus deseos de paz y tranquilidad en ese día, los tres revoltosos tomaron la decisión de que cada diez de marzo debían hacer fiestas clandestinas en su honor y de alguna manera lograron hacer de ese día un recordatorio de los buenos amigos que tenía y no del nuevo año que había pasado enfrentando la luna llena.

Pero ellos ya no estaban y la luna si, ese día ya no solo le recordaba que había pasado demasiados años como hombre lobo, sino que también era un recordatorio de que sus amigos ya no estaban con él para animarlo, para apoyarlo, para entenderlo, que James estaba muerto y nunca pudo ver crecer a su hijo, que Sirius se libró de los Black, solo para perder la razón en Azkaban y que Peter...

Peter era un traidor.

Ese sobre, como los calcetines Minerva McGonagall le había regalado en la mañana, era el recordatorio de que los Merodeadores no existían. Ese sobre era... un sobre, ¿que clase de regalo de cumpleaños vendría en un sobre?. Sin mucho entusiasmo y algo irritado, se sentó en la cama y examinó con curiosidad el sobre intentando descubrir que podía ser, era completamente plano y flexible.

¿Una fotografía?, ¿cartas?, ¿recortes?... ¿un documento?

Sin tener más opciones en su mente y con un nivel de curiosidad exorbitante, abrió el sobre y lo dio vuelta para dejar caer su contenido encima de la cama. Se encontró con un pergamino delgado escrito (obviamente, una carta) y un grueso pergamino plegado que reconoció inmediatamente como el mapa del merodeador. Completamente confundido agarró el pergamino delgado y se encontró con una caligrafía perfecta, fluida y completamente familiar.

_"Remus,_

_Sé que hay una gran posibilidad de que me odies, pero hoy en la mañana, cuando ya me habías convencido a mi, Ginny y a todos los que te rodean de que no querías nada por tu cumpleaños, una alumna de quinto año me pidió ayuda con sus deberes y al sacar mi libreta de mi bolso para ayudarle, cayó el mapa. Cuando ella lo recogió para pasármelo, la tinta empezó a aparecer y me asusté, pensé que no lo había cerrado la última vez que lo usé, pero ella solo me preguntó por qué un pergamino le pedía de una manera grosera que lo entregase en las manos del "mago peludo de cumpleaños"._

_Le dije que era un producto nuevo que George Weasley quería que revisará y por suerte me creyó, pero el mapa no dejó de escribir y __lo siento, Remus, pero a pesar del buen juicio que creo tener, fui manipulada por tres magos adolescentes que me aseguraron que no estoy rompiendo las peticiones de mi profesor de no entregar regalos, porque técnicamente, esto no es un regalo, sino que es solo un préstamo._

_Espero que no me odies,_

_Hermione_

_P.D.: Dejé una barra de chocolate bajo tu almohada por si sientes ganas de estrangularme."_

Remus leyó y releyó la carta por lo menos unas seis veces, pero no importaba cuántas veces lo hiciera, cada vez sentía que iba a sufrir un infarto. Dejó la cara de lado y miró el grueso pergamino, pero por más absurdo que fuese, no pudo mantener la mirada. Sentía ansiedad, terror, nostalgia y un sin fin de emociones, porque la carta de Hermione decía que el mapa quería hablar con él, pero él fue parte de los que creo el mapa y sabía que el mapa no debería pedir hablar con alguien.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en el día en que Peter encontró un libro en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca que explicaba como poner la personalidad de una persona en un objeto, como en los retratos y que creía que sería grandioso que alguna puerta del castillo tuviera la personalidad de Sirius y así no le permitiría pasar a los Slytherin y si agregaban algún hechizo para incluir una voz, podía dar piropos a las chicas que pasaban.

La idea de Peter pronto se convirtió en el nuevo arreglo del mapa del merodeador, que antes solo contaba con un santo y seña para revelarse y para ocultarse. Tardaron tres meses en lograr insertar cuatro personalidades en un pergamino, pero cuando lo lograron, sus alter egos se encargaban de insultar a quien quiera que se atreviera a tratar de descubrir el secreto del mapa del merodeador.

\- Esto es una terrible idea - murmuró Remus levantando el pergamino frente a él.

_"El señor Canuto quiere recordarle al profesor Lupin que las ideas más terribles, son las más divertidas, pero quizá lo olvidó porque está tan viejo como Albus Dumbledore". _

\- ¡Me faltaría unos cien años más para eso, Canuto! - se quejó Remus.

"_El señor Cornamenta cree que las canas dicen otra cosa y se pregunta por qué no está celebrando como lo hacía antes."_

\- Porque tomar brandy y whisky de fuego hasta quedar inconsciente no es sano, Cornamenta, no creo que serías feliz si llevara a tu hijo por nuestros poco apropiados pasos - respondió Remus - y no tengo tantas canas.

_"El señor Colagusano difiere con el profesor Lupin, él tiene tantas canas que pronto podrá tener una barba blanca como la del viejo Dumbledore."_

\- ¿Por qué siguen con la comparación con Dumbledore? - preguntó Remus indignado - ¡Y no son tantas canas!

_"El señor Lunático le desea un feliz cumpleaños al profesor Lupin y quiere decirle a sus camaradas que quizá el profesor tiene canas, pero aun así, se acuesta con una guapa alumna que tiene la mitad de su edad."_

Remus se quedó sin habla, su alter ego adolescente lo estaba defendiendo de sus compañeros y de pasada describió crudamente la relación que tenía con Hermione. No importaba las buenas palabras que utilizaba la chica, que dijera que era un beneficio para ambos, no podían evitar el hecho de que ella era su alumna y que tenía casi la mitad de su edad.

_"El señor Canuto siente envidia, lo felicita y lo venera por tan magnifica hazaña."_

_"El señor Cornamenta debería estudiar para ser profesor, la paga no es tan buena, pero los beneficios son tentadores."_

_"El señor Colagusano se pregunta si algún pequeño problema peludo ayuda a conquistar a las chicas."_

Al parecer sus amigos no veían nada negativo en su relación con Hermione, incluso creían que era algo que debían ovacionar. Remus soltó una carcajada mientras seguía leyendo los comentarios de sus amigos, que aparecían sin parar para burlarse de cada aspecto de su vida. Sus cicatrices, su mania por siempre mantener dulces ocultos en su habitación, su profesión, sus ronquidos y obviamente su _"pequeño problema peludo"_.

Sabía que él no podía tener una verdadera conversación con ellos, porque solo podía recibir insultos y comentarios subidos de tono, pero aun así, podía sentir a sus amigos a su lado, podía recordar que ellos lo hacían feliz, podía sentir su cariño.

\- Los extrañaba, chicos - murmuró Lupin con una sonrisa - siempre los extraño.

_"El señor Lunático no quiere que el profesor Lupin terminé en San Mungo por hablar con un pergamino, es hora de que se despida, devuelva este pergamino y quizá ir a agradecerle a cierta alumna por su regalo de cumpleaños."_

\- Eres tan sabio Lunático - rió Remus - hasta pronto, merodeadores.

_"Feliz cumpleaños profesor Lupin  
__-Los Merodeadores"_

La tinta desapareció de apoco y él se quedó mirando hasta que el pergamino quedó en blanco, pero la sonrisa en su cara no desapareció porque estaba verdaderamente feliz y su alter ego de dieciséis años tenía razón, tenía que ir agradecerle a cierta joven por tan increíble regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Si, lo sé, me demoré, pero es que tuve inspiración de capítulos posteriores y estuve adelantando algunas escenas bastante interesantes, me muero por que lean todo, además tuve un ataque de inspiración y me vi obligada a detenerme y escribir un One-shot Canon de Remus Lupin del cual estoy sumamente orgullosa y que quisiera invitarlos a leer. Puedo asegurarles que llorarán al leerlo, se llama _"Travesura Realizada"_ y todo amante de los Merodeadores lo amará.

Dejando de lado mi auto propaganda y volviendo a la historia que nos concierne este capítulo se trata de adelantar lo que pasará con Remus y Hermione cuando ella se gradúe, de emocionarlos a todos con el pequeño Teddy y incluir a los merodeadores que amo tanto.

Quiero agradecerles nuevamente por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz y les daría un abrazo a todos porque no escriben solo "por favor, sigue", sino que se dan el tiempo de comentar un buen párrafo, así que aplauso para ustedes, espero no decepcionarlos.

_Lean un libro de ciencia ficción, dibujen al lado de sus apuntes y brillen en la oscuridad._

_**Simona Polle**_


	31. Líneas, límites y fronteras

**Líneas, límites y fronteras**

Como Remus estaba en Hogsmeade con Harry y Teddy, Hermione decidió que era una buena ocasión para pasar tiempo con su amiga, así que la acompañó a su práctica de quidditch para luego lanzarse en uno de los sillones de la sala común para conversar y terminar sus deberes antes de ir a cenar. Sonaba a actividades poco recreativas, pero entre los exámenes que se aproximaban, las responsabilidades de Hermione y las prácticas de Ginny, era lo que podían hacer juntas.

\- Ya quiero vacaciones - se quejó Ginny cuando Hermione le entregó la corrección de su proyecto de encantamientos - no quiero más deberes.

\- Un par de semanas más y estaremos de vacaciones - le recordó Hermione - ¿Las harpías también te dieron libre la semana o debes ir a practicar?

\- Como aun soy alumna no pueden llamarme por vacaciones escolares - le explicó Ginny - pero por mi iría a entrenar, he mejorado mucho y no quiero perder una semana de práctica, quiero entrar a un juego oficial.

Era cierto, quizá Hermione no sabía tanto de quidditch, pero sabía que la pelirroja había mejorado, todos podían ver que ahora no solo volaba más rápido, sino que lograba escabullirse entre los jugadores y hacer jugadas arriesgadas como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. Además, era evidente que gracias a ella, Gryffindor tenía una ventaja notoría frente al resto de las casas.

\- Hermione - le llamó un chico de sexto año - el profesor Lupin está afuera de la sala común y quiere saber si puedes salir un momento.

\- Gracias, Julian - le dijo Hermione intentando no sonar preocupada - iré en seguida.

Ginny la miró confundida mientras veía que Hermione se movía nerviosa entre sus libros y pergaminos, guardándolos en su bolso. La chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa y no entendía por qué.

\- ¿Remus no estaba en Hogsmeade con Harry? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Supongo que ya volvió - respondió la chica fingiendo indiferencia - es casi la hora de cenar y Teddy debe volver con Andrómeda.

\- ¿Y qué querrá? - insistió Ginny - digo, para que sea tan importante que no espera a que sea hora de la cena.

\- No lo sé, Ginny, supongo que ahora lo descubriré - siguió Hermione dejando su bolso en el sillón - Falta poco para la cena, si no vuelvo en seguida, ¿puedes llevar mi bolso a la habitación y nos vemos en el Gran Comedor?

\- Seguro - respondió Ginny - nos vemos en la cena.

Hermione ahora no solo estaba preocupada por lo que Remus le iba a decir por el inapropiado regalo de cumpleaños, sino que debía preocuparse por lo que podría estar insinuando la pelirroja. Quería pedirle perdón a Remus por meterse en su vida al enviarle el mapa del merodeador, pero también quería golpearlo por llamarla públicamente en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Él sabía que podía levantar sospechas.

Le sonrió a su amiga y se dispuso a salir de la sala común, intentando no parecer nerviosa y tratando de no pensar que sus rodillas le temblaban o que su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho.

Al salir se encontró con Remus sujetando el mapa en blanco en las manos y mirando para otro lado. No parecía enojado, lo que era un buena señal, además cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, le dio una sonrisa amaba que la tranquilizó.

\- Profesor, ¿quería verme? - preguntó Hermione de manera formal ya que había algunos alumnos en el pasillo.

\- Si, necesito pedirle un favor - sonrió Remus - ¿Le molestaría acompañarme a mi oficina?

\- Claro, ningún problema, profesor - respondió Hermione.

Remus empezó a caminar y Hermione lo siguió a su lado, pero a una distancia apropiada. No hablaron nada y eso atrajo nuevamente los nervios y el temor. Era obvio que no quería pedirle un favor, que solo lo había dicho por si alguien los escuchaba y eso significaba que quizá sus sonrisas y buen humor también eran una farsa y que ahora se dirigía a su oficina para recibir una lectura por su mal juicio.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaban bajando más de lo necesario, que al parecer, no estaban dirigiéndose a su despacho.

\- ¿Remus? - susurró Hermione cuando se alejaban de las escaleras y llegaban a una de las zonas que estaba en reconstrucción - ¿a dónde vamos?

Remus le lanzó una mirada cómplice, para luego tomar su mano y arrastrarla a un pasillo oscuro. Sin decir nada, Remus soltó el mapa del merodeador, botándolo al piso de piedra y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione no entendía que pasaba, pero los nervios se fueron de su cuerpo y posó sus manos en la espalda del hombre lobo.

\- Gracias - dijo Lupin sujetándola con fuerza - muchas gracias.

La chica no entendía bien por qué le daba las gracias, supuso que era por el mapa del merodeador, pero en ese momento ya no quería pensar en ello, no le importaba, le gustaba el abrazo, era firme e íntimo, casi desesperado. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Remus posó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, amortiguado por su voluminoso cabello.

Con los ojos cerrados se quedaron en silencio y no era incómodo, podían sentir que sus respiraciones coincidían y que podían quedarse allí hasta la media noche, podían dormir en esa posición sin problemas.

\- Supongo que no estás enojado - comentó Hermione sin abrir los ojos.

\- Supones bien - respondió el hombre lobo llevando una mano a su cabello para acariciarlo - de verdad los extrañaba.

Hermione se dejó llevar por las caricias, sintió pequeños besos sobre su cabeza y olvidó completamente que era hora de cenar y que debía volver con Ginny. En ese momento solo quería estar con Remus que la relajaba, meciéndola entre sus brazos.

\- Teddy me dijo papá - susurró Remus y aunque no lo miraba Hermione sabía que el hombre estaba sonriendo - y pude hablar con mis amigos, es lejos el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho años, gracias Hermione.

\- Yo no hice nada, ellos tuvieron la idea - comentó Hermione - a decir verdad yo me opuse a la idea por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Y puedo saber como te convencieron? - preguntó Remus jugando con la melena de la bruja.

\- Al parecer ese pergamino pasa demasiado tiempo conmigo - contestó Hermione - tus amigos pueden ser muy manipuladores.

Hermione no quería admitir que un pergamino la había extorsionado, diciéndole que si no se encargaba de llevarlo donde su profesor de defensa, los merodeadores se encargarían que la próxima vez que cierta pelirroja posara sus manos sobre el mapa del merodeador, le dirían que ella le estaba ocultando una relación con nada más ni nada menos que con el profesor Remus Lupin.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando leyó la amenaza, que incluyó frases bastante explicitas de lo que había hecho con Remus. Pasó un tiempo imaginándose lo que pasaría si Ginny descubría que la estuvo engañando por meses y ningún escenario parecía agradable, porque no solo era ocultarle una _"relación"_, sino que los merodeadores querían decirle desde cuando había empezado todo, con lujo de detalles.

Hermione entró en pánico.

Ella estaba segura que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería molestar a Remus con lo que podía ser la peor idea de los merodeadores, por lo que consideró confesar todo lo que pasaba a la pelirroja, que sería mejor que Ginny lo descubriera de ella y no del mapa, pero el señor Canuto le dijo que si no era Ginny Weasley, sería otra persona y se vio obligada a ceder a sus demandas.

\- Si, pueden ser muy manipuladores - concluyó Remus.

\- Tú eres parte de ellos - le recordó Hermione - así que también puedes ser manipulador.

\- A mi también también me manipularon - confesó Remus - me hicieron salir de mi despacho a buscarte para agradecerte.

\- No tienes porque agradecerme, Remus - insistió Hermione - solo fui extorsionada.

Remus se separó de la chica y sujetó su barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

\- Creo que ellos no se referían a agradecerte por traer el mapa - comentó Remus con seriedad.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron al verlo y su corazón se aceleró, no sabía que pensar con la confesión que acababa de dar Remus, no entendía bien lo que significaba y tampoco tenía claro si quería entenderlo, así que para no pensar en ello y para que el silencio no fuese incomodó, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

Se puso en puntilla y lo besó.

Remus respondió de inmediato, con ternura acercó el cuerpo de la chica al de él y jugaron con sus labios con suavidad e inocencia. Ninguno sabía qué decir, así que se hablaban a través de ese beso, en un lenguaje romántico. Se agradecían por estar juntos, se hablaban de necesitarse y los dos sentían la felicidad del otro y el miedo, porque comunicarse así, aterraba, era demasiado intimo, era peligroso.

No se suponía que debía ser así, no debían ser románticos, no debían empezar a sentir más que una amistad. Podían permitirse preocuparse por el otro, saber sus gustos y sus miedos, pero había una frontera entre el acuerdo que tenían y lo que otros podían llamar _"una relación"_, una frontera que no podían cruzar.

\- Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor - murmuró Hermione mientras Remus empezaba a besar su mandíbula.

La respuesta del hombre lobo fue atraer el cuerpo de la chica aun más hacía él, como si no hubiese escuchado la sugerencia de la chica. Y ella simplemente olvidó su comentario y sonrió con genuina felicidad. Sus labios se volvieron a juntar y siguieron con su romántico y pasivo intercambio de agradecimientos, de movimientos que eran palabras y de ternura.

Hasta que escucharon pasos y volvieron a la realidad.

Con delicadeza, Remus llevó a Hermione hacía la pared de piedra y llevando un dedo a sus labios le indicó que fuera silenciosa. Recogió el mapa y lo apuntó con su varita y susurró _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_. Aun en la oscuridad, buscó el pasillo en el que estaban, intentando descubrir de quién eran los pasos que escuchaban.

Eran lejanos, pero que se acercaban.

\- Slughorn - moduló Remus después de cerrar el mapa.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, podía mentir sobre por qué estaba con Remus en su despacho, pero dudaba que alguien creyera que estaban hablando sobre sus clases en un pasillo oscuro y deshabitado cercano a las mazmorras. Nerviosa, tomó la mano de Remus, que la aceptó sin cuidado, sujetándola con firmeza.

Apegados a la pared, escucharon el tarareo de Slughorn y sus pasos que se acercaban. El profesor de pociones debía pasar de largo, era lo lógico, no había razón para que entrara a ese pasillo, pero aun así, sabían que las mazmorras eran tan silenciosas que cualquier movimiento podía producir un pequeño sonido que con el eco podía llamar la atención del viejo mago.

Y lo vieron pasar inconsciente de las dos personas ocultas en el pasillo contiguo.

Pasaron por lo menos dos minutos antes de que dejaran de escuchar los pasos de Slughorn y aunque sabían que estaban solos, ninguno se atrevió a moverse. Mantenían sus manos juntan y sus espaldas contra la pared, sin decir ni una palabra. Jamás habían sujetado sus manos de esa manera y no importaba si ya se habían tocado antes, sujetarse así era otro tipo de intimidad, una que no habían experimentado antes y aunque a ambos les gustaba, los asustaba.

Un nuevo límite que estaban cruzando.

Tímidamente y sin soltar sus manos que empezaban a sudar de nerviosismo, se miraron y se sonrojaron en la oscuridad. No habían palabras para lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento y aunque las hubiese, ninguno encontraría el valor de decirlas en voz alta. De apoco y sin quitar la mirada del otro, empezaron a separar sus manos, cada uno avergonzado de lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Hay alguien cerca? - preguntó Hermione en un murmullo, como si aun temiera que alguien los descubriera.

\- No - aseguró el hombre lobo revisando el mapa - casi todo el castillo está en el Gran Comedor cenando.

Un nuevo silencio los invadió, no sabían si sugerir ir a cenar o quedarse en aquel pasillo. Se quedaron mirando hasta que inevitablemente empezaron a juntarse. Ninguno de los dos supo quien avanzó primero, quien tomó la iniciativa, pero no tardaron en quedar a solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Se miraron y supieron que ambos querían lo mismo.

Volvieron a besarse.

Al principio fue tímido, con el miedo de casi ser encontrados aun en sus retinas, pero no tardaron en profundizar el beso porque el miedo les había traído adrenalina. Empezaron a moverse como si fueran uno, adentrándose en el desocupado pasillo. No se podía determinar en que momento comenzaba el cuerpo de uno y terminaba el del otro, solo había desesperación por estar juntos.

Y aunque no supo cómo, Hermione terminó recostada en el frío piso de piedra con su profesor de defensa devorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Remus la llenaba de palabras de deseo y ella estaba tan inmersa en el placer que le estaba dando Remus, que no era capaz de decir nada, solo podía gemir descontroladamente. Sus calzones bajaron a sus tobillos y su falda se levantó hacía su abdomen, dejando su retaguardia desnuda sobre el frío e irregular piso de piedra.

Las manos de Hermione bajaron con osadía por el cuerpo del hombre, encargándose de deshacerse del cinturón y el pantalón que los separaba. Podía sentir la erección de Remus que la besaba con fuerza y bajaba sus manos para acomodar las caderas de la chica.

Y Hermione rogó en anticipación.

Remus no la hizo esperar, con la varita hizo el hechizo anticonceptivo, silenció el lugar y dejando su varita aun lado, tomó sus caderas, entró en ella y se perdió en el placer de estar entre sus piernas.

El rostro de Hermione no ocultaba nada, podía ver algo de vergüenza en sus mejillas sonrojadas y la lujuria en su mirada. La chica respondía a cada golpe de su masculinidad con naturalidad, hundiendo sus uñas en su cuello, moviendo su cuerpo con ritmo y haciendo sonidos que embriagaban sus oídos.

Remus no podía entender cómo a pesar de que Hermione llevara toda su ropa puesta su cuerpo exudaba sensualidad. Su chaleco holgado ocultaba sus curvas y aun así la encontraba extremadamente sexy respondiendo a todo lo que le hacía.

\- Remus, por favor - pidió Hermione cerrando sus ojos - más.

La chica sabía que terminaría con marcas por el duro piso de piedra, que tal vez no podría caminar con naturalidad por una semana y dudaba que pudiera bajar a las mazmorras sin sonrojarse después de esa noche, pero no le importaba, solo quería seguir sintiendo las estocadas de Remus, que la atacaba sin parar, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones y eliminando cualquier inhibición de su cuerpo. Quería que el hombre que estaba sobre ella perdiera el control.

_Y lo perdió._

Ahí, él no era un viudo, ni un hombre lobo y ella no era una niña, menos su alumna. No tenían responsabilidad, ni preocupaciones, ahí en el piso de las mazmorras, solo importaba el eco que sus latidos hacía entre sus oídos. Eran estridentes y erráticos, fuertes y adictivos.

Hermione sintió como se construían las pequeñas convulsiones bajo su abdomen, esa electricidad placentera que hacía que perdiera el foco y sin aire empezó a decir su nombre. Clavó sus uñas, lo besó con fuerza y ahogo el grito de su climax entre sus labios, convulsionando entre las piernas del hombre que no se detenía.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y del recato, las piernas de Hermione subieron a los hombros de Remus, se decían cuanto se deseaban entre besos y mordidas hasta que los movimientos empezaron a ser menos controlados y a penas Remus sintió las nuevas contracciones al rededor de su cuerpo, supo que ya no podía prolongarlo más, gruñó con fuerza y colapsó sobre los labios de Hermione.

La besó con suavidad, como si fuese frágil y que un movimiento brusco la fuera a romper. Ella colocó sus manos en su cara y respondió cada pequeño roce de labios con ternura. Remus salió de ella y, sin dejar de darle pequeños toques con sus labios, se recostó sobre su hombro y Hermione se apresuró a hacer lo mismo para quedar cara a cara.

Siguieron mirándose y besándose con delicadeza, sin querer interrumpir la intimidad del momento, pero cuando Remus posó su mano en la espalda de la chica para atraerla más hacía él, notó que la chica se quejaba de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Remus sacando su mano del cuerpo de la chica.

\- Si, solo me duele un poco - respondió Hermione empezando a sentir otras punzadas de dolor - ¡ay!, o quizá mucho.

\- Déjame revisar - se apresuró a decir Remus preocupado.

Se incorporó, acomodándose el pantalón y ayudó a la chica a arreglase la falda y a sentarse para ser revisada. El solo hecho de sentarse hizo que Hermione se quejara de dolor, así que, preocupado, se apresuró a levantar su blusa y su chaleco y se dio cuenta de las marcas de fricción y unas cuantas heridas que habían manchado su blusa con sangre.

De seguro la adrenalina del momento desaparecería por completo y sería remplazado con dolor y unos cuantos moretones.

\- ¿Tan mal? - preguntó Hermione cuando Remus no decía nada.

\- Bastante mal - respondió Remus buscando su varita para limpiar algunas heridas - puedo curar algunas partes, pero pronto empezará a dolerte aun más y necesitarás algunas pociones para apresurar la cicatrización y evitar marcas.

\- No quiero que me revise Madame Pomfrey - comentó Hermione sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda descubierta - no sabría que decirle si me pregunta por qué no puedo sentarme o por qué tengo heridas en mi espalda, ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo no sentí cuando me hice esto?

\- Tengo algunos ungüentos y pociones por las transformaciones en mi cuarto - sugirió Remus bajando el chaleco de la chica - puedo llevarte para allá y curarte bien.

\- Por favor - rogó la chica quejándose de dolor - llévame.

Remus la ayudó a levantarse del piso y luego de apoyarla en su cuerpo para caminar, caminaron hacía su habitación. Como todos estaban cenando, los pasillos estaba desiertos y con la ayuda del mapa del merodeador evitaron encontrarse con Filch y unos cuando resegados.

Apenas llegaron a los pasillos llenos de retratos, se separaron, Hermione trató de no mostrar que le dolía caminar y Remus le habló sobre clases y el ensayo que le entregaría en su oficina. Hermione le siguió el juego a la conversación, tenía que hacerlo, porque los retratos eran entrometidos y chismosos, además que eran el medio en el que los directores de Hogwarts se informaban de todo lo que ocurría en el castillo.

No podían darles de qué hablar.

Remus abrió la puerta de su oficina, la hizo pasar y le pidió que fuera a la habitación mientras él buscaba las pociones y los ungüentos para su espalda. Luego de mandar a un elfo doméstico por algo de comida y ordenarle que no comentara que había una alumna en sus aposentos, se dirigió a su habitación para curar a la chica.

Le pasó uno de sus pijamas para no manchar su uniforme y le pidió que se recostara boca abajo para volver a examinarla. Tuvieron suerte de que las heridas no eran profundas, eran más bien rasmillones causados por la fricción, pero los moretones que había predicho ya empezaban a colorear su piel.

Remus le dio una poción para el dolor y luego de que la chica decidiera quitarse la camisa de franela, Remus empezó a untar esencia de murtlab por toda su piel, masajeándola con cuidado y pidiéndole perdón por cada herida.

\- En serio, no tienes que disculparte, lo único que me preocupa es que no fui a cenar con Ginny - le aseguró la chica en topless - cuando llegaste a preguntar por mi a la sala común, hizo muchas preguntas, no creo que empiece a sospechar, pero si habrá preguntas.

\- Puedes decirle que por ir a ver a Teddy me atrasé con unas revisiones y te pedí ayuda - sugirió Remus terminando de colocar las ultimas vendas - y que cenaste aquí porque nos quedamos conversando, ¿suena convincente?

\- No mucho, jamás me has pedido ayuda con correcciones, pero es mejor que decir que me llevaste a las mazmorras y que terminé con heridas en la espalda - se rió Hermione volviendo a colocarse la camisa de franela y sentándose frente a Remus - cualquier excusa será mejor que la verdad.

\- De verdad lo siento mucho, Hermione - se lamentó Remus bajando su mirada - jamás debí...

\- Remus, por favor no empieces a disculparte - interrumpió Hermione algo irritada - es como si te arrepintieras, ¿sabes?

Su rostro siempre decía cada emoción que pasaba por ella y ahora no era la excepción. Podía ver la pena mientras bajaba la mirada y no le gustaba, porque no se trataba de que se arrepintiera de ella, sino que se castigaba por su irresponsabilidad. Si tan solo se hubiese controlado, si por lo menos hubiese pensado en colocar su túnica bajo su espalda, quizá ella ahora estaría cenando con sus compañeros, riendo y no teniendo que inventar excusas para mentirle a su mejor amiga, mientras estaba en su cama cubierta de esencia de murtlap y vendas.

_Le gustaba como se veía en su pijama. _

Remus se acercó a la chica y colocó sus dedos en su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo. La pena marcada en sus ojos y sabía que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era cambiar su expresión. Lentamente se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios e inmediatamente sus ojos cambiaron la pena por algo que interpretó como alivio y su sonrisa era enmarcada por la alegría.

\- No lamento haber estado contigo, jamás lo haría - le aseguró Remus aun sujetando su mentón - lamento las heridas.

\- Yo también lamento las heridas - comentó Hermione - no creo que pasar tu cumpleaños curando mi espalda sea un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¿En serio? - se rió Remus acercándola - lamento discrepar, pero creo que tener a una hermosa joven, semi desnuda en mi cama, es un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Ahí estaba su rostro exponiéndola otra vez, mostrando la vergüenza en sus mejillas, como si nunca nadie le hubiese dicho que era hermosa, ajustando otra vez la camisa de franela que le quedaba extremadamente grande y que a veces exponía sus senos. Era adorable que se cubriera con tanto ahínco cuando él ya conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

\- Corrección - sonrió Hermione - una joven cubierta de murtlab en tu cama.

\- Detalles - rió Remus besándola nuevamente - detalles que no quitan que es un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

Procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos que dañaran las vendas o causaran algún dolor, se besaron una y otra vez, dándose las gracias por estar ahí para el otro y acariciándose para recordarse que no eran un sueño, que eran reales y sin darse cuenta, terminaron recostados en la cama, Remus la rodeaba con sus brazos y Hermione utilizaba su pecho como almohada mientras él acariciaba su cabello y le relataba de su tarde con Teddy.

No era extraño que conversaran, que discutieran sobre libros, sobre sus vidas, sobre sus preocupaciones o incluso de temas personales. Tampoco era extraño que se abrazaran o se acariciaran, pero esta vez no estaban en la antesala, estaban en la cama, la cama que solo habían utilizado para intimar y ni siquiera para descansar después de hacerlo.

Las conversaciones pasaron a los murmullos y ambos se quedaron dormidos, Remus de espaldas sujetando a Hermione que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y entrelazaba una pierna con la de él. Y así, pasó la hora necesaria para que la esencia de murtlab se absorbiera e hiciera efecto, ella podía vestirse e irse a la torre de Gryffindor, pero ninguno de los dos despertó, siguieron descansando despreocupados de que el reloj siguiera avanzando, de que pasara el toque de queda del castillo, de que se apagaran los candelabros y llegara la medianoche.

Casi asustada de no ver el techo de su cama de la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione despertó en medio de la noche y sin moverse, hizo memoria de dónde estaba, de por qué estaba ahí, de por qué estaba utilizando un pijama demasiado grande para ella y de por qué había un brazo sobre ella. Estaba oscuro, el reloj poco iluminado en la mesa de noche indicaba que eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada.

A su lado estaba Remus que seguía con su ropa puesta, pero aun así podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su olor a leña seca, pergamino y pequeños toques de canela. Su pecho se levantaba armoniosamente y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Remus roncaba.

Quedarse en los brazos de Remus era tentador, muy tentador.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien descubriera de que no pasó la noche en su dormitorio o peor, que lo pasó con Remus, su profesor. Tenía que volver porque Ginny debía estar preocupada y porque era un día de semana y porque, por sobre todas las cosas, la idea de quedarse, aunque tentadora, le aterraba.

El problema no era el contacto físico al dormir, después de vivir en una tienda por un año con dos chicos ella se había acostumbrado a dormir abrazada de sus amigos, pero estar con Remus, solo durmiendo en su cama, era diferente, era intimidante, porque no se suponía que hicieran este tipo de cosas que eran tan _"de pareja"_.

Se quedó escuchando los armoniosos latidos del corazón de Remus, relajándose en el olor a lectura frente a una chimenea e intentando convencerse de que simplemente se habían quedado dormidos y que no estaban afectando la ya delgada línea que separaba su acuerdo de una relación.

\- ¿Hermione? - susurró con suavidad Remus sujetándola un poco más fuerte para llamar su atención - ¿estás despierta?

\- Si, estaba haciéndome la idea de levantarme - murmuró la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos - pero es difícil.

\- ¿Aun te duele la espalda? - preguntó Remus preocupado.

\- No, no, solo, no quería despertar - confesó la chica incorporándose - pero tengo que volver a la torre, ¿no?.

\- Si - contestó Remus sacándo la mano que la aprisionaba - deberías.

Aun sin haberse hecho la idea de levantarse, Hermione buscó su uniforme y dejó el pijama de franela sobre uno de los sillas de la habitación. Remus se levantó para buscar el mapa del merodeador en su túnica y para acompañarla a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada sobre haberse quedado dormidos juntos.

\- ¿Quieres que te escorte a la torre? - se ofreció Remus cuando ya estaban en la puerta - es muy tarde y ...

\- Gracias, pero no creo que quieras que nos vean juntos a las tres de la mañana - le interrumpió Hermione - los retratos deben estar dormidos, pero no debemos arriesgarnos, además tengo el mapa, no debería encontrarme con nadie.

\- ¿Estás segura? - insistió Remus abriendo la puerta que llevaba al pasillo - siempre puedo decir que te encontré merodeando en el castillo.

\- Segura, debes descansar - sonrió Hermione - tenemos clases en unas horas.

Se quedaron mirando, aun somnolientos y sin querer separarse, pero sabiendo que debían hacerlo. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a caminar.

\- Hermione - le llamó Remus antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso - gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hermione enfrentándolo.

\- Por todo, por el mapa, por acompañarme, por... ya sabes, estar conmigo.

\- Yo debería agradecerte por lo mismo - sonrió la chica.

Volvió el silenció entre ellos, se miraban con intensidad y sinceridad, y era aun más intimidante que solo dormir juntos. Hermione quería decirle que quería quedarse, pero sabía que no podía, que por algo habían límites, que no podían cruzar esa línea que podía llevar su amistad a un desastroso final lleno de confusión. No podían, no debían, no tenían permitido confundir su acuerdo.

Por el bien de su buena convivencia, de lo bien que se hacían, debían limitarse.

\- Si Ginny pregunta, estuve ayudándote corrigiendo y luego nos quedamos conversando de Teddy o de Harry- cambió el tema Hermione - si tengo suerte puedo hacerle creer que llegué antes de medianoche.

El hombre asintió y luego de volver a despedirse, dejó que la chica se dirigiera a su habitación guiada por el mapa del merodeador y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir después de haber despertado en los brazos de Remus Lupin.

* * *

Se que me demoré, pero aunque no estaba en mis planes, estoy trabajando para la Copa América y he estado solucionando algunos problemas en algunos estadios, fue inesperado y tuve que viajar, por lo que aunque ya tenía el capítulo hace días (en serio, días), no había podido corregirlo hasta ahora.

Siempre tuve calculado que la primera vez que Remus y Hermione durmieran juntos, fuera algo más planeado y que Hermione tuviera una pesadilla, pero mientras escribía me di cuenta que era natural que terminaran relajándose juntos, durmiendo y aunque terminaron en una situación incómoda, su relación esta evolucionando.

Quiero agradecerles por comentar, en la última semana tuve muchos más comentarios de los que esperaba y sus mensajes internos preguntando cuando actualizaría, me animaron a pasar la noche corrigiendo el capítulo (estoy muerta de sueño). Quiero agradecer a los que leyeron _"Travesura realizada"_ que es un one shot bastante triste pero del cual estoy muy orgullosa, espero que los que no lo han leído lo hagan y me den su opinión y bueno, escribiendo Magia Liberal nació un oneshot de amistad entre HG y RL, que los invito a leer, se llama _"Compañías compatibles y parejas disparejas" _y aunque no es de romance, es canon y creo que puede aliviar la espera del próximo capítulo.

Espero saber sus opiniones, sus deseos, si quieren que Ginny los descubra lo que ocurre, o que esperan que pase cuando vayan a Grimmauld Place. ¡Hay tanto de que hablar y escribir!

_Canten en la ducha, bailen frente al espejo y besen mejillas. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	32. Volátil

**Volátil**

Por suerte, cuando llegó a la habitación la noche anterior, Hermione realizó unos cuantos hechizos para saber a qué hora se había ido a dormir Ginny y así poder decir que había llegado justo antes de la media noche, solo media hora después de cuando ella se quedó dormida y no a las tres y media de la mañana.

Lamentablemente la aclaración de que había llegado antes de la medianoche, no amortiguó la curiosidad de su amiga.

\- ¿Y lo ayudaste a corregir trabajos? - preguntó Ginny mientras se vestía - ¿hasta la media noche?

\- No hasta la media noche - dijo Hermione intentando sonar relajada mientras metía sus libros de transfiguración avanzada en su bolso - nos quedamos hasta tarde corrigiendo, nos quedamos conversando.

\- Claro - murmuró Ginny mientras se colocaba su chaleco - conversando.

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley - le llamó acusadoramente Hermione corroborando que el hechizo silenciador siguiera en pie - qué se supone que estás insinuando.

\- No estoy insinuando nada, pero tienes que aceptar que suena extraño - explicó Ginny - si no te conociera pensaría que tú y Remus...

\- Profesor Lupin - le corrigió Hermione visiblemente irritada - y por favor, no termines esa oración.

Hermione respiró hondo. Este día no podía ir peor, tenía un dolor de espalda por haber tenido relaciones sexuales sobre el piso de piedra, no había dormido casi nada, porque cuando llegó a su cama se sintió sola y ahora... ahora había perdido el control de una conversación que debía ser simple.

Las insinuaciones de Ginny estaban llegando a un punto peligroso, estaban llegando a la verdad y no podía permitirlo. Por más que sabía que podía confiar en ella, tenían un acuerdo con Remus y era que nadie debía enterarse.

\- Solo te estoy molestando - rió Ginny intentando calmar a su amiga - no tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva, jamás creería... aunque en tercer año tenías un...

\- ¡Tampoco menciones eso! - chilló Hermione avergonzada sintiendo como sus mejillas se colocaban coloradas - Tenía trece años.

\- Vale, mejor vamos a desayunar - siguió riendo Ginny colocándose su mochila al hombro y marchando a la puerta - ¡muero de hambre!

Ginny soltó una carcajada y Hermione se relajó, entendiendo que Ginny creía que Remus y ella eran demasiado correctos como para si quiera tomar en serio sus propias conclusiones de por qué pasó la tarde a solas con un profesor.

Al fin algo bueno de siempre ser la adepta a las reglas: una reputación intachable.

Pero a pesar de que Ginny ya no sacaba el tema del tiempo extra que pasaba con Remus, Hermione procuró tener cuidando con lo que hacía o decía, asegurándose no levantar más sospechas de su relación indiscreta con su profesor de defensa. Jamás hablaba de Remus si Ginny no hablaba de él y además había realizado dos horarios que contenían las actividades de ambas y le pidió a la pelirroja que lo actualizara en cada momento con la excusa de encontrar espacios libres para ayudarla a estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Al principio Ginny no estaba muy feliz, pero accedió luego de que Hermione le recordara que si bajaba su nivel académico su madre la sacaría del equipo, así que Hermione pudo saber cuando Ginny cambiaba de planes y se aseguraba de ella misma ir a buscar a su amiga a los entrenamientos o a la sala común, aunque eso significaba tener menos tiempo con Remus.

Además, cada vez que iba donde Remus, intentaba que algún retrato la escuchara comentarle a algún alumno o incluso a si misma, que debía ir a ver al profesor Lupin por alguna consulta, entrega o crédito extra y cuando estaban juntos, Remus se aseguraba de cerrar la red Flu para no ser interrumpidos o descubiertos y le ordenaban al elfo doméstico (muy a pesar de Hermione) que nadie podía saber que había una alumna en sus cuartos.

Tanto detalle para ver a Remus sin sospechas, era agotador y si a eso le sumaba todas las actividades extras que tenía marcadas en su agenda, se convertía en algo terrorificamente abrumador. No solo tenía más clases que la mayoría de los alumnos, sino que en cada clase hacía deberes extras y pedía información adicional de un nivel superior a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.. Y solo a ella se le ocurría hacer una poción complicada y tediosa para presentar a los examinadores para su examen de pociones, porque solo ella querría pasar horas cortando perfectos hexágonos de los ingredientes y esperado a las tres de la madrugada para revolver dos veces el caldero.

Además era prefecta, tenía rondas que hacer, charlaba con McGonagall sobre su futuro, el cual estaba lleno de posibilidades pero aun no tenía nada claro y si no fuera suficiente, por lo menos tres veces a la semana ayudaba a Hagrid a preparar los T.I.M.O.S. de encantamientos que tomaría. El semi gigante estaba muy entusiasmado y esperanzado porque con cada clase avanzaba más rápido, como si el simple hecho de practicar aumentara su magia y si era sincera, Hagrid lo estaba haciendo verdaderamente bien, pero necesitaba mucha tiempo y atención para ganar más confianza, tiempo que tuvo que sacar de sus horas de sueño, porque no iba a dejar a Hagrid solo, no cuando él había pasado décadas condenado por algo que no había hecho, si el ministerio no hubiese roto su varita, no necesitaría estar preparando exámenes a los setenta años.

Y ojala la lista de estudio terminara en Hagrid, porque sus grupos de estudio se había agrandado considerablemente, obviamente porque los alumnos empezaban a desesperaban y buscaban cualquier modo para acalarar conocimiento sin estudias.

Tenía cuatro grupos de alumnos a los que les daba clases en la Sala Multiuso y algunas tutorías personales, que sabía que no debía tomar, pero no pudo negarse al ver a aquellos alumnos pidiéndole e incluso rogándole por ayuda. A veces odiaba ser una Gryffindor que no podía decir que no, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, cuando Gaubert Fleming, un Hufflepuff de quinto año le dijo que estaba atrasado porque él había vuelto a Hogwarts a finales de Octubre y no en Septiembre, porque aun no se había recuperado completamente de los _Crucio_ de los hermanos Carrow, simplemente no pudo negarse.

Todo era importante, todos eran importantes, pero estaba empezando a colapsar.

\- No quiero escuchar a más alumnos quejándose de los T.I.M.O.S. o de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. - protestó Hermione cayendo dramáticamente en uno de los sillones de Remus - si estudiaran con tiempo y no esperaran a los últimos meses para absorber años de conocimientos, no estarían quejándose.

\- ¿Mal día? - rió Remus mientras le dejaba una taza de té en la mesa de centro.

\- Estoy cansada, no doy más - confesó Hermione - no sé cómo pensé que podría hacer grupos de estudios para T.I.M.O.S. y E.X.T.A.S.I.S., jamás debí haber aceptado ayudarlos, pero hubieses visto a Janine Splattermore hace una semana literalmente rogando una revisión de Aritmancia extra aunque fueran las once de la noche y los hermanos Everill no podían dominar los hechizos convocados, ¡Convocadores, Remus! Son básicos y no podía dejarlos sin ayuda, así que acordamos juntarnos a las seis y media de la madrugada, es el único momento en que coincidimos y ...

\- Hermione, estás balbuceando - le dijo Remus sentándose a su lado, tomando la taza de té de la mesa y dándosela en las manos - respira y toma un sorbo.

Hermione se cayó, cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y a penas lo hizo se dio cuenta que sus manos, que con la ayuda de Remus sujetaban la taza de té, temblaban sin control y no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta. Preocupada, volvió a respirar hondo, intentando retomar el control motriz de su cuerpo y cuando sintió que ya podía sujetar la taza de sus manos a su boca, sin desparramar, tomo un pequeño sorbo.

Té endulzado con miel, en vez de azúcar.

\- Merlín, de verdad estoy mal - comentó Hermione luego de haber sorbido la mitad de la taza y volver a dejarla sobre la mesa de centro - pero tengo tanto que hacer, tengo que ir a ver a entrenar a Ginny en un rato.

\- Hermione - le preguntó Remus atrayéndola a su pecho para que recostara su cabeza en él - ¿cuánto dormiste anoche?

\- Hoy no cuenta, ayer estábamos en la fase lunar que necesitaba para la poción que debo presentar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. - se justificó Hermione rodeando el pecho de Remus con sus brazos - y tuve que quedarme en los laboratorios hasta las medianoche si no quería arruinar los ingredientes, pero tenía el permiso de Slughorn.

\- Eso no responde la pregunta - insistió el hombre lobo acariciandole el pelo - ¿cuánto dormiste anoche?

\- Bueno, llegupe a mi habitación a las dos y media, pero creo que me quedé corrigiendo una entrega de Ginny, me dormí a las tres, creo.

\- ¿Y a que hora te levantaste? - siguió Remus preocupado.

\- A las siete - contestó Hermione sabiendo lo que le iba a decir Remus.

\- Así que dormiste no más de cuatro horas - comentó Remus recibiendo un asentimiento desde su pecho - y no recuerdo haberte visto desayunar.

\- Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca y Crockshanks está de cumpleaños la próxima semana, así que tenía mandar a pedir su regalo - se volvió a excusar Hermione - pero si comí Ginny me trajo un sandwich.

\- Si, eso es un desayunó - se burló Remus - Hermione, como profesor y como amigo, te digo que me alegro que estés ayudando a tus compañeros, pero me preocupa verte así, no deberías pasar por algo tus horas de sueño o tus comidas.

Hermione cerró los ojos y no contestó. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no había mucho que hacer, no iba a dejar a Hagrid de lado y por más que decía que no quería escuchar a sus alumnos quejarse por los exámenes, no podía dejarlos de lado, porque sabía que si no estaban preparados no era por irresponsables, sino por que muchos habían pasado el año anterior más preocupados en escapar de Filch y los Carrow que de estudiar, habían déficit que llenar y secuelas que iban más allá de las capacidades de los profesores de Hogwarts.

Y por más que Ginny le dijera que no era su responsabilidad, seguía sintiendo que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, al fin y al cabo era una Gryffindor.

\- No son solo los alumnos, es todo - confesó Hermione acurrucándose aun más en su pecho.

Somnolienta y mientras Remus le acariciaba el pelo, Hermione le relató todas sus actividades y cómo no podía dejar de lado ninguna, porque todas eran verdaderamente importantes por alguna razón.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo ser cómo los demás y darme el lujo de ser perezosa? - se quejó Hermione al final de su relato - debería estar preocupándome por qué túnica quiero usar para mi graduación y encontrar una forma de domar esta maraña de pelo.

\- Hermione, no tienes que cambiar absolutamente nada de ti - le aseguró Remus - si, probablemente te preocupas más de los demás que por ti y si, no te das cuenta cuando te sobreexiges, pero así eres tú y eres perfecta tal y como eres, con tu cabello tal y como está y con cualquier túnica que utilices.

Era imposible no sonrojarse después de tan platónica declaración de parte de Remus, sabía que lo decía solo porque tenía a una bruja vulnerable sobre él, pero aun así Hermione nunca había recibido un halago a su cabello.

Su estúpidamente descontrolado cabello.

\- Además yo creo que si hay alguien que puede hacer todas esas cosas, eres tú - siguió Remus aun jugando con el pelo de la chica - eres Hermione Granger, aun recuerdo que pasaste todo tu tercer año estudiando más materias que las que debías, descubriendo que tu profesor era un hombre lobo, revisando leyes para salvar a Buckbeack y sin ayuda de tus amigos que estaban enojados contigo porque eras la única que pudo pensar que era una mala idea recibir una escoba de carreras cuando Sirius supuestamente quería matar a Harry - enumeró Remus - es obvio que puedes hacer todo lo que tú quieres.

\- Lástima que los giratiempos fueron destruidos - lamentó Hermione - todo sería más fácil, podría...

\- ¿Comprobar que puedes morir de sobre exigirte? - sugirió Remus - no digo que busques un giratiempo, Hermione, digo que quizá encuentres otra manera de hacer lo que te propones, sin descuidarte a ti misma, porque te conozco, sé que no dejarás de hacer nada de lo que ya estás haciendo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo? - preguntó Hermione

\- Si hay alguien que puede hacer lo imposible, eres tú - le contestó Remus besando su cabeza - confío en ti.

Harry y Ron siempre le decían que confiaban en ella, en su buen juicio, en cualquier tema que no estuviera relacionado con escobas, pero ahora era distinto, se sentía distinto, era una cálida sensación de calma y júbilo que se centraba en su pecho y la imposibilitaba de dejar de sonreír.

\- Gracias, Remus - murmuró la chica - creo que necesitaba oír eso.

Después de esa conversación Hermione empezó a hacer pequeños cambios en su agitada agenda y se dio cuenta de que Remus tenía razón, no tenía que dejar de hacer sus actividad, sino que tenía que cambiar la manera en que las abarcaba, pensar de manera distinta. Así fue que juntó a sus grupos de estudios para solo tener dos, incluyó a Hagrid en ellos y emparejo a los que le habían pedido ayuda extra con otros alumnos. Si aun así un alumno estaba complicado, tenían la opción de acompañarla a sus rondas como prefecta y así, matar a dos mortífagos con un solo hechizo.

De pronto, no solo tenía tiempo para dormir y comer, sino que incluso tenía más tiempo para ella misma y para estar con Remus, con quien pasaba cada vez más tiempo simplemente acompañándose mientras cada uno leía o trabajaba en sus deberes o correcciones, tomando té o chocolate caliente y hablando mientras se abrazaban sobre alguno de los sillones.

Hermione volvía a tener un equilibrio en su vida.

A dos días del receso de semana santa, Hermione estaba haciendo apuntes y comentarios sobre las instrucciones de la poción que iba a presentar para su examen práctico de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de pociones cuando recordó que solo había pasado a la biblioteca a retirar el libro y no para quedarse trabajando en él. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que estaba atrasada para su clase de Defensa. Se maldijo por ser tan distraída, guardó el libro en su bolso, se despidió de Madame Pince y salió de la biblioteca que para su desgracia estaba alejada del Salón de Defensa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, volvió a mirar su reloj que le decía que estaba diez minutos atrasada. Resignada abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró que no habían mesas, sino que los alumnos habían formado un semicirculo mientras Remus daba unas instrucciones que no alcanzó a escuchar y los mandó a trabajar. Los alumnos se dispersaron y Hermione aprovechí a acercarse a Ginny.

\- ¿La biblioteca? - preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, me distraje - se lamentó Hermione dejando su bolso en el piso - ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

\- Patronus - contestó Ginny relajada - Remus dice que...

\- Profesor Lupin - le corrigió Hermione por inercia.

\- Profesor Lupin - repitió Ginny rodando los ojos - el profesor Lupin dice que los que ya manejamos el patronus corporeo deberíamos practicarlo de forma no verbal, pero que si no lo logramos no nos preocupemos porque es mucho más avanzado que los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., ¿tú lo has hecho?.

\- No, pero la verdad no he hecho un patronus desde...

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente a penas recordó qué había pasado la última vez que había convocado un patronus. Veía como algunos alumnos lograban formar una potente luz plateada y entró en pánico, no podía dejar que otros vieran su patronus, menos Ginny.

\- ¿Hermione? - le llamó la atención la pelirroja - ¿estás bien?

No, no estaba bien y por la expresión de preocupación de su amiga probablemente su cara no ocultaba el pánico que sentía. No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, no había producido un patronus desde el examen práctico antes de las vacaciones de navidad y había sido un lobo, ¡Un maldito lobo!

\- Yo, yo - tartamudeó sin saber que decir - acabo de recordar que... que no consideré un factor en mi trabajo de Aritmancia.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ginny sin entender.

\- Si, es que, no entiendes, es importante - balbuceó Hermione - tengo que arreglarlo antes de entregarlo.

Ginny iba a decir algo pero Hermione tomó su mochila y se acercó a Remus que estaba en su escritorio hablando con con un Slytherin que no podía conjurar más que un ascuas plateado. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para llamarle la atención, hizo una mueva de súplica, indicándole que necesitaba hablar con él.

\- Rufus, creo que tu recuerdo no lo suficientemente fuerte, quizá debas dejar la varita de lado, sentarte y pensar antes de seguir intentándolo - le recomendó el profesor y el chico asintió para después acercarse a sus compañeros de casa - dime, Hermione.

Hermione miró para todos lados, todos los alumnos hablaban entre ellos y practicaban, Ginny estaba en el fondo de la sala ayudando a una de sus compañeras de cuarto, pero Hermione pudo ver que estaba atenta a ella.

\- Remus - dijo en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara - debo irme de aquí, no puedo hacer este ejercicio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el profesor frunciendo el ceño preocupado - eres más capaz de hacer esto, lo he vis...

\- No, Remus, no puedo - insistió Hermione - ¿recuerdas lo que pasó antes de navidad? Mi patronus...

La boca de Remus formó una perfecta "O", había olvidado ese incidente.

\- Le dije a Ginny una estupidez, sobre un trabajo de Aritmancia - siguió Hermione visiblemente alterada - va a suponer que como ya sé hacer un patronus me dejaras salir de clases o eso espero.

\- Claro - dijo Remus - ve, si pregunta le diré que te di permiso para ir a la biblioteca.

\- Gracias - suspiró Hermione - ¿la próxima clase también será como está?

\- Si, pero puedo darte permiso de... - Remus se detuvo y cambio su expresión de preocupación por una sonrisa - no te preocupes, Hermione, ya he visto que puedes lograr un patronus, claro que puedes ir a la biblioteca.

Hermione notó que Remus enfocaba su mirada en algo atrás de ella, alguien debía estar lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos hablar.

\- Gracias, profesor - sonrió Hermione intentando evitar el nerviosismo - nos vemos la próxima clase.

Remus asintió con la cabeza y Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Ginny.

\- ¿Si yo también puedo hacer mi patronus puedo tomar esta hora libre? - preguntó la pelirroja - podría aprovechar de entrenar para el partido de la copa.

\- No digas tonterías, Ginny, lo mío es por un tema académico - se apresuró a decir Hermione - no por quidditch.

\- Por más que quiera que gane Gryffindor, Ginevra - sonrió Remus - no puedo permitir que tantos alumnos salgan de clases, pero creo que podrías ayudarme con los alumnos que aun están complicados, ¿te parece?

\- Me encantaría ayudarte, Remus - sonrió Ginny.

\- Profesor Lupin - le corrigió nuevamente Hermione para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Ginny rodó sus ojos, se despidió de ella y siguió a Remus que le indicaba a que alumnos podía ayudar. Hermione volvió a suspirar y salió por la puerta mientras pensaba a dónde podía dirigirse. La biblioteca era la opción obvia, pero vio por las ventanas y el cielo estaba inusualmente despejado, no era fácil que el clima estuviera así en Escocia y quizá podría aprovechar de descansar en el pasto.

Le gustaba sentir el sol en el rostro y el pasto entre sus dedos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos porque los alumnos estaban en clases, Hermione pensó en la clase y en su patronus. Sabía que no podía pasar toda su vida evitando conjurar un patronus.

\- Expecto Patronus - exclamó mientras pensaba en su cumpleaños número cinco, con sus padres detrás de ella, mientras soplaba las velas de una torta de frambuesas.

De su varita salió una luz plateada y más lento de lo que recordaba empezó a formarse. Suspiró aliviada cuando no apareció el lobo, sino que una nutria y pensó en regresar al salón, pero sería demasiado sospechoso.

La nutria la seguía por el pasillo y lo agradeció, tener un patronus rondándola le ayudaba a alejar los nervios que le había causado descubrir el tema que tratarían en la clase de defensa, porque para eso estaba hecho el patronus, calmar al mago, alejar lo negativo y llenarlos de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Hermione se quedó mirando a su nutría y notó que no era exactamente igual a la que recordaba, era un poco más grande y su mirada era distinta. Intentó recordar los libros de defensa y los de hechizos que había leído cuando Harry decidió enseñarles a producir un patronus en el E.D.. Sabía que podían cambiar de forma cuando ocurría algún hecho traumático o cuando había un lazo importante con otro mago o bruja, pero nunca había leído algo sobre cambiar de forma y luego volver a la anterior, ¿era normal?, ¿a quién le podía preguntar?

¿Remus?

No quería llegar a una vergonzosa conversación sobre por qué su patronus había sido un lobo, cuando la única respuesta lógica que se le venía a la cabeza era que al parecer tenía un lazo demasiado fuerte con él o que tenía... sentimientos.

No, no podía ir donde Remus.

Aun así, debía encontrar una respuesta, alguien debía poder explicarle lo que le ocurría, porque si un día quería mandar un mensaje vía patronus y su animal volvía a cambiar... no podía arriesgarse.

La única persona que se le ocurría a parte de Remus era Flitwick, al fin y al cabo era el _"encantamiento"_ patronus y también era un hechizo que también se enseñaba en su clase, además era alguien que sabía de lo que enseñaba, probablemente conocía un caso como el suyo. Era la mejor opción y la única que tenía en mente en ese momento, así que se dirigió al Hall principal y vio el mural donde podía ver el horario de los profesores y alumnos del colegio. El medio duende tenía clase con los de tercero y aun quedaba poco menos de una hora para que pudiera hablar con él.

Inquieta, olvido que quería ir a los terrenos del castillo a sentir el sol y se dirigió al salón de encantamientos. Se sentó en el suelo y siguió leyendo el libro de pociones que la había hecho llegar tarde a la clase de defensas. Aprovechó de preparar las preguntas que tenía para Slughorn y memorizar todos los pasos de la poción que debía preparar cuando sintió que la puerta del salón se abría y salían los alumnos de tercero.

\- ¿Profesor Flitwick? - preguntó Hermione entrando al salón y notando que ya todos los alumnos se habían ido.

\- Señorita Granger - sonrió el mago moviendo la varita para borrar el contenido de la pizarra - ¿a qué debo la visita? Creo que no tengo clases con usted hasta mañana.

\- Tengo unas dudas y quería saber si usted me podía ayudar - le explicó Hermione acercándose al escritorio - es sobre el encantamiento patronus.

El profesor la miró sorprendido, hizo aparecer un asiento frente a su escritorio y la invitó a sentarse. Hermione empezó a comentarle lo que le pasaba a su patronus, omitiendo la forma que había tomado cuando descubrió que algo ocurría. Flitwick tomaba notas mientras ella le mencionaba que no había realizado mucho el patronus, pero que aun así cuando volvió a ser una nutria notó que el animal era algo diferente.

\- Un patronus siempre es bueno, sea la forma que sea, la protegerá - comentó el profesor con calma - su patronus es volátil y es completamente normal después de todo lo que ha vivido. La guerra nos afecta a todos de maneras distintas y también puede afectar nuestra magia, muchos tienen pesadillas o ataques de pánico, pero algunos magos tienen otros problemas y he leído que los animagos pueden tener problemas transformándose en estados post traumáticos, no porque no puedan cambiar, sino porque algún aspecto de su forma animal cambia.

\- Entiendo - murmuró Hermione - ¿Entonces, mi patronus seguirá cambiando?

\- Probablemente, pero no para siempre, nuestra magia aprende a vivir con nuestros miedos y volverá a tener un patronus estable - contestó Flitwick - y tampoco crea que su patronus va a cambiar a cada momento. Un patronus volátil significa que debe haber algo que active el cambio, cualquier situación que afecte positiva o negativamente sus emociones y sentimientos tendrá la capacidad de afectar a su patronus, generalmente cambia la forma de su mismo animal, pero supongo que si es algo que le afecta demasiado puede hacer que cambie de forma.

\- Volátil, interesante - repitió Hermione - nunca había leído sobre eso.

\- No hay mucha literatura al respecto en libros de encantamientos, siempre se enfoca en cómo lograr un patronus y cuales son sus efectos - explicó el profesor - pero si puede que encuentre información en libros de medimagia que traten sobre cambios en la estabilidad de magia, aunque creo que lo que le dije es lo que encontrará, pero quizá Madame Pomfrey pueda conocer más casos como el suyo.

Ahora entendía porque no había leído al respecto. A pesar de que ella había leído libros de medimagia, nunca le había interesado mucho esa rama de la magia porque le recordaba cuando su abuela paterna le decía que era muy inteligente y que por eso debía estudiar medicina en Cambrige, como si fuera la única carrera que involucrara inteligencia.

Hermione le agradeció por su tiempo al profesor Flitwick y salió del salón para ir a almorzar. Estaba un poco más tranquila porque había una explicación razonable al cambio de su patronus, recordaba haber estado muy alterada el día que su patronus fue un lobo, tenía la cabeza confundida por todo lo que había pasado y en muchos aspectos era por culpa de Remus, así que era lógico que cambiara a un lobo, no era por un lazo personal o por sentimientos, como le había pasado a Tonks, era simplemente un patronus volátil a causa de todo lo que había vivido en la guerra.

Si, volátil, nada más.

* * *

Tuve que hacer un buen chocolate caliente, bien espeso para poder inspirarme y terminar este capítulo para ustedes y espero les guste. Quiero avisarle que si no cambio nada de la trama de lo que pasara en esta historia, quedan exactamente diecisiete capítulos contando el epílogo y estoy ansiosa, porque de verdad me gusta lo que se viene en _Magia Liberal_, en especial que sabrán por qué la historia se llama_ Magia Liberal_.

Sobre este capítulo, que espero hayan disfrutado, tengo dos cosas que decir. Primero, el patronus en el capítulo siete, por muy adecuado para acelerar la historia, siempre me pareció que fue un error de mi parte, porque Hermione sentía cosas por Remus, pero no eran tan fuertes como para cambiar su forma y necesitaba dar una explicación. Segundo, si ¡Hagrid tiene setenta años!

Muchas gracias por comentar, por pasarse por el resto de mis historias y por agregar a favoritos. Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios que me alientan a escribir cada día más y más. Y me gustaría saber cómo que actor o persona que yo pueda googlear se imaginan a Remus Lupin, si me preguntan a mi David Thewlis hizo un gran trabajo y es un gran actor, pero últimamente me imagino a un David Tennant cuando usa barba, muy británico y muy juguetón.

_Enamórense escuchando "Candles" de Daugther, viendo la película "El secreto de Adeline" y leyendo la carta de amor de Beethoven, la del siete de julio. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	33. Grimmauld Place

**Grimmauld Place**

El número doce de Grimmauld Place había cambiado completamente, ya no era la lúgubre casa llena de lujos en la que vivían los Black, ni el empolvado y mal cuidado cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, ahora era el hogar de Harry Potter. Hermione supo que todo había cambiado desde el momento en que llegaron al frente de la casa, porque aunque era el mismo edificio, se sentía distinto.

La reja de hierro pulido brillaba, los arbustos que antes estaban muertos, ahora estaban cortados prolijamente y la fuente que antes parecía escombros, estaba funcionando y recibiendo pájaros sedientos. Los escalones estaban recientemente pintados, de un verde oscuro y la majestuosa puerta principal ya no daba miedo como la primera vez que la había visto en el verano antes de su quinto año.

La puerta se abrió apenas Harry y Hermione pisaron el último escalón, dejando ver a Kreacher que los hacía pasar con ansias de Servir. Hermione se impresionó al escuchar al elfo doméstico llamarla _"señorita"_, en vez de _"sangre sucia"_ y que servicialmente ofreciera una taza de té para su amo y su acompañantes, mientras él se preocupaba de llevar su baúl a su nueva habitación.

Crookshanks saltó de sus brazos y se dispuso a redescubrir el lugar, mientras ella quedaba anonadada con la nueva imagen del iluminado salón de Grimmauld Place. Era obvio que era el mismo lugar, no había duda de ellos. Eran las mismas paredes y algunos muebles seguían en la misma posición, pero las paredes tenían un nuevo tapiz, todo parecía haber cambiado de color, no había señales de Walburga Black y obviamente Kreacher estaba realizando nuevamente las labores del hogar.

\- Después de destruir el relicario Kreacher cambió - le explicó Harry indicándole que se sentara - y ahora que la madre de Sirius no está, Kreacher es libre, no murmura como antes y le gusta mantener la casa limpia y cocinar - Harry sirvió dos tazas de té y le acercó una a Hermione - todos los días me agradece por _"el amo Regulus"_, dice que yo le recuerdo a él y aunque no me agrada, se encarga de hasta lavar mi ropa.

\- Se ve feliz - murmuró Hermione aun apreciando el tapiz rojo del amplió sillón en el que se había sentado - aun no me gusta la esclavitud pero...

\- Le hablé de Dobby - le interrumpió Harry conociendo lo que pensaba su amiga de los elfos domésticos - le aseguré que si en algún momento quería ser libre, solo debía pedirlo y que aun así podía vivir en la casa y hacer lo que quisiese, incluso tener un sueldo, pero la verdad, Hermione, es que casi le da un infarto, lo tomó como un insulto, como si yo considerara que está haciendo un mal trabajo en la casa - le aseguró el chico dejando su taza de lado - a penas he podido quitarle el hábito de castigarse o dejarme preparar el almuerzo, pero por lo menos me dejó regalarle un buen lugar para dormir.

Hermione ya no era la niña de quince años que no entendía que los elfos domésticos no veían el mundo como ella, que no podían vivir sin servir. Incluso Dobby, que era un elfo libre, servía a Harry Potter e incluso regateó para que le pagaran menos de lo que le ofrecían por trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

\- Es mañana - comentó Harry desviando su mirada - veintiocho de marzo, el día que murió Dobby.

Harry veía el suelo en silencio, probablemente sin haber querido decir lo que acababa de decir. Ella no tenía idea de que Harry recordaba la fecha exacta de cuando fueron capturados por carroñeros, incluso ella no había pensado en la fecha. Inconscientemente se enfocó en su antebrazo cubierto por su chaleco azul y sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y un incomodo dolor en el pecho que le hicieron pensar en las convulsiones del _Crucio_ de Bellatrix.

\- Los recuerdo todos, ¿sabes? - siguió Harry visiblemente afectado - treinta y uno de octubre, mis padres, veinticuatro de junio, Cedric, dieciocho de junio, Sirius, veintisiete de julio, Moddy y Hedwig, treinta de junio, Dumbledore. Dos de mayo...

Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo cayó con un apretado abrazo. Sabía que lo lógico era decirle que él no era responsable de ninguna de esas muertes, que la guerra lamentablemente traía bajas inevitables, pero conocía a su amigo, Harry se iba a sentir responsable sin importar lo que le dijese.

\- Debes recordar que ninguna de esas personas querrían verte lamentándote por ellos - susurró Hermione sintiendo los brazos de su amigo sobre su espalda - en especial Dobby, él murió feliz por ser un elfo libre y por ser tu amigo, Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, solo siguió apretando la espalda de su amiga, que ahora estaba sentada sobre su regazo apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Harry. El contacto le recordó cuando estaban en la carpa bailando juntos, intentando apoyarse por lo desolado que se sentían en la guerra y por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La guerra.

El relicario de Slytherin.

_Ron._

\- Gracias, Hermione - dijo Harry sin soltarla - aun es... es...

\- Es difícil - agregó la bruja - a veces olvido que pasó, luego recuerdo y es como vivir la guerra otra vez.

\- ¿Crees que algún día dejará de ser así? - preguntó el chico.

\- No lo sé - admitió Hermione - pero aquí estoy contigo, como siempre y tú estás conmigo, como siempre.

\- De verdad te he extrañado, 'Mione - confesó Harry - lo siento, no quiero deprimirte, solo es que ayer fui a la habitación de Sirius, es la única que no he cambiado y... no pensé que me afectaría tanto.

\- No me deprimes - le aseguró la bruja - pero, Harry, sé que invertiste mucho en esta casa y se ve increíble, pero ¿estás seguro que vivir aquí no te hará daño?

Harry no dijo nada por un buen tiempo, solo acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, mientras escuchaban el silencio.

\- Sirius odiaba esta casa porque era una cárcel para él - dijo Harry luego de un minuto - pero en la navidad antes de que pasara lo del ministerio, hablamos de lo que pasaría cuando todo terminara y pudiera ser un hombre libre. Al principio dijo que quería quemarla, hacerla desaparecer, pero luego hablamos de convertir la casa en un nuevo lugar, tan distinto que su madre quisiera salir de su retrato para no ver lo que hicimos con _La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black - _Hermione no lo estaba mirando a la cara pero podía sentir que estaba sonriendo - La llenaríamos de nuestras cosas, sería nuestra casa y viviríamos como una familia e invitaríamos a todo aquel que lo necesitara y sé que quizá ya no puedo hacer eso con Sirius, pero aun puedo hacerlo por él.

\- Sirius estaría feliz de que vivieras aquí - comentó Hermione - además encontraste la mejor forma de hacer enojar a Walburga Black, dejando a una sangre sucia vivir en su casa.

\- Nunca vuelvas a llamarte así - le retó Harry separándose de ella para verla a la cara con enojo - jamás.

\- Es solo una palabra, Harry - sonrió Hermione levantando la manga de su chaleco para dejar a la vista su cicatriz - una palabra en la que no creo, es más, si vamos al tecnicismo, Walburga tiene la sangre más sucia que yo, se casó con su primo.

Harry intentó no reír, mantener la seriedad, de verdad lo intentó, pero no pudo y ambos terminaron en carcajadas.

\- ¿Quieres ver tu habitación? - sugirió Harry cuando recuperó el aire perdido por la risa - Remus llegará en un par de horas con Teddy, así que deberíamos aprovechar de acomodar tus cosas, para luego poder ayudarlo a él.

Hermione asintió y siguió a Harry quien aprovechó de hacer un pequeño tour por los lugares más importantes de la casa. La cocina estaba limpia, tenía nuevos muebles y ya no parecía un lugar de tortura. Había una nueva mesa, bajo la cual podía ver a Crookshanks jugar con lo que parecía una pelusa y luego de revisar los estantes, Hermione se burló de Harry, porque la mitad de sus provisiones eran dulces, que según él, tenía para consentir a Teddy.

Hermione sabía que eran para él y Ron.

La oficina, que nunca había visto, porque antes había sido ocupada por Dumbledore o por Kingsley, estaba elegantemente equipada con un escritorio, un estante lleno de libros que Hermione ya quería devorar y varios objetos que parecían muy antiguos. Harry le comentó que algunos de los muebles de la casa son los mismos que antes, otros eran nuevos y otros fueron herencia de sus padres.

\- Dumbledore los tenía guardados en su bóveda de Gringotts, junto a otras cosas de los Potter - le explicó Harry anticipando la pregunta de su amiga - para cuando yo tuviera un lugar para vivir y ya no hubiese una guerra. No estaban en su herencia porque siempre fueron míos y él los tenía porque mis padres se los entregaron cuando estaban ocultándose de Voldemort.

Hermione recorrió el lugar, viendo algunas cartas de la academia, otras del ministerio y unas cuantas acumuladas en una esquina, probablemente peticiones para entrevistas que como ella rechazaba incesantemente. Tenía la miniatura del colacuerno húngaro sobre su escritorio, así como una fotografía de sus padres, otra de él y Ginny y una de Ron, ella y él.

En la esquina había una pequeña vitrina que guardaba la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase de él, la de sus padres y la de otros Potter, así como otros reconocimientos de la familia. Claramente Harry estaba orgulloso de ser un Potter y ella estaba feliz de que Harry tuviera más lazos con su familia.

La biblioteca, uno de los lugares donde más pasó tiempo durante su estadía en la casa, ya no tenía señales de humedad como antes y los sillones parecían más cómodos. Harry insistió en que él usaba el lugar, pero que esperaba que ella lo usara como quisiera, pero que tuviera cuidado con los libros que estaban en el estante de vidrio, ya que eran los que trataban de magia oscura y algunos podían estar hechizados para maldecir a los que no eran de sangre pura.

Y subieron por la escalera, que tenía en la pared cubierta de fotos enmarcadas elegantemente de su estadía en Hogwarts, de los veranos en la Madriguera y otras.

\- Las dos de la derecha son de Remus y Teddy y las de la izquierda es tuya y la de huéspedes - comentó Harry - espero no te molesté que Remus tenga la habitación con baño, pero con Teddy creí que era...

\- Harry me estas alojando en tu casa, no me dejas darte dinero a cambio - le detuvo la chica con una sonrisa - no tienes que disculparte porque no tengo un baño propio, además pasamos meses usando el bosque como baño, todo es una mejora después de eso.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco al recordar los momentos menos decorosos de la búsqueda de Horrorcruxes y le insistió a Hermione, que mejor le mostraba su habitación, antes de que empezaran a recordar la semana que no pudieron lavarse apropiadamente.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Hermione quedó anonadada. Ya había estado allí antes, era la misma habitación que antes había compartido con Ginny y a veces con otras personas, pero ya no tenía el horrible papel tapiz corroído, ni tenía las ventanas cubierta. No, ahora estaba decorada elegantemente en color crema y azul, la cama estaba en el centro y parecía adecuada para cuatro personas, en vez de para una.

Hermione tenía el deseo de saltar sobre el colchón como una niña de cinco años.

Su baúl estaba en los pies de la cama, tenía una mesita de noche con un candelabro y apegado a las paredes, había un elegante armario y un femenino tocador. En la otra pared, un escritorio vacío con su silla y un sillón individual cerca los estante que Hermione sabía que eran para su colección de libros. Todo combinaba y era evidentemente antiguo y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto había gastado Harry en su habitación.

\- Dumbledore me dejó cartas, explicándome de quienes eran todos los muebles que habían en la bóveda - comentó Harry como si hubiese leído su mente - mi habitación tiene varias cosas de mis padres y todo lo que hay aquí era de mi abuela, cuando era niña. Por lo que entendí, estos muebles estaban en la habitación que esperaban ocuparan una hermana, ya sabes que Sirius siempre decía que mi padre quería todo un equipo de quidditch, como los Weasley y solo pensé que tú eres como mi hermana y sé que tú...

Hermione volvió a abalanzarse sobre Harry, como lo había hecho en el salón cuando Harry le habló de todas las muertes, y se largó a llorar. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, de ser consciente de cuanto extrañaba a Harry a su lado, ya sea en el colegio o buscando horrocruxes, simplemente extrañaba tenerlo cerca.

No le gustaba decirlo, no extrañaba a Lord Voldemort, pero a veces extrañaba preocuparse por la vida de su amigo.

\- Para mi también eres mi familia, Harry - le susurró Hermione - la habitación es hermosa.

\- ¿Aunque no tenga baño? - se burló Harry.

\- Por lo que recuerdo, el baño de este piso es del porte de está habitación y no tengo que compartirla con nadie - río Hermione - por suerte ya no tengo que compartir baño con los hombres Weasley, eso era casi tan horrible como usar el bosque.

\- Hablando de compartir, ¿segura que estás bien con que Remus viva aquí? - preguntó Harry - digo, si te molesta el ruido que haga Teddy o te sientes incómoda, ya sabes con Remus, podemos traer todo esto al piso de arriba, hay una habitación al lado de la mía.

\- Le diré a Ginny que quieres dormir cerca mío - lo molestó Hermione dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sacándole una sonrisa - y no, Harry, no me incomoda para nada y Teddy puede llorar todo lo que quiera y aun así no me puedo enojar con él.

La verdad era que había pasado todo el día intentando evitar la idea de vivir en la misma casa que Remus Lupin. Se decía que ya vivían en el mismo castillo y que por ende, no debía ocurrir nada fuera de lo común. Pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando, que era distinto vivir fuera de las reglas de Hogwarts y aun más estar a solo un pasillo de distancia.

¿Remus querría continuar con su... ?

Ni siquiera tenía un nombre para lo que tenían: acuerdo, lío, relación, distracción, asunto, amorío, pasatiempo, indiscreción, devaneo. Nadie utilizaba la palabra devaneo, pero era exactamente lo que sentía que estaban teniendo, una relación sexual pasajera, nada seria y pasajera, sin sentimientos, sin amor, sin nada más que una buena amistad.

\- ¿Escuchaste? - preguntó Harry - creo que llegaron.

Harry sonrió, tomó su mano y la arrastró hacía las escaleras, sin preocuparse por el poco equilibrio de la chica. Gracias a Merlín y los cuatro fundadores, llegaron ilesos al salón, frente a la chimenea, donde Remus sujetaba a su hijo con una mano y limpiaba los restos de polvos flu de su capa con la otra.

\- Teddy - gritó Harry soltando a su amiga y abalanzándose sobre Remus para quitarle a su hijo - ¿quién va a cumplir un año en dos semanas más? Si, tú.

Remus los miraba con una sonrisa honesta en la cara y comentando lo diferente que se veía la casa. Se quedó mirando el lugar hasta que posó la mirada en Hermione y levantó una ceja preocupado.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? - preguntó el hombre lobo.

En seguida, la bruja fue consciente de que había olvidado que había estado llorando en su cuarto y que debía verse terrible. Se apresuró a asentir y pasarse las mangas de su chaleco por sus mejillas. Se acercó a los tres hombres, de tres generaciones distintas con una gran sonrisa, le dio un sonoro beso a Teddy y tímidamente miró a Remus sin saber como saludarlo.

Remus le dio una nueva sonrisa, posó su mano en el hombro de Hermione como saludo y no pudo controlar el color en sus mejillas. Intentando no llamar la atención Hermione agregó un _"Bienvenido"_ y luego se enfocó en la persona más importante del cuarto: Teddy.

Los cuatro subieron las escalera y subieron el baúl a la habitación de Remus. Era del mismo tamaño que el de Hermione, pero era más masculino, la cama era simple, igual que los muebles. Habían un par de sillones individuales, un escritorio, un estante vacío y una cuna. No era tan elegante y preparada como la habitación de Hermione, pero ella sabía que Harry supondría que Remus no aceptaría nada muy lujoso.

Hermione se fijó en las dos puertas extras de la habitación y supuso que una daba a la habitación conjunta, la que Harry había preparado para Teddy y la otra debía llevar al baño.

Al igual que Hermione, Remus agradeció a Harry por todo lo que estaba haciendo para él y como siempre Harry contestó que no era ningún problema y que era bueno tener compañía en la casa.

\- ¿Y Ginny? - preguntó Remus cuando estaban en la cocina dándole comida a Teddy - pensé que intentarían pasar la semana juntos

\- Mañana - respondió Harry revolviendo la comida de su plato - Molly quería a Ginny en casa, nos invitaron, pero con Hermione pensamos que necesitábamos el día para acomodarse en la casa.

Pasaron la cena escuchando las historias de Harry en la Academía, las ofertas de trabajo de Hermione y escuchando a Teddy decir sus nombres. Remus era _"papa"_, sin tilde y siempre con alegría, Harry era _"'ady"_ porque no podía pronunciar la erre y Hermione tenía un nombre tan complicado que Teddy terminó simplidicándolo a _"nini",_ por la última silaba de su nombre.

\- Cuando tengas un hijo, Harry, ponle un nombre común que cualquiera pueda pronunciar - le dijo Hermione a su amigo mientras servía tres tazas de té, sabiendo perfectamente que Harry lo tomaba con dos cucharadas de azúcar y Remus con poco de crema - no sé en qué estaban pensando mis padres cuando decidieron mi nombre.

\- Viktor Krum aun no puede pronunciar tu nombre, ¿verdad? - río Harry y Hermione asintió un poco irritada - hablando de Viktor Krum, dicen que quiere transferirse a Puddlemere United.

\- Se lo ofrecieron y me ha dicho más de una vez que quiere venirse a Inglaterra - respondió Hermione sin darle importancia - pero no creo que decida nada antes de que venga en el verano.

\- ¿Va a venir? - preguntó Harry - ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Hermione?, ¿te vas a juntar con _"Vicky"_?

Remus miró a Hermione, curioso por la insinuación de Harry y el apodo que utilizo. Él sabía que Viktor Krum era un ex novio de Hermione, ella misma le había comentado que seguían en contacto, pero no sabía que el jugador de quidditch profesional planeaba transferirse a un equipo en Inglaterra o que había una posibilidad de que se vieran otra vez.

En seguida interrumpió la línea de pensamiento que estaba teniendo, no era su incumbencia. Se enfocó en Hermione, que no se sonrojó ante la insinuación de una relación amorosa, simplemente tomó un sorbo de su té y miró a su amigo con seriedad.

\- Viktor y yo nunca dejamos de hablarnos, excepto por el año pasado - comentó la bruja bajando la mirada por recordar el año anterior - es un buen amigo y aunque estoy feliz de que volvamos a vernos, solo lo veo como una amistad y espero sea el último comentario sobre el tema, Harry.

La mirada amenazante que Hermione le dio concluyó la conversación sobre su vida amorosa y luego de un silencio incomodo, Teddy bostezo.

\- Llegó el sueño - anunció Remus mirando su reloj y luego a su hijo que luchaba para mantener sus párpados abiertos - los dejo conversar, chicos, creo que es tiempo de que este pequeño se vaya a dormir y yo debería aprovechar de hacer algunas correcciones.

\- Y yo pensaba que teníamos vacaciones - comentó Hermione con empatía - ¿es mucho?

\- Solo tengo unos cuantos trabajos que corregir, quiero terminarlos antes del miércoles - explicó Remus cargando a su hijo - así, después de la luna llena tendré unos buenos días de relajo.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Teddy y le desearon buena noches a Remus, que inmediatamente subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación dejándolos solo. Como ambos fueron criados por muggles, ninguno sacó su varita para levantar los platos o lavar la loza, así que conversaron junto al fregadero.

\- Hermione, no quiero meterme en tu vida personal, lo sabes - comenzó Harry mientras secaba los platos - pero ¿segura que no hay nada entre tú y Krum?, ¿nada que no dijiste porque tenías a un profesor presente?

\- ¿En qué momento empezaste a interesarte en mi vida amorosa? - preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja - y no, Harry, no está pasando nada y no pasará nada, de verdad solo somos amigos.

\- No es que me interese - se excusó Harry acomodando sus lentes - es decir, obvio que me interesa tu vida, como amigo, solo no me entrometo, pero es por Ron, ¿sabes?, sé que todo está bien con ustedes, que volvieron a ser amigos, pero si empiezas a salir con alguien quiero estar preparado, más si es Viktor Krum, no sé como se lo tomaría, Krum siempre fue su...

\- ¿Ídolo del quidditch? - sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- No, Hermione, él lo ve como su competencia - corrigió Harry recibiendo un gesto de duda de parte de su amiga - cuando Ron te vio con Krum en la gala, fue la primera vez que sintió celos, que se dio cuenta que otros podían interesarte en ti.

Hermione miró a su amigo y solo asintió. No tenía mucho que decir, así que simplemente insistió en que no había nada entre el jugador de quidditch y ella y cambió el tema hasta que terminaron de ordenar la cocina. Sin hablarse o planearlo, los dos siguieron con la conversación en la habitación de Hermione, en pijama, sobre la cama y con un plato de galletas.

Hablaron sobre todo lo que no hablarían frente a Remus, compartieron silencios y rieron recordando viejos tiempo hasta que se hizo tarde. Harry le contó entusiasmado que George y Ron se habían adueñado del sillón rojo del salón y qué habían colocado un compartimiento que esperaban usar para ocultar bromas, fuegos artificiales y algunas sustancias ilicitas para la fiesta de _"reinauguración". _Hermione lo miró asustado, y Harry río mientras le explicaba que las sustancias ilicitan en verdad eran experimentos de George para "incentivar fiestas", pero eso no hizo que Hermione se calmara.

\- No lo había pensando - confesó Hermione después de un silencio - qué pasaría cuando tenga una relación con alguien o cuando Ron empiece una relación con alguien.

\- Creo que pasara un buen tiempo - rió Harry - tú estás demasiado preocupada por tus estudios y Ron demasiado metido en sus labores de auror.

\- Si - aseguró Hermione bostezando - tienes razón.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir - comentó Harry levantándose y estirando los brazos - es casi media noche y Ginny quiere que nos veamos temprano, ¿me despiertas?

\- Si, claro - prometió Hermione - buenas noches, Harry.

\- Duerme bien - se despidió el mago dándole un beso en la mejilla - cualquier cosa, estoy arriba.

Harry le dio una sonrisa desde la puerta y la cerró. De inmediato Hernione se sintió sola y se dio cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía la cama, de lo sola que se iba a sentir esa noche. No había dormido sola en una habitación desde que vivía con sus padres. Siempre tenía a Ginny, a sus compañeras de habitación y a Harry o Ron cuando estaban en la carpa.

Resignada, se cubrió la cabeza con las sábana, cerró los ojos y empezó a repetir las tablas de multiplicar, como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Lamentablemente, luego luego de resistirse, abrió los ojos con ansiedad. No estaba lista para la soledad, aunque hubiese gente en la casa, no estaba lista para pasar una noche sin alguien en la misma habitación.

Luego de varios intentos de dormir, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las dos de la mañana. Había contando números, imaginado formulas de aritmancia, hizo ejercicios de respiración e incluso se había imaginado una cátedra de Binns, pero nada servía. Desesperada colocó una almohada a su lado y la abrazó, como si hubiese alguien a su lado, pero no la ayudó a conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba en el silenció que había a su al rededor y en lo fuerte que resonaban sus pensamientos en su cabeza.

_"Es mañana, veintiocho de marzo, el día que murió Dobby"_

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, ya era veintiocho de cumplía un año de la muerte de Dobby y por ende, de la tortura que vivió a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, que la había marcado de por vida para que nunca lo olvidara. Quizá su pijama tenía mangas largas, como todo su guarda ropa, pero eso no evitaba que ella fuera consciente de la cicatriz que tenía en su antebrazo.

Puso sus manos en su rostro y sintió la humedad. Tenía las mejillas húmedas y se enojó consigo misma por ser tan débil. Todo el mundo le decía que era normal sentirse así, pero eso no significaba que le gustara que le afectara tanto. No le gustaba que Bellatrix Lestrange tuviera tanto poder sobre ella incluso cuando estaba muerta.

_"Cualquier cosa, estoy arriba"_

No le gustaba la idea de depender tanto de alguien, pero parecía su única opción si quería dormir. Sabía que Ginny no se molestaría si le pedía a Harry que durmiera con ella. La pelirroja no era celosa o por lo menos no con ella y sabía como habían vivido en la tienda y como a veces necesitaba a alguien a su lado, ella misma tenía sus propias pesadillas.

Pasando las mangas de su pijama por el rostro y sin buscar sus pantuflas en su baúl, se dispuso a salir de su habitación y subir las escaleras para ir donde Harry, pero cuando llegó al pasillo, decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara para que Harry no se preocupara.

El piso estaba helado, al igual que el agua, pero no le importó, se limpió las lágrimas e intentó calmar su respiración mientras se veía al espejo y se decía una y otra vez que era fuerte, que la guerra había terminado, que un aniversario era simplemente una fecha y que no estaba en sus cinco minutos en la ducha en los que se permitía llorar. Debía calmarse.

Se atrevió a levantar la manga de su brazo y vio las palabra_"Sangre Sucia"_ grotescamente talladas en su piel. Sintió el nudo en el estómago, el dolor en el pecho y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez sin control. Se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta y se resbaló en ella hasta quedar sentada en el frió piso de loza, con las piernas en el pecho y la mano apretando su antebrazo. Su garganta ardía de tanto sollozar y su mente no dejaba de mandarle imágenes escalofriantes. Podía recordar cada detalle de la daga que la había marcado y casi podía escuchar las carcajadas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Hermione? - escuchó desde la puerta - ¿está bien?.

Giró la cabeza hacía la puerta, pero no contestó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en que ya había pasado un año y aun así le seguía afectando, le seguía doliendo. Aun podía recordar hasta el olor de la Mansión Malfoy y probablemente en cinco años más, seguiría sin olvidar.

Siguió llorando mientras seguían llamándola con preocupación, moviendo la manilla de la puerta. Debía estar enojada por no haber silenciado el lugar, pero ni siquiera podía sentir vergüenza, no tenía energía para nada más que pensar en que quería olvidar.

\- Hermione - dijo Remus que entraba con su pijama de franela acuadrillé y su varita en la mano.

El hombre lobo se agachó para quedar a su altura y Hermione desvió la mirada. Remus no dijo nada, solo sujetó su rostro para que lo mirara y le besó la frente, para luego sentarse a su lado y poner su brazo sobre su hombro. El llanto no cesó, siguió sin parar e incluso aumentó en intensidad, pero Remus siguió sin decir ninguna palabra, siguió a su lado, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro y acariciándole el cabello.

\- Lamento haberte despertado - se disculpó Hermione entre un sollozó - de verdad lo siento.

\- No te preocupes - le pidió Remus atrayéndola más hacía él - no hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

Y no hubo ninguna palabra más, eventualmente Hermione disminuyó el llanto y solo se escuchaba un poco de su respiración agitada, acompañada del sonido del roce entre los dedos del hombre lobo y el cabello de la bruja. Remus no sabía lo que ocurría, pero algo le decía que necesitaba dejarla llorar, sacar lo que sea que la estaba dañando de su cuerpo.

\- No podía dormir - murmuró Hermione levantando el rostro, dejando ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados - lo intenté, pero no he dormido sola en casi dos años y luego recordé que Harry mencionó que hoy... hoy es... - la chica sacó la mano que apretaba su antebrazo, revelando la cicatriz de Bellatrix - no puedo dejar de escucharla, Remus, es como si hubiese sido ayer, no puedo evitarlo... me duele y siento miedo, no quiero sentir miedo.

\- Calma - le pidió Remus moviendo un mechón de cabello que tapaba su rostro - no estás sola, yo estoy aquí.

Su garganta y sus pulmones le dolían por el esfuerzo de llorar y aun sentía que su brazo estaba maldito, pero el cálido cuerpo de Remus la calmaba, su voz le hacía sentir que estaba en el lugar correcto, sus dedos eran como sedantes y el aroma de su cuerpo la trasladaba a sus tardes de lectura en el cuarto de Remus.

Sabía que debería sentir vergüenza de que la viera despeinada, usando su pijama casi infantil, con los ojos hinchados y mojando con lágrimas la franela de su pijama, pero en vez de humillación, se sentía libre. Como si sus brazos fuera el lugar en que podía ser ella misma, mostrar sus miedos sin temor, ser vulnerable.

Remus Lupin era su lugar seguro.

\- Aveces siento que me estoy transformando - comentó Remus sin dejar de acariciarla - puedo sentir que mis huesos de dislocan, que se aprieta mi mandíbula y que se acelera mi corazón, pero es de día y me doy cuenta que es mi imaginación, pero aun así duele.

\- ¿Nunca se detiene? - preguntó Hermione pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Harry al llegar en la casa - ¿se supera?

\- Si y no - contestó con honestidad el hombre lobo - yo nunca dejaré de pensar en mis transformaciones, Harry siempre recordará los gritos de Lily y Bellatrix siempre será parte de tu pasado, Hermione, es lo que vivimos y tenemos que aceptarlo como parte de nosotros, es la única manera de que no nos afecte tanto. Nos hace fuertes para seguir adelante.

\- No quiero que se parte de mi - se quejó Hermione - quiero olvidar, Remus, no quiero ser fuerte.

\- Ya eres fuerte - le aseguró Remus - y cuando sientas que no lo eres, tienes que recordar que siempre va a haber alguien para acompañarte. Harry, los Weasley, Luna, Neville - Remus se inclinó y besó su frente - y yo siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites.

\- Gracias, Remus - suspiró la chica cerrando los ojos y acariciando el pecho de su profesor con su mejilla - siempre sabes lo necesito escuchar.

Se sonrieron y luego de un momento de calma y silencio, Remus le dijo que si no quería resfriarse, debían volver a dormir. Hermione que ya sentía los parpados pesados y había ocultado un par de bostezos, asintió. Remus la asistió para levantarse del piso y le dio el espacio para que se lavara el rostro y eliminara la hinchazón de sus ojos y el rastro de lágrimas.

Cuando Hermione salió del amplio baño, se encontró con la disyuntiva de si volver a su pieza, si seguir a Remus o quizá interrumpir el sueño de Harry para usarlo como peluche para dormir. Caminó junto a Remus por el frío hasta que llegaron a la puerta abierta que daba a la habitación de la chica.

Hermione se vio rodeada de los brazos de Remus y escuchó el pequeño discurso que le daba sobre no guardarse los miedos y apoyarse en sus amigos. Hermione lo escuchó mientras miraba sobre su hombro la habitación que Harry le había asignado. Se veía solitaria, no habían luces encendidas, la cama estaba desecha, la luz de la luna hacía que el lugar se viera lúgubre y Crookshanks brillaba en su ausencia.

\- Remus - dijo tímidamente Hermione aun entre sus brazos - no quiero dormir sola.

El hombre lobo la miró por un tiempo, sin decir nada, simplemente abrazándola.

\- No tienes que, lo siento, Remus, yo... - balbuceó Hermione soltándose de él y disponiéndose a entrar a la habitación - olvida lo que dije.

\- Hermione - la detuvo Remus sujetando su muñeca - no te dije que iba a estar contigo cuando me necesitaras, solo para que te sintieras mejor, lo dije porque es verdad, es una promesa - Remus volvió a abrazarla y besó su frente - no voy a dejarte sola, Hermione.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras Remus la llevó a su habitación, sintió una presión en el pecho, pero esta vez no era dolor, era ansiedad, era la duda de no saber qué iba a pasar. La cama estaba desecha en el lado derecho, el lado que daba a la cuna de Teddy que roncaba suavemente en su cuna, con la boca abierta y las extremidades contorsionadas.

Con timidez, los dos se metieron bajo las sábanas y Hermione recordó el día en que se quedó dormida en el cuarto de Remus y no pensó en el miedo de haber llegado a una intimidad que no habían planeado, sino en lo bien que se había sentido durmiendo en sus brazos, en la misma posición que estaban adoptando en ese momento.

\- Teddy se le levantar a las siete - le advirtió Remus haciendo pequeños círculos en el cuello de Hermione - te dará tiempo de volver a tu habitación y que Harry no te vea aquí.

\- No te preocupes - sonrió Hermione - probablemente yo deba levantar a Harry.

\- Duerme bien, Hermione - le deseó Remus besando su frente.

\- Gracias por todo, Remus - murmuró la bruja cerrando sus ojos - no sé que haría sin ti.

Hermione no escuchó nada más, sus ojos estaban pesados y la calidez del cuerpo de Remus y su aroma a lectura frente a la chimenea hicieron que en solo unos segundos sucumbiera al sueño y se quedara dormida.

Tranquila.

* * *

Es más largo de lo que esperaba y mi plan en algún momento era que Hermione le pidiera a Harry quedarse con ella antes de que saliera de la habitación y que a la mañana siguiente Remus tocará la puerta para preguntarle algo a Hermione y encontrara a Harry aun con sus gafas puestas con su cabeza sobre Hermione y un brazo contorsionado sobre su cabeza y otra rodeando la cintura de Hermione... pero por alguna razón Hermione decidió no llamarlo antes de que cerrara la puerta y me resigne, la deje ser un personaje libre y por eso planeé que Hermione fuera a tocar la puerta de Remus de camino ver a Harry, pero nuevamente Hermione decidió negarse, se rebeló contra mi y se fue llorando al baño. #personajesrebeldes.

Espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

_Guiñen a un extraño, cocinen algo delicioso y escriban una secreto. _

_**Simona Polle**_

P.D.: A quien le interese pueden buscar en mi tumblr por material de Harry Potter, el link está en mi perfil. A quien no le interese, le mando besitos de todas maneras.


	34. Conclusiones no tan erradas

**Conclusiones no tan erradas**

Desde el primer día, se formó una rutina en Grimmauld Place, Hermione se despertaba en la habitación de Remus muy temprano y luego de algunos besos y caricias matutinas, se iba sola a su habitación para que Remus se encargara de despertar, alimentar y vestir a su hijo.

Hermione utilizaba esas mañanas para leer, preparar proyectos para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. o para terminar sus deberes de vacaciones y cuando ya era una hora decente, subía las escaleras para despertar a Harry. Algunos días se lanzaba encima de él o le hacía cosquillas hasta que rogara que se detuviera y otros días, era más maliciosa y creativa.

\- 'Mione - se quejaba Harry - no creo que despertarme con un _Aguamenti_ te convierta en la mejor inquilina.

Todos los días, después de despertarlo de una manera_ "creativa"_, Hermione se metía en su cama, conjuraba un Reparo en sus lentes que siempre quebraba por olvidar quitárselos antes de dormir, le conversaba porque sabía que Harry necesitaba un tiempo antes de levantarse apropiadamente y cuando lograba despertar a Harry tanto física como mentalmente, bajaban juntos en pijama y se sentaban en la cocina donde Remus los esperaba con el desayuno preparado, acompañado de Teddy.

Cuando el profesor de defensa salía a pasear con Teddy al zoológico, a la biblioteca para niños o a otras actividades padre e hijo, Harry y Hermione se encargaban de levantar y lavar los platos del desayuno.

\- ¡Amo no debe hacer eso! - gritaba siempre el elfo doméstico de la casa - Amo no deja a Kreacher preparar desayuno o lavar los platos.

Después de calmar al elfo doméstico, prometiéndole más labores en la casa, cada uno se duchaba, se vestía y se arreglaban para ir a la madriguera o para recibir a sus amigos en en la casa. Ron trabajaba medio tiempo con George, por lo que a veces, después de desayunar iban a ver a los pelirrojos y pasear por el callejón Diagon.

En más de una ocasión Ginny se robaba a Harry para tener un tiempo de calidad como pareja, dejando a Hermione devorando los libros de la biblioteca de la casa, trabajar en sus deberes y simplemente descansar.

Remus volvía a la hora de almuerzo, tomaba su dosis de poción matalobos y almorzaban juntos, ya sea en Grimmauld Place o en la Madriguera, Hermione aprovecha de sentarse a su lado, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse por más de tres segundos o jugar a tocarse con los pies, así que debían conformarse con rozarse los dedos cuando uno le pedía la sal al otro o sonreír un poco más de lo normal cuando era apropiado.

Nadie debía descubrirlos.

Las tardes estaban llenas de buenos momentos. Comían golosinas, bebían cerveza de mantequilla, jugaban con Teddy, se lanzaban al piso a hacer nada, recorrían Londres Muggle y convencían a Harry de esconder más contrabando para la fiesta en el compartimiento trasero del sillón rojo del sillón.

\- Harry, agregué _pirotecnia para interiores_ al sillón - informó George - cuando lo prendes aparecen chispas que forman una Minerva-amor-de-mi-vida-McGonagall que te quita puntos si no estás bebiendo, bailando o riendo.

\- Harry, ¿recuerdas el licor de dragón que mi madre prohibió en la casa después de que Bill perdió el conocimiento por dos días? - le preguntó Ron sin esperar respuesta - Charlie llegó de sorpresa y trajo dos botellas, ¡ya están en el sillón!

\- ¡Merlín! - chilló Hermione cuando escuchó unos maullidos desde el compartimiento - ¡No pueden encerrar a Crookshanks en ese sillón!

Cuando sus amigos debían irse a la madriguera, porque Molly no permitía que Ginny se quedara a dormir con Harry, los habitantes de Grimmauld Place conversaban con una taza de té y luego, Remus subía a la habitación a acostar a Teddy y terminar sus correcciones y así dejaba a Hermione y Harry conversando en la cocina o Hermione subía, porque está cansada y se ofrecía a acostar a Teddy para dejar a Remus y Harry compartir un buen whisky mientras hablaban de la vida.

Lo importante, era que después de que Hermione o Remus le diera las buenas noches a Harry y se aseguraba que se acostara en su habitación, se juntaban en la habitación de Remus. Hermione siempre se aseguraba de deshacer su cama, para fingir que dormía en ella y colocaba una alarma en la escalera, para que su varita vibrara si Harry bajaba, así podía despertarse y aparecerse en su habitación para que nadie la encontrara en la cama de Remus.

Compartían las noches, como lo hacían en las tardes en Hogwarts. A veces leían juntos, se recitaban sus párrafos favoritos o se quejaban de lo mal escrito que estaban algunos ensayos. Acostumbraban hablar de todo, de sus vidas, de sus decisiones, de Harry y de Teddy o de cualquier artículo que pareciera prometedor. Remus aprendió que siempre debía guardar bombones en su mesita de noche y así, si al debatir algo Hermione se frustraba, él podría abrir el cajón y darle un bombón para que olvidara el disentimiento.

A veces Hermione fingía frustrarse solo para que Remus le diera un bombón.

Todas las noches y usando el hechizo silenciador, procurando no perturbar el sueño de Teddy o Harry, los dos se besaban. Nunca hablaban de ello, simplemente llegaban un punto en la conversación, en que ya no sentían que las palabras eran suficientes y terminaban abrazados y besándose, siempre de una manera diferente.

Tiernamente en la cama, con pasión contra la pared, escondidos en el baño y en una ocasión de valentía y estupidez, se besaron frenéticamente en el pasillo, sin importarles que Harry estaba en el piso de arriba. Cada beso hablaba por ellos y rápidamente se convertían en mordiscos, en toques osados y aunque a veces comentaban que no debían, en sexo enardecido por la cercanía de la luna llena.

Era inevitable y no sentían culpa o remordimiento por estar juntos, al fin y al cabo, era exactamente lo que ocurría en el castillo, excepto que en Grimmauld Place se aseguraban de poner una alarma y dormían juntos y entrelazados, acostumbrándose rápidamente a los pequeños detalles como los ronquidos de Remus y a los pies helados - no, congelados - de Hermione.

Hermione nunca utilizó su habitación de noche.

En las mañanas nunca necesitaban la alarma que habían puesto, sus relojes biológicos se despertaban antes que Teddy y el día volvía a comenzar con algunos besos y caricias antes de que Hermione se escabullera para que Harry nunca supiera que durmió con el mejor amigo de su padre y para que Teddy no la viera en las mañanas, porque - como había insistido muchas veces - no quería que el niño se despertara y la viera.

La vida en el número doce de Grimmauld Place les hacía bien, la rutina era perfecta, pero como todo en la vida de Remus, la rutina se vio interrumpida por la luna llena.

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, pero cuando eran las seis de la tarde, Remus dejó a Teddy a cargo de Harry y Hermione, para él aparecerse en la casa de los gritos, porque no importaba si tomaba la poción matalobos, no le gustaba transformarse cerca de su hijo.

Teddy estaba inquieto, como todas las noches de luna llena, pero a Hermione no le importó mandar a dormir a Harry y quedarse despierta al lado de la cuna de Teddy, para calmarlo cuando se despertaba, colocar la canción de cuna que lo relajaba o encantar el techo para que hubiesen sombras con formas que se movían y lo distraían. El pequeño finalmente se durmió profundamente a las tres de la mañana, pataleando y haciendo sonidos de queja entre sus sueños, pero dormido.

Hermione no tuvo la misma suerte.

En los pocos días antes de la luna llena, ella se había acostumbrado a tener a Remus a su lado para dormir, a que lo último que hiciera antes de dormir fuera escuchar su voz y sentir caricias en su pelo. Las sabanas y las almohadas aun tenían el aroma de Remus, pero no importaba si se cubría completamente y enterraba su cabeza en la almohada, simplemente no era suficiente y por eso, no pudo dormir hasta que el cansancio la dominó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Ni su reloj biológico, ni la alarma se su varita la despertaron. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Harry al lado de la cuna, cargando a Teddy y luciendo como todo un padre de familia. No pudo evitar pensar que si Corazón de bruja sacara una foto de los tres en la habitación, probablemente rompería un nuevo record de ventas. Podía leer _"Granger y Potter, experimentando la paternidad"_ en letras cursivas y brillantes.

\- Ya desayunó, lo cambié y lo vestí - le dijo Harry cuando vio que estaba despertando - Remus dijo que probablemente Teddy no te dejó dormir demasiado, así que decidimos no despertarte.

\- ¿Remus está aquí? - saltó Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Debería estar en cama descansando!

\- Tú estabas aquí, le dije que podía usar tu cama - explicó Harry mientra le pasaba una varita de juguete a su ahijado - no te importa, ¿cierto?

\- No, claro - balbuceó Hermione - ¿qué hora es?

\- Diez con veinte - respondió mirando el reloj de bolsillo de Fabian Prewett - pero no te preocupes, aun te ves cansada, quizá te haga bien pasar la mañana en cama.

Hermione nunca se quedaba dormida, incluso cuando se desvelaba repasando alguna materia o por alguna pesadilla, su cuerpo siempre se levantaba extremadamente temprano. Quería remedirse y levantarse lo antes posible, así que le dijo a Harry que no estaba cansada, sino que necesitaba una buena ducha.

Movió las sábanas, colocó los pies sobre el piso y escuchó a Teddy llamarla insistentemente _"¡Nini, Nini!"_, una y otra vez. Hermione miró al pequeño y con la primera sonrisa de la mañana y le quitó el niño a Harry.

\- Creo que puedo pasar la mañana en pijama - comentó Hermione viendo como Teddy colocaba su cabello morado, como los puntos de la tela de su pijama - ¿Te parece, Teddy? Podemos pasar la mañana en pijama y molestar a tu padrino en la tarde.

Teddy se rió, cambió su cabello a un color verde y empezó a decir _"si, 'ady, ady"_ con una mirada traviesa, lo que Hermione interpretó como que el niño aprobaba la misión de molestar a Harry.

\- Cabello verde, querer molestar a su padrino y esa cara amenazante - describió Harry dramáticamente - no quiero decirlo, pero se ve muy Slytherin ¡Qué pensaría Sirius!

\- Lo desheredaría - le aseguró Hermione divertida - pero su abuela es Slytherin, su padre Gryffindor, su madre Hufflepuff... este pequeño quizá se rebelé y se convierta en un Ravenclaw, ¿no has visto que prefiere el cabello azul?

\- No importa en que casa este - comentó Harry - lo importante es que sea el capitán de quidditch.

\- Si, Harry, eso es lo importante - rodó los ojos la bruja - lo más importante en Hogwarts, el quidditch.

\- Hablo en serio, 'Mione - insistió Harry con gravedad - La piedra filosofal, un troll de las montañas, el basilisco, el torneo, pelear contra mortífagos, morir, vencer a Voldemort, nada de eso se compara con ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch, eso es lo que le voy a contar a mis nietos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se miraron con seriedad, incluso Teddy miró a su padrino atónito, casi como si entendiera lo que había dicho y luego no pudieron aguantar más y soltaron una carcajada tan fuerte que el pequeño los acompaño queriendo imitar a los dos magos.

\- Ahora entiendo porque dicen que Ginny y tú están hechos el uno para el otro - se burló Hermione - su objetivo en la vida es pulir sus escobas.

Teddy volvió a reír y aun en los brazos de Hermione, empezó a pedir _"cama, 'uego, 'uego, ahí, cama, papa, cama"_ y Hermione maldijo internamente a Remus por entretener a Teddy en la cama y miró a Harry.

\- Juega con él y yo traigo desayuno a la cama - se ofreció Harry con empatía - aun te ves cansada y creo que necesitas comida en tu sistema.

\- San Harry Potter - sonrió Hermione saltando en el colchón con un divertido Teddy - ahora entiendo porque quieren hacer una estatua tuya en el Ministerio de Magia.

\- ¿Desayuno inglés completo? - preguntó Harry ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¿Crees que soy Ron? - saltó Hermione - solo un té y tostadas con lo que encuentres.

\- Enseguida, Madame - se despidió Harry con una reverencia exagerada - nos vemos, Teddy.

Hermione miró a Teddy, que gateaba entre la cama desecha para empezar el juego de la escondida que Remus siempre le hacía. En juego era bastante sencillo, solo debía levantar las sábanas para ocultarse entre ellas y preguntar animosamente _"Dónde está papá"_ o en este caso _"Dónde está Nini"_ y luego develarse ante el niño, gritar _"¡Aquí estoy!"_ y hacerle cosquillas o levantarlo un poco en el aire. .

Cuando iba en el tercer _"¿Dónde está Nini?",_ escucharon el timbre del lugar, pero no le prestaron atención porque Ginny y Ron no vendrían hasta después de almuerzo y por lo tanto, debía tratarse de alguien que buscaba a Harry.

\- Papa - llamó el niño gateando hacía Hermione para intentar trepar por su torso - 'iero papa.

\- Papá, está descansando, Teddy - le explicó la bruja con una sonrisa amable - ahora solo tiene a nini.

\- Nini - pidió el niño escalando por su cuerpo y sujetándose de su enredado cabello - upa, nini, upa.

\- Ven para acá, pequeño - le dijo la chica, dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón y levantándolo en el aire - arriba.

Teddy no paraba de reír y cambiar su cabello de color, mientras Hermione lo movía en el aire como si fuera un avión muggle y haciendo ruidos de velocidad. Lo bajó para abrazarlo, girar sobre el colchón con él en su pecho y subirlo de nuevo en el aire, haciendo una forma de ocho. Hermione pensaba que era ridículo lo fácil que era entretener a un niño de un año y más aun aceptar que ella misma se estaba divirtiendo con el absurdo juego de elevarlo en el aire.

Estaban tan inmersa en la felicidad del pequeño que no se fijó que en la puerta estaba Harry con una bandeja de desayuno, seguido por Andromeda Tonks que inmediatamente se enfocó en su nieto y la bruja que lo abrazaba mientras rodaban en pijama por la cama.

La cama de su yerno.

\- Hermione - le llamó la atención Harry haciendo que la chica dejara de rodar - te traje tu desayuno.

\- Gracias, Harry, solo deja recuperar el balance que pedí jugando con este pequeño - dijo la chica sentándose en la cama y dejando al niño entre sus piernas aun sin captar que Andromeda estaba en la habitación - estaba pensando en que ya es hora de que Remus despierte y Teddy quería verlo, ¿crees que este... - Hermione dejó de balbucear al notar a la mujer que se acercaba elegantemente a la cama - ¡Oh, señora Tonks! Lo siento, no sabía que estaba aquí... ¡Mira Teddy quién llegó!

Teddy, que estaba intentando volver a escalar sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, sin entender por qué el juego había terminado, giró su cabeza hacía donde la chica _(o su juguete, como él la veía)_ apuntaba, y sonrió al ver a su abuela.

\- Hermione, puedes llamarme Andromeda - sonrió educadamente la bruja mirando a su nieto colocar algunas canas en su cabello - quería dejar a Remus solo está semana para que disfrutara a Teddy, pero como sé que hoy está... - se detuvo un poco, considerando la palabra que iba a usar - ... indispuesto, podría ayudar. Pero veo que tienen todo bajo control.

\- Él nunca es un problema - le aseguró Hermione levantando a Teddy y llevándolo a los brazos de su abuela - anoche fue un poco agitado para él, pero se quedó dormido antes de lo que esperaba.

Andromeda sonrió a su nieto mientras Harry le entregaba la bandeja de desayuno a Hermione que se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama de Remus para poder empezar a untar sus tostadas con mermelada.

\- Además siempre eres bienvenida - agregó Harry más cómodo tuteando a Andromeda Tonks - cuando Remus aceptó vivir aquí aceptamos que podrías venir cuando quieras.

\- Es verdad - aseguró Hermione - Remus jamás querría separar a Teddy de su familia.

\- Te quedarás a almorzar, verdad - preguntó Harry cambiando el tema al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Remus en su cumpleaños - Hermione acaba de empezar el desayuno, pero planeamos almorzar a la hora.

\- Me encantaría, Harry - aceptó con cortesía - ¿Te parece si vamos al salón? Así podemos dejar a Hermione disfrutar de su desayuno y levantarse.

Hermione bajó la taza de té que había tomado y sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sabía que Andrómeda Tonks no había comentado que ella aun estaba en pijama para avergonzarla, pero aun así se sintió ridícula enfrente de la aristocrática figura de la mujer. Al fin y al cabo ella nació como una Black, por más que se haya casado con un hijo de muggles, era imposible no verla y sentirse intimidada.

Quería decirle que estaba así solo porque Harry había insistido y que no había dormido por cuidar a Teddy, pero creyó que no era necesario excusarse, así que simplemente sonrió y les dijo que bajaría en poco tiempo. Vio a Harry dejar pasar a Andromeda y Teddy por la puerta, como todo un caballero, y escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban lentamente.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada a la bandeja de desayuno sin terminar y se dio cuenta que repentinamente había perdido el apetito.

Se levantó, tomó su varita e hizo desaparecer la bandeja para que apareciera en la cocina y la movió de nuevo para que la cama empezara a airearse y a hacerse sola. Se colocó las pantuflas que había traído a la habitación lista para ducharse, cuando recordó que necesitaba ir a su habitación a buscar su ropa.

Remus estaba en su habitación, durmiendo.

No quería perturbarlo mientras se recuperaba, sabía que no le gustaba que lo vieran después de sus transformaciones y no quería pasar a llevar su confianza, pero realmente necesitaba sacar ropa decente para no estar todo el día en pijama.

Llamó con suavidad la puerta y no recibió respuesta, así que lentamente la abrió, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar al hombre lobo. Cerró la puerta y antes de dirigirse al armario se quedó mirando a Remus. Estaba durmiendo de espaldas en el lado izquierdo de la cama, tenía las ojeras más marcadas de lo normal, su gesto era neutro y su piel estaba tan pálida como la nieve. El pelo revuelto y las manos a sus lados sobre las frazadas, casi sin ningún movimiento en su pecho, como si estuviera petrificado en vez de durmiendo.

Intentó contener su urgencia de acercarse y fue directo al armario para sacar su ropa interior, un pantalón y una blusa que no usaba hace por lo menos un año porque era demasiado femenina para ella. Por alguna razón quería que Andrómeda Tonks se olvidara de la niña que había visto en pijama y la viera como alguien responsable.

Después de tener todo en su mano, giró, volvió a mirar a Remus y dejó de pensar en Andrómeda o en su ducha. Se acercó silenciosamente al lado de la cama y nerviosa se quedó mirando a Remus.

\- Remus - murmuró la bruja - despierta pronto, no me gusta verte así.

Se quedó mirándolo un poco más y después de un suspiro, decidió que era hora de ir al baño y levantarse como una bruja decente. Lentamente se inclinó sobre Remus y con sus labio le dio un suave besó en su frente. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir la piel congelada de Remus, tan diferente a la temperatura que generalmente la abrigaba cuando tenía frío.

Movió su varita e hizo que una manta que tenía en el armario, saliera del mueble y volara en le aire frente a ella. Con otro elegante movimiento de muñeca, colocó un hechizo conservador de temperatura sobre la mana y la hizo posarse delicadamente sobre Remus. Satisfecha, salió de su habitación, no sin antes voltear su cabeza al llegar a la puerta, para mirar por última vez a Remus, que ahora estaba de lado y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cerró la puerta y fue al baño, se lavó el cabello con su shampoo de avellanas y se vistió, sintiéndose renovada. Se secó el cabello y lo intentó controlas en una trenza. Salió del baño y se dispuso a bajar al salón de la casa para encontrarse con Teddy, su abuela y Harry.

Cuando estaba apunto de estar a la vista de las personas que estaban en el salón, escuchó que la conversación que se estaba llevando acabo era algo intensa, así que se detuvo. No era un pelea, pero las voces tenían un tono serio.

Se acercó al final de la pared, al punto de que si se movía un poco más, se arriesgaba a que la vieran y se dispuso a escuchar.

\- ... es el ambiente en el que vive mi nieto, Harry - escuchó decir a Andrómeda - no tengo nada contra ti, querido, eres una de las personas más importantes en la vida de mi nieto.

\- También lo es Hermione - insistió Harry - Teddy adora a Hermione.

Hermione se asustó al escuchar su nombre, no tenía idea por qué estaría discutiendo sobre ella. Sentía que debía entrar al lugar y preguntar directamente qué ocurría, pero decidió quedarse y escuchar más de la conversación.

\- ¿Y cómo llegó a tener esa relación, Harry? - inquirió la mujer haciendo que Hermione se sobre saltara - ¿cuál es la relación entre Hermione y mi yerno?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad estás insinuando que algo ocurre entre Remus y Hermione? ¡Él podría ser su padre!

\- Exacto, por eso pregunto, no todos los días encuentro a una _niña_ en la cama de mi yerno.

\- Hermione estaba allí porque se quedó cuidando toda la noche a Teddy y ya sabes como duerme cuando hay luna llena. Despertó cansada y _yo_ le dije que se quedara allí.

\- Que considerada - comentó en tono de sarcasmo - Remus debe adorar que sus alumnas terminen en su cama.

\- Hermione no es cualquier alumna, Andromeda.

\- Lo noté.

Aunque no estaba viendo, podía imaginar la expresión de Harry en su cara. La insinuación era evidente y dolorosa.

\- Andromeda, te respeto y jamás te alejaré de tu nieto, pero no permitiré que insultes Hermione, menos en _mi propia casa_ \- Harry hablaba con calma, pero con evidente enfado - Ella no es cualquier alumna para Remus, porque como él, ella luchó y sufrió las consecuencias de la guerra. Como él y como yo, perdió a su familia, _toda_ su familia, Andromeda - hubo un pequeño silenció en el que Hermione pensó que Andrómeda iba a contestar, pero lo hizo - No ha pasado un año desde que todo terminó y ninguno de nosotros, incluyéndote, ha sanado completamente. Aquí, todos nos convertimos en amigos, en familia y me encantaría que fueras parte de ella, no solo por Teddy, sino porque de verdad te estimo, pero si escucho una palabra más en contra de Hermione, serás tú la que tendrás que explicarle a Remus porque no eres bienvenida en esta casa.

Se sentía orgullosa de escuchar a su amigo defenderla con tanta pasión, pero también se sentía avergonzada, porque al fin y al cabo, Andromeda tenía razón, ella si estaba teniendo una relación más allá de lo apropiado con Remus.

En un ataque de miedo y ansiedad, Hermione se alejó de la pared y corrió por las escaleras, más concentrada en no llorar que en no hacer ruido. No alcanzó a una habitación cuando sintió las lágrimas por sus mejillas y la voz de Harry desde el inició de la escalera llamándola insistentemente.

Antes de que pudiera esconderse en alguna habitación Harry subió las escaleras y la sujetó con fuerza.

\- Hermione - la detuvo el chico - ¿cuánto escuchaste?

\- Lo suficiente - respondió Hermione maldiciendo lo quebrada que sonaba su voz - no te preocupes, ve con Teddy, yo solo necesito un momento sola.

\- No te voy a dejar sola - insistió Harry abrazándola - Andromeda solo es sobreprotectora, ella no sabía que estas escuchando, ella sabe que no es verdad.

Quería decirle a Harry que no lloraba por las mentiras, sino por las verdades. Quería decirle que se sentía honrada por su incondicional defensa, pero que estaba defendiendo a alguien que no era inocente.

Iba a hacerlo, iba a decirle, pero escuchó unos pasos en la escalera e inmediatamente se encontró a Teddy en los brazos de Andromeda.

\- Harry, ¿me permitirías hablar con Hermione? - pidió la mujer.

\- Andromeda, no quiero ser descortés - le aseguró Harry colocándose entre las dos brujas - pero creo que ...

\- Para disculparme - le interrumpió Andromeda - por favor.

Hermione no entendió cómo, pero terminó sentada en uno de los sillones individuales de la habitación de Remus, frente a Andromeda y al pequeño Teddy que miraba confundido a las dos mujeres. Harry, se fue de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada amenazante a Andrómeda y susurrarle al oído a Hermione que cualquier cosa, él estaría esperando afuera.

\- Cuando Nymphadora no volvió a casa, yo ya había perdido a mi esposo - relató Andromeda mirando a su nieto en vez de a Hermione - Remus estuvo recuperándose por días de la batalla, cuando lo hizo llegó la luna y luego tardó días en volver a ver a Teddy porque estuvo...

\- Lo sé, acompañé a Harry en esos momentos - murmuró Hermione recordando al miserable Remus Lupin, alcoholizado y casi suicida - perder a Tonks lo destrozó.

\- Y yo lo entendí - le interrumpió la mujer - pero hay ciertas situaciones que ni Harry ni tú saben de la relación entre mi hija y Remus. Lamentablemente son esos hechos y situaciones que me hicieron faltarte el respeto, Hermione y lo lamento mucho - le aseguró la bruja - mi prioridad siempre fue, es y será que Teddy crezca conociendo a su madre y creo que me dejé llevar por conclusiones erradas y espero me disculpes.

\- Acepto las disculpas - dijó Hermione intentando no sentirse culpable- pero quiero que sepa que lo que dijo Harry es verdad, todos aquí perdimos mucho en esta guerra, Harry es huérfano y yo prácticamente también lo soy, ambos sabemos lo importante que es recordar y puedo poner mis manos al fuego que Remus jamás permitiría que Teddy olvidara a su madre.

\- Eres joven Hermione, aunque viviste una guerra hay mucho que no entiendes del mundo o del amor, jamás pongas las manos al fuego por alguien que no conoces completamente - sonrió Andromeda levantándose del sillón - agradezco que aceptaras mis disculpas, espero que sepas que son sinceras y quiero que sepas que me alegra saber que Teddy tiene a personas tan cariñosas y comprometidas como Harry y tú a su lado.

Luego de otra sonrisa, Andromeda salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione completamente confundida con cada palabra que la bruja le había dicho, en especial sobre la relación de Remus y Tonks. Sabía que la pareja no tuvo una relación de cuento de hadas, que Tonks tuvo momentos en los que ni siquiera podía controlar su metamorfomagía y que cuando Remus se enteró del embarazó pensó en huir, pero todo eso se debía a amor.

Tonks estuvo mal porque lo amaba, Remus intentó huir porque la amaba, pensó que era lo mejor para su esposa y su hijo. Estaba segura de que ellos se amaron, de que Teddy era producto del amor y que cualquier cosa que Andromeda insinuara era solo una paranoia de una suegra preocupada por la memoria de su hija.

Quería entender lo que le habían dicho y por sobre todas las cosas quería hacer desaparecer el sentimiento de hipocresía que le había dejado aceptar las disculpas de Andrómeda y dejar que Harry la defendiera sin cuestionarla, pero no podía.

\- ¿Por qué no pude quedarme con Ron Weasley? - gruñó Hermione para si misma.

* * *

Al principio quería hacer una pequeña descripción de no más de cuatro párrafos de la rutina de esa semana de vacaciones y luego seguir con la fiesta que organiza Harry en casa, pero empezó a gustarme imaginarme los pequeños detalles cotidianos de Hermione y Remus, así que separé los capítulos y agregué a Andromeda. Espero saber su opinión sobre ella, porque tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados sobre ella que me mareo.

Y no sé en que momento recordé el reloj de Fabian Prewett que los Weasley le dan a Harry en su cumpleaños y por capricho lo quise colocar. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios, espero saber más de ustedes.

_Regalen un abrazo, piensen en nombres divertidos y escuchen el aire. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	35. Comparaciones

**Comparaciones**

La persona más feliz con la celebración de la reinauguración del número doce de Grimmauld Place, no era precisamente una persona. Kreacher no paraba de ordenar, limpiar y servir comida. Era el primer momento en que el amo Potter y sus dos inquilinos le permitían tomar completo control de la cocina y no lo obligaban a ver como ellos lavaban los platos.

_¡Al fin un trabajo para Kreacher!_

El salón había sido despejado en el centro y habían mesas con comida y sillones en las orillas. Harry no quería nada extenso para aquel día, así que solo estaban invitados las personas que eran importantes para él, como era la Orden del Fénix, alguno de sus aliados, como Andrómeda Tonks y Augusta Longbotton, al Ejercito de Dumbledore y a otros combatientes de la batalla final, como Oliver Wood.

Harry se pasó la primera hora de la fiesta recibiendo felicitaciones por su nuevo hogar y bastantes halagos de parte de los que conocían el lugar de ante mano, por haber logrado cambiar la imagen de la _"grotesca y fúnebre"_ del cuartel general de la orden.

\- ¿Tan malo era? - preguntó Angelina Johnson después de escuchar a la sexta persona felicitar a Harry - escuché a McGonagall decir que era casi inhabitable.

\- Inhabitable hasta que mamá nos obligó a limpiar - se quejó Ron - ¡de manera muggle!

\- Debimos haber sacado alguna foto como evidencia - comentó Ginny que sujetaba la mano Harry- para que vieran lo cambiado que está y para tener pruebas del trabajo infantil que nos hizo hacer mamá.

Era la primera vez que la Orden y el E.D. se reunían, y a pesar de que eran de generaciones completamente diferentes y algunos no podían dejar de pensar que McGonagall les iba a quitar puntos por estar tomando ponche, la noche fue todo un éxito.

Hermione estaba abrumada con todas las personas que no veía hace meses y que habían cambiado completamente. Seamus Finnigan no parecía como si recién hubiese explotado algo por accidente, Cho Chang reía genuinamente junto a las gemelas Patil, Katie Bell podía fácilmente camuflarse en los rangos de la Orden y Neville se veía como todo un hombre y no como alguien que su mayor miedo fuera Severus Snape.

No sabía si en verdad habían cambiado y madurado o si solo se trataba de una ilusión por no haberlos visto hace tanto tiempo. Hermioone no podía dejar de pensar en si ella también había cambiado como ellos. ¿Su cuerpo estaba diferente?, ¿su voz?, ¿su manera de hablar?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la visión de una rubia hablando con Remus cerca de una de las mesas de canapé. Su corazón se paró por medio segundo y tuvo un flashback de su sexto año cuando Ron estaba besándose en la sala común de Gryffindor con esa misma rubia.

_Lavender Brown._

No quería ser celosa, es más, no creía que lo fuera, pero Lavender era un punto débil en su vida y no entendía cómo de _todas_ las personas del lugar, la chica debía elegir hablar con Remus Lupin.

Hermione se sirvió algo más de ponche, evitando el licor de dragón que Ron le estaba tratando de servir hace ya más de una hora. Se quedó observando a Remus y Lavender que ahora se habían sentado en un sillón y hablaban colocándose mucha atención. Las palabras de hace tres días de Andromeda aparecieron en su cabeza y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada y rechazada.

Era como vivir su sexto año otra vez.

Pensó en dejar de mirarlos e ir a hablar con Neville que estaba conversando alegremente con la profesora Sprout, pero justo cuando iba a caminar hacía ellos vio a Remus colocar su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

\- ¿Todo bien, pequeña? - preguntó una voz conocida a su lado.

\- Charlie Weasley - sonrió Hermione girando su cabeza para evitar ver hacía Remus y enfocarse en el pelirrojo - tantos escándalos sin verte.

\- Nunca seré perdonado, ¿verdad? - cuestionó el chico.

\- Ya fuiste perdonado, Charlie - le aseguró Hermione tomando un sorbo de su vaso - pero siempre te lo recordaré.

\- Me parece justo - comentó el pelirrojo con un tono coqueto - ¿me lo recordarás durmiendo conmigo otra vez, pequeña?

Hermione golpeó el brazo del domador de dragones por atrevido, pero no pudo evitar reír.

\- Solo si tu madre lo acepta - propuso la bruja.

\- Inteligente propuesta - rió el pelirrojo tomando de su vaso - supongo que como mamá es imposible de convencer, por lo menos vas a aceptar bailar conmigo, ¿no?

\- Charlie, me encantaría, pero ¿no crees que es inapropiado? - preguntó Hermione - no solo porque aun no hay música, sino porque sabes que soy la ex de tu hermano y puede...

No pudo terminar la oración, Charlie mandó un gritó que llamó la atención de todos y le preguntó a Ron públicamente _"si le importaría si bailaba con Hermione, quien se rehúsa a divertirse sin el permiso de su ex novio"_. Todos detuvieron sus conversaciones y los miraron entre asombrados y conteniendo una carcajada. Hermione miró a Ron intentando disculparse con la mirada y él simplemente asintió con las orejas coloradas, diciendo que no había problemas.

\- George, pon música y saca a bailar a Minnie - gritó Charlie a su hermano - Bill y Fleur, ustedes también, Ginny, sé que Potter te pisa los pies pero tú lo elegiste como novio, tendrás que aguantarte.

Entre la risa de todos, Hermione vio como el megáfono de la sala empezaba a funcionar y George sacaba a bailar a la profesora McGonagall, Bill hacía una reverencia ante Fleur ofreciéndole su mano para bailar y Harry trataba de convencer a Ginny de que la quería demasiado como para lastimarle los pies.

Charlie hizo girar a Hermione y luego se dispuso a bailar haciendo que la chica se olvidara completamente de Lavender Brown.

\- Charlie, sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros, ¿verdad? - preguntó la chica - digo, no estás buscando nada entre nosotros, ¿no?

\- ¡Auch! El rechazo duele - fingió dramáticamente Charlie - no, pequeña, no estoy intentando nada contigo.

Hermione soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y el pelirrojo soltó una risa al verla sonrojada.

\- Pequeña eres una bruja maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa y eres una gran compañera para dormir - le susurró el pelirrojo al oído, de la manera más sensual que pudo haber encontrado - pero me gustan un poco más... - Charlie colocó sus dos manos en la cintura de la chica - ... mayores.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso? - se rió Hermione sin saber si tomar en serio al mago o salir corriendo del lugar.

\- Oh, no respondes - respondió Charlie volviendo a colocar una mano en la de la chica - solo te diviertes.

\- Divertirse - repitió la chica fingiendo indignación - así es como terminé en la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

\- Ya pedí perdón por eso, pequeña - insistió el pelirrojo - pero quizá necesitas que lo compense de otra manera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con compensar? - saltó Hermione con algo de temor - Charlie no quiero...

\- Oh, nada grave, pequeña - le aseguró Charlie obligándola a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje - quizá, presentarte a alguien, sé que te gustan los jugadores de quidditch, ya sabes Ron, Krum, ¿por qué no probar con Wood?

\- ¿Wood? - cuestionó la bruja - ¿Oliver Wood?

\- Si, yo lo recluté cuando era capitán del equipo - comentó el mago - podría presentártelo.

\- No necesito que me presentes a nadie, Charlie - bufó Hermione.

\- Aun así podría...

\- No, Charlie - le cortó la bruja.

\- ¿Es porque no quieres, o porque ya tienes a alguien en...?

Las mejillas de Hermione no se controlaron, se sonrojaron tanto que ni siquiera tuvo que responder para que Charlie descubriera la respuesta. El mago detuvo el baile, abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione tuvo que contener el impulso de golpearse a si misma.

\- ¿Es mi hermano? - Hermione negó con la cabeza casi indignada - ¿Está aquí? - se mordió el labio inconscientemente y abrió los ojos por haberse revelado tan fácilmente- ¡Está aquí!

\- Charlie, de verdad, pero no quiero tener esta conversación.

\- ¿No me vas a decir quién es, pequeña? - sonrió con malicia Charlie - ¿Tendré que descubrirlo por las malas?

\- No sé que estás pensando - comentó Hermione con seriedad - pero después de verte tomar licor de dragón como si fuera agua, sé que es una mala idea.

\- No te preocupes, es lo único que tomamos en la reserva, es como agua - rió el pelirrojo - ¿Ahora vas a decirme quién es?

Hermione soltó un suspiro, maldiciéndose por no haber respondido un simple _"No, Charlie, no hay nadie"_ y sabiendo que ya era tarde, Charlie ahora sabía que había alguien.

Aunque en realidad no había nadie.

No quería mirar al sillón donde había visto a su profesor y su ex compañera, pero la imagen de Lavender Brown sentada junto a Remus Lupin y él posando su mano sobre sus brazos estaba atascada en su retina. Le recordaba a su sexto año, al peor momento de su sexto año. No eran celos, era que a pesar de que no tenían nada serio y que nunca habían hablado de exclusividad, nunca había pensado que Remus estaría interesado en Lavender Brown o en cualquier otra alumna.

¿Era hipócrita decir que era inapropiado ver a Remus con Lavender?. Si, lo era, pero aun así, lo sentía y no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Andromeda sobre que no conocía a Remus de verdad, que no sabía nada de la relación que tenía con Tonks y que no debía poner las manos al fuego por nadie.

¡Merlín! Todo había estado a la perfección con Remus, nadie los había descubierto, lo pasaban bien y por lo menos ella, se sentía feliz. Pero la historia debía repetirse, ¿Qué tenía Lavender Brown que no tenía ella? A parte de unos senos espectaculares, un cabello sedoso y una capacidad de socializar impresionante...

_Al parecer, lo tenía todo. _

\- ¿Hermione estás bien? - preguntó el pelirrojo y Hermione negó honestamente con la cabeza y los ojos llorosos - Oh, pequeña, no quise molestarte, ven salgamos de aquí.

Charlie la tomó del brazo y agradeció que justo en ese momento George había decidido sacar los fuegos artificiales que formaban la viva imagen de Minerva McGonagall y que todos estaban riendo de como intentaba quitarle puntos a Flitwick por estar hablando de teoremas con Terry Boot. Nadie les puso atención mientras salían del salón para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

\- No tienes que decirme nada, pequeña - le aseguró Charlie cuando entraron a la biblioteca - pero si necesitas a alguien que te escuche, sabes que vengo a Inglaterra cada seis meses y que si necesitas que golpee a alguien, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, incluso si es mi propio hermano.

Antes de sentarse en un sillón o de decir algo, Hermione se abalanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar. Tenía el pecho apretado, las mejillas mojadas y no quería aceptar que estaba así. Se enfocó en Charlie, en como la sujetaba sin esperar una explicación y como se sentía su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

Charlie era más corpulento, mucho más que Remus o Ron, si tenía que compararlo con alguien, debía admitir que su cuerpo le recordaba a Viktor Krum. Pero no era tan alto como su hermano o su profesor. Sus movimientos eran más fuertes y algo más torpes, como si el trabajo con dragones lo imposibilitara de tratar con pequeñas criaturas como los seres humanos.

La ropa tejida por su madre, que ahora estaba llena de sus lágrimas, olía al patio de la madriguera, una mezcla de tierra y aire libre que le recordaba a los veranos con los Weasley y a condimentos que le recordaban a las comidas de Molly Weasley. Si quitaba el olor a alcohol del licor de dragón, que era bastante fuerte, Hermione podía describir el aroma de Charlie, como familia.

Eso la hizo explotar.

\- No se supone que debía ser así, ¿sabes? - sollozó Hermione sin guardarse nada - se supone que debía ser sencillo, que solo iba a ser por el bien de los dos, y por un momento estuvo bien ¡Era la primera vez que me sentí libre desde que Voldemort se fue! No pensaba en que podrían matar a Harry, o que debía estar acampando o temer por mi vida por ser una Indeseable del Ministerio. Era la primera maldita vez que me sentía despreocupada, pero... Charlie, ya no me siento así, ¿Por qué ya no se siente así?

\- Pequeña - susurró Charlie sin saber bien que decir.

\- No se supone que debería importarme verlo con otra persona, pero me dolió y no me gusta sentirme así - siguió la bruja - y no puedo culparlo porque fui yo la que insistió, es mi culpa.

Charlie rompió el abrazo, la guió hacía uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y luego de que ella se acomodara, se sentó a su lado. Se giro para que ambos se miraran y sus mejillas con sus dos manos, sujetándola para que no desviara su mirada. Hermione seguía soltando lágrimas pero caían en silencio mientras su labio temblaba suavemente. Charlie estaba tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaban con las de él y podía sentir su respiración sobre so cara. Si hubiese querido, hubiese podido empezar a contar sus pecas que no solo cubrían su nariz, sino que todo su rostro.

\- Hermione - le dijo con seriedad Charlie - no se de quién me estás hablando o de cuál es la situación que estás viviendo, pero ninguna relación sana debe aceptar que esté con otra persona.

\- No, Charlie, no entiendes - justificó la bruja - no es sencillo y él lo dijo, siempre acordamos que no era serio.

\- Por Godric, Hermione, tú mereces más que lo que sea que estás teniendo - alegó Charlie - Me acabas de decir que estás permitiendo que te engañen con otra persona y que crees que es tu culpa. Sé que no me dirás quién es y tiene suerte de que no lo hagas, porque iría ya mismo a defenderte y decirle que no puede tratar a mi pequeña hermana así.

Hermione quería explicarle que no estaba entendiendo bien, que tampoco tampoco lo había visto engañándola explícitamente, que solo estaba diciendo que le había dolido. También quería decirle que se sentía honrada de que la considerara como una hermana y que estaba dispuesto a protegerla, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró Remus, como si hablar de él lo hubiese invocado.

\- Charlie, suelta a Hermione - ordenó Remus acercándose a los dos - no dejaré que te aproveches de ella otra vez.

Charlie inmediatamente solto su rostro y se giró para ver al hombre lobo. Hermione lo miró asustada y con cara de duda, ein entender qué estaba haciendo allí. Sea cual fuese la razón, tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir, al fin y al cabo, acababa de confesar a Charlie que tenía una relación, que Remus estuviese allí solo significaba que todo podía empeorar.

Además, no estaba lista para enfrentarse a Remus y no entendía cómo supo que estaba ahí o y con qué derecho estaba encarando a Charlie si hace menos de una hora estaba coqueteando con Lavender Brown.

\- Remus, no es lo que crees - le aseguró Charlie levantando las manos demostrando inocencia - es algo personal, solo estábamos hablando y ...

\- ¿Hablando con tus manos sobre ella? - le interrumpió Remus mirándolo con severidad - Tú estas en Rumanía lejos de los chismes que ella debió vivir porque solo querías tener tus manos sobre ella en año nuevo. ¿La emborrachaste de nuevo para tenerla aquí?

Antes de que Charlie contestara, Hermione se había levantado de su asiento, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos e hinchados, abofeteó a Remus en la cara dejándolo anonadado, al igual que Charlie.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi o de él? - le gritó Hermione - Charlie es mi amigo, Remus, no puedes llegar y juzgarlo por un malentendido que ni siquiera fue completamente su culpa - lo miraba directamente, enfurecida y con tanta adrenalina que perdió la capacidad de discernir qué era correcto decir y qué no - Si quieres saber, Charlie no estaba intentando acostarse conmigo, me estaba consolando porque soy tan estúpida como para creer que te conocía y que no ibas a estar tan acaramelado con Lavender Brown.

Si la bofetada que había dado no había dejado a Remus y a Charlie con la boca abierta, ese comentario lo hizo.

\- ¿Lavender Brown? - preguntó Remus llevando su mano a su mejilla sonrojada.

\- ¿Es él? - saltó Charlie mirando a Hermione y levantándose del sillón - ¿es Remus?

Ni Remus, ni Hermione lo vieron venir. Antes de que hubiese una explicación o que pudiera prepararse, Remus cayó al suelo por un puñetazo del domador de dragones. El pelirrojo iba a abalanzarse sobre él y volver a golpearlo enfurecido, pero los buenos reflejos de Hermione lo detuvieron con un hechizo inmovilizador y silenciándolo para no escuchar sus gritos de enojo.

Hermione se apresuró a bloquear la puerta, silenciar la habitación para que nadie los interrumpiera. Se dirigió donde Charlie para sacar su varita de sus vaqueros e impedir que se liberara de sus hechizo y le pidió perdón para luego enfocarse en Remus. Se arrodilló frente al hombre lobo y agradeció la experiencia que le había dado ser amiga de Harry Potter, porque rápidamente pudo detener la sangre y acomodar la mandíbula que según su hechizo diagnóstico, Charlie había dislocado.

\- Gracias - exclamó Remus moviendo su mandíbula para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

\- En la cocina hay una poción para el dolor - le dijo fríamente Hermione para luego darle la espalda para ver a Charlie - en tu cuarto hay ungüentos para que no te quede morado.

\- Hermione - le llamó Remus sujetando su muñeca para que se diera la vuelta - ¿qué pasa?

\- Estaba conversando con Charlie y tú entrantes como un maniático - explotó otra vez Hermione - lo acusaste de aprovecharse de mi y...

\- No, qué pasa con Lavender Brown.

Hermione cerró los ojos, no quería que la viera así, así que respiró hondo e intentó mantener una voz tranquila.

\- Escucha Remus, sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre con quién estás o quieres estar - suspiró Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas - pero podrías tener la decencia de no coquetear al frente mío o haberme advertido.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - preguntó Remus acercándose a la chica para calmarla - ¿Por qué crees que estaba coqueteando con ella?

\- Los vi juntos y como la sujetabas - murmuró cabizbaja Hermione - era como cuando estás conmigo.

\- Lavender Brown fue atacada por Greyback, Hermione - le dijo Remus tomando sus manos - y no ha tenido contacto con ningún hombre lobo o algún atacado como Bill. Si, estaba cerca de ella, la estaba escuchando y calmando mientras me decía que no sabía como vivir con los síntomas que está sufriendo.

No había forma de sentirse bien, quizá ahora sabía que Remus no tenía nada con Lavender, pero ahora la horrible sensación de traición fue cambiada por la aun peor sensación de culpa. No solo había desconfiado de Remus, sino que en su enojo, había revelado el secreto de su relación a Charlie y había hecho que lo golpearan.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, Remus no se veía alterado, la miraba con comprensión.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Hermione - no debí sacar conclusiones de lo que vi, pero...

\- No importa - la detuvo Remus - no es tu culpa.

\- Charlie casi te saca la mandíbula - le recordó Hermione.

\- Eso tampoco es tu culpa - insistió Remus tocándose la cara.

\- Si lo es, lo siento - dijo bruja exasperada y llena de culpa - Charlie adivinó que estaba con alguien y yo estaba mal por verte con Lavender, empecé a llorar y mientra le explicaba que pasaba, me expresé mal. Lo único que entendió fue que estaba mal por tu culpa y además entraste gritando.

\- De verdad pensé que se estaba aprovechando de ti - explicó Remus - aun no me perdonó por haberte dejado en su pieza en año nuevo, pensé que...

\- Oh, Merlín, esto es un sin fin de mal entendidos - se quejó Hermione - ¿qué vamos hacer?

\- Calma - le pidió Remus aun sujetando sus manos.

Se suponía que después de decir calma, Remus debía decir algo que en realidad pudiera calmarla, como siempre lo hacía, pero no ocurrió. No habían palabras sabias que solucionaban problemas y que la tranquilizaban, así que simplemente la abrazó en el piso de la biblioteca. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho y siguió disculpándose.

Remus miró a Charlie mientras mantenía a la chica en su pecho. El pelirrojo ya no se movía para liberarse, pero lo miraba con seriedad y entendió que ya no tenía más opción que enfrentar al hombre y decirle la verdad.

\- Charlie - habló Remus mirando al pelirrojo que en vez de enojado ahora los miraba con calma - si te desato, ¿podemos hablar con calma? por favor.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y desde su pecho, Hermione se separó de él y lo miró asustada.

Apuntando con su varita, Remus conjuró un _"Finite"_ y vieron como Charlie se liberaba de las cuerdas invisibles de Hermione. No dijo nada en un principio, se enfocó en mover sus extremidades y hacer algunos sonidos para corroborar su voz. Se levantó del pisó y le extendió la mano a Hermione.

\- Creo que tendremos una conversación larga - comentó Charlie con seriedad - no voy a tenerla en el piso.

Hermione aceptó nerviosa la mano del pelirrojo, se sentó en uno de los sillones y vio como Charlie tomaba uno de los sillones individuales y Remus tomaba otro. No sabía que esperar, nunca había visto a Charlie tan serio, incluso en las pocas conversaciones serias de la Orden en las que lo había escuchado, tenía un tono jovial y despreocupado.

Ahora estaba enojado.

\- Sé que no soy nadie para entrometerme en las relaciones de nadie - dijo Charlie luego que nadie dijera nada - pero esto - los apuntó - necesita una explicación y espero que sea buena, Remus, porque la única razón que no estás muerto es por Hermione.

\- Charlie - chilló Hermione asombrada - no digas eso.

\- No, Hermione, está bien - la interrumpió Remus intentando no sonar preocupado - Charlie solo está actuando como alguien que se preocupa por ti.

\- Pero aun así - siguió Hermione enfocándose en Remus - no debería amenazarte.

\- No es el momento de que te enojes - le pidió Remus - y si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo que él.

En ese punto, Hermione se había levantado de su sillón y se colocó frente al hombre lobo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

\- Claro, porque soy una pequeña niña indefensa - se quejó Hermione enojada - es obvio que tú te aprovechaste de mi, que no fui yo la que te buscó y la que insistió en esto - se apuntó a si misma y luego a él - Al parecer es imposible que yo pudiese tomar una decisión por mi misma, porque ¿qué más podría explicar que me guste estar contigo?

\- Nadie cree que seas una niña indefensa - le corrigió Remus sujetando la mano que lo apuntaba - y Charlie solo quiere protegerte, como lo haría con Ginny.

\- ¿Protegerme?, Remus, eso es lo que está mal - insistió Hermione - ¡tengo casi veinte años! creo que puedo tomar decisiones sin ...

Hermione fue interrumpida por el sonido de la garganta de Charlie llamándole la atención. Se dio vuelta para ver al pelirrojo inclinado en el sillón, con una pierna sobre la otra, sus cejas levantadas en asombro y con una mirada curiosa.

\- No creo que seas una niña indefensa, ni siquiera te considero una niña, Hermione - le aseguró Charlie - pero tienes que entender que hace un momento empezaste a llorar de la nada por culpa de Remus.

\- ¡No! No por su culpa - saltó Hermione - estaba llorando porque fui una estúpida que creyó que Remus iba a hacer lo mismo que Ron hizo en sexto año.

A penas dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió. Estaba parada entre los dos hombres, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo lleno de vergüenza por haber revelado algo tan íntimo como los celos que le provocaba Lavender Brown. Quería salir corriendo del lugar, dejarlos solos, pero antes de tomar la decisión de aparecerse en su cuarto, sintió la mano de Remus, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Lo siento - murmuró Hermione mirando a Remus que aun estaba sentado - debí saber que no eras como Ron.

\- No sé lo que hizo Ron - le comentó Remus atrayéndola hacía él - pero puedo asegurarte que jamás querría hacerte sentir así.

Se sentó en su regazo y fue inevitable no sonreír. Quizá Remus no le estaba diciendo que la quería, pero con esas palabras ella podía estar segura que podía confiar en él. Que lo que vio en el salón solo era un mal entendido y que las palabras de Andromeda Tonks eran solo palabras de una bruja preocupada por su nieto.

Nunca debió preocuparse por Remus, pero ya había cometido un gran error y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias o mejor dicho, la consecuencia: Charlie Weasley.

\- Charlie, necesito que esto quede entre nosotros - le pidió Hermione más segura y enfocándose en lo bien que se sentía tener sus dedos entrelazados con los de Remus - entiendo que estés preocupado, pero si esto llega a saberse, Remus puede perder su trabajo y...

\- Calma, pequeña, no le voy a decir a nadie - le aseguró Charlie desde el sillón aun con un tono serio, pero sin el enojo de antes - no les voy a mentir, estoy sorprendido de enterarme de esto y preocupado por ti - Hermione iba a decir algo pero Charlie la interrumpió - no me mal entiendas, Hermione que me preocupe no significa que vaya a decirle a todos lo que ustedes están decidiendo, pero tienes que entender que eres grande y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, hay ciertas circunstancias que a mi no me parecen correctas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué es mi profesor? - preguntó Hermione a la defensiva - porque puedo recordarte lo que me has dicho que hiciste con Hoch.

\- No, pequeña, aunque es algo cuestionable, eso no es lo que me preocupa - respondió Charlie con más seriedad de la que Hermione le había visto en toda su vida - no me importa que Remus sea un hombre lobo, que sea tu profesor o que tenga la edad para ser tu padre.

Perpleja por las palabras del pelirrojo, Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con la cabeza ladeada y sintiéndose confundida. Siempre había anticipado que si en algún momento se revelaba lo que tenían Remus y ella, la licantropía, la edad y la relación de profesor/alumna que tenían, serían los argumentos para intentar persuadiría de que no era correcto.

Charlie acababa de decirle que nada eso le importaba y no lo entendía, había quedado exactamente igual a cuando había tenido la incómoda conversación con Andromeda Tonks solo un par de días antes. Ambos habían hablado de circunstancias como si hubiese algo que descubrir y eso la desesperaba.

\- ¿Entonces, qué? - preguntó la bruja apretando la mano de Remus - ¿qué te parece tan incorrecto si no es nada de eso?

Hermione vio como el pelirrojo cerraba sus ojos y revolvía sus manos, como si estuviera pensando que decir y Hermione no podía esperar más por una respuesta.

\- Remus - dijo finalmente Charlie - ¿qué tan serio es esto?

\- Esa no fue mi pregunta - interrumpió Hermione.

\- Es mi respuesta, pequeña - le comentó Charlie para luego enfocarse en el hombre lobo - dime, Remus ¿a dónde va lo que tienes con Hermione?

Charlie se había inclinado hacía delante mirándolo con seriedad, esperando una respuesta, mientras Hermione, aun en su regazo, estaba completamente tensa dándole la espalda. No quería verlo, aun no sabía si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, ni siquiera sabía que respuesta querría escuchar.

\- No lo hemos hablado - contestó Remus con honestidad - no puedo hablar por Hermione, pero creo que ambos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles y nos hemos ayudado a sobrellevar las cosas que que hemos vivido. No planeamos que ocurriera, te lo aseguro y no sé lo que va a pasar después pero...

\- ¿No crees que ya escuché eso antes, Remus? - interrumpió Charlie volviendo a enojarse - ¿No se te hace conocida la historia? Una joven bruja guapa e independiente, que se interesa en ti, ambos sobrellevando la muerte de alguien y luego dicha bruja llega llorando conmigo...

\- ¡No, Charlie! - saltó Remus asustando a Hermione - ¡Hermione no es Dora!

La mano de Hermione estaba casi estrangulada por la fuerza de Remus y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tenía miedo de seguir escuchando la conversación. Que Andrómeda insinuara que era ingenua, era una cosa, pero que Charlie comparara su relación con Remus con la que él tenía con su difunta esposa, era estremecedor.

Y horriblemente, tenía sentido.

\- Creo que hay cosas que debo conversar a solas con Remus, Hermione - agregó Charlie mirándola fijamente - ya debe haber gente preguntándose dónde estamos, ¿por qué no vas y si alguien te pregunta les dices que estamos ocupados conversando sobre dragones o viajes?

Hermione se atrevió por primera vez a girar su cuello y mirar a Remus, quien asintió con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta que no había verbalizado aun.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no vas a lastimar a Remus? - preguntó la bruja volviendo a ver a Charlie.

\- Dije conversar, pequeña, no tengo planeado lastimar a nadie - le aseguró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - ya te dije que voy a guardar su secreto y eso no va a cambiar, pero necesito hablar con Remus.

Hermione dudó por un momento, pero Remus le insistió en un susurró en la oreja que fuera a la fiesta y que no se preocupara. Lentamente se levantó de las rodillas del hombre lobo y después de mirar a los dos hombres, soltó los hechizos que bloqueaban la puerta y salió del lugar. Esperó un momento para ver si podía escuchar la conversación, pero al no escuchar nada, ni siquiera un murmullo, supo que habían vuelto a colocar un hechizo silenciador.

Resignada, pero aun preocupada, volvió al salón donde todos estaban aun bailando y conversando, inconscientes de lo que ocurría en la biblioteca. Aparentemente había tanta gente en el lugar que nadie se había preguntado por qué tres personas habían desaparecido por casi una hora. Se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y tomando de un nuevo vaso de ponche, miró a todos.

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en su sillón, mirándose como si fueran cómplices de un delito. El señor y la señora Weasley bailaban de una manera muy graciosa, pero que de alguna manera parecía acorde a la animada música que habían colocado. Kingsley hablaba con Minerva McGonagall y algunos ex alumnos, que probablemente estaban aprovechando el evento para ampliar sus contactos ministeriales y muchas de las pirotecnias Weasley seguían persiguiendo a la gente obligándolas a reír con algunos chistes obscenos.

Todos parecían muy animados, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurría en la biblioteca.

\- Oh, Hermione - la interrumpió George apareciendo de ningún lugar y haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a ella - ¿me concedes este baile?

\- Por supuesto, George - rió Hermione ante el extravagante gesto - sería un honor.

\- No tengo que pedirle permiso a Ron, ¿cierto? - preguntó el pelirrojo arrastrándola a donde todos bailaban - porque no lo voy a hacer.

Mirando a su alrededor, Hermione pudo ver a Ron que estaba hablando con Neville, justo al lado de un grupo de alumnos jugadores de quidditch y se estremeció al ver a Angelina Johnson mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

\- No, no tienes que hacerlo - contestó la bruja volviendo a mirar a George - pero quizá debas pedirle permiso a Angelina.

\- Ella no quiere bailar conmigo - le aseguró George haciéndola dar una vuelta sobre si misma - dice que no quiere ser la segunda opción, ya sabes, después de Minnie.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada y por un momento, solo uno muy pequeño, dejó de pensar en que Charlie la había comparado con Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Lamento la demora, pero este capítulo que tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo, empezó a mutar mientras lo escribía y todo es culpa de Charlie Weasley que no iba a tener tanto protagonismo como lo tiene ahora. Él y Hermione son los dos personajes que más insisten en cambiar mis planes mientras escribo y aunque no me arrepiento del capítulo, si debo decir que gracias a su insubordinación como personaje, ahora tengo varias escenas que ya tenía escritas, inservibles.

Él no iba a ser el primero en descubrirlos y ahora tendré que hacer malabares para que algunas cosas ocurran como quería, pero no me puedo enojar porque me encanta escribir a Charlie y no me puedo enojar con él. También me vi obligada a agregar a George sacando a bailar a Minerva, porque creo que son lo máximo juntos, es un amor incomprendido, pero amor al fin y al cabo, que solo es engañado por Sirius merodeador coqueteando con Minerva, ¿no creen?

Muchas gracias por escribir y agregar a favoritos. Recuerden que los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores de fanfictions y espero que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo, Lavender, Charlie y que hagan sus propias deducciones de lo que va a pasar.

_Muerdan un limón, prendar una vela y amen a Charlie Weasley._

_**Simona Polle**_


	36. Admisiones

**Admisiones **

Apenas Hermione cerró la puerta, Remus se apresuró a volver a colocar el hechizo silenciador. Tenía una idea de lo que Charlie quería decirle y no era una conversación que quisiera que Hermione, o cualquier otra persona, escuchara.

Charlie recogió su varita del suelo, la que Hermione le había quitado por precaución y conjuró una botella de licor de dragón y dos vasos. Sin decir nada sirvió los dos vasos, le entregó uno a Remus para después volver a su sillón y tomar un gran sorbo de licor. No dejó de beber hasta ver el fondo del vaso y luego de unos segundos, agitó su varita para rellenarlo.

\- Bebe, Remus - le ordenó Charlie sin mirarlo - le dije a Hermione que no te iba a golpear y no planeo hacerlo, así como no planeo decirle a nadie sobre ustedes.

Sin saber si tenía que decir algo, Remus miró su vaso y tomó un sorbo. El licor era fuerte, tanto como el que servían en la caravana de Ulmer y no dudaba que si Charlie seguía tomando sin detenerse, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que él tuviera que cargar a un inconsciente Weasley a la madriguera.

\- De verdad quería matarte - comentó Charlie mirando su vaso en vez de al hombre lobo - no sé cómo empezaron su relación y no tienen que decirme si no quieren, ya entendí que no es un capricho de ninguno de los dos, pero si hubieses escuchado a Hermione llorar en mis brazos hubieses hecho lo mismo - Charlie miró al hombre lobo por primera vez desde que Hermione había salido de la biblioteca - pensé que le estabas haciendo daño, que te estabas aprove...

\- Charlie... - empezó Remus.

\- No, Remus - lo detuvo el pelirrojo - no estás aquí para conversar o dar explicaciones. Estás aquí porque necesito que me escuches, ¿entiendes? - con un movimiento de varita el mago relleno aun más el vaso del hombre lobo - bebe.

Era una situación surreal, casi cómica sino fuera por el hecho de que era consciente de lo peligroso que era tener a un próximamente alcoholizado mago que acostumbra a domar dragones y un hombre lobo en una discusión en un cuarto cerrado. Solo le quedaba asentir y escuchar, así que levantó el vaso y tomó con cuidado.

Hubo un vacío en el lugar, se escuchaba la música del salón atenuada por los hechizos silenciadores y justo cuando Remus pensaba que quizá Charlie había tomado demasiado y por eso no hablaba, el pelirrojo miró al hombre lobo.

\- Once meses, Remus - murmuró Charlie - ni siquiera ha pasado un año, Remus.

\- Lo sé, Charlie - le aseguró Remus sin dejar de mirarlo - Y quizá no me creas, pero no hay día en que no piense en ella, no hay día en que no piense en que Teddy necesita a su madre, que la extraño.

\- Vaya manera de demostrarlo, Remus - comentó Charlie volviendo a rellenar tu vaso - acostándote con Hermione.

Remus podía negarlo, al fin y al cabo habían hablado de que había algo entre ellos, no que se habían acostado, pero no lo negó, no le iba a mentir a Charlie.

\- Quizá no siempre estaba aquí, pero era mi mejor amiga, Remus. Cada vez que tú te alejabas, era yo el que recibía una carta desconsolada - relató Charlie mirando su vaso mientras lo agitaba- cuando viajaba por misiones era yo el que prestaba el hombro y la escuchaba llorar por noches porque accedías a misiones suicidas con manadas que no podías controlar - se giró para enfocarse en el hombre lobo - ¿Sabes cuántas veces la detuve de ir a buscarte?, ¿Sabes cuántas veces...

Charlie se detuvo, suspirando como si tuviera tantas cosas que recriminarle a Remus, que no pudiera elegir entre todas ellas. Dejó su vaso en el piso por un segundo, junto sus manos y jugó con sus dedos.

\- Cuando vi a Hermione llorar, me preocupé porque es como una hermana para mi, es como Ginny - dijo aun sin quitar la vista de sus manos - pero cuando supe que era tú, no pude dejar de pensar en Dora, en que estaba escuchándola otra vez, sufriendo, y aunque creo que Hermione puede hacer lo que quiera, no quiero verla como a Dora - el pelirrojo giró su cabeza para mirar al hombre lobo - no tengo nada contra ti, Remus, pero solo quiero que me prometas que esto no es un juego...

\- Charlie, esto no es un juego - le aseguró el hombre lobo - Hermione no es un juego.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

Remus abrió la boca para responder, pero al no encontrar palabras la volvió a cerrar y miró al pelirrojo que lo enfrentaba con una mirada intensa. No había odio o enojo en su rostro, pero sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza si seguía mirándolo así. No tenía una respuesta, no tenía idea de como definir lo que tenía con Hermione.

Tampoco quería hacerlo, ni siquiera le gustaba decir que había _algo_ entre ellos.

¿No era ese el punto de lo que habían comenzado? Sin preocupaciones, simplemente dos personas que se llevan bien, que disfrutan físicamente y que no se exigen nada. Ninguno se aprovechaba del otro, porque ninguno de los dos estaba en una posición de ofrecer nada al otro.

Charlie lo seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta y él aun no la tenía. Iba a decirle que él era un hombre lobo, viudo y con un hijo y que Hermione acababa de salir una relación y aun estaba intentando superar lo que había vivido en la guerra, que lo que tenían no era un juego, sino una situación de ayuda mutua, nada que pueda llevar a una relación romántica y sólida como la que sentía por Dora, no había _ese_ tipo de sentimientos involucrados.

No es que no hubiesen sentimientos, solo no _ese_ tipo de sentimientos. Aun así Hermione no podía considerarse una persona cualquiera en su vida, en los últimos meses se había convertido en la persona que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante sin sentirse destrozado constantemente. Era la persona que lo hacía olvidar y seguir adelante sin pensar en el pasado.

Dentro de todo lo que habían vivido, Hermione le traía normalidad a su vida, ella era la responsable de que no todo fuera tan difícil.

\- Hermione es... - empezó Remus aun luchando por encontrar la palabra correcta - ...es importante.

Charlie ya no lo miraba, solo jugaba con sus dedos como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Charlie no era una persona aterradora, pero en ese momento, Remus se sentía como un niño de primero dándole explicaciones a McGonagall.

\- Lo es - le aseguró el pelirrojo - por eso te lo voy a decir solo una vez, Remus. No le hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Dora - antes de que Remus empezara a replicarle, Charlie siguió - no le voy a decir a nadie, ni voy a seguir preguntando más cosas, porque confío en el juicio de Hermione y también confío en ti, pero voy a estar pendiente, Remus y si veo por un segundo que Hermione esta sufriendo, créeme que no voy a ser tan comprensivo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, si poder articular una respuesta a lo que le acababan decir. Era una locura, pero sin más, Charlie se levantó de su asiento y miró a Remus como diciéndole que no hablarían más. Miró la puerta y luego el vaso vacío en la mesa, agitó la varita para volver a rellenar el vaso y en menos de un parpadeo volvió a ver el fondo de este y agitó su cabeza, probablemente por lo rápido que había tomado su ya doceava dosis de licor.

No volvió a mirar al hombre lobo, simplemente empezó a mover la varita para quitar los hechizos de la puerta y volver a la fiesta, pero Remus llamó su atención.

\- Charlie - lo detuvo Remus cuando recobró el sentido de control de la situación - gracias por preocuparte.

\- Estamos hablando de Hermione Granger - respondió el pelirrojo deteniéndose pero sin darse la vuelta para enfrentar al aun sentado hombre lobo - Ella no es solo importante para ti, Remus.

\- No me refiero solo a Hermione - insistió Remus logrando la atención del pelirrojo -me refiero a Dora, Charlie, yo sé que cometí muchos errores con Dora y que no estuve con ella incluso cuando.

\- Remus - lo interrumpió Charlie volviendo a su asiento - quizá fuiste un imbécil, un real imbécil - recalcó - pero tú la hiciste la bruja más feliz del mundo, nadie, en especial tú, debería olvidar eso.

\- ¿No lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor? - le cuestionó Remus volviendo a agarrar su copa - todos insisten en lo feliz que era, en que yo fui responsable de eso, pero esos fueron unos meses en comparación a lo horrible que la hice sentir por más de un año, Merlín ¡Cuando estaba embarazada!

\- Remus, en este momento estuve apunto de matarte, créeme cuando te digo que nada de lo que te digo es para hacerte la vida más fácil - le recordó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa melancólica - Dora era impertinente, insistente y terca, cuando se le metió en la cabeza que quería ser auror, incluso cuando era la bruja más torpe que había pisado Hogwarts y que fue rechazada en la primera evaluación, volvió y lo logró incluso ser la protegida de Ojo Loco y cuando se le metió en la cabeza que te quería a ti, no quiso aceptar un rechazo a pesar de que sabía que iba a sufrir, ¿entiendes?, ella lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

\- Eso no quita que fui en desgraciado - murmuró Remus volviendo a dejar su vaso en la mesa.

\- Y lo fuiste por pensar que no la merecías, así que no hagas lo mismo otra vez - le dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía la expresión de duda en el rostro de Remus - me refiero a que estás volviendo a pensar que no la mereces.

\- Es que no la...

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra terminar esa oración - lo retó Charlie levantándose de su asiento y asiendo desaparecer con la varita la ahora vacía botella de licor de dragón - ¡Si respetas algo de la memoria de tu esposa, por lo menos haz lo que ella siempre te pidió, no te culpes por todo!.

Charlie estaba furioso, sus manos estaban convertidas en puños y mantenía los ojos cerrados para mantener el control mientras vociferaba todas las cosas que Dora le había dicho. Remus volvió a silenciarse, esta vez seguro de que Charlie había sobrepasado su límite de alcohol y sin querer que ocurriera alguna desgracia, escuchó sorprendido y con algo de dolor en el pecho, como le hablaba de todas las conversaciones que él tenía con la metamorfomaga y como ella entendía por qué el la trataba como lo hacía, por qué la rechazaba y como lo único que le importaba a ella era que él fuera feliz.

Pensó que con ese mensaje había terminado, pero se equivocó, el pelirrojo atacó puntos más fuertes.

\- Y no solo debes dejar de culparte por ella, la guerra mató a tus amigos, no tú, ¡tú no podías saber que Pettigrew los había traicionado! - siguió Charlie - Sirius murió luchando y feliz de haberte reencontrado y Dora siempre me dijo que te culpaste por no haber estado en la vida de Harry antes, pero ¿sabes qué?, Ginny me ha dicho como Harry conoce a sus padres gracias a ti.

\- Charlie...

\- ¡No, Lupin! - gritó Charlie volviendo a dejar en evidencia que estaba enfurecido - Vas a dejar de lamentarte y vas a empezar a vivir en honor a tu esposo y tu hijo, vas a dejar de pensar en...

\- ¡Charlie, tienes razón! - contraatacó el hombre lobo al fin logrando que el pelirrojo lo escuchara - tienes razón, ¿está bien?

\- ¿Entonces vas a hacerle caso a Dora y vas a permitirte ser feliz?

Remus no entendía como de un momento a otro Charlie había pasado de parecer un hombre sobrio y calmado a un mago descontrolado y disperso, pero estaba dispuesto a apostar que el cuidador de dragones había empezado con el licor de dragón mucho antes de llegar a Grimmauld Place.

\- Dime que vas a hacerlo, Lupin - repitió Charlie acercándose al hombre lobo y agarrándolo de los hombros - ella querría que fueras feliz, por eso no le voy a decir a nadie sobre Hermione, porque si te hubieses visto cuando ella te estaba curando hace un rato, podrías saber que ambos están evitándose olímpicamente.

\- Charlie, creo que ya no estás haciendo sentido.

\- ¡Oh, no! Está todo muy claro, ella te importa, tú lo dijiste.

\- Claro que me importa - le aseguro Remus tratando de no perturbar a Charlie.

\- Y tú le importas - insistió el pelirrojo - ¡Me atacó para protegerte! y la hubieses escuchado antes de que llegaras...

\- No creo que deberías decirme lo que ella te decía - intentó detenerlo Remus - ¿Qué te parece si vamos por una poción desembriagante y luego volvemos a la sala antes de que se pregunten dónde estamos?

\- Dora sería feliz si supiera que puedes estar con otras personas - confesó Charlie - me preocupa, por eso te dije que necesitamos hablar, y es cierto que si le haces daño a Hermione, lo lamentarás, pero la verdad es que después de entender que esto es algo más.

Remus intentó dejar de escuchar la interpretación alcohólica de Charlie sobre su relación con Hermione y simplemente liberó la puerta de los hechizos de seguridad y con cuidado de no ser vistos salió de la biblioteca mientras el pelirrojo se apoyado en su hombro. Rápidamente Remus lo llevó a la cocina y le dio la poción y agradeció que hiciera efecto antes de que Harry estaba en el lugar.

\- Charlie, Remus, ¿dónde estaban? - preguntó el mago - Bill los estaba buscando.

\- Mi culpa - se apresuró a decir Charlie aun con haciendo morisquetas por el sabor amargo de la poción - recuérdame nunca más decir que puedo tomar el licor de dragón como si fuera agua.

Siguieron una pequeña y superficial conversación con Harry hasta que Ginny llegó a la cocina y susurró algo en el oído de su novio, haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- Una palabra sobre esto a mamá - advirtió la pelirroja arrastrando a Harry fuera de la cocina - y créeme que tus dragones se verán dóciles después de que me vengue.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Harry era arrastrado de la cocina, solo volvieron al sillón vacío del salón mientras todos bailaban y conversaban animosamente.

\- Ahora solo falta que encuentre a George con Minnie en algún cuarto - comentó Charlie mientras veía a su hermano arrodillado frente a su ex profesora - podría hacerme millonario vendiendo historias a _Corazón de Bruja._

\- Charlie, no es chistoso - le recordó Remus susurró - por favor dime que...

\- No te preocupes, fui honesto cuando dije que no le diré a nadie - lo interrumpió el pelirrojo procurando que nadie los escuchara - además, quizá Ginny me de miedo, pero ¿Hermione? No quiero saber que me pasaría si caigo en su lista de venganzas.

Remus suspiró con fuerza y se apoyó en el respaldó del sillón, aun sin poder relajarse completamente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es en serio lo que dije, Remus - le recordó Charlie dándole unas palmadas en el hombro - mereces ser feliz y ella también.

\- No tengo idea que estoy haciendo Charlie - confesó en voz baja el hombre lobo - no sé como llegó a este punto.

Remus abrió los ojos y miró en dirección a Hermione que ahora hablaba con Neville, moviendo sus manos con naturalidad y sonriendo cordialmente, aun sin notar que los dos habían vuelto de la biblioteca. Sonrió al verla arreglar un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, como siempre lo hacía en clases o cuando leía un libro y sintió esa presión en el pecho ver que la bruja giraba su rostro y disimulaba un suspiro al verla, claramente relajada de verlo "sano y salvo".

Fue medio segundo en que se vieron, pero ambos desviaron la mirada, como acostumbraban hacerlo en clases para no levantar sospechas.

\- Oh, estás en problemas - rió Charlie - te ves como un hufflepuff de tercer año.

\- No soy un hufflepuff de tercer año - respondió el hombre lobo evitando mirar a su acompañante.

\- No solo te importa - insistió el pelirrojo - ¿no?

Remus suspiró y tuvo que aceptar, por lo menos a si mismo, por primera vez, que había una gran posibilidad de que Hermione era algo más que un apoyo en un momento difícil, era...

\- No te veía sonreír así desde Dora - murmuró Charlie sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar odiándome? - cuestionó Remus para intentar desviar el tema.

\- No, solo necesitaba desahogarme - respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione - yo le creo a Hermione.

\- ¿Sobre qué?.

\- Que ella te buscó a ti.

Al parecer Charlie tenía una forma mágica de lograr que Remus se cuestionara cosas y de decir la verdad sobre temas que claramente debía callar. Ahora Remus estaba algo cansado de tanto pensar y empezó a hablar con sinceridad, lamentando por un momento el poder que le había dado a Charlie sobre él, por no haber tomado una poción desembraguiante.

\- Eso no me quita responsabilidad - explicó Remus con honestidad - y no fue algo que ella busco, fue algo que...

\- Admite que te gusta más de lo que admites - siguió el pelirrojo nuevamente con una expresión burlesca - se nota.

\- Charlie, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto - se excuso Remus mirando para todo lados y confirmando de que no hubiese nadie- alguien podría escucharte, no quiero que ella se vea perjudicada.

\- ¿Perjudicada?... Remus, esto es exactamente lo que te decía cuando te pedía que no hicieras lo mismo que con Dora, deja de...

\- No, Charlie - volvió a insistir Remus mirándolo con seriedad - solo imagínate que alguien se entera. A mi me afectaría, si, pero solo piensa en Hermione, ella no necesita más problema. Es una bruja que pasó su infancia viviendo una guerra, que no tiene a sus padres y que ahora ha sido el foco de conversación en el mundo mágico ya sea por su rol en la guerra o por chismes sin fundamente. Que la relacionen conmigo destruiría aun más su vida, y no solo por ser un hombre lobo - se apresuró a decir al ver que el pelirrojo quería interrumpirlo - porque ella es tan buena y centrada que sé que no le importaría, pero soy veinte años mayor que ella y soy su profesor, Charlie, eso podría destruir una de las pocas cosas que le importan a Hermione y de la que se siente orgullosa, su reputación académica.

\- Remus, yo no quería...

\- Solo escúchame, he visto su boggart, Charlie, aun está luchando por superar lo que vivió y he visto como en el fondo le afecta las cosa que otros dicen - explicó Remus - y aun así, ella se toma el tiempo de preocuparse por otros, de ayudar a tu Hermana, de escuchar a Harry, de hacer un grupo de ayuda para otros alumnos, de... de... de estar ahí para mi, así que esta vez soy yo la que te voy a advertir algo, Charlie, ¿Quieres preguntarme algo sobre lo que siento por ella? Ningún problema, pero hazlo en privado, como lo hicimos en la biblioteca, no voy a arriesgar a Hermione, no quiero que tenga que preocuparse por otra cosa más.

Se quedaron mirando, no había rabia, ni tensión entre ambos, sino un nuevo entendimiento. Se recostaron en el sillón y miraron como la gente se movía por el lugar y el ruido de la música los invadía.

\- De verdad sientes algo por ella - murmuró finalmente Charlie.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría admitir - cortó Remus - y no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra más al respecto.

* * *

Esta nota de autor será un poco más larga de lo normal, pero espero la lean, porque no es la típica disculpa de "lo siento, estuve muy ocupada". A todo usuario que me escribió preguntando le respondí a penas pude el por qué de mi desaparición y es que estuve muy, muy mal. Tuve una complicación médica, me tuvieron que operar de urgencia dos veces y estuve casi un mes hospitalizada. Literalmente y aunque aun lo estoy procesando, casi morí, es más, según los diagnósticos debí haberlo hecho.

Si bien ya a fines de septiembre ya estaba fuera del hospital, solo en octubre volví a poder usar el computador porque tuve complicaciones con mi pulmón y literalmente TODO me complicaba por lo que solo lo usaba para revisar cosas y no para ser productiva. De verdad recién ahora estoy "mejor" aunque aun no al cien por ciento, si les soy sincera me ha afectado mucho en ánimo haber bajado tanto de peso (15 quilos en dos semana) y aunque no soy vanidosa y sigo amandome, es bastante fuerte ver las grandes cicatrices que me quedaron. Los medicamentos son bastante fuerte y recién ahora estoy volviendo a mi vida y por ende al mundo de la escritura. Los que me siguen en tumblr (simonapolle) pueden ver que volví hace ya un buen tiempo, pero la verdad es que me costó mucho avanzar con este capítulo y espero lo disfruten, hay mucho en él sobre Tonks y por eso me complicó, porque nunca quise abarcarla de esta manera, pero al parecer fue necesario.

Espero entiendan porque me demoré y que sepan que no sé como avanzaré en cuanto al tiempo, porque como les dije, aun estoy recuperando mi vida y esa es mi prioridad en el momento (aun así avancé con capítulos posteriores que se vienen muy buenos). Quiero agradecer por preocuparse a los que me escribieron y a los que han comentado la historia, espero sigan haciéndolo porque me han hecho muy felices y que me disculpen por los probables errores de este capítulo que ya me tiene algo _"chata" _si les soy honesta.

_Amen a Remus Lupin, amen a Charlie Weasley y corran en círculos, porque yo aun no puedo correr. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	37. Felicidad

**Felicidad  
**

Hermione estaba sola en su pieza, en pijama, sentada sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas y viendo lo vacía que se veía su cama sin Remus a su lado.

Harry ya había subido a su pieza hace más de media hora y probablemente ya estaba dormido o estaba hablando con Ginny por el espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius en su quinto año. Remus debía estar solo en su habitación ya que Teddy pasó el día en la casa de su abuela para que Remus pudiera disfrutar con el resto de la Orden.

Ni Charlie ni Remus le dijeron de qué habían hablado en la biblioteca, lo cual la tenía algo nerviosa. Al menos parecía que nada malo había pasado ya que ninguno parecía más herido de como los había dejado, pero aun así quería saber. Charlie solo se dignó a susurrarle en el oído un _"Mañana vuelvo a Rumanía, pequeña, pero cualquier cosa escríbeme"_ y luego usar la red Flu como el resto de los Weasley. Remus, por otro lado, siempre tenía a alguien conversando con él y cuando al fin todos se habían ido, Harry estaba con ellos.

Nerviosa, Hermione se cuestionaba si era correcto ir a ver a Remus, como el resto de las noches. Por un lado quería aprovechar porque Remus debía volver a Hogwarts al día siguiente y sabía que en el castillo ya no podrían dormir juntos, pero por otro, que pensaba Remus de su relación después de lo que había pasado con Charlie.

¿Y si Charlie le había prohibido verla?. Sabía que era absurdo, no solo porque el pelirrojo le había dicho que no se entrometería, sino porque él no es más que un amigo, no tiene ningún poder sobre ella como para prohibirle algo. Pero por muy absurdo que fuese, no podía quitarse la imagen de Charlie, dando un puñetazo directo al rostro de Remus, serio como nunca lo había visto, amenazante y ¿comparándola con Nymphadora Tonks?.

Hermione se sentía como cuando sus padres la habían llevado a una montaña rusa a los diez años. Sentía el mismo nudo en el estómago y un mix de emociones que se podían resumir entre emoción, felicidad y miedo. Felicidad después de que lo que Remus le había dicho después de enterarse de sus estúpidos celos de Lavender Brown y miedo, porque nunca había pensado en Tonks.

Pero necesitaba verlo, el simple hecho de ver su cama vacía le hacía sentir que iba a pasar una noche fría y solitaria, no como las anteriores, que habían sido literalmente perfectas.

\- Estás volviéndote dependiente, Hermione - se retó a si misma levantándose de su cama y colocándose sus pantuflas.

Aun sin decidirse, salió de su habitación para dirigirse al baño. Al verse en el espejo, pudo notar que aun tenía un poco de confeti de las bombas explosivas de los Sortilegios Weasley que Ron había liberado en algún punto de la noche y a pesar de que se había cambiado de ropa, sentía un poco de olor a licor en ella, probablemente por los tragos que habían sido derramados encima de ella (y sobre todos, en realidad) mientras bailaban.

Hermione agitó la varita y el confeti que estaba entrelazado en su cabello empezó a flotar en el aire y dirigirse directo al tarro de la basura. Algunos de los papelillos seguían atrapados y tuvo que sacarlos a mano, mientras maldecía por lo bajo a Ron por utilizar confeti cerca de su cabello. ¡Él sabía lo difícil que era controlar su cabello!.

Había querido encararlo antes de que fuera a la Madriguera, pero el pelirrojo la esquivo eficazmente durante todo el intercambio de despedidas. Por un segundo pensó que él estaba enojado con ella, pero no había ninguna razón por la cual él pudiera estarlo, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de haber terminado una relación amorosa se habían visto durante la semana y habían disfrutado el tiempo juntos, no solo como conocidos, sino como verdaderos amigos. Pero en vez de preocuparse, Hermione supuso que Ron la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que estaba enojada por el confeti en su cabeza y simplemente estaba escapándose de ella para no recibir un _"Oppugno"_ como en sexto año

Sacando esa cadena de pensamiento de su cabeza, se enfocó en seguir arreglándose y con otro movimiento de varita, sacó el olor a alcohol y luego de asegurarse de que no hubiese nada más que hacer con magia, se cepillo los dientes mientras tenía una batalla interna sobre si ir o no a ver a Remus.

Al salir del baño, rodeó su cuerpo con su brazos al sentir el frío del pasillo y empezó a caminar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Remus, no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de la habitación, solo el ruido de elementos moviéndose en el primer piso, probablemente de Kreacher que estaba entusiasmado limpiando el desorden de la re inauguración de Grimmauld Place.

\- Eres una Gryffindor - se repitió la bruja frente a la puerta cerrada de Remus - eres una...

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella posara el puño para tocarla, dejando a ver a Remus en pijama. Hermione se tomó un tiempo para analizarlo, tenía una sonrisa diminuta, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos, se notaba cansado como siempre se veía en los días después de su transformación. No parecía asombrado de verla y tampoco enojado, pero si se veía algo incómodo.

Igual que ella.

Aun sin saber que decir, sonrió un poco y pudo notar que los hombros tiesos del licántropo se relajaron, dando a entender que todo estaba bien. Él le dio un paso hacía atrás, dejando un espacio para que entrara a la habitación y cerró la puerta cuando ya estaba dentro. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la mirada expectante de la chica.

Ninguno se movía o decía nada, hasta que Hermione, aun con un nudo en la garganta por todo lo que había pasado, se lanzó a a sus brazos, apretándolo contra la pared para besarlo apasionadamente.

Remus no tardó en responder.

Hermione presionó sus caderas contra el hombre lobo y jugó con su cabello mientras su cuello era atacado con besos y mordiscos que la llevaron a gemir. Los brazos de Remus bajaron por el torso de la bruja, rodeando su busto, rozando las costillas, apretando sutilmente su cadera y finalmente posando sus manos en sus muslos. Por instinto Hermione se impulso para que Remus la elevara y poder rodearlo con sus piernas.

Entre gruñidos de pasión y besos profundos, Remus caminó cargándola hacía la cama, casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando Hermione decidió presionar aun más su pelvis contra él, haciendo que la fricción los llenara de anticipación. Sin soltarla, Remus se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón y Hermione no quiso esperar.

Separando un poco el torso, Hermione lanzó su varita a un extremo de la cama, cruzo sus brazos sobre sus caderas sujetando con firmeza su camisón azul y empezó a subirlo mientras meneaba sus caderas. Las manos de Remus estaban en sus caderas mientras veía como se iba revelando, centímetro a centímetro, un poco más de piel.

Era una imagen sumamente erótica y lo tenía expectante, disfrutando de su cabello descontrolado, los labios rojos por haber sido mordidos por él y el aroma a avellanas que siempre tenía sobre ella.

Además estaba esa nueva seguridad que nunca antes había visto en la bruja. Ella siempre cruzaba su brazo frente a ella para ocultar su figura, se aseguraba de colocarse de tal forma que sus cicatrices de guerra no fueran evidentes, como si al verlas él la encontrara menos atractiva. Ahora estaba mostrándose con naturalidad, sin miedo, siendo libre y era imposible no sentirse aun más atraído a ella.

Igual de lento como subía el camisón, Remus empezó a subir sus manos para llegar a sus senos, pero Hermione lo detuvo negando con su cabeza, deteniendo sus caderas y colocando la mirada más malvada y sexy que Remus le había visto a la chica. Obedientemente, Remus bajó sus manos a su caderas, y Hermione siguió levantando su camisón como antes.

Así Hermione siguió, llevó al limite al mago, deteniéndose cada vez que este subía sus manos instintivamente para explorar su cuerpo. Cuando el camisón pasó su cabeza y cayó sobre la cama, Remus la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarla con fuerza y control.

Llevó sus brazos sobre sus cabezas y rodó su cuerpo para quedar sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas mientras la seguía besando. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, era una lucha de control, una pequeña venganza por el juego con el camisón, que los excitaba más y más a cada segundo.

Remus soltó sus labios para recorrer su mandíbula, morder su lóbulo y atacar su cuello mientras la escuchaba vociferar positivamente, mientras luchaba por soltar sus brazos para poder disfrutar del cuerpo de su pareja.

Mientras una de sus manos la mantenía inmovilizada, la otra bajó con agilidad hacía su busto, rodeándola pero sin aprovecharse, simplemente para desesperar a la bruja que arqueaba su espalda pidiendo más contacto con su cuerpo. Sus besos empezaron a bajar a su clavícula, humedeciendo con besos y marcando con los se detuvo y aun sujetándola la miró a los ojos para ver lo que él causaba en Hermione. Lo miraba suplicante al darse cuenta que se había detenido, movía sus pelvis para llamar su atención y se mordió el labio desesperada.

Aun jugando, Remus bajo su rostro para pasar su lengua sobre su pezón y pudo sentir como la bruja se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. Esperó un momento antes de repetir la acción y se sorprendió al escucharla rogar por más.

\- Por favor - gimió Hermione casi sin oxígeno - Remus.

Y no quiso hacerla sufrir más, porque por más que le gustaba verla implorar por más, él también deseaba seguir adelante, así que masajeó uno de sus senos con la mano libre, aun sujetando sus muñecas con la otra y empezó a devorar con su boca el segundo seno. Uso su lengua, sopló para cambiar temperatura, la rosó con sus dientes y cuando cambio de seno, su mano libre empezó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la tela de algodón de la ropa interior de la chica.

Jugó con el elástico y pasó sus dedos sobre la tela, excitándolo aun más al darse cuenta que el algodón estaba completamente húmedo. Sintió como la bruja lucha por liberar sus brazos, pero no la soltó porque con solo mirarla podía darse cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Remus - repitió la chica arqueando su espalda en busca de fricción - te necesito.

\- ¿Para qué? - se burló Remus dejando que sus dedos empezaran a jugar en sus partes intimas desesperándola aun más - dime.

\- Oh, Remus, te necesito - repitió la chica mordiéndose el labio, cerrando sus ojos y sin poder formar una oración completa - a ti, dentro, ahora.

Remus presionó dos dedos dentro de ella, sin importarle como el elástico de la prenda intima de la chica empezaba a ceder por el movimiento. Hermione chilló de placer y perdió el poco control que tenía sobre la situación, chilló, gimió y repitió su nombre una y otra vez pidiendo más y más. No podía enfocar su vista de tanto placer y no supo por cuanto tiempo Remus uso sus mágicas manos en ellas, podía haber sido diez segundos o diez minutos, pero ella solo se enfocó en sentir como se construía una presión bajo su vientre que terminó liberándose por su cuerpo no una sino que dos veces.

Sentir sus paredes internas contraerse contras sus dedos y escuchar a Hermione perderse en el placer que él suministraba hizo que perdiera la concentración y liberó las muñecas de la chica, que a pesar de estar aun disfrutando de los efectos posteriores del clímax se aprovechó para rodear su cuello y atraerlo hacía ella y besarlo con más fuerza de la que nunca había aplicado sobre él.- Mucha ropa - jadeó Hermione entre besos y manos que empezaban a desabrochar la camisa que él estaba usando.  
\- Mucha ropa - repitió Remus casi hipnotizado por el momento.

Torpemente e intentando no dejar de besarse, lograron dejar de lado el pijama de Remus y los ya inutilizables calzones de la chica. Remus agarró la varita de Hermione, apuntó a su vientre para realizar el hechizo anticonceptivo y volvió a dejarla de lado para disfrutar de la bella bruja que lo empujaba para que se recostara de espaldas y la dejara subirse sobre él.

Sus manos apretaban sus muslos, ayudándola a acomodarse y apenas sintió el calor de su interior al rededor de su miembro, sintió como la sangre explotaba dentro de él. Estaba perdido en el sube y baja de sus caderas, el rebote perfecto de su busto y por el trazo rojo que se estaba formando sobre su pecho gracias a las uñas de Hermione.

Su nombre salió de su boca, así como algunos halagos que surgían de la nada con cada movimiento de cadera. En ese momento no importaba que ahora alguien sabía lo que tenían. Las palabras de advertencia de Charlie se habían desvanecido y solo quedaba la petición de que disfrutara y fuera feliz.

Porque en ese momento de pasión, él era feliz, se sentía vivo una vez más. Y así, mientras sentía que volvía a vivir y miraba como Hermione echaba su cabeza hacía atrás y su interior empezaba a convulsionar sobre él, sintió como llegaba al límite del cayó sobre él, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho e intentando recuperar un ritmo cardíaco normal. Sus pieles estaban sudadas por el esfuerzo. Remus la rodeó con sus brazos, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar como sus respiraciones agitadas, empezaban a calmarse y a coordinarse entre unos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad hasta que se separaron para acomodarse bajo una de las frazadas, sin ni siquiera preocuparse de volver a colocarse sus pijamas.- No sabía si querías que viniera - confesó tímidamente Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el costado del torso del hombre lobo.  
\- Yo no sabía si querías venir - comentó Remus mientras atraía los píes congelados de la chica a los de él para calentarlos.

Hermione sonrió mientras sentía como sus piernas se entrelazaban. Era obvio que todo había ido bien con Charlie, sino Remus ya hubiera dicho algo, pero aun así sentía que tenían que hablar de lo que había sucedidol. Siempre se había sentido cómoda hablando con Remus, pero siempre habían tenido la regla de no hablar sobre lo que tenían y lamentablemente, el hecho de que Charlie los descubriera e hiciera preguntas tan comprometedoras, cambiaba las reglas del juego.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería abordar el tema, no cuando aun disfrutaban del placer de haber tenido relaciones sexuales hace solo unos minutos. Pero Hermione se moría por dentro por hacer preguntas de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no hablaba para irritar a las personas, como algunas veces había insinuado Severus Snape, sino que lo hacía porque su mente no la dejaba en paz hasta sacar de su sistema lo que neuronas hacían conexiones sin parar, colocándola en situaciones plausibles y otras más radicales. Desde que Charlie los aprobaba, hasta que Minerva McGonagall los descubría y despedía al hombre lobo. Pasó mentalmente por todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, sus preguntas demasiado personales y como le había hablado a Remus._¿Qué tan serio es esto?, ¿A dónde va lo que tienes con Hermione?_A ella también le gustaría sabes las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero tampoco sabía que respuestas la calmarían, por eso nunca lo hablaban. No sabía si quería algo serio con Remus, un hombre casi veinte años mayor que ella, viudo, con un hijo y que más encima era su profesor. Pero tampoco quería terminar lo que tenían. ¿A caso no era posible tener esta perfecta conexión para siempre? Mantener las buenas conversaciones y las caricias, el sexo y esa certeza de que hay alguien en caso de emergencia, que está ahí a tu lado.

Tampoco podía dejar pasar el pequeño gran detalle de que Charlie estaba comparándola con Tonks, la persona más distinta a ella que se le pudiera ocurrir. Incluso encontraba más semejantes entre ella y la controlada Narcissa Malfoy que la sociable Nymphadora Lupin.

Aunque la comparación no era lo que la complicaba, era la insinuación de que estaba siendo utilizada como una forma de superar la muerte de su esposa. Siempre supo que era una posibilidad, ella era la madre de su hijo, era su esposa, mientras que ella era simplemente una alumna, la mejor amiga del hijo de su mejor amigo. Ella estaba allí para ayudarlo como él estaba para ella, no debería estar preocupándose por algo que no debería importarle, si al fin y al cabo alguien también podría decir que Remus es un remplazó para superar a Ron.

Ni siquiera sabía si le dolía la comparación, porque sabía que no debería dolerle bajo ningún aspecto y Charlie no debería estar exigiendo a Remus que tuvieran una futuro, si al fin y al cabo no tenían una relación de pareja.

Pero ¿A quién estaba engañando?, le dolía, desde la insinuación de ser usada para olvidar a Tonks, hasta el hecho de que no podía confiar en que la relación que tenían duraría más de un mes más.

Todo le dolía.

\- ¿Remus? - murmuró con preocupación al tener la revelación.  
\- Dime - respondió Remus con pasó unos segundos pensando en que diría. Habían tantas dudas en su cabeza, tanto que quería descubrir, pero al final, no quería saber algo específico, no quería abrumarlo, no quería complicar lo bueno que tenían.

\- Voy a extrañar esto - murmuró Hermione moviendo un poco su cabeza contra su pecho.

Remus no dijo nada al principio, simplemente inclinó su barbilla, besó la frente de la chica y con sus brazos la atrajo más hacia él. Era una gesto tanto posesivo como de ternura.

\- Yo también - confesó cuando Hermione ya pensaba que no le diría nada.

\- ¿Tienes que irte mañana? - siguió Hermione.

\- Si - suspiró Remus somnoliento - debo estar listo a primera hora.

Hermione sabía que Remus debía volver a Hogwarts antes que ella, era una de las razones por las que se había levantado de la cama para verlo. Los profesores de Hogwarts tienen vacaciones al igual que los alumnos, pero tienen que volver por lo menos un día antes para tener reuniones docentes y preparar la llegada de los alumnos al castillo. Lo único que podía cambiar esta regla, era si hubiese un tipo de emergencia personal o, en el caso de Remus, la luna llena se interpusiera en el calendario.

\- ¿Pasarás a ver a Teddy en la mañana? - siguió Hermione sin querer de dejar de escuchar su voz.

\- Quisiera - respondió el hombre lobo - pero creo que si voy a verlo, no querré ir a trabajar.

\- Por lo menos irá a verte unos fines de semana - le recordó Hermione - y cada vez falta menos para terminar el año escolar.

\- La idea de pasar todas las vacaciones juntos es lo que me mantiene trabajando - sonrió acariciando su pelo - no puedo esperar a tenerlo por más de unos cuantos días conmigo.

\- El tiempo pasará rápido - sonrió Hermione levantando su cabeza para mirar a Remus - cuando estás con él te ves feliz, tu rostro cambia.

Se quedaron mirando, aun con las piernas entrelazadas. Remus tenía la barbilla pegada al pecho por mirar hacía abajo a la bruja que lo analizaba minuciosamente. Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y aun así, Hermione lo miraba como si fuera una de las materias que estaba aprendiendo, le sonreía sutilmente, de tal manera que le dejaba claro que era honesta al cien por ciento, que de verdad le preocupaba su felicidad.

Y las palabras de Charlie Weasley aparecieron en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que eran momentos como ese que hacían a Hermione una persona importante.

\- Tú también me haces feliz - susurró Remus sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

A penas las palabras salieron de su boca, pudo sentir el pulso de Hermione se aceleraba, sus mejillas se enrojecían y sus parpados se abrían en sorpresa. Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos decía algo tan comprometedor en voz alta, algo sobre sentimientos y por un segundo pensó en disculparse, pero no tuvo tiempo de considerarlo, porque sin aviso, el cuerpo de Hermione se había encaramado en su pecho para cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

No era un beso exigente, pero si algo desesperado. Remus podía sentir el alivio que sus palabras habían causado en la chica y se dio cuenta de que Charlie tenía razón, Hermione merecía más que una pseudo relación de conveniencia. Hermione merecía saber que era importante para alguien, escuchar halagos honestos y sentir que alguien estaba a su lado por lo que ella era.

Debía ser honesto y decirle lo que la conversación con Charlie le había revelado, sin importar las consecuencias que pudiera traerle. Era una decisión arriesgada, pero decidió jugársela, agarrando su cintura a penas ella había separado sus labios y mirándola fijamente.

\- Eres increíble, Hermione - le susurró con honestidad - no sé que hice para tenerte a mi lado, pero estoy agradecido que estés conmigo.

\- No soy... - empezó a quejarse la chica.

\- Quiero que me escuches - le interrumpió Remus acercando su rostro al de ella, mostrándole que hablaba en serio - Eres increíble, lo quieras aceptar o no.

Hermione se estremeció, si bien ambos se tenían una extrema confianza y tenían una relación física, jamás se habían dicho cosas así. Era una sensación nueva y estimulante que la tenía completamente abrumada.

Tímidamente Hermione bajó su mirada, pero Remus la detuvo, sacando una de sus manos de su cintura y posándola en su mejilla, obligándola nuevamente a verlo. Quizá no podía hacer promesas para el futuro, pero podía convencerla de las verdades del presente. Decirle lo que al parecer nadie le había dicho antes.

\- Lo digo en serio - le aseguró Remus, convencido por el momento de que era lo correcto - no hablo de tu inteligencia, hablo de ti, de como siempre confiaste en mi y como, incluso cuando tienes tus propios problemas, te tomas el tiempo de preocuparte de Harry, de Teddy, de mi - Remus la miraba directamente a sus ojos, perdidos en ellos, pero sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y que se estaba mordiendo el labio como siempre lo hacía - Eres especial, Hermione, no porque eres la bruja más inteligente de tu generación, sino porque eres considerada, fiel, compasiva. Eres respetuosa, pero no temes luchar por lo que crees, decir lo que piensas o defender a los que lo necesitan. Siempre tienes algo para dar, eres completamente interesante y si eso no fuera suficiente... - la atrajo aun más hacía él colocando su cabeza entre su melena para susurrarle en el oído - ...eres una mujer sumamente hermosa.

\- ¿Hermosa? - tartamudeó Hermione.

\- Completamente hermosa - repitió el hombre lobo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa. No se trataba de que ella creyera que fuera poco atractiva, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se lo dijera con tanta honestidad, como si fuera un hecho irrefutable.

\- ¿No me crees? - le preguntó Remus rozando sus labios en los de ella - eres hermosa, con tus mejillas tan inocentes que se sonrojan con solo decir un halago, tus ojos expresivos y tus labios que saben mejor que cualquier chocolate - sus besos bajaron rítmicamente al cuello y sus manos a su cintura - una piel suave y firme, que pide ser recorrida - Remus había perdido el control de sus palabras, seguía hablando mientras suministraba suaves besos en su clavícula y masajeaba la piel de la chica con sus manos, convencido de todo lo que decía - unas curvas prominentes y adictivas - sus manos bajaron a sus caderas y clavó sus dedos en su piel - puedo seguir hasta que deba irme a Hogwarts, Hermione, cada parte de ti es increíblemente atractiva - sus labios se posaron en el inició de su busto, le dio un pequeño mordisco y apretó sus manos en sus gruesos muslos - tus piernas son... Merlín, Hermione, ¿De verdad no me crees cuando te digo que eres hermosa?

Hermione intentó responderle, pero estaba sobre estimulada entre besos, caricias y palabras seductoras, ¿en verdad esperaba que pudiera decir algo?, porque no creía que fuera muy considerado esperar una respuesta mientras la sujetaba como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo mágico.

\- Me gustaría no saber que tienes que irte - confesó Hermione sonriéndole - seguir así - sonrió frotando su mejilla en el hombre lobo - y no tener que pensar que en unas horas más volverás al castillo, donde no podemos hacer esto.

\- Lo sé - murmuró Remus - sé que Charlie tiene razón, que mereces...

\- No, Remus - le cortó Hermione - Charlie no sabe nada sobre lo que necesito y tú... - Hermione besó su pecho -... me haces bien, esto es perfecto tal y como es.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó Remus.

\- Tú - le aseguró Hermione con honestidad - me haces feliz.

Remus besó su frente y la sujetó contra él. No había mucho más que decir, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para decir algo más comprometedor, así como tampoco estaban listos de escucharlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los que aunque no comenten, están agregando a favoritos y siguiendo la historia, muchas gracias a los que se han preocupado por mi salud y mandan PM, ya estoy mucho mejor, aun intentando recobrar toda mi energía, pero feliz disfrutando de los cuidados de mi propio Remus Lupin, mi esposo. Espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, algunos me habían pedido algo más íntimo, creo que todos nos merecíamos esto y debo decir que me encanta que me digan que les gusta leer.

Quiero que sepan que Hermione tiene un enredo, quiero que recuerden que vivió una guerra, que perdió a sus padres, que tiene una relación con un hombre lobo, 20 años mayor que ella, viudo y con un hijo y que a pesar de todo lo que siente, no sabe que quiere sacar de la relación con Remus. Por eso será muy difícil, a pesar de todo lo que siente, que ella diga te quiero o te amo.

No sé lo que crean ustedes, pero para mi una de las admisiones más importantes para una pareja, a parte de un te quiero o un te amo, es un "me haces feliz", porque le da un poder a la otra persona sobre ti. Te hace vulnerable porque si alguien tiene la capacidad de hacerte feliz, es muy probable que también tenga la capacidad de hacerte infeliz.

_Escriban en las paredes, avergüéncense y díganle a alguien que los hacen felices. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	38. Conversaciones nocturnas

**Conversaciones nocturnas**

Después de pasar una semana en Grimmauld Place, volver a Hogwarts parecía un retroceso en su vida. Entre tener a Harry en el mismo techo, pasar tiempo con Ron como amigos y estar con Remus, Grimmauld Place parecía el siguiente paso a seguir en su vida, un nuevo desafío después de todo lo que habían vivido. Volver al castillo, sin Harry y Ron, parecía un mal recuerdo de todos los años que pasó luchando por una guerra. **  
**

En septiembre había vuelto a Hogwarts por el amor a su educación, pero también porque no tenía su futuro tan claro con Ron y Harry que estaban felices de recibir sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. honorarios y convertirse en Aurores. Ellos querían seguir en el frente de la lucha contra los magos tenebrosos, pero ella sentía (y seguía sintiendo) que había cubierto su dosis de peligros por una vida o quizás dos.

En ese tiempo estaba perdida, con pesadillas constantes de los traumas de la guerra, el duelo personal que tenía por personas que murieron, la poca aceptación que tenía de sus cicatrices de guerra, dudas morales sobre lo que ella hizo en la guerra y el dolor de enterarse que no podía devolverle la memoria a sus padres sin arriesgar fundirles la cabeza.

Si no hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts hubiese empezado a trabajar con un desequilibrio mental que la hubiese destrozado en algún punto del año. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía lista. Aun tenía pesadillas, pero eran menos frecuentes. Aceptaba su cuerpo, con todas las heridas y cicatrices, así como las decisiones que había tomado durante la guerra y ahora por lo menos tenía ofertas de trabajo que le interesaba, además de un Ministerio de Magia que aunque poco actualizado estaba más abierto a los cambios que ella quería hacer.

La semana en Grimmauld Place le hizo ver que estaba lista para algo más que Hogwarts. Algo había cambiado en ella y no era que ahora era una adulta y hace una semana antes no, sino que era un reconocimiento de a donde había llegado desde que había pisado por primera vez el castillo, a los once años y que estaba completamente satisfecha con la persona que era.

No importaba si se iba a trabajar al ministerio o con George Weasley, estaba lista.

Pero lamentablemente en ese momento de claridad, estaba mirando el techo de su cama con doseles, en la torre de Gryffindor, sabiendo que aun quedaban un par de meses para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y tenía que esperar para salir del castillo, para cerrar el ciclo académico, para poder estar en Grimmauld Place con Harry y...

¡Como extrañaba dormir con Remus!

Tres días en el castillo y cada noche pensaba en lo sola que se sentía sin un cuerpo que la cubriera por la espalda. Sin una voz susurrándole , sin ese aroma a leña seca y hojas de libros, un toque de cacao, canela y otras especias. Estaba en una especie de abstinencia, tanto, que estaba considerando molestar a Ginny para que la dejara dormir con ella o incluso, buscar el mapa del merodeador y descaradamente ir donde Remus para poder dormir tranquila.

Pero se contuvo, porque sabía que estaba siendo una caprichosa y no le gustaba serlo. Decidida, cerró los ojos y empezar a contar hipogrifos, uno a uno, hasta que sintió que las criaturas imaginarias que saltaban el campo de calabazas se empezaban a colocar borrosas, que los números ya no seguían un orden y ...

Los gritos comenzaron.

Hermione los conocía bien, abrió los ojos de inmediato, corrió el cobertor de su cama y se puso de pie, corrió a la cama de Ginny, comprobó que los hechizos silenciadores que tenían entre las camas de ellas y las de sus otras compañeras, estuvieran en pie. Los gritos seguían, casi desgarrando la garganta de la pelirroja y aunque ya los había escuchado, Hermione no dejaba de asustarse.

\- Ginny, despierta, Ginny es solo un sueño.

La pelirroja tenía los ojos asustados, estaba respirando con dificultad y sudaba. Se demoró en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, de que lo que había soñado era, en efecto, solo un sueño. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos con desesperación y se aferró de Hermione con fuerza. Ninguna dijo ninguna palabra, Hermione movía sus manos por su espalda tratando de calmarla y le susurraba que solo se trataba de un sueño, un muy mal sueño.

No era la primera vez que Ginny tenía una pesadilla, es más, era algo que ocurría hace años. Las tenía desde el incidente en la Cámara Secreta y nadie podía culparla. El verano antes de entrar a tercer año, Molly Weasley tuvo una conversación con ella, le explicó que la pelirroja despertaba gritando recordando lo que había hecho en su primer año en el castillo, recordando como había sido poseída, sintiendo que volvía a serlo. Molly estaba extremadamente preocupada de que su hija volviera a Hogwarts, de que pasara por otra situación traumática, así que le pidió a Hermione que estuviera atenta, que hablara con ella.

Hermione se tomó el pedido muy a pecho y aunque su tercer año fue especialmente complicado, en especial por su relación con el tiempo, se encargó de siempre estar para Ginny, de que no se quedará callada y que supiera que podía confiar en ella. Le enseñó a utilizar el hechizo silenciador cuando le dijo que temía que sus compañeras la oyeran gritar, le permitió dormir con ella cuando las pesadillas no la dejaban volver a dormir y sin darse cuenta ella también empezó a abrirse con ella, empezaron a hablar de temas más irrelevantes y se volvieron confidentes y amigas.

Ginny empezó a tener menos pesadillas, pero siguieron ayudándose y Hermione lo agradecía porque ella nunca se había sentido cien por ciento cómoda con sus compañeras de generación y era reconfortante hablar con otra mujer. No era que Harry y Ron eran malos amigos, pero no se sentía cómoda hablando con ellos sobre Viktor Krum o pidiéndoles ayuda para arreglar su cabello.

Y así, a pesar de ser muy diferentes, se convirtieron amigas.

\- Era tan real, Hermione, se sentía tan real, la sangre en mis manos mientras escribía en la pared - sollozó Ginny con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amiga - pensé que ya no tendría pesadillas, pero siempre vuelven, Tom siempre vuelve...

\- Lo sé - le susurró Hermione pasando los dedos por los cabellos de la pelirroja - lo sé.

Antes le decía que ella era más fuerte que Tom Riddle, que había sobrevivido a ser poseída, que todo iba a estar bien porque todo había acabado, pero ahora que Hermione tenía sus propias pesadillas, entendía que no se acaba, que siempre quedan los recuerdos.

Después de algunas palabras y un poco más de llanto, Ginny se calmó y como cada vez que ella tenía pesadillas, Hermione se metió en la cama para conversar y distraerla hasta que el sueño las invadiera. Una parte de ella agradecía que tuviera una excusa para dormir acompañada y otra se maldecía por alegrarse por lo que había pasado.

\- No le digas a Harry de esto - le pidió Ginny y Hermione la miró preocupada - no quiero preocuparlo, está muy ocupado con la academia y es la primera vez en años que puede enfocarse solo en él.

\- Es Harry - rió Hermione - siempre se va a preocupar.

\- Lo sé, pero está tan feliz - siguió Ginny - lo hubieses escuchado cuando me dijo que no ha tenido pesadillas y está empezando a convencerse de que la cicatriz nunca volverá a dolerle. Si le hablo de esto, si se entera que Tom sigue en mi cabeza...

\- Algún día se va a dar cuenta de que sigues con pesadillas - le recordó Hermione, intentando omitir el hecho de que Ginny llamara a Lord Voldemort, Tom - en algún momento él estará al lado tuyo cuando tengas una.

\- Por ahora me conformo con tenerte a ti a mi lado - bromeó la pelirroja.

Ginny se colocó de lado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, se quedaron en silencio y luego de un suspiro contenido de la pelirroja, Hermione sintió que algo ocurría. Algo más que las pesadillas.

\- ¿Pasa algo con Harry? - preguntó Hermione.

\- No pasa nada malo - respondió su amiga de manera defensiva - es solo que últimamente pienso en Harry, en lo que pasará cuando salga Hogwarts.

\- El futuro - repitió Hermione más para si misma que para la pelirroja.

\- Es aterrador - comentó Ginny - cuando empezamos a salir con Harry tuvimos que separarnos porque todos querían matarlo, cuando la guerra terminó tuvimos que separarnos porque yo debía volver a Hogwarts - explicó Ginny - nunca hemos estado juntos más de dos meses. Aunque en teoría vivimos juntos, fue bajo el mismo techo que toda mi familia, incluyendo a mi madre sobreprotectora - Ginny miró a su amiga - ¿Y si no resulta cuando estemos juntos?

\- Harry te adora, Ginny - se apresuró a decir Hermione - estoy segura que van a haber discusiones y situaciones difíciles, pero que al final, ambos se las arreglaran para seguir adelante, juntos.

\- Lo amo - susurró la pelirroja - de verdad lo amo, no es como cuando te hablaba de él en cuarto año, de verdad lo amo y solo una palabra, pero me aterra.

Hermione no dijo nada, entendía ese miedo, ella y Ron se habían atrevido a amar, a sentirlo y a decirlo en voz alta y al final ambos salieron lastimados. Sabía que habían tenido suerte de poder retomar de alguna forma su amistad y que ya no tenía sentimientos románticos hacía él, pero eso no quitaba lo difícil que fue haber terminado con él, darse cuenta que el amor que sentiste, no duró.

\- Y todos están tan atentos a nosotros - siguió Ginny - No podemos salir juntos sin que alguien nos persiga y esos comentarios sobre mi posible embarazo no ayudan a que me tranquilice. Además el fin de semana mis padres nos dieron una charla, ya sabes, la charla.

\- ¿La charla? - repitió Hermione preocupada, ni Harry ni Ginny le habían hablado de una charla con los Weasley - ¿sobre qué?

\- Sobre lo que va a pasar cuando salga de Hogwarts - respondió Ginny y aunque no la veía a la cara, Hermione sabía que la chica estaba rodando sus ojos - Harry aun pasa la mayoría del tiempo en la academia o en la Madriguera, pero después de ver que Grimmauld Place está habitable mis padres nos dejaron muy en claro que no íbamos a vivir juntos - la pelirroja movió sus manos exasperada - ¡Fue tan vergonzoso, Hermione! Ni siquiera lo habíamos discutido antes y luego ellos empezaron a explicarle a Harry que en el mundo mágico no es bien visto que una bruja conviva con un mago si no hubiese cierto tipo de compromiso. Harry casi se desmaya, ¡Yo casi me desmayo! Con Harry apenas planeamos si me va a venir a ver a una de las prácticas con las Arpías y ellos nos hablan de ... - Ginny temía decir la palabra - ... matrimonio.

Matrimonio, otra palabra aterradora.

\- La verdad, no sé que decirte - confesó Hermione intentando no pensar en la palabra matrimonio - sé que en el mundo mágico la gente generalmente se casa muy joven, que tus padres simplemente están preocupados porque saben lo que es ser joven y estar enamorados, pero honestamente, yo creo que ustedes deberían hacer oídos sordos y simplemente disfrutar lo que están viviendo - Hermione bajó su mirada y le dio a su amiga un gesto de severidad - disfrutar de manera responsable, Ginny.

\- Ya me diste esa charla, Hermione - se quejó Ginny - y mi madre casi vuelve a dármela delante de Harry.

La imagen de Molly Weasley hablando de sexo apareció en su mente, sintió como las mejillas se le sonrojaban, imaginándose sentada junto a Ron, escuchando como le hablaban sobre como se hacen los bebés o peor, como fue que siete bebés brotaron de su cuerpo.

Pobre Harry.

\- No necesitamos pensar en el futuro - siguió Ginny - creo que somos incapaces de hacerlo.

\- Por ahora - sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Por ahora, me es suficiente - insistió la pelirroja - sabiendo que nos queremos y que en cualquier momento puedo usar el espejo para hablar con él, me basta por ahora.

\- Son el uno para el otro - sonrió Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Ginny levantó el rostro para mirar a Hermione.

\- Sé que no resultó con Ron - comenzó con una timidez impropia de ella - pero me gustaría verte feliz.

\- Soy feliz, Ginny - respondió Hermione sabiendo el tema que iba a tocar su amiga - con Ron logramos volver a tener una extraña especie de amistad y aunque no sé lo que me depara el futuro, disfruto esto, ya sabes, no estar en guerra, tener a mis amigos y ... eso, todo eso me hacer feliz, no necesito nada más.

\- Por ahora - sugirió Ginny, imitándola en medio de un bostezo.

No dijeron nada más, se quedaron en silencio esperando a que sus parpados les pesaras y pronto la respiración de Ginny le indicó a Hermione que la pelirroja se había quedado dormida. Sentía envidia por lo rápido que Ginny había caído en el mundo de los sueños, mientras ella tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos, preocupaciones y teorías. Sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a su propio consejo, pero era difícil disfrutar lo que estaba viviendo, sin pensar en el futuro.

¿Estaba dispuesta a simplemente aprovecharse de lo que estaba viviendo con Remus, para luego simplemente dejarlo de lado para encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera tener un futuro? Porque por mucho que Remus y ella sintieran algo y hubiesen incluso formado una rutina en Grimmauld Place, ¿Había un futuro para ellos?

No podía esperar un futuro con él, porque lo afectaría personal y profesionalmente, porque le podía hacer daño a Teddy, porque Nymphadora Tonks había muerto hace menos de un año, porque aunque no le gustaba ella era famosa y siempre iban a estar pendiente de ellas, porque...

Hermione meneó la cabeza y se acurrucó contra Ginny para olvidar lo que estaba pensando, mejor seguir simplemente disfrutando lo que estaba viviendo.

* * *

Lo sé, no es mucho, pero es algo que tenía escrito hace bastante. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero tuve semanas de vacaciones, tuve además pequeños accidentes (como chocar contra un alambre pua, ¡auch!) y tengo que avisarles que al parecer me mudo de porvida a Europa con mi esposo, así que he estado ocupada con todo el papeleo y viendo si me inscribo a un master o si trabajare o qué haré con mi vida. ¡Grandes desiciones! Quisiera darme el lujo de Hermione y Ginny y simplemente seguir disfrutando del presente. Debo decir que me encanta la imagen de Molly hablando temas incómodos con sus hijos y imaginarme a Harry que por muy vencedor de la guerra, nunca ha podido tomar bien estos tópicos. Muchas gracias por seguirme, escribirme y espero comenten para saber su opinión. Recuerden que cualquier cosa, siempre pueden escribir por PM o tumblr!

_Pongan su música en aleatorio, descubran un lugar nuevo y compren una nueva taza para su chocolate caliente. _

_**Simona Polle**_


	39. De pánico y mentiras

**De pánico y mentiras**

Hermione no siguió pensando en el futuro y se enfocó en disfrutar la rutina que habían vuelto a tener en el castillo. Ella seguía dando clases a otros alumnos, ayudaba a Hagrid con los T.I.M.O.S. que quería obtener a fin de año, tenía un sin fin de actividades extracurriculares y pasaba horas en la oficina de Remus estudiando, procurando que nadie la viera entrar o salir del lugar.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Hermione - le dijo Remus que corregía los trabajos más avanzados a un lado de la cama - son casi las once de la noche y te tengo haciendo mi trabajo.

\- Tuve que obligarte a dejarme ayudarte, Remus - le recordó Hermione sin levantar la vista del ensayo de Emmeline Splattermore - prefiero ayudarte para que mañana puedas ir sin trabajos que corregir al cumpleaños de Teddy.

\- Y te lo agradezco - sonrió Remus levantando la cabeza y viendo como la bruja corregía las faltas de puntuación del ensayo - pero Ginevra...

\- ...Ginny no volverá al castillo hoy - lo detuvo Hermione aun sin levantar su vista del ensayo - está en un fin de semana de entrenamiento con las Harpías, así que nadie notará que no estoy en mi habitación.

\- ¿Y tus otras compañeras? - insistió Remus colocando la última calificación de los ensayos .

\- Han sido compañeras de Ginny desde primer año - explicó la bruja cambiando de ensayo - entienden por qué nuestras camas tienen hechizos silenciadores mientras dormimos, además una vez cometieron el error de ir a preguntarme algo cuando ya estaba dormida, casi las ataco cuando me tocaron para despertarme, saben muy bien que aun no manejo mis reflejos al ser despertada por extraños.

Remus se quedó mirando a la bruja que tenía a su lado, siempre era tan centrada que a veces olvidaba que la guerra no solo le había dejado cicatrices físicas.

\- En fin, solo me falta este - siguió Hermione marcando con rojo una falta ortográfica - si en verdad me quieres sacarme de aquí, por lo menos espera a que termine este ensayo.

\- No quiero echarte, Hermione - se defendió Remus - por mi te quedarías aquí...

Remus dejó de hablar y Hermione dejó de mirar el último ensayo. Nunca habían hablado de dormir juntos en Hogwarts, ambos lo pensaban, pero ninguno quería arriesgarse a insinuarlo, ambos sabían que era imposible.

¿O no lo era?

\- Podría... - susurró Hermione, dudando desde el principio si era correcto sugerir lo que pensaba - quedarme.

Hermione se quedó esa noche, levantándose muy temprano para escabullirse a la torre de Gryffindor, dándole un beso a Remus y entregándole un regalo que había comprado para el cumpleaños de Teddy.

\- Cuando dije que era inapropiado que llegaras a media noche - le dijo la Dama Gorda cuando llegó a la torre - no me refería a que prefería que llegaras a las seis de la mañana.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas entró a la sala común e intentando no hacer ruido entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama con doseles, sin saber bien que pensar. Ya extrañaba tener el brazo de Remus sobre ella, no había dormido tan bien desde la Pascua en Grimmauld Place y en ese momento, en su cama con doseles, se sentía vacía.

Y desde ese momento Hermione decidió que esa no iba a ser la última vez en la que dormiría con Remus. Cuando él volvió del cumpleaños de Teddy, Hermione estaba allí, esperandolo en la puerta.

\- Esto esta mal - rió Hermione entre besos.

\- Muy mal - repetía Remus bajando por su cuello.

Hermione armó un calendario, se encargaba de hacer que Ginny se enfocara en estudiar y entrenar, por lo que la pelirroja debía dormir temprano. Dejaba una alarma en su varita en la que le avisaba si su amiga empezaba a tener pesadillas y si esto ocurría, siempre podía correr hacía allá y si Ginny se despertaba y no la encontraba, podía decir que había bajado a las cocinas.

No era todas las noches, obviamente. Por más que la señora Gorda se quedara callada con sus salidas nocturnas, no podían poner en riesgo el trabajo de un hombre lobo y aunque no temía a una expulsión como en primer año, Hermione sabía que no iba a soportar un nuevo escandalo farandulero en su nombre.

A pesar de esos temores, Hermione se encargó de escabullirse por los pasillos, gracias al mapa del merodeador que sacaba del baúl de Ginny. Nunca acordaban que día sería, la bruja simplemente aparecía en uniforme a las doce de la noche, cuando Ginny ya dormía placidamente, con un neceser y otros elementos necesarios dentro de su sutil bolso extendido.

Hermione analizaba incluso como la cercanía de la luna llena, lo afectaba. Sin darse cuenta, Remus tomaba más iniciativa, sujetaba con más fuerza y dejaba las palabras de lado para dar paso a la pasión. Pero con la luna llena también llegaba una fecha importante.

Dos de Mayo.

No solo era el aniversario de la batalla final, también era el aniversario de Nymphadora Tonks, la esposa que estaba sustituyendo con una bruja - una alumna - de diecinueve años.

Y por cortesía, Hermione decidió darle espacio al hombre lobo. Por más que quería estar con él, sabía que aun no superaba por completo la partida de la metamorfomaga, ella misma aun no superaba por completo todo lo que había vivido. A veces se encontraba preguntándose cuantas personas podían haber muerto bajo su varita, por accidente.

No era un buen número, las probabilidades eran altas después de que uno de sus hechizos chocara contra una pared, colapsándola. ¿Cuánta gente habría muerto bajo las piedras del castillo?

Quizá era mejor no preguntárselo, así que simplemente se colgó de una conversación que tenían sobre la ceremonia que se realizaría en Hogwarts el domingo dos de mayo, para insinuar que esa última semana de abril la pasaría con Ginny, que le daría clases extras a Hagrid para sus T.I.M.O.S. y que por ende, no tendría tiempo para pasar con él.

\- No creas que no sé por que lo haces - le sonrió Remus cuando se lo comentó.

\- Sé que puede ser una fecha complicada - murmuró la bruja casi disculpándose - era tu... es tu esposa, Remus, yo siempre lo he tenido claro.

Remus no dijo nada, la acompaño a la puerta y le beso la frente.

\- Gracias - sonrió finalmente Remus, mirándola a los ojos - pero recuerda que también es una fecha importante para ti.

\- Simplemente no quiero...

\- Lo sé, Hermione.

Se abrazaron en silencio por última vez antes de separarse por por lo menos una semana, temiendo que significaría esa semana de reflexión que se estaban dando. ¿Y si el otro decidía que debía detenerse?, ambos sabían que sería lo correcto, pero eso no evitaba que lo temieran.

\- ¿Nos vemos en clase? - preguntó Hermione intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

\- En unas horas más - le aseguró el hombre lobo.

Después de un suave beso en los labios, Hermione se dirigió como los otros días, a la torre de Gryffindor, guiada por el mapa del merodeador, ya vestida con el uniforme, lista para fingir que ya se había levantado antes de las seis y media de la madrugada.

\- Ya no te diré nada - le regañó la Dama Gorda con el ceño fruncido.

Las mejillas no se le sonrojaron como la primera vez, no solo porque ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas acusadoras del retrato, sino porque estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos. En como se regañaba por pensar en Nymphadora Lupin, en vez de sus propias perdidas de batalla.

Sin poner mucha atención subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación y en vez de encontrarse con el típico ambiente de alumnas dormidas, Hermione se encontró con Ginny sentada en la orilla de su cama, mirándola directamente. El pánico la invadió internamente, pero no dejó que su rostro lo demostraba. Probablemente Ginny se había despertado, no por pesadillas y por eso la alarma de su varita no se había activado y ella tenía el mapa por lo que su amiga no podía haberse enterado que había pasado la noche con Remus Lupin.

\- ¿Hermione? - le dijo en voz baja para no despertar al resto de sus compañeras, Hermione no pudo evitar de notar el tono de preocupación - ¿Estás bien?, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Me desperté temprano - contestó la bruja odiando la fácil que se le estaba haciendo mentir - no pude volver a dormir, así que me levanté y baje a leer un libro.

Y antes de que le preguntara, Hermione sacó un libro de su bolso con el encantamiento de extención. _"Runas Contemporaneas y Otras Mentiras"_ de _"Evan Blevins"_ tenía incluso un marca páginas a la mitad del extenso tomo.

\- Hermione, me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana - comentó Ginny con seriedad - me preocupé, pero vi que te llevaste el mapa y pensé que solo habías ido a las cocinas - Hermione tragó saliva, intentando no desesperarse - no volviste, no quise despertar a nadie, pensé que solo te habías despertado y salido...

\- Y eso hice - insistió Hermione.

\- Hice un hechizo identificador en tu cama, Hermione - le dijo la pelirroja - Saliste de tu cama a media noche, no dormiste aquí.

El pánico que había contenido empezó a mostrarse, sus dedos apretaron su copia del libro de Runas y su corazón se aceleraba, ¿de cuándo Ginny era tan rigurosa?

\- Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? - siguió con calma la pelirroja, dejando notar que estaba más preocupada que enojada - y por favor no me mientas.

Hermione sentía físicamente la desesperación, sentía cosquillas en los dedos de los pies y sentía como el aire de la habitación chocaba con su globos oculates. Tenía que inventar algo pronto o confesar. Por un segundo pensó en como reaccionaría la pelirroja, quizá la mejor opción era contarle, quizá se sentiría mejor si tuviera a alguien a quien contarle, pero a la vez sentía que era como traicionar la confianza de Remus.

Debía inventar algo, algo creíble, algo irrefutable.

\- Lo siento, Ginny, no quise preocuparte - comenzó Hermione con voz quebrada - yo... no pude dormir, no quise despertarte, no quería molestarte - Hermione bajo la cabeza para verse más vulnerable - cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en... tú sabes, ha pasado un año pero sigue ahí.

Ginny arcó los ojos y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, los brazos de la joven Weasley la rodearon con fuerza. Era reconfortante sentir a su amiga, pero a la vez se sentía horrible por jugar con sus sentimientos. Si, aun le afectaba la guerra, pero estaba inventando descaradamente una crisis para que no descubrieran el amorío que tenía con su profesor.

\- Oh, Hermione, no te preocupes - le dijo la pelirroja con - solo me hubiese gustado que me dijeras, tú siempre me ayudas con mis pesadillas, no tienes que pasar por esto sola.

Hermione decidió decir nada más, sentía que iba a vomitar solo por las viles mentiras que estaba armando.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - preguntó la pelirroja cuando lo soltó - oh... quizá quieras hablar con Harry, él también está preocupado.

\- ¡Lo llamaste! - saltó Hermione aun en un susurró.

\- Estaba preocupada - le recordó Ginny - él fue el de la idea del hechizo identificador, no sé si la academia de aurores lo tiene paranoico, pero él fue el de la idea del hechizo identificador, para vez si alguien más había estado aquí.

Ahora tendría que mentirle a Harry también, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas rápidamente, se sentía como la peor amiga del mundo engañando a su amiga y como la peor persona por jugar con algo tan grave como la guerra.

\- Merlin, Hermione - saltó nuevamente Ginny - solo... solo dime que te preocupa, que ocurre.

Debía seguir con la mentira, así que asegurándose de que hubiera un hechizo silenciador, le relato a Ginny sus pesadillas. Quizá no se sentiría tan mal si en vez de mentir, simplemente exageraba sus preocupaciones. Comenzó con la fecha, como aun no entendía como había pasado tan rápido el año, pero que a la vez lo sentía tan lejano. Le dijo que pensaba en toda la gente que quizá había muerto por su varita, por accidente. Le habló sobre su aun latente temor a Bellatrix Lenstrange, como en Grimmauld Place tuvo un ataque de pánico al recordarla, como le temía a un boggart y como a veces mientras caminaba por el pasillo y el rabillo de su ojo captaba una túnica negra de uniforme, su corazón se aceleraba en temor.

Ginny la escuchó con atención, tal y como ella había escuchado en su tiempo alguna de sus pesadillas sobre Tom Riddle — o por lo menos las que Ginny creía que no eran tan perturbadoras. Luego de media hora de hablar, de ocultarse en las cortinas de su cama y de asegurarse de que los hechizos silenciadores siguieran en pie, le ordenó que se quedara en cama.

Era obvio, ella había asumido que Hermione no había dormido nada y si lo había hecho, había sido en un lugar frío y/o incómodo. Así que haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su amiga, Ginny le dijo que se recostara, La sentó en la cama y asumiendo que no había dormido nada en la noche, le pidió que se quedara en cama y que ella se encargaría de disculparla con sus profesores.

\- La próxima vez, ven a mi - le hizo prometer Ginny y Hermione asintió con la cabeza - No soy Harry, ni Ron, pero no vivimos cosas tan diferentes.

Hermione se sentía demasiado culpable como para volver a insistir en que podía ir a clases, así que vio como Ginny se dirigía al baño y se metió en la cama. Nunca se había pensado que mentiría tan descaradamente a su mejor amiga, pero lo había hecho.

Tomó la poción para dormir que le había dejado Ginny en caso de emergencia, se imagino que la culpa estaba presionándola, haciéndole sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados. Y así se durmió asfixiada por las mentiras que había dicho.

* * *

Me he demorado, pero aquí sigo. Este capítulo iba a terminar con la ceremonia de aniversario de la batalla final, pero Ginny intervino y la verdad es que hace tiempo que quería agregar algo parecido. Ocultar algo a veces parece fácil, pero omitir información te puede llevar a mentir y es lo que creo que le pasaría a Hermione, que además tiene un tremendo sentido del honor por lo que la culpa la persigue.

Espero disfruten el capítulo, a mi no me gusta el título, pero bueno quizá lo cambie después. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar a favoritos, estoy feliz de tener más de cien comentarios, quizá no parezca mucho, pero a mi me alegra y ya saben, cualquier simplemente escriben! A los que por alguna razón me escribem PM en vez de comentar, también les agradezco y espero poder haberlos ayudados con sus consultas!

Además los invito a leer mis otras historias, _"Creer en un final feliz" _está llegando a su fin, le queda solo un capítulo y aun no se si tendrá un epílogo sobre Teddy, pero ahí veremos. Creo que es una buena lectura mientras esperan que actualice esta historia. Y sobre mi vida, me queda menos de un mes antes de mudarme a Alemania, así que lamento si me he demorado en escribir.

_Tomen riesgos, rompan algunas reglas, coquetéenle a la vida. _

**Simona Polle**


	40. Reconfortar

**Reconfortar **

Lo primero que Remus notó cuando llegó a su clase con los alumnos de séptimo año, fue que Hermione no estaba. El reloj de la pared le indicaba que aun quedaban dos minutos para comenzar la clase y aunque no era algo normal en ella, asumió que estaba en la biblioteca.

\- Remus - Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Dime, Ginny - respondió Remus algo ansioso por saber que le diría la pelirroja.

\- Es Hermione, ella... - empezó Ginny.

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo? - le interrumpió Remus sin poder contenerse - ¿Dónde está?

\- Oh, nada grave, solo debe tomarse la mañana libre - sonrió Ginny - ya lo hablé con McGonagall.

\- Profesora McGonagall - le corrigió Remus casi por instinto - ¿Hermione está bien?

Vio que Ginny analizaba que decir, probablemente decidiendo si era correcto informarle de lo que había pasado. Remus quería saber, la había visto a las seis de la mañana y no parecía tener ninguna señal de resfrío, ¿acaso tuvo un accidente?.

\- Ginny - murmuró Remus moviendo su varita para colocar un hechizo silenciador - ¿pasó algo?

\- McGonagall, digo, la profesora McGonagall sabe y solo te lo diré a ti porque eres como un amigo de Hermione, ¿cierto? y probablemente te lo diga luego - dijo con algo de duda la pelirroja - pero creo que le llegó el peso de la guerra, ¿me entiendes?, estrés y algo de pánico como todos nosotros, pero no sé bien que hacer, Remus, ella es la que siempre me calma, Ron se ha concentrado en apoyar a George y Harry es más de distraerse para solucionar las cosas, pero Hermione...

\- ¿Pasó algo en la mañana? - volvió a insistir Remus cada vez más preocupado.

Debió haber pasado algo para gatillar algún ataque de pánico que le impidiera ir a clases, ella no faltaría a clases si podía evitarlo. Quizá mientras caminaba a la torre de Gryffindor se encontró con algo que le recordara la guerra, o quizá el hecho de haberle dado a él un poco de espacio para pensar en Dora, le había hecho pensar más en la guerra.

Todo era su culpa.

\- No en la mañana - le comentó Ginny visiblemente incómoda por hablar de los temas personales de Hermione - anoche.

\- ¿Anoche? - saltó el hombre lobo algo desorientado, nada había pasado en la noche, ella lo había pasado con él.

\- Si, anoche - titubió la pelirroja - anoche me desperté y ella no estaba.

El corazón de Remus se detuvo por una milésima de segundo. ¿Ginny los había descubierto?, ¿Hermione había dicho algo?, ¿Este era el momento en el que Ginevra Weasley lo estaba enfrentando por involucrarse con su mejor amiga?. Todo podía ser, quizá por eso se veía tan nerviosa, por eso Hermione tenía una crisis nerviosa.

\- Volvió en la mañana, con el mapa - siguió Ginny mirando directamente a Remus - al principio no quería decirme lo que pasaba, insistió en que se había levantado temprano y salió a leer, pero yo había hecho un hechizo identificador, sabía que no había estado en la habitación desde la media noche. Y cuándo le pregunté por qué, me dijo la verdad, Remus y ¿Cómo es que no me había dicho?

Ginny estaba concentrada y eso lo asustaba, era una bruja inteligente y por muy organizada que había sido Hermione, era cuestión de tiempo para que la pelirroja sacara sus conclusiones y los descubriera. Pero, ¿Hermione le había dicho la verdad?, ¿Estaba Ginny encarándolo?.

\- ¿Tú sabías que tiene ataques de pánico? - le preguntó Ginny - ¿que aun escucha a Bellatrix en sus sueños, que ha estado saliendo todas las noches para no tener pesadillas, que esto le...

Oh, Hermione no había revelado nada, había sido inteligente. Claramente le había mentido a la pelirroja, la había convencido de la mejor manera posible, haciéndola sentir culpable de que no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Remus escuchó atentamente como Ginny explotaba de preocupación por Hermione y agradeciendo el hechizo silenciador que había puesto entre los dos, se dio cuenta que la pelirroja ya no estaba excusando a su amiga, sino que estaba teniendo un breve episodio de pánico.

\- Merlín, yo prácticamente vivo con ella, Remus - chilló la pelirroja moviendo los brazos - ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

\- Ginny, primero, calma - le pidió Remus - respira hondo y escúchame bien, ¿te parece? - la pelirroja inhalo y exhalo hasta que su pecho se controló y luego asintió con la cabeza - esto no es tu culpa.

\- Pero... - intentó interrumpir la bruja.

\- Ginny, todos tenemos maneras de enfrentar lo que nos ha pasado, te puedo decir que la mitad de tus compañeros tienen pesadillas y tienen miedo de decirlo. Quizá Hermione no ha demostrado como le está afectando porque no es alguien que disfrute que la vean vulnerable. Lo único importante ahora es que estés con ella, que sepa que estás con ella y que tú sepas que esto es normal, dale tiempo.

Ginny miró a su profesor como si estuviera analizando lo que hubiese dicho.

\- Gracias, Remus - sonrió al fin la pelirroja - lamento haber retrasado tu clase, voy a sentarme.

Remus la vio darse la vuelta y sentarse en el pupitre, algo más calmada. Estaba tan aliviado de verla un poco menos preocupada, como de saber de que su secreto seguía oculto. Se sentía como cuando era un alumno en el castillo y tenía que ocultar su licantropía. James, Peter y Sirius tenían que mentir por él, a veces creaban historias que los dejaban mal parados a ellos mismos, para hacer más creíbles sus desapariciones mensuales y ahora Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Su clase transcurrió con facilidad, así como la siguiente hora que tenía con los de tercer año. Hermione apareció a la hora de almuerzo y le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora. La lechuza de Harry se posó frente a ella y Remus supuso que Ginny le había hablado del pequeño incidente que había ocurrido en la noche.

En la tarde Hermione pasó a buscar unos libros que había dejado en su oficina y que necesitaba.

\- Se que dijimos que no íbamos a vernos - dijo mientras metía los tomo en su bolso - pero de verdad necesito estos libros para las clases de Hagrid.

\- Ginny quedó preocupada - comentó Remus - nunca la había visto tan culpable.

\- Me siento tan mal al mentirle, Remus - comentó Hermione - pero no tenía más opción.

\- Lo que le contaste era mentira, ¿no? - preguntó su profesor.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo atentamente.

\- Claro que no es mentira, solo pensar en esa ceremonia donde conmemoramos a personas que ya no están aquí me hace retroceder el tiempo al día de la batalla, a veces casi puedo oler la sangre - dijo suavemente Hermione - pero exageré bastante, no he tenido pesadillas sobre Bellatrix desde esa noche en Grimmauld Place y me he intentado mantener ocupada para no tener que pensar demasiado en la guerra.

\- No es bueno guardarse las cosas, Hermione - le recordó Remus acercándose a ella.

\- Remus, lo que más me persigue cuando me detengo, es pensar en como no ha pasado un año y estoy acostando con el esposo de Tonks.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar. Se acercó a la chica y sujeto sus manos.

\- Hermione...

\- Remus, estoy bien, no quiero que hablemos de esto, es más no debí haber dicho nada, para ti debe ser mucho peor.

Remus no sabía si era mucho peor para él, pero no podía negar que hace un par de días, cada vez que Hermione dormía en sus brazos, pensaba en Dora, en cómo de alguna manera la estaba deshonrando al estar con Hermione.

\- No quiero que te sientas...

\- Harry habló conmigo está mañana, por el espejo mágico de Sirius - saltó Hermione intentando cambiar el tema - el ministerio les dio a Ron y a él días libres, Ron pasará sus días con George y Harry vendrá al castillo y creo que la profesora McGonagall te mencionará pronto que gracias a Ginny, decidió darme libertad esta semana, para estar con él y ... ¿meditar?

Hermione lo dejó insistiendo en que no quería hostigarlo más, siempre manteniendo una fachada de seguridad. Y cumpliendo su palabra, no volvió a su despacho en toda la semana, ni a sus clases. Harry llegó para estar con ella y aunque el muchacho si se tomó el tiempo de pasar tiempo con él durante los días de semana, Hermione nunca lo acompañaba.

Y así llegó el fin de semana, Remus se había pasado la semana pensando en Dora y Teddy, como ella ya no estaba y cómo él podía asegurarse de que su hijo siempre la tuviera presente. Lo más difícil de pensar en alguien que ha muerto, es que uno tienda a idealizarlas, Remus se encontraba atrapado entre el recuerdo de su risa y cómo ella la había apoyado en la muerte de Sirius, pero aunque no le gustaba admitirlo porque de verdad había amado a Dora, era que la bruja había jugado con él en varias ocasiones.

En todo el año que había transcurrido, se la había pasado divinizando su recuerdo, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo también pudo quedar en paz con las partes malas de su corta relación. Dora lo había admitido varias veces, ella intentó generar una presión social para poder estar juntos, cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba esquivándola, insistió, lo ayudó con el recuerdo de Sirius, pero también se aprovecho de esos momentos para recordarle como Sirius decía que ellos harían una buena pareja.

Ella, además, le comentó a Molly y a Kingsley entre llantos y desesperación sobre su relación, ambos magos que él respetaba y tomaba muy en cuenta cuando les recomendaban algo y si eso no parecía caer bajo, había hecho aquella escena el día de la muerte de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo no sentirse obligado a aceptar la relación cuando se lo había gritado a todo el mundo el día en que el director del colegio había muerto?.

Pero eso no fue nada como cuando Dora le informó que estaba embarazada. Todo el mundo pensaba que él había abandonado así sin más a Dora, que simplemente estaba intentando escaparse de sus responsabilidades. Y si, quizá lo estaba haciendo, pero lo que nadie más sabía y que por respeto a su esposa jamás comentaría con nadie más que Andrómeda, fue que Dora dejó de tomar la poción anticonceptiva sin su consentimiento.

En esos días no se imaginaba su vida sin Teddy, pero Remus nunca se había sentido tan traicionado como en aquella oración. Desde un principió él supo que su esposa quería una familia, pero él no podía creer que lp hubiera engañado apropósito. Él no era perfecto, tenía varios problemas que de a poco intentaba solucionar por el bien de ella, pero no creía que se merecía que su propia esposa lo engañara con lo que más temía.

Había aprendido a dejar de lado todas esas cosas por el recuerdo de su esposa, porque aun la quería muchísimo, pero a la vez, no podía evitar pensar en cómo todo se había apresurado por la guerra. No quería admitir que se arrepentía de su relación, él de verdad había amado a Dora, pero no podía negar que ya no sabía bien hasta que punto ella lo había manipulado.

¿Pensar eso lo convertía en una mala persona?

Si no lo hacía, pensó mientras tomaba su última dosis de poción matalobos, acostarse con una alumna probablemente si lo hacía.

El sabor era amargo, pero solo le quedaban tres horas de transformación. Iba a ser una larga noche, su mente no estaba calmada, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, en Teddy y en Dora, sería una de las transformaciones más difíciles del año y tendría que levantarse al día siguiente para tener un día de conmemoración de la última batalla.

Estaba apuntó de encaminarse al Sauce Boxeador cuando una de las lechuzas del castillo entro por su ventana y dejó una nota con hermosa caligrafía en su escritorio.

_"Se que dije que no debíamos vernos y poder pensar tranquilos, pero no soporto pensar que estás solo esperando la luna llena, solo avísame si necesitas que Harry o yo te acompañemos un rato. _

_Hermione"_

Remus sonrió inconscientemente, guardó la pequeña nota entre sus libros profesionales y se encaminó al Sauce Boxeador. Quizá esa transformación no sería tan mala.

* * *

Siendo honesta este es un capítulo casi innecesario, pero es que tengo un odio hacía Remadora, amor a Tonks, pero creo que todo lo que hizo con Remus estuvo mal, era un personaje tan potente, tan independiente y todo lo que hizo con Remus, en especial el día de la muerte de Dumbledore, me descolocó y enojó. Necesitaba agregarlo. Y para los que se preguntan, la culpa no se termina hasta que se haga público, porque por algo existen los secretos, ¿no?

_Viajen al norte, cuenten un chiste y olviden su edad. _

**Simona Polle**


	41. Aniversario

**Aniversario**

Parecía que todo el mundo mágico estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el trío de oro estaba en primera fila escuchando al Ministro de Magia. Hermione había pensado que sería una conmemoración cursi, que alguien diría unas palabras que no significarían nada y que terminaría sintiéndose peor de lo que había amanecido, pero en realidad Kingsley Shacklebolt y Minerva McGonagall habían hecho de la ceremonia un decente espacio de recuerdo.

\- No estamos aquí para conmemorar una batalla - insistió el ministro - estamos aquí para agradecer. Agradecerles a quienes lucharon, a los que están aquí y a los que no nos pueden acompañar, porque por ellos recuperamos la libertad de vivir sin miedo, de que ninguno de nosotros sea cuestionado por quienes son sus padres, por quienes son sus amigos o por lo que piensa.

Ron colocó su mano sobre su muslo, le hizo recordar cuando el pelirrojo intentó enseñarle todo su árbol genealógico, por si algo ocurría y debía fingir que ella era una Prewett. Ella sería sobrina del primo segundo de Molly, el contador squib que nadie conocía en realidad y que según Ron no dudaría en hechizar para convencerlo del lazo sanguíneo que debía tener con Hermione.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, extrañaba a Ron, su pasión, como actuaba por impulso y como la hacía enojar solo para que olvidara sus tareas. En verdad estaba feliz de que ya no existiera la guerra, que Harry ya no tuviera pesadillas, de que nadie dudará de la procedencia de su magia simplemente porque sus padres eran muggles.

\- Un minuto de silencio en nombre de los caídos...

Ni siquiera podía escuchar el viento o alguna criatura, era un silencio casi estremecedor. Todos cerraron los ojos y levantaron sus varitas para formar las tradicionales luces conmemorativas. La mano izquierda de Ron apretó su muslo, era obvio que estaba recordando a Fred mientras agitaba su en silencio su varita. Todos los Weasley, incluso Charlie, estaban ahí, aun destruidos por la muerte de Fred.

A su lado, Harry miraba el piso mientras levantaba su varita, él entendía a la perfección la muerte y Hermione sabía que no solo estaba pensando en sus padres. La guerra lo convirtió huérfano, le hizo perder a su padrino y además lo hizo ver las muertes de Albus Dumbledore, Cedric Diggory, Dobby, Ojo loco, Hedwig, Severus Snape...

De cierta manera, incluso su propia muerte.

Andrómeda estaba sentada con una postura elegante y rígida, con los ojos cerrados, una mano sujetando la de su nieto que era cargado por Remus Lupin y la otra levantando la varita. Hermione casi podía ver como pensaba en su hija y su esposo. Remus había entrelazado su varita entre su mano y la de su hijo, quien miraba sorprendido como ráfagas de luz llegaban al cielo. Hermione sabía que esa luz era por su esposa, pero que también por sus amigos.

Dennis pensaba en su hermano Colin, Susan en toda su familia, Dean Thomas pensando en sus compañeros fugitivos, Ted y Dirk, adultos que pensaban en Albus Dumbledore, en hijos, hermanos, padres, amigos cercanos, compañeros de cuarto.

¿Y ella en quién debía pensar al lanzar la luz?

No es que las personas que habían muerto no le afectaban, Fred fue como un hermano molesto y aun sentía su risa a veces, pero ella no era George. No podía pensar en Colin Creevey, porque a solo dos filas estaba Dennise y aunque en ese momento podía visualizar como la vida se iba del rostro de Severus Snape, se sentiría hipócrita pensando en él porque ni siquiera lo conocía de verdad, no como lo hacía Minerva McGonagall o Poppy Pomfrey.

Todas las luces en el cielo y su varita estaba apaga, ¿Debía pensar en sus padres?. No sentía que fuera justo, todas esas personas habían verdaderamente perdido a sus seres queridos, por lo menos ella sabía que estaban a salvo, en Gold Coast, Australia. Incluso se había asegurado que estuvieran bien, mientras que el resto no los tenía.

Y a unos seis asientos de ella, estaba Neville Longbottom y al fin lo entendió. La muerte no era la única manera de perder a alguien. Tenerlos en Australia, sin recordarla, con otros nombres, era casi peor que enterrarlos. Había perdido la identidad de sus padres, tal y como Neville había perdido a Alice y Frank Longbottom.

Su luz brilló con fuerza.

\- Y quisiera pedir perdón - siguió Kingsley - En nombre del Ministerio Británico de Magia, quisiera pedir perdón porque aunque ahora somos otras personas a cargo, tenemos que hacernos cargo del pasado, sino no podríamos estar construyendo el futuro.

No había mejor manera de terminar. Nadie esperaba que Kingsley pidiera perdón, todos en realidad esperaba que hablaran de todos los esfuerzos que se estaban llevando a cabo para limpiar al ministerio de la corrupción y hacer justicia, pero Hermione sabía que Kingsley había dejado el mensaje en claro que ese día no se trataba de venganzas, sino que de amor y reconstrucción.

Hermione entendía que a esas alturas, a solo un año del fin de la guerra, era lo mejor que el ministro podía hacer, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cuándo sería apropiado empezar hablar de reformas para eliminar prejuicios puristar, cambiar las leyes de híbridos o innovar en la detección de irregularidades en la política mágica.

Quizá no era el momento de pensarlo, pero cada evento ministerial le recordaba a Hermione que el mundo mágico era una comunidad secreta, cerrada y poco propensa a la evolución. Sus leyes eran retrógradas en comparación a los muggles y Umbrige, Voldemort y sus creencias puristas eran un ejemplo de que eso debía cambiar, ¿Cómo era posible que aun existiera el concepto de los sagrados 28?, ¿Qué aun le preguntaran en las formas para aplicar a un empleo cual era su nivel de pureza?

"Generalmente es porque pueden definir tus conocimientos sobre tradiciones y viejas leyes"

Remus se lo había comentado cuando se lo había preguntado. Hermione entendía que Remus no cuestionaba tanto esos detalles porque el vivía afectado directamente por las leyes y se había resignado a que eso nunca cambiaría. El trabajo en Hogwargs era un lujo y además un favor que solo se le fue otorgado hace unos años por la influencia de Albus Dumbledore y ahora por tener una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase.

Era un día para conmemorar pero Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en cuándo empezarían los verdaderos cambios en el mundo mágico, esos cambios por los que ella había luchado.

Por lo que tenía una cicatriz en el antebrazo.

\- Kingsley quería que hablases - le susurró Harry cuando el ministro bajaba del podio y le daba paso a Minerva McGonagall - le dije que renunciaría a la Academia si siquiera te lo insinuara, sé que lo hubieses visto como una obligación.

Los tres, Harry, Ron y ella, habían hablado en semana santa sobre si iban a decir algo en esta ceremonia y juntos decidieron que aun era muy pronto para ellos. Quizá eran un rostro de batalla, referentes de rebelión y valentía, pero aunque ya no eran niños, querían mantenerse al margen de las responsabilidades de los adultos.

Todos se habían visto afectados por la guerra de una forma u otra, pero ellos tres la habían vivido de una manera difícil de entender para el resto. Porque si, alumnos habían sido torturados, pero a parte de Ginny ninguno había cargado con el alma de Tom Riddle o con el peso del deber, el ser la imagen de una guerra, en que la responsabilidad de ganar cayera en sus decisiones.

\- Gracias - murmuró Hermione posando su mano sobre Harry.

Era extraño tener a Ron y a Harry a su lado, tan juntos, tomando sus manos como expresándose lo agradecidos de que todo lo malo había pasado y en cierta forma conscientes que no importara que ocurriera en sus vidas, los tres tendrían un lazo inseparable.

Los tres escucharon la ceremonia con la mano de Ron sobre su muslo y la mano de Hermione sobre la de Harry, sonriéndo a las gratas palabras de McGonagall, quien recordaba al Ejercito de Dumbledore mientras aseguraba que era la responsabilidad de todos impedir que en un futuro niños se vieran obligados a perder sus infancias e inocencias por una guerra ideológica.

Cuando todos terminaron, muchos se dirigieron a distintas partes del castillo. Hermione sabía que Remus iba a ir al pasillo donde había muerto Tonks y colocaría flores que Andrómeda y Teddy trajeron para ella. Los Weasley fueron a la fatídica pared reconstruida que les recordaba a Fred y así las personas empezaron a reunir entre ellos para hablar en silencio y recordar.

Nadie se les acercó.

\- Aun no siento que allá terminado - confesó Ron aun con su mano en el muslo de la chica - pero ha pasado un año.

\- Yo siento que fue hace años - siguió Harry mirándolos - aun me parece imposible lo que pasó.

\- Los amo - sonrió Hermione.

Los tres se abrazaron y lloraron. Cada uno había llorado por separado antes, pero si eran honestos, nunca se habían reunidos los tres a liberar esa tensión de haber vivido algo tan horrible como la guerra. Aun no hablaban de todas las cosas que vivieron acampando, nunca habían dado una entrevista y aunque la Orden sabía de eventos como la captura en la mansión Malfoy o como volaron sobre un dragón, nunca habían hablado sobre el tiempo que habían pasado en hambruna y que se vieron obligados a cazar animales.

Nadie había escuchado sobre lo que significaba no poder bañarse cuando quisieran, el sentirse perdidos porque no tenían ninguna pista que seguir sobre los Horocruxes (es más, muy pocos sabían sobre los pedazos del alma de Tom Riddle). Y definitivamente nadie supo de la fiebre que tuvo Hermione, que fue tan fuerte que estuvieron a punto de retroceder y buscar ayuda o cuando sus peleas se tornaban cada vez más infernales.

Nadie sabía excepto ellos.

\- Nadie sabe - comentó Ron - pero si lo piensan bien pocos saben que luchamos contra un troll, controlamos a un perro de tres cabezas...

\- Un basilisco - siguió Hermione con una risa - jugamos con un giratiempo, conocimos el Departamento de Misterios.

\- Liberamos a un condenado a muerte - susurró Harry - hicimos poción multijugos en segundo año.

\- ¿Hicimos? - saltó Ron - solo Hermione, ¿aun no recuerdas que somos horribles en pociones?

Ya no quedaba nadie en el escenario construido por la ceremonia. A unos metros estaban algunos alumnos hablando y llorando, podían ver oficiales ministeriales observando con ojos vacíos algunos puntos del terreno, algunos civiles caminando por el lugar y Los Lovegood junto a, al parecer, Rolf Scamander, saliendo del castillo.

Hermione vislumbró a Remus junto a su familia y pensó en hablar a Harry y Ron sobre su relación. Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, no estaba lista. Ellos no estaban listos. La sociedad no estaba lista.

\- ¿Señorita Granger? - una voz se escuchó a unos metros - ¿algunas palabras para nuestros lectores?

Hermione, Ron y Harry se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con un bajo mago de túnica verde oscuro, con dos pluma vuela pluma tras suyo escribiendo sin parar.

\- Nuestros lectores quieren saber sobre cómo se reencontraron con el señor Weasley - siguió hablando el mago inquisitiva mente - ¿Fue el dolor de recordar la guerra?

Hermione sintió un flash sobre su rostro y Ron y Harry se apresuraron a colocarse delante de ella, sin soltarle la mano. El resto de las personas estaban lejos, pero miraban de lejos dispuestos a ir a ayudarlos.

\- Ron Weasley ¿Perdonaste a Hermione Granger por haberte engañado con tus hermanos? - siguió el periodista dejando perplejo a Ron - ¿No estás acompañando al resto de tu familia porque aun no perdonas al resto de tus hermanos por inmiscuirse en la relación con la señorita Granger?

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? - gritó Harry sacando su varita y apuntando al periodista que no parecía intimidado.

Hermione lo miró detenidamente, de pelo amarillo y nariz diminutas, ojos saltones y la boca gigantesca, en su ropa tenía un pequeño identificador que decía "A. Tofty"

\- Tú - chilló Hermione sacando su varita - Tú fuiste quien escribió ese artículo sobre mi después de año nuevo.

\- Un honor trabajar para usted - sonrió con malicia el hombre mientras sus plumas escribían sin parar y gente se acercaba desde lejos - ¡Mi artículo más leído! ¿Aun habla con Charlie Weasley, señorita Granger?, fuentes cercanas me han dicho que en semana santa...

Nadie alcanzó a escuchar más porque Hermione lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre el periodista.

\- Señor Tofty, le aseguro que la única manera de eliminar ese hechizo es realizando una visita a San Mungo - intentó decir la chica con voz calmada - y le aconsejo que no se me acerque nunca más.

\- Podría preguntarle a Rita Skeeter por qué - rió Ron mientras veía como el periodista intentaba decir algo - vamos al castillo, no necesitamos esto.

Los tres se dieron vuelta y empezaron a caminar, sin darse vuelta para ver como el periodista seguía intentando hablar y se apuntaba con la varita a la garganta sin éxito.

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea tener otro periodista en tu contra? - preguntó Harry.

\- No me importa - respondió la bruja deteniéndose para tomar aire, lo necesitaba por la rabia que sentía- es más, puede escribir lo que quiera otro día, pero esta noche no se trata de sus artículos, no se trata de nuestras vidas o las mentiras que inventa. Kingsley lo dijo, hoy se trata conmemorar el por qué luchamos. Si, estamos conmemorando una fecha especial y quizá haya una estatua nueva de nosotros o recordamos a los heridos, los perdidos y los muertos o quizá están reconociendo un error como ministerio, pero en realidad eso no es lo importante.

Sabía que ahora había más gente a su alrededor, pero estaba enfurecida por el atrevimiento del periodista.

\- No basta con conmemorar o pedir perdón - siguió la bruja - la única manera de aceptar de que valió la pena es comprometernos a cambiar. ¿Acaso alguien habla de las leyes retrógradas que permitieron a Umbridge crear leyes contra híbridos o hijos de muggle?, ¿Alguien planea cambiar las preguntas que nos dividen entre sangre puras y sangre sucia? ¡Porque aun existen y no veo que nadie se preocupe por eso!, es como si esta marca de Bellatrix... - Hermione se levantó la manga y le mostró su antebrazo a sus amigos - ... de verdad me denigrara. ¿Cómo es que a un periodista le interese más nuestra vida personal que el hecho de que aun luchamos por superar lo retrógrada que es nuestra cultura?, ¿Cómo es que están más preocupados de si Ron volvió conmigo y no sobre como Kingsley intenta salvar un ministerio corrupto y déspota?

Todo estaba tan claro en su cabeza, un flash pasó frente a sus ojos, pero no le importó. Sentía que veía manchas de colores sobre ella, pero no perdió su hilo conductos.

\- Los magos y brujas olvidan con facilidad, adoran tradiciones milenarias sin cuestionarlas y así es como terminamos viviendo guerras para no generar ningún cambio - Fui torturada y fui la imagen de una guerra junto a mis amigos y gracias a ello ya nadie cuestiona mi capacidad como bruja por ser hija de muggles, ¿pero que ocurre con el resto de los hijos de muggles?. Una y otra vez deben demostrar que son tan capaces como el resto, son tratados distintos y aunque no los torturen, siguen pensando que son menos. ¿Acaso ellos necesitan una cicatriz como está para que sepan que su magia es igual al del resto?

Sintió un nuevo flash en su rostro y por unos segundos vio unas manchas de colores sobre ella. Aun mareada escuchó unos suaves aplausos que iban aumentando hasta convertirse en un fuerte. Ya no habían solo un par de personas a su al redor, sino que por lo menos treinta personas los rodeaban y le aplaudían.

Rápidamente tapó su antebrazo, algo expuesta, pero sintió las manos de Ron y Harry en sus hombros y se calmó.

* * *

Se que mencioné que tenía muchas cosas que hacer con mi mudanza, pero me demoré meses en esto, a pesar de que esté capítulo estaba hecho desde mayo y solo cambié un párrafo, me tuve que desconectar completamente de internet para poder acomodarme al cambió, a mi nuevo hogar, a estar 100% con mi pareja y creo que lo más importante el idioma. Solo para que entiendan, yo sabía alemán, pero es muy distinto hablarlo de vez en cuando a hablarlo todos los días y con gente que tiene acentos extraños. Estoy muy feliz y espero que no me odien por la demora.

En otras noticias, obviamente leí The Cursed Child, es más fui a London a ver la obra, no mencionaré nada pues quizá hay gente que no lo ha visto o leído y debo respetarlo, pero si mencionaré que obviamente no tomaré como canon lo que sale ahí.

El próximo capítulo me emociona y muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz.

_Cómprense un capricho, aprendan algo nuevo y vuelen de alguna manera. _

**Simona Polle**


	42. Euforia Académica

**Euforia Académica **

Después de un caótico aniversario las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en Hogwarts. Los alumnos se despidieron de los invitados, el Ministerio de Magia volvió a sus deberes, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley volvieron a la academia de aurores, Remus Lupin se despidió de Teddy y volvió a trabajar, Ginny Weasley detuvo sus prácticas para poder concentrarce en los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que habían comenzado y Hermione Granger era invadida nuevamente por lechuzas en el gran comedor.

Docenas de lechuzas.

En el desayuno del primer día de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Hermione fue sorprendida primera plana de _"El Profeta"_, bajo el titular _"Primeros pasos de Granger en la política mágica"_ y junto una foto de ella mostrando la cicatriz de su antebrazo. Hermione no le gustaba la atención, menos la mirada revolucionaria que tenía en la foto, pero agradecía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo los artículos periodísticos no la trataran como una mujerzuela rompecorazones y se enfocara en algo positivo.

El artículo no solo detallaba cada una de las palabras que había dicho, sino que incluía cada uno de los ofrecimientos del Ministerio que había recibido para trabajar en sus distintos departamentos. Cómo habían conseguido esa información, era completamente un misterio.

\- Por lo menos estas cartas son positivas - mencionó Ginny mientras abría una carta - Madame Humilton quiere que sepas que apoya cualquier candidatura que persigas y que está dispuesta a persuadir a sus amigas de la junta botánica para que seas Ministra de Magia.

\- No es que no lo aprecie - se apresuró a decir Hermione - pero esto no es lo que necesito en la semana de los exámenes más importantes de mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué recibes correo? - preguntó la pelirroja - Pensé que ya no podías recibir correos de extraños.

\- Creo que los hechizos dejaron pasar todas las cartas porque no son peligrosas, ni negativas - respondió Hermione moviendo su varita para que todas las cartas se organizaran dentro de su pequeño bolso - pero claramente no son lo que necesito para empezar la semana de exámenes.

\- Como si en verdad necesitaras los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. - agregó Ginny riendo- serás Ministra de Magia.

Dos nuevas lechuzas aparecieron dejando cartas para ambas.

\- Mi madre te desea suerte en los exámenes y que debes relajarte - explicó Ginny mientras leía atentamente la carta - Percy, igual, Bill y Fleur, creo que ya entendiste, toda la familia, no entiendo como es que a ti te dan todos estos mensajes y ami solo un ...

Hermione no prestó tanta atención a su amiga, estaba leyendo y releyendo su carta, un pequeño párrafo sin firma.

_"No necesitas nada, ni repasos, ni suerte, ni aliento, pero si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy, y si no estoy, esto te ayudará." _

La bruja reviso el sobre y se encontró con un pequeño chocolate envuelto en papel dorado con las palabras _"En caso de emergencia"_ marcadas con un rojo oscuro. De inmediato miró a la mesa de profesores, algo que siempre evitaba por si alguien la estuviera observando. Remus la estaba mirando y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió.

\- ... ¿Hermione? - pregunto la pelirroja - ¿me estás escuchando?

\- Si, si - respondió Hermione colocando la carta y el chocolate en su bolsillo - Solo estaba pensando en los exámenes, creo que iré a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco más.

\- Deberías casarte con Percy - se burló Ginny - son el uno para el otro.

\- No seas ridícula, Ginny - rió Hermione - no sé si su carrera en el ministerio soportaría un escándalo con ese, es más, yo no creo soportar un escándalo como ese.

Ambas siguieron su desayuno, obviando las cartas que caían cada cierto tiempo frente a ellas. Cuando Ginny se iba a ir a estudiar o mejor dicho a ocultarse de Hermione para que no la obligase a estudiar entre exámenes, Hermione recordó que había prometido a Harry que hablaría con ella antes de los exámenes.

\- Espera - le dijo mientras la pelirroja se levantaba de su asiento - ¿De casualidad no tienes el espejo aquí? Harry me envió una carta ayer para preguntarme unos temas de seguridad de Grimmauld Place, que no pueden ser hablados por carta y me dijo que te pidiera el espejo.

Ginny escudriñó entre su bolso y sacó el espejo envuelto en piel de dragón. Hermione le dio las gracias, le deseó suerte en su examen de adivinación de la tarde y guardó el espejo en su bolso. Cuando se aseguró que Ginny había salido del Gran Salón, miró con cuidado a la mesa de los profesores. Remus tomaba de su taza sin dejar de ver el diario que tenía al frente.

Solo unos vías más y ya no sentiría culpa de tener una relación con un profesor, porque ya no sería su profesor. Ella sabía que era estúpido pensar en ello, porque aunque ese problema ya no estuviera, el hecho de su diferencia de edad, de ser el mejor amigo del padre de su mejor amigo, de que su esposa haya muerto hace solo un poco más de un año, de que fuera un hombre lobo... todo seguía igual.

¿Qué pasaría después de Hogwarts?, habían tantas posibilidades, tantos miedos y tantas esperanzas. Hermione sentía que todo su desayuno se revolvía en su estómago.

\- ¿Ginny? - escuchó que llamaban desde su bolso.

\- ¡Harry! - llamó Hermione sacando el espejo de su bolso - soy yo, Hermione, pensé que me habías dicho que le pidiera el espejo a Ginny.

\- Hola - sonrió desde el otro lado su mejor amigo- La verdad, no pensé que en verdad lo harías antes de los exámenes, ¿estás segura que estás bien? La Hermione que conozco estaría en este momento en la biblioteca repasando cada detalle.

\- No me molestes en este día Harry - le amenazó la bruja - solo dime qué querías para poder ir a la biblioteca y poder ir a estudiar cada detalle.

\- Sabes que no lo necesitas, ¿cierto? - preguntó el chico - estoy seguro de que ya te sabes todo, Ginny me ha mostrado los horarios que planeaste para ambas, me temo que estás estudiando más que en tercer año.

Hermione evitó mirar a los ojos a Harry. La mitad del tiempo de estudio de esos horarios, eran para pasar tiempo con Remus y aunque si estudiaba en esos momentos, ahora que su amigo lo mencionaba, sentía que debía estudiar más. Miró rápidamente a la mesa de profesores otra vez, pero Remus ya no estaba.

\- Pero suerte, no la necesitas, pero éxito - le deseó Harry - sé que para ti es importante.

\- Gracias Harry - sonrió Hermione, relajándose un poco - pero ¿de qué necesitabas hablar? Tu carta parecía urgente.

\- Es que estoy renovando las protecciones de Grimmauld Place y necesito que respondas ciertas preguntas, ya sabes, como vivirás aquí permanentemente después de Hogwarts. Necesito información y no confió en las lechuzas. De verdad me gustaría hacerlo en otro momento que no sea el día de tus exámenes, pero para que todo este listo cuando te instales completamente necesito hacerlo en esta semana y hoy es mi único día libre.

Hermione sonrió, se sentía tan orgulloso de como ahora el chico sabía que debía tener precauciones, que conocía como funcionaban los hechizos y que simplemente fuera tan responsable. La academia de verdad le estaba haciendo bien y se lo dijo, después de irse a un pasillo lejos de personas que los pudieran escuchas.

\- Eso es todo - le dijo Harry cuando ya habían terminado de hablar sobre preguntas secretas, hechizos de conexión y recomendaciones - ¿aun te queda tiempo para tus examenes?

\- Una hora para mi primer examen - respondió Hermione mientras veía su reloj - de Aritmancia.

\- Entonces te dejo, se que es una de tus mejores asignatura - comentó el chico - pero también sé que te mueres por dar una últmio vistaso al libro.

\- No sabes cuanta razón tienes - rió la bruja - Adiós, Harry.

Harry se despidió y la dejo libre para poder estudiar más. En la mañana estaba relajada, pero ahora que solo tenía una hora para su examen podía sentir como las ansias se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Era una sensación que en parte le gustaba, era la presión de rendir bien y no la presión de una guerra, se sentía una verdadera estudiante cuando sentía ese terror igual que en los T.I.M.O.S. o cuando tuvo esa horrible experiencia con el boggart en tercer año.

Tercer año con Remus Lupin una vergüenza.

Hermione se encaminó a la sala donde rendiría su primer examen, donde, a pesar de faltar toda una hora, ya se podían ver una cantidad de alumnos repasando para la parte escrita del examen. Sin más se sentó en un lugar en el que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cuando los llamaran, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los molestara.

\- Ya pueden entrar - les llamó una mujer que no reconoció, por lo que asumió que debía ser del ministerio.

El examen no era fácil, las formulas que mostraban eran nuevas y tenían más de una posibilidad de ser resueltos, además habían logrado incluir temáticas contemporáneas, que no muchos practicaban. Aritmancia nunca había sido un problema para Hermione, los números siempre aparecían en su mente como por arte de magia, por irónico que sonase, por lo que la prueba no estaba desesperándola.

Hasta que llego a la última pregunta.

Si, quizás era una pregunta adicional a la prueba, solo para créditos extras y por lo mismo debía ser casi imposible de resolver, quizá incluso estaba diseñada para no ser resuelta, pero Hermione que ya había terminado con todo lo demás, estaba decidida de tener esos puntos extras.

\- Veinte minutos más - anunció la misma mujer que los había llamado para rendir la prueba.

Hermione suspiró, cerro los ojos e intento visualizar cada factor del problema. Por alguna razón los flujos numéricos convergían en un punto imposible de la línea de tiempo, en el pasado. No quería admitir que no podía resolver el dilema de aritmancia, pero después de estar treinta minutos solo en esa pregunta, Hermione comenzó a sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y simplemente entregar el pergamino, Hermione colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encontró con el chocolate de Remus. Lo miró vio la forma del chocolate. No sabía si era hacer trampa, pero el chocolate la hizo pensar en una noche de estudio en el cuarto de Remus, podía oler el té de ese día, los libros que estaba leyendo.

Y ahí estaba la solución.

Podía sentir que sabía el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento, _Aritmancia y leyes olvidadas_. Y la solución apareció ahí, era una pregunta capciosa, solo solucionable con una ley tan antigua y olvidada que nunca lo había hablado en clases. La Ley de Shorks, un antiguo filósofo mágico que estudió la Aritmancia cerca del siglo doce.

\- Diez minutos - insistió la examinadora.

Hermione sintió que las plumas de los otros estudiantes se apresuraban y ella empezó a ver nuevamente la pregunta, siguió las conjeturas bajo la ley que recordaba y ahí, como arte de magia, apareció la respuesta. Era tan obvia, era tan clara y se sintió segura. Sin esperar a que dieran el tiempo otra vez, Hermione se levanto y entregó sus pergaminos, la examinadora le dio un gesto de sorpresa al ver que había resuelto los créditos extra y sin esperar nada más, salió del salón.

Quería ver a Remus.

Sabía que era rídiculo, debería practicar para su examen práctico de Transformaciones que sería en la tarde, pero aun era temprano y sabía que Remus tenía esta hora libre por la semana de exámenes. Simplemente quería agredecerle por darle el chocolate que le otorgó la respuesta.

A quién engañaba, simplemente quería verlo.

Subió las escaleras y Nick Casi Decapitado la detuvo para sonreirle y preguntarle como le había ido en el examen, Hermione se detuvo y respondió con gentileza, pero dentro de ella lo único que pensaba en que Aritmancia era el único examen del día, que no se debía preocupar por su amiga porque tenía el examen de Adivinación en ese momento y que por ende podía pasar tiempo con Remus antes de volver a la sala común para repasar encantamientos y pociones, los dos exámenes que tendría el día siguiente.

Lamentablemente Nick no fue su única distracción, cuando ya estaba en el piso de Remus, se encontró con unos alumnos de quinto año que la detuvieron para hacerle unas preguntas sobre pociones y aunque les respondió con una buena actitud, lo único que quería era tener el mapa del merodeador en sus manos para poder evitar encontrarse con cualquier otra persona, fantasma o criatura.

Tocó la puerta rogando que Remus estuviera allí, solo. Sabía que era semana de exámenes y tenía libre por lo menos desde esa hora, que era cuando le hacía clases a los alumnos de quinto y luego séptimo año, pero siempre podía tener alguna reunión inesperada de profesores o estar ayudando a algún alumno con una duda de último momento.

\- Hermione - preguntó Remus al abrir la puerta - Pensé que estarías estudiando todo el día... ¿todo está bien?

\- Quería verte - confesó Hermione sintiéndose una ingenua por como se sentía - necesitaba verte.

Entraron a la oficina y después de cerra la puerta, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Remus para besarlo. No sabía bien que ocurría, pero se sentía con una energía, con una pasión, tenía ganas de tocarlo, de tenerlo a su lado, de que el la viera con ese rostro de sorpresa, cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Hermione sentía algo por él. Que no le importaba su edad, que fuera su profesor, ni menos aun que fuera un hombre lobo.

Remus no entendía las razones de Hermione para estar así, por un segundo pensó que había tomado una poción eufórica o una de amor, pero ella le respondió que simplemente estaba feliz, que simplemente quería estar con él.

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, Hermione empezó a besar el cuello de Remus y colocando sus manos bajo su chaleco para poder desabrochar sus botones, Remus fue a sus caderas y la acomodó sobre él. Sus chalecos terminaron en el piso, sus labios por sus cuerpos y sus manos recorrías cada centímetro que encontraban.

\- Te necesito, Remus - susurró Hermione.

Remus la levantó y olvidando los trabajos que debía corregir, abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin despegarse de ella, la cerró para luego colocar a la bruja sobre su cama y comenzó a besar su vientre, a subir por su torso y llego a su busto.

Hermione nunca había sido descuidad con sus estudios durante la semana de evaluación, nunca dejaba de lado todo por algún capricho, pero para ella Remus no era cualquier capricho, nada que la hiciera sentir así de apasionada podía ser un mero capricho.

Una y otra vez se daban placer, alargaron el tiempo como pudieron para no terminar, pero al final ambos terminaron sobre la cama completamente desnudos y sin aire. No sentían pudor, después de pasar noches abrazados, no les importaba ver sus cuerpo. Podían conversar así, mostrando sus cicatrices como si no estuvieran allí.

No se decían nada, solo intentaban recuperar el aire y la energía que habían gastado, Hermione rodó sobre si misma y abrazó a Remus, quien con gentileza, acaricio su melena. Estaban calmados y querían quedarse así, pero sabía que ya era hora de volver a la realidad, aun era temprano, pero Ginny ya debía haber terminado su examen de Adivinación y aunque sabía que la pelirroja no la iba a buscar, sino que iba a volar un poco en su escoba, Hermione no le gustaba dejar ningún detalle al azar.

\- Tu chocolate salvó mi examen - comentó Hermione mientras buscaba su ropa interior para vestirse - Toda una sección de créditos extras fueron solucionados gracias a ti.

\- Debí sospechar que se trataba de una euforia académica - rió Remus abrochándose el pantalón - ¿cómo es que ayudó?

\- Solo, me recordó algo que leí mientras estudiaba en tu oficina - respondió la bruja mientras se arreglaba la falda - fue suerte, pero no sabes cuanto me alegró, ¿Haz visto mi blusa?

Remus sin hablar, levantó la prenda de su lado de la cama (porque si, tenían lados de la cama) y con una mirada traviesa elevó el brazo esperando a que Hermione lo viniera a buscar. La bruja, rodó los ojos, y fingiendo estar indignada se dirigió donde el hombre lobo. Juguetonamente este elevó aun más la blusa para que Hermione no lo alcanzara, incluso cuando esta intentaba saltar.

\- ¡Remus! - saltó Hermione sin poder contener la risa - No puedo salir de tu oficina en brasier, lo sabes.

\- Pero sería divertido, ¿no? - siguió riéndose el profesor - ven.

El hombre lobo soltó la blusa, pero en vez de dejar que Hermione la agarrara, puso sus brazos al rededor de la chica, inmovilizándola mientras ambos reían, semi desnudos en medio de la habitación. La bruja intentó zafarse pero Remus la cayó con un beso. Un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción y diversión. Remus la soltó, pero ella siguió buscando su piel, envolviendo el cuello del hombre con sus brazos para poder besarlo mejor.

\- ¿Hermione?, ¿Remus? - preguntó una voz al lado de ellos.

Ambos reaccionaron de inmediato.

En la puerta de la habitación, completamente abierta, estaba Ginny Weasley con el Mapa del Merodeador en sus manos y un rostro de sorpresa.

* * *

Que les había mencionado que este capítulo era importante. Debo admitir que no he tenido tiempo de releerlo mucho, pero he pasado tanto tiempo sin subirles capítulos, que sentía que era mi obligación pegarme al computador y escribir sin parar. También debo disculparme si escribo peor que antes, pero no es una broma, ahora que me la paso hablando alemán e inglés en mi vida diaria, mi español a sufrido, olvido palabras o las coloco en un lugar extraño dentro de la oración. Espero que si encuentran de estos errores me perdonen.

¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo? Muchas gracias por los comentarios, agregar a favoritos y simplemente leer. Ya quedan menos de diez capítulos para terminar y estoy llena de emoción.

_Cocinen una receta nueva, compren calcetines divertidos y sueñen con la selva. _

**Simona Polle**


	43. Ceromancia

**Ceromancia **

Ginny estaba en su examen de adivinación y no sentía presión, acababa de terminar la parte escrita y solo tenía que esperar a que la llamaran para su examen práctico, pero sabía que debía esperar, porque los Weasley no solo eran conocidos por ser pelirrojos, sino también por ser uno de los últimos alumnos en ser llamados para los exámenes.

A diferencia de Hermione, Ginny si creía en la adivinación, pero no creía que alguien pudiera enseñarte el arte de la adivinación, debías nacer con el talento, con la magia. Ella simplemente respetaba aquella área de la magia y además sabía que con los conocimientos que tenía por ser de una familiar tradicional mágica (por no decir sangre pura), podía podía deducir exactamente lo que un profesor quería que respondieras.

Los Magos eran personas de tradiciones y muchas supersticiones y cuando naces en una familia mágica, tiendes a ser educado en esas tradiciones y supersticiones, escuchas un sin número de historias que terminan enseñándote el significado de ciertos números o colores, además de saber en que enfocarte al analizar los sueños. Aprendes además, a temer a la muerte, porque como magos la magia te protege de todo menos de la muerte, por lo que además escuchas de ciertas señales, como el Grimm, que te avisan que algo ocurrirá.

O eso dicen.

Cuando Firenze empezó a dictar clases, Ginny tuvo que estudiar un poco más, ya que ver las estrellas como medio de adivinación, o instrumento de análisis, era un área completamente distinta, debías memorizar bastante y entender cada elemento en el cielo como si fuera una persona, con cierta personalidad, que tiene gustos diversos y que es más o menos compatible con otros cuerpos celestiales. Pero aunque Ginny no era una Black, donde los niños debían memorizar cartas astrales desde los cinco años, ella había aprendido lo básico. Sabía de estrellas y planetas, conocía la mayoría de los nombres y como interactuan entre ellos.

Ginny estaba preparada para este examen.

Pero para ser honestos, nadie pensaba que alguien diera una predicción en el examen de adivinación, porque no todos nacen con el don para ello y aunque hubiese alguien en el grupo de estudiantes que lo tuviera, no podían asegurar que las circunstancias lo llevaran a dar una profecía, pero si podían interrogar y analizar cuanto de la materia manejas.

\- Hoy será un día extraño para ti, querida - comentó uno de los examinadores mientras ella leía las hojas de té - ¿no crees?

Ginny no supo que decir, su taza, como ya había analizado y respondido hace no más de un minutos, mostraba una combinación de símbolos básicos, como el conejo y una flecha, lo que según su tía Muriel era un signo de enfermedad, pero no habla de algo extraño, menos de algo inmediato.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó la pelirroja - ¿un día extraño?

\- Lo siento querida, me perdí un poco en el futuro - sonrió el hombre - tienes un conocimiento extenso de la simbología y ya has analizado las cartas astrales. Eres la última a quien debo examinar, así que ¿Te importa si leo tu futuro?

No se suponía que su examen diera este vuelco, pero antes de que la chica respondiera, el hombre empezó a verter agua en un cuenco de cerámica. Ginny no sabía que decir, no quería que leyeran su futuro, si bien creía en el arte de la adivinación, le tenía un respeto que bordeaba el terror y nadie podía culparla, ella era la novia de Harry Potter, la persona cuya profecía cambió el mundo.

El hombre hizo aparecer una vela, era oscura pero cuando el hombre prendió la vela, se podía ver que la cera tenía ciertos matices de diversos colores. La pelirroja reconoció de inmediato el arte de adivinación, ceromancia, un arte que no se enseña en Hogwarts, pero que es conocido a través del mundo mágico.

\- Una llama potente - comentó más para si mismo que para Ginny.

Ginny se quedó mirando la potente llama de la vela mientras el hombre inclinaba la vela sobre el cuenco de cerámica, dejando caer gotas de cera sobre ella. Nunca había visto a alguien hacer este tipo de lecturas, pero parecía algo muy parecido a leer hojas de té, ¿estaría el examinador buscando figuras?

\- ¿Es enojo lo que veo? - preguntó al aire el mago - no, no, esto no es enojo, es decepción, muy pronto. Una decepción tan grande de la que no podrás hablar con nadie - movió un poco más la vela que se consumía con rapidez - traición es algo que pasará por tu mente, querida.

Harry era la única persona con la que creía que podía sentir decepción y traición, ¿acaso estaba destinada a que la engañaran?. No, no podía ser, no debía dejarse llevar por un hombre con una vela en la mano.

\- Por algo que esta escrito en las estrellas, si, si, algo inevitable que no podía ser cambiado - siguió el evaluador viendo las gotas que seguían cayendo al agua - oh, querida, será pronto e inevitable.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - saltó Ginny entre asustada y enojada - ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Cuando te vi sentí que algo te iba a pasar - relató el hombre - es un don, simplemente lo siento, pero tendrás que vivir lo que he sentido.

\- ¿Y no puede ser más específico? - preguntó Ginny aun más enojada - ¡No puede decirme esto en mi semana de exámenes!

\- Oh, querida, te lo digo porque iba pasar en un momento u otro - dijo con mucha calma el mago, como si viera reacciones como la de Ginny todos los días - pero no estoy aquí para asustarte, sino para recomendarte, guiarte, para que esta situación no llegue a afectarte, porque créeme, lo que veo aquí, puede arruinar más que una vida si tomas el camino adecuado.

Ginny no preguntó nada, no sabía que hacer con la información que le estaban dando. quizá siempre había creído en la adivinación, pero también siempre había creído en los farsantes y este hombre le parecía uno.

\- A veces los secretos están para protegernos, querida - siguió el evaluador - y a veces debemos entender a quienes quieren ser protegidos, por mucho que nos duela.

El hombre levantó la vela, la sopló para apagarla, dejando que un denso humo negro saliera de ella y se levantó. Como si nada, hizo desaparecer la vela, el cuenco y su contenido. Levantó el pergamino donde marcaba las anotaciones de la evaluación y la guardo en su valija.

\- Esto es extraño - comentó la pelirroja - ¿siempre hace esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa, querida? - preguntó el hombre con un gesto de duda - Todos los exámenes son iguales, pero ya puede retirarse, hemos terminado, tendrá los resultados dentro de poco.

Ginny no podía creerlo, no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente agarró sus cosas y salió de la torre de adivinación. No sabía que debía pensar, pero ahora entendía a Harry cuando le contaba sobre la vez en que la profesora Trelawney le había dado una profecía.

No podía dejar de de pensar en Harry. Traición y decepción solo la llevaban a pensar en que él la engañaría, pero era imposible. Quizá ella estaba a cientos de kilómetros de su novio, pero Harry jamás la engañaría, jamás caería tan bajo, ¿no?. Quizá el evaluador solo era un charlatán asustando alumnos con profecías inventadas.

Pero no importaba cuanto se repitiera que todo era una farsa y que debía calmarse, Ginny sentía que entraba en pánico, tal y como cuando tenía pesadillas.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry.

Era el día libre del muchacho, el uno en mucho tiempo, por lo que no podía mandarle una carta que demoraría bastante, además no sabía como escribir lo que había pasado, o lo que quería que Harry le respondiera. No, necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba el espejo mágico de Sirius.

Pero el espejo lo tenía Hermione y no tenía idea donde podía estar la bruja. Sabía que ese día solo le tocaba Aritmancia y que de ahí estudiaría, pero no podía estar revisando cada lugar que frecuentaba su amiga para encontrarla.

Y de la nada, Ginny recordó que tenía el mapa del Merodeador, así que aun agitada por lo que le había pasado, se dirigió a la sala común y a su habitación. Ahí estaba el mapa, doblado dentro de su baúl.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas - recitó apuntando con la varita.

Buscó en la biblioteca, cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, el Gran Comedor y ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, el despacho de Remus. Ahí podía ver como un punto de tinta que decía _"Hermione Granger"_ se encontraba junto al de _"Remus Lupin"_. La pelirroja frunció el ceño un poco al darse cuenta que técnicamente no se encontraban en la oficina, sino que en los aposentos del profesor, pero ambos eran muy buenos amigos, probablemente estaban charlando sin querer que nadie los interrumpiera, Harry le había dicho que siempre se metían juntos en la biblioteca para hablar de temas que a él no le interesaban mucho.

Aun llena de ansias y con ganas de hablar con su novio, Ginny saltó las escaleras de dos en dos, no reparo en las chicas en la sala común que querían preguntarle algo y menos en la señora gorda que le gritó que no era culpa de nadie que ella tuviera prisa. Corrió por los pasillos del castillo como si su vida dependiera de ella, un fantasma la regañó por pasar a través de él y casi tumba a un niño que cargaba unos libros, pero no le importaba, quería hablar con Harry lo antes posible, lo necesitaba.

Sin siquiera golpear la puerta, como lo haría cualquier inquilino del castillo, entro al despacho. Iba a gritar el nombre de Hermione, para no tener que entrar en la habitación de su profesor, pero antes de hacerlo, notó que en el piso, justo al lado del diván, estaba el chaleco de Hermione y un poco más allá, una bufanda, una camisa.

Ginny sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, no podía procesar bien la información pero escuchó unas fuertes risas tras la puerta que daba a la habitación de Remus y con algo de miedo se acerco.

\- ¡Remus! - escuchó que gritaba su amiga - No puedo salir de tu oficina en brasier, lo sabes.

\- Pero sería divertido, ¿no? - decía definitivamente la voz de su profesor - ven.

Hablar con Harry pasó a ser la última de sus prioridades, no podía creer lo que pasaba, no quería imaginarse nada, pero tenía que saber que ocurría y muy despacio, aun asustada por lo que vería, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amiga en brasier y su profesor de defensa con torso desnudo, besándose apasionadamente.

\- ¿Hermione? - preguntó casi sin voz la pelirroja - ¿Remus?

Vio como los aludidos se separaban y a pesar de aun tener el rostro colorado, podía ver como empalidecían del susto. Los acababa de ver besándose, los tenía al frente de ella semi desnudos y aun así no quería creerlo, era imposible. ¿Hermione y Remus tenían una relación?

Las palabras del evaluador de su examen empezaron a tener sentido.

\- Ginny - le llamó Hermione mientras agarraba del piso su blusa y se la ponía al frente - Ginny esto no es lo que crees.

\- ¿No es lo que creo? - preguntó Ginny sintiendo que su sangre hervía, el enojo del que le habían hablado - Entonces qué es, Hermione.

\- Esto, esto es - empezó a decir con inseguridad la bruja - esto...

Ginny veía la duda entre el mago y la bruja frente a ella, estaban dudando, no respondían y eso la llevó a dudar. Era obvió lo que ocurría, tenían un romance o algo por el estilo y ella lo podía entender, podía imaginarse a los dos juntos, pero, ¿por qué no se lo había mencionado?.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que esto está pasando? - saltó Ginny aun anonadada, quería respuestas.

No tuvieron que responder, Ginny podía ver la respuesta en sus caras y de inmediato empezó a conectar los hechos del pasado. Vada vez que Hermione iba a estudiar, cada vez que incluso le decía que iría donde Remus y sintiéndose aun más dolida, recordó el día que fueron a Hogsmeade y había visto una marca en su cuello.

Remus había sido quien dijo la excusa del escorguto de Hagrid, eran marcas como las que una vez había visto en Fleur, marcas mágicas.

Ginny no lo podía creer, tantas veces habían hablado de estar con alguien, de amor, de sus vidas y Hermione no había mencionado nada. Hermione había tenido muchas oportunidades para ser honesta y no entendía por qué no creía que podía confiar en ella. Si, aun no entendía lo que pasaba, Remus era mucho más mayor, un hombre lobo, un viudo, pero Ginny creía que ella lo hubiese entendido, por muy extraño que fuese.

Tal y como le habían dicho al final de su examen, sentía la traición.

\- Esto pasa hace meses, ¿no? - preguntó Ginny empezando a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían - ¿y nunca me dijiste?, ¿Y Ron?, Merlin, ¿Hace cuánto que me ocultabas esto, HErmione?

\- Ginny - empezó nuevamente Hermione, tratando de contener las lágrimas - esto, lo lamento tanto, pero...

\- ¡Todo este tiempo, Hermione! - gritó Ginny lanzando el mapa del merodeador - ¡Cada vez que hablamos de relaciones y me decías que estabas bien sola!, cada vez vez que...

\- Ginny - interrumpió Remus quien ya se había puesto una camiseta - Hermione no tiene la culpa, si ella no te dijo fue porque yo te lo pedí.

\- ¿Y eso lo hace correcto? - inquirió la pelirroja con lágrimas en las mejillas - Remus, eres su profesor, eres... Merlín, Tonks. Apenas a pasado un año y ustedes..

Ginny no pudo seguir, se sentía completamente traicionada por su mejor amiga, pero además, se sentía indignada, recordó todos los momentos que había visto a la metamorfomaga antes de que se hiciera pública su relación con el hombre lobo, como su carisma, su amor por la vida se había esfumado, como no podía controlar su magia, como Charlie la consolaba.

\- La única razón por la que no estoy donde McGonagall en este instante, es por Teddy - sentencia la pelirroja con furia - pero después de los exámenes tendrán que enfrentarse a todos, en especial a Harry, no seré yo quien le cuente que la persona que considera casi un padre, se está acostando con su mejor amiga.

Y sin más la pelirroja salió de la habitación queriendo hacer cualquier cosas menos hablar con Harry.

* * *

Una maratón de escritura por ustedes, gracias por los comentarios, espero disfruten todos los capítulos que estoy subiendo y que me digan que opinan. Quisiera aclarar que Ginny esta sumamente enojada, solida y quizá parezca una reacción desmedida, pero intenté que se entendiera toda su cadena de pensamiento. Está más dolido por la traición de su amiga, que no solo le ocultó cosas, sino que también mintió un montón en sus conversaciones.

_Juega, llora, vive._

**Simona Polle**


	44. Pociones, pociones y una última poción

**Pociones, pociones y una última poción**

A pesar de lo que había pasado el día anterior, Hermione y Ginny aun debían rendir exámenes teóricos y prácticos de distintas asignaturas. Ginny solo tenía unas pocas, ya que había bajado considerablemente su carga académica por la posibilidad de estar con las Arpías, pero Hermione había decidido incluso tomar Estudios Muggles para tener el E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Estar peleadas con Ginny no ayudaba a la presión, después de pedirle disculpas a Remus por haber sido impulsiva y no tomar resguardos al ir a verlo a su oficina y ser reconfortada por el hombre lobo, se dirigió a su habitación para intentar hablar con Ginny, pero cuando llegó una de sus compañeras de habitación le informó que Ginny les pidió que le dijera que no se acercase si no quería que la lanzara al calamar gigante.

No le tenía miedo al calamar gigante, pero si quería respetar los sentimientos de la pelirroja. No solo porque era su amiga, sino porque no los había respetado durante todo el año al ocultarle su relación con Remus. Ginny tenía razón, había tenido múltiples oportunidades para contarle y le había mentido en más de una ocasión.

Nunca tocó las cortinas cerrada de la cama con de su amiga, pero si le dejó los libros de ejercicios de Encantamiento que le había pedido para estudiar, adjuntando el mapa del merodeador que ella había dejado en la habitación de Remus y una nota deseándole suerte en sus exámenes.

No fue una sorpresa que aquella noche Hermione no durmió casi nada, y sabiendo que Ginny quería su espacio se levantó muy temprano y fue al Gran Comedor antes que los otros alumnos, coloco unos emparedados en su bolso y se dirigió a un pasillo vacío para alimentarse y estudiar.

Necesitaba dejar de sentirse como la peor persona del mundo y concentrarse en sus exámenes, solo una semana mientras pensaba que decirle a Ginny, pero parecía una misión imposible. Por un poco más de una hora se quedo pasando hojas de sus libros y cuadernos de apuntes, pero sin leer nada en realidad y solo pensando en el momento en que Ginny había entrado a la habitación de Remus, su voz resonaba en su cabeza.

Resignada y aun sintiéndose culpable, se dirigió a su examen de pociones, en uno de los salones más grandes y donde distintos evaluadores miraban la poción que habían realizado como proyecto final. Hermione veía a su al rededor, como otros evaluadores se acercaban a las pociones de alumnos o como los que aun no eran evaluados miraban una y otra vez el contenido de sus calderos o cálices de cristal.

\- Matalobos - murmuró el mago que la evaluaba su poción - interesante.

Estaba segura de su resultado, pero aun así el hombre la intimidaba, veía el cáliz con la poción y tomaba distintas anotaciones. Su cabeza se llenó de dudas y tuvo que recordarse por qué había elegido esa poción. Horace Slughorn le propuso el desafió de prepararla después que descubrió que la chica había preparado la poción multijugos.

Ilegalmente, en un baño, cuando recién había cumplido los trece años.

No muchos alumnos se atrevían a realizar pociones tan avanzadas, sabía que un Ravenclaw había preparado Veritaserum y un Slytherin llevaba el libro _"Moste Potente Potions"_ a clases por lo que debía estar preparando algo complicado, pero la mayoría solo se preocupaba de presentar una poción que les asegurara una buena clasificación y Hermione no los culpaba, preparar la poción matalobos requirió más tiempo del que había presupuestado, los ingredientes tenían que ser tratados en distintos horarios y ya que debía dejarla reposar por días entre la preparación, se convirtió en una labor tediosa.

Aun así aceptó el desafío, no solo porque quería asegurar una buena evaluación con una poción que superaba el nivel de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., sino porque no sabía si iba a tener otra oportunidad de preparar pociones con ingredientes tan costosos cuando se fuera del castillo.

\- Creo que acabo de perder veinte galleons por su culpa, señorita Granger - comentó el hombre mirándola con severidad.

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Hermione asustada.

\- Horace Slughorn me apostó que este año por lo menos un alumno superaría mis expectativas - le sonrió el hombre - no ocurría desde 1978.

La chica soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones, quería matar al evaluador por darle el susto de su vida ¡No deberían jugar con las emociones de los alumnos que rinden el examen!

\- Solo nos queda identificación de pociones - mencionó el hombre viendo su libreta - por favor sígame.

Recuperando el ritmo normal de su corazón, Hermione siguió al evaluador hasta que quedaron frente a una mesa que tenía pequeños calderos que dedujo debía identificar, mientras veía que otros evaluadores se acercaban a su poción. Hermione iba a acercarse a ver el interior de los calderos pero se detuvo al notar el montón de piedras oscuras en la esquina de la mesa, colocados cuidadosamente en una especie de pirámide rústica.

Bezoares.

El evaluador al ver su expresión le explicó que solo se trataba de una medida estándar de seguridad porque nadie podía asegurarles que no hubiese un alumno que creyera que tomar un poco de la poción era una manera inteligente de identificar pociones.

Hermione asintió aliviada y escuchó las instrucciones que le daban, se acercó a la mesa y empezó a evaluar cada poción. Por sus colores y densidades reconoció de inmediato las tres primeras, eran unas de las pociones de su botiquín: poción reductora, la vigorizante y la esencia de murtlap. Tuvo que pasar unos momentos con los siguientes calderos porque parecían contener la misma poción, pero después de unos movimientos de varita, finalmente pudo diferenciar entre los dos antídotos.

_Poción Volubilis, __Filtro de confusión,__ Solución de Hipo, __Poción __Oculus, __Poción __Pimentónica, Pócima infladora, __Poción__ Mopsus, Elixir de Euforia... _

Ya estaba algo mareada por el olor de algunas pociones, pero se acercó al penúltimo caldero. Nunca había preparado esa poción, tampoco la había visto en vivo y en directo, pero si era una poción nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. sabía que si se concentraba podía reconocerla de alguna descripción de algún un libro.

\- Esta es - murmuró Hermione dándose vuelta para mirar al evaluador - Poción Wiggenweld.

\- ¿Y qué hace? - preguntó el evaluador sin dejar de ver su libreta.

\- El único antídoto conocido para el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida - contestó Hermione con seguridad.

\- Perfecto, señorita Granger - le felicitó el hombre - le queda un caldero.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado, le gustaba contestar correctamente, tanto que en ningún momento de la evaluación se había detenido en pensar en la situación con su amiga.

Decidida, se dio vuelta y se acercó a la poción. Antes de alcanzar a ver su contenido sintió el olor hipnotizante. Sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir el aroma a leña seca, era un olor potente, acompañado de hojas de pergamino, canela, cacao... muchas especias mezcladas, ninguna poción debía oler así. Sintió que sus latidos eran cada vez más fuerte y que su piel se erizaba, era un aroma tan maravilloso, era tan... conocido.

Sorprendida, Hermione abrió los ojos, vio el color perlado y asustada por la revelación soltó un garabato.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, sin importarle que su varita había caído al piso. La temperatura aumentaba en sus mejillas a medida que sentía la mirada de algunos evaluadores y alumnos que estaban dando el examen práctico.

\- Lo siento - se apresuró a decir recogiendo su varita, alejándose del caldero y acercándose a su evaluador, todavía sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora - es Amortentia.

\- Increíblemente no es la primera vez que veo esa reacción con esta poción - rió el evaluador mientras escribía en el pergamino - Creo que hemos terminado señorita, Granger, espere buenas noticias cuando reciba mis calificaciones.

Hermione quería desaparecer, a pesar de ser un examen muy importante, algunos alumnos la miraban de reojo, interesándose más en qué había alterado a Hermione Granger, y vez de preocuparse por su examen. Algunos examinadores se acercaron a ella, le agradecieron por su participación en la guerra y comentaban sobre la poción que había hecho.

Ella no quería escucharlos, por lo que luego de intercambiar unas palabras y que le dejaran claro que si quería ser pocionista los podía contactar, la bruja se disculpó mencionando que debía prepararse para su examen práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se largó del amplió salón.

Desde principios de sexto año que no estaba cerca de Amortentia y el susto de haber sentido el aroma de Remus, la estremeció. Sabía que le gustaba y le agradaba, pero el aroma de aquel caldero era demasiado potente para ser normal. Intentó recordar algo sobre la poción, pero nunca había leído algo sobre intensidad y quiso creer que simplemente el creador de la poción hizo alguna alteración.

Sus ojos le pesaban por no haber dormido, recordar a Remus le hacía pensar en Ginny y en todo lo que estaba pasando a su al rededor. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Harry se enterase?, la iba a odiar, no querría hablarle, sería como cuando había terminado con Ron.

Necesitaba hacer algo, ¿pero qué?, aunque Ginny le permitiera hablarle, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle, solo podía decirle que sabía que se había equivocado al no contarle, pero a la vez no podía negar que aun no se imaginaba una forma en la que hubiese podido hacerlo. Necesitaba proteger a Remus, aunque Ginny no dijera nada, esto podría ser un escándalo tan grande que arruinaría su carrera como profesor y como hombre lobo no tenía muchas más opciones para trabajar.

Se quedaría sin trabajo por su culpa, Harry la odiaría, Ginny nunca le hablaría y quizás qué pensaría Ron de ella.

Hermione no podía respirar bien, estaba agitada y sentía que en cualquier momento la gravedad le afectaría y caería al piso, las paredes no parecían tan rígidas como deberían y el pasillo cada vez se sentía más angosto. Quería pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie a su alrededor, así que rápidamente se arrodillo en el piso y empezó a escudriñar torpemente en su bolso.

No era la primera vez que le daba un ataque de pánico y recordaba muy bien lo que Madame Pomfrey le había mencionado.

Desde esa conversación siempre llevaba una poción de emergencia en el bolso. Sabía que no era una buena idea tomar un filtro de paz antes de un examen, menos después de haber estado cerca de tantas pociones, pero ya no aguantaba más.

De un sorbo, Hermione bebió todo el contenido y sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad.

* * *

Si, 1978, si, fue Snape.  
Este cápitulo estuvo escrito hace mucho por lo que ahora tuve que modificar bastante para que calzara con los cambios que había hecho en la historia, incluso tendré que dividirla en dos, por lo que aunque me gusta un poco, no estoy completamente satisfecha... Ya va quedando menos, solo once capítulos contando el epílogo, pero solo si es que no tengo algún cambio de plot mientras escribo (y no voy a engañar a nadie, eso va a pasar)  
Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo más de lo que yo lo pasé modificando y muchísimas gracias por comentar y agregar a favoritos... espero me digan que opinan y como estoy en una racha de escritura este es el momento de que mencionen si hay algo que les interesa que aborde, así veo si hay algo que se puede acomodar con el plan :).

_Mójate la cara, haz gárgaras y compra un libro._

**Simona Polle**


	45. Miedos y alegrías

**Miedos y alegrías**

Las paredes ya no daban vueltas, el lugar no era estrecho, su corazón estaba en una melodía armoniosa.

Estaba en el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, viendo como algunos alumnos conjuraban ciertos hechizos, respondías preguntas y recibían halagos. Y no era para menos, esta generación lograba realizar hechizos que jamás habían sido parte del silabario del examen. Era una pena que la razón de esto no fuera talento, sino necesidad.

Muchos de los que estaban ahí, como Hermione, habían sido parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore y por lo mismo eran capaces de producir un Patronus corpóreo, bloquear hechizos con más fuerza de lo normal e incluso realizar ataques. Quizá no eran los mejores detectando objetos oscuros o respondiendo preguntas teóricas, pero aquí había una generación que había vivido la época de los hermanos Carrow, muchos habían recibido más de un Crucio.

Hermione miró hacía su izquierda y vio como cerca de ella, Ginny Weasley estaba en la última etapa de su examen. Había sido una de las primeras en comenzar y también en asombrar. Su agilidad para esquivar hechizos era magistral, sus reflejos extremadamente rápidos y sus respuestas que alcanzaba a escuchar estaban bien fundamentadas, con información de libros y estudios que ni siquiera eran parte del silabario de la asignatura.

A Hermione no le sorprendía. Ginny había vivido otro tipos de experiencia con las Artes Oscuras.

La pelirroja había vivido las mismas atrocidades que sus compañeros y aun más. Muchos no lo sabían en el castillo, pero su historia con el diario de Tom Riddle había marcado su vida. Cuando Hermione la había ayudado después del años del basilisco, Ginny había intentado aprender de los libros para sentirse protegida, para poder decirse a si misma que estaría preparada.

Obviamente nadie está preparado para una guerra o ser blanco de los mortífagos, pero Hermione sabía que Ginny estaba preparada para superar todas las expectativas en ese examen.

Hermione por otro lado, empezaba a ser interrogada. Las preguntas eran simples considerando que la bruja podía responder de temas aun más complejos, como Horrocruxes o fuego maligno, probablemente de mejor manera que los mismos evaluadores.

Realizar hechizos tampoco habían sido un problema, defenderse era, como para el resto de sus compañeros, un instinto bien desarrollado. Estaba tan concentrada que antes de poder realizar otros hechizos, desarmó a su contrincante (un auror de bajo rango) antes de lo esperado, ganándose los aplausos de los presentes.

\- No me esperaba menos - comentó la evaluadora haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino - ahora...

Un pequeño grito en la dirección de Ginny las distrajo. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención a los gritos durante los exámenes, era imposible que no hubieran en un examen que llamaba a defenderse y batallar. Aun así el grito era distinto al del resto, se podía sentir el terror del afectado y Hermione, lamentablemente, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, podía reconocer ese grito de terror en cualquier parte, incluso dormida. Era Ginny.

\- Es solo un boggart - comentó la evaluadora volviendo a empezar al igual que el resto de los que estaban en la habitación- siga...

\- No es solo un boggart - le regañó Hermione olvidando cualquier decoro que un alumno debiera tener frente a cualquier adulto.

Ginny estaba frente a un joven pálido, de cabello negro que vestía un uniforme de Slytherin, pero de alguna manera no era igual al que usaban los alumnos de ese año, parecía más anticuado. Su rostro estaba iluminado a pesar que ninguna de las antorchas mágicas del lugar apuntaran a él, sus ojos eran realmente oscuros y su sonrisa era encantadora.

Literalmente encantadora.

Hermione nunca lo había visto en vivo, solo tenía las descripciones de su amiga y una fotografía antigua entre las cosas de Albus Dumbledore, pero supo en seguida que se trataba del joven Tom Riddle.

\- Tanto tiempo, Ginevra - siseó la casi criatura dando un paso hacía la pelirroja - Pero no te sorprendo, ¿cierto? - dio unos pasos más hacia la bruja que estaba completamente paralizada - Sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo, yo soy parte de ti, Ginevra, siempre he sido parte de ti y siempre lo seré.

Ginny empezó a dar un paso atrás, con la varita a su lado, sin levantar. Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny no solo estaba aterrada, sino que su mayor miedo tenía una conexión con magia oscura muy poderosa. Tal y como su cicatriz había dolido cuando su boggart se convertió en la sádica Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginny debía estar sintiendo algo más allá de simple miedo, debía sentir como alguien perturbaba su alma otra vez.

No había forma que los evaluadores supieran eso, nadie sabía de la relación de Ginny con el alma de Lord Voldemort, pero aun así Hermione no se dejaba de cuestionar por qué alguien permitiría boggarts en adolescentes que habían vivido una guerra, como si pensaran que sus miedos serían simples como a los murciélagos o a las alturas.

\- Señorita Granger - le llamó su evaluadora - tenemos...

\- ¿Qué no ve que no es solo un boggart? - le gritó Hermione apuntando a Tom Riddle.

La criatura empezaba a cambiar de forma, poco a poco, la encantadora sonrisa desaparecía, los rasgos cambiaban y se transformaban en un lúgubre personaje de terror. De a poco Tom Riddle, mientras le insistía a Ginny que él era parte de ella, se transformaba en Lord Voldemort.

Nadie hablaba en el salón, nadie lanzaba más hechizos, los examinadores estaban confundidos y aterrados, un alumno gritó y salió corriendo. Hermione miró a su amiga, que daba un pasó atrás esperando que Lord Voldemort la atrapara.

\- ¡Es un boggart, Ginny! - gritó Hermione a su amiga - Tom Riddle ya no existe.

\- No, no, es tan real - susurró Ginny sin poder reaccionar - es...

\- Tu puedes hacerlo, Ginny - le recordó Hermione - como yo con Bellatrix Lestrange, solo recuerda que no existe.

Hermione se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no iba a lograrlo, ni siquiera levantaba su varita, así que pensando en como enfrentar su mayor miedo, corrió para interponerse entre la imagen de Lord Voldemort y su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza, dándole la espalda a la criatura.

\- ¡No puede interferir en una evaluación! - gritó el evaluador de Ginny - esta es una instancia oficial, puntos serán descontados de sus calificaciones.

Hermione no le importaba lo que le estuvieran diciendo o que algunas personas se habían acercado a ellas, solo le importaba pensar en la mejor manera de ridiculizar a Bellatrix Lestrange y contener a su amiga, tal y como siempre lo hacía con sus pesadillas.

\- Es solo un boggart - le susurró a su amiga que se le aferraba con fuerza - Tom Riddle no tiene una conexión contigo, porque él y todas las partes de su alma ya no existen.

\- Era tan real - repitió Ginny - lo sentí exactamente como en primer año.

\- La magia es real, Ginny, yo siento lo mismo cuando me enfrento al boggart con forma de Bellatrix.

\- Gracias - le dijo su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

Se sentía tan bien ese abrazo, era obvio que la pelirroja aun debía estaba dolida por lo que había visto, pero Hermione había pasado todo el día aterrorizada por lo que Ginny le diría, que tenerla ahí, en sus brazos, la llenaba de alivió.

El suspiro de asombro a su al rededor las interrumpió y Hermione supo que debía enfrentar al boggart, a su propio miedo, pero al separarse de Ginny y darse vuelta para enfrentarse a Bellatrix Lestrange, se encontró que la mortífaga no estaba frente a ella, que el boggart se había transformado en una bruja en un traje de quidditch, pelirroja, con miles de pecas y evidentemente furiosa.

Ginny.

\- ¡Me mentiste! - gritó la criatura - nunca pensé que nos traicionarías así, ¿Qué crees que va a pensar Harry cuando le diga?, porque le voy a decir, Hermione, no puedo ocultarle esto, no como tú, que permitiste que todo esto pasara.

Hermione empalideció, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su mejor amiga, el efecto del filtro de paz que había tomado hace menos de un par de horas, desaparecieron. Pudo escuchar el cuchicheo de los alumnos a su alrededor, alumnos que no entendían porque un boggart se convertía en Ginny Weasley, alumnos que podían terminar deduciendo lo que ocurría, que podían enterarse de que tenía una relación con su profesor, Remus Lupin.

\- ¡Todos culpando a Ron, cuando tú eras la que nos ocultaba las cosas! - chilló la imagen de la pelirroja - ¡Voy a decirles a todos, Hermione, a todos! ¿Y quién se quedará contigo después de eso? nadie, Ron y Harry jamás te perdonaran, no esperes volver a Grimmauld Place o a la Madriguera.

La criatura cambio a la forma de Harry, pero uno que no tenía su inocencia, ni su sonrisa amable. No, este Harry estaba enojado, furioso y a la vez, triste. Hermione estaba aun más sorprendida, desesperada y paralizada, no sabía que hacer.

\- No puedo confiar más en ti, no puedo creer...

Harry seguía gritando, habló sobre confianza, sobre como no podía ser más su amigo. Hermione seguía sin reaccionar, solo notaba que ahora sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su corazón latía con más fuerza de la normal. Tenía que hacer algo, en cualquier momento el boggart iba a mencionar a Remus y todo iba a colapsar, todos iban a enterarse que tenía una relación con su profesor.

El boggart estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno, hablaba de Tonks, pero justo cuando iba a mencionar a Remus, alguien se interpuso entre ella y el boggart, haciéndolo cambiar de forma.

Ginny se había colocado frente a ella, silenciando al boggart y con la varita en alto hizo que a la figura de Tom Riddle le salieran granos gigantescos, que su cabello empezara a cambiar a colores y brillantes y su ropa fuera la de un payaso muggle.

El boggarts asustado volvió al baúl dejándolos a todos en silencio.

\- ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a sus exámenes! - recriminó Ginny.

Algunos alumnos no se movían, querían saber que ocurría, porque el boggart de Hermione Granger eran sus propios amigos. Pero luego de ver la cara amenazadora que les mandó la pelirroja y escuchar el llamado de sus propios evaluadores, se alejaron del lugar.

Ginny se dirigió a Hermione y le dio una mano.

\- Gracias - susurró Hermione - no pensé... no pensé...

Ginny no le dijo nada, solo la abrazó con fuerza, como Hermione siempre lo hacía con ella. La bruja no sabía qué significaba dentro de su amistad o sobre lo que la pelirroja había descubierto el día anterior, pero se sentía bien y no quería separarse de ella.

Lamentablemente sus dos evaluadores pensaban distinto, ambos intentando decirles que sin importar lo valientes que habían demostrado ser, según las reglas de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. debían descontar una cantidad considerable de puntos de sus evaluaciones.

\- No importa su rol en la guerra, señorita Granger, entenderá que las reglas son las reglas - comentó su evaluadora mientras escribía en sus pergaminos - lo mismo para la señorita Weasley.

Enojada, Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella tenía muy claro que perdería puntos, hubiese interrumpido al boggart de Ginny incluso sabiendo que reprobaría todas sus asignaturas, porque su amiga era más importante que sus evaluaciones académicas (por mucho que le haya costado entenderlo años atrás).

\- ¿Y cree que es justo evaluar a alumnos con boggarts sabiendo que vivieron una guerra? - preguntó Hermione - no solo nosotras, espero no ver ningún boggart más en esta evaluación. Se perfectamente que ustedes no estuvieron el año anterior en el castillo, no lo estuvieron mientras alumnos eran torturados, ni cuando hubo una batalla en la que muchos de aquí participaron y no tienen idea a que cosas se enfrentaron. ¿A caso no sabe lo que pasa con un boggart cuando el miedo tiene un enlace con magia oscura?, magia oscura como la de un mortifago, como la de Lord Voldemort - los evaluadores se estremecieron con el nombre - Si quiere reprobarme, hágalo, pero quiero ver que va a decir el Ministerio cuando le informe que un alumno podía llegar a San Mungo por no detener un simple boggart.

\- No hubiese terminado en San Mungo - le reprochó la evaluadora - eso solo ocurriría si tuviera...

\- Una conexión con magia negra, secuelas de prolongada exposición, posesión o heridas físicas - recitó Hermione recordando cada palabra de unos de los libros de Albus Dumbledore sobre secuelas en la magia - Algo que si no sabe, ambas tenemos y probablemente otros alumnos también, le recomiendo que prohíban los boggarts en esta evaluación si no quiere rellenar informes de alumnos lastimados y enfrentarse al escrutinio de los padres.

Rápidamente, y sin mucho que decir, los boggart fueron prohibidos. Muchos alumnos mostraban el alivio, después de ver a Ginny enfrentar a Lord Voldemor, muchos no estaban seguros que pudieran enfrentar sus más grandes temores.

Ginny se sentó en una silla, ya que ya había terminado en su examen, y se quedó esperando a Hermione, pues ambas se prometieron hablar después de todo lo que había pasado. Hermione algo más segura y tranquila que antes, siguió con la demostración de sus habilidades y conocimientos. Sus hechizos eran perfectos y pronto se encontraba en el final de la evaluación.

\- Se que muchos alumnos aquí aprendieron a realizar el Patronus - comentó la evaluadora que a pesar de todo trataba de actuar imparcial - incluso de manera corpórea, ¿usted también?

\- Por su puesto - sonrió la bruja levantando la varita.

Hermione intentó invocar sus mejores recuerdos. Cuando Harry y Ron se convirtieron en sus amigos, vacaciones en Francia con sus padres, la sonrisa de Remus cada vez que se juntaban y como su corazón latía cuando estaba con él. Hizo el hechizo sin decir ni una palabra, intentando impresionar aun más a la evaluadora, conjuró a su Patronus. El hechizo platinado empezó a salir de su varita con mucha fuerza, hasta que enfrente de ella un animal empezara a juguetear en el piso.

Un lobo.

Un ágil lobo brillaba con fuerza mientras correteaba por el suelo de piedra. El animal se acercó a Hermione, jugando entre sus piernas y luego se dirigió a Ginny que lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

\- Ese si que debe ser un momento muy alegre, señorita Granger - comentó la evaluadora.

\- Lo es - susurró Hermione más para si misma que para otra persona.

* * *

Al principio no sabía si los Boggart podían hablar, pero me han recordado sobre como el Boggart de Hermione era McGonagall, así que espero este bien. Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo y no se si terminé odiándolo o amándolo, pero espero que por lo menos ustedes lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiendo.  
He recibido muchos nuevos comentarios que me han alegrado y emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas, de verdad que me alegra que lean esta historia, que comenten, que sientan. Amo esta pareja y es muy difícil hacer parejas que se sientan reales en los fanfictions porque a veces simplemente queremos dejarnos llevar por nuestros caprichos y de verdad me emociona que lo más comentado de esta historia es como entienden a los personajes, como entienden lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sus niñerías, todo.  
De verdad gracias por leer.  
Y bueno solo para agregar más, les comento que en menos de dos semanas me voy a Escocia, recorreré varios de los lugares donde filmaron las películas de Harry Potter, pasaré por el café donde nació Harry Potter, las "tumba" de Tom Riddle y espero volver con toda la energía para seguir escribiendo más y más porque se nos acerca el final de la historia.

_Aprendan algo nuevo, compren un libro y roben un chocolate_

**Simona Polle**


	46. Eres la peor, Ginevra Weasley

**Eres la peor, Ginevra Weasley**

Hermione y Ginny habían terminado con su examen y se encontraban caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Eran conscientes que eran parte de un sin fin de rumores que pasaban de boca en boca en ese mismo momento. Sabían que después de sus boggarts, ambas darían de que hablar. Sabían que más de alguno habían escuchado las palabras del boggart, además del regaño que Hermione le había dado a la evaluadora. Probablemente en ese momento muchos estaban preguntándose quien era el joven frente a Ginny y que tipo de conexión tenían ella y Lord Voldemort.

Si eso no fue suficiente, todos habían visto y escuchado el boggart de Hermione, nadie entendía porque el gran miedo de la bruja sería su mejor amiga, pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada a los escándalos y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que las personas inventara rumores, que sus compañeras de habitación hablaran sobre como ambas no se hablaban y como inevitablemente alguien terminaría hablando con el Profeta o con Corazón de Bruja.

Pero no estaban aisladas de los demás porque querían hablar de ello. Ambas estaban ahí para hablar de la verdad, de como todo comenzó con Remus Lupin. Hermione omitió ciertos detalles, pero fue honesta con la pelirroja, se lo merecía.

Le dijo como todo empezó con el supuesto engaño de Ron, como ella se había abalanzado sobre Remus cerca de la luna llena, como prometieron que nunca volvería a pasar. Sus idas y venidas, como habían intentado detenerse, pero que de una u otra forma volvía a ocurrir a pesar de lo culpables que ambos se sentían.

Después de contar todo, le pidió perdón por cada vez que le mintió, por cada vez que sacó el mapa del merodeador, por cada vez que tuvo miedo de confiar en ella. Sentía que su cuerpo se abría ante su amiga, para mostrarle lo que sentía, lo arrepentida que estaba, no de estar con Remus, sino de no haberle dicho nada.

\- Lo amas - fue lo único que le dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione no sabía bien que decir. Nunca había usado esa palabra con Remus, era una palabra tan fuerte. No estaba ni siquiera segura de que hubiese si quiera dicho un simple te quiero.

\- No es una pregunta - sonrió Ginny sentándose en el pasto - tu boggart no era solo que nos separáramos de ti, era que expusiéramos a Remus - Hermione no respondía - y tu patronus, Mione, uno nunca debe tomar a la ligera un patronus.

\- No lo sé, Ginny - confesó Hermione - yo no esperaba esto, Remus no esperaba esto.

Se quedaron en silencio y Hermione podía sentir como su amiga la juzgaba por querer a alguien que no solo era mayor que él, sino que era su profesor, que era un hombre lobo. No importaba si los Weasley eran una familia pura poco convencional, por lo que había aprendido Hermione dentro de la comunidad mágica, toda persona nacida en familias mágicas ha escuchado historias de terror sobre hombres lobo, tal y como se les enseña, a veces de manera inconsciente a menospreciar lo que no sea un mago.

Hombres lobo, elfos domésticos, híbridos, muggles... a ella.

-Esto no quiere decir que no siga impactada, pero tiene sentido, ¿no crees? - comentó Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos - digo, ambos encajan juntos, ¿no?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Hermione intentando sonrojarse.

\- No me refiero a los libros y esas cosas - sonrio Ginny sin mirar a Hermione, como recordando - pero cada vez que los he visto juntos, es como si se entendieran. Si lo pienso bien, no entiendo cómo es que nunca lo cuestioné antes, cómo nunca me pregunté por qué pasaban tanto tiempo juntos - Ginny volvió a mirar a Hermione - ¿Eres feliz con él?

La pregunta era complicada, ¿no?. Hermione no sabía como responderla. Si era honesta, Remus había llegado a complicar su vida, a enredar sentimientos y a llenarla de culpa. ¿Es posible ser feliz así? o simplemente era vivir y disfrutar un poco de su compañía, de sus conversaciones, de sus sonrisas, de su vida.

Disfrutar de tener a alguien que podía entender sus palabras, su mente, que había vivido tantas cosas, que podía escucharla y hablarle sin juzgarla por lo que había pasado en el pasado. Cuando estaba a su lado, Hermione se sentía sin expectativas por cumplir. Con él no era una sabelotodo, ni la amiga que daba consejos, ni la hija que borró la memoria de sus padres, ni la tutora de una clase, ni la salvadora del mundo mágico.

Junto a Remus ella era libre de ser ella misma. Era libre para ser feliz.

\- Si - contestó Hermione con una sonrisa involuntaria - mucho.

\- Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que importa - sonrió Ginny - eso y cómo se lo dirás a Harry.

Hermione sintió en escalofrió de tan solo pensar en la reacción de su amigo. Sabía que estando fuera de Hogwarts, viviendo en el mismo techo, Remus y ella debían decidir

\- Después de Hogwarts, cuando estemos en Grimmauld Place - prometió Hermione - ya no lo puedo posponer, aun no estoy segura que pasará cuando salgamos del castillo, yo y Remus no tenemos una relación ofi...

\- Deja de engañarte - le regañó la pelirroja - que no se lo digan al resto, no significa que no tengan nada.

Cierto, pero no tan sencillo. Aun no sabía que debía esperar de Remus, que quería él y aunque Remus quisiera más, ella no tenía idea que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar por él. Sabía muy bien lo que debería enfrentar si su relación salía a la luz pública: Encabezados sensacionalistas acusándola de actividades inmorales, dudas sobre su calidad académica, cargar con el estigma de estar junto a un licántropo y lo peor (ya que en realidad no le importaba), el probable rechazo de sus amigos.

Podía aguantar todo, pero después de las muertes tras la guerra y de la perdida irreversible de la memoria de sus padres, Hermione sabía que no soportaría perder la aceptación de los Weasley, de Luna, de sus dos mejores amigos Harry y Ron.

\- Yo no voy a decir nada - comentó Ginny al mirar el rostro entristecido de su amiga - aun tengo que asimilarlo, ¿sabes?, pero creo que no soy nadie para juzgarte.

Hermione se abalanzó con fuerza sobre su amiga.

\- Gracias - suspiró Hermione estrujando a la pelirroja una última vez y separando sus cuerpos - yo, aun no se que va a pasar.

\- Nunca nadie sabe que va a pasar en el futuro, Mione - le recordó Ginny intentando no pensar en el evaluador de su examen de adivinación - solo espero que Harry no me mate a mi cuando se entere que yo sabía antes que él.

\- ¿Crees que lo entenderá? - preguntó casi desesperada Hermione.

\- De seguro mejor que otra personas, como mi madre - rió su amiga - de seguro mejor que Ron.

\- Por Melín, no me lo recuerdes - saltó Hermione.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Mione - le aseguró Ginny - no sé cómo, pero todo saldrá bien.

No era nada seguro pero por lo menos Ginny no la odiaba y eso era suficiente en ese momento.

\- Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas - sonrió Ginny levantándose del pasto y sacudiéndose la falda - hay temas mucho más importantes, como los examenes o... No creas que no los vi en su habitación, creo tener el derecho a cierta información, ¿no?, digamos por ejemplo, ciertos mitos de hombres lobos, ya sabes, sobre como no solo dicen que tienen grandes pies.

\- Eres la peor, Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Debería estar durmiendo porque debo trabajar muy temprano mañana, pero la culpa de no poder publicar este capítulo hace tanto tiempo me estaba carcomiendo. Lamento mucho la demora, pero he tenido mucho que hacer, mucho viaje y por lo mismo, mucho trabajo que recuperar por los viajes y para ser honesta este es un capítulo que tenía bien estructurado, por lo que sabía que debía tener, pero no como terminar o como tener lógica. Es corto y honestamente al igual que los últimos capítulos no está tan bien revisado, pero espero no decepcionarlos.

Muchas gracias por los que me han agregado a favoritos, han comentado y mandan siempre buenas vibras para seguir escribiendo. Ya solo quedan ocho capítulos, más un epílogo y pues, me llenan el corazón siempre, espero leerlos.

_Cortejen a alguien, descubran una nueva fruta y no dejen que el pasto crezca en sus pies. _

**Simona Polle**


End file.
